Sometimes Darkness Can Show the Light
by Awaken the Asylum
Summary: In the depths of Hell, Android 18 is offered another chance to get a measure of revenge against the one who sent her there: Trunks. But when she returns to the living, will it be game over once more for her? Or would things change, especially given her time in the dreadful place that made her face her fear? Slow burn T/18. COMPLETED.
1. Fear

Fear.

It was a foreign concept to her, one that she never thought she'd ever experienced, but then again, she never thought she'd be easily killed by a lavender-haired brat who she used to kick around for fun for nearly twenty years.

For twenty years, Android 18 ruled the world with her brother by her side, terrorising the populace and beating up the humans' wannabe saviours. For twenty years, she relished in the fear and destruction she wrought up the humans, delighting in the way she made them flee for their lives like mice, shooting them down as they ran. For twenty years, the twins were unchallenged, undefeated, the true powerhouses of the world and perhaps even the universe. No-one could match them, not even the fabled Super Saiyan.

And then it all changed.

She'd watched him grow up as she toyed with him, always amused at his empty threats to kill her and her brother, beating him down each and every time in crushing defeats. Every time, he screamed how he would destroy her and her brother, that he'd avenge Gohan's death (idiot had it coming: he'd outgrown his usefulness), but she always laughed at him, waiting for the next challenge, eager to send him running home with his tail between his legs.

Until he killed her. How ironic that much like the deaths she had wrought upon the humans, her own death was done in an instant. She didn't have the time to react or think or do anything as her life was instantly snuffed out. All because she underestimated that brat, underestimating that he would somehow gain enough power to destroy her and her brother, too proud and absorbed with her own superiority and now she was paying the price.

Brought before King Yemma himself, the twins were condemned to Hell for their crimes. At first, 18 hated the dreary, miserable place. There were no clothe shops to begin with and the stinky ogres were a nuisance to deal with. They lusted after her, despite their professionalism, their bumbling antics annoying her and her attempts to dissuade them with well-aimed kicks and energy blasts saw her hauled to the prison for numerous stretches of time, usually by some green guy from Heaven called Pikkon. 17 would end up in there with her, defending her honour and causing mayhem at the same time, since he felt like he was finally in his element, despite being dead. Hell became bearable when she learnt of Frieza, the feared galactic tyrant, and it amused her to know that for all his bluster about being the most powerful being ever, he was an insect compared to her, proved when she easily kicked him around without much effort, 17 using the opportunity to establish themselves as the top of the food chain. The fact that they got to pulverise Dr. Gero over and over again didn't hurt either. 18 relished the chance to vent her anger upon her creator, seeing as how she wasn't the one who killed him. It gave her a sense of satisfaction that felt like it'd been missing from her life prior to her death.

And then it all changed when he arrived in Hell: the being who called himself Cell.

Apparently, he was another creation of Dr. Gero and also met his unfortunate end at the hands of a certain purple-haired punk. He then revealed that his objective was to absorb the twins and gain Perfection, but naturally, 18 and her brother weren't having any of that and tried to show him why.

In hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to antagonise the residents of Hell beforehand, because Cell received some surprising back-up from Frieza and his father and several others who wanted to see the twins fall. In their fight for survival, 18 lost sight of her brother for a moment and the next she saw him, he was being swallowed whole by Cell. Even though she couldn't sense energy, 18 definitely felt Cell's immense power when he transformed and she fled the first chance she had, refusing to become a part of him.

Naturally, Cell gave chase and it was only by flying through the Needle Mountain, her smaller frame enabling her to avoid the spikes unlike Cell's larger frame, that she was able to evade him. He did destroy the Mountain and she used the chaos to make her escape, fleeing for her 'life'.

How long had it been since that day? Weeks? Months? Years?...Centuries? Time had no meaning in Hell. All that mattered to 18 now was survival, doing her best to stay one step ahead of Cell. Some days, he would get close and she would hear him booming out her number, demanding she come out of hiding. Other days, she would hear nothing at all, but she never allowed herself to relax and get careless, constantly trying to stay out of the monster's reach. At first, Frieza and the others joined Cell in the hunt, eager to see her suffer, but her superior strength and ability to remain undetected worked to her advantage and for once, she picked her battles, fighting only when necessary as she hid all over Hell in a desperate bid to survive. In the end, everyone gave up, save for Cell. Even after all this time, he remained as relentless as ever, fervent to achieve his Perfection. It was a gratification she refused to give him, not when he had taken the only person who mattered to her and she was not interested on the only way to be reunited with him. She valued her independency too much.

"18!" Cell's voice echoed somewhere in the depths of Hell. "Come out, 18! Stop hiding from me! Show yourself!"

Now she knew how her victims felt. On the safest days (not necessarily true, no day was ever safe, just the ones where she didn't have to run as much), 18 reflected on her misdeeds, something she never gave much thought before. Now she was the prey, being hunted down like an animal for someone's amusement, much like what her and her brother had done to humans for twenty years. Every day, 18 lived in fear that Cell would find her and absorb her, adding to his immense power. She feared the level Cell's power could reach, feared that he could breach Hell and destroy everything in his path. She only destroyed for fun and pleasure, to prove she was the strongest, but she never sought power. Never needed to. Cell, on the other hand, promised destruction on a whole different level, one she did not want to be a part of, especially if it meant losing herself completely to the beast.

In all honesty, she had nothing left except her pride and sense of identity. She was dead, stuck in this miserable, lonely plane of existence for all eternity and she knew she couldn't run forever. Eventually, Cell would find her and absorb her and then it would be game over, for good this time. On days when 18 was feeling low, she wondered what was the point of running and thought about giving up and just let Cell take her, but her pride was too strong for that, despite the constant fear she lived in.

She'd do anything to escape this infernal place and return to the world of the living, but she knew it was impossible and simply resigned herself to her fate, whatever it ended up being.

That's when she heard it. A whisper calling out to her. "18," the voice on the wind said. "18, I can help you."

For days, 18 didn't answer, afraid that she was going crazy with paranoia (which probably wasn't too far from the truth), afraid of what might happen if she answered, afraid that by answering, she could bring Cell a step closer to her location. The voice was not constant; it simply popped up every now and again, reminding her that it was still there, that it was still offering its help, whatever that might entail, and sooner or later, 18 would accept. As the weeks went on and Cell screamed in the distance, she considered it, regardless of what the consequences might be. Finally, when the fear, the paranoia, the suffering became too much, she did just that: she spoke to the Void.

"Hello?" her voice croaked from lack of use.

The voice chuckled in reply. "So nice to finally hear from you, 18. Or do you prefer Lazuli?"

"I don't know any Lazuli."

"That was your name once. When you were human. Before you became an android."

18 frowned. "I wouldn't know. Now, is there a reason you're calling me? I doubt it has anything to do with my past."

"Ah, but it does, my dear," the voice said. "After all, your years of pillaging and murder are the very reason as to why you are here. And the person responsible is another reason why we are speaking."

White-hot rage boiled in 18's veins at the very thought of Trunks, the very first strong emotion she had felt in ages other than fear. Funny how the thought of the person who sent her here was also the reason she could let go of her trauma, even if only for a moment. If there was ever a chance to kill the punk, she'd take it and her voice was cold as ice when she spoke. "What about him?"

"I want him destroyed and I'm giving you the chance to do just that."

"How?" 18 gestured at their hellish surrounding, the Bloody Pond nearby. "We're stuck here."

He chuckled again. "On the contrary. You are trapped here. I am trapped elsewhere. However, I still have enough power to give you another chance at Trunks. All I ask in return is that you help set me free from my prison."

"He'll just kill me again," 18 sighed, the memory of her death flashing through her mind and she shuddered. Is that how all her victims felt when she blasted them into nothing?

"I can provide you with enough power to kill him. I'll even return your brother to you and do the same for him if you feel that'll improve your odds."

18 narrowed her eyes. "You're offering a lot and asking for little in return. Should I be concerned?"

"Trust me, my dear, my freedom is more than enough to repay your debt. However, this is the only time I offer this to you. There are many others who I am sure would be more than too happy to accept my generous offer. What do you say? Freedom from this Hell and a chance at revenge or eternity in damnation, whether here or as a part of Cell?"

18 opened her mouth to reply and then her nightmare came true: a small energy blast that knocked her off her feet and sent her hurtling into a mountain side.

"Found you!" Cell cried in excitement as he flew down in front of her. "At long last, I have found you, 18! You've led me on quite a chase, but finally, we can become one. We can become a family. We can become Perfect."

"I'll never become a part of you!" 18 snarled, igniting a ki ball on both hands. She launched them at Cell and they exploded harmlessly on his chest, much to his amusement. The stinger on his tail widened into a bell and 18 stared at it in horror, the memory of 17 being sucked inside flashing through her mind and she gritted her teeth, forming a large ball in her hands. She launched it with venom and while it drove Cell back, he simply forced the energy ball into nothing and she knew it was over. There was no stopping him now, no escaping him and she could fight all she want, in the end, it would mean nothing. It was just like facing Trunks all over again, except Gero's latest creation was dragging it out for his own twisted satisfaction. Well fine, if she was going to go down, she was going down swinging and fighting for her life. She flew at him, swinging her fists and he dodged every blow and a simple backhand smashed her into the mountain again. 18 gasped, pain in her body, pain she had never felt before and the bio-android grinned, sensing victory.

"18, please, don't fight it," Cell chastised like he was talking to a child, slowing approaching her. She fired several ki blasts and he easily deflected them. "Don't you see, this is how it's meant to be? This is our destiny. This is - who is that?"

18 refused to take her eye off Cell, thinking it was some trick he was trying to pull on her, but then she felt a presence and Cell suddenly choked. The presence had taken on a masculine, ghostly form and was elbow deep in Cell's stomach. The bio-android gagged, bile running down his chin and the ghost tore his fist away, tossing 17's bile-drenched body at 18's feet. Cell made a mewling noise and fell to his knees, holding his pulverised stomach and his body convulsed as he shrank into his original form, his eyes wide with horror as he looked upon the Androids and 18 felt a degree of pleasure at his suffering.

"No! Nooooooo!" Cell shrieked. "How dare you?!"

The ghost released a ki blast at the bio-android and he was no longer there.

"Did you just destroy Cell for good?" 18 asked, unable to believe the possibility after so long.

"No, I've merely displaced him for the time being. He will be back," the ghost replied. "Now tell me, 18, do you accept my offer?"

For the first time in forever, a smirk graced her beautiful face. "Of course. When do we leave?"


	2. Namek

The ship hurtled through space, two of the occupants training intensely as they neared their destination. One was Trunks, son of Vegeta, scourge of the Androids and saviour of the human race. The other was Pan, daughter of Trunks' master, Gohan. It had been by complete luck that Trunks discovered her as he helped repair the world after the Androids, as he just so happened to be in Satan City when he witnessed the young child easily lift a steel girder like it weighed a feather. Naturally, he had to inquire about her and at first, all he learnt was that she was the granddaughter of Hercule, the World Champion that the city was named after. Then, he found Pan's mother and it was during the conversation that Videl revealed Gohan as Pan's father. To say that Trunks was surprised that his master had a secret fling was an understatement. He always seemed so busy, diligently training and coming up with ways to try and defeat the Androids, that a relationship seemed impossible. After all, Trunks rarely left his side, but Videl revealed that Gohan usually came at night, pressured by the weight of the world he carried and that it was the only time he could really let that weight go, even if only temporarily. At first, Trunks was upset that his master would keep a secret from him, feeling that as brothers, there were no secrets between them (after all, as a young teen, Trunks had once confessed to Gohan about his physical attraction to Android 18 and his feelings of disgust and self-loathing. Gohan didn't judge him any different for it). However, Trunks quickly got over it and decided to do for Pan what her father did for him and he began training her. At first, Videl was uneasy about the idea, but soon came around as she realised it was the best for her daughter to be around someone just like her. For someone who had very little training, Pan was quite the student and she swiftly became adept at the lessons, wanting to be a hero like her father, a man she never got to know and Trunks felt himself reflected in the little girl and he swore to himself that she would not have the same life that he did and he did his best to tell her stories about Gohan so she knew what kind of man he was.

"Masenko!" Pan cried as she unleashed the attack.

Trunks blocked the attack and held it off until it was over and then she flew at him. He deflected her blows, impressed with her speed and skill and how much she'd grown in the short time he'd been training her. He saw an opening in her assault and he struck and she flew across the chamber and slammed against the wall. She winced and Trunks worried for a moment, but she shrugged it off and attempted another assault. This time, Trunks hit her with a ki ball and Pan shoved it aside, unleashing a barrage of her own ki blasts. Trunks blocked the assault with his body and when the young girl finally let up, he put his hands to the side of his body.

"Galick Gun!"

Pan took the blast head-on, utilising every inch of her Saiyan strength to hold the attack off, but the force of the beam slowly pushed her across the gravity chamber. She gritted her teeth, trying her best, but the attack was too strong, there was a flash of gold and Trunks went Super Saiyan and the Galick Gun slammed Pan against the wall. Trunks stopped the move and powered down and floated over to the panting Pan and held out his hand to her.

"No fair," his student groaned as she took his hand. "You went Super Saiyan."

"Combat is never fair," Trunks said. "The tide of the battle can easily turn. You just hope it turns in your favour."

"If I could turn Super Saiyan, that might help," Pan said.

"You will. You will get there, I promise you. You're getting stronger every day. I'm impressed."

Pan smiled at the praise. "Maybe one day, I might beat you."

Trunks playfully winced. "I wouldn't go that far, but you never know. Come on, let's take a break."

He powered down the gravity chamber and left with Pan by his side, the two making their way to the command centre of the ship, where Android 16 was in control, piloting the ship towards their destination. Following his battle with Cell, Trunks had gone to Dr. Gero's laboratory, intent on destroying the madman's work once and for all. While there, he discovered 16's pod and remembering the Android's peaceful nature and sacrifice in the past, he decided to bring the Android to his mother to check the programming (Bulma had freaked at the thought of a third Android, but Trunks calmed her down after telling her about the past version) and awaken him to become a new protector of the planet.

"How close are we?" Trunks asked.

"We are nearing our destination," 16 replied and he pointed at a speck in the distance. "There. At our current speed, I estimate thirty minutes until our arrival."

"Let's not waste any time then," Trunks said as he slid into the co-pilot's seat.

Previous attempts at getting to Namek had been constantly thwarted in the past by the Androids. Now, with them gone, Bulma was free to finally build a ship capable of sustaining flight to the distant planet. It had taken her longer than she thought due to the scarcity of parts, but she managed in the end, because of course she did, she was a genius. She had wanted to return to Namek to see everyone again, but ultimately decided to stay behind, believing she was needed more on Earth to help restore the world.

Namek loomed closer with each passing second and Trunks felt nervousness tightening in his chest. On one hand, he knew the Namekians thought highly of his mother, but on the other, the same could not be said for his father and he worried about what would happen if he told them he was Vegeta's son. Would they refuse to help? Earth desperately needed the Dragonballs, but Trunks would respect any decision the Namekians made, even if it was a refusal. He just hoped they understood Earth's plight.

The ship passed through Namek's atmosphere and Trunks frowned at the sight of the landscape. The world his mother had described spoke of vibrant green-blue lands, mountains and gushing rivers. Here, the world was barren, huge slashes gouged through the ground and dead, broken trees lay scattered around the landscape. The broken shells of the Namekian homes could be seen in the distance and apart from the trio on the ship, there was not a living soul anywhere in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Pan asked. "You'd think they would come running if a spaceship came to their planet. I know I would."

"Let's find out," Trunks said and when the ship landed, he deployed the gang-walk. The rivers were barely a trickle and fish skeletons littered the shores. "What happened here?"

"My sensors are not detecting any life," 16 reported. "However, they are limited: I need to scope the entire planet to see if we are alone."

"Strange. Not even the Dragon Radar is registering anything," Trunks commented, staring at the contraption.

"Maybe it's broken," Pan suggested. "It _is_ old."

The half-Saiyan shook his head. "Whenever she could, my mother always maintained the Radar. I guess she knew that one day, we would eventually get to Namek."

"We should move," 16 suggested. "Perhaps we can learn what has happened here."

The trio took to the sky and not one of them noticed the scout watching them go, sending the message through to its master. As they flew, 16 scanned the terrain, his life detector coming up empty as they passed over wrecked villages. Trunks noticed the skeletal remains of Namekians and he glanced at Pan, worried about her as she looked upon the scenery of death. She looked troubled and Trunks flew to her side, taking her hand in his in reassurance.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone," he said. "There is bound to be someone here." He looked at 16. "Right?"

"Negative," 16 answered. "All signs of life appear to have been eliminated. Reasons are yet unknown." They passed over yet another ruined village and the Android suddenly stopped. "Wait. I am detecting an energy signal. It is very faint. I am having trouble pinpointing its exact location." He slowly rotated in the air, Trunks and Pan patiently watching him and he finally stopped. "This way."

The two hybrids followed the Android as he led them across Namek's ruined surface. They eventually came to a mountain and 16 stopped once more. "It is coming from within this mountain, yet my scanners do not detect a way inside."

Trunks circled the mountain. It was huge and ended in the ocean, easily capable of hiding a village or two inside. The trick was to find that way inside…he paused, looking at the waters below. "You two stay here and keep an eye out."

"What are you doing?" Pan asked.

"I'm going to find a way in."

He sucked in a breath and dropped into the ocean. Naturally, it got darker the deeper he dived and he lit up a ki ball to use as a light source as he approached the bottom of the ocean. As a half-Saiyan, Trunks was capable of holding his breath for longer than that of a regular human, but he could feel the need to breathe creeping up on his mind. If he didn't find an entrance soon, he would have to surface and try again…a sliver of darkness that appeared larger than normal! He put on a burst of speed and approached the sliver and sure enough, it was an opening into the mountain. Praying he didn't enter the home of a dangerous sea beast and in need of another breath, Trunks swam into the cave. Almost immediately, an intense vortex sucked him deeper into the cave and Trunks felt his body's natural instinct to panic with all the water rushing around him, his brain screamed for air, his ears felt like they were going to pop and as he continued to tumble through the dark cavernous depths, his mind raced with thoughts of his mother, his protégé, that he was an idiot who was about to die in the ocean of a distant planet…

Just as he thought he was about to pass out, there was light and Trunks was forced through the surface by the pressure of the rapids and he sucked in a much needed breath, his lungs heaving for air and he coughed, his vision clearing as air returned to his body, his heart pounding in his chest and he took a moment to curse himself for his foolishness. If he had died, what would happen to Earth's defences then? Hadn't he learnt in the past not to stupid things that could end in his death?

Once he was done chastising himself, Trunks checked his surroundings and found himself in a wide cave, the light coming from the torches hammered into the walls. He drew his sword, unsure of what he might find, hoping it was friendly. His senses were stretched to their max as he descended further into the cave, trying to find the energy 16 had discovered. So far, he felt nothing as he moved deeper into the mountain, the torches getting stretched further from each other and he ignited his aura, careful to keep his power level down as much as he could. Deeper and deeper into the winding tunnel Trunks went and he wondered how long he'd been inside, until the tunnel finally widened into another cave and Trunks found the source of the energy: a sphere that contained only a single Namekian in a meditating state. Trunks slowly sheathed his sword and approached the sphere and the Namekian slowly opened his eyes.

"You should not be here," the Namekian growled as a stern warning. "Now, he'll come."

"Who's he?" Trunks asked. "Who are you? Where is everyone?"

Outside the mountain, as the single sun started to set and darkness loomed on the horizon, young Pan looked to the sky and panic filled her tiny body.

"16, what is that?" she cried, pointing to the sky.

16 faced the cause of her alarm, his sensors scanning the massive structure. "Trunks needs to hurry up. We need to leave immediately. We are in great danger if we remain here."


	3. Gete

"Whoever you are, you need to leave now!" the Namekian demanded, despite keeping a calm demeanour and the sphere flickered out of existence and he lowered his legs to stand. "By coming here, you have threatened what remains of this planet."

"Whoa, hold up, calm down and explain," Trunks held his hands up. "What's going on?"

The Namekian regarded him coolly and sighed. "Long ago, this planet came under attack. We called for aid from Earth's defenders, but they never came and faced with no choice, we merged all of our bodies together to create me. I am Ocarin, the last surviving Namekian and guardian of this planet."

Trunks froze and the colour drained from his face. He remembered when Piccolo fused with Kami in the past and how the action had rendered the Dragonballs inert, until Goku brought Dende to Earth. But here, Dende never came to Earth and if every single Namekian resided within Ocarin, including Dende, that could only mean that even the Namekian Dragonballs were inactive and there was no way to restore the Earth's Dragonballs. Without them, Trunks couldn't fix the damage done to his planet and he felt a wave of despair well up inside, something he hadn't felt since before his second trip into the past.

"You look troubled," Ocarin observed. "Clearly, you were expecting to see the planet populated."

"I was hoping to use the Dragonballs to fix my home," Trunks said. "Our set have been deactivated since Piccolo was killed. I thought the least I could do was restore Earth, but I guess we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Ah yes, the Dragonballs. With my creation, the Dragonballs were destroyed and since I have not been able to create a set of my own thanks to _him_ , I cannot help you."

Hope started to glimmer in Trunks' heart. "You mean you can create Dragonballs?"

Ocarin spread his arms. "Of course. I do require the proper items, but it can be done. However, I am certain that the items I need have been destroyed. Do you still have your Dragon Statue?"

Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I mean, I'm positive we do…um…I didn't check before I came here, but I'm sure we do. Perhaps you could come to Earth and help?"

Ocarin narrowed his eyes. "After you failed to help us when we needed you?"

The half-Saiyan sweat-dropped with a shame he felt he didn't deserve. "I'm sorry no-one was here to help you when you needed us, but that was certainly not my fault. Our defenders had been slaughtered and I spent my entire life living in fear and running for my life until I was strong enough to defend my planet. But I rather not get into an argument with you about that. If you need my help now, I'm here. All I ask in return is that you restore Earth's Dragonballs."

The Namekian crossed his arms and regarded Trunks coolly. "There is a fire that burns inside you. I can see it clearly. Perhaps you are strong enough to help me. What do you know about Cooler?"

"Frieza's brother?" Trunks frowned. "Goku defeated him years ago. It was the last time he turned Super Saiyan, as he died not long after that. What about him?"

"He was not as defeated as you were led to believe," Ocarin said. "Cooler survived, thanks to the Big Gete Star and he attacked our planet. That is why I'm the sole surviving Namekian. That is why my home is the ruin you would've seen."

"Let's help each other then," Trunks offered. "I help you defeat Cooler, you restore Earth's Dragonballs. Deal?"

"I don't think we'll survive the encounter, but very well," Ocarin agreed. "This way."

Outside the mountain, Pan and 16 watched as the Big Gete Star filled the atmosphere, its immense size devouring any remaining sunlight until only darkness remained. 16's scanners reported a mass of artificial energy signals that were greater than his own, while Pan was trying to keep herself calm like Trunks had taught her. She had never been in a real fight before and she didn't want to let her teacher down, but she didn't know how she would fair against something like this.

Multiple lights appeared on the Star's body, two giant spotlights shining onto Pan and 16. "Capture the live one," a voice boomed from the Star. "Destroy the machine."

Massive tentacles stretched from the Star and buried into Namek's landscape and swarms of Cyclopian Drones flew off the Star like a plague of locusts. Pan tried to force her fears aside as she took in the overwhelming numbers and she brought her hands to her forehead.

"Masenko!"

The golden beam blasted forth and smashed through the first few Drones, but others quickly recognised the danger and avoided the beam as it slammed into the Star. It had no effect on the massive machine, but Pan didn't notice as she threw herself into battle, utilising every inch of her training and Saiyan strength. Drones shattered around her fists and feet and 16 threw himself into battle alongside her, his brute strength cleaving through the Drones and leaving their destroyed bodies in his wake. Pan started firing energy blasts at any nearby target, not looking at where she fired them. Sometimes her blasts made contact, other times the Drones were able to avoid them. They began to swarm her, reaching for her and she snarled as she retaliated, throwing fists and energy blasts. A Drone grabbed her from behind and she caved its face in with her elbow. 16 fired his fist through a Drone's head and instead of reattaching his fist on the return, he unleashed a powerful blast that incinerate several Drones at once.

" _There are too many of them,"_ Pan thought as she kicked a Drone off her leg and another grabbed her from behind. She tried to throw her elbow back, but a Drone caught her arm and yet another Drone grabbed her other arm. _"No, no, no, no! let me go! Let go of me!"_ She screamed and her aura ignited as she forced her energy outwards and blasted the Drones off her. _"Where's Trunks? I wish he would hurry up. He'd show them what for."_

An energy blast caught her in the chest and knocked her through the air. Pan caught herself and the Drones dog-piled her, their numbers too great as they flew her towards the Star. 16 saw what was happening and he tried to fly to Pan's aid and something hard slammed his chest and he ended up in the ground. The Android huffed as he picked himself up from the trench and faced the newcomer.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Cooler," the robotic lizard replied with a haughty smirk. "The Saiyan child will provide an excellent amount of energy for the Star. As for you, machine, you are worthless."

16 quickly scanned Cooler. Although he had no natural energy, his artificial energy still exceeded 16's own and he quickly glanced at Pan as she was taken into the Star and he looked back at Cooler in time to catch a fist to his face. 16 flew across the landscape and smashed into a mountainside, his pain receptors going haywire. He knew he stood no chance against Cooler, but until Trunks arrived, he was going to do his best to try and get Pan back.

Prying himself out of the mountain, 16 searched for any weakness and tensed when none came up. Cooler smirked, as if knowing the reason behind 16's distress. The Android steeled himself for a difficult fight and decided to go on the offensive and flew straight at Cooler, his fist launching off his arm. Not expecting the manoeuvre, Cooler was caught by surprise and while he dodged the flying fist, he didn't dodge 16's follow-up punch.

"Lucky shot," Cooler chuckled. "But you are facing the next step in machine evolution. Allow me to demonstrate." He fired a Death Beam that drilled straight through 16's right chest and exited his back. 16 gasped in shock and a quick scan revealed that he had lost the full function of his right arm thanks to the positioning of the Death Beam. 16 looked for Pan and found her aboard the Star, as Cooler raised his finger. "Time to say goodbye."

16's sensors beeped, indicating an incoming energy signal and Cooler went flying across the terrain. The Android had never felt so relieved to see Trunks and he noticed the Namekian, his sensors stating that the newcomer was quite strong, almost on par with Trunks.

"16, are you okay?" Trunks asked. "Where's Pan?"

"She is aboard the ship. I cannot help you much," 16 replied, showing his damaged arm. "I will only be a hindrance."

"You get Pan, I'll handle Cooler."

"I will clear a path for you," Ocarin told 16 and he flew at the Drones, cleaving through them.

Cooler rose up from the crater and ascended to the sky until he was level with Trunks, who faced him fully. "It's been so long since I've seen a Saiyan. This time, however, I will be the victor. I know all about your Super Saiyan form and let me tell you now, you stand no chance against me."

Trunks couldn't help but smirk. "Did you know that there are levels beyond an ordinary Super Saiyan?" His aura ignited and with a shout, he transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. "How do you like your chances now?"

"Hm, interesting," Cooler said. "Unlike last time-"

There was a boom and Cooler flew across the sky. Trunks pursued and hammered blows against the cyborg's body. Cooler was surprised at the power and cursed himself for underestimating a foe once more and he quickly scanned Trunks' offence. He found an opening and drove his fist into Trunks' ribs, halting the attack. In reply, Trunks kicked him in the head and fired the Finish Buster. Cooler dodged the blast and shot several Death Beams in return. Trunks avoid them as he charged and his fist blasted straight through Cooler's chest. The cyborg gaped in shock and Trunks released a ki blast through the gap and obliterated Cooler. He turned towards the Star and saw that Ocarino was still fighting, easily holding his own, while 16 was nowhere in sight and Trunks presumed the Android was aboard the Star. He went to assist and stopped short when Cooler appeared before him.

"What?" Trunks cried. "I destroyed you."

"Yes, you did," Cooler said. "However, the Star does not let me die and it brought me back once more. My flaws have been corrected and this time, you will be destroyed."

Trunks threw a punch. Cooler caught his fist. Trunks unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks and Cooler blocked every single blow with a smirk. He nailed Trunks with a punch to the jaw and knocked him towards the ground. Trunks stopped himself from crashing and narrowly avoided Cooler's foot, but his tail smashed him in the side of his head. Flying back, Trunks performed the movement for Burning Attack and unleashed it. Cooler took the hit and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

" _Dammit,"_ Trunks thought. _"What_ _will it take to put him down?"_

"Is that really all you've got?" Cooler mocked. "I expected more from a Saiyan."

"Very well. How about this?" Trunks replied and he cupped his hands to the side, purple energy shimmering in his palms. "Galick Gun!"

In hindsight, Cooler should have dodged the blast. He should not have let his arrogance underestimate his opponent's attack. But it was too late, as he had decided to take the blast head on, realised too late how powerful it was and couldn't do anything as it tore him to pieces. As the scraps of his body floated towards Namek's surface like burnt snowflakes, Trunks blasted towards the Star, pausing only to help Ocarin finish off the last of the Drones.

"Impressive," Ocarin commented upon seeing Trunks' Super Saiyan state. "What is it?"

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan," Trunks replied. "Now that we've taken out the welcoming committee, shall we remove this monstrosity from here?"

Ocarin motioned towards the Star. "After you."

Trunks entered the Star, the Namekian right behind him. He spread his senses in search of Pan's energy and found her deep within the Star, as a Drone appeared and was instantly destroyed by an energy blast. "We're going to have be quick."

Ocarin nodded and the pair flew down the corridor, blasting through any Drones that tried to stop them. Trunks kept his focus on Pan's energy and it was so still, like she was unconscious, and worried thoughts constantly rushed through his mind as he blitzed through the Star's defenders. He was so focused on finding Pan that he didn't detect the attack until it was too late and he was blasted through a steel wall. Ocarino halted and Cooler faced him with a smirk.

"Guess who's back? And this time, I am not alone."

Three exact copies took up position behind him and another three moved in behind Ocarino. In the next room, Trunks groaned and cursed himself for failing to be aware and he rose to his feet, finding five Coolers standing before him, all wearing an identical smirk.

" _Okay, that is not creepy at all,"_ Trunks thought and then it was bright and then there was only darkness.


	4. Alive

Trunks groggily opened his eyes, his head throbbing and his body protesting and he tried to move but found himself rooted in place. He panicked and found his limbs restrained by a number of wires wrapped tightly around him. Not only that, but he wasn't the only one in the same position: both Pan and Ocarin were next to him, also similarly restrained.

"Pan, wake up!" Trunks called. "Ocarin, you too. Come on guys, we're-"

"Trapped?" a disembodied voice spoke and Trunks swivelled his head around to the centre of attention in the middle of the spacious room: a mangled head, suspended by wires, as if they were only things keeping the head functional. "Like little rats in a laboratory, you only serve one purpose: you are to feed the machine. Your Saiyan energy will be perfect fuel for the Big Gete Star."

"Not if I can help it," Trunks growled, trying to summon his power. "Pan, Ocarin, wake up!"

The Namekian groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and anger laced his features when he saw the predicament he was in and he glared at Trunks. "This is all your fault! If you had never come here, this would not have happened!"

"What? I was looking for help. I had no idea this was going to happen," Trunks defended himself.

"He does have a point," Cooler's head interrupted. "I probably would never have returned to Namek if it wasn't for your arrival, Saiyan. Now, enough talk. Let the draining commence!"

Trunks felt the pull on his energy and he cried out, Ocarin joining him and even young Pan was forced from her unconsciousness to scream as her energy was drained. Hearing her scream, knowing Cooler was slowly killing her and possibly enjoying it brought a white-hot rage to the surface and Trunks cried out as he took control of his energy and powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan.

"Yes!" Cooler's head spoke in delight. "Give me more of that Super Saiyan power."

"You want more of this?" Trunks said. "Fine, I'll give you more!"

He powered up further, his aura expending around him as his body bulked up, pushing him to the Ultimate Super Saiyan state, flooding the system with power. So much power. Too much power. Sparks appeared in the walls of the Star and Cooler's head started to panic at the amount of power the Super Saiyan was putting out.

"No, stop! No more! You'll destroy everything!"

"I thought you wanted me to feed the machine?" Trunks smirked. "I'm doing just that."

He continued to pump his power through the wires and the overload was too much for the Star to bear. Ocarin decided to follow suit and an aura surrounded him as he shouted, joining his energy with Trunks' and flames erupted in the control room as the Star started to shut down. Drones were the first to collapse and Metal Coolers followed them with some resistance.

"No more!" Cooler's head shouted and the wires released the trio, dropping them to the ground. Despite the weariness of his body, Trunks managed to catch the weakened Pan before she hit the ground and she gave him a weak smile, her body not used to the strain placed upon it. "I will have to destroy you myself."

Wires grew and wires formed and wires wrapped around Cooler's disfigured head, giving him a body and making him big, making him huge and he towered over the trio. Ocarin fired a blast and a giant fist of wires drove him into the wall. Trunks put Pan's unconscious form down and he flew at Cooler and was swatted away like a pesky fly. His weakened state failed him and he dropped down to regular Super Saiyan, wires wrapping his body until he resembled an insect in a spider's web and once again, he felt his energy being sucked from his body.

"You damn monkeys have cost me," Cooler growled and he punched Ocarin to the ground and forced him to suffer the same fate. "Always costing me, but I will have the last laugh. Even as the Star crumbles around me, at least I get to drain the very life out of you."

Trunks was down. Ocarin was down. Pan was down and out. The more he struggled to free himself, the more Trunks felt his energy drain and he was reverted to his normal form, unable to sustain his Super Saiyan state. He was stuck, he was helpless, he was dying, they were all going to die and it was all his fault. All his stupid fault.

"Hell Flash!"

The wires retreated and Trunks sucked in a lungful of air, feeling his energy slowly return. He looked up to see Ocarin pick up Pan, as Cooler crumbled, his body engulfed in flames, the Star disintegrating around them and 16 was by his side, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks," Trunks said and the Android nodded.

"The Star will implode in two minutes. We must hurry."

"No!" Cooler cried and he fired a laser from his good eye, hitting 16 in the back. He fell, dropping Trunks. He landed in a crouch and glared at the crumbling, miserable wreck that was once Cooler.

"It's time you joined your family in Hell," Trunks said and he summoned whatever energy he had left, transforming to Super Saiyan and performed a series of rapid hand movements. "Burning Attack!"

And Cooler was no more.

The Star was exploding into pieces, but Ocarin made it outside, Pan in his arms and he flew, hoping to find the ship in time. He knew what would happen when the Star finally exploded. It was imbedded in Namek's crust and unless it left the planet, there was not going to be a planet left. Trunks and 16 finally escaped the dying Star, flying as fast as they could with Trunks' limited energy. The Star finally exploded in a massive shower of flames that ignited the night and made it appear like day once more. The destruction of the planet-like structure sent reverberations deep into Namek's core and jagged splits sliced through the crust as Namek began to fall apart, unable to withstand the collapse of the Big Gete Star. Ocarin found the ship and gently placed Pan inside, but he had no idea how to operate the machinery and frustration built inside him at the lack of Trunks and 16.

" _Damn it! I refuse to die here, not like this, not after everything my people have sacrificed."_

Trunks and 16 finally reached the ship along with the rips of Namek and the Android immediately went to the control room and powered up the ship. Just as he prepared for take-off, the land collapsed beneath them and the ship pitched over, trapping one of the legs within the rubble.

"We're stuck!" 16 called. "Someone must go outside and free the ship."

"On it," Trunks said. "Make sure the thrusters are set to full."

He flew outside and gripped the ship and even with his decreased strength, he started to lift the ship free. Namek had other ideas and the ground split open into a chasm and Trunks lost his footing and the ship fell towards him. Flaring his aura, Trunks pushed against the ship and 16 set the thrusters to full power and the ship shot up into the sky, narrowly avoiding the geyser of lava that burst up from the chasm. Trunks barely dodged the incineration and he flew after the ship, trying to catch up as Namek split apart beneath him. 16 stopped the ship, allowing the Saiyan to climb on and then he blasted the ship through the atmosphere and into space as Namek finally gave in and exploded, the shockwave pummelling the ship through outer space. Over and over the ship violently tumbled with no direction and Pan was forced awake from the turbulence.

"What's going on?" she cried, clearly in disarray and she stopped herself from slamming into a wall.

"Just hang on," Trunks called back, dodging a piece of loose equipment.

Slowly, the ship stopping pitching and 16 was able to regain control, although the ship was completely a mess. Ocarin walked to the porthole window, gazing out at the vast emptiness of space where Namek used to rest and Trunks eventually joined him.

"I'm sorry about your planet," the young Saiyan said. "If I had known what was going to happen…I wouldn't have arrived. Namek is my fault."

"That is true," Ocarin stated, not looking at him. "I even faked my death and hid in the hopes that Cooler would give up and leave Namek alone. It worked, but I knew he would eventually return. I hoped that I would be strong enough for the next time and I was wrong. Still, if we make it to your planet, we can use the Dragonballs to restore Namek."

"What would you do if you do that?" Trunks asked. "You'll be the only one on the planet. Won't you get lonely there?"

"If you think I will choose to live on your planet, you're sorely mistaken."

"It was only a suggestion. We've had Namekians live there in the past. Piccolo, Kami-"

"Leave me be, Saiyan," Ocarin cut in. "I wish to be alone right now."

Taken back briefly, Trunks saw the hardened expression and nodded to his request. "Alright then."

-X-

A moment of darkness.

And life surged through her.

Darkness surrounded her as she gasped, sucking in air, savouring it filling her lungs…but a second lungful wasn't coming. Something was crushing her, compressing her from all sides. She couldn't see anything and for a moment, she started to panic, but she quickly calmed herself. She never panicked. Panicking was for the weak. She flexed her fingers, calling her power forth and a light shimmered in the darkness and she forced it outwards, igniting the world around her.

Darkness gave way to light, bright overwhelming light and 18 briefly covered her eyes as metal rained down around her. She couldn't believe it actually worked. Whoever that being was, they weren't lying to her. She breathed in fresh air, relishing the feel of the sunlight on her porcelain skin, enjoying the life that had been restored to her.

She was alive again and it felt so good. Nearby, another pile of scrap metal exploded and 17 floated into the sky, staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe he was truly alive either.

"17, we're alive!" 18 cried in joy. "It worked. He told us the truth. He gave us life!"

"It – it's impossible and yet-" 17 said in wonder. "I even feel stronger too."

She flexed her fingers, feeling her power and amazed at the increase. Even if the whelp had gotten stronger since their last fight, she felt, no, knew she could crush him easily, especially with her brother by her side. Revenge would finally be hers and she was going to enjoy extinguishing Trunks' miserable life.

And then what?

Towards the end of their lives, it had been getting harder and harder for the twins to find any human prey and if they continued where they left off after killing Trunks, what would they do next? Blow up buildings? And what about after that? Mountains?

18 shook her head. She had priorities, namely a certain lavender-haired brat.

"18…we're in a dump," 17 observed. "They tossed our bodies into a scrap metal dump like we were yesterday's garbage. How rude."

18 looked out towards the city. A city had appeared to have been rebuilt. How long were they dead for? "Perhaps we should remind them how inappropriate that was. After all, it would be bound to get someone's attention."

17 clenched his hand and a wicked grin lit his face. "We are stronger now. Much stronger. Trunks won't stand a chance against us. And I do love a good revenge story."

His twin frowned. "That would imply you've read stories. I didn't know you were capable of such a thing."

"Oh shut up. I had to do something to pass the time between our games. Now, can we go and throw a welcome back party? Celebrate our resurrection with the humans?"

18 smirked, a sight that had been the last thing many victims saw. "Yes, let's."


	5. Reunion

"There it is," Pan cried happily. "There's home. We're finally home!"

Trunks joined the young girl by the window, staring at Earth as it loomed closer. Just like when they left, it was amazing to see their planet from outer space, its outer beauty disguising the horror and destruction wrought upon its surface. Hopefully, they could finally change that and give life back to their home and restore the damage done.

The ship descended through the atmosphere and Trunks watched Capsule Corps get closer with each passing second, pride and accomplishment blooming in his chest. He couldn't wait to see his mother's face when he would tell her about the Dragonballs, that there was still hope in healing their world. Steam issued from the ports of the ship as its legs extended and finally touched down. The gangplank opened and Pan was the first out, laughing gleefully as she threw herself onto the grass.

"Home!" she giggled and she looked up at Trunks. "Is my mom around? I wanna see her."

"She is waiting with Bulma," 16 answered, stepping off the ship. "She is anxious."

Pan shot off for the complex, eager to be reunited with her mother, as Ocarin grabbed Trunks' shoulder. "Where is the stone statue?"

"How about I introduce you to my mother first before we do that?" Trunks suggested. "It's been a long flight and I need a rest and let her know that I'm back."

Ocarin considered it and Trunks worried that he might have a disagreement on his hands, but to his internal relief, the Namekian nodded his head, acquiescing to the Saiyan's suggestion. "Very well. We shall see this 'mother' of yours."

Trunks led the way inside Capsule Corps and passed Pan chatting animatedly to Videl, obviously excited by her life-threatening trip and he could see the worry lines that etched Videl's face as she listened to her daughter's story. Trunks chuckled and stopped when the familiar blue hair appeared.

"Welcome back, Trunks," Bulma exclaimed as she pulled her son into a hug. "You had me worried for a moment there."

"I told you I would be fine," Trunks said, relishing the hug and he was reluctant to break it. "We had some trouble and uh…some bad news."

"What do you mean?" his mother asked, her eyes flicking to Ocarin and he could see her trying to remember his face.

"The Namekian Dragonballs no longer exist. But there's still a chance. Mother, this is Ocarin. He is the accumulation of all the remaining Namekians and as such, he can revive our Dragonballs."

"Hello, Ocarin," Bulma introduced herself and extended her hand. "I'm Bulma, Trunks' mother."

"I remember you," Ocarin said, taking her hand and slowly shaking it. "I don't mean myself, I mean the Namekians that created me. I have all their memories and they never forgot you for your kindness and hospitality. As such, I am honoured to meet you myself."

"Well, aren't you a charmer," Bulma chortled. "Welcome to Earth. If you need somewhere to stay, my home is open to you."

"It won't be necessary. Once I revive the Dragonballs, I will wish for my home planet to be restored and head back as soon as possible, although I do appreciate the offer."

Bulma nodded and her eyes flicked to 16, who had finally arrived inside the complex, and she rushed to his side. "What happened to you?!"

"We ran into trouble on Namek and I was injured," 16 said. "I believe I am in need of a vacation as a result."

She smiled at the reference. "Well, come on, let's get you fixed up."

The radio was playing idyllically in the background, a jovial song performing and Trunks' enhanced hearing picked up the sudden change that made his blood run cold. "Breaking news! West City is under attack! It is unconfirmed…no, it is confirmed now…the Androids are back! The Androids are back! Everyone…run for your lives."

"No," Trunks murmured. "That can't be right. I destroyed them. I destroyed them! There was nothing left of them. They can't be back. They can't be!"

"What are these 'Androids'?" Ocarin asked in confusion.

"They were the beings responsible for slaughtering the world's heroes and most of the human race," Bulma explained quietly, her face pale from the news. "It's why it took us so long to get to Namek."

"Mom, I have to go," Trunks said, removing his jacket. "I have to end this once and for all."

"I know you do…just, be careful."

"Do you require assistance?" Ocarin asked as the half-Saiyan moved for the door.

Trunks paused and quickly thought it over. "I won't say no. But be warned, the Androids are strong."

"Understood."

The pair left the building and shot off into the sky, as Pan turned to her mother. "Is it true? Are the Androids really back?" she asked in a quiet, scared voice.

Videl simply held her daughter tighter. "I'm afraid it is."

-X-

It felt good and refreshing to be able to destroy, to watch humans fleeing for their lives, to see the horror stricken on their faces. Apparently, the twins had been dead long enough for the humans to rebuild their cities and it was like their first time, with new buildings to destroy. 18 grinned sadistically as she launched an energy ball and it annihilated a building, people screaming in terror. They were running due to fear and for a moment, 18 was transported to that hellish place. Constantly running due to fear, trying everything she could to avoid a fate worse than her own death. The place where she had become very much like her victims. She knew how they felt and she knew she never wanted to experience that ever again.

Cell was waiting for her.

The energy ball died on her fingertip as she watched the humans scurry beneath her and to her disgust, realised that she could almost empathised with them. She knew what it was like having to run and hide because her life depended on it. She knew how it felt struggling to survive, constantly paranoid, constantly on the lookout, unable to do a thing against someone stronger than her. Now she knew how Trunks suffered and she wondered if she should be doing this at all.

Like a tidal wave, the hatred and thirst for revenge swarmed her mind like an unknown force, like someone commanding her, and the energy ball grew in size in response and she fired it. Another building came crashing down, dust billowing onto the streets and the screaming slowly died.

"Aw, I wanted that building," 17 whined like an upset child and 18 glared at him.

"There's plenty more. The humans have been busy since we were gone."

"I know. Isn't it great. It's like our first week all over again."

"Too bad it won't be like your first week," said a voice the twins knew all too well.

18 faced him, the hatred and need for vengeance filling her mind. She wanted him on his knees, his pretty face broken as he begged for his life, a life that she was going to squeeze out of him. Oh, she was going to enjoy making the brat suffer for what he did to her. The suffering he inflicted on her, she was going to repay tenfold! Every drop of life she drew, she was going to savour.

"I don't know how you are back," Trunks said, "but trust me when I promise to return you to Hell."

"Hm, how cute," 17 sneered. "You got one over us and now you think you're a big man. We're not going back to Hell. We're stronger now, so it's a good thing you brought a friend. You'll need him."

Only then did 18 notice the Namekian, so focused on her hatred for Trunks that she didn't notice him. She smiled. She had killed a Namekian before and so easily too and she wondered if she could have some fun with this one. Her thought was halted when Trunks shouted and he transformed into the Super Saiyan form she hated so much.

"So, who do you want?" 17 asked his sister. "I kinda want the green one, since you got to kill one last time."

"Be my guest,"18 smirked, never taking her eyes off Trunks and she pointed at him. "I want him anyway."

Trunks stood ready. Her smirk never wavered and she shot at him. He blocked their strike and they traded vicious blows, neither one overcoming the other. Trunks was surprised at her power, as every attempt he made to overpower her was countered by her sharp reflexes and his surprise grew as he realised she was pushing him back. 18 was relentless, hammering at Trunks as she backed him up against a building and then she kicked him straight through it. The building crumbled and Trunks quickly halted his momentum, trying to clamp down on his surprise and slow-building niggle of worry. However the Androids were back, they were now stronger than before and Trunks quickly wiped away the relief that he was only fighting one, concerned that his power wouldn't hold up against both Androids.

" _How is this possible?"_ he questioned as 18 shot at him again and he barely dodged her swipe. _"None of this makes sense. This shouldn't be happening, it's impossible."_

He parried her fist and drove his fist into her gut. 18 gasped and a blow to her jaw slammed her into the road below. She bounced and flipped over onto her feet as Trunks zoomed down and splayed his palm right before her face. Familiarity struck her and she briefly thought 'not again', but instead of fear, 18 felt hatred and she batted his hand aside as he unleashed the energy blast. A nearby shop was demolished and horror-struck, Trunks was off-guard and 18 sunk her boot into his stomach. Trunks gagged, shock all over his face, and she punched him, driving a trench into the road with his body. She fired twin blasts and he shot into the sky to avoid them and she flew at him, trading blows once more. He found himself on the defensive and tried to reclaim the offense; he feinted a swing and landed a blow against her cheek that shot her straight like a pinball into a building. Trunks threw his Finish Buster, hoping to destroy her in the explosion, but 18 flew out of the destruction, not a single hair out of place, although her jacket was slightly ripped.

" _Why is nothing working on her?"_ Trunks wondered, fighting back his childhood panic that threatened to rear its ugly head. She smirked, that same playful and sinister smirk that haunted his nightmares for _years_. He'd finally wiped it off her face before and he was going to do it –

Trunks slammed into the ground and groaned. Rolling onto his back, he saw 17 in the sky, waving merrily down at him.

"That green guy put up a good fight, but then I got bored," 17 said as he floated down. "After all, why let my sister have all the fun? The real fun is right here, hey, Trunks?"

"How are you back?" Trunks asked as he stood, aware of 18 slowly approaching him from behind. "The Dragonballs don't exist and even if they did, no-one in their right mind would revive you."

"Yes, we had help," 17 replied. "Someone made us an offer too good to be true. All we have to do is kill you and I have the feeling it will be easy. We are much stronger now, Trunks. You liking your chances?"

"I'll take them anyway."

Trunks flared his aura and shot at 17 and drove him away with a punch. He pivoted and elbowed the charging 18 to the ground. 17's knee slammed into Trunks' jaw. They traded blows and 18 launched several energy blasts. Trunks shoved 17 away and protected himself against the blasts and both Androids slammed into him, attacking any part they could reach. Trunks defended and felt himself being pushed by the combined pair, panic rising in his focused mind. He clamped down on it as best he could and fired a blast point-blank at 17. The Android emerged unscathed and 18 punched Trunks to the ground, then booted him in the stomach. Trunks gagged and 17 kicked him in the head like he was kicking a soccer ball. Blood flew from Trunks' mouth and the Androids pressed their attack.

He was losing. He knew it. Every attempt he made to stop them, they countered, their power too much for him. Despair filled him and he tried so very hard to ignore it, fighting like his life depended on it, because it _did_. He couldn't afford to lose and yet, his efforts meant nothing. 17 and 18 grinned and flew at the bloodied Trunks, the latter flying around and the twins struck at the same time, their elbows crashing into the front and back of Trunks' neck. His eyes went white and he gasped, struggling to breathe and 18 grabbed him by his jacket and hurled him into the sky. 17 drove Trunks into the ground with an axe-handle strike and 18 kicked his face, breaking his nose. Trunks tried to get up, but 18 stepped on his head and pinned him down.

"Aw, what's with the glare? Aren't you enjoying our reunion?" 18 mocked her prey as he glared at her with every fibre of hatred in his body. She stomped his head and Trunks nearly blacked out and she grabbed his jaw and squeezed. "This is your fault, you know. If you had just _died_ all those years ago, you wouldn't be here, suffering right now."

"Someone – had to – stop you," Trunks gritted out and she squeezed his jaw tighter, threatening to break it.

"Let's finish him, 18," 17 said and his twin smirked, dropping Trunks and joined him in the sky. Together, they created twin balls of energy, pouring as much power into them as they could. "Goodbye, Trunks," 17 smirked and they hurled the balls at Trunks' prone form.

The massive fireball that ignited brightened the sky and could be seen from miles away.


	6. Crack

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the faves, follows and reviews :)

* * *

Dust billowed and curled, slowly fading with the wind and all that was left was the result of the Androids' devastation, a harsh reminder of their past reign of terror. A sinister smile came to 17's face, marring his handsome looks, as he gazed upon Trunks' final resting place.

"We did it," he said, softly at first, then he looked at his sister and he was overcome with giddiness. "We actually did it, 18! We finally killed him! Who can stop us now? No-one!"

18 hummed, not really paying attention to her brother, her eyes focused on the rubble that Trunks was buried under. She remembered when they thought they had killed him once before, only for the half-Saiyan to return some time later. In fact, it had been quite a recurring theme, even when Gohan was alive and just because they had overwhelmed Trunks this time didn't mean he was dead. She ignited an energy ball and tossed it at the rubble. The sky lit up brighter than ever once more and when it returned to normal, 17 huffed and glared at his sister.

"Was that really necessary, 18? He's dead. There's no way he could've survived that."

"True, but punks like him are like rats. They always find a way out. I'm just making sure to cover ourselves; don't want to make a mistake like last time."

17 shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I suppose. Come on, we should celebrate. The world is ours for the taking."

"That won't be necessary," came someone's voice and 18 froze at the familiarity of it. She quickly put on her cold mask and turned to face him. Tall and pale, red hair branching out past his pointed ears, blue decorative and ornate robes and a wickedly sinister staff in his right hand. Power crackled from his very presence and 18 felt like a worthless worm just from being near him right now.

"Demigra," she spoke as a breathless whisper.

"Who are you?" 17 snapped flippantly, annoyed that someone was delaying his celebration.

"This is Demigra," 18 told him. "He is the very reason why we're alive right now."

"Oh…thanks…I guess. So what do you want?"

"Well first, I want to thank you for taking care of the Saiyan problem for me," Demigra smiled. "Excellent job, by the way. Now, comes the next part."

"What next part?" 17 questioned. "As far as I'm concerned, you helped us and we helped you, so we're already square. There is no next part."

"17," 18 hissed, trying to get him to stop. She had witnessed Demigra's power when he easily tore her brother from Cell and revived them. She didn't want to piss Demigra off and get returned to Hell as a result. She had no doubt he was capable of doing that. At the same time, however, she was not interested in serving someone, or anyone for that matter, but she was willing if it meant she got to stay alive and right now, that was all that was important to her.

"No, I helped you when I gave you life. Killing Trunks was just a bonus," Demigra said, calm and patient. "Now, you help me in return. Simple, no?"

"I stand by my claim."

Before 18 could hit her brother and tell him to knock it off, the orb on Demigra's staff glowed and she felt a surge of immense power from the back of her mind, the very same surge that compelled to restart her slaughter. She fought hard against it, trying to regain control and take back her individuality, but the power of Demigra's magic was too strong and she felt herself slipping and giving in to him.

"A little resistant, but no matter," Demigra commented. "You belong to me now and I will let you go when I believe you deserve it. Now come, we have much to do."

With no choice but to obey his words, the twins flew after their master.

-X-

Bulma was wringing her hands nervously as she wore out a pattern in the floor. Videl watched her from the doorway, her own feelings of anxiety matched by the genius. Pan was asleep on a nearby couch, worn out from her trip into space, and with a heavy sigh, Videl called out. "You want some tea?"

Bulma finally stopped her pacing, her face wrecked with uneasiness and her body tense. "It's been hours. They should have been back by now. Something's wrong, I know it is."

"We don't know that for sure," Videl said, although she agreed with the older woman. "Tea?"

The heiress sighed, low and weary and Videl's heart went out to her. "Yes, please."

As Videl busied herself in the kitchen, trying to keep her worried mind off the unknown, Bulma decided to check on 16. She had done the repairs he needed and put him through for a final check, but that was when she realised how much time had passed since Trunks and Ocarin left to face the Androids and when the pair hadn't returned, she grew worried. Now, she needed to keep her mind occupied and pray that her son was still alive.

"Hey, 16, how are we?" Bulma asked with false cheeriness, going to the computer for the analysis.

"I have been better," 16 said as he sat up and Bulma hummed as she looked over the results.

"Well, the good news you are back to better now," she said and if there was a slight tremble to her voice, the Android thankfully didn't notice it.

"Have Trunks and Ocarin returned?" 16 asked.

Never mind.

"Uh…no, they haven't," Bulma replied, refusing to look at him.

"It has been hours. They should have returned…perhaps the twins are stronger now," 16 mused. "I need to go and find out what has happened."

"I don't like the idea of you going out there by yourself," Bulma said. "What if…the Androids are waiting?"

"What if Trunks and Ocarin have survived, but need help getting home?"

"Hm, point. But please, 16, be cautious. Who knows what's happened."

Videl's scream and the shattering of china suddenly pierced the air and 16 launched off the table, immediately flying upstairs with Bulma following him as best as she could for a human and when she reached the living quarters, she instantly saw the cause for Videl's distress and her hands flew to her mouth to stop her own scream from leaving her.

"Trunks?" Bulma cried.

Ocarin stood in the doorway, his body slowly healing from the wounds inflicted on him by 17. However, Trunks hung off the Namekian like a limp puppet, unconscious and bloodied, bruises and burns marring his body, his nose clearly broken and there was an ugly discolouring on his ribs, no doubt possibly due to broken bones. His jaw hung limp, signs of it being crushed visible around his mouth. It was like he had been put through a meat grinder and then smashed by a violent tenderizer. The Namekian huffed and laid Trunks on the vacant couch, since Pan had woken up scared due to her mother's scream and was now staring at her mentor with wide, horror-stricken eyes.

"Kami, what happened?" Bulma wailed as she rushed to her son's side, desperately checking for a pulse and Videl disappeared to get rags and hopefully find some senzu beans.

"Whatever they are, the 'Androids', they are powerful," Ocarin explained, his breathing wheezing and laboured due to his own set of broken bones. "I fought one of them and I was easily defeated. I fear to say that against them both, Trunks did not stand a chance."

The half-Saiyan was a complete mess and if she hadn't heard him struggling to breathe, Bulma would've thought her son was dead. He looked worse than the last time he was smashed by the Androids and she worried if he would recover from his injuries.

"How could they have come back?" Bulma said, more so to herself than anyone else. "Why are they back? How are they stronger than my boy? Did we not suffer enough the first time around? Why must we suffer again?"

Videl returned and Bulma gladly accepted the items and set about cleaning her son.

"Tell me more about them," Ocarin said. "I couldn't sense their energy, yet their strength was immense. They make Cooler look like an insect compared to them."

"Well, if you must know," Videl said, her mind filled with the horrors of her past and she started the story about the Androids.

-X-

The waves rolled against the bottom of the cliffs, appearing calm and serene. 18 stared at the water, her mind a complete opposite to the scenery below her; conflict and obedience fought each other for dominance. The magic had lifted slightly enough for 18 to regain some form of self-awareness and although she tried to fight against the mental slavery, she knew it was futile. Demigra's might was too much for her and it reminded her so much of Gero, of how he would compel her to sleep dreamlessly whenever she displeased him. She hated to be under someone else's control, hated it with every fibre of her being. It was the reason why her brother had killed Gero the first chance he got: the twins were too independent to allow someone else have free reign over them. And now, in her desperation to escape Hell and get her revenge, 18 had allowed another person to enslave her and 17 again, forced to carry out their bidding against her will.

Kami, she hated it. She enjoyed her free will and independency far too much to be under someone's control and yet there was nothing she could do about it. Powerful as she was now, she was just a weakling compared to Demigra's power. She was usually the rational one in comparison to 17 and yet, she didn't think it through when she agreed to Demigra's suggestion, too consumed with vengeance, too consumed with fear and as a result, she'd been too reckless in her decision.

Was it worth it?

Yes, she had gotten her vengeance against Trunks, but at what cost? In hindsight, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She knew it would have been only a matter of time before Cell found her and if it hadn't been for Demigra's interference, she would be a part of Cell right now, virtually gone from existence once she had become a part of that vile creature. But now that she was alive once more and her vengeance sated, she'd been forced into servitude to Demigra and despite her awe of his power, she wanted no part of it. She didn't want to be forced into blind obedience for him. She'd been a slave once before and she swore to herself that she would die before she ever became someone else's slave. And yet, here she was, just a puppet for another master.

Kami, she hated it.

What were they even doing here?

"What are we doing here?" 18 asked. At least she could speak her own mind, so there was that.

"Don't you see it?" Demigra asked, pointing at the sky with his staff. "Focus your mind at where I'm pointing. You'll see it soon enough."

18 followed his direction, wishing she could focus with her mind. The magic receded a touch more and the focus came to her and she found it: a tiny sliver of a crack in the sky that brimmed with the same magic that filled Demigra's being.

"That leads to the Crack in Time where I am imprisoned," Demigra explained. "It is a tiny thing, unnoticed by the human eye."

"If you're imprisoned in there, how come you're here?" 17 questioned.

"My boy, this is only an illusion. A solid, powerful illusion, but an illusion no less," Demigra replied. "For me to access my full power, I will need to be freed from the Crack. That is where you two come in. You are both endless energy and I believe with enough energy, fuelled by a touch of my own power, should be enough to breech the Crack and set me free."

" _Full power?"_ 18 thought in alarm. _"This isn't his full power now? He's even more powerful? No, I can't be a part of this. No, I refuse. Don't make me!"_

Demigra's eyes narrowed at 18 and he raised his staff. "Don't worry, my dear Lazuli. There is no need for your concern. I do reward my faithful followers, even if I must make them more…compliant at times."

The magic surged again and 18 fought for control, but she lost herself once more. With the twins under his full control again, Demigra directed them towards the Crack and the Androids raised their hands. Energy flowed from their body, feeding into the Crack and Demigra smiled in satisfaction as he felt the Crack start to widen under their power.

It would be time soon.


	7. Rage

He felt weak and pathetic.

All of his training was for naught. He'd gotten strong enough to destroy them, but it had been for nothing. The Androids came back and nearly killed him; it was actually a miracle Trunks survived. Now, he was stuck, unsure of what to do. The Androids were back, stronger than ever, and once again, Trunks stood no chance against them. His heart was heavy with disappointment, his mind constantly replaying the fight, a nightmare all over once more.

Trunks clenched his fist in anger. He had to stop them. He _had to_. He didn't change time for nothing. He didn't spend two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for nothing. All his efforts to save the world, successful in the end as he was and yet, it meant nothing. Hasn't everyone suffer enough during the first reign of terror? Now they have to suffer again? How many lives would be lost before Trunks finally stopped them again? Or would he fail again and allow the Androids free reign to wipe out the last of humanity? They were only just start to rebuild the world and start anew and now there was no point to it, unless he could stop them somehow, but he didn't know how.

A flash of immense power!

Trunks latched onto it and whatever it was, it was dark and evil and no doubt the Androids were involved. He floated up from his position on the roof of Capsule Corporation, pinpointing the energy signal and he was quickly not alone in the sky, Ocarin, 16 and Pan joining him. Earlier, upon learning of the senzu bean's properties, Ocarin had requested to eat it while Bulma was cleaning Trunks up and then he displayed his ownership of Dende's healing powers, restoring Trunks to full health. Afterwards, he'd gone to meditate to recover his stamina.

"What is that?" the young girl asked.

"Trouble," Ocarin stated and he glanced at Trunks. "The Androids?"

"Not sure, but I don't doubt they are involved," Trunks replied. "We have to stop them."

"Your power level has increased since your last confrontation," 16 observed. "However, I do not know if it will be enough against 17 and 18, given that I have not calculated their power yet."

"Well, that's comforting. Alright, Pan, you stay here."

"Why?" the child whined.

"Because it is too dangerous."

"Isn't that why you trained me? So I can help? I want to help."

" _She has a point, but I can't risk it. I'll never forgive myself if anything bad happened to her,"_ Trunks thought, memories of his training sessions with Gohan popping up. It had been different then, them two against the Androids. He had felt like such a liability to Gohan, unable to help and constantly needed saving and while that was not the case with Pan (heck, she was stronger than he was when he was her age), he would not risk her if he could help it. She was his only link to Gohan. "Pan, please, go home. We can handle it."

"I was fine against that stupid metal lizard," Pan said, stubbornly crossing her arms. "He was cheating by having copies of himself."

"This is different."

"I want to help. I'm not going anywhere except with you."

She was stubborn, that much is true. Definitely her mother's daughter and Trunks relented. "Fine. But you stay back and let us handle the fighting. Are we ready?" he asked the other two and both Ocarin and 16 nodded. "Let's go."

-X-

The Crack widened with each passing second and it was only a matter of time before Demigra could finally escape his prison and begin his revenge that he had spent countless millennia planning. He frowned suddenly and an energy ball flew in out of nowhere, aimed at the Crack. It exploded and Demigra growled, having stopped the blast in time. 17 and 18 stopped their energy transfer and they looked around, trying to locate the enemies and 17 went flying. Super Saiyan Trunks spun around in the same motion and kicked 18 in the face, as Demigra whirled and halted Ocarin's sneak attack.

"Who the hell are you?" the Namekian demanded.

"Never you mind that, mortal," Demigra said and he pushed his staff and flicked Ocarin away. "You are not even on my level."

17 blocked Trunks' fist and batted him aside and 16 wrapped his arms around the smaller Android and pinned him in place. 17 shouted and exerted his dark power and 16 was blasted away. 18 fired several blasts at Trunks and he tucked his body into a ball, undertaking the barrage. Seeing the assault on her mentor, Pan threw herself into the fray and hit 18 from behind with a kick.

"Another brat?" 18 sneered. "Fine. I have ways of dealing with you."

"You won't hurt him anymore," Pan cried with a look of fierce determination.

"You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that."

"Pan, no!" Trunks shouted and he tried to fly to her aid, but was struck by Demigra's Bloody Saucer.

"You are supposed to be dead," the Demon God snarled. "I guess I wasted my time with the Androids if they are incapable of doing a simple job. Now die!"

It quickly descended into chaos. Despite it being four on three, the strength of Demigra and the Android twins was too powerful. Trunks was battered by 17 and 18 as they took sadistic delight in pulverizing him and whenever Pan or 16 tried to help, they were easily smacked aside like they were nothing, the twins intent on tormenting the half-Saiyan. Trunks tried to fight back, but every move he made was countered and punished and when 17 struck Trunks with his Photon Blast, 18 followed suit with her High-Pressure Blast and Trunks was driven into the ground. Unable to sustain his Super Saiyan state from such a beating, Trunks dropped back to his regular state.

"Trunks!" Pan cried and overcome with fury, she cupped her hands to her side and blue energy gathered in her palms; her eyes flashed green and her hair gold. "Kamehame – HA!"

The brilliant blue energy rocketed from her hands and slammed into 18, who was caught by surprise by the familiar attack. Despite it, 18 exerted her own power and quickly dispersed the blast and she glared at Pan with annoyed anger. Before the child could react, 18 knocked the wind right out of her with a powerful kick and the little girl crash-landed in the dirt, out cold to the world.

"Pan, no!" Trunks cried, forcing himself onto his hands and knees, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. He looked up and saw Ocarin get hammered by several energy blasts from Demigra. His unconscious form fell from the cloud of dust, as the twins turned their attention to 16.

"Gero's failed experiment," 17 sneered. "Wanna join us and actually become something?"

"I politely decline," 16 said, defiance in his eyes as Demigra hovered behind the twins in amusement. "You have caused too much destruction on this planet for me to join you. You two are a perversion of Gero's work and I will fight to my last breath to stop you."

"Aw, isn't he cute?" 18 laughed to her brother. "Was that speech programmed and did you make it up yourself?"

"Despite my programming, I have learnt to love this planet," 16 continued. "I love what it has to offer, I love the beauty of what it used to be and I am only a machine. I was able to do such a thing. I was able to ignore my programming. You gave in to yours, despite being cybernetically-enhanced humans. What does that say about you?"

17 had a thoughtful look on his face as if he was pondering 16's words and without warning, he fired his Photon Flash. It smashed into 16, rammed straight through his chest and 16's mouth dropped in shock. The energy exploded and the remains of the gentle Android trickled towards the ground.

" _No, no, no, no, NO!"_ Trunks mentally screamed. _"Why must we suffer? What have we done to suffer? After everything I did to save everyone, change time and train harder than ever before, and I did it! And they still came back. It wasn't all for nothing! It can't be!"_

He looked at Pan and Ocarin's unconscious forms and 16's burnt remains, fury pulsing through his blood. An aura flared up around him as he forced himself to his feet, his body fuelled by rage.

"Oh, look at this, 18," 17 chuckled. "Our boy wants some more. I never knew he enjoyed it so much."

" _I will stop them! I will destroy them!"_

The aura became gold and Trunks started screaming, overwhelmed with rage and despair. He was furious that all his efforts to save the world was for nothing and he couldn't stand by and let the Androids destroy everything he had worked so hard to protect. The wind kicked up dust, forcing Demigra and the twins to protect their faces as Trunks began to put out a huge amount of power at a phenomenal rate. The clouds rolled over fiercely as he let loose with his voice, screaming to the heavens. His hair flared up into his Super Saiyan state, power leaking from him as his aura flashed rapidly. Waves lashed at the cliffs' side violently as bio-electricity whipped up around Trunks.

" _What the hell is he doing?"_ 18 wondered. _"The earth is shaking! Is he…is he getting stronger?"_

A final scream and the world went bright. When the light cleared, 17, 18 and Demigra all gasped. Trunks stood there, his golden aura a pulsating, jagged flame, illuminated with bio-electricity. His sharp hair stood completely straight with only a single thin bang over his face, upon which he had the look of a fierce, furious and determined warrior.

The calm before the storm. A Super Saiyan ascended beyond a regular Super Saiyan. The very same form that brought destruction down upon Perfect Cell in the past. Super Saiyan Two.

"Kill him!" Demigra snarled.

17 launched forth and landed a powerful roundhouse kick upon Trunks' head. If it had been a lesser person, their head would have gone flying; Trunks didn't even flinch. He calmly grabbed 17's leg and slammed him into the ground. Cracks ran wild from the impact, 17 gasped in agony and 18 flew in to help her brother – Trunks dropped her with a blow to her face, still with a look of calm fury. 18 groaned, her face _hurting_ from the punch and she looked at her brother, who still hadn't moved. Trunks turned his attention to Demigra and calmly began walking towards him.

"You," he growled. "You were the one who brought the Androids back. I will make you pay. I will destroy you!"

The next thing Demigra knew, he was flying through the air and then straight towards the ground. He struck with such impact that dust flew high into the sky and jagged cracks appeared in the cliffs. Demigra snarled under his breath. This was _not_ going to plan. Trunks was _supposed_ to be dead! He turned and narrowly dodged Trunks' sword and realised too much that it was a trick: Trunks' palm was open beneath his sword arm and he released an almighty blast. Demigra was shocked by the sheer power and he realised that he had underestimated his opponent; his plans would have to wait, but that was fine: he was a patient man.

"This isn't over," Demigra huffed when the God Breaker ended, the orb in his staff cracked and losing power from the attack. "I'm sure we'll meet again, but for your sake, I hope we do not. The universe will be remade in my image and you can't stop me."

"Go back to wherever you came from," Trunks said, not interested in what he had to say. Instead, he hurled his sword at Demigra and it pierced the Demon God's chest. He gasped and the illusion was destroyed. Somewhere within the Crack of Time, the real Demigra howled in frustration. The Crack pulsed with dark energy and Trunks pulled his hands to the side, gathering his full power into his palms until it was finally ready. "Galick Gun!"

The massive beam of energy smashed into the Crack and overwhelmed it through sheer power. The Crack fizzed and popped, its dark energy evaporating under the pressure of the Galick Gun. Trunks unleashed the last of his attack and the Crack crumbled under his might, fading from sight until it was virtually gone. The dark energy gone from the world, 17 and 18 slowly gathered themselves together, now free of Demigra's influence.

Trunks watched them, the rage still burning through him, consuming his mind. He wanted nothing more than to see them suffer for their transgressions. He wanted to cause them as much as pain as possible to reflect the misery the Androids put humans through. His Saiyan pumped aggressively through his veins, begging to be let loose, humming with the need to destroy his opponents. His aura crackled with his violent thoughts, as 17 snarled. He wanted his own revenge for being killed and getting absorbed by the freak, Cell, while 18 hung back, unsure of what to do. She wanted to destroy Trunks, but she could tell the power he had in his hands was not something to trifle with. She knew he could easily kill her and she did _not_ want to go back to Hell.

Cell was waiting.

"17, we need to leave," 18 whispered to her brother. "We need to go right now."

"I'm not a coward, 18. I don't run from a fight," 17 replied.

"If we don't leave, we're dead. Do you want to go back to Hell?"

17 grappled with the thought. He was _not_ a coward, but he also did not want to die again. Before he could make a decision, Trunks moved. 17 gagged and dropped to his knees, the wind knocked out of him as 18 stared in horror. She hadn't even seen Trunks move; his speed was terrifying! He raised his hand to 17's face and 18 was rooted in place, horror-struck, as Trunks unleashed the God Breaker and obliterated her brother. There was not a single scrap of him left, nothing that showed he even existed and Trunks slowly turned his attention to her.

"Your turn."


	8. Choices

AN: Thank you everyone. This chapter was a little hard to write. I hope it worked out.

* * *

She didn't want to die, but she knew she did not stand a chance against Trunks. Not with how easily he had obliterated her brother. And now his sights were set on her and she didn't know what to do. She felt paralysed, unable to move, unable to do anything as Trunks raised his hand at her. She didn't know how to make him stop and while there was one way, she was reluctant to try it. It went against her entire nature, but right now, with her staring death in the face, she had no choice but to try.

"Please," 18 started to beg. "Don't kill me."

"Are…are you begging?" Trunks said incredulously, his instincts screaming to destroy her. "How many people have begged for their lives and you killed them anyway? How many people asked for mercy and you laughed as you slaughtered them? After all the lives you have taken, all the destruction you have caused, what makes you think you deserve mercy?"

"I don't want to die," 18 said, hating herself for begging, hating herself for the fact she could feel tears at the edges of her eyes, hating that realisation made her feel human, hating that she was weak, hating –

"You got a taste of your own death and funnily enough, you didn't like it," Trunks sneered. "You deserved your death. You deserve to suffer in Hell, suffering for all your sins. One would think you'd learn your lesson, but you couldn't help yourself when you came back to life. So I guess you really do want to die if you wanted to go back to Hell so soon."

"I hate you!" 18 shouted, her fear briefly replaced by fury. "I wanted to kill you! Just you. Demigra made me kill the humans. That was not my fault!"

"Like it's not in your nature to kill. Like you haven't spent my entire life killing people, including the ones I care about?" Trunks said sarcastically. "No matter what, you can't help yourself. All the more reason to destroy you."

"Trunks!"

Both 18 and the Saiyan in question stopped and turned towards the voice. 16 stood there, fully intact as if 17 hadn't blown him to smithereens. Both were shocked, unable to believe what they were seeing and suddenly Trunks raised his hand at 16.

"It's a trick," he growled.

"It is not," 16 replied calmly, like Trunks wasn't charging an energy blast. "I took the Gete Star's chip while we were fleeing and I installed it within myself after your mother repaired me. It is the reason why I am standing here before you once more."

"Fine. Did you have something to say?"

"I need you to calm down. You are putting out a large amount of power at an alarming rate and it is affecting you negatively."

"I can't. It's the only way to destroy her for good. I can't let go of this power yet, not until she's dead," Trunks said, returning his aim to 18. "I need to destroy her, 16. I _have_ to destroy her. I can't let her live any longer."

"She could be an asset to us," 16 tried to reason.

"Her brother _destroyed_ you. Why are you trying so hard to spare her?" Trunks demanded. "You know of the destruction she caused. The lives she gleefully destroyed. She has no remorse!"

"Once upon a time, neither did your father," 16 said and Trunks stared at him in shock. "Your mother told me about him. He was not very much different from the Androids."

"Don't bring my father into this. He was a good man. He repented. This machine never will."

"You have already killed her once. Would killing her again not be redundant?"

"You can't be serious, 16. She can't be trusted!"

"If I promise not to kill any more people, will you promise not to kill me?" 18 tried to reason. It went against her better nature, but she could recognise that there had to be a compromise. There was no way she was dying again and spending eternity as a part of Cell. She hated that she was basically pleading for her life, hated how weak it made her in the face of her opponent. She didn't regret killing and would gladly do it again if she could, but her experience in Hell had been enough for her to try and bargain with her hated enemy if it meant saving herself. He was the lesser of two evils.

"I wouldn't trust you even if my life depended on it," Trunks sneered.

"I never said you had to. I will stand by my promise, just…please, don't send me back."

"It's what you deserve. Nothing less."

"Trunks. I will watch over her. If she steps out of line, then you can destroy her," 16 said. "Has there not been enough death and destruction for one day? If your father can redeem himself, can't 18?"

Trunks sucked in a breath. He wanted to kill 18 so bad, destroy her for good this time, but 16 did have a point: she was a powerful warrior and could prove useful if she wanted to be. He thought of the 18 in the past, who had not entirely been evil. He'd even fought to protect her at one point and last he knew, she was still alive and hadn't caused any problems. Could there be a chance for this 18 to become like her past self? And while Vegeta had switched sides in the end, he had been a space-faring mass murderer before that, with a kill sheet longer than the Androids'; if his father could change his ways, could 18 do the same?

He didn't want to give her that chance, he didn't want to, Kami he hated her and wanted her dead, she didn't deserve to live…he thought about Gohan. Even though his mentor hated the Androids for what they'd done, if they had given up their evil ways and repented, Gohan would've let them. He'd said so as much one day, many years ago. Trunks wasn't like his mentor, but if Gohan was here today, he would've probably agreed with 16 and give 18 another chance. But he wasn't, because of her. Kami he hated her. He didn't want to let her live. He thought of his mother, his rock, his safe place. She loved his father, regardless of his past. Could she find it in herself to forgive the Android? It was possible; Bulma had a huge heart and although it was greatly scarred by Vegeta's death and the horrors of the past, Trunks had no doubt that his mother would give 18 a chance if the Android truly wanted to change. But could the Android even be redeemed? He didn't want to know and yet…

Trunks shuddered and collapsed his power. The aura vanished and his hair dropped down into lavender locks and in doing so, the anger and rage that had been driving him evaporated. He looked at 16. "Fine. But this is a bad idea and I don't agree with it at all. She's under your watch. If she kills anyone, it's on you, 16."

"I accept the consequences," 16 said, as Trunks floated over to Pan's side, gently shaking her awake.

"Did we win?" Pan asked once she was conscious enough.

"Yeah, I'd say we did," Trunks smiled fondly, although he shot a glare at 18. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"Huh?" Pan questioned, then peeked around her mentor and saw the Android. "Oh."

"Go and take care of Ocarin and then we'll head home."

"Right."

As Pan flew to the Namekian's side, Trunks made his way back over to the Androids, glaring at 18 in particular. "This is how it's going to work, Android. You don't kill anyone, you do what we say, you toe the line and you get to live. If you even look at someone wrong, I'll kill you. Got it?"

18 nearly bit off an instinctive sarcastic retort, but she managed to reign it in. "Yes, I do." She was not going to do anything to antagonise him, not when he had just spared her life. Regardless, she still hated him and the first chance she got; she was going to kill him. She just had to bide her time.

"Ocarin, are you okay?" Trunks called to the wakening Namekian.

"I've had worse," Ocarin growled and he saw 18. "Why isn't she dead?"

"For some reason, we're letting her live," the half-Saiyan replied. "Are you right to fly?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then," Trunks said and he scowled at 18. "Move, Android."

She tilted her head and slowly took to the sky. Ocarin moved in front of her, 16 to her right, while Trunks and Pan took up the rear. It felt strange to be flying amongst those she would have happily killed and with the exception of Trunks, she probably could. But that was how it was now, until she got her chance, she had to play nice with her loathed enemy. It felt wrong to even be flying with him, but she supposed she should be grateful he didn't kill her. She would rather be alive than spend eternity within Cell and while her brother was undoubtedly a part of that vile creature again, compromises had to be made. In time, she was going to make Trunks regret his decision when she finally got her revenge. Without 17, it was going to take longer than she hoped, but she was patient. After all, she took thirteen years to finally kill Gohan; she could wait however long it took to kill Trunks. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

Capsule Corporation loomed ahead and 18 realised the deeper implications of this 'truce': she would be sharing space with her adversary. No doubt her home in Gero's lab had been destroyed and it wasn't like she really had anywhere else to go (she did, but she had a feeling that Trunks wouldn't let her out of his sight). While the thought did temporarily freak her out, 18 realised she could use this to her advantage. She'd never been a long-term planner, usually doing things spontaneously, but this was something she had to undertake in order to gain her freedom.

They touched down on the lawn and 18 took a moment to admire how green and beautiful it looked (she quickly erased that thought, putting it down to comparing the green with the ugliness of Hell) and she looked up to see a middle-aged (looked great for her age though) blue-haired woman approach the group.

"I'm glad to see you guys survive," Bulma smiled as Trunks moved to her and hugged her. "Obviously the Androids have been destroyed."

"Actually, Mom," Trunks started and 18 raised an eyebrow. This meek human was his mother? Interesting. "We have something to tell you."

Ocarin stepped aside to reveal 18 and Bulma gasped in horror. Immediately, she turned to her son. "What the hell are you thinking, Trunks? Why is she still alive? Did she hit you so hard in the head you forgot what she's done?"

" _If only I could be so lucky,"_ 18 thought.

"That would be my fault," 16 said calmly. "I expressed a desire to keep 18 alive in hope she could be rehabilitated and become an asset in the future."

" _Ha, keep dreaming, big fella. I knew there was a reason 17 and I kept you locked up."_

"Did I accidentally cross a few of your circuits?" Bulma questioned the giant Android. "I should take a look at you. What would make you think she could be rehabilitated?"

"Your stories of Vegeta."

Bulma sighed and looked at her son. "Are you strong enough to destroy her should things go wrong?"

"Of course," Trunks confidentially replied.

"Very well. She is your responsibility, but I am not having her in my house. Got it, Android," she said to 18. "You're not welcome here and you best be on your good behaviour unless you want my son to destroy you. Are we clear?"

"Of course," 18 said. She had found Trunks' weakness and she couldn't wait to exploit it.

"Come on, Pan, your mother is waiting for you. And you, 16, better march yourself into the lab for a check-up now."

"Yes ma'am," 16 cheerfully responded.

"So, what do we do with her?" Ocarin asked Trunks with a nod towards 18.

"Well, I'm tired and I would not say no to some rest," Trunks said, as the Android crossed her arms and turned away from the pair, intent on ignoring them. "Android, follow me."

She cocked an eyebrow in annoyance at the command, but reminded herself that she couldn't do anything until the right time and with a reluctamt sigh, she followed Trunks to the back of the compound where the gravity training pod resided. He opened the door and motioned for her to go inside and she did so with an eyeroll.

"What is this contraption?" 18 asked.

"Your new home," Trunks replied. "I hope you enjoy it."

He shut the door and activated the gravity and 18 was slammed to the ground by the immense pressure. She struggled to move, but her limbs refused to co-operate and as it constantly pushed down upon her, her vision started to go dark until the intense gravity forced her unconscious.


	9. Glacier

"Concentrate, Pan. Feel that power within you and expand it," Trunks instructed.

The pair was training atop Kami's Lookout and they weren't the only ones there. Ocarin and Mr. Popo were working on the stone dragon statue, trying to revive the Dragonballs, while 16 and 18 stood out of the way, the latter keeping a wary eye on the half-Saiyan. While she was unconscious in the gravity pod, his mother had been busy using Dr. Gero's blueprints (salvaged by Trunks when he discovered 16 for his mother to study) and constructed a remote similar to the one Gero used to have. The very same remote that had been the bane of her existence, forcing her to sleep against her will so Gero could carry out his twisted experiments. Dreamless sleeps from which she never knew if she would ever wake up from and now her nemesis had one of his own, safely tucked away inside his jacket. The threat was implicitly clear: step out of line and she would be shut down for good, a fate that she felt was worse than death. At least with death, she still existed in some form, even if it was undesirable. Death would be welcomed over the hell that was the blasted remote. It was bad enough she had to virtually live with her enemy until she could figure out how to kill him, now she had the damn remote to worry about.

Curse him.

"I can't, Trunks," Pan stated, her aura fading.

"Yes you can," Trunks said. He had no other way of pushing Pan to Super Saiyan and he put it down to the fact there were no real threats to force the transformation, since she'd mostly grown up in peace time. As he contemplated it, he remembered how Gohan transformed in the past timeline, figured that he could at least try and hope he could get the same result. If nothing else, it would mean that Pan just wasn't ready yet and so, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. "Fight me."

Pan nodded and launched at her teacher. Trunks dodged and weaved around every punch she threw and he dropped her with a punch. She was back at him in an instant, throwing all her power into her attack, trying to apply her training. Once again, Trunks easily got past Pan's defence and landed a few blows that inflicted just enough damage without fully hurting her and his last strike had her skidding along the Lookout. A few ki blasts to barrage her and put the pressure on her and then he cupped his hands to the side.

"Focus on your power, Pan. It's the only way you're going to survive this. Galick Gun!"

Pan's eyes widened as the purple energy slammed into her and she struggled to push it away. Trunks poured extra power into the beam, keeping the pressure on and Pan was driven across the Lookout. Any minute and the beam was going to engulf her if she didn't have the power to stop it. She wasn't strong enough and that realisation made her grit her teeth and utilize every inch of power she had to try and force away the Galick Gun. 18 watched with mild interest as Pan shouted with the full exertion of her power and was enveloped in a golden light at the same time the dragon statue glowed, brought back to life by Ocarin. Trunks stopped his attack and he smiled with pride and satisfaction at Pan. Surrounded by a golden aura, her Super Saiyan hair resembled her grandfather's style exactly, with the exception of her temple bangs that framed her face. Her green eyes were filled with intense concentration, then they softened and with a soft, weary sigh, Pan dropped the Super Saiyan state and fell to her knees in exhaustion and Trunks was instantly by her side, also in his normal form.

"Did I do it?" Pan weakly asked.

"Yeah, you did. You did well, Pan," Trunks smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Is she his child?" 18 asked 16.

"No. She is the daughter of Gohan," the large Android replied.

" _Well, isn't that interesting,"_ 18 thought. _"I didn't think Gohan had the time or ability to reproduce."_

"The Dragonballs are alive!" Ocarin cried, catching everyone's attention.

A beam of light stretched from the statue to the sky and seven beams shot off into separate directions. Trunks watched in awe and hope bloomed in his heart. At long last, he can finally restore the world to its former glory and erase the damage the Androids had wrought. He shot a withering glare at 18 at the reminder, but she didn't even notice, too busy watching the Dragonballs fly away. He was suddenly thankful that he kept Gero's blueprints instead of destroying them along with the laboratory. It gave him a degree of control over the Android, an extra security measure, but he wouldn't let his guard down around her.

Trunks pulled out the repaired Dragon Radar and clicked it on. Sure enough, seven dots appeared and he couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. He popped a capsule and tossed it at the ground and a jet erupted from the device. "Come on, let's go!"

Despite her weary state, Pan eagerly jumped aboard. Ocarin joined her, along with 16 and Trunks glared at 18, but she only huffed and basically ignored him as she stepped onto the jet and he followed her. He handed the Radar to 16 and proceeded to keep an eye on 18, who stood in the back corner of the jet, cool detached look on her face as she crossed her arms and stared out the window. The jet left the Lookout and Trunks found himself wishing 18 would do something so he would have an excuse to destroy her. Ever since he woke her up and revealed the remote to her, she'd been quite indifferent with everything around her. He didn't want to bring her to the Lookout while the Dragonballs were being activated, but his mother didn't want the Android at her home, regardless of the remote, stating that she was Trunks' responsibility since he didn't destroy her in the first place. The only he didn't leave her in a deactivated state was due to 16, who seemed convinced that 18 could be rehabilitated and so Trunks left her awake out of respect to the giant Android. If push came to shove however…

In Trunks' mind, 18 was a killer and would always remain so. Even though she had kept to her promise so far, Trunks knew she was itching to kill. It was in her nature and he was waiting for the time she'd slip up and he would get to destroy her for good. There was no way 18 would fight for Earth, not after destroying it for twenty years, although to be fair, there were no threats to prove that theory. He supposed that with the right push, she might, given that she was incredibly perseverant. However, Trunks was not interested in finding out. Despite the evil his own father had caused, Vegeta changed the errors of his ways; 18 had caused too much personal damage for her to ever be redeemed in Trunks' eyes. She was the reason Pan didn't have a father and he could never forgive that.

"There's a Dragonball coming up," Pan cried excitedly.

"Do you want to be the first to find it?" Trunks asked and the child nodded. He gave her the Radar and opened the hatch. "Have fun."

Giddy, Pan shot out of the jet, her weariness long forgotten and with the child gone, the tension was immediately noticeable when Trunks resumed his glaring at 18. Finally, she glanced at him. "You look like you're having trouble coming up with a single thought."

"The only thought I've got is how best to destroy you," Trunks growled.

"You need a hobby," was her calm reply.

"Don't tempt me, Android. You know I can easily destroy you."

Her eyes fluttered in bored annoyance. "You must be fun at parties. That shtick is getting old real fast. I think you've told me at least ten times already today and it's not even lunch. Find something else to talk about."

Trunks opened his mouth to retort, but Pan returned to the jet, the four-star Dragonball in hand. "I found it!"

"What is so great about those things?" 18 asked out of curiosity.

Trunks didn't want to answer her, but Ocarin did instead. "Collecting seven of them allows you to summon the dragon Shenron and grant any wish you desire."

"Any wish I desire?"

"You're not making a wish," Trunks snarled at her. "We're repairing the damage you did."

"Is that even possible? I did do a lot."

"I wouldn't be smug about it if I were you, Android."

Previously, she didn't care if he called her Android, since that was what she was. But her time with Demigra, during which the Demon God kept calling her Lazuli, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was her true name and not just a number like Gero had given her. She had to admit, she quite liked the name and would rather use that than her designated number. "I do have a name," she shot back, even though she knew it didn't matter and she didn't really care.

"You're a machine. Machines don't have names. Let's go, 16."

The jet took off in search for the next Dragonball, as 18 glared at Trunks hatefully, wanting more than to kill him right then and there. The second Dragonball was found in a small village, while a third was found in West City. While Trunks endeavoured to keep the Dragonballs out of 18's reach, the Android stared out the window at the cities below her. The outer limits of the cities were still in need of repair, but the main hub showed signs of booming reconstruction, but it was taking time, mostly due to the lack of people and materials available and she knew that it was because of her. She had no regrets, she felt no remorse for her actions and would willing do it all over again as soon as Trunks and his friends were dead and yet…there was a small part of her at the back of her mind that empathised with the humans. She knew about suffering and loss and that tiny human part of her didn't want to inflict any more damage upon the humans. They were weak, clumsy and pathetic and deserved only death, but after her hellish experience, 18 wrestled to find the desire to harm them. She sure as hell didn't want to protect them, yet the idea of killing the humans didn't quite sound as appealing as it used to be. Perhaps the Dragonballs could help with that.

After the discovery of a fourth Dragonball in the ocean (16 took the dive to retrieve it), Trunks decided to head north for the fourth Dragonball. A wintery tundra soon appeared, with a large valley that contained a frozen lake and snow-capped mountains. There were signs of life, a small village nearby, but the Radar was picking up the signal from the lake. The jet touched down on the snowy land nearby and Trunks hopped out alongside Pan and they were quickly joined by 18.

"What are you doing?" Trunks demanded.

"I have been cooped up in that jet while you're going on your ball hunt," 18 coolly replied. "I need to stretch my legs."

"You have unlimited power. You don't need to 'stretch your legs'."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a figure of speech. Please tell me you take after your mother in intellect."

His hand inched dangerously close to his jacket and 18 huffed and took to the air, as Pan rushed out onto the lake in search of the Dragonball. The Android didn't care if Trunks shut her down; it'd be better than being in his damn presence under constant watch. It felt like living with Gero all those years ago and she _detested_ it. The sooner she could solve her problem, the better.

"Trunks!" Pan called, catching the older hybrid's attention. "The Dragonball is here, but I can't see it anywhere."

Guessing that it was under the ice, 18 fired a ki blast that exploded near Pan. The young girl went flying, not expecting the blast and the frozen lake cracked, chunks of ice splitting apart.

"What the hell?!" Trunks shouted at the Android. "You could have destroyed the Dragonball!"

She shrugged without a care in the world. "At least it'll be easier to find now," she shot back.

Ice crumbled and the freezing water boiled and bubbled. A golden aura erupted from beneath the ice and both Trunks and Pan stared in horror as someone rose up from the depths of the lake, the former from his experience in the past and the latter due to the sinister power she sensed.

"Oh, him?" 18 sniffed indifferently. "He's nothing special."

"Oh no," Trunks gasped with horror.

"KAKAROT!"


	10. Legendary

Broly.

The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Buried here in the ice all this time. And now he was awake.

" _Why him?"_ Trunks wondered. _"Why now?"_

He, however, noted that Broly was only in his Super Saiyan form and he felt slight relief at that, but he wondered how long before the monster transformed. He had to act now while he still had the chance and he powered up into his Ascended state and flew at Broly. A kick to the Saiyan's head only staggered him and Trunks unleashed a barrage of punches upon Broly's torso. 18 watched boredly from her position in the sky as Ocarin and 16 flew out onto the ice and she remembered when she'd last seen Broly. It'd been a few months after her brother and her had begun their rampage when a spaceship arrived, bringing this Broly (that was his name right? It'd been twenty years) and a heap of aliens. She remembered that Broly was quite docile and weak and she and 17 made quick work of him before decimating his father, the aliens and the ship they arrived on. Broly was the only one to survive and he tried to flee and the last 18 saw of him, 17 had fired his Photon Flash at him. She thought he was dead, but she was wrong and as it turns out, he too can go Super Saiyan. Not that it was a big deal to her. He was nothing special then and he was nothing special now. She didn't understand why Trunks looked horrified and she didn't care either.

Trunks finished his assault and quickly unleashed the Masenko at point-blank range that shot Broly across the lake to slam against the frozen valley wall.

"Who is that?" Ocarin asked once he joined Trunks. "I sense great power within him."

"His name is Broly," Trunks replied. "He's an immensely powerful Saiyan, a virtually unstoppable one at that, but only when he transforms. Right now, he hasn't done it yet, so we have the advantage. We have to hit him with everything we've got while we still can."

A green energy ki came flying at the ground and they quickly leapt out of the way, Trunks taking Pan with him, as Broly floated across the lake with a sinister grin. "Want to play, huh?" the Saiyan spoke. "Come and meet your deaths then."

Pan shouted and went Super Saiyan and she followed after Trunks as he flew at Broly while charging the Galick Gun. Broly instead flew for Ocarin and swung his fist. Ocarin ducked and fired a ki blast right into Broly's gut. The Super Saiyan was rocked back and 16 joined the fray, unleashing a barrage of ki blasts. Broly snarled as his body was hammered. He didn't know who these people were that were attacking him, but they were about to regret it. When the barrage stopped and the dust faded, Broly snarled, his body brimming with power and Trunks gasped.

"Everyone, take him out now!"

He and Pan prepared their Galick Gun and Kamehameha respectively, as Broly roared. His skin rippled and there was a brilliant display of power as the landscape changed colour twice before it returned to normal. This time, Broly was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form and both Trunks and Pan unleashed their attacks. Broly dodged the beams, clotheslined Trunks and Pan didn't have a chance before she was blasted through the air. Ocarin and 16 were instantly dropped when they tried to intervene, the latter getting a boot to the stomach.

"His speed, his power, it's immense," Ocarin growled. "Can we stop him?"

"18, we need your help here!" Trunks shouted.

"No, I'm good here," she smirked. "It's entertaining. And if you get killed in the process, even better."

Trunks growled, as Ocarin was blasted away and the half-Saiyan flew at Broly. He took a knee to the stomach, reminding him just how powerful Broly really was and an uppercut dropped him on his head. Ocarin fired off a volley of punches and kicks; Broly took every hit with a smirk and back-handed the Namekian away. Trunks ignored the ringing in his head, trying to strategize: it was basically suicide to try and take Broly head-on. He needed a plan – never mind, Broly was coming for him right now.

They exchanged several blows, mostly from Broly's side as he smacked Trunks around and then the gargantuan Saiyan hurled him away with an Eraser Cannon to the chest. Trunks hit the ice as the ki detonated and he yelled when he was blasted face-first into the valley wall, and that's when he heard it: the shatter of the remote, destroyed by the impact. However he had more important matters at hand, as he collapsed to the snow, but oh boy, didn't passing out right now sound good? He knew he couldn't, people were relying on him, but he just needed a moment; find the strength he needed to defeat Broly. Would Super Saiyan 2 be enough? He just needed a moment…

"Worthless Saiyan," Broly growled and he hit Pan with his forearm, caught 16's wrist and hurled the Android into the Namekian, taking them both down. "You are all bugs who are not worth squashing." He finally spied 18 in the air and grinned viciously. "Hello, pretty pretty."

"Is he…looking at me?" 18 questioned. "Don't look at me, creep, keep beating up Trunks."

Broly stomped Pan into the ice and flew at the female Android with a mad cackle. She braced herself for whatever happened next, but was not prepared for the swift Eraser Cannon that struck her. She cried out as she fell from the air and just managed to land on her feet and Broly hooked her with a kick. 16 disengaged his hands and fired a powerful blast and Broly grinned as he casually knocked it towards the sky. He grabbed 16 by the face and drove his head into the ice, then stomped his chest several times for good measure.

" _How dare he?"_ 18 angrily thought, rips in her clothes already from one attack and she watched as Ocarin was treated like a punching bag. _"He was a pathetic weakling when I defeated him and now he's beating me? I am not a weakling! He cannot beat me, not like this! Just because Trunks is stronger than me doesn't mean I have to be weak. I'll show him! I'll show them all!"_

"Are we giving up already?" Broly cackled when he slammed Ocarin down and fired the Eraser Cannon at close range. The Namekian didn't move. "Pity."

"Kamehame," Pan cried, blue energy swirling in her hands. "Ha!"

The signature move hurtled at Broly and he grinned as he stood there, unfazed by the blast. Pan gulped in fear when she saw it had no effect and she wondered briefly at the futility before she was struck and everything suddenly hurt. Broly grinned and prepared an Eraser Cannon, but 18 suddenly kicked him in the back of the head. He frowned in annoyance and caught her leg on her second kick. Quick as a flash, 18 fired her High-Pressure Wave at point-blank range and Broly actually staggered. It still didn't stop him from catching her with a ki blast. 18 flipped, fired a twin Power Blitz, Broly swatted them aside and she drove a kick into his stomach, the same move that defeated him years ago. This time, unfortunately, it didn't work and Broly smashed her with a vicious clothesline. She was surprised that she was actually feeling pain and it dawned on her that she could die here.

Broly hurled 18, followed by an Eraser Cannon and he threw several more in rapid-fire succession, pulverizing the Android. She landed in the snow and she quivered in pain, shocked at Broly's power. She heard 16 shout when he was attacked, but she was too busy struggling to not pass out. She tried to fight, mostly to save herself, but it hadn't been enough. How could she when there was someone like Broly? How could she defend herself against someone like that? Even with her power augmented by Demigra, it still wasn't enough against Broly and that actually made 18 furious. It was humiliating enough that she surrendered to Trunks because of his power and here she was, outmatched by another Saiyan she once beaten so easily before. She did _not_ like being dominated like this, her body wracked with pain after such a short battle. Perhaps her plan to kill Trunks would have to be put on hold until later notice, because she definitely needed him to deal with Broly.

Unfortunately.

She heard a shout, a familiar scream and the snow beneath her quaked. Somewhere in the mountains, an avalanche started and 18 painfully sat up, watching in awe as Trunks powered up. Broly also watched with interest, his Saiyan blood yearning for a good fight and he hoped this younger Saiyan could give him one. If not, he would dispose of him and find another fight somewhere else. The entire valley shook under Trunks' sheer power, snow and ice levitating around him as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and fixed the Legendary Super Saiyan with a fierce glare.

"I've had enough, Broly!" Trunks snarled. "It's time to end this."

"Very well, if you think you've got what it takes," Broly grinned. "Step up and I'll squash you."

The air shifted and Trunks drove his fist into Broly's gut. The Saiyan gasped in surprise, not expecting the attack at all or for it to actually hurt and furious, he swung at Trunks…and missed. Trunks kicked him in the head and fired the Masenko. Ice and snow filled the air as Broly went flying. He finally came to a stop and snarled and roared as he powered up. Surrounded by a barrier, he released several ki blasts from his body that zipped haphazardly around, destroying anything they came in contact with. Pan narrowly dodged one with a yelp and she quickly flew to Ocarin's side, getting him out of the way of another ki ball. The Namekian stirred and was brought awake by the shockwaves given off by the exchange of blows between Trunks and Broly. An errant Eraser Cannon would have taken out 16 if 18 hadn't moved him out of the way in time.

Trunks drove his fist into Broly's jaw at the same time Broly punched him. The air was alive, crackling with their immense power as they struggled to overcome one another. They broke apart and launched into another barrage of blows that shook the valley. Broly struck with an uppercut and as Trunks went flying back, he fired off the Burning Attack. Broly dodged it and copped a kick to the face instead that knocked him into the lake. The icy water exploded from Broly's raging power and he launched at Trunks, caught him with a clothesline and drove him into a mountain wall. He laid waste to Trunks' body with a series of punches, the hybrid taking them with difficulty and when Broly reared his fist back, Trunks struck him with a powerful right hook. Blood spurted and Broly snarled with fury.

"I'll kill you for that! I'll kill you!"

For 18, it was different watching Trunks battle with intense focus against someone who wasn't her and it was almost mesmerising to see him stand up against someone so immensely strong. When he was a kid, 18 used to laugh at how he'd tried so hard to fight her and 17 and always failed every time. Now, Trunks was a man with a huge amount of power, far greater than her own and no longer a laughing matter. And because of that, he held her fate in his hands because if he died here today, she still had Broly to contend with and she did not fancy that idea at all. No, Trunks had to survive, only because 18 had to be the one to kill him. That's what mattered most to her.

Broly took a kick to the ribs and in response, he pressed two Eraser Cannons to Trunks' body and the hybrid was blasted into the village nearby. People stared in shock as Trunks stood up from the trench his body made and Broly came flying in with insane laughter and an Eraser Cannon.

"Get out of here now!" Trunks shouted to the villagers and they hurried out of sight as quickly as they could and he flew at Broly. He batted the Eraser Cannon aside, destroying a mountain, and he unleashed the God Breaker.

"Curse you," Broly snarled after he landed, his blood-smeared face making him look like a devilish maniac. "You'll pay. You will all pay!"

He smashed Trunks with a violent punch, pressed an Eraser Cannon to his chest and hurled him onto the ice. The Cannon exploded, there was a geyser of water and ice and Trunks sunk into the freezing depths below. Super Saiyan Pan tried to dive after him, but Broly caught her in one hand and laughed as he slowly choked her. A ki blast distracted him and he dropped the now normal Pan and turned to Ocarin, who stood side-by-side with 16.

"So, the bugs wish to be squashed?" Broly snickered. "Come and meet your deaths." He cackled as he flew at them, but an explosion of the lake stopped him in his tracks and he frowned as Trunks ascended from the water, his hands out to his sides and quickly gathering power. "Fine, if you wish for death so quickly, I'll give it to you." He threw a careless ki blast at Ocarin and 16, taking them out and then prepared a tiny ki ball for Trunks.

"It's over, Broly!" Trunks snarled. "Time to die. FINAL FLASH!"

His father's ultimate move erupted from his hands and rocketed at Broly. He laughed and threw the ki and as soon as it hit the Final Flash, it instantly became the Gigantic Meteor, a massive ball of energy with enough power to easily destroy the planet.

"You'll lie dead at my feet," Broly smirked sadistically and he hammered the Meteor with smaller ki blasts, pushing it against the Final Flash.

Trunks summoned all his power to strengthen the Final Flash, trying to push the Gigantic Meteor back to its creator, but it wasn't enough. He heard a shout, but refused to look away in case he lost the struggle and Pan was next to him. She powered up to Super Saiyan and fired the Kamehameha Wave to assist, but even with the two against one, it wasn't enough. Broly wasn't even fazed, laughing as he continued to hammer the Meteor and force it against the combined waves. The valley around them was being torn to shreds by the sheer power that was being put out and Trunks realised that if this didn't end soon, there would be nothing left and he renewed his focus.

" _He's too strong, even for us both,"_ Trunks thought. _"We just need a little more power. We can't let him win. He'll destroy everything otherwise. Ocarin, 16, please, help us if you can."_

Someone stepped next to him and he quickly took a glance, surprised to see it was 18. She yelled as she gathered her power into her hands and unleashed a Double Full-Powered High-Pressure Wave. With all four energy beams gathered together, the trio drove the Gigantic Meteor back to its owner. Broly froze, unable to believe that his ultimate attack had actually been countered and he howled when he was engulfed by his own attack and combined with the Final Flash, Kamehameha and High-Pressure Wave, there was an almighty explosion that obliterated the valley. Trunks protected Pan with his body as the shockwaves pounded through them, threatening to tear them apart, but he held fast, riding out the storm. When it was finally over, there was not a single sign of Broly left and Trunks chuckled wearily to himself as he collapsed to his knees, falling out of his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"There, it's over now."


	11. Wish

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hopefully now I get back to regular updates since I think I've got it worked out now. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and favourites and sticking with this fic. It means a lot to me.

* * *

The cool breeze on her skin brought 18 out of her reverie and she looked around in confusion before she realised she was back on Kami's Lookout. Vaguely, she remembered the final moments of the fight with Broly and she wondered how on earth she managed to survive such an explosive outcome, given that her head was still ringing. She heard footsteps and looked up at 16, who extended his hand, but she refused it in favour of standing up on her own.

"Why are we here?" 18 demanded, seeing the others gathered nearby.

"We have located all the Dragonballs," 16 replied.

"How long was I out for?"

"Long enough. The explosion destroyed the jet and we were forced to go without as we searched."

"Who carried me?" 18 questioned with a wary and disgusted look at Trunks, hoping it hadn't been him.

"I did," 16 replied and she let out a short sigh of relief. "We are ready to summon the dragon."

"Summon the what?"

"Arise, Shenron!" Trunks cried.

The Dragonballs glowed brightly, the sky filled with dark clouds and the light erupted, swirling high above the Lookout to form into the mighty dragon Shenron. The jaws of 18 and Pan dropped in awe, the latter's eyes lit with excitement. For 18, she had never seen anything like this before and with the Namekian's words earlier on how this creature could grant any wish she desired, she began wondering if it was possible to bring her brother back from the dead, as Shenron lowered his head towards the group.

"You who have gathered the seven Dragonballs, I shall grant you two wishes. Speak them now, mortals, so that I can return to my slumber."

"Two wishes?" Trunks mouthed with a look at Ocarin, who nodded. "Uh, very well. Shenron, I wish for this planet to be restored to its former glory before the Androids destroyed it. Cities, wildlife, resources, people, everything and everyone. Except for Android 17."

"Hm, that is within my power to grant, however, it will consume both wishes. I also cannot bring back anyone dead longer than a year," Shenron stated. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Trunks glanced at Ocarin again, knowing that the Namekian wanted to bring his home planet back and return there. However, Ocarin gave him another nod, granting him permission and the half-Saiyan mouthed 'thank you' and looked up at Shenron. "Yes, that is my wish."

"Very well," Shenron announced. Across the world, life was restored. Cities were restored to their former glory and for cities that were half-way rebuilt, they were instantly finished, the surrounding areas returned like they never vanished. Forests and wildlife bloomed back to life, resurrecting Mother Nature from the ashes of the Androids' reign of terror. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

Shenron faded into light, the Dragonballs melted into him and the light dispersed into seven smaller beams of light that shot off from the Lookout in their own directions and the dark clouds faded away. Trunks smiled, feeling proud for having finally restored the damage done to the planet and he turned around to face an impassive 18, although he could tell she was barely holding back her fury.

"The Dragonballs can revive anyone?" she questioned.

"Uh…yeah," Trunks said slowly and he realised that she heard him make the wish. "Did you really think I would wish your brother back to life? After everything you and him did to me? Especially when I barely see any reason to keep you alive."

"I helped you kill Broly."

"I'm sure it was out of the desire to protect the planet and not your own sorry hide," Trunks replied and 18 growled.

"Do those Dragonballs recharge? They're not a one-time use only? The dragon said he can't bring back anyone dead longer than a year."

"They take two years to recharge," Trunks lied and he saw the immense fury cross her face. "Don't even think about it, Android. I will shut you down."

There was no way he was giving her any hope she could revive her brother, lest she plotted against him to do just that. He glanced at Ocarin, who looked like he was able to refute that lie, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth and Trunks looked back at the female Android.

"The remote survived that?" 18 narrowed her eyes.

"Of course," he lied. "My mom is not an idiot. She made it to withstand explosions like that."

For a moment, he sweated that she would call his bluff, but in the end, she seemed convinced and walked away with a huff, no doubt planning his murder, but he would deal with that when the time came.

"Can we get something to eat?" Pan asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, sure," Trunks told the child and he looked at Ocarin. "Thanks again. I know you wanted to bring your planet back, but I greatly appreciate it."

The Namekian shrugged. "If I had brought Namek back, I would be alone there, doing nothing but living in the past. Here, my skills are needed and I can have a purpose."

"Again, I appreciate it," Trunks said. "We should get going. Come on, Android!" he shouted at 18, his hand hovering near his shredded jacket as a threat and she rolled her eyes.

 _"Just you wait,"_ 18 thought as she slowly took to the sky with everyone else and Trunks waved goodbye to Mr. Popo. _"When the time is right, we'll see who can throw their weight around. Sooner or later, you'll drop your guard and I will kill you."_

She doubted the remote survived the brutal battle, but despite the fight, Trunks didn't look too worse for wear and she didn't want to tempt fate. Not yet, not until she was sure she could stand a chance against him.

They flew over a city and Trunks felt utter joy and pride at seeing it restored, looking exactly like it did before the Androids destroyed it. The world felt alive, having literally crawled back from the dead and he felt proud for having a hand in that. The nightmare was finally over, but he knew that the scars would always remain. The Earth was revived to its former glory and peace was restored, but there was no fix-it band-aid for the survivors of the carnage, the ones who will always suffer from the trauma for years to come. He knew this personally, still suffering the odd nightmare even three years after he initially destroyed the Androids and saved the world. And as long as 18 remained alive, the nightmares would never fully go away.

He glared at the female Android in front of him as they flew towards Capsule Corporation. His hands itched to unleash his power on her and destroy her once more, but he resisted the urge, his battle with Broly having worn him out. He believed that she was irredeemable and deserved only death, but 16 did have a point: if Vegeta could change, so could 18, in theory.

But the difference was that Vegeta made the choice to change. 18, on the other hand, never made such a choice and always refused when Gohan tried the same thing on her and her brother. Even now, she hadn't chosen to stop her evil ways; she was simply preserving herself, even if that meant helping him against Broly. It was only a matter of time before she slipped up, before she went back to her murderous ways and then Trunks could finally destroy her and close that chapter for good.

She did help him defeat Broly and even though he knew it was to save herself, 16's words kept niggling at the back of his mind and it made him wonder: could it be possible, that she could change? Or was it just wishful thinking?

Whatever the case, Trunks was tired and he was thankful when they finally touched down on the grass outside his home, where his mother and Videl were waiting. Pan eagerly jumped into her mother's arms, chirping away about how she saw Shenron and could now go Super Saiyan, even transforming to prove it. Trunks smiled to himself at the display, proud of his efforts and he turned to his mother.

"You did it?" Bulma asked and her son nodded. "You were able to summon Shenron?"

"I made the wish," Trunks grinned. "Everything is back to the way it should be."

She pulled him into a hug and he tightly embraced her back. A weight had been lifted off their shoulders with the restoration of the world and after the embrace, Bulma looked at Ocarin. "I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It was my honour," the Namekian replied.

18 wanted to gag. If this was what she had to put up with in an effort to stay alive, she would rather be dead. She was sorely tempted to make a cutting remark, but decided it would be in her best interests to keep her mouth shut, for now. Her time will come.

"Can we go inside?" Trunks asked his mother. "We've just had a massive battle and I'm starving."

"I was wondering why your clothes are ripped," Bulma said. "I thought you and 18 had another fight."

"Well, unfortunately, she's still here, so no, we didn't," the half-Saiyan said as he followed his mother inside.

18's fists clenched at the implication and she had to double down on her anger. She had to get stronger somehow and finally get her revenge, but she had no idea how she was going to do that without Trunks knowing about it. Looking down at her ruined clothes, 18 decided to do what she always did when she was furious and couldn't destroy stuff: go shopping.

"In that case, I need new clothes," she called out before everyone could enter the house.

"That's not my problem," Trunks called back.

She growled, holding back the urge to smite him. "Fine, leave me in these rags, but what happens if there's another fight and these clothes get so destroyed, I'm naked, because you wouldn't let me get some new clothes."

Trunks was instantly paralysed by the horrifying thought and a disgusted shudder passed through him. A naked 18? How repulsive! "Fine!" he finally managed to say. "I'll have something to eat and then…we'll…go…shopping." He shook his head to rid himself of images of a naked 18 and hurried inside.

The Android smirked to herself. Not only had she made him completely uncomfortable, but now she had given herself a chance to slay him. There would be a moment he would be distracted in some way and she would seize the opportunity to destroy him for good. As Trunks staggered inside, no doubt scarred for life, 18 turned towards Ocarin. "So, what are you?"

He recoiled. "Excuse me?"

She tilted her head at him. "Last time I saw someone like you, we didn't get to exchange pleasantries. I simply killed him and I've been curious to know what he was."

"I am a Namekian," Ocarin said standoffishly. "The one you speak so casually of was called Piccolo, a defender of both Planet Namek and Earth. He was a mighty warrior."

"Hm, obviously not mighty enough. I killed him in one blow."

Ocarin hummed, trying to not let her words get to him. He knew what she was trying to do: goad him into a fight where no doubt she would win. He'd already tested himself against her brother and lost and the outcome in a fight against the female Android would be no different. He was no fool and yet, he knew he had to get stronger. He was outclassed by the Androids and had stood no chance against Broly. If he were to remain here on Earth, he needed to be able to defend it whenever the time came. He couldn't spend every fight being beaten so easily, but it was not like the Namekians that made up his being were warriors, having fused together out of necessity.

"Come on, let's have a little match, just the two of us," 18 goaded. "Unless that big, muscly freak wore you out too much. I'll even go easy on you if that's the case."

Ocarin crossed his arms. "I know what you're trying to do and I will not fall for it. You will have to find some other way to sate your violent urges."

"Well, it's not like I'm allowed inside the house," 18 said. "Prince Blondie thinks I'll go postal and kill his precious mother. He's not exactly wrong."

"Bulma is a wonderful person," 16 spoke up. "She is intelligent and caring and as such, I will not allow you to do such a thing, 18."

"You couldn't stop me even if you tried," the female sneered at him. "Both of you are so weak, it's embarrassing. How does Trunks expect you to help protect the stupid humans when you can't even protect yourselves?"

"A friendly spar cannot hurt," Ocarin decided. It probably was not a good idea, but he desperately needed to get stronger, because she did have a point. "If I need to help destroy you, it wouldn't hurt to learn some weaknesses."

"We should not be fight-" 16 started, but 18 cut him off.

"Shut up, 16," she snapped as she slid into a stance. "You're such a bore. Ready when you are, Namekian."

-X-

Luke and Thomas slowly edged out onto the frozen lake together, both struggling to comprehend what just happened. Hours earlier, the lake had been completely annihilated at the climax of a powerful battle, leaving only a crater behind, but then all of a sudden, the lake was restored as if nothing had happened earlier in the day. Intrigued, but mostly confused, the two villagers were now on the lake, trying to see if they could figure out what exactly was going on. Luke expertly skated around the cracks and fissures in the ice, looking for answers and as he gazed into the watery depths below, something caught his attention.

"Hey, Thomas, come look at this," he called and his friend quickly joined him. "You see that?"

"What am I looking at?" Thomas queried.

"There. Do you see it?"

Thomas crouched onto his hands and knees and peered through the crack. Faintly, he could see a tiny flicker of some kind of light and at first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then there was another flicker of purplish light and he frowned.

"What is that-?"

An explosion of water and shattered ice consumed him and Luke was sent flying. He slid along the ice, his body broken and aching from the impact. His breaths came in as heavy gasps and he peered over to where his friend had been annihilated and something – actually, someone – rose up from the depths of the lake, his body surrounded by a golden glow as his murderous eyes flashed red.

"Kill you," Broly snarled. "Going to break you, weakling."

The last thing Luke saw was a flash of green light and then his life was snuffed out of existence.


	12. Dreams

The sun was setting on the horizon as Trunks gazed out at the gravity pod. He had to break up a fight between Ocarin and 18 when he sensed the former's rising energy and while the Namekian stated it was only a sparring match, Trunks knew better when it came to 18: she would have been toying with him before she moved in for the kill. After tossing 18 some of his mother's old clothes, Trunks forced the Android into the gravity pod with the threat of the remote. 18 went reluctantly and with a glare of hatred, not that Trunks cared, but as he listened to the gravity pod hum and his mother worked on the remote, he thought about his lifelong enemy.

If it hadn't been for 18's help, Trunks felt he wouldn't have been able to defeat Broly and it gave him some thought on 16's words: potentially, 18 could be a great assist to Earth, but she had to want it and after a lifetime of mayhem and slaughter, Trunks felt that such a thing was impossible for 18 to achieve. He didn't think she was worth the time or effort and was only doing this to humour 16.

It certainly left him conflicted on what to do with her, but it wasn't something Trunks wanted to dwell on right now, so he headed inside, eager for the comfort of his bed.

-X-

 _"What is this place?" 17 questioned in confusion. Everywhere around them was clouds and the twins stood on a path that was filled with small, sentient white clouds, all heading towards a temple in the distance. 18, who'd been here a minute before him, shrugged._

 _"If I had to guess, I'd say we're in Heaven or something like it. We are dead after all."_

 _17's face contorted in fury at the reminder. "That punk! How did he get stronger than us? Wasn't it just last month we were kicking him around? There's no way he got stronger so quickly."_

 _"It doesn't matter, 17. Not anymore. We're dead and I feel this compulsion to go to that temple."_

 _The older twin sighed in annoyance. "I'm guessing that's where we get told we've been very naughty and should go to Hell? If anything, we should be let into Heaven for doing such a good job of eradicating the humans. Hey, I wonder if we get wings and a cool harp."_

 _18 glanced above her brother's head. "Well, you do have a nice halo. Really compliments you."_

 _17 glowered at her. "Very funny. Like you can talk. I suppose we should go and find out our fate. Hell can't be that bad. We did put up with humans for twenty years; what's worse than them?"_

 _The twins traversed the path, 18 looking around in disgust at the peaceful realm. She used to laugh at the idea of Heaven, believing only in life and death and that there was nothing beyond either one._

 _To be honest, it wasn't something she gave a lot of thought to. She killed and she killed indiscriminately and for fun; there was no one who could stop her and her brother. She thought she would last forever, the second strongest being in the world. Then it changed and here she was, in the afterlife she never believed in._

 _It sickened her to her stomach that she had to see this and if she didn't hate Trunks already, her hatred intensified. Where did that brat get off on killing her? What gave him the damn right? She wished dearly to repay him tenfold, but given she was literally dead, she knew there was not much she could really do about it? Could she?_

 _"Ah, Androids 17 and 18," King Yemma boomed and 18's eyes widened briefly at the size of the giant before she resumed her piercing bored look. "I have been expecting you for some time now. So, mass genocide and near-extinction of the human race?"_

 _"Hey, we were doing them a favour," 17 said. "Are they not in a better place now instead of stumbling through their pathetic lives like the weak sheep they are?"_

 _"You certainly kept me busy for the past twenty years. Regardless, you have a new home in Hell."_

 _King Yemma slammed a stamp down upon his desk twice and the next thing 18 knew, she was falling, 17 by her side. She tried to stop herself, but her flight abilities were neutralised and as she passed through the clouds, Hell opened up beneath her, an ugly barren wasteland of decay and misery and there was a mountain made solely of sharp pins and that just so happened to be the Androids' landing pad. Immense pain shot through 18's body when she was impaled and her eyes widened in agony. This was the first time she had ever felt true pain and it was_ _ **excruciating**_ _!_

-X-

Inside the gravity chamber, 18's limbs twitched as consciousness started to flood back into her body.

-X-

 _"You know, this isn't so bad," 17 smirked, looking very proud of himself. The fact that he currently had Frieza beneath his boot was probably a good reason why. "I could get used to this."_

 _"You'll have to," 18 said, looking quite bored, arms crossed over her chest. "We're here for eternity."_

 _King Cold lay in a heap near her feet, whimpering in pain as he clutched his ribs. Amusing as it was to have the powerful emperor and his father cowering before their power; it was starting to get stale. In some ways, it reminded 18 of Trunks: she and 17 would beat up Frieza and Cold for fun (and sometimes Ginyu Force if they wanted to get involved), the two Arcosians would flee, swearing revenge and whenever they tried again, it'd be the same result. The same cycle every time: rinse, wash and repeat. At least Trunks and to a lesser extent, Gohan, made it fun. Here, there was nobody to kill because every time she did 'kill' someone, they simply came back._

 _Kami, she was bored. If this was the punishment she was subjected to in order to suffer; it was working._

 _There was a scream in the distance and 18 perked up. Usually that meant a new soul had arrived in Hell and that also meant a potential plaything for her and 17. She just hoped that they could provide some decent entertainment._

 _"Looks like it's your lucky day, boys," 17 smirked at Frieza. "You might not get beaten up as much now. And to think we were finally bonding."_

 _"I will get you, you worm," Frieza snarled, despite his head being pinned to the ground. "I will make you suffer for humiliating me."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, tell me something new, okay, 'Emperor'," the Android said with a mocking inflection on the last word and he kicked Frieza away from him and turned to his sister. "So, who will it be?"_

 _It was a waiting game, but mercifully, they didn't have to wait long. Both 17 and 18 frowned at the bizarre creature approaching them and the beast licked his beak-like mouth, his sinister reptilian eyes looking at the twins with hunger._

 _"What are you?" 18 asked._

 _"Dear 'sister', do you not know me? I am Cell, Dr. Gero's greatest creation."_

-X-

18 stirred, despite the pressure of the gravity chamber bearing down on her and her hand moved a few inches as she tried to get feeling back into her body.

-X-

 _"Absorb us?" 17 said incredulously. "Sorry, but we have no interest in becoming a part of you."_

 _"By becoming one with me and helping me achieve perfection, I could help you escape from this dreary place," Cell said. "And together, we can kill the one who sent us here."_

 _"Sorry, I'm not sold. We want nothing to do with Dr. Gero unless it involves beating him up and that mean we won't join you. You'll have to force us."_

 _"Oh, I can do that," Cell grinned sinisterly._

 _17 sneered and suddenly he was in the ground fifty feet away. 18 blinked, taken back by Cell's speed and she quickly fired off several blasts. Cell chuckled as he darted around them and lashed out at her with his fist. 18 dodged the swing with ease, kneed Cell in the gut with such force, he gagged and 17 booted Cell in the face. A Photon Flash later and Cell was left snarling in frustration as he realised that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, given that there hadn't been enough humans to absorb and he was outmatched by the two beings he so desperately craved._

 _"I didn't absorb enough essence. Curse that Trunks! Curse him!"_

 _"You think you can take us on?" 18 smirked. "We were just playing with you. Let's go, 17."_

 _The twins flew at Cell, attacking at once. He defended well at first and even managed to get in a few decent hits, but the Androids were relentless, utilising their endless energy and superior strength to hammer Cell and finally unleashed their signature energy beams together. Cell heaved, dual holes in his body and he grinned, enjoying the stunned looks of the twins as his wounds healed completely. However, he knew that it still wasn't enough, but if anything, he was relentless. He would not rest until he got what he wanted._

 _"Yes, we are just getting started," Cell grinned. "Soon, we will all be one."_

 _He charged, the twins readied themselves and 17 suddenly fell forward, smoke curling from his back. 18 whirled around to the smirking Frieza as he lowered his finger. 17 growled, irritated that he had fallen to such a cheap shot from a weaker opponent._

 _"Now, now, there's plenty to go around."_

 _"Do not interrupt me," Cell growled. "These two are mine!"_

 _"A little tenderising never goes astray. Besides, I owe these two and I'm sure I'm not the only one," Frieza said with a flourish wave of his hand towards King Cold, the Ginyu Force, Nappa, Raditz and numerous other souls 17 and 18 had spent countless months tormenting, all looking for their chance at revenge. "It's something I believe we can all benefit from."_

 _"Hm, very well," Cell said, his eyes flicking between Frieza and the Androids. "Let's have some fun."_

 _"We've spent countless days beating all of you losers for fun and now, all of a sudden, you grow a spine," 18 sneered. "Step up and we'll take you all down."_

 _-X-_

18 snarled as she came to, the memory fresh in her mind as she fought against the intense gravity pressure. She remembered what happened next: Cell absorbed 17 in the confusion of the fight and she spent however long it was running scared. Funny how she had to die in order to experience fear for herself.

In life, she revelled in the fear of the humans, savouring how they fled at the mere mention of her arrival and in death, she became like her victims, hounded by a foe she couldn't defeat. Her murderous ways haunted her as she hid from Cell, brought on by her fear, tormenting her as she sought to survive. The experience left a horrible taste in 18's mouth and the only way she felt she could destroy the reminder was by killing Trunks, since he inflicted the horrible ordeal on her.

The very thought of Trunks sent a rush of white-hot rage through her veins and 18 glanced at her hand. She could only move it a few millimetres, but that was enough for her as she channelled energy to her palm. She needed to get out of this prison, get away from Trunks' home and come back when she was strong enough to kill him.

18 hit the ki ball against the floor and the gravity pod exploded. Trunks instantly woke up and rushed to his bedroom window to see the crumbling wreck that was the gravity pod and 18 take off into the night sky.

 _"Damn it,"_ Trunks cursed as he quickly shoved on his boots and jacket and slipped his sword over his shoulder, just as his mother burst into his room, looking understandably harried.

"What happened?" Bulma demanded.

"18 blew up the pod and escaped," Trunks said. "I'm going to either bring her back or kill her. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, you better decide quick. I can't have that happening all the time, Trunks," his mother said. "16 is a sweet Android, but he might be a little misguided here."

"I know, Mom. I know. You fixed the remote?"

"In the kitchen."

He hurried down into the kitchen, grabbed the repaired remote, rushed outside and entered the sky, as 16 and Ocarin joined him, the latter looking quite annoyed.

"Wasn't he supposed to keep an eye on her?" the Namekian questioned, motioning to 16.

"I thought the gravity would keep her down until the morning," Trunks said. "It worked yesterday, but I didn't expect her to adapt to it so quickly. Obviously I underestimated her."

"She is too much of a liability," Ocarin said. "She is better off being destroyed and we would be better off not having her around. We would not be able to trust her."

"We cannot expect her to trust us so quickly," 16 tried to reason. "It will take time."

"Or she will murder us in our sleep. I barely know her, but I know I wouldn't trust her to watch my back."

"You and me both, Ocarin," Trunks agreed. He watched 18 carefully, noting that she was nearing a city. However, she veered away from the outskirts and he sighed in relief. He didn't want to have to fight her in a populated area if he could help it. "That said, she did help me stop Broly. Maybe, just maybe, she could be useful."

Ocarin scoffed. "I doubt it." They were nearing the desert range and Trunks felt a raindrop on his head, as Ocarin pulled up, charging energy in his hand. "This ends now," he said and he fired the blast at 18. Trunks watched as it zoned in on the Android and struck and she sank towards the desert ranges, a light shower springing up.

 _"And so it shall,"_ Trunks thought, agreeing with Ocarin.


	13. Hate

18 didn't care where she was going; she just needed to get as far away from the complex as she could, as quickly as she could. She noted that she was coming up onto a city, but whereas she would have obliterated the populace, right now, she found she had no real interest in it. Besides, she saw no reason to tangle with Trunks, at least not yet.

She veered away from the city and headed towards the desert, hoping that she could lose the blasted Saiyan if he'd decided to follow her. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions and he wasn't alone. She knew she could take the other two, but Trunks was going to be the difficult one. She felt a drop of rain on her head as she flew and suddenly she was blasted from the sky, tumbling towards the outer edges of the desert. She allowed herself to fall and quickly darted for the rocky formations, as the rain started to set in. Trunks, Ocarin and 16 appeared and 18 watched them, hidden from sight. Ambushing was not her forte, but she had no better opportunity than right now.

"She couldn't have gone far," Ocarin said and he charged a ki ball.

18 fired a blast at the trio, forcing them to scatter as she moved to another hiding spot. Ocarin growled in annoyance and she shot out of nowhere and kneed him in the face; the Namekian slammed into a rock formation from the force. Trunks powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan and fired a blast where he thought she was, but 18 was long gone.

"I'm not in the mood to play games," Ocarin growled.

"The rain is not making this any easier," 16 commented as the rain picked up its pace and he squawked when 18 hit him from behind and drove him into the wet ground. He squawked again when she wrenched his left arm with all her strength and disabled it.

Trunks flew to assist and slashed his sword. 18 flipped away and threw a ki blast at the ground, using the distraction to mask her escape. 16 pushed himself to his feet, the Big Gete Star's chip working to restore his arm and improve the flaw.

"She's toying with us," Trunks said. "Testing us to see how she can pick us off one by one."

"Agreed. We cannot let her get the better of us. Perhaps if we try to appeal to her, we can get through to her. She surrendered once before, she might do it again."

"I don't think that's an option," the half-Saiyan said and he withdrew the remote. "She's looking to kill us, so either we shut her down or she wins."

Ocarin concentrated on his hearing, trying to pick up 18's movements through the air. He fired a blast and narrowly missed 18 and she retaliated with her Infinity Bullet move. The Namekian dodged the blasts as Trunks went after the Android and she fired her High-Pressure Wave at him. He floated over the beam and hurled a Finish Buster. The energy ball slammed into 18 and drove her across the desert to slam into a rock mountain. It crumbled in a flash explosion and Ocarin fired multiple ki blasts into the cloud of dust, hoping to finish her off. When the dust finally cleared, 18 stood there, smirking and unharmed. Ocarin growled to himself in frustration.

"I've been hit harder by beings a lot weaker than you," 18 taunted. "If that is the best you have to offer, I'm sorely disappointed."

"Very well. Try this one on for size," Ocarin said and he opened his mouth wide, unleashing a powerful beam of energy.

18 smirked and at the last second, she dodged the beam and flew straight for the Namekian, her fist sinking into his gut. He gagged, the wind knocked out of him and Trunks and 16 flew in to intervene, the former raising the remote. She flew at Trunks and nailed him in the chest with her elbow, seized the remote and struck 16 with a Power Blitz. The large Android crashed into the ground and 18 crushed the remote, dodged Trunks' sword and kicked him in the head. He saw stars and he narrowly avoided the energy blast shot his way.

 _"Need to end this fast,"_ Trunks thought. _"I can't let her keep the upper hand. She's already destroyed my trump card. Damn it, I shouldn't have been so careless."_

"18, please stop this," 16 tried to plead and she socked him in the jaw instead. "Please listen to us. We don't have to fight."

"You're a fool, 16," 18 growled. "You really think I want to play hero with you lot? I have no desire to die, but I refuse to bow to you. I just want to be left alone. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"We can't trust you on your own," Trunks said. "We can't trust you at all."

18 glared at him. She noted that he wasn't in his form that he used against Demigra and Broly and that meant she had the advantage on him, evident by their skirmish so far and the fact she managed to steal the remote from him. If she pressed her attack now, she had a good chance of killing him this time and she would finally be free of him. But killing him wouldn't bring back her brother and the fact that Trunks had condemned her to a life of loneliness brought out her fury and she snarled and kicked Trunks in the stomach.

"I'm on my own now because of you!" she shouted as she slammed her fist into his jaw.

Trunks crashed into a mountain. 18 ducked Ocarin's fist, placed her palm on his torso and fired the High-Pressure Wave straight through him. The Namekian cried out as he tumbled towards the ground, his blood pooling around him in the storm.

"Ocarin!" Trunks cried and he flew at 18 with a shout. She took the hit from him and responded with a sharp backhand that whipped his head around. He spun and swiped his sword wide. She floated under the blade and blasted him away with her Power Blitz.

"18, please, I don't want to hurt you," 16 said. "Stop this."

"Your funeral, buddy," 18 coldly responded.

She struck the larger Android with a series of powerful and calculated blows and while he did try to defend himself, she was too fast and after landing a critical kick to his neck, 18 shouted as she charged her energy into her hands and fired a devastating blast that incinerated the rain around it. 16 smashed through several rock mountains and disappeared from sight and 18 turned to her final target: her most hated person.

"That's enough!" Trunks cried as he punched 18.

She shrugged off the hit and snapped him with one of her own. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

He didn't have the strength to stop her right now. He hadn't had much rest since the battle with Broly and his body was still recovering from the Super Saiyan 2 transformation earlier that day.

"A day ago, you were begging me to spare your life," Trunks said. "You were scared of the power I wielded and now you're trying to kill me when I can easily summon that power."

"Go on, do it," 18 goaded and she slugged him. Hard. Trunks tasted blood and she followed up with a kick to his ribs. He lashed out and she neatly countered with an elbow to his jaw and she smirked. "You can't, can you? That's why I'm going to kill you now while I've got the chance." She followed with another blow to his face. "And that's for lying to me about buying me new clothes, you jerk. And to think that I have actually never lied to you. That hurts."

"Galick Gun!"

18 dodged the beam and punched Trunks into a rock formation. Boulders crumbled to the muddied ground, burying Trunks, but he burst through with a flare of his power and 18 kicked him in the face. His head rang, reminding him of his past failed battles and he spat blood and swung his fist. 18 caught him arm, flipped him to the ground and pressed her boot to his cheek.

"I'm going to kill you for everything you've done," 18 stated. "For killing me and my brother, for subjecting me to that forsaken place, for killing 17 again and trying to make me your prisoner."

"You're upset because you got what you deserved?" Trunks questioned and he shouted, his power actually pushing her away and he quickly stood up, his aura flared around him. "What about all the lives you mercilessly took? All the people you killed! Gohan! You deserved to die."

"Shut up!" She hit him with all her strength and Trunks staggered. He was weak, she knew, and she was going to punish him for making her weak and she kept hitting any part of him she could reach. "I hate you! How dare you make me suffer! How dare you make me weak and scared, like your stupid precious humans! How dare you kill my brother!"

She threw a punch and despite the beating he received, blood running from his mouth and nose, Trunks caught her fist, his eyes filled with fury. "You killed my brother. We're even."

18 screamed in rage and she hit him so hard, he was surprised his jaw wasn't broken. Then, she whipped a kick against his left arm and Trunks felt the bone break. He cried out and fell to one knee, clutching his limp arm. 18 smirked in satisfaction at hearing his cry of pain and she grabbed his golden locks and roughly pulled his head back so he was forced to look at her.

"How does that feel?" she whispered viciously right next to his ear and she smirked when she felt him shudder. "I'm going to make you suffer, Trunks, the same way I had to suffer. And this time, there is no coming back."

"You kill me and then what, 18?" Trunks gritted out. "It won't bring 17 back and you'll be here all alone with only the humans for company. And if you kill them all: you're still alone." She slapped him and he coughed, tried to shake the rain off his face and chuckled at her. "The only reason you begged me to keep you alive is because of Cell. You're afraid of him. Afraid of becoming a part of him for eternity. You're too much of an individual, 18 and you're afraid."

She snarled and landed a vicious punch that dropped him face-first into the soaked ground. He was right. She knew that. She didn't want to return to Hell. She didn't want to be absorbed by Cell and lose herself to him, but at the same time, she was stuck here without her brother, the one constant in her life. Without him, life was meaningless and while she could kill off all the humans after she killed Trunks, without 17 by her side, it was pointless. There would be no joy in it.

She had nothing left to live for and she couldn't die to escape her miserable fate.

Something inside 18 snapped at the realisation of the knowledge and she hauled Trunks up and struck him with all her might, intent on taking her rage out on him. "I have no-one because of you! You took away the one person who meant anything to me!"

She punched him across the desert and fired the High-Pressure Wave. Trunks narrowly dodged the beam, his fury having reached breaking point. Ignoring the white-hot pain of his broken arm as best he could, Trunks yelled with all his power, trying to bring it to the fore. He needed it now more than ever to stop 18's rampage – her fist to his face stopped that attempt. She fired away with her Infinity Bullet move and Trunks yelped as he did his best to dodge the blasts. A few hit their mark and Trunks tried his best to ignore the stinging pain and 18 flew at him.

"Masenko!"

He was only able to fire it one-handed and 18 easily belted the beam aside and Trunks noted an eerie similarity between this fight and Gohan's last battle: a Super Saiyan, lacking an arm, fighting against the stronger Android in the rain. Only there was one Android and he had an advantage he needed to utilise, but he hoped it wasn't too late as 18 continued to vent her fury on him and he tried to defend against her attacks, he really did, but with a broken arm, he was grossly outmatched.

"You know, when I kill you, you know who I'm going to kill next?" 18 sadistically smirked. "I'm going to kill your mother and then I'm going to kill that adorable little brat of Gohan's."

Images of his mother, his dear sweet mother who had done everything she could and more for him, flashed through his mind, mixed with the memories of Pan, his last remaining link to Gohan and that drove Trunks to the edge. He snapped and exploded in fury, his power skyrocketing as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and the blowback sent 18 flying. She caught herself and realised her mistake.

 _"Damn it! Still, he only has one arm. I still have a chance."_

"That won't happen," Trunks growled. "You'll die here first."

They flew at each other and the half-Saiyan struck first. 18 drifted away and fired a ki blast, but Trunks batted it aside and lunged with the God Breaker. 18 tumbled through the air and crashed into the mud and she shivered in the rain. She slowly stood up and brushed her hair off her face, annoyed she had mud in the strands and she gasped when Trunks appeared before her.

"I could kill you," Trunks said. "And I can easily do that too. I have every right to. You killed people I cared about and I know I can't trust you at all. There is no reason to keep you alive."

"You're a bastard, you know that? I should have just let Broly kill you!" 18 spat furiously, her fear overcome by her hatred. "This is torture! You take away my brother, leaving me alone in this pathetic world-"

"And now you know how I felt when you murdered Gohan, my father, everyone else!" Trunks raged back at her. "I call it justice! If you want to be with your brother so badly, I can send you to him."

She lunged and started throwing wild punches. Due to his broken arm, Trunks couldn't stop them all, but he managed to drive his fist straight into her stomach and that temporarily stopped her. Her hatred overrode the pain and she resumed her assault, breaking past his defences and landing fury-driven blows. She wanted him bleeding and broken at her feet, begging for the mercy she would never give. And if she killed him, then what? She had no-one.

She had nothing and instead of throwing yet another punch, she simply didn't, her rage draining from her as the fight in her went out like a candle in the wind.

"What do I do?" 18 questioned, mostly to herself, in a tone that sounded so hopeless Trunks almost felt sympathy for her. "I have nothing. What do I do?"

Trunks hesitated and he relaxed his powers, reverting to his base form. He knew it was risky to do it while the Android was in such an uncertain state and had attempted to beat him to death just seconds ago, but at least he could think rationally.

"What do you want, 18?" he cautiously asked.

She glared at him, but it slowly softened. "I want to be alone."

Before he could do anything, she blasted off into the pouring rain and disappeared into the night. His body wrecked from the battle and with an arm that needed immediate medical attention, Trunks had no choice but to watch her go. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.


	14. Sabotage

She flew and she flew and she flew, wind whipping her face as she sought to get as far away from Trunks as she could. The landscape below her changed rapidly as she pushed her speed to its limits and the ocean stretched out beneath her and she suddenly faltered and crashed onto a small island, sand billowing into the air from the impact.

Why didn't she kill him? She had her chance, probably the only chance she was ever going to get and she didn't do it. She didn't avenge her brother and she felt nothing but shame and self-disgust that bore down on her with such intensity she couldn't breathe.

Something wet ran down 18's face and at first she thought it was the leftover rain, but as she wiped the liquid away, she realised it was tears. She was crying. She never cried before. Only humans cried, usually when they begged for their lives like the weak worms they were and she was not human. She was not weak and she did not cry!

Her head dizzy with grief and regret, the floodgates opened and she cried for the loss of her brother, cried that she would never see him until she died again. She cried that she failed in avenging not only him, but herself as well. She cried because she was truly alone in the world and she had no-one who could ever understand her like 17 did.

In her misery, hating that she was crying like a weak human, 18 drove her fist into the sand and she wished it was Trunks' skull. She could have killed him, should have killed him, but she was weak and her grief melded with her rage and 18 screamed as she took her frustration out upon the island.

Trees were obliterated when she vented her energy upon them, trying to cope with her feelings. It was a completely new experience for her and coupled with her failure, 18 didn't know how to deal, because feelings were for the weak and pathetic humans and she sighed in frustration and fell to her knees, her emotions conflicting between grief, fury, disappointment and everything else in between.

"What do I do now?" 18 whispered. "What is my place in the world now?"

-X-

Trunks picked up a piece of the shattered gravity pod and sighed. After 18 flew away, he retrieved 16 and Ocarin, the Namekian only just barely alive and he hurried back to Capsule Corp and gave the last senzu bean available to Ocarin. Explaining what happened to his mother had been fun, in that Bulma was _so_ not happy that 18 was on the loose once more and she berated Trunks as Ocarin healed the half-Saiyan's broken arm. He calmed her down with the promise that he would start searching for the Android first thing in the morning.

That was two days ago and there'd been no sign of 18 since then.

He had a restless sleep last night, tossing and turning with 18 permeating his thoughts. He dreamt of her killing his mother and Pan while gleefully laughing and he was unable to stop her. Following another repeat of the same visage, Trunks woke up in a cold sweat, saw that it was nearly five in the morning and decided he would start his search. After breakfast, he'd gotten changed into his usual pants and boots, a long-sleeved T-shirt and an orange and black flight vest and went outside for a quick training session.

"We will find her," 16 said as he approached Trunks from behind and the hybrid sighed as he tossed the broken piece aside.

"Yeah, but I don't know what we'll do if we find her," Trunks said. "By all rights, we should destroy her. She nearly killed Ocarin last night and even if she hadn't done that, after all the things she's done? I don't think we should let her live."

16 was silent for a moment and Trunks thought the conversation was over, until the large Android spoke. "It is possible that she will see the errors of her ways, Trunks. We just have to give her the chance and show her that humans are not all that bad as she believes them to be."

"Why are you trying so hard to defend her? After what happened the other night?"

"You said it yourself: she helped you defeat Broly. If it had not been for her, you would be dead."

"And you're willing to overlook the fact that she nearly killed me in favour of that? Did Mom accidentally cross some of your wires?"

"Perhaps when we find her, we can decide then what to do with her."

"Why is this even a debate?" Trunks turned towards Ocarin and the Namekian crossed his arms, anger on his face. "If I had died the other night, the Dragonballs are useless. No, she is too much of a liability and therefore, she needs to be destroyed. We don't need her."

"Fine, it's settled then," Trunks said. "Sorry, 16, but she had her chance."

He rose into the sky, Ocarin following him and 16 half-heartedly joined them, the trio flying towards West City. As much as 16 cared for the humans who accepted him and made him feel like one of them, in truth, he still had moments of loneliness, given that he was a machine and not a human. He could experience emotions despite his lack of a soul, but he could never be truly human. As such, 16 hoped that if 18 could see the error of her ways, he would have someone who might truly understand him and give him the companionship he craved.

It was a big ask, considering the amount of damage 18 had committed, but 16 was confident there was hope for her. He was willing to forgive and forget and could explain why he felt despair at Trunks and Ocarin's suggestion of destroying 18.

He wasn't sure if these were actual feelings that he had managed to develop or if they were broken pieces of programming that Gero failed in removing and were then expanded upon by Bulma.

Out of sight of the civilians, Trunks dropped down onto the streets of West City and took a moment to soak in the atmosphere. There was no fear, no desperation, no _suffering_ and Trunks couldn't help the pride that swelled to the surface. All the years of fighting for survival, fighting for hope, fighting for a world free of the Androids and all that hard work, grief and suffering had paid off. Earth was virtually free from the perpetual nightmare and it'd come at such a high cost.

If only Gohan were alive to see the world now.

"Why are we here?" Ocarin queried. "We are wasting time dallying here when we should be searching for the Android and putting an end to her."

"I know, Ocarin. I'm just taking a moment to appreciate what's been done here," Trunks replied. "For a long time, I never thought this would ever be possible. I spent all my life running and struggling to survive that a peaceful world seemed like an impossible dream. To see that dream come true…it's not something I can explain easily."

"A dream realised is good and well, however, we have more pressing matters at hand. Perhaps afterwards we can reflect-"

A flash of green, an explosion erupted and a building came crashing down. People ran screaming in terror and Trunks immediately went on alert, thinking that 18 had finally shown herself and he was ready for a fight. He may not have a good night's sleep, but he was confident he was able to handle her. The throng of humans swarmed him and Trunks tried to push through them without hurting them, trying to see where 18 was, as there was another explosion and another building fell.

"Anyone see her?" Trunks asked, as the crowd began to thin out.

"I see…someone," Ocarin said and he floated up to get a better look.

A figure walked out of the flames of the destruction, a ragged cloak obscuring their face, but Trunks could tell straight away from the body shape that it was not 18.

" _Who is that?"_ he wondered. _"I have enough problems as it is."_

The person raised his hand out to his side and fired a green energy blast that brought a building down in a tower of fire and with his other hand, he tore the cloak from his body and Trunks gasped.

"Broly? But - you're supposed to be dead!"

The pureblood Saiyan was in his base form, but Trunks could feel his power, could feel that it was higher than it was before and a tremble ran through the half-blood's body. He did _not want to find out what Broly's power was like in his Legendary Super Saiyan form and yet, Trunks knew he had to do something. Nothing else mattered until Broly had been dealt with._

18 was the least of his problems compared to Broly.

"You," Broly growled, pointing at Trunks. "Your name. Tell me. Now!"

"Trunks," the hybrid replied, trying to strategise a plan.

"Good. Now I know what to carve on your headstone."

"We defeated you before, we can do it again," Ocarin said.

"I don't care about you," Broly sneered and pointed at Trunks again. "I want him. You bugs are not worth my time." He transformed into a Super Saiyan and motioned to Trunks. "Fight. Now. Or more people will die."

Trunks followed suit, transforming into the Ascended Super Saiyan and drew his sword. Golden auras pulsed around the two warriors as they stared each other down and Trunks quickly glanced to make sure the streets were clear of civilians and Broly moved. Trunks shifted into a defensive position, but Broly wasn't aiming for him: he grabbed Ocarin by the jaw and flew into the sky.

He slammed the Namekian into the side of a building and released an Eraser Cannon at point-blank. The building crumbled with Ocarin trapped inside and Broly took a hit from 16's fist. Unfazed, he hurled an Eraser Cannon and the Android barely dodged the blast, but copped a kick to the face instead and went flying through several buildings.

Trunks swung his sword and Broly blocked with his wristband, the former feeling the power of the latter. Broly shoved the blade aside and Trunks slashed at him again and again. The pureblood dodged every swing, smacked the weapon out of Trunks' hands and blasted the hybrid across the sky with a punch to the chest. Trunks winced, noting Broly's increased strength and his concern amplified to the point that he wondered if he actually stood a chance this time.

"You tarnish the Saiyan blood," Broly growled and he turned around to deflect Ocarin's ki blast. "Why won't you stay down? Are you that desperate to die?"

"I refuse to stand aside and allow someone of your evil nature to run unchecked," Ocarin said.

"Evil? Is that what you call culling the weak? You only call it evil because you are weak."

Broly prepared an Eraser Cannon, but Trunks' Masenko rocketed at him and he hurled the energy ball, holding the Masenko at bay. Ocarin gathered his power, opened his mouth and unleashed his Break Cannon, intending to catch Broly and hopefully destroy him in the crossfire.

Broly snarled when the Break Cannon slammed into his back and as Trunks increased the power of his Masenko, Broly roared, his aura flared around him and he broke out of the power struggle. The Masenko and Break Cannon slammed into each other with the Eraser Cannon caught in the middle and the resulting explosion levelled the streets below.

Trunks stared in horror at the destruction and Broly clocked him with a clothesline. Ocarin flew in and Broly grabbed him by the face and drove him headfirst into the ruined street. Trunks hit the Saiyan from behind and pushed him away from Ocarin, but Broly whacked the hybrid aside and spotted 16.

"You. You are not real. You have no energy. What are you?" Broly queried.

"It does not matter what I am," 16 replied. "All that matters is defeating you for good."

Broly smirked and motioned with his hand. The Android flew at him. Broly halted him with a blow to the stomach and followed up with a head-butt. 16 skidded through the ruins of the street and Broly spun around and stopped Trunks' ki blast.

"That's enough, Broly!" Trunks demanded. "Enough toying around. You want a fight? We'll fight."

Broly grinned sadistically. "Show me your power, Trunks. Show me so I can destroy you."

Trunks glared at the pureblood, focusing on his power. He channelled it, brought it to the surface and yelled as his aura exploded around him, bio-electricity sizzling the air as he reached Super Saiyan 2. Strength and power flowed through him and although Trunks kept a stoic gaze, inside, he was completely unsure of how this battle would end.

He just hoped that it would be in his favour.

Broly chuckled, his own aura flaring up and he roared with all his might. The colour of the landscape changed twice as Broly's lean frame gave way to the monstrous form of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He wasn't done yet, much to Trunks' horror.

The city trembled and the ground quaked beneath Broly's power. A crater opened below up and expanded with the rise of his power and the rubble of the demolished buildings were swept away by the extreme force. Lightning whipped up in frenzy around Broly and his hair become spikier, sharper as they stood up on end and with a final roar, Broly pulverized the surrounding area as he completed his transformation.

Legendary Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks' jaw dropped in shock and horror as he felt the depths of Broly's new power. There was no way he remotely stood even the slightest chance. All he could do now was try and hope for a miracle.

"That smell! That stench of royal blood!" Broly snarled, warped by rage. "It lingers upon you! I'll wipe it from the face of the universe!"

 _"Goku, Father, Gohan, if you're watching over me,"_ Trunks thought, _"Any guidance would be appreciated."_

-X-

"How much longer until we reach Earth?"

"Another two weeks."

"Good. The energy signature has been picked up again. It's much stronger this time. Hopefully we can obtain him for our employer. The arena has been lacking of late and this should provide a much-needed boost for our audiences. And pleasing our employer always works in our favour."

"I agree."

"Let's not delay. The quicker we get to Earth, the better."

"Of course, sir."


	15. War

"Whoa, you feel that?" Goku said.

Beside him, Gohan gasped. He never thought such a power could ever exist and yet, he could feel the immense energy signature, even from Other World. He felt the evil radiating within the energy and he clenched his fists in frustration and helplessness. Once again, his pupil was alone in facing a terrifying threat and there was nothing Gohan could do but sit around in death and hope that Trunks could find a way to vanquish this evil.

 _"Hang in there, Trunks. You can do this."_

-X-

18 reached the outskirts of West City, conflicting thoughts racing through her head. She'd spent two days on an unknown island, coming to terms with the loss of her brother and trying to figure out her place in the world now. She was not a hero, not a saviour of the planet, despite what Trunks and 16 intended to do with her.

She was a killer, a murderess and she enjoyed it. It was in her nature and that couldn't be changed.

She was here to prove it.

Hovering above the city, 18 prepared a ki blast in her hand and aimed it at the populated streets. All she had to do was release the energy and hundreds would die instantly.

All she had to do was release the energy…

Hell flashed through 18's mind, the cries of her victims echoing in her memories. So many victims, all at once and it was amazing that 18 hadn't gone insane. All the carnage she had wrought and lives she devastated: it'd been for nothing. Killing used to be fun and a game, but 18 simply couldn't bring herself to fire the blast.

She wanted to kill, more than anything and she couldn't do it. What was wrong with her? Did her time running from Cell have that huge of an effect on her? 18 couldn't see the point, not that she ever needed a reason to kill, but Hell appeared to have a lingering affect and her experience was not something she wanted to go through again. She couldn't do that again, couldn't spend eternity tormented by the cries of her victims. She couldn't fire, couldn't muster the will, could not –

18 snarled in frustration and cancelled the blast. She was furious with herself. Apparently, two days of grieving and trying to figure out who she was amounted to nothing. Who was she if she couldn't bring herself to kill the measly humans like she used to? Who was she if she was not the scourge of the human race?

18 sighed in utter annoyance, took note of her ragged clothes, remembered that Trunks lied about taking her shopping and decided to do it herself. Landing on the streets, 18 ignored the screams of the civilians and they fled for their lives, but she couldn't care less. Back in the day, her and 17 used to play games on how many they could kill under a certain time and always tried to outdo each other.

Good times. No point in doing it anymore without her brother by her side.

Walking into an empty clothing shop, 18 felt content at the emptiness of the place, because it meant she could browse in peace. After selecting a few clothes, she decided to try them on and took her time. A combination of a white T-shirt, black vest, green pants, mustard socks and black sandals had her approval and just as she slipped on a pair of black gloves and a bracelet, 18 noticed a qipao.

She loved qipaos and always snagged several whenever she could find them. 18 picked it up and an explosion erupted in the background. She rolled her eyes. No doubt Trunks was in the city and found himself some trouble. She didn't care, shrugged her shoulders and opted to try on the qipao.

Trunks blasted through the shop, tumbled over the racks and came to a stop at her feet.

"18?" he cried in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 18 demanded. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, here's the pretty pretty."

18 froze and turned towards Broly. She noted his hair looked so sharp that you could spear an apple with it and the arcs of electricity sparking around him. His grin was wide and malicious; intensely unnerved, 18 looked at Trunks as he stood up beside her.

"I thought he was dead," she snapped at him.

"I thought so too, but I guess we were wrong. He's a lot stronger than before. I need your help."

18 scoffed and walked away. "You're on your own. Have fun."

Trunks tried to protest, but he was struck by an Eraser Cannon and blasted out of the shop and 18 gasped when Broly suddenly appeared before her, his massive nine-foot frame dwarfing her lithe figure. She hadn't even sensed his movement.

"Where are you going?" Broly grinned. "Stay."

He reached for her and 18 pulled a face and swatted his hand aside. Bad idea. He snarled and drove an Eraser Cannon against her body and she cried out as she was blasted out onto the street. She took out a fire hydrant and slammed against the opposite ship, the tattered qipao still in her hand.

"Damn it, I liked that design and I didn't even get to try it on," 18 growled.

Broly bounded out of the clothing shop like an overpowered dog and she blasted him. Unaffected, he hit her with a clothesline and they passed through several buildings and vehicles until they came to a stop inside another building. 18 quivered in pain and she feared for her life, his power absolutely terrifying. She didn't enjoy fighting him the first time and here she already felt the need to tap out in round two. Broly lifted her up and with a single kick, he launched 18 through the roof and out into the sky. She stopped herself and watched in horror as Broly flew at her, laughing madly, but a Finish Buster slammed into the monster.

Broly roared in fury and fired off several Eraser Cannons in rapid succession and Trunks was forced to dart and dive, explosions erupting around him. Caught in the middle of one, Trunks was struck by Broly and sent cartwheeling through the air. 18 surveyed the carnage brought about by the battle, a scene not dissimilar to what 17 and her used to leave behind in their games. The sight made her feel a little sick to her stomach and she wondered how much of an effect Hell had on her soul, because she wanted to revel in the destruction like she used to, but again, couldn't bring herself to do it.

She could _not_ bring herself to enjoy the mindless carnage and it frustrated her.

 _"You know what? This is not my fight. I have no need to be involved. Nice knowing you, Trunks."_

Broly could do what she failed to do: kill Trunks. Of course, that left her with the problem of Broly, who seemed to have a creepy fixation with her and as much as she detested him, she hated Trunks more. The lavender-haired punk wanted to complain about her ruining his life? What about her life that he ruined, even destroyed? She was stuck here, all alone and with no purpose.

Screw Trunks.

-X-

Trunks yelped when Broly's fist crushed his chest and he spiralled into the side of a building. His pants were ripped, his vest and shirt were virtually non-existent and he was in too much pain. Broly cackled as he held a tiny ball of ki to Trunks' stomach and released it. Trunks was blasted through the building, which crumbled to join the casualty ranks and Trunks hit the road hard. It hurt to breathe, even hurt to move and he hadn't felt this much pain before, not even after his hopeless battles against the Androids. He was truly outmatched, but he forced himself to his feet, determined to do his best. Broly wasn't anywhere in sight and Trunks started to panic, unable to sense the beast.

 _"Come on, Broly, where are you?"_

The ground trembled and Broly burst up from the road behind him. Trunks narrowly darted out of reach and cupped his hands to the side. "Galick Gun!"

Unleashed at full power, the Galick Gun crashed into Broly with intense ferocity and the massive Saiyan waded through the beam like it was nothing. Trunks trembled, fearing that his efforts were futile, that the battle was a lost cause for him. Broly laughed off the attack, grabbed Trunks by the hair and landed an uppercut that blasted the young hybrid through the air like a pinball.

How much longer was Broly going to toy with him until he dealt the final blow?

Trunks fired off a rapid Burning Attack and while Broly dodged it, the hybrid blasted forth and put all his power into a powerful kick that actually managed to fire the monster into a building. West City had been turned into a warzone from the battle and Trunks knew he needed to end the fight before any more innocents were hurt or killed. The damage done was incredible and the casualty ranks was increasing. In a way, it was like the Androids all over again, but worse.

He dropped to the ground and stuck his hands out to the side, gathering energy as he prepared the Final Flash. His body _ached_ and he _had_ to end this fight, right here, right now, once and for all. Broly slowly rose to his towering height and he grinned at Trunks. The Legendary Super Saiyan moved at lightning speed and although the Final Flash wasn't fully charged, Trunks fired it anyway.

Broly leapt over it, landed behind Trunks, grabbed his arms and drove his knee into the hybrid's back. Trunks yelled as Broly dug his knee deeper, trying to break him in half. His spine was forced to bend unnaturally past its limit and the pain meshed with his aching body, making it scream in pure agony.

Broly laughed sadistically as he kept the pressure on Trunks' body and he enjoyed the screams that Trunks made. He wanted to see how far he could push the hybrid's limit and then break him.

Helpless, Trunks tried to fight back, tried to somehow relieve the pain, but Broly dug his knee in and the pain screamed once more and escaped his mouth, mingling with Broly's insane cackle. He'd been in pain like this before; he focused on his failures with the Androids, Trunks shoved the pain aside, his rage taking over and he flared his aura. Broly frowned and he withdrew his knee, ready to deliver a spine-snapping blow and Trunks used all his strength to wrench Broly's arms forth and he flipped over to smash his knee into the beast's face. Broly stumbled, touched his face and felt blood.

"You. You'll pay for that!"

-X-

Explosions erupted, buildings collapsed and screams echoed in the distance as 18 walked the ruined streets in a detached state. Long ago, she'd be at the centre of the action, causing the wide-spread destruction, but for some reason, she couldn't enjoy it now like she used to. She wanted to take part and add to the excitement, but the impact of Hell and her cruelty wore heavily on her soul.

What was the point of destroying if she could no longer savour it?

Another explosion. Trunks could die, she figured, and she didn't care if he did. But that left her with the problem of Broly. He was powerful, too powerful for her to deal with and 18 knew something had to be done. The world would end up getting destroyed and she didn't want that to happen. She quite liked the world; it was just the stupid humans and their annoying protector she hated. She wasn't like Trunks and she would never fight to protect the world, but Broly was a threat that _had_ to be dealt with and the only one who could do that was Trunks.

It was frustrating 18 just how much she seemed to rely on him lately. Damn him to Hell. She hated that she now had to have conflicted thoughts instead of doing what she wanted without consideration or care, like she used to. Hell had a way of changing people; she just didn't see any positives to come out of her experience, unless her hatred of Trunks counted.

"Hello," she murmured, coming across a familiar object. "What do we have here?"

-X-

Broly dropped knees first, and Trunks screamed when his ribs were crushed beneath the behemoth's weight as he was used as a trampoline. His body twitched and spasmed on its own accord from the agony that wrapped him like a suffocating cocoon and Broly grabbed his leg and smashed him like a ragdoll against the road several times. Trunks whimpered, wishing for the pain to end, wishing for the one-sided fight to be over, and Broly cackled.

"Ready for death, Princess Trunks?" the Legendary Super Saiyan sneered. "No escaping now."

The monster rose into the sky, a tiny ki ball in hand, the start of the Gigantic Meteor. He was going to obliterate Trunks, destroy Earth and go in search of another planet to pulverise. He believed that with his power, there was no one in the entire universe who could stop him and he laughed as he saw Trunks shakily stand.

"Pathetic. A complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood," Broly derided. "Say hello to your royal trash for me."

"Not going to let you win," Trunks groaned, his body protesting against his intent. "I have to stop you. I have to!"

He shouted as he summoned the last of his power, his energy surrounding him. Broly scoffed and dropped the Gigantic Meteor. It expanded rapidly as it descended upon Trunks and he retaliated with his Heat Dome Attack. The two energies collided, the sheer power ripping up the landscape around them, devastating the city. Trunks shouted as he pushed against the Gigantic Meteor, but Broly laughed and flexed his power and the Gigantic Meteor bore down with such ferocity that Trunks was forced to his knees.

 _"No, no, no! I can't lose! I can't fail everyone!"_ Trunks thought desperately. _"I need help!"_

The ground gave way and the hybrid sank underground, his Heat Dome Attack swallowed by the Gigantic Meteor as it buried him beneath the ruins of the city. Trunks struggled to fight back, but his energy was spent and Broly's attack bore down upon his shoulders, threatening to devour him.

 _"No, please, anyone, please!"_

West City was under threat of complete annihilation and Broly laughed, enjoying the pathetic struggle of his prey. So focused on Trunks' destruction, he didn't notice 18 slowly rise up behind him, Trunks' sword in her hand. Unable to sense her, he didn't realise the threat until too late: she plunged the sword into his back, the exit wound where he'd been initially stabbed as a baby. Broly gasped in a spray of green blood and he looked at 18, unable to believe he'd fallen to such a cheap shot.

"Pretty pretty?" Broly babbled in shock and 18 ripped the sword away and he gurgled on his blood.

Realising that the Gigantic Meteor wasn't as heavy as before, Trunks shouted and re-engaged the Heat Dome Attack, blasting the massive energy sphere back to its owner. Stunned by 18's sneak attack, Broly realised his predicament too late and the Heat Dome Attack and Gigantic Meteor slammed into him, driving him through the atmosphere and into outer space. There, the two energies combined into a massive explosion that obliterated Broly for good and he screamed until the end, his essence hurled across the cosmos.

The sky lit up in brilliant colours, the force of the detonation shaking the planet. Exhausted, Trunks dropped into his base form and collapsed in the crater that was virtually half of West City. Wearily, he glanced up when 18 appeared in front of him, his bloodied sword in her hand.

 _"He's weak. Now's my chance,"_ 18 thought and she raised her hand at Trunks, gathering energy.


	16. Carousel

Bulma hated fretting. She thought she was done with the constant worry after the Androids were destroyed, but for the past few months, she'd done nothing but worry. It was only natural as a mother to worry about her son's well-being, especially when he was the sole protector of the world and went gallivanting across time and space. But with the return of 18, things were complicated and it set Bulma's anxiety to an all-new high. 18's violent nature could not be contained and after a brutal fight that Trunks barely survived, the Android was loose on the world once more.

For the past hour, the news had been going non-stop on the reports of West City under attack and the lives that'd been lost in a vicious battle raging on, along with sightings of 18 in the city. Bulma prayed to her fallen friends that her son would survive the fight, hopefully destroy 18 for good and bring peace back to the world, the way it was meant to.

Reports of the battle slowly died off and now it was reported that it was over and Bulma listened desperately for any news of her son's survival. She had to know who won, had to know that it was Trunks. It was too eerily familiar to when she last saw the Z-Fighters alive, all going out to defend the populace and only Gohan returning home, telling everyone that the Z-Fighters were all dead, slain in battle.

She didn't want that for her son. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The front door of Capsule Corporation was blasted off its hinges and Bulma jumped in shock, her heart pounding as she feared the worst: she feared that 18 won and had come to finish the job. Sure enough, 18 stepped into view and Bulma's heart leapt into her throat, but the Android wasn't alone. On one shoulder, she carried Ocarin and 16 and on her other arm, she held Trunks, all three unconscious.

"What happened?" Bulma was almost too scared to ask. "You didn't…kill them, did you?"

"Don't be an idiot," 18 snapped and she carelessly tossed Trunks onto the couch. He came awake with a sudden yelp of pain and 18 rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I've hurt you worse than that."

"What did you do to them?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't do anything," 18 replied, dumping Ocarin and 16 to the side. "That Broly returned and destroyed the city. It's alright, he's dead now. However, your son isn't going to last much longer unless you can perform miracles."

"I might have something," Bulma said and she left in search of a senzu bean. "This is starting to become too much of a regular occurrence and I don't like it at all."

It had been too much in too short a time and they needed some breathing space. With everything going on, it surprised Bulma that it'd only been a week since this entire ordeal started. Amazing how everything could change so rapidly and without warning.

Locating a senzu bean (she really needed to get some more; it was her last one), Bulma cut it in half and gave one to her son and the other to Ocarin. 18 stood back with her arms crossed and a glare set in place, as Bulma worked on wakening 16. The beans worked their magic and Trunks slowly stood, stretching as he checked for any lingering injuries and he caught sight of 18.

"I guess I should thank you," he said, scratching his head. "For helping with Broly and not killing me."

"I didn't do it to save you," 18 said. "I just didn't want Broly destroying the world."

"So, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Because I couldn't fight Broly. Not on my own and if there are more freaks like him and they come here, well, that's where you come in."

"How noble," Ocarin sneered. "You showed us mercy simply to serve your purpose of protecting your simulated skin. The mighty Android isn't as strong as she thinks she is."

18 snarled and energy flickered to life in her hand. She was prepared to blast the Namekian into oblivion and then she suddenly got a faceful of bare toned chest when Trunks appeared in front of her, blocking her target. He powered up to Super Saiyan and the flare of his power blasted her outside, as Bulma shouted angrily in the background about her home being destroyed. 18 growled as she stood and Trunks joined her on the lawn.

"Not inside," the hybrid said. "If you want a fight, we'll do it here."

"Is fighting all you dumb Saiyans think about?"

"Is murder all you Androids are capable of?"

18 shrugged carelessly. "I can't help it if humans are so fragile and pathetic. Why do you insist on protecting them so much?"

"You know, you were human once, so I wouldn't act so superior," Trunks pointed out.

18 shot a death glare at him. "No, I wasn't."

"It's true. I've seen the plans. I've been in the past. I know. Both you and 17 were humans until Gero converted you into Androids, all for the sole purpose of being absorbed by Cell. That's the only reason you were made. You had no other purpose in life."

Her, human? 18 had no memories of her life before Gero and given it was Trunks telling her this, she couldn't trust that he was being entirely truthful with her. Not like she'd given him any reason to be completely honest, but at least it would explain why Demigra kept calling her Lazuli, as if he knew it was her human name. And if she had been born a human, then all the more reason why she hated Gero and hated humans in general. He was the reason she was like this, something she used to have fun in reminding him about during her time in Hell.

"I guess you did help me stop Broly, so perhaps there is some humanity still left in you," Trunks mused, his golden locks dropping into his lavender bangs.

18 resumed her glare. "You keep talking like that and I'll renege on not killing you."

"Look, I don't trust you and I don't like you at all-"

"Don't worry, big boy, the feeling's mutual."

"-But if it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead," Trunks continued as if she hadn't spoken. "The world would've been destroyed. Now, I'm sure you don't care about the world at all, but-"

18 shrugged. "It's not so bad. Humans are annoying though."

"-Perhaps we can come to some sort of a truce," Trunks suggested. "As much as I would love to destroy you for good after everything you've done, I have to admit, you are somewhat useful when you want to be."

He didn't really want to give her a second (or was it a third) chance, his lifetime of trauma always fresh in his mind, but he wasn't a fool: without her, Trunks would've been killed and he recognised her potential. With her power, she could be quite useful in defending the planet, but there was a part of Trunks that hoped she would turn the truce down and choose death instead.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same about you," 18 mocked, as Ocarin stepped outside, a furious scowl on his face. "Oh, what does big green want?"

"Making sure you don't try to do something," the Namekian replied. He handed Trunks a shirt and the half-breed gratefully accepted it and slipped it on, depriving 18 of her good view. Ocarin folded his arms across his chest in an intimidating stance, but the Android wasn't fazed.

"Like you can stop me. I've proven that a few times already."

"Okay, stop, stop, before someone gets hurt," Trunks said, throwing his hands up between the two before Ocarin could retort. "18, all I'm saying is that you could be useful and I'm giving you an olive branch that you don't deserve, so I suggest taking it."

"Let me guess, there are certain conditions I have to agree to in order to stay alive?" 18 sneered. "And if I don't accept, it's a one way trip back to Hell?"

Trunks nodded. "For one, you cannot harm or kill any people. That includes Ocarin, Pan, 16 and myself. You have to refrain from killing if you want to live."

18 rolled her eyes, not wishing to bring up the fact that for some blasted reason, she couldn't bring herself to kill people as a result of her time in Hell. No need to look weak in front of her nemesis.

Farewell to her favourite pastime.

"Anything else?"

"If I need you to help protect the planet, I want you to do it, regardless of what you might think."

"Okay, so say I agree to any of this," 18 said. "What do I get out of it?"

"Obviously, you get to live, which is something I believe you do not deserve. Ever. So, appreciate it."

"No, I meant, do I get to be left alone or am I to be your prisoner?"

Trunks thought about that. He didn't want 18 around him, especially while he or his mother were sleeping, but he couldn't trust her out in the world by herself without someone keeping an eye on her. It was pretty much a double-edged sword. "If I talk to my mother, perhaps I can get her to build a room for you on the premises. That way, I can keep an eye on you and you can have your own space. Of course, it will have some serious security measures at night-time."

It wasn't what 18 wanted, but it wasn't really something she could complain about, so she figured it was acceptable and she grudgingly nodded her agreement. "Fine, but I want some new clothes, so you'll have to keep to your promise of taking me shopping, punk."

Trunks sighed dishearteningly. "Very well, but we are paying for them. We do not steal."

"Whatever. And I want to get stronger."

"So it'll be easier for you to kill us when our backs are turned?" Ocarin cut in before Trunks could reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not meant to be a team player now?" 18 shot back sarcastically. "Team 'Protect the World' and friendship bracelets all around? What if you have to fight someone who is a lot stronger than Broly? It could happen. I used to think there was no-one of that magnitude, but I was wrong. So, if you want me to help, you need to let me get stronger as well."

"Well, I guess I could help with that," Trunks reluctantly said. "In fact, I think we can all benefit from having 18 train with us. She does have an unlimited supply of energy."

"I can go all night and put both you boys to shame," 18 smirked.

Trunks shuddered. His mind _so_ did not need to go there, but he was male and as soon as the very idea pervaded his mind, he quickly shut it down with thoughts of disgust. "So, do we have a truce?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"One more thing: I don't want the remote," 18 said.

"Sorry, I don't trust you enough to not have some sort of failsafe," Trunks instantly replied.

"Either that or it's a no deal for me."

"Either you accept or you die."

"Well, in that case, have fun fighting the next freak on your own. Hopefully, you'll die."

Trunks grimaced. Well, he could always make one and not tell her about it, right? "Fine, no remote. Shake?"

18 glanced at his hand. She hated him, oh how much she hated him and twice now she had failed to kill him. She truly wanted nothing more than to finally get her revenge and perhaps third time might be the charm if she got strong enough. But she also wasn't an idiot: she'd been completely outclassed by Broly and there was always the possibility of someone stronger than him coming to Earth. As much as she hated Trunks, she was loathed to admit that she needed him alive for now. And so what if she had to abide by a few rules? Once she got strong enough to deal with any threat on her own and eliminated Trunks, there would be no need for rules. She'd play along for now.

"I'm sure we can all get along," 18 said and she winked at Ocarin as she shook Trunks' hand. The Namekian recoiled and 18 picked up Trunks' sword from where she dropped it on her arrival and handed it to him. "Here, I think you'll need this. It's got a little bit of blood on it, but you're not squeamish, are you?"

Trunks made a face at the green blood that coated the blade. "No, it's fine. Thanks. Guess I'll talk to Mom then. Be good," he said to Ocarin and shot a look at 18 before heading inside.

Ocarin glared at 18. She smirked and poked her tongue at him. He growled, but refrained from acting on his desire to destroy her. He knew they needed her, despite how much he'd grown to hate her in such a short time. At the very least, he might get stronger out of this truce.

-X-

The clothing store emptied in record time as people fled for their lives and Trunks sighed. He had a feeling this would be a problem. The rampage of the Androids was still fresh in everyone's minds and their worldwide announced return had the populace on edge, especially after the destruction of West City earlier. As such, as soon as 18 stepped inside the shop in South City, accompanied by Trunks, every customer and employee fled for their lives.

18 didn't care. It meant she got to shop in peace.

"So, what's the maximum on your card?" she asked Trunks as she perused the racks.

"Um, I don't know," Trunks sheepishly replied. "I've never tested it. We're not exactly as rich as we apparently used to be."

"Yeah, that's too bad," the Android flippantly replied, knowing full well she was the reason why. "Such a shame that we might have a limit. Never had one before."

Trunks scowled. "You are not stealing anything!"

18 gestured at the empty shop. "You see anyone who can protest that? What are they gonna do anyway? Arrest me? Let the silly humans try."

The hybrid glared at his most hated foe. Once Bulma agreed to build a high-security room for 18 (on the premises, but separate from the house because she was not having a murder-bot in her home), she shooed them off the property so she could work in peace and since 18 was insistent on new clothes, Trunks aversely decided to escort the Android.

He was starting to question this decision and began to wonder if he should just renege on the truce and simply destroy her and solve all his problems at once. But as much as he wanted to kill her, Trunks knew he needed her…well, her strength anyway. There were still a great deal of unknown threats out in the universe and he didn't want to kill her and then need her later on when it could be too late. It pained him to keep her alive, but she was toeing the line and so, he kept to the truce.

"What about this?" 18 asked, showing off an elegant dress.

"Yeah, yeah, looks great," Trunks said half-heartedly, not even looking at the article. "How long is this going to take?"

"Aw, is poor Twunks missing out on his training? Didn't Broly give you enough of a beat down earlier today?" 18 mocked and the half-Saiyan glared at her. She shrugged and looked around the shop. "Let's see, we've just started and I have to explore the entire shop, so I'd say…three hours?" Trunks groaned loudly; 18 ignored him and held up another piece of clothing. "What about this?"

Trunks glanced at the item, saw that it was a set of lingerie that left _nothing_ to the imagination and he yelped as he collapsed to the ground in complete horror, paralysed by the sight of the Android holding the underwear. 18 rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What a baby."

Three hours later (it took Trunks about an hour to recover from his 'nightmare'), true to her word, the pair exited the shop, Trunks carrying the bulk of 18's spree. The clerk who made the sale was completely terrified and made several mistakes, but Trunks did his best to calm the young man and stop 18 from losing her patience. Now, his stomach rumbled deafeningly in hunger as they took to the skies and 18 glared at him as they flew back to Capsule Corporation.

Trunks chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm starving. I hope Mom has finished your room."

18 didn't reply. This was how it was now: she was to live with her enemy in order to survive. Compared to life in Hell, she figured living with Trunks was a better deal, despite how much she hated the half-Saiyan and that she didn't have her brother with her.

They reached Capsule Corporation and landed on the lawn, Trunks almost inside already. "So, um, thanks, I guess," 18 said.

"It's…fine, I guess," Trunks replied, because there was no way he was ever going to say 'you're welcome' to her. Not in this lifetime or the next.

18 smirked at his discomfort. And just to completely and utterly mess with him, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.


	17. Papercut

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows so far. Trying to develop the relationship between Trunks and 18 will be tricky, to say the least, but I hope I can do it right.

* * *

Eyes closed, Trunks clenched his fists and he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 once more. He needed to control and master this form and purge it of any weaknesses. The only drawbacks he'd so far discovered was the hot-headedness and rage that overtook his instincts and he'd been working on curtailing those traits to enable his usual calm mind for the transformation and reduce the energy required to prevent the strain on his body.

Nearby, Ocarin hovered in the air in his meditative state, his body surrounded by energy, while Super Saiyan Pan traded blows with 18, the Android easily deflecting the young girl's attack, the newly redesigned gravity chamber humming all around them.

To say the past two weeks had been difficult would be an understatement. There was still a huge amount of hate and mistrust between 18 and everyone (save for 16, of course, who often tried to be friendly towards 18, even if she didn't reciprocate) and despite Bulma's high security room she built for 18 that was effective in keeping her locked up during the night (ki dampeners worked wonders), Trunks and his mother were often paranoid each and every night when they went to bed.

The Android's mere constant presence frequently had mother and son on edge, always trying to guess what she planned to do, but 18 had kept to her end of the truce and had not lifted a finger to harm anyone for the past fortnight, although her sarcastic attitude almost brought her and Trunks to blows quite a number of times. If she wasn't training or shopping (dragging poor, reluctant Trunks with her), the Android either wandered the premise's gardens or kept to herself. She rarely entered the house and only when accompanied by Trunks, Ocarin or 16.

Of course, just because she promised not to harm anyone didn't mean she held back in training.

If there was one positive, it was definitely the training. While 18 had no formal martial arts training, her endless energy, brute strength and a power level second only to Trunks made up for it. For the Android, being able to show dominance gave her a twisted sort of pleasure and it made her feel somewhat content, especially whenever she sparred with Ocarin. The Namekian made no secret of his disdain for her and 18 always made sure she got the last laugh by regularly defeating him.

Sparring with Gohan's brat was a different matter. In some ways, the feisty young girl reminded 18 of the man she slayed, seeing the echoes of him in her features and fighting style. Pan was bubbly and bright, yet fierce and resolute and as she sparred with the girl, 18 wondered if she knew the truth about her father's demise and who was responsible. Pan didn't seem to show any contempt towards 18 and was always willing to spar with her, but that was about as far as their interactions went.

In the end, however, 18 wondered why she even cared.

Then there was Trunks. The animosity between the two often set the gravity chamber ablaze with sparks during their sparring matches and while Trunks was always victorious, 18 felt herself get stronger with each passing day. She still had trouble with the intense gravity pressure at times, mostly when Trunks upped it without telling her, but she was slowly adapting. In return, she forced him to accompany her on shopping trips and while he complained the whole time and she hated him for it, she found she could endure his presence.

Weird.

To say they got along was a lie. But ever since she kissed him on the cheek, they basically skirted around each other unless training or shopping was involved. The kiss was never acknowledged, but 18 knew it made Trunks uncomfortable and she could tell he often thought about it because he would sometimes get all flushed and awkward around her.

She hated him, but it was…endearing. She hated him, but she couldn't deny that he was physically attractive and not only that, but there was this one time when she'd accidentally walked into the bathroom just as he was getting out of the shower.

Oh, he'd squealed like a little girl, but she saw what he was packing. She made a joke about it later on in regards to his sword and Trunks nearly _died_ of embarrassment and he avoided her for a day or two, until 18 forced him into a vicious sparring match to get over it.

In _that_ regard, that was as far as anything got and 18 wondered if something was wrong with her, because sometimes she thought about the purely physical side of things and pondered if it were possible.

What would it be like to let their hatred consume them into utter nirvana?

Yep, something was wrong with her and she always shoved that idea (desire?) into the recesses of her mind, never to be released again until the unfortunate times when Trunks would train shirtless and that idea (desire) would be unleashed once more.

She would kill him for making her think such thoughts like that about him.

For Trunks, the past fortnight had been quite an adjustment, to say the least. He wasn't used to 18 's constant presence, he wasn't used to 18 not killing and destroying, he wasn't used to looking at 18 as anything other than a heartless monster, but this was the predicament he found himself in.

Was it because of that damn kiss? A small kiss on his cheek that was only meant to mock him?

He was not romantically experienced. His entire life had been spent fighting for survival and trying to find a way to destroy the Androids for good and therefore, it didn't leave room for courtship, particularly when the human race dwindled day by day.

Even after the threat was extinguished and the world started to rebuild, Trunks tried a couple of dates, but they never went well. His inexperience made him too nervous around women and he often struggled to find something to talk about. There was only so much you could talk about of repairing the world before it gets repetitive.

At least he and 18 somewhat understood one another. They hated each other, they trained and sparred together and on occasion, he was forced to join her on a shopping spree (after the third time people ran for their lives when the Android show up, Bulma made a televised announcement that 18 could be considered harmless to the population, although most people weren't going to accept that too quickly. Trunks didn't blame them).

But the idea of anything romantic with 18 _nauseated_ him and he knew that nothing like that would ever happen. He hated her too much, she hurt him too much and she was only alive to help him, nothing more. And yet…there were a few (rare!) times where Trunks actually didn't mind 18's presence. Sure, he wanted to blast her to smithereens, usually when she got too snarky, but the shopping trips weren't always as bad as he made them out to be; an ongoing joke she had was to flash women's underwear in his face and laugh at his horrified expression, however.

In those tiny moments when he actually tolerated her (and they actually got along), Trunks forgot all the evil she committed. Then, the reminder would slam back into him and he felt nothing but shame and guilt for forgetting her atrocities, at night begging for forgiveness from his father and Gohan. He tended to avoid her after those moments and he was thankful that she seemed to…respect his privacy in that regard and leave him alone until she got bored and wanted to train.

It was a massive adjustment he wasn't used to and he was pretty sure he never would.

With a calm breath, Trunks relaxed his Super Saiyan 2 state and his stomach rumbled loudly enough that 18 and Pan stopped their sparring and Ocarin opened his eyes with a frown.

"Sorry, guys," Trunks chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Only a few hours," 18 said. "You mean to tell me you got hungry just from standing there the whole time we've been in here? Were you thinking about food?"

"Not all of us have an unlimited energy source."

"Tch, whatever," 18 said and she flicked her palm up to block Pan's fist. "Time's up, kid. As it turns out, Trunks has more important things to do."

"Great. I'm starving," Pan grinned as she resumed her base form.

The Android rolled her eyes. "Saiyans and their food."

She'd seen Trunks eat and it disgusted her with the way he inhaled food like it was air, consuming vast amounts in a short span of time. When he was at home, she would stay outside while he ate, but when they went shopping together, she had no choice but to sit with him and try not to watch him. And as it turned out, Pan was no different, although she didn't eat as much and she was somewhat civil about it; Trunks ate like a pig. It made 18 wonder where the hell they put it all.

Trunks powered down the gravity chamber and the Android smirked at Ocarin when he shot a glare at her on his way out, closely followed by Pan who skipped alongside him.

"I need to go shopping again," 18 said as Trunks joined her.

He groaned audibly. "Again? Didn't you go shopping just two days ago?"

"It's a post-training relaxant. Does it not keep me out of your house and away from your mother?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I can think of other post-training relaxants that I'd like to try out," 18 said with an obvious glance towards his crotch and a wicked smirk on her face. Trunks blushed profusely.

"No, shopping it is," he mumbled in embarrassment.

She patted his shoulder and went her separate way outside, leaving Trunks to go alone into the kitchen in confusion. Did she just…flirt with him? Or, like the kiss, was it another attempt to play with his head? A dark, unbidden thought came forth, 18 in the lingerie she liked to flash in his face and horrified, Trunks cursed the Android and hurried to the kitchen.

18 wandered into the gardens, lovingly tended to by Bulma when she got the chance, and while the Android would have looked at the green life in disgust and destroyed them back in the day, now, she didn't really care for it much. She could admit, only to herself, that the gardens did look stunning and it did give her a sense of peace whenever she entered. Like shopping, for some reason, it always calmed her down.

She found 16 in his usual spot, tiny birds fluttering and resting upon him, a big content smile on his face. He would quite literally be there for hours, silently communing with nature as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"Hey, big guy," 18 said, approaching him.

The birds fluttered away and while a squirrel remained, a look of disappointment overcame 16. "You scared them away."

"I scare a lot of things away. It's a specialty of mine."

"Perhaps you should try other specialities."

"I do. It's called kicking Ocarin's ass and giving Trunks a headache with my crazy spending."

The faintest of smiles ticked 16's face. "You are learning to live with the humans."

"No, I'm just sparing their lives until I'm ready to kill them. There's nothing special about them."

"So what is stopping you?" 16 asked. "You could have done it multiple times over the past two weeks and yet you have not lifted a finger to harm anyone."

A blue butterfly hovered nearby and whereas 18 would have blasted the insect before, instead she held up a hand and the butterfly landed on her outstretched finger. It felt…serene to have the butterfly gently touching her as she pondered 16's question. Yes, she still hated humans and wanted to kill them, Trunks especially (despite her inability to), but the past two weeks living and interacting with them had made her…'tolerant' of her former victims.

Did that make her weak? What would 17 think of her? What would he say?

18 shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, I'm not ready yet."

"They may seem weak and fragile, but they are also strong and resilient," 16 said sagely. "They do not possess strength like us, but their strength comes from within. Had it not been for that, they would not have survived your carnage or rebuild the world after your deaths. Do not discard them so easily, 18. There is more than them than you think. You have to take the time to learn."

The butterfly flew away and 18 looked at the giant Android. "Is that how you put up with them?"

"My mission was to kill Goku, but he is long deceased. I had no other purpose, so I instead protect the world I have grown to care for. Perhaps that means there is a flaw in my programming, but I have learnt this: life is not about death and destruction. In the end, that leaves you with nothing. Life is precious and is about joy and happiness. Love what nature has provided us."

"We're both freaks of nature, thanks to Gero's madness."

16 tilted his head. "This is true. However, I have overcome his madness. Will you let it continue to control you?"

18 frowned and watched as the squirrel in 16's hands climbed up his arm and curl up on his collar. A tiny, weak creature trusting a larger being with its life even though its life could be extinguished in an instant if 16 so wished. And yet he didn't. He enjoyed the squirrel's existence.

Could such a scenario ever be possible for 18 and the humans?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Trunks call for her and she left 16 in the garden, going to the front yard where Trunks had prepared the jet. And he wasn't the only one there.

"Since when is the kid coming with us?" 18 questioned with a glance at Pan.

"Apparently, she wanted to come," Trunks said. "And her mother eventually agreed to let her."

"Uh…okay?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Pan added.

She had murdered children in the past. Killed them for fun. Children were seen as a bonus point in her and 17's games. She interacted with Pan only for training and nothing else. So the idea of dealing with Pan outside of sparring put 18 in a kind of dilemma, but she refused to look weak.

"Fine. Squirt can join us," the Android said as she climbed into the jet. "Dibs on the front seat."

She reclined in her seat, put her feet up on the dashboard and Trunks glanced at her as he lifted the jet into the sky. "Take your feet down."

"Or what? You go blonde? Besides, these boots are clean. I bought them two days ago. Remember?"

"Ugh, whatever," the half-Saiyan muttered and she smirked in reply.

-X-

"Sir, we have arrived."

"Hm, so this is Earth. I guess it's a nice enough planet, despite being in the backend of nowhere."

"What are your orders, sir? We lost the energy signature, but there is another one that is similar. It's not as strong, but it still has potential."

"Let's see if it is worth our time. If not, Earth will make a fine addition to our collection. Captain, prepare the invasion," Frost ordered.


	18. Invasion

Humans moseyed nearby or outright avoided her, yet 18 held back her urge to kill them and instead ignored them as she browsed the racks. It was disconcerting to be surrounded by humans and not be throwing Power Blitzes left, right and centre, but this was the role she had to play now: protect the weak and pathetic until she was strong enough to deal with her own problems.

As she browsed, she thought about 16's words of letting Gero's madness continue to control her. She hated what the mad scientist had done to her against her will and for twenty years, she punished the human race for his sins. She had even lost her life as a result of Gero's insanity and despite the burning hatred 18 still harboured for the humans and her murderer, she had to wonder: has the human race been punished enough? Could she ever set her rage aside and free herself of her creator's destructive psychosis?

After all, she was only designed as a pawn in his grand scheme, meant to be part of a higher purpose in the form of Cell. It was the very reason she refused death and begged to be kept alive. Despite being forced to live with Trunks for the past two weeks, it was definitely a better existence than Hell and if 18 was being honest with herself, truly honest, Trunks was much more preferable.

Perhaps she could overcome her hatred?

Did she really want to, however? What did she have to gain from being a 'goody-goody two-shoes'?

She glanced at the half-Saiyan, who was with Pain in the children's section, going through the clothes, the young girl picking out clothes left, right and centre. Trunks, for his part, seemed to show interest in the girl's wants, helping her make her selections.

"Aren't you a good father?"

Trunks jumped in surprise at the statement and he nearly lost control on the pile of clothes. He looked at the person who spoke, a beautiful young woman with long black hair. "Uh, she's not mine," he stammered in embarrassment. "She's my friend's kid. I look after her."

"Oh, my mistake. I'm sorry," the woman apologised with a smile. "Well, you are a good friend."

"I try," the half-Saiyan said. She was quite lovely and he tried to muster up his confidence. "I'm Trunks."

"Mai. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

18 rolled her eyes as she worked her way towards the pair. He looked like a huge loser trying to talk to the woman, as if she was the first woman he'd ever spoken to. Clearly, he had no idea how to talk to women. 17, for all his childish antics, saw himself as a smooth talker and would often flirt with the ladies, try and make them feel special about themselves before he killed them.

She watched as he talked to the woman and he appeared to relax as the conversation continued, like he was slowly gaining confidence, all of his attention on her. Something niggled in the back of 18's mind, something she ignored at first, but it persisted and at first, it confused her. Why did she feel bothered that Trunks was engaged in conversation with a beautiful woman?

Why didn't he talk like that with her?

Oh right, she killed his friends and tormented him for twenty years. Fair enough.

But why did it matter to her?

Wait…was 18…jealous?

 _"Stupid Android. He doesn't like you and you hate him,"_ 18 chastised herself. _"If he wants to make a fool of himself in front of a woman, let him. Why do you care? It's not like you mean anything to each other."_

Despite the hatred, despite the training and shopping being the only times they interacted with each other, in retrospective, 18 found she enjoyed those moments. After all, she _did_ want to know it would be like to consummate their hatred for one another into utter bliss. He was strong. He'd last. It would be intoxicating to bend and break him under her subtle touches, but outside of that, she had no real interest in Trunks. She just liked to fight him and figure out ways to get under his skin.

Before she knew what she was doing, 18 made her way over to Trunks and his companion, slung an arm onto his shoulder and held up a pair of red and black lacy underwear to him. "So, honey, what do you think of these for tonight?"

Trunks went red as a beetroot, Mai looked surprised at the sudden intrusion, 18 smirked and the moment was punctuated by Pan calling out. "Ewwwwwww!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mai said. "I didn't realise…you were…taken."

"What?" Trunks spluttered and began motioning between himself and 18. "We're not…no way…no way in Hell. We're not together!"

Keeping up the charade, 18 looked affronted. "Well, that hurts. You can forget about tonight then."

"This is not what you think," the hybrid blustered to Mai, trying to regain some sense of control of the situation.

It wasn't working.

"I apologise again," Mai said. "I guess I'll leave you be then."

She gave a small wave and walked away. Trunks watched her go and rounded on the Android, his embarrassment replaced by fury. "What. The. Hell, 18? What were you thinking?"

"You have to admit, it was quite funny," 18 smirked, struggling to hold back her laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"We were having a conversation!"

"Yes, and it was embarrassing to watch. Do you have no clue on how to talk to women?"

"Well, because of a certain someone's reign of destruction, I never learnt how to!"

18 shrugged. "Alright, alright, no need to lose your temper."

Trunks growled and his hand crackled with energy, like he wanted to blast her into oblivion, but the intent was interrupted by the shop shaking from distant explosions. Forgetting about his fury towards the Android, Trunks shoved his way through the confused shoppers, raced outside to the streets and looked to the sky.

A massive spaceship hovered over South City and beings were pouring out, descending upon the city. Trunks quickly sensed their energies and he noted that they were strong, but no match for him.

"What's going on?" Pan asked, joining his side, 18 behind her with her arms crossed and a bored look.

"Earth's under attack," the half-Saiyan replied and he turned to the Android. "You gonna help?"

"Oh, must I?" she drawled. "They don't seem strong. I'm sure you can handle them on your own."

Buildings crumbled in the explosions of the invaders' energy blasts and Trunks shot up into the sky. The invaders were mostly humanoid, with a small mixture of various alien species, and he noted the energy signatures felt quite similar to Goku and Vegeta, recognising the invaders as pure-blooded Saiyans.

 _"Wait, how is that possible? There aren't any Saiyans left."_

A Saiyan yelled as he charged and Trunks easily destroyed him with an energy wave. Nearby, Pan was making easy work of the aliens, but the Saiyans seemed to see Trunks as their priority and they converged on him. Firing a Masenko wiped out several invaders at once and more swiftly fell to his fists.

18 watched the battle and without taking her eyes off Trunks, she threw her fist back and clocked an alien in the face. She turned and fired her High-Pressure Wave straight through the alien's body. A Saiyan fired a ki blast at her, but she smacked it aside and shot forth, her fist buried in the Saiyan's gut. The Saiyan gasped as the life left his body.

Trunks blocked an incoming strike and he blasted the offender, as twin strangely-coloured energy balls spiralled out of nowhere and wiped out two invaders. The half-Saiyan smiled as Ocarin joined the fight and down on the streets below, he could see 16 herding the civilians to safety.

There was no sign of 18, however.

 _"Damn her,"_ Trunks thought. _"When this is over, I'm going to d-"_

A thin red beam of energy stabbed at him, but he dodged the shot and looked at the person who fired it…and his jaw dropped. "Frieza?"

The blue-and-white version of Frieza's first form blinked in surprise and a smile soon came to him. "No, not Frieza. Although it pleases me to be thought of such an inspiring emperor like him; to be known across two universes! That is inspiring. No, my dear friend, I am Frost."

"Just another member of Frieza's race," Trunks said, his elbow breaking an alien's face. "You're all the same. I'm going to give you one chance to take all your friends and leave this planet."

Frost smirked. "Please. While this planet will make a fine addition to my collection, I didn't come here for it: I came here for you. Well, I came for Broly, but he's not here, so you'll do."

"What the hell do you want Broly for?"

"Enough talk!"

Frost shot forth and Trunks easily caught his fist. "Last chance, Frost. Leave now, because there is a weakness your race has: it's me."

He tossed Frost away and fired the Double Buster, which would have greatly harmed the Arcosian if not for the two Saiyans that took the blasts for him, ending their lives. Frost realised that he was out of his depths and he needed the advantage; with a shout, he transformed straight into his final form. This time, he landed a strike on Trunks and sent him flying with his kick. He noticed Pan holding her own and with a smirk, he fired a Chaos Beam at her. She didn't notice the beam until too late and yelped as it connected.

"Pan!" Trunks shouted and with a fierce glare at Frost, he powered up to Super Saiyan. Whoever this Frost was, he was stronger than Frieza.

"Hm, well, that's interesting," Frost muttered and he fired multiple Chaos Beams.

Trunks flew through the barrage without harm and compressed Frost's face with his fist. A Saiyan prepared an energy blast at Trunks' back, but a sudden kick broke his neck and his body tumbled towards the ground, as 18 unleashed her Infinity Bullet, ripping through the alien forces.

Frost was in trouble and he knew it. He needed to capture Trunks alive and while he was keeping up with the hybrid, even getting in some good shots, he had a feeling that Trunks was holding back his power and if unleashed, Frost would be too outmatched. Luckily, he had a back-up plan, something he had prepared for Broly, and when Trunks threw a punch, Frost dodged the blow, drove his fist into Trunks' chest and the half-Saiyan felt a tiny stabbing sensation.

He felt dizzy and his stomach roiled. Trunks shook his head and Frost's fist crashed into his jaw, a second blow landing against his ribs. Again, Trunks felt the stab and he groaned, sickness washing over him. Toxins swam through his bloodstream and with a shout; he tried to summon his aura, trying to power up to combat the poison. Frost hit him again and Trunks dropped into his base form, his eyes growing heavy as he faltered in the sky.

"Take him," Frost ordered and two aliens caught the unconscious Trunks, hauling him to the ship, as the Arcosian watched the Namekian in battle. With a decisive smirk, Frost flew at Ocarin, but the green warrior detected him and hurled a ki blast that the Arcosian barely avoided.

"Whoever you are, take what's left of your forces and leave," Ocarin demanded.

"True, I have already claimed what I came for," Frost said, motioning towards Trunks. "But I could always use another fighter. You look like you'll last, unlike your brethren."

Ocarin growled and his arm extended, grabbing Frost by the face. The Arcosian's eyes widened in surprise at the Namekian's strength and he punched Ocarin's arm. With a frown, Ocarin let Frost go and retracted his arm, his head swimming and his vision doubled. He tried to clear his head, but Frost took advantage and struck him again and it didn't take long for Ocarin to fall into unconsciousness like Trunks. Two aliens caught the Namekian and lugged him to the ship.

There was a shout and Frost frowned as Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan. She was quite powerful for such a young child and he did consider taking her as well. With the way she blitzed her opponents around her and was now taking her anger out on him, her fists pummelling his chest, Frost thought about seizing her. But in the end, he had already taken who he came here for and one extra and he'd dallied for too long already.

It would not do to keep his employer waiting any longer.

Pan floated back and Frost smirked at her amazing strength. She prepared the Kamehameha and Frost burst forth and struck her with his poison. With her small body, it didn't take long for the toxin to force Pan into unconsciousness and she plummeted to the ground.

"So, a little needle in your arm?" Frost turned around to face 18, as she crossed her arms. "I guess you need some kind of advantage, since you are quite pitiful. You even had to use it on a kid."

Frost shrugged. "I do what needs to be done to ensure my survival, even if that means such underhanded tactics. You have to admit, it is quite effective."

18 glanced at the ground and saw 16 by Pan's unconscious body and she gazed back at Frost. "What do you intend to do with Trunks?"

"My original target was Broly, but he seems to have disappeared, again, so I will take your friend instead. He will make a fine competitor for my employer. I'm sure you would too. After all," Frost said with a look at his demolished forces, "you killed half of my men without breaking a sweat."

"Sorry, not interested. So, you're taking Trunks off this planet, I presume?"

"Between universes!"

"Between universes?"

"Yes. You think you live in the only universe in existence?" Frost stated. "There are multiple universes and since my universe is a twin of yours, I can easily cross between them."

18 rolled her tongue across her teeth. The idea of leaving Trunks to his fate in another universe sounded quite appealing, especially if that meant she got to remain on Earth. However, if there was anything she'd learnt about him, it was this: he was damn resilient and there was a high chance he would find his way back to Earth. Frost seemed strong, but nothing compared to Trunks.

How strong could the lizard's employer be?

"Tell you what, why don't I present you my counter-offer?" 18 suggested with a smirk.

-X-

Trunks groaned, his body feeling like it was made of lead as he came to and he tried to move, but something held him back. Forcing himself awake, Trunks saw that he was contained within a small caged room, his arms and legs chained to the wall. He yanked on the chains, but they did not yield and he noted that they were made of an alien metal. Whatever it was, it was _strong_ and he immediately tried to summon his power, but again, found himself lacking.

 _"What is going on? Where am I? What's happened?"_

"Oh, you're awake," came a familiar voice and Trunks froze.

"18?"

She stood outside his cage, hands on her hips and a wide grin on her face. "I can't wait to see what this Frost guy has in store for you. I hope it's painful."

"What did you do, 18?" Trunks demanded. His body was still slow from the toxin and his muddled mind was filling with rage at 18's betrayal.

She laughed shortly. "I made a deal with Frost. I need to see you destroyed, which Frost assures me will happen, he gets the Dragonballs and in return, I get a safe passage home and I get my life back. Neat, huh?"

"Damn it, 18! When I get out of here, I'm going to destroy you for good this time," Trunks raged.

18 smirked. "We'll see, big boy."

* * *

A/N: Not real sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel like it's in character for 18, but I think it could derail the relationship too much. Not sure. I know what I intend to do, but still, it feels a little off to me. What do you think?


	19. Reflection

"Pan, wake up!"

The young girl groaned as she groggily opened her eyes to see 16 and her mother's concerned faces. "What happened?"

"Whoever that was, they took off with Trunks, Ocarin and 18," 16 reported. "For some reason, he left you behind, but he had struck you with some kind of poison. Luckily, it is gone from your system."

"So, where's Trunks and Ocarin now?" Pan asked.

"I am unsure, but they are no longer on the planet," 16 replied. "Bulma is preparing the ship."

"Then we have to go find them."

"No, you are staying here," Videl immediately told her. "You are not gallivanting across the galaxy. Not again."

"But I want to help," Pan pleaded. "I have to help Trunks. I have to get him back here."

"16 can go. You don't need to and that's final."

Pan frowned and crossed her arms in a huff. 16, realising this was a sensitive moment, quickly left the room and headed outside, where Bulma was going over the final inspection of her spaceship.

"It seems to be in good order," she reported to the Android. "How are you going to find him?"

"The chip from the Big Gete Star has recalibrated my senses to expand beyond Earth and into the universe," 16 said. "It was a recent upgrade because I was afraid of utilising its power too much."

"Well, as long as it works and you can find Trunks, that's all that matters," Bulma said and she patted the side of the ship. "She's ready to go. Bring Trunks back from whatever trouble he's gotten himself into."

"I will."

The Android stepped aboard and set about preparing the take-off, his senses roaming the wide spectrum of the universe for any sign of Trunks or Ocarin's energy signatures. His senses did pick up a familiar signature and he looked over his shoulder at Pan.

"You should not be here," he said.

"I know, but Mom can't stop me," Pan replied. "Let's go before she notices I'm gone."

"I should not be doing this. Your mother will be upset with me. She would have me disassembled."

"I have to help him, 16. He'd do the same for me."

16 nodded, a small smile at her determination. "I understand. I know your strength and you have proven yourself, but I have to agree with your mother on this matter."

Pan frowned and she looked out the window at the clear skies before them. "Okay, so why are we in the sky then?"

"Oh. I must have started the trip without realising," 16 said, but the way he said it made Pan think he'd intentionally taken off with her inside. "We must find Trunks and time is of the essence, so I have no choice but to take you now."

Pan smiled and jumped onto the seat beside him. "Thank you, 16."

-X-

How long had it been?

Trunks hunched against the wall of his cage. Every now and again, 18 would show up and taunt him and Ocarin and then go about on her merry way, but he never saw Frost or any of his crew, save for the one alien who gave them food every now and again. Trunks tried asking questions, but received no answers and so he was confined to waiting for the trip to end, constantly thinking things over.

Why would 18 do this to him? Why would she throw in with Frost? Regardless of his own personal feelings on the Android, Trunks thought they were making progress, albeit extremely slowly. She proved she could be bargained with and she had kept to her end of the truce, resisting the urge to murder and he thought that maybe, just maybe, she could rehabilitated and she would regret all the destruction she'd caused. In truth, she'd been simply biding her time, looking for an opportunity to be rid of him and now she finally had one and was taking it.

It was a fact: 18 would never change, no matter what. Trunks was a fool to believe she could and once he was out of this current mess, he would deal with her for good.

-X-

18 stared out the window, watching the stars flit by as the ship raced through space. In the past, in her downtime between mayhems, she would sometimes stare at the stars and wonder about the unknown in the universe, if they were alone in the cosmos. She never thought that she would actually get to travel the stars, but three weeks later, she was getting bored of the same view. At least she got to amuse herself by beating up Frost's men in training sessions, making them so scared of her power that she was sure they wouldn't dare try anything against her.

She was looking for weaknesses, trying to determine the strength of her opponents. She didn't know anything about Frost's employer and every time she asked him, the Arcosian would simply allude to him being a galactic conqueror, so the best she could do was guess. It wasn't like she trusted Frost or he trusted her. He wanted his prize; she wanted to eliminate a seemingly powerful threat, her true reason for throwing in with the lizard.

It helped that she didn't need to eat or sleep, preventing Frost from acting against her.

Of course, it wasn't something 18 had told Trunks about, despite the numerous times she saw him and taunted him as a cover. It would ruin her element of surprise for whenever they finally arrived at their destination. She knew how bad it currently made her look in his eyes, but she hoped he would understand her reasoning in the end.

The long voyage definitely gave her time to think in the rare quiet moments when she was alone, since Frost barely let her out of his or a bodyguard's sight (she could easily kill them all, but she had a plan and it required patience). It allowed her to reflect on the past and think about the half-Saiyan locked away in the ship's prison.

What did she truly think of him? What did she really want from him? Did she regret her past?

She murdered indiscriminately and for fun, she died and went to Hell to suffer; an experience 18 did not wish to undertake ever again if she could help it. That meant surviving on Trunks' terms and despite their animosity, it was a better outcome than what 18 could hope for.

Yes, he had killed her brother, but in fairness, she killed Gohan, three-quarters of Earth's population and helped with Vegeta's death. Neither was innocent in this mess and even though 18 missed her brother, she wanted to live. She'd been given a second chance and even though it was in the company of Trunks, he was better than the denizens of Hell. Sure, there was hostility and mistrust, but they had their moments together which didn't make the entire ordeal completely unbearable for 18. If she had to choose, she'd choose Trunks.

Her survival depended on doing the right thing, even if it went against her very core, but she had time to reflect on 16's words as well and she could begrudgingly admit that he was right. The older model wasn't even human, just wires and synthetic skin, yet he was more human than her and he was right. She allowed Gero's madness to consume her and it hadn't ended well for her. Why should she let his sick and twisted ways continue to rule her now?

Was it too late for her to make amends? Did she really want to? If she did, would it even feel genuine? Or had she ruined it already with Trunks by 'betraying' him to Frost. She just wanted to eliminate a potential threat to Earth so she could keep living and made a 'deal' in order to do so.

Trunks would understand, right? Right?

"My dear, we have finally arrived at our destination," Frost announced, snapping 18 out of her thoughts.

"Where are we?" 18 asked, walking to a window. A pinkish world, probably the size of Jupiter, was before them and she couldn't help the feeling at seeing an alien world. It was truly an amazing sight to behold.

"We have arrived at Planet Sadal, home to the Saiyans of this universe. Well, it used to be," Frost replied and he turned to a crew member. "Prepare the prisoners for landing. He would want to see them immediately."

This was her opportunity. Once this threat was eliminated, they could return home and hopefully, Trunks would see her reasoning and keep her alive. For some reason, 18 felt upset at the idea of Trunks not believing her and sending her back to Hell. Surely, she could convince him. She had to.

"So, what do you want me to do, then?" 18 asked. "Anything I should prepare for? Or can I taunt the prisoners one last time before you do whatever it is you plan to do to them?"

Frost eyed her with a neutral expression. "I suppose you can. It's not like we can stop you. You've proven yourself to be quite a force to be reckoned with. I believe my employer will definitely agree to your terms."

"Well, I am persuasive. I look forward to meeting him."

Frost waved her off, motioning to an alien to guard her. 18 smiled sweetly at the alien and he quivered, but followed her nonetheless to the prison. She'd come to the conclusion that she, in a way, wanted to make amends and this was how she was going to start. She was stepping away from Gero's insanity and taking the measures to forge a new life for herself.

When they reached the brig, a Saiyan was in the process of linking a rod to Trunks' collar, a second Saiyan doing the same with Ocarin, and they brought the pair out of their cages. Trunks' face was contorted in fury, enraged that he was unable to fight back, but his face twisted even further when he spotted 18.

"Come to watch, have you?" he snarled.

18 sighed. She knew this would be the hard part. The ship shuddered when it touched down on Sadal and she sighed again. Time to begin. With little effort, she punched her fist through an alien's back, spun around and broke her guard's neck with a kick. She fired an energy blast to kill Trunks' guard and a second blast obliterated Ocarin's guard. Both the half-Saiyan and the Namekian looked at her in confusion, but she couldn't exactly blame them.

"What, did you really think I had betrayed you?" 18 spoke, removing the rods from their collars.

"What game are you playing, 18?" Trunks demanded. "You join Frost, you torment Ocarin and me for Kami knows how long we've been travelling and now you suddenly help us?"

"We are in another universe. Someone from this universe wanted you and Frost took you both down easily. I saw a chance to eliminate a potential threat, one bigger than Frost, and I took it. Now, we're escaping, finding this person, kill them and then we can go home."

"I don't trust her," Ocarin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What else is new?" the Android retorted and she looked at Trunks. "I'm trying to help you. It's not like I could act friendly to you when I had to be friendly with Frost."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't believe her, but at the same time, it made complete and absolute sense to him. Perhaps he'd been wrong about her during the voyage and this was her legitimately trying to help protect Earth. It's what he wanted her to do, right?

"Okay, fine," he said slowly. "Say you're telling the truth and you're truly helping us: how do we get these things off?"

18 frowned at the cuffs and collars. "Actually, I don't know. I didn't get that friendly with Frost; didn't want him too suspicious of me. But, I'm sure we can get the answers out of him if we ask nicely." An alien entered the prison and was met with a High-Pressure Wave. "I'll lead."

"I do not trust this at all," Ocarin whispered to Trunks as they left the prison, watching 18 blast aliens out of their way. "What if she is leading us into another trap? Our strength is neutralised."

"What if she really wants to help?" Trunks replied. "We wanted her to help us, remember?"

"You and the robot. Not me."

"At some point, we are going to have to trust her."

The Namekian frowned. "You are strangely calm about this. Were you not saying the other day how you planned to destroy her for betraying us?"

Trunks sighed, watching 18 effortlessly decimate their captors. "I need to see how this unfolds first."

"Ah, 18, how nice of you to show your true colours," Frost's voice spoke over the ship's sound system. "I did wonder when you would turn on me, but it's not like I expected otherwise."

"You should call your master," 18 sneered. "Between us three, I'm sure he doesn't stand a chance."

"Fortunately, he is waiting to see you. Unfortunately, your fun is over."

Trunks and Ocarin bellowed in pain as shockwaves blasted through their bodies from their manacles. 18 watched, helpless, as they sank to their knees, unable to withstand the onslaught. Unable to do anything, she left the pair and went in search of Frost to end him. She returned to the main command centre and sure enough, Frost was there, waiting for her with a smirk.

"I took the pleasure of having someone greet us on our arrival," the Arcosian said. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"Wha-" 18 started as she felt a sudden presence behind her and turned around.

A red beard and a chartreuse fist were the last things she saw before everything went black.

-X-

As he slowly came to, a thought slipped into Trunks' mind: he was getting real tired of being knocked unconscious. In the past month alone, how many times had he been knocked out?

Realising he was being dragged by his arms, Trunks looked around, trying to get his bearings. Two Saiyans held him, another two Saiyans hauled Ocarin and two aliens were dragging an unconscious 18. Frost led the way up a set of polished-white steps and into a massively spacious temple. The air was heavy to breathe, but nothing that Trunks couldn't handle and he thought about fighting back, but knew it was pointless with the manacles still around his wrists.

"My lord, I have finally returned and while I do not have who you wished for, I was able to obtain a few substitutes," Frost announced. "I hope they are adequate enough for you."

18 groaned, waking up as Ocarin did the same, as Trunks heard the heavy footfalls of Frost's employer and a familiar energy struck him. His jaw dropped as the being stepped into view, a large sneer on his scarred face as he admired his new prizes.

"Bojack," Trunks whispered.


	20. Berserker

"My reputation precedes me, it seems," Bojack guffawed, looking quite proud of himself and he got right in Trunks' personal space, leering at him face-to-face. The Hera's breath made Trunks nauseous. "Tell me more what you know about me."

"I know you're a coward," Trunks replied. "You're willing to kill even your own teammates to protect yourself. I also know you're weak and I have the power to easily destroy you."

"Hm, interesting," Bojack said and his fist smashed into Trunks' face. The hybrid's head rang in response, stars exploded before his eyes and blood trickled from his nose. "You think you're strong enough, when all I see is another weak Saiyan unworthy to face me."

"Take these shackles off me and we'll test that theory."

18 watched the exchange with interest. Clearly, Trunks knew this 'Bojack' and believed he had the power to defeat him. All she needed to do was find a way out and present Trunks with the opportunity to kill Frost's master. It had only been three weeks, but she already missed Earth and couldn't wait to go back. With that in mind, she yelled and vaporised her handlers and caved in a Saiyan's skull with her fist. Bojack was swift, his fist slamming into 18's body and she smashed against the wall of the temple. She trembled, surprised at his strength and he approached her, powering the Grand Smasher in his hand.

"It's such a shame to see a pretty face go to waste," Bojack commented. "You showed such promise, but no-one tries to attack me and get away with it."

"So, where are your friends?" Trunks interrupted and the Hera paused. "They still around or did you kill them? Why are you here, anyway?"

The Grand Smasher faded as Bojack turned to the hybrid. "As you know, I was imprisoned by the Kais, trapped within a star. That star was destroyed by Broly and I followed his energy signature to this planet. The inhabitants had already suffered Broly's rampage, so naturally, they stood no chance against my Galaxy Soldiers and we conquered it. I hoped to have Broly brought to me, to test him in my arena. Twenty years of waiting and all I got instead was you, this woman and a Namekian."

"Arena?"

"A test to see who the strongest warriors are amongst these pests, so I can crush them and watch the hope faded from their eyes. A gladiatorial battle to the death, where only the strongest survive. But enough talk," Bojack snapped and 18 finally collapsed from the wall. "She is remarkably resilient. Strange, since I cannot detect her energy. Hm, perhaps she could be my pet instead."

Trunks quickly raced through Bojack's words. "Okay, so whoever wins in the area gets to face you, is that correct?"

A grin came to Bojack's face. "You wish to fight me, weakling? Are you worth my time?"

"I could defeat you right now if you wish."

"Ha! Bido! Kogu!" the Hera called and his two henchmen appeared at once. "Show our new entertainment their accommodations. As for the woman," he motioned to 18. "Send her to my chambers. It's been so long since I've had a pet. Let's hope she lasts longer than the previous one."

Trunks glared at Kogu, his victim in the past and the Hera swordsman slung 18 over his shoulder. "Don't you dare harm her," he warned, because he knew Bojack wouldn't have anything good planned in store for her.

"Or you'll do what, slave?" Kogu sneered at him.

"I wouldn't take that attitude with me. I killed you in the past."

"What?" the swordsman recoiled and with a snarl, he drew his sword, even with 18 still hanging over his shoulder. "How about I kill you right now, you cocky twerp?"

"I don't think Bojack would like that very much," Trunks said with a look at the Hera master. "I would provide excellent entertainment in the arena and you'll be depriving him of that entertainment. Do you want to disappoint your master?"

"Put it away, Kogu," Bojack ordered and the swordsman obeyed. "Big words for a Saiyan. Let's hope for your sake, you can back that up. I have no problem with crushing the weak and pathetic. Now, be gone!"

Frost remained with Bojack, as Kogu took 18 in a direction away from Bido, who led the prisoners into the depths of the temple to the dungeon, where Bujin and Zangya stood guard, both wearing smirks. Trunks growled at the sight of them, his battle with them in the past all too fresh in his mind.

"Ah, Master has some new playthings," Bujin chuckled. "I cannot wait to see what entertainment they will provide."

"This one here," Bido said, grasping Trunks by the hair and yanking his head back, "has quite the mouth on him. Says he killed Kogu in the past or something and thinks he can defeat Lord Bojack."

"A fool, no doubt. No-one has ever survived a fight with our master. He is all-powerful and none can ever match him. The graves are littered with those foolish enough to believe in the impossibility."

Trunks glanced at Zangya, whose gaze seemed to linger on Ocarin and she finally spoke. "Enough. If they can prove themselves, let them face our master in time and they can realise their folly. Put them away and let them get acquainted with their fellow slaves."

"With pleasure," Bido grinned.

"Oh great, another prison. How wonderful. Haven't had enough of those," Trunks commented sarcastically when he was led inside. "So, when do I get the chance to 'prove' myself?"

"In time," Bujin replied, shoving him into a cage, Ocarin joining the hybrid. "When the master decides. Until then, enjoy."

He left the dungeon alongside Bido, but Zangya remained, still staring at Ocarin. "Well, aren't you a fine-looking specimen. Perhaps I should ask Lord Bojack if I can keep you as a pet."

"I'd rather die," Ocarin snarled.

"Hmph, your loss. You can face the Berserker then. Maybe you'll die. Maybe you won't. Don't disappoint me," she smirked and she slinked out of the dungeon, casting a final leer at the Namekian over her shoulder before she left.

"So, any ideas?" Trunks asked Ocarin.

"Who are you guys?" a voice asked.

While there were multiple cages, they all faced each other and Trunks was able to get a good look at the person who spoke: a young Saiyan male with large eyes and short, spiky black hair.

"I'm Trunks and this is Ocarin," the half-breed replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cabba. So, Bojack got you as well? Yet, you don't look like you're from around here. Your clothes are strange and your hair…no Saiyan has hair like that."

"I'm from Earth and I'm only a half-Saiyan," Trunks answered. "How long have you been here?"

Cabba gave a little shrug. "A while. All my life, I've been running from Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers and they finally caught me. I guess I could only run for so long."

It sounded hauntingly similar to Trunks' own childhood and he felt sympathy for the young Saiyan. He didn't expect much different from Bojack in this timeline, but all the same, Trunks felt the white-hot rage burning inside him at the thought of Bojack and his minions mercilessly hunting down Saiyans like animals. Not unlike the Androids, but at least 18 was slowly turning things around.

"So, what, Bojack forces you to compete in some arena of his?" Trunks asked.

Cabba nodded. "It's all for his own entertainment and he has people like Frost go out and find new competitors across the galaxy."

"Hasn't anyone tried to fight back?" Trunks asked. "This is a world full of Saiyans. Has anyone ever gone Super Saiyan?"

"I don't know this Super Saiyan you speak of, but we have tried to fight back. Bojack destroys anyone who opposes him. It's hopeless. This is our life now."

A planet of Saiyans and not a single Super Saiyan amongst them, even with Bojack and his minions ruling over it? Trunks realised right then and there that he was the only chance Sadal had in liberating itself from Bojack's tyrannical rule.

"Alright, so what's this Berserker that Zangya mentioned?"

Again, Cabba shrugged. "It's a recent addition, but I've never seen it. Bojack only brings it out for those who've proven themselves and it fights instead of him. I'm only an opening act."

"That's how I'm going to do it," Trunks said. "I'm going to defeat the Berserker and Bojack will have to face me. Once he's gone, this world will be free."

"Don't be silly," Cabba said with the resigned tone of someone who had accepted his fate. "No one survives against Bojack. No one."

"No one is a Super Saiyan. I am."

-X-

18 felt humiliated and violated. She wore clothes that hardly left anything to the imagination and a thick collar was locked around her throat, nullifying her powers. Not only that, but the collar was connected to a chain that was looped around Bojack's forearm, essentially making her his slave. When she first saw the chain after waking up, she tried to remove it and Bojack yanked so hard on it, she thought her neck had been broken with the action. Even now, a day later, her neck still ached.

This was not what she'd planned. She though Frost's master was someone who even she could handle, but she was wrong. Once again, her arrogance had cost her and instead of death, she was Bojack's pet and oh how she would rather choose death than this humiliating position she was forced to undertake. She could only hope that Trunks or even Ocarin had a plan for escaping this mess.

18 glared at Frost when he sat next to her and he returned it with a smug grin, obviously quite pleased with the outcome. Bojack sat on his throne, the Galaxy Soldiers standing guard like loyal servants as the crowd of Saiyans and aliens cheered for their king. Bojack savoured the roars of his subjects, a feat twenty years in the making. There were a few rebel outposts still on Sadal that needed dealing with, but they were minor inconveniences and he would deal with them soon enough. Right now, he was putting on another show because he had to see the power of the lavender-haired Saiyan. He had to see if Trunks' words were true or just merely hyperbole.

The gate in the gladiatorial arena slowly opened and 18's heart thudded when she saw Trunks in the small group of competitors. She didn't know what that meant, but she was glad to see him. Apart from looking worse for wear from his three weeks imprisonment, he didn't appear harmed, although like her, he wore a collar. All the competitors had one as well, no doubt to force compliance and 18 felt…sympathy? She knew what it was like to be forced against your will and nothing earned her ire more than that. She shot a glare at Bojack, but he leered back at her and she made a face of disgust.

"Our lord and master, King Bojack," Bido announced through a horn that amplified his voice to the arena and the crowd immediately went quiet, "has something special in store for today. A new competitor, who claims he can defeat our king!" The crowd laughed and Trunks glared at the throne, as Bido continued. "And so, it has been decreed, that he shall face death at the hands of the Berserker!"

The crowd roared their approval and Trunks saw 18 at Bojack's feet, a chain around her neck like she was a dog. Whatever his feelings on her, the sight still made his blood pound in fury, as the gate on the opposite side of the arena began to open. Trunks focused on that instead, anticipating his opponent, trying to figure out what they were up against.

What was this Berserker? How powerful was it?

Whatever it was, Trunks did not expect a young girl to be tossed out onto the sand. Beside him, Cabba and a young female Saiyan named Caulifla startled in surprise.

"Kale," Cabba gasped. "I had no idea she was still alive. I thought she was dead. Is she the Berserker? Impossible."

Trunks silently agreed with the young Saiyan. This Kale appeared so incredibly weak that even Pan in her base form could defeat her without effort. Caulifla seemed to throw caution to the wind and had already rushed to the other girl's side. Trunks glanced at the throne and saw the annoyance on Bojack's face. The Hera master motioned to Bido and that's when Trunks saw the energy shield shimmer into existence. It protected the crowd, as Bido fired a red ki blast at the two female Saiyans. Caulifla went flying and violently hit the ground, while Kale shuddered, her body glowing with green energy.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Trunks asked Ocarin.

The Namekian frowned and his eyes widened in shock as Kale unleashed an inhuman roar of fury, her body bulking up to massive proportions as her hair turned into wild green-tinged golden locks, her eyes empty white pits of rage. A Saiyan combatant trembled in fear at her power and she seized him by the head with one beefy hand and squeezed.

"Kale, no!" Cabba cried, but it was too late. The Saiyan's headless body dropped to the sand and the crowd cheered at the violence.

"Oh Kami," Trunks said, the ground shaking from Kale's footsteps. "It's like Broly all over again."

18 stared in shock as the battle swiftly erupted. Fighting for survival and despite their numbers, the Saiyans were hammered by Kale, her vicious blows so reminiscent of Broly that the Android felt the fear building in her body from the flashbacks. She looked to Trunks and he was forced to dodge an Eraser Cannon, surviving by an inch. Her heart hammered as the fight unfolded, Kale dominating with ease and Bojack smiled in satisfaction. He had been most surprised when he discovered Kale and her hidden power (i.e. torture), her energy similar to Broly and he knew he had to put it to good use. Bujin and Zangya had done their work on the young Saiyan and now she was a major draw for his gladiator battles, fighting on his command.

"Kogu," Bojack called and the swordsman knelt in an instant. "Loosen the shackles a little on that Trunks. I wish to see his power, but keep him restrained still."

"Yes, master," Kogu thumped his fist on his chest and he adjusted a dial on a technological device. 18 watched him and she started to work on a plan on getting her hands on it.

Trunks dodged Kale's fist, but she caught him with a backhand and he slammed into the arena wall. She was powerful; her strength was practically on par with Broly in the frozen lake fight, if the pain that ran rampant through his body was any indicator. The bodies were slowly piling up, as Ocarin struck Kale with an energy-powered punch. The Berserker snarled and drove Ocarin head-first into the sand. She then booted him, bloodied sand spraying into the air to the delight of the crowd.

"Kale, stop this!" Cabba cried, standing beside the injured Caulifla and Kale faced them.

"Come on, Kale, it's us," Caulifla said. "Caulifla and Cabba. I don't want to hurt you, sis. Can't you see they're forcing you to fight us? Fight it. Fight them. We're on your side."

Kale snarled, the effects of Bujin's work too powerful for her, and she lunged forth with an Eraser Cannon, blasting the two across the arena. Trunks gritted his teeth, fury charging through him and he glared at Bojack. The bastard had forced an innocent woman to become a monster to suit his own purposes, just like Gero. With a shout of fury, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, catching Kale's attention and surprising himself. Now, he just needed to go higher.

18 had never felt so relieved to see that golden form.

"Ah, so he can transform as well," Bojack commented with interest and he settled himself in for what he thought would be excellent entertainment. "This should be good then."


	21. Rebellion

The amphitheatre quaked with every blow Kale connected and 18 winced in sympathy. A month ago, she would have delighted in watching Trunks get pounded, but it was amazing how things could change in a few weeks. Right now, she wished he could find a way to overcome this female Broly and eventually defeat Bojack as well, but she knew he was being held back against his will. She just need to get to Kogu and –

A flash of green and Trunks skittered through the sand. His jacket was gone, his singlet barely existed, his pants were shredded and he suffered numerous cuts and bruises. He needed more power, but the collar restrained him and Kale grinned as she prepared an Eraser Cannon in both hands. Trunks opened his bloodied eyes towards the throne, seeing the chained 18, the smug grin on Bojack's face, the echoes of the cheering crowd seeping into his dulled hearing.

 _"This is because of Bojack! He did this to Sadal! He hunted the Saiyans like animals, making them fight to the death for his sick, twisted pleasure! I have to win! I have to destroy Bojack! I can't let him get away with this!"_

His rage, white-hot, boiled to the surface. The collar beeped rapidly, trying to suppress the rising power, as Kale launched into the air, ready to come crashing down on her target. She smashed into the sand and the Cannons exploded, but there was no Trunks. She frowned and then the amphitheatre began to shake. Trunks screamed, his wrath too much for the collar to contain and it gave one final, pathetic beep before it snapped under the pressure. The crowd murmured as cracks appeared in their seats, Trunks unleashing his power for everyone to see. He wasn't trying to control it at all and he let it run loose and wild. He wanted them to know his power.

Bojack frowned as his throne trembled, while 18 smirked. Bio-electricity whipped up in a fury around Trunks and with a final shout, he ascended into Super Saiyan 2, the energy shield shattering from his power. He kept a fierce, stoic look for the intimidation factor and then his lips quirked into a smirk.

"Start the rebellion."

Kale snarled and lunged – Trunks countered with a blow to her stomach. She barely had time to register the attack before Trunks struck her again, the force of his punch rocking the arena. Another snarl from Kale, another swing and a miss. Trunks kneed her in the jaw and fired a Burning Attack. She snagged his ankle and slammed him to the ground, but copped a Masenko in return that actually staggered her.

"Bujin, Bido, I don't like where this is going," Bojack said. "Contain him."

"Yes, master," Bido thumped his chest and he flew out into the arena with his diminutive comrade.

Due to her throwing punches with mindless ferocity, Trunks was able to dodge her fists with ease and when an opening appeared, he blasted Kale with the Galick Gun at point-blank and she smashed into the arena wall. She fell to her knees, panting heavily, as Trunks noticed the two Hera. However, someone else landed beside him and a Kamehameha Wave slammed into Bido.

"About time you showed up," Trunks smiled.

"We got held up in a meteor shower," 16 replied.

"How'd you find us?"

The Android tapped his head. "According to the chip, we are in a separate universe."

Bido shook off the Kamehameha easily, but he was fuming and glared at Super Saiyan Pan. She gave him a huge grin and flashed the peace sign. Bojack growled under his breath at the newcomers and 18 saw her chance. She moved for Kogu and smacked the device from his hands, but Bojack snapped the chain and 18 crumbled to the ground. Trunks saw the action and Bojack found himself smashed through his throne, Trunks unleashing numerous blows of fury to his body as they sped through the sky. The Hera winced from the impact of the blows and he realised he underestimated the hybrid.

Pandemonium erupted.

Those loyal to Bojack tried to enter the arena to attack 16, but were opposed by others who saw an opportunity to overthrow the regime once and for all. Bido and Bujin were held up fending off their sudden attackers, as Pan zipped towards 18. Kogu snarled and drew his sword, but 18 hurled the chain at him, tangling his legs. He fell like a clown and 18 smashed her fist into the device, unlocking not just her collar, but every surviving prisoner's collars, while Pan met opposition from Zangya.

"Ah, that's so much better," 18 said, rubbing her bare neck.

"Curse you," Kogu growled, now free of the chain. "I'll cut you to ribbons-"

He gagged, 18's fist punched deep into his stomach while she wore a bored look. "Please shut up."

Bujin snickered as he tangled Saiyans up in his Psycho Threads, draining their energy, until Ocarin's energy-coated fist blasted through his skull. Bido snarled and 16 struck him. However, with Bujin now dead, the work he had done to Kale to keep her under Bojack's control no longer existed. Her mind free, Kale grabbed Bido by the face and drove him into the ground, her grip tightening. Bido panicked and blasted her right in the face, but it did nothing except infuriate Kale and with a shout, she crushed his head like a rotten watermelon.

Zangya booted Pan away with a snicker and narrowly dodged an energy blast, although it did singe a few of her hair strands. She turned with a glare at 18, who smirked at her.

"Oops. I missed."

"Curse you," Zangya growled.

"Yeah. Your buddy said the same thing and well," 18 said with a glance at Kogu's corpse, "he's not doing too well."

The female Hera flew at the female Android and the fight was on.

-X-

An uppercut that shook the air and Bojack crashed into the ruins of a Saiyan village, a memento of his conquest. He wiped the blood from his lip and glared at Trunks, a bottle of barely-contained rage. His golden aura pulsed rapidly and Bojack growled. Twenty years he had ruled over Sadal. Twenty years he had subjected the Saiyans to his power, crushing any rebellion with ease and he was not going to let it all go to waste because of a Saiyan from another universe.

With a roar, Bojack powered up, his coat and bandana destroyed by the transformation his body went under. His hair and eyebrows now fiery red while his skin became chartreuse. Now he was going to crush Trunks and make him regret ever challenging him.

"Is that all?" Trunks said stoically.

Bojack's fist crunched into his jaw. In response, Trunks coolly kicked him in the stomach and the Hera gagged. The hybrid prepared a ki blast, but Bojack recovered quickly and shouted as he hit Trunks with a clothesline and the ki blast went errant. An explosion erupted in the village, as Bojack smashed his elbow into Trunks' chest and drilled him into the ground. With a shout, he unleashed the Grand Smasher – and missed.

Trunks landed a kidney shot, Bojack yelped and the hybrid blasted him with a punch to the jaw. The Hera's jaw ached from the blow and he snarled. How dare the half-Saiyan make him _feel_ pain! It was something Bojack was _not_ used to and he was going to make Trunks suffer. He unleashed the Trap Shooter, emerald energy blasts glittering in the sky as they zoned in on Trunks. He weaved through the danger-field and connected with the Burning Strike that smashed Bojack across the planet.

-X-

18 smirked as she blocked Zangya's punches, toying with the Hera. In the arena below, Ocarin, Pan and 16 were turning the tide against Bojack's supporters with the help of Kale, Cabba and Caulifla. Frost was nowhere to be found, no doubt preserving his worthless hide, but 18 didn't care about him. She just wanted to teach someone a lesson.

"What are you?" Zangya screeched in frustration, the vexation that she was unable to land a blow getting the better of her.

"I'm an Android," 18 replied coolly and she thumped the Hera in the gut. "And you know what you are? You're not even worth my time."

Zangya wheezed when she felt her ribs crack from another blow and in shock, she couldn't escape the High-Pressure Wave that engulfed her. Watching the battle unfold below her, 18 turned her attention towards the horizon, where she could faintly see the glow of Trunks' aura. Another glance told her that Ocarin had things under control and so, she flew after Trunks. After all, she had some payback in mind for Bojack.

When she got there, she found Trunks and Bojack locked in a power struggle, the ground crumbling beneath their power, until Trunks booted the Hera in the jaw and took note of her presence.

"I've got this handled," he said and Bojack smashed him in the face.

"Sure you do," 18 said dryly and she unleashed the High-Pressure Wave at her oppressor. Bojack avoided the beam and took to the air, as Trunks joined her. "Besides, I owe him."

Bojack growled at the pair and 18 struck first. However, her blow had no impact, but Trunks crunched his knee into Bojack's face and the Hera tumbled through the air. 18 growled to herself in annoyance, realising she was nowhere close enough in strength to do any damage and it frustrated her. She wanted revenge; she wanted to make Bojack hurt for what he'd done to her, but how could she when she made the impact of a flea? Trunks, on the other hand, was able to dominate Bojack.

Until the Hera's eyes turned red, black lines appeared under them and he roared with inhuman fury as a purple aura surrounded him, his power increasing and 18's jaw dropped in recognition.

"Demigra," she whispered.

Bojack's fist smashed against Trunks' knuckles and the explosive shockwave nearly tossed 18 aside like she was merely paper. The very being who had brought her back to life was now assisting the one who kept her as a personal pet. And if Bojack won, she was next.

No, she had to help, even if she was outmatched. She need the closure Bojack's death would bring. He had subjected her to degradation with the clothes and collar she'd been forced to wear, like she was subhuman. It was a position 18 never wanted to assume ever again and if she could assist in destroying Bojack for what he did to her, then she would do whatever needed to be done. That meant teaming up with Trunks and she would happily do it.

Bojack had to pay.

Trunks gritted his teeth, feeling the strength of Bojack's new power, felt the dark unnatural magic behind it. The Hera grinned sadistically and Trunks' feet dug into the ground as he was pushed back. Bojack roared and a Power Blitz slammed into him. Unaffected, he broke away from Trunks and launched at 18. She tried her Infinity Bullet, but Bojack appeared behind her and pressed a ki ball to her back. 18 yelled as the explosion spiralled her through the air and Trunks slammed an uppercut – Bojack pushed his chin against the hybrid's fist and smashed him with a head-butt. Chunks of the ground flew up from the impact of the half-Saiyan's body.

 _"Kami, he's strong,"_ Trunks winced, his forehead throbbing. _"He's probably stronger than me. That dark energy; I've felt it before – Demigra! So, I guess he's not done like I thought he was."_

 _"Curse you, Demigra,"_ 18 thought as she struggled to get up. _"Why can't you stay in your stupid Crack? Why do you have to interfere now? What do you have to gain from this?"_

Bojack fired the Grand Smasher and Trunks countered with a Burning Attack, even though he recognised the distraction attempt. Sure enough, Bojack clobbered him with an overhead strike and Trunks punctured the ground once more. 18 hit Bojack with a kick to his head; he hurled her onto Trunks and the hybrid wheezed from the impact, but whether it was from the force of her body landing on him or her knee hitting a delicate area was unknown.

"Pathetic worms," Bojack sneered and he held his hands out to the side, preparing his Galactic Buster. "Time to destroy this planet and every wretched Saiyan on it."

"Trunks-" 18 started.

"Yeah, I know," he groaned in reply. "Could you, I don't know, please move?"

"Oh, sorry."

Bojack was about to fire his ultimate attack and a massive shadow fell over him. He whirled around and Kale drove her fist into his face. Unaffected, but annoyed, Bojack struck her and Kale whined in pain. Trunks fired the Galick Gun and Bojack grinned as he stopped the beam with one hand. 18 prepared a ki ball in both hands and she flew at Bojack, as Trunks shouted and increased the power of the Galick Gun, forcing Bojack to use two hands.

 _"This is for humiliating me!"_ 18 thought once she reached face level and she poured her fury into her attack, unleashing twin beams of powerful energy right into Bojack.

He snarled as the energy connected and then his body was bombarded with more energy, courtesy of Kale. Cabba and Caulifla arrived, their Galick Gun and Full-Power Energy Wave combining together into a purple and red maelstrom, adding to the intensity. Bojack growled, under intense pressure from attacks from all angles and the magic imbued from Demigra shattered under the might, reducing Bojack's power.

In his prison, Demigra simply chuckled and gave a careless shrug. His time will come again soon.

"Say goodbye," Trunks said and he fired a final surge of power.

The turbulence from all the energy was too much for Bojack to handle and he howled as the resounding explosion disintegrated his body. The shockwave blasted 18 through the air and she tumbled, but Trunks caught her with ease. At first, she was grateful, but she quickly pushed away from him and he seemed more than happy to let her go. Nearby, Kale whimpered as she shrank in size, her power diminishing as she reverted to her normal form and passed out. She sank towards the ground and Caulifla seized her with gentle arms, lowering her with a fond smile.

"Now, Sadal is safe," Trunks said, relaxing his power and resumed his normal form.

"Great," 18 said. "Can we go home now? I'm in desperate need of a bath and some decent clothes." She sniffed Trunks and recoiled in disgust. "And I'm not the only one."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's done. Next, I will focus more on Trunks and 18's relationship for a while, until the next villainous arc (no, it's not Demigra. Not yet), so I want to say thank you to all the follows, faves and reviews so far. These two will happen soon.


	22. Home

Within a few hours, the ship was ready to go. Trunks had wanted to stay a while longer to give the Saiyans a few pointers in regards to the Super Saiyan form, but he couldn't exactly disagree with 18's complaints. It'd been three weeks since the ordeal began and it would be another three weeks to get home. The sooner they left, the better.

"What will you do now?" Trunks asked.

"I know I want to become a Super Saiyan like you," Cabba replied. "If we were capable of it, we would never have fallen to Bojack. Our home is in ruin, but I believe we can rebuild."

"Train hard, but don't try to force it. Let it come to you. You'll get there."

Cabba smiled shyly. "I want to thank you on behalf of the Saiyans. You've given Sadal hope for the first time in twenty years. We owe you immensely."

"I was happy to help," Trunks said. "If it's one thing I learnt from my father, it's that Saiyans are a strong and proud race. Remember that and Sadal will always be protected."

Cabba bowed politely and turned to the newly arriving and reclothed 18. "Thank you so much for your help. We are forever grateful."

18 quirked an eyebrow at the beaming Saiyan. Never in her entire life had someone thanked her with such admiration on their face. In fact, no one had ever thanked her, period, not even her own brother. It made her feel uncomfortable to see such…hero-worship on the young Saiyan's face. To be fair, he didn't know about her murderous past and in his eyes, she had saved his entire race so of course he wouldn't have any reason to hate her. Didn't mean he had to look at her like that.

And yet…

Yet at the same time, 18 noticed a tiny bubble of…delight…building up inside. She actually _liked_ that someone looked at her with admiration. It made her feel good about herself and she wondered if it was wrong that she felt that way. She was someone who slaughtered for fun, not save people from slavery and torture.

Or at least, she used to. If she was trying to turn over a new leaf, this was what was going to happen: people thanking her for helping them. It was an unintended side effect of wanting revenge against Bojack, but could she get used to it? Did she even deserve it, after all that she'd done?

"You're…welcome, I guess," 18 finally said and when Cabba beamed, she turned to Trunks. "Can we go now?"

"In a moment," Trunks replied and he looked at Cabba. "What happens if Frost comes back?"

"We'll be ready for him. We have Kale."

Trunks glanced over at the shy female Saiyan, who was letting Caulifla do the talking with Pan. The little girl had been showing off her Super Saiyan form and answering questions as best she could. It looked as though Caulifla was deeply interested in the transformation and Trunks couldn't blame her. If they had the power, they would have been able to defend their home. At least now with the knowledge, they'll be able to do exactly that.

"Pan," Trunks called and the girl perked up at his voice. "Time to go."

"Finally," 18 said and she gave Cabba a final look. "Good luck. Don't die."

Trunks was puzzled by her words and he watched her board the ship, Pan close behind her. Ocarin and 16 were waiting for him inside and he turned to Cabba. "Take care of yourself, Cabba. I'll find a way to communicate with you soon and we can keep in touch."

"I appreciate it," Cabba replied. "Thank you again so much."

With a final wave to the Saiyans that had gathered to farewell them, Trunks stepped onto the ship and 16 fired it up, taking them off the planet and into space for the three-week journey home. Retreating to one of the rooms, Trunks collapsed against the wall with a sigh. His body felt tender from Kale and Bojack's beating and with no senzu beans, he had to wait until he returned home and hoped his body could recover. His right shoulder ached and as he went to massage it, 18 appeared in the doorway. Immediately, Trunks felt tense, his body on alert as he awaited whatever the Android might want.

"Can I come in?" 18 asked.

Trunks shrugged and instantly winced from the action. "I guess."

She came in and sat beside him with enough space between them that it wasn't uncomfortable, but his body refused to relax with her in close proximity, especially since he was injured.

"So…" 18 started after a small pause. "Demigra."

Trunks nodded. "I know. He needs to be dealt with. What do you know about him?"

She shrugged, her fingers fiddling with a loose thread on her skirt. She never fidgeted, Trunks knew and he realised she was nervous. "Not much. He's powerful enough to raise the dead, increase one's power and that's with him locked up. I hate to imagine what he's like if he escapes his prison."

"He tried to get you to use your energy to break the lock on his prison?" he questioned and she nodded in affirmation. "So why would he power up Bojack? How does that help him?"

"He's still seeking to escape. You only destroyed an illusion. Maybe he was using Bojack to try and make himself stronger in order to break free. I don't know. All I know is that Demigra is quite powerful and he should not be freed."

"So I'll train and I'll get stronger," Trunks said confidently. "I'll get strong enough to defeat him if he ever does escape."

"You realise that he is capable of possessing people?" 18 pointed out. "What happens if he possesses Ocarin? Or even Pan? What are you going to do then? What if it's you he possesses?"

Trunks frowned. He hadn't considered that at all and it brought a horrible thought to his mind: the notion that he might have to fight Pan. He swallowed, trying to will the image away. There was no way he would ever allow it to happen, because he knew he could never bring himself to hurt Pan, no matter what.

"What if he possesses you?" Trunks asked, trying to get his mind off the possessed Pan idea.

18 shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure you'll simply destroy me without a second thought. No big deal."

Trunks paused at that. Would he really? It'd be one less hassle in his life, but he could not deny that he needed her. Only for fighting, of course, nothing else. Even though she 'sold' him out to Frost, he recognised her intentions and could understand them, somewhat misguided as they may be. She appeared to have Earth's safety in mind and he wasn't going to hold that against her.

But the past twenty years…Trunks simply couldn't let go of two decades of abuse and trauma so easily, not when he was reminded of it constantly. He had started to move on in the peace he created after Cell's demise, but with 18 thrown back into the picture and now living with him, the anguish had come crashing back. It left him conflicted and he hated that feeling.

How could he bring himself to dismissively destroy her when she had actively fought to protect Earth?

"I don't think it'll be that much of a big deal," Trunks said slowly and she looked at him, her large crystal blue eyes boring into him, waiting for an explanation. He released a deep breath. "It's not like how it was before. Regardless of how you went about it, you wanted to protect Earth-"

"I just wanted to eliminate a potential threat," 18 interjected. "It's not really the same thing. To be honest, I don't care much for the humans. Probably never will. I just don't like people like Broly or Bojack threatening me. Is that good enough for you?"

"I…guess," he said, not at all that surprised at her admission. He'd been hoping for a bit more from her, but baby steps. He could deal with the baby steps. Perhaps one day she'll get there.

"Great," 18 said, getting to her feet and smoothing out her skirt. "Now, I'm tired and-"

Trunks frowned. "I thought you never got tired."

"I do need to sleep, you know, but I can go for long periods without if I have to and I've been pushing myself to stay awake for three weeks straight. You're welcome, by the way."

She left the room and Trunks stared into space as he thought about their conversation. It was the most civil they'd been to each other since the truce and if he was going _really_ honest, it had been…nice. Strange to think of a conversation with 18 as nice, but it had been.

Gohan's lifeless body flashed in his mind and Trunks recoiled. It seemed to serve as a reminder that he could never forget what 18 had done and he sighed. The hate was not as strong as it used to be. It didn't burn fiercely anymore, reduced to a smoulder, but Trunks felt like he would always be holding 18 at arm's length, unable to ever trust her. Perhaps he was being unfair to her, but he couldn't let go of the past. Not completely, not when he had lived most of his life in complete fear, losing people around him by the day and especially after Gohan…the future was brighter now with 16, Pan and Ocarin by his side.

Should he continue to blame 18 when it was obvious she was trying to change?

"Gohan, what do I do? If it wasn't for her and 17, you'd still be here. Pan would have her father. Am I holding on too much? How can I let it go? I don't know what to do."

-X-

18 slept for two days straight. On the third day, she rose and ventured into the cockpit, where the only occupant was 16. She crawled into the seat beside him and cast her legs upon the panels.

"Please put your feet down," 16 suggested.

"Worried I might accidentally open a door and have us all sucked out into space?" 18 smiled.

"No, but that is a possibility. Did you sleep well?"

18 stretched her arms and crossed them behind her head. "Like a baby. Anything interesting happen?"

"I saw a comet or two."

"Oh cool. You know, I'm surprised I actually woke up. I was expecting Ocarin to blast me in my sleep."

"He was certainly tempted, but Trunks convinced him it would not be a good idea in the event that Demigra does return. I think Trunks realises that you are a useful asset."

"Useful asset? Is that what he thinks of me?"

"I did not mean that in a bad way."

"I help him kill Broly, I help him destroy Bojack and liberate an entire planet and useful asset is all he sees me as? Where is the respect?"

"What were you hoping he would see you as?"

"Not an asset."

"Trunks is a man of both emotions and logic," 16 said. "When it comes to you, he cannot help but fall back into his old mindset. That is the emotion side of him. The logical part is telling him to move past that and he gets conflicted when the two are combined and he has to figure out which one to follow."

"Humans are stupid," 18 muttered.

"Yes, their emotions make them irrational creatures, but their emotions also give them strength. It is what gave Trunks the power he needed to defeat Demigra the first time."

" _And kill my brother. Then again, 17 wouldn't change. He loved killing too much,"_ 18 mused. _"It was all a game to him and he revelled in it. Even_ I _was starting to get bored of killing humans. Still, I miss him dearly. If only I could see him again."_

"I am sure that Trunks will come around," 16 continued. "Give him time."

"Ah, don't be ridiculous, he will never trust me. The only thing that makes this somewhat bearable is that Trunks is attractive and he's lucky he has that."

There was a wretched cough and both Androids looked over their shoulders to see an embarrassed and confused Trunks, who had no doubt heard 18's words. He also looked like the statement didn't quite sit right with him and that he was going to be sick and he hurried away from the cockpit.

"Oh, well, that was awkward," 18 commented lightly.

-X-

Three weeks passed by relatively quickly, although during the first week, Trunks did his best to avoid 18 after her statement. Even though it was a general passing comment, the thought that 18 thought he was good-looking sent shivers up his spine and definitely not in a feel-good way.

The fact that the being responsible for his miserable childhood saw him as attractive…it didn't sit right with him. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Perhaps he was over-exaggerating and over-thinking the entire thing, reading too much into it, but the words were there in his mind and Kami…it felt disturbing. And completely crazy.

That wasn't to say that she was not attractive in return, but he wasn't attracted to her, not with the destruction she'd caused and the impact it had on his life. He thought about when she kissed his cheek and when he saved her right after Bojack's death and it made him shudder. He knew he could never, ever be attracted to her (right?).

It was wrong.

In the end, Trunks decided it would be best if he simply pretended he never heard it and so whenever he crossed paths with 18, he was polite and cordial with her, refusing to mention it and for her part, 18 seemed content to let it slide as well, an unspoken agreement between them.

Still, Trunks was damn well relieved when the ship finally entered Earth's atmosphere and touched down on the lawn of Capsule Corporation. He was relieved when he fell into his anguished mother's arms, holding her tightly, having missed her for six weeks.

"Thank Kami you're finally home," Bulma cried. "Promise me no more adventures into space."

"I can only do my best," Trunks said and he glanced at 18, who had immediately gone straight to her room without even looking at him. "It's good to finally be home."


	23. Lazuli

Bulma hummed to herself as she entered the kitchen in need of coffee and she stopped short when she saw 18 at the table, thoughtfully eating a doughnut.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," the Android said.

Still, Bulma didn't take her eyes off her until she reached the coffeemaker, willing the machine to brew faster to calm her nerves. Despite the time 18 had been 'living' with them, Bulma rarely came across her and to have the Android sitting at her dinner table…it definitely left her unsettled. The rational part was telling her that 18 hadn't killed in weeks and even helped Trunks save the world twice, but like her son, Bulma found it difficult to let go of the past twenty years.

18 watched the older woman as she bustled about. She had barely interacted with Trunks' mother, but everyone spoke fondly of her and 18 could admit that she was curious to know the blue-haired scientist better. 16 once mentioned that Bulma rivalled Gero in terms of intellect and the blonde Android wondered if it was possible for Trunks' mother to undo the madness Gero had inflicted on her. But as she watched the older woman try to control her nerves as she worked, 18 thought back to her battle with the Z-Fighters and how she witnessed Vegeta's death at 17's hands.

The trip to and back from Sadal and the week at home had given 18 a _lot_ of time to think, to reflect on her crimes. She revelled, she delighted and she took great pleasure in the destruction she wrought on the world, but her actions had caused too much damage. Reflecting on her time in Hell, 18 could finally admit to herself that she had committed wrong. She wanted to say she was sorry, because if she was going to live with these people permanently, she would have to start making amends. At the same time however, she didn't care for their opinion on her.

She didn't need their approval, it didn't matter to her, she didn't care-

"I'm sorry," the words slipped out before 18 could stop them and her eyes widened in surprise at the admission.

Bulma froze, her body tense and the Android waited for her reaction. It didn't take long.

"You're sorry?" Bulma said, slowly turning around, her voice devoid of any emotion, like she was holding them back. "You murdered the father of my son, you slaughtered my friends, you killed millions of people for fun and you're _sorry_?"

To her credit, 18 didn't flinch under the other woman's hard glare. She hadn't meant to let the words slip out, but they had and there was no taking them back. But it was true. She did regret what she'd done. So many lives pointlessly lost because of one man's insane obsession.

"I realise it doesn't make up for the past," 18 said, lowering her eyes and she set the doughnut aside, her appetite lost, "but for what it's worth, I am sorry for what I've done."

"I didn't realise Androids were capable of feeling compassion and regret," Bulma said, her anger rising up.

18's lips twitched. "Hell is not a very nice place to be and its effects can be quite reflective. I've also had a lot of time to think and this was the conclusion I came to. I'm not looking for forgiveness by any means, but I thought you should know."

"I'm not the only one you should be apologising to," the older woman said and Vegeta flashed into her mind. By comparison, he had slaughtered countless people during his time as Frieza's soldier and he had never once showed remorse for his actions, yet she loved him fiercely. If she could show forgiveness to the Saiyan Prince, could she do the same for his murderer?

"I know. In time," 18 said. "There hasn't been a right moment and I don't know how he'll react."

Bulma hesitantly sat down with her coffee in hand, her anger slowly slipping away as her rationale took over. "Look, I can't tell you how my son will react, only that you will have to suck it up and deal with it. I can't find it in me to accept your apology, but I appreciate it all the same. In time, maybe I will. It would make me a hypocrite if I never do."

18 tilted her head slightly. "Vegeta?"

The scientist blew a shaky breath onto her coffee. "Yes, Vegeta. Long before he came to Earth, he was a soldier in a galactic army, working for a cruel emperor. He never told me how many planets and lives he destroyed, but his kill list far outweighs yours. And I welcomed him into my home all the same, even with the knowledge of who he is and what he'd done."

"He changed his ways, despite a lifetime of death and cruelty," 18 concluded.

"Somewhat. He was still a jerk at times," Bulma said with a fond smile and her heart ached once more, but she had come to terms with her loss, so it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

That fondness. Even though it wasn't directed towards her, 18 found that she yearned for it, for someone to give her that same look. She'd never been on the receiving end, never had a reason for it, but the tortured cries of her victims told her she didn't deserve it and never will. It was because of her and 17 that Bulma could only reminisce about Vegeta and the Android felt a well of guilt.

"I don't remember my life before Gero," 18 said, looking at her hands. "He had a purpose for my brother and I and we refused to obey. What he'd done to us, it made us feel violated and furious, so we took our anger out on the human race and turned it into a game to satisfy our rage. Whoever we were before, Gero took that away from us, made us into his tools of destruction. We lost our true identities and became merely numbers to him. I know it's no excuse for what we've done, but…I want to make up for the destruction we've caused."

Words were spilling out of her without control and the Android could only put it down to the fact that there was something about Bulma that made her want to confess. Perhaps it could do with the fact that Bulma wore no anger in her face, only softness and a willingness to listen.

"Do you regret all the lives you've taken or just the ones that meant the most to me?" Bulma asked. "Who's benefit are you apologising for, me or you?"

"I can't change what I did. I accept that. It doesn't mean that I don't wake up in the middle of the night because of their screams. A side effect of Hell. But to me, the majority of my victims have no faces and there's nothing I can do for them. But Vegeta, Gohan…I always remember them."

For Bulma, it was completely nerve-wracking. Never in her life had she ever thought that one of the Androids responsible for her losses and the ruin of the world would be sitting across her dinner table, confessing her sorrow and regret. If someone had told Bulma a few months ago that an Android would apologise to her for the damage they'd done, she would have laughed hysterically in their face. As it were, this was no laughing matter and as 18 spoke, Bulma began to see a woman who had been stripped of her agency instead of the heartless killing machine that had been at the forefront of her nightmares for years.

"18-" Bulma started, but the Android raised a hand to cut her off.

"No. 18 was a designated number for Gero's twisted experiment," she said. "I was only a tool for him, a piece of his obsession. I'll have no part of him anymore."

"So what should I-"

"GET DOWN!"

Bulma yelped as she was knocked to the ground and a green ki blast tore into the kitchen, taking out 18 instead of the scientist. Shaking, Bulma slowly peeked through the gaping hole in her kitchen wall and spotted a teal-skinned woman with large curly orange hair. The alien's face was twisted into hysterical madness, as she prepared another ki blast. Bulma ducked behind the debris and 18 shot through the hole, her fist smashing into Zangya's jaw.

"Mom!" came Trunks' voice and Bulma sighed in relief when her son appeared. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bulma replied. "18 saved me."

The hybrid's face drew together into confusion, but it was quickly lost as he looked outside and he immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan, stepping out to join the fight, but 18 flung a hand up at him.

"No, I've got this," she said and dodged Zangya's fist.

"Curse you!" Zangya snarled. Her clothes were torn and there were some noticeable healing wounds, but it clear she was not at full strength, fuelled by her rage. "I'll kill you! You took everything from me!"

"What's the matter? I didn't beat you up enough?" 18 teased. "You had to follow me to Earth because you want to get beaten up again? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"I have nothing left!" Zangya screeched and she flung her hands out, ensnaring the Android with her Psycho Threads. "They're all dead because of you!"

For a brief moment, Trunks sympathised with the alien. He knew what it was like to lose everyone he knew at the hands of 18. But in regards to Bojack and his minions, it'd been for the greater good. The Hera master was too great of a threat to leave alive and he had to be destroyed.

18, for her part, looked bored. "Tell me something new." Being limitless, she simply tangled herself up further, all so she could get close to the worried Zangya and kick her face, stopping the Threads. "If I had a zeni for every time I heard that, I'd be able to buy my own island and still have some spare."

Ocarin appeared, ready for a fight, but Trunks flung his arm out to stop the Namekian. He knew that 18 could handle the Hera, but he remained in his Super Saiyan form just in case.

The Android hit Zangya with her Deadly Dance and launched the Hera into the sky. In pursuit, she socked the alien with an uppercut and blood flew. Zangya spat, her eyes delirious with rage and she started screaming as she powered up, assuming her Full-Power Hera Form. Trunks growled and immediately ascended into Super Saiyan 2, but again, 18 stopped him with a wave of her hand.

" _Dammit 18, what are you doing?"_ Trunks wondered. _"If you keep toying with her, she'll wreck the city."_

"I'll destroy you," Zangya spat furiously. "I have the power now! I'll destroy you!"

"If you had been at full health, sure, you probably could," 18 said, crossing her arms. "I couldn't fight Bojack, which means you would've had a chance. But you haven't let your body completely heal, instead choosing to chase me down as soon as you could."

Zangya blinked and 18 moved. The Hera barely caught the Android's fist in time. 18 smirked. Zangya's head snapped back from the uppercut. Growling, she flew into a rage, the pair exchanging fierce blows that lit up the azure sky. Trunks watched the battle in trepidation. He knew 18 was strong, but he could sense Zangya's power and tell that she had a slight advantage. Sure enough, Zangya slammed her fist into 18's gut and the Android let out an _oof_ , the air knocked out of her. Delighted, Zangya unleashed a series of attacks that ended with 18 smashed into the lawn.

" _She's mine now!"_ Zangya thought in her madness.

"18, are you sure you don't want my help?" Trunks asked, moving to her side. She spat grass and glared at him. "Come on, don't get arrogant with me. That didn't end well for you last time."

"Ohh, you just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?" 18 growled at him as she picked herself up and dusted her clothes off. "I've got this. I know I do."

"She's stronger than you."

"Only just. And she's crazy, so that works in my favour."

Zangya spread her arms out to her sides, charging green energy into her hands. This was it. She was going to unleash her Galactic Buster and destroy the Android and her friends. She would get to avenge Bojack and her fallen comrades – 18 kicked her in the stomach with such force that Zangya lost her Galactic Buster, her eyes widened in shock. No, that wasn't right. With a snarl, Zangya punched 18 in the face and the people down below felt the shockwave.

"Is that all you've got?" 18 teased and Zangya started throwing wild punches in her rage. With a smirk in place, 18 only had to block a few blows while dodging the rest. "It's pathetic how you're not even worth my time. You could have waited and given me a real good fight. Instead, you allowed yourself to be blinded by your hatred."

With a kick to the Hera's face, 18 drove her into the ground below and Trunks had enough and he moved to Zangya, a ki blast in his hand, as 18 landed beside him, charging her High-Pressure Wave. Zangya panted, losing her Full-Power form and looking more like a pathetic being than a powerful mercenary. 18 lowered her hand and cancelled her energy.

"Leave her," she said to Trunks and he looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm feeling merciful. Hey," she said to Zangya and the alien glared at her. "You've got one chance to get the hell out of here. If I ever see you again or you threaten anyone, I'll kill you. You've got ten seconds and if you don't scram, I'll kill you instead."

"This isn't over," Zangya growled, shifting her glare between 18 and Trunks. "I'll be back."

"She's not kidding," Trunks said. "If you return, 18 will kill you and I will let her. Now get out of here. This is your only chance. I suggest you take it."

Zangya glanced at the stoic Ocarin, who ignored her and with a final glare at the couple, she shot off from the ruined lawn, disappearing from sight. Trunks tracked her until he could no longer sense her and he relaxed his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Why did you decide to spare her?" he asked 18. "You would've killed her without hesitation."

"I know," 18 said softly. "But I'm trying not to be that person anymore. Hell showed me that I don't have to be bound to Gero's madness. It just took me a while to realise that. So I've decided that I want to be my own person."

"So you don't want to be 18 anymore?" Trunks queried and he thought back to the day they fought Broly, when they had argued and she mentioned something that stuck in the back of his mind. "You once said that you had a name. What was it?"

18 frowned, Demigra's voice echoing in her head. "Lazuli. My name is Lazuli."


	24. Hyperbolic

"What're you doing?"

Lazuli looked up from what she was doing to look at the curious Pan. "Painting my nails."

"Oh. Why?"

The Android shrugged. "Because I want to. What are you doing here?"

Pan held up her bag. "Training. I want to be strong like my daddy was."

The nail polish went wild and Lazuli cursed as she grabbed a tissue to wipe the excess away, but Pan didn't seem to notice the reason why. The Android looked into the child's dark eyes and saw Gohan reflecting back at her, the hardened warrior who constantly made a stance against her and failed.

 _"I'm sorry I took him away,"_ Lazuli wanted to tell the young girl. _"I'm sorry I killed him with a smile on my face. I'm sorry that because of me, you never got to see him."_

"Can I try?" Pan's voice interrupted the Android's apologetic thoughts.

"Have you ever had your nails done?"

The little girl gave a meaningless shrug as she sat opposite the Android. "A few times, but not very much. Mommy's not a fan of make-up."

"Well, too bad, she's going to have to deal with some cherry red," Lazuli said, dipping the wand to distract herself from her repentant mind. "Give me your hand."

There was a comfortable silence as she painted Pan's nails and she had to admit, it was quite nice doing something so normal with the young girl. It wasn't until Lazuli switched hands that Pan spoke again.

"Did you ever meet my dad?"

Lazuli paused for a split second, trying to control her emotions and keep her guilt in check. "Why do you ask that?"

"Mommy said that you're an Android and the Androids were the reason the world was in a bad place for a long time. My daddy fought the Androids, but he…didn't make it. Did you know him?"

"My brother did. They fought each other a bunch," Lazuli said as she worked, remembering the battles 17 and Gohan had, a personal vendetta against each other. That rain-soaked fateful night came back to her and she blinked, trying to clear her mind. "I didn't really know him too well."

"Did your brother k-"

"All done," Lazuli exclaimed. "What do you think?"

Pan surveyed her nails and a smile broke out, clearly satisfied with the work. "Thank you."

"They need to dry, so don't touch anything for about twenty minutes, okay?"

Pan nodded and opened her mouth to ask another question, but Trunks stepped into the kitchen, a towel around his neck. "Pan, hi, when did you get here?"

"Look, Trunks, I got my nails painted," Pan cried, showing them off to the half-Saiyan. "Do you like them? Lazuli did them for me."

"They look great," Trunks told her, hunting in the fridge for some orange juice and leftover roast chicken. "Let them dry and then head to the chamber; Ocarin's meditating."

"Two sweaty men in a chamber together," Lazuli teased once Pan had run off. "Is there something you're not telling us, Trunks?"

"We're just training. Where do you even get these weird ideas?"

"I have a wild imagination. Surely, you can't be training all the time?"

"Well, I want to be ready," Trunks said, digging into the chicken. "I need to make up for lost time and I need to be strong enough for anyone, not just Demigra."

Lazuli rolled her eyes. "You are so boring."

"I am not boring!" Trunks defended. "I'm not the one who sees shopping as a hobby."

"It's better than whatever you've got. And as much as I'd love to continue this," Lazuli said as Trunks went to retort, "someone needs to check on your mother. She's been in her lab all morning."

"Okay, what have you done to her?" the hybrid asked, setting the plate down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Zangya, you and Mom have been…nice, for lack of a better word, to each other."

"And that's wrong because why?"

"It's…strange. Before, you two would do your best not to be in the same room together and now, it's almost like you're best friends. What did you do?"

Lazuli narrowed her eyes at him. Since her apology to Bulma, the older woman was friendlier with her, actively talking to her and the Android could admit that it was somewhat nice to have someone be friendly with her. She never had friends before, only her brother and while she wouldn't place Bulma in that category just yet, it was still appreciated all the same. Trunks was still guarded around her and Ocarin despised her (she enjoyed that, however), so she welcomed Bulma's openness.

Naturally, it was unnerving Trunks.

"Is it so bad that your mother at least tolerates me?" Lazuli questioned.

Trunks glowered. "It's my mother. I just find it weird. You did kill her friends after all."

"If it wasn't for your mother being nice to killers, you wouldn't be here. Newsflash, buddy: people change. I thought you would've realised it by now."

The Android stormed out of the kitchen and Trunks sighed. It was like every time they took a step forward, his mouth would put them two steps back. But to him, it was strange to see his mother and the Android interacting with each other on a friendly level, with no apparent reason why. He'd been quietly observing the last few days, wondering when he should intervene or if he even should. He knew the Android had changed, but he was still struggling to come to terms with it.

He needed closure.

Deciding to follow up on Lazuli's suggestion, Trunks headed to the lab in search of his mother. She had been quite busy of late, working on a contract with the military to fortify their defences against powerful beings like the Androids and Broly. He personally felt it was a wasted effort, having seen what Perfect Cell did to the military in the past and that despite his mother's brilliance; it wouldn't amount to much in the end. Still, anything that gave the military some semblance of security would be welcomed in their eyes and Trunks could accept that.

He found his mother buried deep into her work and he plopped down beside her, alerting her to his presence.

"Something troubling you?" Bulma asked, briefly looking up from her work at her conflicted son.

"It's Eight – I mean, Lazuli. Her whole personality change is…hard to get used to. I mean, she's even friendly with you and I can't get my mind wrapped around that."

"She apologised for what she's done," his mother simply stated, zeroing in on some minor calculations. Trunks glanced at it and shuddered. He liked tinkering with stuff and trying to figure out how they worked, but calculations and complex science stuff, he preferred to leave that to his mother.

"Apologised?"

Bulma nodded absently. "Yes, she told me she was sorry for the lives she's taken, especially Gohan and your father. I'm guessing she's yet to say it to you?"

"She's made no mention of it. She apologised? And did you forgive her?"

"I haven't yet, but I haven't spurned her either. I'd be a hypocrite if I did, Trunks. You know full well what your father used to do. He's done a lot worse than the Androids. But since her apology, I've found that Lazuli isn't all that bad. Really Trunks, you should take the time to know her."

"It's a bit hard when I can't forget what she's done, Mom," Trunks muttered darkly, Gohan's rain-soaked corpse flashing in his mind. "She's great in a fight and she's not completely all that bad, but it's like I can never forget."

"Trust me when I say that I will never forget what she's done," Bulma said, relinquishing her work to look her son firmly in his eyes. "But she has apologised for it, she has shown remorse and she's looking to change her ways and to me, that's what matters. She showed mercy to that alien who attacked our home, right? She would've killed that alien without mercy back in the day and not only that, but Lazuli took a hit for me. She's changing. That's what I will focus on with her. Give her time, Trunks, she will come around. Maybe she's just waiting for the right moment."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Trunks said. "Maybe I'm just over-reacting."

"It's completely understandable," his mother smiled reassuringly as she patted his knee. "I do find that I'm sleeping easier knowing well protected my home is. Seriously, Trunks, just give her time."

"Time," the half-Saiyan mumbled absently and then something clicked in his mind. "Time. That's it."

Bulma frowned. "What's it? Time? Yeah, I just suggested that."

"No, I don't mean that. I'm talking about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Is that-?"

"The place where Father and I trained for an entire year, but only a single day outside had passed? That's the one. I'm going to spend a day in there and that should be enough to get me where I want to be."

"Okay, but are you going in alone or will you be taking someone?" Bulma asked. "It sounds like something that everyone can benefit from."

"Hmm," Trunks pondered. He knew that only two people could enter the Chamber at any given time, yet he also knew that it would be a great advantage for everyone involved. His top choice was obviously Pan, but Ocarin and Lazuli also needed a day as well. "Well, Pan needs to master her Super Saiyan form, so naturally, I'll take her."

"So then that would mean Ocarin and Lazuli train together," Bulma stated. "They'll kill each other. Or maybe a year together will make them realise there's no reason for the hate and they'll be friends, but I'm putting my money on the former."

Dread ran through Trunks. "Are you…suggesting…I take Lazuli instead?"

"What a wonderful idea," his mother cried, as if it was truly the best plan she ever heard. "I said to give her time and this is a good way to go about it."

"No, no, no, it's a bad idea," Trunks protested. "No, I'll be alone if I must and she can wait for a day of her own. I'm not doing it."

-X-

"So, we're doing what?" Lazuli asked, crinkling her nose in confusion.

 _"That looks cute,"_ Trunks thought absentmindedly and he shook his head in horror. _"DAMMIT TRUNKS, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"_

They were at Kami's Lookout, Trunks wearing the Saiyan Battle Armour designed by his mother, while Lazuli wore a pink tracksuit, a bag of extra clothes on her shoulder. Ocarin, Pan and 16 were nearby, all interested to see the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Trunks had described to them.

"You and I are going to train in the Time Chamber," Trunks dully explained, while cursing his mother for doing this to him. "One full day here equals one whole year inside. Father and I used it in the past to fight Cell. It's how we surpassed our original Super Saiyan forms in the first place. It's how I got strong enough to kill you."

"Wow, you really know how to talk to a woman," Lazuli drawled apathetically. "Take me, I'm yours."

Trunks decided to ignore her comment. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course. After you, smooth talker."

The half-Saiyan grumbled, but after giving Pan a quick hug, he led the way to the Room of Spirit and Time, Mr. Popo waiting for them by the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Trunks replied.

The door opened, Mr. Popo stepped aside and the pair walked over the threshold and into the Chamber. The open space stretched out indefinitely before them, but Lazuli was more interested in checking out their accommodations. She was relieved to find separate beds and bathing tubs and after viewing the food supply, she found Trunks already out in the vast white dimension. It was nice, but she didn't see what was so special about this place…until she stepped over the training threshold and the gravity hammered her. The surprise made her knees quiver, but Lazuli pressed on, having already adapted to higher gravity levels that Trunks inflicted on her.

"I don't know why you think this is such a great idea," Lazuli crossed her arms. "This place is weaker than your chamber at home."

Trunks' eyes flashed green and he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. "Does the Android want to go deeper into the unknown? You'll be changing your tune."

She scoffed. "I doubt it, but challenge accepted."

-X-

Pan hummed a nonsensical tune as she skipped around the edge of the Lookout, peering out at the clouds below and then she floated over to the meditating Ocarin.

"Hey, you wanna play hopscotch?"

The Namekian opened his eyes and frowned at her. "What?"

"Hopscotch. Wanna play?"

-X-

She was changing her tune, that's for sure. The deeper they went into the dimension, the less air pressure there was, the harder it was to breathe and the temperature was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Sweat soaked her clothes and when she wiped her forehead, she was sure there was enough perspiration to fill a dry riverbed. Frustratingly, Trunks seemed unaffected by the intense heat and even looked like he was enjoying himself.

Curse him.

"What's the matter?" Trunks taunted. "Too hot for you?"

Lazuli growled and launched at him. He easily blocked her with a cocky grin and her annoyance boiled over (no pun intended). She unloaded on him, her blows sluggish from the heat exertion. She felt like she was burning, her skin felt like it was on fire, the heat scorching her body. Trunks barely put any effort into dodging her fists, sweat glistening on his face and she growled as she unleashed an energy wave at him; he knocked it upwards and it quickly disappeared. A single blow from him smacked her into the ground and she panted, heat roiling over her.

"Had enough?" Trunks asked, hovering before her.

"Oh, I hate you," Lazuli snapped as she forced herself to stand, the intensity making her want to pass out, but she refused to look weak. She would conquer the Time Chamber.

"You could always quit."

"I never do."

She surged forth – and swiped air. Trunks hit her from behind and she skidded along the pristine, reflective ground, coming to a stop next to his boots. She glared at him and went to stand and that's when the temperature rapidly dropped. Her breath came out as mist, but every time she sucked in air, shards of ice stabbed her lungs. Sweat froze to her skin, fusing it to her clothes and ice laced her hair. Lazuli shuddered, struggling to even _breathe_ , let alone move and Trunks flared his aura. The warmth of his golden flame drew her in like a fly to a bug-zapper – and he clocked her.

 _"I'll maim him for that,"_ Lazuli thought, frost lancing her brain and icicles burst up from the ground, the air freezing around them as the temperature continued to drop. "How the hell is anyone meant to train in this?" she managed to say, her teeth chattering together.

"It builds character," Trunks said, used to the arbitrary elements of the dimension, but she could see him trying to conceal his body's involuntary shudders. "It's how we got stronger."

The ice continued to increase, threatening to trap them and the half-Saiyan unleashed a Galick Gun at the nearest wall, splintering the ice. Lazuli felt like she wanted to lie down and sleep, but her frozen mind told her that was a terrible idea and she fought to stay awake. Every chunk of ice that was chipped off by Trunks' energy was replaced with thicker sheets and he shouted as he increased his power, chiselling through the wall. Icicles fused together, slowly trapping them and Lazuli forced energy to her frosted hands. She needed to show her strength, show that she was capable of handling anything the Room threw her and she shouted as she unleashed her energy wave, combining it with the Galick Gun.

The two beams spiralled together and smashed through the ice, forcing it to retreat and the pair flew through the gap, rising from the depths of the Chamber. Trunks relaxed his Super Saiyan form as they approached the living quarters and Lazuli was relieved when they flew over the threshold, her body free of the pressures and temperatures of the dimension's depths. The pair collapsed by the dining table, Trunks letting out a small evocative huff.

"What?" Lazuli asked.

"I've missed this intensity," he replied. "It feels like it was so long ago, yet I remember it like it was only yesterday I was here. Well, not this one, but the one in the past."

Lazuli was silent for a moment as she pondered something and decided to voice it. "Did you ever meet me in the past?"

Trunks hesitated fleetingly. "I did."

"What was I like?"

"Uh, very different, I guess. You didn't kill anyone. You actually weren't interested in doing that at all. You did break my father's arm, but that's about it. My father and I initially went into the Chamber so we could defeat you, 16 and 17, but then Cell became a bigger threat. He absorbed both you and 17, attaining his Perfect form."

"So, I died?" Lazuli asked, her brow furrowed.

"Actually, no. Gohan became so strong that he hit Cell hard enough to make him regurgitate you. So, when it was said and done and Cell was defeated, you survived. 17, on the other hand, didn't make it. Last I remember of your past self is you went off on your own."

 _"So, I lost my brother in the past too,"_ the blonde beauty thought sadly. _"Is it my destiny to lose the one person who means the most to me, no matter what timeline? Am I meant to be forever alone?"_

"I guess you could say that you were a 'good guy'," Trunks continued. "I mean, in the end, you weren't even a threat and like I said, you didn't kill anyone, so you weren't really that bad."

"Why was there such a big difference between us? We're essentially the same person."

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. But maybe you could be like her, hopefully."

"Yeah, maybe," she murmured and her body shuddered from the melting ice, soaking through her clothes. "I need to take a hot bath."

She stood up and removed her jacket, revealing a sports bra that displayed a healthy dosage of cleavage and Trunks felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of her milky curves. Oh, Kami, what was she doing to him? She didn't notice the affect she had on him as she headed towards the bathroom and just before she closed the door behind her, Lazuli shucked her track pants, exposing her black panties and long, smooth white legs.

A stunning blonde goddess.

Trunks collapsed on the floor with an intense nose-bleed.

Oh, Kami.

-X-

Semi-Perfect Cell huffed and puffed and he grunted when a kick was slammed into his ribs. 17 rolled his eyes at the lack of effort needed for the blow and content that the bug wouldn't bother him, he turned to the wounded Dr. Gero. Ever since returning to Hell, he'd been busy fending off his absorber, thankful for Demigra's magic. While Cell had regenerated to his most powerful form, despite the lack of 17, he still wanted to reclaim the Android to feel whole again, and stronger than before, 17 refused to have any part of it.

It seemed as though Cell was yet to learn his lesson.

"Please, no more, I beg of you," Gero cried, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Begging now? How pathetic, Gero," 17 stated boredly. "You want mercy, huh? You never showed mercy to me and my sister as you turned us into your creations for your pet bug to eat. This is your fault, remember? You wouldn't be dead and still hurting like this if you'd left us alone."

"Please, 17, I can – I can help you. I can help you escape from here. Just – just listen to me," Gero begged on his knees before his creation. 17 looked thoughtful and then booted him. The scientist coughed. "You want revenge? I can help you get that revenge."

"And how do you intend to do that, huh?" 17 sneered. "We're dead, genius."

"I know – I know someone, a doctor like me – he can help us."

"I'm not interested in being an experiment for you again."

"Like you said, 17, we're dead. What do you have to lose this time?"

17 frowned. "Okay, continue. But if I don't like what you have to say, I'm blasting you to the deepest part of Hell so hard, you'll be stuck there for eternity."

Gero smiled, despite the pain he was in. "Very well. Let me explain."


	25. Poison

A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows. It means a huge deal to me. First, just a couple of things: I had Trunks mention that the past 17 was dead. It's been a while since I saw the episode, but as far as I'm aware, Trunks doesn't know that 17 was revived. I could be wrong, so feel free to correct me if so. As for Ocarin being in another fanfic, no that wasn't me. I think I know the story that was mentioned and that's probably where I got his name from. Secondly, this chapter was quite difficult to write and fingers crossed that it's nicely set up, well-written and everything's good for the next chapter. Let me know. Oh, and Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

 _First Month._

The sheer intensity was too much for her and she had no idea how she was going to survive for an entire year when she wanted to call it quits already. But Lazuli was not a quitter and she endured the torment the Room threw at her, while Trunks thrived in the chaos. It was like he was expecting her to fail and she was determined to prove him wrong.

Sharing quarters with him was a completely different matter altogether. While at Capsule Corporation, Lazuli could at least get away from Trunks and have time and space to herself. Here, she was constantly stuck with him, forced to co-exist in such a small living area and it grated on her nerves. Not to mention that the half-Saiyan constantly appeared to be on edge around her whenever they weren't training. She also noticed that he was sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking and when she tried to catch him out on it, he would look away with a faint blush and try to act indifferent, keeping his distance from her.

"Is there something wrong?" Lazuli snapped one day and Trunks balked at her outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep looking at me when you think I won't notice, but I'm not an idiot: I've caught on. Again, I repeat: is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I don't even look at you," Trunks objected, eyes darting everywhere but at her as if to prove his point. Lazuli rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever. I'm going to train because you're acting like a little boy."

She flew out into the vast whiteness and Trunks rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. The past month had been torture in that he was actually starting to realise Lazuli was definitely all woman. He knew that before, but he had always seen her as a heartless Android first and then a powerful ally and nothing more than that.

But since his nosebleed, Trunks' dreams had been infiltrated by apparitions of a potentially naked Lazuli and what she would seductively do to him. More than once, Trunks had woken up in the middle of the night, recognising the slow-growing tension that she was oblivious to that required cold showers for him. Determined to not let her get to him, Trunks doubled down on his focus in his training, trying to do his best to purge the dreams from his mind and keep Lazuli at a distance.

He was slowly losing that battle. His constant glances were evidence for that.

He'd never lived in such close quarters with a woman as stunning as Lazuli before and while she had plagued his dark fantasies as a young teen, her murder of Gohan completely erased those thoughts. Now that he was an adult and training with her in such close spaces, those old thoughts were leaking through the cracks of his control that her beautiful physique was breaking.

Trunks kept telling himself that it was Android 18, the one responsible for his miserable childhood and deep trauma, but he knew the excuse could only go for so long, when she had proven herself to be completely different from the 18 of his childhood. He could admit that she was gorgeous, but he was desperately trying to deny his own attraction to her.

This entire year was going to be torturous.

Deciding to follow suit and get her off his mind, Trunks travelled into the depths of the Chamber, transformed and allowed the hellish fires and sub-zero frost to consume him, as if the sheer intensity could purge him of Lazuli's wicked influence.

He returned to the living quarters in defeat.

-X-

 _Second Month._

Lazuli could remember the one time she had walked in on Trunks while he was taking a shower, seeing everything he had to offer on display. Since then, she put that memory at the back of her mind, mostly due to how Trunks regularly irritated her with his general presence and the knowledge that another interaction like that never happened again.

Now they were in enclosed space, it was bound to happen once more. After a particular gruelling day of intense training, Lazuli was aching for a bath, but Trunks beat her to it and so she was forced to wait. But sitting at the table in her sweat and grime, her agitation amplified as the filth on her body started to wear on her and after thirty minutes, Lazuli had enough. Without a single care in the world, she barged into the bathroom and Trunks floundered in the tub in shock, water splashing onto the floor.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Lazuli hissed, ignoring the fact that Trunks was desperately trying to cover up his nudity. "You're not the only one in here, you know."

"What the hell are you thinking, barging in here like that?" Trunks demanded, trying to cover his embarrassment with fury. "Can't a man have some privacy?"

"Sure, but you've been in here for half an hour and I'd hate to tell your mother that after everything you've faced, you ended up drowning in the Time Chamber. I'm filthy and I desperately need to be clean. Maybe I should join you instead so we don't have this problem?"

Red flushed Trunks' cheeks and he waved with one hand as he stammered, "No, no, that's completely unnecessary. Can you please wait outside? I'll be done in a minute."

Lazuli gave him a tight nod, glanced at his covered groin and flashed him a grin. "If you need help with that, just let me know."

He floundered in the water again, most likely trying to drown himself as Lazuli left the bathroom. True to his word, he came out after a minute, averting his gaze from her while his cheeks shined brighter than Bojack's Full-Power hairstyle. She smirked at his predicament and proceeded to carry out her cleansing. As she lay in the tub, soaking up the relaxation of her soothing bath-bubbles, she replayed the interaction and something about it made her wonder. It wasn't an important question and it was none of her business, but she didn't care much and she was curious

When she finished and came out, Trunks had disappeared to the bedroom, pretending to be asleep. Lazuli decided to let it slide for now and she didn't get a chance until two days later. During that time, Trunks took measures to completely avoid her, waking up before her (he did that anyway) and training far, far away from her. So when he offered a sparring session, she saw her chance.

"Are you a virgin?" Lazuli asked as she dodged his fist.

"Huh?" Trunks replied, the sheer surprise of the question catching him off-guard and she had to admit, he looked cute with a confused look. So much, in fact, that she almost felt bad by taking advantage of his distraction and kicking his face.

Almost.

"Are you a blushing virgin?" Lazuli asked again.

"What does it matter to you?" he muttered as he blocked her kick and threw a punch. She dodged it, noting that he was distracted, completely thrown by the bizarre request. "It's none of your damn business."

"Ah, so that's a yes then," Lazuli smirked in delight as she parried his fist, hit him in the gut and socked his jaw. "Well, that explains a lot."

Trunks glared at her with his green eyes and with a shout, he flared his aura and struck Lazuli to the ground. She groaned and sat up, as Trunks landed before her in a golden flame of fury.

"I'm sorry it's such a funny matter to you, but I was too busy trying to save the world from your murderous spree," the half-Saiyan growled. "I had no time for anything like that!"

"Jeez, I just asked a question," Lazuli said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Don't take it so personally."

"You asked me a highly personal question and it's because of you that I'm still a virgin. It's not like I could form attachments, not when they kept getting killed, not when all I could think about was defeating you and your brother," Trunks said. "So yeah, it's basically your fault. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different. I'd have a father, maybe a sibling. I'd have a girlfriend. Pan would have her father, but because of you and your brother, I have none of that."

She was tempted to offer that she could change that for him, but he was angry and she knew that if she said that, it was set him off completely and she did not want to get obliterated for a careless comment. Instead, she offered something else.

"Well then," Lazuli said. "I'm sorry."

Trunks frowned. "Sorry that I'm a virgin or sorry for killing people?"

"The latter. I don't expect forgiveness, I expect nothing, but I wanted to say that to you. I was waiting for the right time, but is there ever a right time for apologies? So I'm saying it now."

The hybrid was thoroughly confused. One minute she was playfully asking about his virginity and the next she was sombrely apologising for the atrocities she committed. He had to come to the conclusion that he would never understand women, no matter how long he lived. But he could read Lazuli's body language and see that she was genuine in her apology and he had to wonder if it was possible for him to forgive her.

She had taken so much away from him, but he wasn't truly without nothing. He had his mother, he had Pan, 16 and Ocarin…and her, now she had proven that she was a valuable ally. But the scars she'd inflicted on him…they ran deep and Trunks didn't know if they'd ever go away.

He was in a state of confliction and didn't know what to say, but Lazuli didn't give him much of a chance: she took his silence as some kind of sign and decided to leave him be, flying away until she couldn't be seen any more and Trunks heaved a sigh, Gohan, his father and his mother's friends flashing in his mind. They would never go away, but perhaps it was time to move on. And if so, when?

Apart from the odd sparring session that remained silent and never lasted for long, Trunks and Lazuli stayed far away from each other for the next two weeks.

-X-

 _Third Month._

Learning how to sense energy wasn't as hard as Lazuli thought it would be. Of course, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, requiring all her focus to hone her senses. She kept it quiet from her roommate, training her senses in secret. No doubt he was doing his own kind of secret training, so there no need to tell him about it. Once she was satisfied with her new ability, Lazuli revealed it during a sparring match when he teleported behind her and she tracked his movement, allowing her to surprise him with a thump to his chest.

"Wait, you can sense me now?" Trunks asked, surprised.

It also helped that she noticed her increased strength and that made the training worth it. The suffering, the intensity, the trying moments that made her want to throw in the towel and quit: it was paying off and it made her realise how much she needed this. She needed to persevere.

"Took me twenty years, but better late than never," Lazuli commented. "Only reason why you survived for so long is because it wasn't something 17 or I ever gave much thought about learning."

"I'd like to think a bit of skill and luck was involved as well."

"Hm. Remember that time you first fought us as a Super Saiyan and we beat you real bad? I could have killed you that day, but I didn't. I held back. I just made it look convincing."

Trunks frowned. "I thought I was just lucky to survive. Why didn't you kill me? You never showed anyone else any mercy before."

She shrugged, unsure why she was even telling him this. Why did she feel this need to be honest with him? "Maybe I didn't want to deprive us of another plaything so soon after killing Gohan. Maybe I thought your self-righteous anger made you look cute and I didn't want to waste that. Maybe I just wanted to see how far you'd get before we finally got bored of you. Doesn't matter really, because in the end, you killed us. Definitely an oversight on my behalf."

Trunks nodded sagely. Well, if they were being honest. "You know, I've been giving it a lot of thought lately, your apology, and while I feel like it's too early to say you're forgiven, because if I were to say that, it'll feel like I'm betraying Gohan's memory, but…I don't hate you. I mean, we're not friends or anything by any means, but I think I can call you an ally. Who knows, maybe one day, I can completely trust you as well."

Lazuli agreed, not wanting to admit that she was somewhat touched. "Shall we keep sparring? All this outpouring of honesty is making me antsy."

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

They trained heavily for the rest of the day in the depths of the Chamber. When they returned to the living quarters, Lazuli went for a bath while Trunks prepared dinner. It was always for himself because Lazuli didn't need to eat, although on rare occasions, she might join him if the mood struck her fancy. Not only that, but cooking distracted Trunks from the thought of a naked Lazuli in the bathroom, his dreams still haunted by her. He kept telling himself that although he didn't see her as the cruel Android of his childhood, nothing could ever happen between them because if he did, then he would definitely be betraying the memory of his father and Gohan. And he couldn't allow that to happen.

But then, three nights later, something happened.

In the middle of the night, Lazuli woke up. At first, she didn't know the reason why, but then she noticed Trunks tossing and turning in his bed. Annoyed that he was the reason her sleep was interrupted, Lazuli was simply content to ignore him and go back to sleep, but then he spoke.

"No, Gohan, don't."

She froze. No doubt Trunks was reliving a memory that involved Gohan and if the dread that filled her body was any indication, it was the night she murdered the older half-Saiyan. Guilt crashed into Lazuli like a raging ocean and unable to ignore her roommate as he suffered a nightmare, she got up from her bed and padded over to his.

"Trunks, wake up," she whispered to him, but received no response. He continued to shake in his sleep and again, she felt the guilt. She had done this to him. This was all her fault. She decided to try again. "Trunks, wake up. You're having a nightmare. It's no real."

Nothing. Although Lazuli was tempted to blast him awake, she instead tore his sheets away, gripped his shoulders and hauled him upright. Immediately, his eyes snapped open, blazing orbs of green and his hair spiked up, but remained lavender, as he acted on instinct and shoved her away. His consciousness kicked in and he breathed deeply as he forced himself to relax. His hair dropped and his eyes returned to blue as Lazuli picked herself up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked, feeling guilty for what he did, even though his nightmare involved her.

"I'm peachy," Lazuli drawled. "You're welcome."

She made to head towards her bed, but in his nightmare-driven delirium, Trunks didn't want to be alone and he seized her hand. She frowned at him, her bright blue eyes piercing his own and he wondered what the hell had gotten into him.

"Stay?" he asked, sounding more like an upset child than a full-grown fearless adult.

His touch sent sparks through her body and she wanted to turn him down, wanted to return to her own bed and ignore him, but she could see it in his face: he didn't want to be alone and it was a sentiment Lazuli could agree with. So instead, she climbed into the bed with him and he curled up into a ball, his body still shaking from the effects of his nightmare. It was insane, his mind thought, to be in the same bed as the person who had caused his nightmare, but right now, Trunks didn't care. He just didn't want to be alone and with Lazuli's body next to him, he soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When Lazuli woke up several hours later, he was gone and if it wasn't for the fact that she was in his bed, she would've thought the whole thing had been a really pleasant dream.

She wondered what it meant, but her attempt to discuss it with him was stonewalled and so she left him be, content to pretend it didn't happen.

-X-

 _Fourth Month._

She was haunting him, every day and every night. He could not get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Why did he agree to this? He did not want to have fantasies about the woman who'd ruined his life. And yet, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon.

Her stunning blue eyes, capable of freezing a man's soul with a fear-inducing glare, but could light up brighter than a perfect blue sky when she was happy or excited. Her dazzling blonde hair, far more glorious than any golden beach, curled around her index finger as she read a women's magazine in her relaxation. Her perfectly rounded lips and the way she bit her lower lip that sent shivers through his body as he watched her. Her flawless curves and lithe physique that hid immense power and would make any man beg and prostrate himself for the tiniest scrap of her attention that she would never give. She had the gorgeous looks that would tempt a man into Hell and Trunks was both embarrassed and perturbed with himself to learn that he was attracted to her.

Kami, what the hell was wrong with him?

She was poison. That was the only conclusion he could come up with to justify this attraction to her. It was purely physical, as she worried her lip as she read and Trunks wondered how they would taste – he immediately tried to clear his mind of such impure thoughts. She killed Gohan! There was no way in Hell that could ever happen. His mental fortitude was too strong to allow it.

But he was a hot-blooded young man. A virgin, but still a man with needs and urges that did _not_ couple together well with his Saiyan primal instincts and he was stuck in an enclosed space with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. It was natural to reason that _something_ would develop and there was no doubt in Trunks' mind that his father would be _rolling_ in his grave if he knew of his son's desire. He couldn't escape the Android, no matter how deep he went into the Chamber, but the need to purge her from his system drove him deeper than he'd ever gone before, forcing him into unimaginable territory.

Despite the sheer intensity there that could drive any man, even a Saiyan, insane, it wasn't enough to rid her.

It was all because he had a moment of weakness.

Nightmares used to be quite common for Trunks when he was growing up, but after defeating the Androids, they became few and far in between. Nowadays, nightmares were rare and he'd hoped it wouldn't happen in the Chamber, but some things can't be helped. And in his delirium, in a moment of weakness, despite the fact that Lazuli was the cause of his nightmare, he'd invited her to his bed to help comfort him, instead of pushing her away like he should have done.

Under normal circumstances, it would've never happened, not in a million years, but because he'd been weak and lonely, he had allowed it happen. Now, his mind was screaming at him for his foolishness, yet his body's need for another had found the moment pleasant. He wasn't sure if he hated himself because he asked her to his bed or if because he actually enjoyed sleeping beside someone.

Trunks needs to get away, get far away from Lazuli as he could and he left the living quarters, flying deep into the dimension. Again, he travelled deeper than he'd ever gone before, where the air was so thin it was a _struggle_ to breathe, his mind begging for oxygen as he forced his transformation and began to train. The harshness of the terrain saw his body licked by flames hotter than any sun and frozen by ice colder than arctic region and he continued to train. He needed to get her out from under his skin and the severity of the Chamber pushed him on. Howling winds and blistering hailstorms pelted him as he tried to rid himself of the poison. His lungs screamed for oxygen, his body wanted to quit under the cruelty of the Chamber and he pushed on.

Lazuli consumed Trunks' mind as he fought against the heat waves that made his body buckle and bend, his stomach roiling like it wanted to throw up its contents and dizziness took hold of him, the lack of air finally getting to him. The green faded from his eyes as they rolled into his head, his aura fizzing out like a candle in the wind as he collapsed under the frost-bitten winds, the Android the last thing he saw before he finally passed out.

When he woke up, he saw the reason why.

"You idiot!" Lazuli growled at him. "What the hell were you thinking, training out there like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, his head woozy as he made to get out of bed, but the Android easily shoved him back to the mattress.

"Do not move. You nearly died. If I couldn't sense you, you surely would have. Lucky for you, I was able to save your stupid butt. You're welcome."

"It's because of you I'm out there like that," the half-Saiyan retaliated and her glare turned hard.

"What do you mean?" she asked coolly and any other man would've shut up right then and there. Not Trunks.

"You! You are all I damn well think about! Even before I let you sleep in my bed, but it's gotten worse after that!" Trunks snapped. "I don't want to think about you and yet, I can't stop it. It's frustrating and I'm trying to purge you from my mind, but nothing's working!"

Lazuli folded her arms across her chest, her features stoic and her posture giving him nothing. "The exit is just there if you want it so bad. If I'm that much of a burden on you, you can leave. Or better yet, I can leave. It's completely up to you."

Trunks hesitated. He wanted her gone so he could train in peace and hopefully get her out of his mind, but once he was finished and returned to the normal world, what then? He'd still have to put up with her and nothing would have really changed. On the other hand, she was good company and his body yearned for her, but he. Could. Not. Betray. Gohan.

Instead, he buried his face in his hands and ran them through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what I want," he whispered, sounding like a little boy and hating it.

"Well, I have no desire to leave here just yet, so perhaps we can just agree to stay out of each other's way for the next eight months. Train at different times. Does that sound better?" He gave a half-hearted shrug in reply, unable to really commit to an answer and Lazuli nodded. "Fine. It's settled then. See you in a few hours."

She walked out of the bedroom and Trunks collapsed on the bed, the tears slowly coming to him as his pent-up frustrations finally got the better of him.

-X-

 _Fifth Month._

The agreement started out well at first. Because he hardly saw Lazuli while he was training or relaxing, Trunks was somewhat able to get her off his mind for a while. But then he found himself wondering what she was doing while he was gone and despite his mental fortitude, he found that he was longing for her. The lust had not gone away, despite his best efforts and out in the unknown of the Chamber, Trunks had to finally admit defeat to himself.

He could not forget what she'd done, but he wanted her, oh he wanted her so bad. Throw two good-looking people into a small space for several months and something was bound to happen. But he knew that despite his acknowledgment of his desire for the Android, she might not return the same sentiments, even though she had once admitted she found him attractive. His outburst surely didn't help matters, but he couldn't fathom the idea of anything happening with Lazuli, whether he wanted it or not. He was still holding on to the past and the thought of anything carnal with the Android sent cold shivers down his spine.

He was attracted to her, he wanted her, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. Gohan's death wouldn't leave him alone, plaguing him as much as Lazuli did, no matter the number of times Trunks tried to reason to himself that she had changed. He knew that, he'd witnessed that, but it was like there was something stopping him, something holding him back from acting out on his desires and he couldn't tell if he was thankful for it or not.

Tumultuous thoughts crashed through his mind as he trained, this time, not within the unknown. He'd learnt his lesson there, but that short time had improved his power so much and he was tempted to try it again, see if he could withstand it for longer. Of course, that might set off the Android and Trunks wasn't quite game for another argument with her.

His training coming to an end, Trunks decided to return for a light morning tea, but when he arrived at the living quarters, he found Lazuli sitting at the table, combing her wet hair. She was clothed only in a pink bathrobe and the oddly domestic sight her sent a heat burning through him.

How far had he'd fallen?

"Hey," Trunks said tentatively.

"Hey yourself," Lazuli murmured, focused on her brushing. "Training well?"

He shrugged. "As well as expected."

He made to move past her so he could start preparing – and he caught hold of her scent. She used some kind of bath soap and the smell only served to fuel his desire for her. He stopped beside her, his mind warring between want and reject. Lazuli quickly noticed his still presence beside her and she set her mirror and comb down to give him a quizzical look.

"Trunks, are you okay? You look-"

She was cut off when he brushed his hand against hers, a flutter breezing through her. The contact fired sparks through her body and her breath was caught in her throat. She wanted him, but was always unsure about his wishes and so kept them to herself, never giving it much thought. But sitting here now, seeing the want in his eyes mixing with the confliction in his face, Lazuli was unsure of what road Trunks would take, but at least she had some idea of his attraction for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her voice a breathless whisper.

"Yeah," Trunks said slowly, as if he was coming to his senses and had made his decision. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He made to walk away, but she had never been one to back down from what she wanted. Making a decision and not giving a damn about the consequences, Lazuli spun Trunks around, grabbed his face and planted her lips on his.

She was rewarded when he threw one arm around her waist and the other hand reaching to her nape, pulling her close to his body as if he was thankful she made the decision for him.

* * *

A/N: See you all in 2018.


	26. Closer

A/N: Yes, this chapter contains a lemon. The Lemon, so if you're uncomfortable or other, here's your chance to avoid it. If not, read on and I hope you enjoy and once again, thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows.

* * *

"I wonder how they're going in there," Pan stated. "It's been forever."

"Ten hours, which reminds me," Ocarin said, glancing at the girl. "Are you staying here?"

"I'm camping in the jet," she reminded him. "How do you think they're doing?"

"With any luck, Trunks has destroyed the Android and is training by himself."

"Don't say that!" the girl gaped at him. "She's nice."

"Did you forget about the time she nearly killed you?" the Namekian growled at her. "Mark my words, child, she will betray us."

"No she won't. She's changed. She even painted my nails. See?" Pan said, flashing said nails in his face. "You're just mean."

"Hmph, we'll see."

-X-

He was clearly inexperienced, but his eagerness was more than enough to make up for it. She could taste the need, the desperation in the kiss as he crushed her against his body and it set off a fire through her veins, as they finally broke apart for air. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and she could see that his pupils were blown with desire. Her heart thudded; he rested his forehead against hers as he breathed deeply.

"Hey," Lazuli spoke softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Trunks replied shakily, the confliction warring on his face. She wanted to ease his discomfort, but she didn't want to push him; she wanted him to take the lead at his own pace, even though that went against her core being. "Yeah, I'm just…just trying to get my head sorted."

Lazuli gently stroked his face and he closed his eyes, shuddering at her touch. "What do you want? Tell me and I can help you."

"I want you," Trunks stated fiercely, lust clear in his eyes. "But…I feel like I'm betraying everything I've stood for, betraying what Gohan stood for."

She nodded. She could understand his reasoning, could see why this was conflicting for him, but Kami she wanted him and now she had him in her arms, she didn't want to let him go. While inexperienced, his kiss of desperation and carnal desire had lit a fire inside her that needed to be sated. It'd been far too long for her and while she wanted to take him right then and there, Lazuli held herself back. Unlike her previous conquests, she didn't want to dominate and break Trunks: she had witnessed him grown from a young boy to a man and while that realization made her feel somewhat old, even though she was physically his age, it simply meant that she had a lot to teach him and this was a chance for her.

"I get it," Lazuli said. "And I don't want to pressure you, but honestly, Trunks, when was the last time you did something for yourself? When was the last time you did what you wanted and not what someone else wanted you to do? The way I see it, you've been doing what others wanted for years. Isn't it time you stopped listening to them and listen to yourself?"

Trunks had to admit, she had a point and it gave him a surprising amount of clarity. Lazuli watched his reaction, watched him reach a conclusion and gently she kissed his cheek because she was unsure of what decision he'd made; he turned his head to meet her lips with her own. The fire in her belly burned and there was a familiar ache between her thighs as their kiss grew heated; she could feel the evidence of their passion pressing against her thigh and she pressed her tongue against his lips, requesting entrance. He gave her permission, their passion snowballing as their tongues met.

Trunks wanted her fiercely, his craving for her overriding any thought of Gohan, despite a small part of his mind screaming at him, telling him to stop kissing his best friend's murderer, but Trunks couldn't remember the last time he'd done something purely for himself. Everything he'd done had been at the wish of everyone else: destroy the Androids for Gohan, travel back in time for his mother and Goku, hide his growing strength for his father's pride.

None of it was for himself.

For once, he was doing something for himself and if that sounded selfish, he didn't care. Lust fogged his brain and all he could think about was the Android in his arms. It was funny, even though he knew she was human with cybernetic enhancements, he'd expected her lips to taste synthetic and cold, not warm and burning with hunger and definitely not like strawberries; yet she did. The taste of her was intoxicating to him and his body hummed as if he had made the right decision, the pent-up desire coming to the surface and taking hold of him; he lowered his hands to her hips and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Kami, he wanted this woman.

"Hey, crazy idea," Lazuli said and she couldn't help but grind her hips against his swollen loins, eliciting a groan from them both. "Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?"

"Yeah – bedroom – sounds good," Trunks agreed in between kisses and he carried her into the bedroom. "Any particular bed?"

"Don't care, pick one," the Android replied, nipping at his earlobe.

He resumed his plundering of her lips as he laid her onto the nearest bed, which happened to be his and he became nestled between her legs, their heats brushing together. His hands coasted along her torso and she squirmed when he lightly scraped her ribs, receiving an adorably confused look from him.

"I'm ticklish," Lazuli explained with a tiny shrug. "Go figure."

"Huh, that's something I never would've imagined," Trunks said, planting soft kisses along her throat. "A ticklish Android."

"Hey, we all have our quirks – ngh," she hissed when he sucked at the juncture of her neck and collar.

She pushed her hips up against his groin; he responded with an instinctual thrust, his erection pressing painfully against his jumpsuit and they both groaned with need. Kami, he wanted her and when he pulled back to unwrap his prize, reality tried to reassert itself. His mind's rationale tried to remind him that he was a righteous man who should not be consorting with the Android, but one look at her seductive face and Trunks shoved it all aside, wanting nothing but her, drowning in the pools of lust for her. He untied the sash and threw open her bathrobe, drinking in the sight of her flawless body.

He was like a kid in a candy store as he gazed upon her milky skin and impeccable curves, her intimate parts covered by lacy black underwear. It was almost like she planned her attire, but he didn't care.

"Like what you see?" Lazuli teased with hooded eyes.

"God, you're beautiful," Trunks stated simply, the blood all focused in one area of his body and it wasn't his brain. "Exquisite even."

"Hm, you have a way with words, but you're laying it on a bit thick."

"No," he said. "I mean it. Like a fantasy come true."

While the fantasies and wet dreams he had as a teenager about the stunning Android usually left him filled with shame, to have her like this before him like he had imagined growing up, it was literally like a dream come true for Trunks. He reached out hesitantly with shaky hands and Lazuli smiled at his nervousness, reminding herself that this was the first time he'd ever had a woman before him like this and so she grabbed his hands, planting them against her full breasts. Trunks sucked in a deep breath, his hands full of supple flesh, something he had only _dreamed_ of previously and he gently fondled her breasts, unsure entirely of what to do but lustful instinct was coming to him.

"Here, let me help," Lazuli said and she sat up, removing her robe and tossed it aside. Next, she unclipped her bra and with a coy smile, she slowly pulled the garment from her body, wanting to see if Trunks was patient.

As it turned out, he was and she threw her bra aside, unable to help the self-satisfied enjoyment of seeing Trunks' eyes go wide at the sight of her bare breasts. Her perky nipples were aroused, stiff in the cool air and unable to help himself, Trunks fell upon her like a ravenous beast and Lazuli was mildly surprised at his hunger, matching his passionate kisses as his hands went to her breasts again. His thumbs flicked her nipples and she moaned against his mouth, falling against the mattress.

"So," Lazuli said when he stopped to catch his breath. "I show you mine, you show me yours."

"Oh…right," Trunks said, as if the whole thought had completely slipped his mind. She smiled fondly at his look of realisation and he reluctantly drew from her to remove his broken armour.

Tossing it aside, Trunks stripped off his torn shirt and let it join the pile of clothes, but when he hooked his thumbs into his pants, Lazuli planted a cool hand against his heated chest. She admired the feel of his hard muscles under her touch and she brushed his cheek lightly.

"Can I?" she asked with impish innocence and he nodded thickly, anything to keep her hands on him.

At his permission, she grinned and traced her hands over his toned body, lowering them ever so tauntingly slowly. His breath hitched in his throat when she ghosted over his bulge, straining painfully and she hooked two fingers into his waistband. She looked into his eyes, watching for his reaction as she lowered his pants, freeing his erection from its constricting confines. Trunks gasped in relief when cool air struck his burning desire and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a groan escaping him when her hand clasped around her prize.

Lazuli admired the thick, hot length in her hand and she gave a few experimental strokes, drawing ragged moans from the half-Saiyan. She smiled with delight at the thought of having him like putty in her hand and she raked her nails down his inner thigh before drawing them along his balls and he shuddered in response. She cupped them gently and gave a small squeeze and his hips jerked forward on their own violation.

"Hm, seems like I've got myself a new friend," Lazuli cooed and she grazed her hand over the head of his dick, as purple as a plum and she wiped away the droplet of precum, licking it off her finger as she continued to fondle his heavy sack. "Hm, not bad."

"Lazuli-" Trunks choked out and he whined when she released him, but didn't complain when she brought his face down to hers for a kiss.

His hunger for her knew no bounds and even though his dick ached for her touch, he kissed down her throat, nipped at her jugular and caressed his way to the valley between her breasts. He pressed butterfly kisses across her right breast until he came to her nipple and he sucked on it like a newborn baby. Lazuli made a small pleasing noise, tangling her hand into his long hair and pressing him closer to her flesh. He lathered the nub with his tongue, his dick pressing against her crotch, separated by a patch of lace and his hips intuitively rocked against hers.

Lazuli groaned at the feel of him against her and she was eager to have him inside her, as he kissed his way to her left breast, dispensing the same ministrations as he'd done to its twin. He couldn't get enough of her supple mounds, but the fire burning through yearned for more and he could feel it smouldering against his groin.

Flames blazed through Lazuli as he worried the buds with his teeth and Kami she wanted more, heat aching between her thighs and she wanted him there, wanted him to fill her. Thankfully, he seemed to have the right idea, as with a final kiss to her twin peaks, Trunks kissed his way down her navel. He kept wondering if he was doing everything right for his first time and with the way Lazuli was reacting, his worries were absent, as he slowly made his way towards her groin and the final article that was keeping him from his prize. He glanced at her and her lustful look encouraged him on, as he took hold of her panties with tentative hands and drew them down her legs, exposing her most intimate part.

Trunks felt the breath leave him at the sight of her, fully naked and eager for him. She had a small patch of neatly-trimmed blonde curls and her legs fell open to reveal her core. Her pink outer lips were swollen and glistening with desire, the scent of her arousal blanketing Trunks and making his engorged member _yearn_ for her. If possible, he grew harder and pained, twitching in the open cool air. His primal instincts urged him to bury himself in her, to take her and claim her as his and he met her halfway for another passionate kiss. His hands skirted over her body, skimming near her hips as if he was unsure he had permission to delve further, although he did coast above her pubic line.

With a smile at his shyness, Lazuli leaned up on her hands, took his hand, guided it down her body to the apex between her thighs and Trunks inhaled when his fingers brushed against her moist centre. He was nervous as he slipped his fingers between her outer lips, her slickness evident on his digits and making it easier for him.

"Here," Lazuli groaned, guiding his fingers to her most sensitive spot, making him press against the tiny bundle of nerves. Her body arched when he did it and he felt a measure of satisfaction, wanting to do it again just to see her reaction once more. "Yes, like that. Keep doing that."

His dick hung in the air, begging to be touched, but he ignored his own need and focused on hers, one hand on her hip as he glided his other hand between her wet folds. Heat shot through Trunks at the little noises she made and it spurred him on, knowing that he was doing the right thing. Lazuli's eyes were shut as she focused on the pleasure he was giving her and emboldened by her sounds, Trunks slipped a finger inside her.

"Ohhh, yes," Lazuli groaned, clenching her tight muscles around his finger. The act made Trunks burn with yearning, the need to bury more than just his finger into her, but he retained his control, wanting to please her instead.

Experimentally, he slipped a second finger inside, testing her and he watched her face for any signs of discomfort. Instead, Lazuli gave him an encouraging look, her eyes glazed over with lust and he continued to pump his fingers into her, her gasps and moans prompting him as the scent of her arousal consumed him. Lazuli gripped his shoulders, holding him tight as her hips rocked against his fingers and she pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

"Yes, right there," Lazuli panted when Trunks used his palm to grind against her clit. "Such a good boy you are. Give me, ugh, give me more."

Her hand snaked down his strong torso and encircled his rock hard dick; he groaned when she gripped him tight. He couldn't help but rock his hips into her hand, but he faltered with his own ministrations and Lazuli pleasantly chuckled. Her orgasm had been steadily growing until then, but Trunks was determined to bring her pleasure and he doubled his efforts, trying to ignore the feel of her cool hand on his hot dick. His concentration was hampered by her strokes and he let out a small growl.

"You're not being really fair right now," he said with the tiniest bit of an uncontrolled whine.

Lazuli smiled and released him. This time, he did whine. "There, that better now?"

"No, I – uh, no fair," the half-Saiyan stated and in revenge, he rubbed her clit again and he was rewarded with a gasp, her hips arcing up towards him.

"All's fair in love and war," she smirked and her eyes fluttered when he pressed against her.

"There no love here," he replied, focused on his work on her nether regions.

"Let's make a war instead," she amicably agreed.

Trunks pressed kissed to her throat as his fingers plundered her tight channel, his thumb grazing against her clit whenever he could and Lazuli reacted to his ministrations, one hand tangled in his hair as she rolled her hips against his hand, pants escaping her as he worked wonders. Her climax was building, growing tight in her belly as his touch shot sparks through her. He increased the tempo and she grabbed onto him, his dick sandwiched against her stomach as she gave in to the pleasure.

The fire grew, ascending towards the crescendo and as he peppered kisses, Lazuli surrendered herself to the carnality. The combination of his touches reached their peak and the crescendo shattered, her climax crashing into her like a roiling ocean. She let loose a cry of ecstasy as she rode his fingers into oblivion; she gasped, she panted and her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe, liquid soaking the sheets beneath her.

It was amazing for Trunks to see the powerful, unassailable Android literally come undone at his fingertips, panting as her orgasm washed over her while she writhed in his arms. Her juices drenched his hand and he was unable to believe that he was the one who'd been able to do this to her, to bring her to that glorious moment and he felt a measure of pride at his success. Obviously, this was the most intimate he'd ever been with a woman in his entire life and to be able to bring her to orgasm like that, without screwing up, he couldn't help but feel proud.

"Wow," Lazuli gasped as the tingling aftershocks of her climax began to subside. "Wow. You did good, Trunks. You might impress me just yet."

Red flushed his cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks," he managed. "I wasn't sure if I could do it-"

"Don't worry, with my teaching, you'll get even better at it," she smiled at him and he faintly returned. Then, she glanced at his groin with an eyebrow raised suggestively. "So, shall we take care of that, hm?"

"Oh, I – um," Trunks muttered shyly, sharing her gaze as the object of their contemplation twitched and he realised with sudden clarity what was about to happen. Embarrassment swamped him. What if he was no good? What if he was a failure and couldn't last long? Would she be disappointed with him? Angry? Ashamed? Dejection gripped him and her soft hand caressed his jaw.

"Hey," Lazuli said gently. "It's okay. I get it, it's your first time and you're nervous as hell. I bet you're worried about how you'll perform."

He lifted a shoulder despairingly. "I guess."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," she said reassuringly and she pecked his lips. He responded with hunger and with her greater strength, she flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. "It'll be okay. Trust me, you'll be fine."

He nodded and he glanced down as she reached between them and grasped his erection, rubbing the head against her outer lips. Once she had him lined up, Lazuli locked eyes with Trunks as she pressed down, the head of his dick breaching her inner lips and pushing inside. She bit her lower lip and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on his control as she took him in further, her heat surrounding him as he stretched her. Finally, she sank all the way down and both groaned at the pleasure of the connection: Trunks for how warm and tight she was and Lazuli for how he fit perfectly inside her as she adjusted to his size.

"Damn – damn, you feel good," Lazuli groaned. "Mm, such a big boy you are."

Trunks couldn't describe the sensations he was feeling: she was so hot, so tight around him that it was taking every inch of his control not to lose it. Lazuli rocked her hips slowly, getting used to the feel of him and her eyes fluttered as she bit her lower lip. Trunks watched her, sensuality swimming through him as she rode him, knowing that he was the reason for her blatant look of decadence. Normally, Lazuli was closed-off, always hiding her emotions, but here with him right now, she was exposed as she enjoyed herself and he began to rock his hips in time with hers. She grabbed his hands and planted them to her breasts and he tweaked her taunt nipples as her pace increased.

Trunks lost all thought, consumed the sensations, the way she clenched tight around him as she rose, the way she writhed and he sat up, unintentionally shifting his angle as he held her close, one hand taking hold of her firm ass, his lips going to her throat.

Lazuli panted in his ear, an arm around his shoulders and the other threading in his hair as she mashed their hips together. She licked along his jugular and he quivered, which caused his hips to snap upwards and she purred in response.

Kami, he felt so good inside her.

He couldn't get enough of her, wanting more and he rolled them over so she was on the bottom, his full weight pressing down upon her.

"Who said you could go on top?" Lazuli teased, impressed with his boldness.

"I did," Trunks smirked and she keened when he gave a powerful thrust.

"Ngh, you keep going like that and I just might let you stay there."

Another thrust, her breasts bounced with the action and something primal was unleashed inside Trunks.

He buried himself deep inside her, hitting the right spot with every thrust and Lazuli's eyes closed as she lost herself in the bliss, the stirrings of a second orgasm building within her.

He captured her lips in a fervid kiss and she squeezed him, their skin slapping together erotically, his dick twitching to signal the beginning of his own impending orgasm.

His hands roamed her body, trying to touch her as much as he could and he brought them to her thighs, as her legs locked around his waist, holding him in place as the pace of his thrusts increased, each one drawing a pleasured gasp out of her.

"Yes, just like that," Lazuli encouraged him. "Harder, Trunks. Give it to me like you mean it."

Trunks panted heavily as he did as he was instructed, the stimulating of his loins ascending towards the point of no return. She arched against him, squeezing him with every thrust as she chased her own orgasm, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He groaned at the incredible sensations, burying his face into the crook of her neck, his hands caressing her body.

He was so close now, so close –

His hips slammed into hers as he hit his peak and he cried her name into her skin as he released himself deep inside her, his body shuddering from the spasms as he gave her his all, holding her close.

"Yesyesyes," Lazuli panted at the feel of his release.

It triggered her climax and she squeezed him tight as she cried out, her nails stabbing into his skin as she milked him for everything he had to give her and she quivered from the impact of her climax, panting heavily in tandem with him.

They lay there, slowly coming down from their shared euphoria as endorphins charged through their bodies. Trunks slackened inside her and he slowly withdrew from her, rolling to her side as the need to rest began to creep up on him. Lazuli, meanwhile, smiled to herself, wrapped up in the bliss of the moment.

"I'm impressed," she said, looking at him. "You did better than I thought you would."

"Thanks?" he replied, unsure if that was a compliment or a slight. He was tired, the full impact of what just happened fuzzing at the edges of his fogged mind.

"It's a good thing, don't worry. You did really good," she smiled truthfully at him. She could see he was slowly nodding off and he did have the right idea. Some rest would be good for her and perhaps afterwards, they could go for a second round. She definitely wouldn't say no to that.

Another smile came to her when he tugged her against his body, holding her tight as he drifted off and in the wake of what they'd done; the two soon fell asleep together.


	27. Aftermath

A/N: I kinda feel this chapter isn't as good as what I hoped it would, but I'll let you all be the judges.

* * *

Lazuli slowly woke up, her body still tingling with the aftermath of their coupling. She had to admit, it'd been better than she could've imagined and she would not say no to a second round. In fact, the idea started to warm her up, but it died off as quickly as it'd come when she found she was alone in bed. And there was another reason for her waking up. The bedroom was trembling and she focused on Trunks' energy. Rising from the bed with only a sheet to cover her nudity, Lazuli stepped out into the living quarters, looking into the Void for any sign of the half-Saiyan.

What was he doing?

Trunks bellowed into the Void, his power flaring erratically as it reacted to his tumultuous emotions. Shame, guilt and self-loathing consumed him with insatiable hunger as he screamed and he screamed.

-X-

What had he done?

What. Had. He. Done?

He had just spat on the memory of his best friend, of his father, of his mother's friends by sleeping with Lazuli. Not just sleep with her, but lost his virginity to her. He was meant to lose it to someone he loved in a special moment, not to his former enemy in a lust-driven craze.

What the hell was wrong with him?

His throat ripped raw, Trunks collapsed to his hands and knees, struggling to breathe under the thin atmosphere, his lungs burning for air. He felt the tears on his face and with a strangled cry, he punched the ground. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he give in? Why did he – (Trunks swallowed heavily as the realisation of what had transpired sunk in) – sleep with her?

He was no longer a virgin. She had claimed that moment and why of all people did it have to be her? This whole training thing had been a terrible idea from the very beginning; Trunks just didn't see the signs until it was too late, when he'd woke up and discovered the naked Android in his arms.

He wanted to retch, he wanted to vomit, a sense of disgust coating him like the ice that had arrived, but he didn't care. Let the frost take him. Let it punish him for his transgression. He felt like filth and the blizzard was the cleansing he needed. It was one thing to be 'friendly' with Lazuli, after all she'd done, but it was completely another to actually have sex with her.

What would Gohan think of him now?

What would his father think of him now?

He had disgraced all of them and for what? For the pleasures of the flesh with his mortal enemy?

He hated himself, he hated himself, Kami he hated himself. The rational part, the one he ignored in favour of his lust, was now trying to assuage his guilt by telling him that Lazuli wasn't evil anymore. Yes, she didn't kill humans anymore, yes she fought by his side, yes she was capable of mercy and was trying to distance herself from her past, yes she had even apologised to him – but it was still 18 and the fact that he'd given himself to her – it nauseated him.

What was he going to do now?

"Hey." Trunks shivered as he faced the freezing Lazuli. She wore her pink tracksuit, ice clinging to her hair. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from you," Trunks replied and instantly, her entire demeanour hardened like diamonds.

"Excuse me?"

"We shouldn't have done that. We should not have done that."

"That's funny, because you were damn well for it. Quite enthusiastic actually. But if you wanna stay in the past and put me on the walk of shame to make yourself feel better, well, I've got news for you, buddy: grow up."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Grow. Up. Seriously, what more do I have to do to prove to you that I'm no longer the bad guy? I shouldn't have to, but you're acting like such a brat, it's unbelievable. I didn't push you into it, you could've easily said no, but you didn't. You wanted it as well. You wanted me and now you're gonna act like you regret it and treat me like a bad person again? I don't have to put up with your crap, Trunks."

Ice stabbed through her clothes and bit her skin, but her anger kept her warm against the blizzard.

So much for her afterglow.

"Lazuli, it's not that-" Trunks started, but her icy glare cut him off.

"Oh, you're going to use that on me? Tell me then, Trunks, what's your problem? _Enlighten_ me."

Trunks gaped like a fish as he shivered from the freezing cold, his brain going numb from the blizzard.

"My mom used to tell me about how special the virginity was and that I should lose it to a special girl, you know, someone I love. I never thought I'd end up losing it to you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, given our past. We're not even friends and…it happened. After all you've-"

"Stop right there," Lazuli cut him off, her fury intensifying. "If you so much as even hint at giving me the whole 'you killed my best friend' speech, I swear I will deck you. I am not the same person anymore-"

"I know that!" Trunks retaliated and she blinked in surprise. "Why the hell do you think I'm so damn conflicted?! You ruined my childhood, yet you haunted my dreams. I just gave my virginity to you, but I still remember everything you did. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. There is no way this could ever work out between us."

"Why, because you'll forever cling to the past?" Lazuli questioned. "Trunks, I am not asking for a relationship. I don't want one. I just want a bit of fun every once in a while. That's all it is: fun. Nothing really special about it at all. I can't even remember my first time; mustn't have been a big deal. But okay, fine, I get it: you still see me as a villain and that'll never change, I guess. Perhaps I'm asking for a bit too much that you'll stop seeing me like that. Your mother did with your father and maybe I was hoping that same trait was passed on to you. Looks like I was wrong."

Perhaps there was more of his father in him than he thought, but Trunks was started to regret his initial reaction. That said, he was stubborn and he wasn't about to apologise. It wasn't that he hated Lazuli – far from it. He tolerated her, could accept her as an ally and even though he was attracted to her, he never expected to actually act on those impulses and sleep with her. But he had, it happened and there was no turning back time to change it. Even though the act brought forth his repressed desires and fantasies of the Android, waking up next to her with the realisation of what they'd done, Trunks had reacted like he did because he felt like he had dishonoured the memory of those slain by her hand. Going that far with her had never been his intent, but now he didn't know what to do next.

"Look, regardless of how I feel, it shouldn't have happened, but it did and it should not happen again," Trunks said firmly. "We are not doing that again."

"Fine," Lazuli said dismissively. "Back to normal then, because this whole act you're pulling right now: it's not a turn-on. At least I got you out of my system now."

She turned her back and flew away, leaving him in the blizzard. With conflicting thoughts rampaging through his mind, Trunks transformed to combat the sub-zero temperature, his power giving way to his riotous emotions as he screamed into the Void once more.

It could not happen again.

-X-

He would not allow it.

How did this happen?

How the hell did he end up buried up to his hips inside Lazuli, pinning her to the wall with his strength as he bottomed out in her with every stroke.

Probably because this is how:

Two days after the 'incident', during which Trunks and Lazuli stayed far away from each other, the former coming to terms with the change in his life and the latter feeling aggrieved by his regret. They trained in separate areas of the Chamber, Trunks pushing himself harder due to his emotional turmoil, training until his muscles ached and then he trained some more. As much as he regretted losing his virginity to Lazuli, as he reflected on the moment, he found he had actually enjoyed it and that caused further turmoil for him. Part of him wanted it again, wanted her again and he felt conflicted on whether he should or not, ultimately deciding he should hold to his virtues and given that he'd upset her, it wouldn't be happening again.

Then, he decided to return to the living quarters for lunch and found Lazuli at the table, again reading a magazine as her way to relax after training.

"You know," Lazuli said, not looking up as Trunks passed her towards the kitchen. "There's some tips in here on how to be a better lover. Maybe you should read them."

He stopped. He had intended to ignore her, but she threw the barb at him. "I wasn't…that bad."

"Oh no, you were good. You did better than I thought you would. But there's a tip in here about post-coital stuff, which you proved you suck at."

"What, are your feelings hurt?"

"Me, the cold heartless Android, hurt?" Lazuli mocked him. "I'm not hurt, but I gave you something special and you treated me like dirt in return. It's not like I'm asking you to cuddle me or whisper sweet nothings in my ear; just appreciate what I did for you, nothing more. Ungrateful much?"

"I didn't realise it meant that much to you," Trunks said.

Oops.

Wrong thing to say.

Lazuli become the embodiment of fury, slamming her magazine down as she stepped into his personal space, _radiating_ rage as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, making him wince in pain at her strength.

"Listen here, you little punk," she snarled at him. "I opened you to a whole new world, hell, I made you a MAN and I asked for nothing in return, but because you're still hung up on the past, you decided that acting like I did something so profanely terrible to you was the proper way to thank me. You wanted it, Trunks, you wanted me and therefore, your attitude right now stinks."

"Fine, I admit that I find you attractive," Trunks growled, trying to find his footing in this argument. "You are a dream that any man would be lucky to have. But I didn't want it to get that far."

"Yes, you were _so_ intent on stopping it. You had several chances. But just because you can't make up your damn mind on what you want does not mean you can dump your crap on me! So screw you!"

Damn, she had a point, he was quickly losing this battle, but damn if his Saiyan blood wasn't reacting to her. He wanted her right now, fury and all, her anger making his blood heated and without a second thought, Trunks yanked Lazuli against his body, his lips on hers.

He wanted her and he feared she would reject him; she reciprocated and melted into his arms, her arms around his neck as he kissed her like she was the oxygen he was in desperate need of, dying for her touch, their kiss heated like a roaring flame.

"What's this for?" Lazuli managed to ask in between kisses.

"I just wanted you to stop arguing," Trunks said as he planted kisses along her throat. "And you look damn sexy when you're angry."

"That's nice, but I thought you said – ugh," she groaned when his hand pushed up between her legs. "Never mind. Keep doing that."

He slipped his hands down her pants, pushing her underwear aside and rubbed her folds. Lazuli tossed her head back, the anger and fire between them swiftly slicking his fingers and from there, the intensity amplified. His armour, tossed aside, his shirt ripped open as her cool hands roamed his hot, compact torso. He took his hand away, she whined, he shoved her jacket off as he sucked on her jugular and her hands pulled his pants down, palming his heat as he pumped into her palms. He sat her on the table and yanked her pants off, snapping her panties off her hips, then he stepped between her legs and she guided him inside, the two taking a moment as they were connected once more.

He didn't care right now, all that mattered was her hot, wet core wrapped around him. He couldn't get enough of her and with a primal shout, Trunks went Super Saiyan and he picked Lazuli up; she tightened around him, her legs locked around his waist as he pinned her to the wall, his hips hammering into her with raw, animalistic need, her cries of pleasure urging him on, his golden aura surrounding them like a warm cocoon.

The sheer passion of it was enough to bring Lazuli to her peak and she clenched tight around him as she came and he quickly followed her, clutching her close to him as they rode out their climaxes together.

"Mm, that was good," Lazuli groaned in satisfaction. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

"You said 'screw you'," Trunks smirked. Then the guilt set in again and he withdrew from her, his essence leaking down her inner thigh as he sat at the table, burying his face into his hands, his golden locks dropping into his lavender bangs.

"Oh, I know that look," she said sardonically. "That's the 'I had fun, but gosh, now I deeply regret it' look."

"Do you not understand how difficult this is for me? I'm sleeping with my best friend's murderer and yes I know you've changed and even apologised, but it doesn't stop it from feeling wrong."

Lazuli slowly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, which caught Trunks' attention. She smirked internally. "Yet you couldn't help yourself. Sorry, but your argument is weak. Now, I'm not saying you should forget about Gohan, but stop using him as an excuse to put up a barrier between us – a barrier, I might add, that you broke in the first place."

"I know," he said despairingly. "I just can't help but wonder what he would think, what my father would think. All my life I just wanted to be strong like them, to have my father's approval. And I feel like I've ruined their memory."

"Not to be cruel, but they are dead, Trunks," Lazuli stated simply and she received a fierce glare, but she knew it to be true. "There's no point in worrying about what they might think."

"Don't talk about them like that!"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, well aware of his eyes on her. "Fine. I'm done talking anyway and I feel like a snack."

Trunks closed his eyes after staring at her perfect ass. Once again, he felt that insatiable hunger for her, torn with the memory of Gohan as he tried to summon the willpower to resist the Android. But he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he'd fallen in deep with her, perhaps too far and he was a young man who had experienced his sexual awakening.

As much as he loved Gohan and never wanted to sully his memory, Lazuli was right: Gohan was dead. And he'd gotten his revenge, laying the past to rest. That was where it was meant to stay, but then Lazuli returned and he'd given his virginity to her in a lust-driven state that he'd been helpless to stop.

Trunks watched her as she slipped her trackpants on and tossed her ruined panties aside, then put on her jacket, but she didn't zip it up as she headed towards the kitchen.

He was a good man, a good man, who should not be lusting after the Android, should not be thinking of round three, should not-

Like a man on a mission, he caught her in three steps, his arms around her waist as he buried his face into her neck, hungry for her, hungry for more. His appetite was unquenchable and he could not get enough of her. He'd already done it twice with her, where's the harm in a third?

"My, someone's needy," Lazuli purred. "Is this another one of your moments where you want me until you get what you want and then push me away afterwards? Not a fan of that routine."

"You talk too much," Trunks complained and he spun her around, but she pressed a finger to his mouth.

"If we're going to keep doing this, we need to lay down some ground rules. For starters, you don't get to push me away and act like I'm some horrible monster after each time. I'm sorry about Gohan, but that's in the past. You want me, you have to accept that."

"Okay," Trunks said slowly. He wanted her, despite his inconsistent thoughts, but he knew it was only fair that she set the terms and conditions after the way he'd acted. It was like making the truce all over again and the role-reversal was not lost on him. "Anything else?"

"Have you decided that you want to keep doing this? I'm tired of these mixed signals, Trunks, so I need to know if you've grown up a little and made up your mind. This is only casual between us, but it can end real quick if you're going to treat me like scum because you're infatuated with the past."

Trunks wanted to retort, but one quirk of her eyebrow and he shut his mouth, knowing she was right. He needed to leave the past behind, but he found it difficult sometimes, especially in moments like this, when he felt like he needed the past to validate his own being. At the same time, Trunks knew he wanted Lazuli on a primal level and after doing the deed twice with her already, he found there was little resistance to the idea of turning down any future endeavours. It was like she was a drug and he couldn't give her up, despite how hard the past tried.

Despite how hard his morals tried. They wanted nothing to do with her, which clashed with his logical side, which acknowledged her changed behaviour and on top of that, he couldn't deny he wanted her. He wanted to keep it going with her like this.

"Alright, but like you said, this is only casual," Trunks said. "And we keep it in here. Once we leave, that's it. What happens in the Time Chamber stays in the Time Chamber."

"Embarrassed to admit to everyone else you were shagging me in here?" Lazuli teased.

"It's just better if they don't ever find out and that's how I want to keep it. That okay with you?"

"Fine. I can deal with that."

"Good. You have a deal. So, what can you teach me?"

Her grin grew wide. "A lot of things, but first, I want food."

As if to remind him, his own stomach rumbled in hunger, letting him know of his original reason to return to the living quarters. Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, let me get my pants first."

-X-

As the next few months flew by, Trunks came to discover how much his training had improved since he continued to consort with Lazuli. In fact, for both of them really. They would spend their days training and sparring together, mostly in the deeper reaches of the Chamber, seeking to surpass their limits. Then, their nights when they weren't too worn out from training were spent exploring each other's bodies as Lazuli taught him everything she knew and Trunks was introduced to the wonders of oral sex and various positions. Lazuli was a damn good teacher and he was gaining in experience after every session, discovering that he loved going down on her and making her cum with just his tongue and fingers, loved it when she took control and rode him into nirvana.

He couldn't get enough of her, his hunger insatiable.

But the intense training followed by sexual exploration seemed to do wonders for Trunks' power, having noticed a sharp increase since he began sleeping with Lazuli. And while he couldn't sense her energy, he could tell she'd grown in power as well, equivalent to him in sparring matches, although he still maintained the edge in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

That said, Trunks had to wonder if he was falling in too deep with her.

For starters, he was immensely enjoying these intimate moments with her, learning all he could to make her go wild and bring her to orgasmic bliss (the scratches on his shoulders never seemed to heal if that was an indication he was doing a good job), but whenever he tried to make himself feel guilty, he found that he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how much he tried to mentally punish him for consorting with Lazuli and even though he had all the reasons in the world to stop, Trunks couldn't. he'd wanted this, wanted to keep it going, so he had no-one to blame but himself. Not Lazuli.

He did feel guilty when he did think of Gohan, but he was enjoying himself too much and that did bring a certain kind of concern. He looked forward to a nightly session, enjoyed having Lazuli wrapped around him as he strove to bring her pleasure and he wondered if he'd be able to give her up when the time came to leave the Chamber. He shouldn't be enjoying it, shouldn't be looking forward to each moment and yet, he was powerless to stop. Hopefully by the end of their time in the Chamber, he would've gotten her out of his system.

He needed to.

He didn't want the others, especially his mother (oh Kami, she'd be horrified and furious), to know what went on and so to agree with Lazuli, yes he was embarrassed about it.

It was just better that they never learnt the truth and that he never gave them a chance to find out.

"What was Hell like?" Trunks found himself asking one night after he'd gotten his heart rate under control, his body going through the aftermath of another session.

Lazuli quirked a perfect eyebrow at the absurdity. "Not what I was expecting for a post-sex chat, but why are you asking such a random question?"

He shrugged self-consciously, asking himself that same question. "Curious, I guess. I never got past the Check-In Station, so I never got to see what the afterlife is like."

Now she frowned. "You've died before?"

"Huh? Yeah, in the past. Cell blew a hole through my chest," the half-Saiyan said, sitting up in the bed as the memory came back to him. "It didn't hurt; I was numb to the pain, but I was aware of everything, aware that I was slowly dying and then the next thing I knew, I was outside the Station."

"The Dragonballs brought you back after Cell was defeated," Lazuli concluded. "So we do have something in common; we've both died, killed in battle. No hard feelings by the way."

Trunks scoffed good-naturedly. "So, Hell?"

She tilted her head as she reminisced. The light caught her hair and made her shine like a beacon and Trunks lost his breath momentarily. "Hell wasn't too bad actually. It's a massive wasteland, pretty much what you'd expect Hell to look like. The oni are perverted creeps and everyone always want a piece of you when you're the strongest. 17 and I dominated everyone there. Beating up Frieza was always a good pastime. He has such an ego, so it was nice to bring him down to size."

"Hm, I killed him in the past. He was going to destroy Earth, so I easily cut him into pieces."

"Huh, that sword actually turned out to be useful."

"Hey, I got that from a good friend when I was a kid, so don't knock it. You used it on Broly, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in that sword," Lazuli smirked as she reached under the covers and gripped her new favourite toy, causing him to suck in a breath. Her smirk widened and she released him, much to his displeasure. "It was fun, being on top of the food chain so to speak, but then someone had to kill Cell and he chased me all over Hell for Kami knows how long."

"Four months," Trunks told her. "That's how long it was between me killing him and you returning. I imagine it wasn't the best four months you had."

"Getting chased by someone who wants to absorb you is definitely not ideal, so no. But it gave me some kind of perspective, so I guess it wasn't all that bad. I still have the nightmares though."

"I guess we all have some kind of trauma," Trunks said thoughtfully, having witnessed at least one of Lazuli's nightmares since their time together, although she brushed him off at the time and refused to talk about it, so he dropped the subject.

Lazuli smiled wryly. "Were we just bonding?"

"Hm, I guess we were," the half-Saiyan mused. "Can't let that happen too much; we have a reputation to maintain."

"Hn, if anything, people will suspect that something did happen. After all, you throw two good-looking people like us into a place like this for a year and nothing happens, they'll suspect."

"I'm…I'm not ready for that," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes. "Such a male response. Well, we don't have much time left, so perhaps we should make the most of it while we can."

"Yeah, I guess so," Trunks said and feeling awkward, he went to leave the bed, but Lazuli grabbed his arm and he looked at her in confusion.

"Doesn't mean you should go," she said. "Stay."

He nodded and reclined onto the bed beside her, his head on her chest and he soon drifted off to sleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

-X-

Lazuli, for her part, had relished her time in the Chamber. The intense training had been quite beneficial, increasing her power to the point she could initially hold her own against Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 form, at least until he went full power against her. But it wasn't just the training she enjoyed: having taken Trunks' virginity and being responsible for his sexual awakening was a massive highlight for her. His initial reaction after his first time may have been douche-y, but she was pleased he came around: it had made the training all the more worth it, as while he trained her in sparring, she taught him in the bedroom.

So to say she was disappointed that it was coming to an end was a slight understatement. That said, it had been completely casual, no feelings involved, which was the way she preferred it, but Lazuli would've liked to continue it outside the Chamber. Trunks had proven himself to be quite decent in the sack, probably the best she'd ever had once he adapted to her teachings and she knew the lust between them would never go away, no matter how much Trunks wanted it to.

But it was he wanted, so she made sure to make their last time the best one. She wanted to leave her mark on him so he would always remember their sessions.

She was going to make him ache for her in the real world.

Trunks slammed his hips home against her, shuddering in his climax as she writhed beneath him, her nails digging into his skin. His breath was hot against her skin, perspiration slick between them as he buried his face into the hollow of her neck, trying to control his rapid breathing.

"For a last time," he panted. "We made it worthwhile."

"Hn," Lazuli groaned, adrift in the afterglow. "And you really want to give this up?"

"To be honest, not really, but you and I both know that this wouldn't work out between us out there. This was just us getting the lust out of our systems."

"Point. I'm not exactly one for emotions and feelings and I'm sure you still hate me, even after all this time, so it's probably best we end it here and now."

He sighed as he withdrew from her, dropping out of his Mastered Super Saiyan form as he did. "I don't hate you. But this was just lust, nothing more and it can't be anything more."

She made a non-committal noise as she hunted for her underwear. They got dressed in silence, time ticking down until it neared its end and Trunks looked at Lazuli as she gathered up her belongings.

"For what it's worth, I appreciate it."

"I thought we agreed on no feelings, so don't get sappy on me all of a sudden," Lazuli said, her ice queen persona slipping into place as she prepared herself for the exit. "And if anyone asks, we'll just tell them that we trained and we chatted, but nothing else happened."

Trunks nodded, wondering if he was doing the right thing and he checked the hourglass. Only a few minutes now and he looked at her. "Shall we?"

"Amateurs first," she swept her hand to the door.

Trunks gave her a small smile, reminiscing their nights of passion together, but they had to end it. What they'd done had to remain in the Chamber and could never be brought out into the world with them. The last minute ran out in the hourglass and he opened the door, stepping back into the real world with Lazuli close behind him.


	28. Comatose

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews, faves and follows :)

* * *

As soon as they left the Chamber, Trunks was greeted by an eager Pan.

"How was it?" she asked. "Did you get stronger?"

"Yeah, a lot stronger," Trunks replied with a smile, as Ocarin joined them.

"You do seem different," the Namekian commented. "And I don't mean your strength."

The half-Saiyan instantly blushed and resisted a glance at Lazuli. "Um…yeah…uh, aren't you meant to be going in there now?"

"Well, you guys have fun now," Lazuli said and she blasted off from the Lookout, disappearing from sight.

"Is she okay?" Pan asked. "She seemed…unhappy."

"No, she was just being her normal self," Trunks replied. "So, I guess it's your turn now. See you in twenty-four hours."

"Come on, Ocarin, let's go," the child said enthusiastically, pulling on the Namekian's arm. "I wanna see what the Chamber is like. I wanna be strong like Trunks."

"Hey, Ocarin," the half-Saiyan said. "Take good care of her in there. She's going to have some difficulty adjusting to the intensity."

"I will look after her."

"Thank you."

The Namekian followed the child and Mr. Popo sent them into the Chamber, shutting the door behind them. Trunks sighed and headed towards the jet, where 16 waited. The giant Android appeared focused, his attention elsewhere.

"Is there any reason as to why Lazuli has suddenly taken off like that?" he asked once he registered Trunks' arrival.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Trunks replied. "She probably wants some time alone. She'll return when she wants to."

"Very well. We shall wait," 16 said and after a moment, he glanced at Trunks. "You seem different. And I am not referring to your power increase."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that," the half-Saiyan muttered.

-X-

Two days passed and there had been no sign of Lazuli since. Trunks wondered if he should be concerned; a thought that constantly niggled at the back of his mind. He had no doubt that he was the reason why she took off and he rationalised that she had the right to go away on her own and that he didn't have to go chasing after her.

He knew she wouldn't cause any problems. He could trust her that much.

Part of him pondered if he had done the right thing in ending their tryst in the Chamber. After all, it had only been lust and he felt it could never progress any further than that. Anything more could never work between them; she was not someone he could see himself settling down with, not with their history. He wasn't willing to even give it a chance and felt it'd been best to shut it down.

What if his mother found out?

He'd be _dead_.

But with that said, Trunks wondered if Lazuli had wanted more and that would explain why she took off and disappeared as soon as they left the Chamber. The thought made him feel uneasy at the possibility that she harboured deeper interests in him – but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have fond memories of their time together. At times when there was a lull in the day, Trunks found himself thinking back to those delicious nights and part of him wanted to find Lazuli and continue it, to further explore their complex relationship.

It left him conflicted and frustrated, hampering his training sessions at home when all he could think about was Lazuli. He hoped he'd be able to leave it all behind in the Chamber, but as it turned out, it wasn't the case, chasing him into the real world.

He did like Lazuli – to a degree. Nothing serious or anything, but Trunks could tolerate the Android and know he could rely on her. Plus, she wasn't all that bad as a person, once he'd slowly got to know her. She wasn't as cold as she often portrayed and she had a twisted sense of humour that did put a smile on his face. Their sparring and nightly sessions showed they were compatible –

Oh Kami no.

Was he-?

Was he retroactively falling for the Android?

No, no, nononono.

Trunks haphazardly brushed his hand through his hair as that horrifying thought took root.

Was it true? He had no idea, but he knew he had muddled sentiments on Lazuli. While their time in the Chamber together had been great, he had to move on. It'd been his decision and he was resolute in sticking to it. He had no intention of chasing after her or seek out anything more with her.

Frustrated with his mind and seeking an alternative outlet, Trunks decided to leave the complex and head into the city for something to do to get his mind off the Android.

-X-

Water lapped at Lazuli's ankles as she stared at the horizon where the ocean greeted the sky. For two days she had stood at the beach, thoughts racing through her mind after the events of the Chamber. She was trying to understand why she'd left the Lookout and had not returned to Capsule Corporation since, but she figured that Trunks wouldn't chase after her in concern.

She was a touch miffed that the half-Saiyan had ended things, given how enthusiastic he was in his sexual awakening. She had taken pleasure in teaching him, the kid she'd watched grow into a man and now she had claimed him. In fact, in her isolation, Lazuli was starting to wonder if she had actually started to develop feelings for the punk, which would explain her departure.

What the hell?

She wasn't, was she?

Oh, no.

Feelings were not something that Lazuli was accustomed to: she had spent her entire known life massacring people of all ages for fun and the only person she cared about was her brother. To discover she had some kind of hidden feeling for Trunks; it was disturbing to her. A tiny part of her wanted more than just sexual comfort, actually wanted to experience some kind of love, even though the majority of Lazuli believed she could never achieve it or deserve it.

Should she even bother trying to seek it out? Did she really want to explore that with Trunks? He'd refused to continue their tryst outside the Chamber, probably out of some kind of shame and therefore, she had no reason to even attempt anything more. Besides, she got what she wanted; what more did she want from him?

 _"Bah, sitting around here for two days isn't going to solve anything,"_ Lazuli thought moodily. _"I think I've wasted enough time on the brat. Time to go my own way. I'm sure he'll understand."_

Retrieving her boots, Lazuli shoved them on as she huffed out a sigh of resignation and then she blasted off from the beach, swiftly leaving it far behind.

-X-

Trunks wandered through the aisles, looking at the quality of the clothing range, trying to find something that appealed to him. He didn't understand how Lazuli or women in general could do this for hours when he wanted to call it quits after fifteen minutes. Besides, it wasn't like he was actually looking for something; he just wanted a distraction from Lazuli.

"Trunks?"

He frowned; the voice sounded familiar and he looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Mai. "Hi there. It's been a while."

"It has," Mai replied. "How have you been?"

A quick recap of the past few months ran through Trunks' mind, but he couldn't exactly tell her that he'd gone to another universe and spent a whole year in the arms of a woman within a single day, so he settled for, "I've been good. I'm glad to see you weren't harmed by the alien invasion."

Mai peered at him and he suddenly got the feeling that she was scrutinising him, trying to work him out and while it did make him feel a touch nervous, he showed only calmness on his face.

"Yeah, they were fended off by someone who looked remarkably similar to you, except he had golden hair. In fact, that was the same story surrounding the Androids' defeat."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Trunks said, casually rubbing the back of his head to appear indifferent. "I'm just glad Earth is safe."

"Trunks…I've seen things that normal people would find difficult to understand," Mai said with a soft smile. "I tell you what; do you want to join me for coffee and we can talk some more about it? You don't have to say yes; I don't want to make it seem like I'm pressuring you. Just a friendly coffee."

Memories of a naked Lazuli moaning beneath him flashed in his mind, but Trunks mentally pushed them aside, focusing on the woman before him. If this was how he could move past the Android and keep their tryst as only a memory, then he was going to take it.

"Sure, I'd love to," Trunks replied. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Actually," Mai said with a knowing smile. "I do."

Twenty minutes later, they were in an open marketplace, Mai leading the way to a coffee stand. After making their orders (his a simple black coffee and hers a creamy cappuccino; he paid for both as a token of his appreciation), they took their seats at a nearby table, awaiting their coffees. Trunks had to admit, it was a nice marketplace, one he'd never been to before. It always amazed him how much the people had been able to rebuild their world after living a nightmare for so long, as if it had never happened. It was the inspiration for his continuous training, to prevent further disasters.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know if I'm the saviour of the world?" Trunks queried.

"If you want to tell me, you can," Mai replied. "I had a different idea on how to start the conversation, but you beat me to it. So…are you?"

Trunks looked at the woman before him. She seemed like a lovely person who wanted to know more about him and he'd by lying if he said he wasn't curious about her. Perhaps he played his cards right, she could be the woman for him and so, he saw no harm in letting her know about the real him. After all, it was something she had to know if there was a potential relationship to develop.

"I am," Trunks admitted. "Though how I got to that point is quite a long, unbelievable story."

"I'm all ears and we have a lot of time, unless you have somewhere else to be," Mai said. "Besides, we lived through the Androids. Nothing is unbelievable after those freaks."

Well, she was very much keen, that was for sure and Trunks found himself relaxed in her presence, willing to tell her the story of his life. She seemed unfazed so far and he could hope that his story would not freak her out and make her leave.

"No, I don't have any plans, so I can be here as long as you want me to," Trunks said, as their coffees arrived and he thanked the waiter. "Well, it starts with the Androids…"

-X-

Lazuli floated above Capsule Corporation, her mind running rampant with wild theories and possibilities and she struggled to work out which were true and which were merely figments of her imagination.

Did she like Trunks? Well, he was tolerable when he wasn't being a pain in the ass and he was an exceptional lover once he learnt how to please her.

Did she want something more with him? That was debatable. She wasn't even sure what that 'something more' really was. She wasn't the type to settle down into a relationship.

She stretched her senses, seeking him out and was surprised to find that he wasn't in the complex. In fact, he was somewhere in the city. She didn't know what she was after or why she was looking for him, but she found herself heading towards his location.

Did she want clarification? What did she want exactly?

Lazuli dropped onto the streets, deciding to walk instead and soon found herself with a marketplace. As she followed Trunks' energy signature, she observed the humans around her. There were couples and families everywhere, all partaking in the peace and joy of the day. Couples held hands with each other, talking and showing obvious signs of being in love and it made Lazuli's mind twist in turmoil as she watched them. The displays of affection disgusted her, but a part of her that was reconnecting with her humanity, that part wanted to experience it. Wanted that warmth and wanted Trunks to be the one to provide it to her.

She had taken lovers in the past during her reign, but they were only human and therefore too easy to break; they never lasted long. Trunks had been the only one to give her satisfaction and she knew it didn't mean he had to be the one for her, but after the Chamber, she couldn't imagine anyone else. No-one else was good enough for her, but she wasn't going to force the idea onto him. Hell, she wasn't sure if it was something she truly wanted or just a dream based on what was around her.

The fantasy of being in love was nothing more than just a fantasy of the idealistic.

Yet part of her wanted that fervently and the other part want to reject that notion and have nothing more to do with Trunks other than to help him protect the world when needed. She would fly away from the marketplace, go stake out her own place and do as she pleased until someone threatened the planet. Hopefully, that won't be for a long time, but it was a better plan than wishing for something that simply wasn't going to happen.

So why was she still walking towards his location?

Seeing the couples be so open with their affection towards each other made Lazuli nauseous, but she couldn't ignore the desire to want it for herself (not the happy family thing. She didn't like kids. Pan was okay). And then she found something that actually did make her nauseous.

Trunks at a coffee table, talking and smiling with…was that the woman she played a joke on to make him uncomfortable for her amusement? She was still interested after that? Wow.

He looked so carefree and confident, not like the last time he spoke to the woman, all awkward and unsure of himself. It was like losing his virginity had made him a different person and an unexplainable heat burned angrily inside Lazuli at the sight of the pair.

Was something wrong with her? She had no clue, but something about seeing Trunks look so happy with another woman after spending several months in Lazuli's bed made the Android want to start shooting ki blasts at everyone again. Wait…was this…jealousy? Was the mighty Android actually jealous? It definitely confused Lazuli, this strange new emotion welling up inside her, but now she identified it, she had to stop and wonder what this meant for her?

Did this mean she actually did harbour deeper feelings for Trunks? Or was it more a sense of feeling that two days after leaving the Chamber, he'd already moved on to another woman, looking to expand his horizons and it left her insulted? Lazuli didn't know what to do, but the sight of a happy Trunks (that dreamer part of her wanted him to look at her like that, no hatred or disgust, just joy) made her want to turn tail and leave. Leave him to his happiness. Clearly, he had no need for her.

And so, she did just that. She turned around and walked away and Trunks was none the wiser. That was fine. It wasn't like she wanted anything more from him. They had their fun and now it was done.

-X-

When Trunks returned to Capsule Corporation, he was in a good mood. Great mood actually, high spirits, to the point that he was humming in joy as he hunted through the refrigerator for food. He had a great time with Mai and they even agreed on another meet-up. She didn't freak out at his alien heritage or his adventures in outer space; in fact, she seemed fascinated by it all and wanted to know more. The whole concept of a potential relationship was looking prospective and if he was being honest, he had not given Lazuli a single thought during his time with Mai.

"You're back."

Until now.

"So are you, it seems," Trunks said casually as he faced the Android. "Where'd you go?"

She was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, arms and feet crossed and an unreadable look on her face. "Does it matter? I'm back now. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Trunks shook his head as he shut the fridge, a plate of ham in hand. "Nope."

"Really? So…nothing?"

He couldn't work out her tone and he quickly gave up trying, his mood too good to be ruined. "No. Were you expecting something to happen?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious, that's all."

"Right."

The atmosphere felt apprehensive and awkward between them, but Trunks decided to ignore it in favour of his food…at least until Lazuli spoke again. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He choked on the ham and smacked his chest to help him swallow, then looked at Lazuli. She still wore her indifferent look, but her eyes were hard and serious, expecting an answer. Oh, Kami. "Uh, I do. Quite so, in fact."

"More than any other woman?"

"If I'm being honest, no-one else compares," he stated and it was not a lie. Mai was a beautiful woman, but if he had to compare, Lazuli won out in every way and he wasn't saying that just because he slept with her. It was the simple truth.

Lazuli nodded once, apparently satisfied with the answer. Truthfully, she didn't need the validation; she knew she was stunning, but the jealous part of her wanted it confirmed from him, give her a sense of victory over his new woman. Assuming it was over, Trunks returned to his meal and even got a loaf of bread to add to his snack, attempting to ignore her watching him.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Lazuli asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her, struggling to work out what she was after, especially with these random questions. "Why?"

She shrugged casually, still maintaining her air of apathy. "Just curious. I thought maybe we could do something, like go see a movie or something. I just want to do something."

"So why are you asking me to join you? You could go by yourself or even take 16 with you. He enjoys movies, would you believe. You don't necessarily need me."

Red tinged Lazuli's cheeks. Since her return to the complex and a few hours in the gravity room, she had finally come to a simple conclusion: she wanted Trunks and not just for lust. That was an added bonus because they were great, but no, she wanted more from with. She wanted to explore their relationship further with him, much like the couples she saw in the marketplace. She hoped it didn't make her sound foolish, but she truly wanted it and only with him. How else could she explain her jealously when she saw him with another woman? How else can she explain that desire for more? Of wanting to feel accepted and dare she even say…loved.

"Are you…are you blushing?" Trunks queried.

"No!" Lazuli snapped forcefully. "Never mind, it was a stupid question."

She stormed out of the kitchen and Trunks contemplated returning to his snack. She was being strange and yet…he had to find out why. Abandoning his plate, Trunks quickly hurried after her, silently cursing her lack of energy signature, but thankfully he didn't have to go far to find her: she was outside, staring at the sun slowly sink towards the horizon.

"Lazuli…is everything okay?" he asked cautiously, unsure how she was going to react or of what was even on her mind.

"Peachy," she replied harshly, still facing the sun. "Don't you have a new friend to bother?"

Trunks frowned, puzzled and then the pieces clicked into place: she had seen him with Mai today. "Oh…oh…you saw her."

"I did. You looked very content with her. More than you ever had with me and I even showed you something special."

"So, does that make you think I should be obligated to you?" he scowled and he paused for a moment, everything else falling properly into place: her demeanour, her questions, her stiff, uninviting posture right. "Wait…are you…jealous of Mai?"

Lazuli whirled around, her eyes burning. "No, I am not, Trunks. You can go out and date and sleep with whoever you want. The world is yours. Why should it matter to me?"

"Oh, because it-" he started, but she cut him off when she kissed him. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as she deepened the kiss and he accepted. Heat burned between them and it was like they were picking up where they left off; he felt his need for her growing and she moaned at the heat brewing between her thighs. They broke apart and Trunks sighed, his forehead against hers as they recovered from the scorching kiss. "Lazuli…we made a deal…we cannot be doing this outside the Chamber."

"If that's the case," she panted in his ear. "Then why did you kiss me back like that? You could have pushed me away, but if anything, Trunks, you still want me as much as I want you."

"I thought you weren't jealous."

"I thought I couldn't be, but after seeing you with her…I guess I am."

"Laz," he said and a tingle ran through her at the nickname. Never before had he called her that and she found she didn't mind it at all. "It won't work out between us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This between us, it's just sex, and I want something more than that."

She was quicksand and he had no escape. He knew that, which was why he needed to end this quickly without hurting her feelings too much, but he couldn't ignore that desire for her, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he tried to exert his willpower, but the truth was he was weak for her. Their time in the Chamber had ruined him for any other woman; all the more reason to end this now so there was still a chance for him, for Mai.

"I want you," Lazuli whispered to him and he shuddered involuntary. "I want us."

"I…I can't," he said and he forced himself to let her go and step back. "I can't do it."

Hurt and rejection filled her eyes before they hardened like steel and all traces of emotion evaporated from her face. She nodded, as if forcing herself to accept his decision and part of him wondered if he'd done the right thing. Would he ever stop wondering that?

"Fine. Fine. If that's what you want, then fine."

The sun sank behind the horizon, illuminating the sky in orange fire and for a moment, Trunks lost his breath at the sight of the glowing Lazuli, but he had to stand by his decision.

"I'm sorry," he said, but she swiftly raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't apologise. I don't want to hear it."

She refused to look at him as she walked away from the complex and Trunks watched her go with a sigh of resignation.

Had he made the right choice?

-X-

"Hm, not bad," 17 commented. "Good likeness."

Safe within the deep confines of the Needle Mountain, Dr. Gero and the like-minded scientist Dr. Myuu stood beside their operating table, a perfect replica of the Android lying before them. Cell stood guard to keep the oni from finding out their machinations, although he would glance at 17 every now and again in hunger.

"So, this is going to help me escape Hell and give me the power I need to kill Trunks," 17 checked, already planning out his betrayal of the two scientists. Just because they had given him a means to get his revenge didn't mean he trusted them at all. In fact, he had no doubt they were planning to use their creation to control him.

"Indeed," Dr. Myuu replied ecstatically. He had been an unfortunate victim of Broly's rampage whilst alive, destroying his chance of revenge against the Saiyans, so he'd been more than happy to seize another opportunity. "When you two combine on Earth, you will be unstoppable. It's quite genius, the design, if I must say so myself."

"Okay, so geniuses, how are we going to escape then if we're all stuck here?" 17 questioned in a mocking tone.

"Oh, I believe I can help with that," said a familiar voice and 17 paused, but maintained his appearance of aloofness as he faced Demigra. "Hello, 17, it's been a while."


	29. Duplicate

So this must be what it feels like to be rejected.

Lazuli had never experienced rejection in her life before and to feel it now – it stung. Her burgeoning emotions had taken a blow and she didn't know how to deal with it. At first, as she slowly processed it, she'd been stricken with anger, understandably directed at Trunks. She'd given him a gift and like a typical, hormonal young man, he'd taken it until he had no use for her, looking for greener pastures. If she'd been simply content with just the physical side of things, it'd be fine that it was over, she wouldn't care that he was interested in seeing other women, but Lazuli realised (too late) that she desired more with Trunks.

She wanted to experience the same as every other couple and she wanted to explore it with him and him alone: no-one could measure up. But as fate would have it, it simply wasn't meant to be and Lazuli had to wonder if she was never meant to have any kind of happiness due to the misery she had caused and that no matter what, she would always be punished.

Now she was feeling everything and at the same, she felt nothing. There was no discernable emotion that she could register; it was simply all white noise. When she first started her killing spree, Lazuli used to scoff at the very idea of love, but now, even though she still couldn't understand the concept of love, she yearned for it, wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved, but frustratingly, she was to be denied and as much as she didn't want to let it plague her, she was having trouble letting it go.

She must have wanted it more than she originally thought, but now she would have to settle for the loneliness that she'd been used to ever since 17 died. Her time with Trunks had showed her that she didn't have to be alone, but when she belatedly failed to grasp her opportunity with both hands, it slipped from her grasp and now it was back to her internal solitude.

She was tired of being alone. But what was the point in trying if he didn't want to?

"Lazuli."

The Android whirled around, surprised that she'd been found and off-guard too (she blamed Trunks for that), but she settled when she realised it was 16.

"What are you doing here?" Lazuli asked, turning away from him. She briefly shot him a look. "How did you find me?"

He joined her, his movements quiet despite his large size. "This is the place where we were created. If anything, I thought you would come here, since it was your home."

"The only place where I felt safe and could be on my own," she said, looking down at the wreckage that was Gero's laboratory. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"It has been a few days. I feared for you."

A ghost of a smile came to the petite Android. "Well, at least someone cares."

"Do you wish to talk about it or shall we stare at our former home in silence? I can do whatever you request."

Lazuli bit her lower lip. She contemplated telling him to leave her alone, but in all honesty, he'd been the one person who had actually tried to be some resemblance of a friend to her and she found she had no desire to turn him away.

"Trunks and I slept together while we were in the Chamber," Lazuli said finally, not looking at her fellow Android.

"Do you mean sleeping in the same bed together or you mean-?"

"Yes, 16, I mean that one. I took his virginity. And it'd been great fun, but he didn't want to continue it when we left, preferring to keep it as some big secret. And as it turns, he is absolute in his decision, even though he still harbours desire for me."

"Was it the only thing you wanted?" 16 asked. "What was your decision?"

She gave a half-hearted shrug. "I was okay with it. I didn't like the idea, but it was his choice and I wasn't going to force him otherwise. But…16, I realised I wanted more. I wanted to know what it was like to have a meaningful relationship like all these humans seem so obsessed with. And he wants that too, just not with me."

"Whereas you wanted that with him," 16 concluded. "You are torn over what to do now?"

"Well, I need some time away from him and try to figure out my place in the world. If I go back there now, it will awkward and I am not interested in that. I just…I don't want to be alone anymore, 16."

"I understand. Perhaps in time, there could be a chance."

She scoffed. "I don't think so. He's found himself a new woman already, so they'll be happy and everything. I'm just going to focus on not letting it bother me so in time, it won't."

"I hope you work it out, for your sake and for your own personal happiness."

"Aren't you a big softie," Lazuli said, but she wore a small smile. Her smile vanished when the ground began rumbling, quaking under the effects of something unknown, yet sinister and she frowned. "What the hell was that all about?"

"My sensors are picking up a dark energy source," 16 replied. "It does not bode well for us."

"Whoever it is, they're going to regret it. They picked the wrong day to be a problem because I'm in a mood and they're going to be my outlet."

-X-

"So, this is Earth," Hell 17 mused. "What an utterly wretched planet."

He stared down upon South City, watching the pathetic humans scurry about in their miserable lives. He knew the job he had to do, installed in him by his creators and thanks to Demigra, he could bring his mission to fruition. The Demon God had provided him the means to escape Hell and the power boost for his task, but for what reason, Hell 17 didn't know. He didn't care either, as long as his job was completed, no matter the means.

Floating down onto the city streets, Hell 17 observed the surrounding humans staring at him in horror, struck by fear. Part of him was tempted to start hurling ki blasts, but he knew he couldn't afford to waste any time. His eyes closed, Hell 17 focused on his energy and an aura sprouted around him, which scared the humans even further and they backed away from him. Just like Demigra had told him, Hell 17 then began to focus his energy on a singular point, stretching it across dimensions to his twin, who received and returned the signal. It wasn't an easy task and people were now scrambling to flee the scene as the ground started to tremble. A tiny crack appeared in the sky and that's where Hell 17 fixated his energy, feeding the crack and distorting the barrier.

Fuelled by the same limitless power as his duplicate, Hell 17 breached the barrier between dimensions, tearing into the realm of Hell and merging it with Earth. Chaos and pandemonium erupted and people stumbled over each other in their haste to escape the nightmare materialising before them. If he was watching, Hell 17 would have laughed at their terrified faces.

"There! Now!" Dr. Gero cried.

Flanked by Cell, Dr. Myuu (carrying his own luggage) and 17, he flew through the portal, stepping onto Earth for the first time in twenty years. However, they weren't the only ones, as Frieza, King Cold and Cooler left Hell behind, along with several other residents of the wasteland dimension. The longer it was open, the more other residents noticed it. One such denizen, Broly, saw the rip in reality and he flew for the portal, eager to be free and continue his reign of carnage, but someone suddenly appeared in his way and the Saiyan stopped cold in his tracks.

"Kakarot?"

"Hi, you must be Broly," Goku smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Kakarot. Kakarot! KAKAROOOOT!"

He roared like a hurricane, his body shimmering as he transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan 2, fervent to get his revenge on the Saiyan who haunted his babyhood and essentially, his entire life.

"Impressive," Goku commented. "How about I show you mine?"

He shouted, powering up to such an extent that Broly was stunned speechless, the entire realm of Hell literally quaked under his transformation, Heaven was shaken to its core, tipping over the inhabitants in both dimensions and even Earth felt the effects as Goku ascended far beyond the parameters of Super Saiyan 2, his golden hair flowing majestically behind him.

"This is called Super Saiyan 3," Goku said, the playfulness gone from his voice and only a serious edge remained. "Come at me with everything you've got."

"Quick, shut it down!" Gero ordered.

Hell 17 immediately disconnected from the portal and it faded from sight as it closed, sealing Hell off once more, Goku trading blows with Broly the last thing they saw. The hatred simmered in Gero at the sight of his sworn enemy, but there would be time for that yet and so, he kept himself in check. Frieza and his family were gone, no doubt to cause some kind of chaos of their own, but Gero considered them the least of his concerns. If Frieza decided to interfere, he would instantly regret it.

"So, shall we get this started?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"No, not yet," 17 replied. "I need to find 18 first. The show cannot start without her."

-X-

"You seem distracted."

Trunks glanced at Ocarin and gave a half-hearted shrug. The Namekian's time in the Chamber had paid dividends, putting him near the same power level as Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 form. Even Pan had benefitted from her intense year, flourishing under Ocarin's training, mastering her Super Saiyan form in the process. Trunks regretted that he'd been unable to train her, but he was thankful for Ocarin taking his place.

"Probably an understatement," Trunks commented lightly.

"I don't know if I can help, but I'll listen if you're willing to talk."

Trunks sighed. "It's about Lazuli."

Ocarin's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

"Well…I…we…uh…in the Chamber…we slept together…"

"I don't understand. In the same bed?"

"Uh…you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" Trunks uncomfortably asked and the Namekian shook his head, clearly confused and the half-Saiyan sighed. "This is gonna be awkward. You know sex? The human way?"

"Why didn't you say that from the start? You humans have hang-ups on the most ridiculous things. Are you telling me you did this with the Android? What is wrong with you?"

Trunks ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I don't know. She's been a fantasy of mine for years, but her murderous ways meant it could never happen and after Gohan…but she has changed and I guess things… _happen_."

The Namekian eyed him warily. "Are you still having sex with her?"

Kami, it sounded bad coming from him. Trunks shook his head. "No, I ended it before we left and I…I wonder if I've done the right thing. I mean, she's not evil anymore, but it's like I can't quite shake the past, no matter what. I want to, but the thought of something more with her…I don't know. I can't quite explain and it's frustrating me."

His decision had been a source of conflict ever since and not for the first time, Trunks wished he had someone to guide him in this matter, Gohan or Vegeta, someone he could really turn to with questions about his choices. As it was, he had Ocarin and while the Namekian meant well, Trunks couldn't help but wish for somebody else to discuss this with.

His mother was definitely out of the question.

"You made your decision; I don't understand why it still bothers you," Ocarin said. "Nothing good can come from being involved with her."

The young man furrowed his brow. "You haven't let up on your dislike on her."

The Namekian curtly hummed. "I do not trust her. Her attempts to kill me in the past have left me with a sour thought of her. Not to mention her constant mocking of me."

"She's not that bad once you get to know her."

"Yes, but unlike you, I'm incapable of getting to 'know her', so it's not going to happen."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you just made a joke at my expense."

"Does your mother know about this?"

"No and she can never know! My mother will kill me if she found out."

"I thought she didn't mind the Android."

"She doesn't, but there's a difference between tolerating Lazuli and sleeping with her. It's partly the reason why I felt I had to end it before we left. Besides, it would not have worked-" Everything suddenly quaked, catching the two off-guard. It continued for a minute before it stopped and Trunks honed his senses, trying to find the cause. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Perhaps we should continue this after," Ocarin suggested. "That energy we're sensing? It's dark and if I must say, it's familiar. That's not a good sign."

-X-

People were fleeing from his presence and Frieza smirked, his ego boosted by the ordeal. Twenty years of languishing in Hell had not done him any wonders and he was thankful for the opportunity to be back in the world of the living, exercising his gloriousness again. Now all he had to do was find the Dragonballs on this half-decent planet and bring himself back to life. Oh, and his father. Screw Cooler.

"Will you stop fooling around?" Cooler snarled. "Killing the humans doesn't bring us closer to finding the Dragonballs. It only wastes time and we don't have a precious bundle of it."

"Oh, calm yourself, brother," Frieza said lightly. "Do you not relish being free of Hell?"

"Until that ring from our heads is gone, we are not free. But then again, you wear that halo like a crown, so perhaps Hell is suited for you."

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"Children, enough," King Cold sighed, despite being used to his sons' constant squabbles. No matter what, alive or dead, he couldn't get away from it. Why did he decide to become a parent? "Cooler is right, Frieza; the sooner we find the Dragonballs, the better. Who knows how long we have before we are sent back to Hell?"

Frieza grumbled and petulantly fired a final Death Beam at a fleeing human. "Fine."

"Stop right there!"

"Hm?" Frieza mused as he turned around and saw a defiant Pan staring him down. "Oh hohoho, what do we have here? A hero! Run along, child or else you will suffer the same fate. I have no qualms about killing a child. I've done it before."

"I promise to make you pay," Pan said, showing no fear at the former galactic emperor as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Justice will be served!"

Frieza's demeanour instantly changed at Pan's transformation. The smooth cockiness evaporated in place of fear and memories of Super Saiyan Goku flashed through his mind. The nightmares that had haunted him in Hell for years resurfaced and Frieza couldn't help but back away. Even King Cold was fearful, but unlike his son, he didn't show it. Cooler, on the other hand, was doing his best not to let his fear control him and he transformed into his fifth form.

"Since the two of you are being such weaklings, I'll handle this. It's only a child. Surely a child, Super Saiyan or not, can be easily beaten."

He flew at Pain – and swiped air. His eyes widened and Pan's boot slammed into his face, punching him through a building. Frieza grimaced and turned to leave, intent of abandoning his brother to face the diminutive Saiyan – and ran into Super Saiyan Trunks instead.

"Going somewhere, Frieza?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Frieza screeched, overwhelmed by his distress.

"My name is Trunks. I'm the son of Vegeta. And that's all you need to know."

Stunned by the reality of his nightmare, Frieza was helpless against the Big Bang Attack that wiped him from the world. King Cold began to back away, losing control over his terror, and he bumped into Ocarin. A ki blast later and King Cold was no more, leaving only Cooler, who rested on his knees, having been battered easily by Pan.

"How? How could I, Cooler, be defeated by a mere child?" He looked at Pan and frowned. "Wait…I know you…from Namek. You were weak…how is this possible?"

"Huh? Oh, were you the robot lizard? How come you're not a robot anymore? What's that ring above your head? Hey, does that mean you're dead?"

"Pan, step back," Ocarin said as he approached, his hand splayed towards Cooler. "I owe him."

"No, I will not accept this! I am Cooler! I refuse to-"

He didn't get to finish, as Ocarin's energy blast washed over him, leaving nothing behind.

-X-

At the Check-In Station in Other World, Frieza crossed his arms in irritation as his father and brother soon joined him. "That went swimmingly."

"It was your fault," Cooler snarled. "If you weren't a coward, we could have dealt with that child."

"Yes, because you were handling her _so_ well, dear brother."

"Why, you – I ought to rip your tongue out and shove it-"

A giant stamp slammed down upon the trio and King Yemma shook his head in annoyance. "To Hell with you lot!"

-X-

One last ki blast and the final critter was taken care of, returned to the afterlife. Lazuli lowered her hand, 16 beside her and they continued towards the source of the dark energy. While heading to the destination, Lazuli had spotted several people in need of help from the Hell-residents and she ignored the old her, who would've left the people to their fate. Instead, she swooped in and took care of the souls, saving the humans in the process. She didn't do it for Trunks' sake, to make her look good in his eyes; she did it for herself, to prove that she could protect others and abandon her past completely.

"You know, I figured there had to be a reason why you didn't return to Hell at the same time as me, but I have to say, 18, I'm quite disappointed."

Lazuli froze, unable to believe her ears. Slowly, she turned to face the ghost of her past. 17 stood there, hands in pockets, a cocky smirk on his face. 16 tensed, his destruction at the Android's hands all too clear to him, while Lazuli was stunned beyond belief.

"17? But…how? How is this possible?"

She blinked slowly, as if to make sure she wasn't imagining things, that she really was seeing her brother across from her. She opened her eyes and he hadn't disappeared. She saw the halo above his head, just like the other souls she had defeated and her body trembled. This wasn't possible. All this time of wishing she could see her brother again and here he was, but things had changed. There was no doubt that he was the reason behind the dark energy and she didn't believe in genocide anymore. She had given that life up and couldn't return to it.

"An old friend paid me a visit," 17 said. "Helped us escape. So, the mighty 18, now helping the fragile humans. What happened to you, sis? You hit your head or something?"

"17, as great as it is to see you again, you have to understand that things are different now."

"Don't tell me you've gone all goody-goody on me. I really hope it's only to fool Trunks so you can kill him…no, it's been too long. You would have done it by now. Such a shame, 18. Here I wanted you to join me too. Actually, that can still happen. Join me, like old times and I'll forget this transgression. Come on, it'll be fun."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" 16 interrupted. "Who else is with you, 17?"

The Android's smirk grew wider and he made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm, as Hell 17, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu made their appearance. Rage boiled inside Lazuli at the sight of her creator, but it was the duplicate of her brother that caught her by surprise the most.

"17, what's going on? Why are you working with Gero? Why is there two of you?" she demanded.

"Where's Trunks?" 17 asked in return. "Why isn't he dead yet?"

"Answer me, 17."

"You answer me first, 18."

"My name is not 18."

17's eyes widened at that. "What the hell are you talking about? Has Trunks been filling your head with nonsense? What's going on with you, 18?"

"Lazuli, step back!"

She whirled around as Trunks, Pan and Ocarin floated down, staring at the Hell denizens.

"I don't know how you managed to return, 17, but I will send you back if I have to," Trunks said stoically.

"Trunks, it's been a long time," 17 said with a smile and it shifted into a frown. "What did you do to my sister? You turn her into a weakling?"

"No, she decided to stop killing because she realised it's wrong. If you promise to do the same and change, I might be lenient. For her sake."

17 frowned. "Is there something going on I don't know about? You hate 18. Why would you do something for her? And 18, why are you saving humans? Start explaining or I'm going to get really angry."

Trunks shouted and ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and gripped his sword hilt. Ocarin began powering up, his blue aura turning dark purple, throwing out sparks of bio-electricity and the area around him shook as he powered up, his black eyes turning bright red, signalling his new form. 17 smirked.

"Wow, it seems you've gotten stronger, green pea. That's good. It'll mean nothing in the end."

"17, stop playing around and show these cretins you mean business," Gero called. "If 18 doesn't wish to join us, then she will suffer the same fate as them."

Trunks fired the Big Bang Attack at the scientist, but Hell 17 intercepted and narrowly fended off the powerful attack. The half-Saiyan growled in frustration and Hell 17 flew at him. 17 smirked and diverted Ocarin's attention with a Photon Flash. The Namekian dodged the blast and struck the Android with a strong elbow and tore up the road as a result. Lazuli stood back, unsure of what to do. Her brother was back in the living, but she couldn't join with him and at the same time, she couldn't join Trunks in fighting her brother.

What was she to do?

Incoming!

Lazuli whirled and caught Cell's open stinger, easily holding him at bay, much to his immense surprise.

 _"Cell, you impatient fool, you'll ruin everything,"_ Gero mentally chastised.

"I should have known that you'll be here," Lazuli snarled at her tormentor. "Filth always follows filth."

"How are you stronger?" Cell cried. "You can't be stronger than 17 and yet-"

"And yet, I'm not even using my full power. Here, let me demonstrate."

She adjusted her grip on his tail and yanked him through the air, smashing him against the road. He groaned and she kicked him in the head, spiralling him off the ground and she followed up with a High-Pressure Wave. Cell yelped as he blasted across the sky like a shooting star. Meanwhile, Pan hung back, unsure who to help. Trunks and Ocarin were holding their own against the twin 17s, and in the latter's case, winning, while Lazuli had easily dealt with Cell. It was almost like she wasn't needed, but she stayed vigilant, just in case something happened and she had to step in.

Trunks struck Hell 17 with an elbow to the gut and then drilled him towards the ground. The area shook with the impact, as Ocarin slammed a ki blast into 17 and hurled him. The Android coughed and dusted his clothes, his face twisted in annoyance – until Ocarin punched him. Hard. Enough to make 17 see stars and a second blow made the Android twirl like a ballerina.

"17, what are you doing?" Gero demanded. "Stop toying around-"

"Shut up, old man," 17 snapped and flashed a smirk at Ocarin. "But, he does have a point. It's time I showed you the real reason why I'm here."

He started glowing with purple energy and down in the crater, Hell 17 did the same. The Machine Mutant rose up to hover beside his twin and Trunks fired off a Burning Attack, intent on stopping the pair from whatever it was they were doing. The attack connected – and had no effect. Gero and Myuu grinned sinisterly in response.

"You're about to witness the birth of the Ultimate Android," 17 sneered. "I hope you're ready."

He and Hell 17 crossed over each other and there was an immense, blinding flash of light. Trunks threw up his hands to protect his eyes and Lazuli watched in shock and confusion as her brother was consumed by the energy. When it faded, only a singular being remained.

"What the hell?" Trunks murmured.

"Excellent," Dr. Myuu grinned, proud of his handiwork. "He's perfect."

The Ultimate Android now known as Super 17 slowly descended until his boots touched the bitumen. Ocarin growled, charged two ki blasts in his hands and pressed them together, unleashing a mighty beam. It washed over Super 17 and exploded with immense force.

When the dust cleared, Super 17 stood there still, unharmed and looking quite unimpressed.

"Pathetic."


	30. Awakening

Super 17 glanced at his hand, staring at it intently. Trunks drew his sword and lunged, aiming for Super 17's throat. Without looking up, the Android caught the blade, surprising the half-breed, and flung him away. Ocarin was next to attack and he was actually able to push Super 17 with his fists, unleashing his Break Cannon after the assault. Super 17 smirked as the Cannon smashed into him, but like before, he was left unharmed. He simply ran his hands through his hair, pushing it off his face. Pan charged and swung her fist, but Super 17 caught her wrist and hurled her into Trunks.

 _"He's strong, but there's a way to beat him,"_ Trunks thought as he picked himself up and checked on Pan. _"There has to be."_

Lazuli watched as Ocarin battled her brother, her mind torn. She could tell that Super 17 was toying with the trio and at full-power; he was a threat to the world and had to be stopped. But it was her brother, the one being she knew she could never fight against. She couldn't pick sides and it was only a matter of time before Super 17 or Trunks noticed her hesitancy.

"Galick Gun!" Trunks cried, launching the purple beam.

"Kamehameha!" Pan added her ki wave, combining it with her mentor's.

The two beams slammed into Super 17 like a raging ocean. Once again, the Android emerged unscathed and he casually brushed his hair back.

"Damn it, our energy attacks aren't working on him," Trunks growled.

It was like his childhood all over again. The unstoppable Androids, where nothing would work on them, not even his strongest attacks, not even the legendary Super Saiyan form. Trunks suppressed the nightmare trying to invade his mind, reminding himself that he was far stronger than ever before, even more than Super Perfect Cell and he would win this rematch against his tormentor.

Super 17 furrowed his brow, staring at Pan with curiosity in his eyes. "I know that attack. Gohan was quite fond of using it. Who are you?"

"I'm Pan," the child replied, her face full of fierce determination. "Gohan is my dad."

The Android's eyes widened, first in surprise and then in glee. "Ohh, was he now? How interesting. I recall killing your daddy. He was such a weakling, he was lucky to have lasted for so long. That was a great memory, wasn't it, 18?"

Lazuli realised what her brother was doing and she kept her focus on her fused twin, refusing to look in Pan's direction, even though she could feel the child's eyes on her.

"What are you-" Pan started.

"18 and I killed your daddy. Together," Super 17 taunted gleefully. "I'm surprised there was even a body left."

"That's enough!" Trunks cried and he flew at Super 17, only to get backhanded aside.

Super 17 flew after his prey; Ocarin intercepted and was grabbed by the face and driven into the ground. Trunks lashed out with a kick; Super 17 parried and decked him. 16 grabbed Super 17 from behind, but was immediately shaken off and kicked to the curb.

"I'll destroy you again," the Ultimate Android snarled.

Pan stared at Lazuli and the blonde Android finally returned the look, seeing the sadness and betrayal in the young girl's eyes. "You helped…kill…my daddy?"

"Pan, I-" Lazuli started and she had to dodge Ocarin's hurled body.

"Okay, I'm bored now," Super 17 said and he took to the sky. "Try this on for size."

Gero and Myuu quickly flew from the area, as Super 17 unleashed the Flash Bomber. Hundreds of bullet-like ki blasts rocketed towards the ground in a machine-gun manner, blitzing the ground and creating one hell of an explosion. Buildings crumbled in the wake of the devastating attack, chunks of the road splintered and were hurled in the path of destruction. Lazuli managed to throw up a barrier in time, but Pan, Trunks, 16 and Ocarin were caught in the bombardment.

" _Such incredible power,"_ Lazuli cogitated as she increased the power of her barrier to withstand the barrage. _"If he keeps this up, I will have no choice but to fight him."_

Super 17 ended the Flash Bomber and smirked at the devastation he had caused. The dust slowly cleared and his features became amused when he saw the quadrant moving in the circle of craters, buried in the rubble. Trunks was the first to stand, defiant as always, an injured Pan by his side. The huge, lumbering form of 16 was the next to appear and finally, Ocarin, his eyes blazing red.

"Impressive," Super 17 commented airily. "But then again, you are like cockroaches. Especially you, Trunks, always such a pest. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Enough, 17!" Trunks shot back. "Don't tell me you did all this just to fight me. That this is just a petty game of revenge for you. I must have hurt your pride that bad if you're willing to work with Gero again. It's simply pathetic of you."

"I'm not the one who's about to be obliterated, so who's pathetic now, huh?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Trunks' furious aura exploded into view and he launched from the rubble, his sword slicing towards Super 17. The Android dodged the blade and proceeded to dart around every swing Trunks made. The half-Saiyan, growing frustrated, made one last slash and Super 17 struck him in the gut and followed up with an energy wave. Tumbling through the air, Trunks fired his Burning Attack, which Super 17 took head-on and in response, the Android detached his left hand to reveal an array of barrels, much like 16.

"Hell's Storm!"

Barrage after barrage of bullets slammed into Trunks. They tore through his clothes, bruising his skin and even drawing blood. Trunks yelled in pain under the assault and he lost his Super Saiyan 2 form, unable to withstand the onslaught as he was driven across the sky.

"17, stop it!" Lazuli cried, flying up to face her brother. "Enough!"

"Fine, if you say so, 18," Super 17 said and he reattached his hand. Trunks was struggling to remain upright, his body battered and aching, and his aggressor smirked. "Let me put him out of his misery."

"No!" his sister cried, but it was too late, as Super 17 fired a Photon Flash. Trunks tumbled from the explosion, unconscious as he plunged and Lazuli wanted to catch him, but she didn't want to antagonise her brother and so, she remained. Thankfully, Ocarin leapt into action and he ensnared Trunks' body, bringing him to ground safely.

"Are you finished playing around, 17?" Gero demanded. "End them."

Super 17 rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just shut up!" he shouted as he fired a Full-Power Energy Wave that obliterated his creator.

Myuu grinned. "Perfect. If you hadn't done it, I would've done it myself."

"And now, to finish the rest," Super 17 sneered and once again, he used the Flash Bomber. Lazuli watched on as the group were pummelled and unable to stand the sight, she flew at her brother and socked him in the face, surprising him and halting the attack. "18, what the hell? You're protecting them? What has gotten into you?"

She quickly glanced down. All were unconscious, but at least they were alive and she looked at her fused brother. "Things have changed, 17. I've changed. It's why I remained alive. I had a choice."

"No, you didn't have a choice. You were forced to," Super 17 snarled. "It was Trunks' way or the highway. Not only that, but you left me all alone in Hell. We have never been separated, 18. We've always been together and now I've returned, you've turned away from me. Why?"

Her eyes darted towards Trunks, the very reason why she had chosen to change her ways. It was a quick glance, one she hoped her brother didn't see, but he caught her and followed her gaze. His frown deepened and then he came to a conclusion, his face twisted in bewilderment and disgust.

"Wait; don't tell me…you…and him? Did you guys…hook up?" he insinuated. Her silence was the answer he needed and he made retching noises. "You…slept with him? The very kid we used to beat up for fun? You, 18, you…oh my god! I can't believe you would sink that far to do that. Oh, how far you've fallen."

"You don't have to be like this," Lazuli said. "We don't have to be like that. We can leave the past behind and start anew. Let's be honest, 17; killing humans was starting to lose its appeal."

"You're weak," Super 17 spat. "Perhaps I should destroy you as well because it's sickening to see what has become of my sister. I thought the world of you."

She glanced at the group once more. She needed them to stay alive so they could recover and find a way to defeat her brother, but at this rate, he would lose his temper and outright kill them and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "Maybe I have become weak. But how about you allow me one more moment of weakness? If you spare them, I will join you."

Super 17 quirked a thin eyebrow. "What game are you playing, 18?"

"No games. You're right though. I am weak. But if you let them live, I promise to join you. It can be like the old times again. Just this once and then next time, you can kill them."

Super 17 glanced between his sister, the quadrant below and finally at Myuu, who shrugged carelessly. He returned his gaze to his sister and held his hand out to her. "Fine. But just this once. I don't like the idea of letting them live, but if means you're back by my side, then so be it."

Lazuli took his hand and cast a final look at the group, especially Trunks. _"I'm sorry."_

"Come on, sis. Let's make this world ours again." Myuu led the way from the ruined city block and Lazuli flew alongside her fused brother, who turned side-on to face her. "I'm glad you made the right choice, 18. I've got a present for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Can't wait," she deadpanned and nodded towards Myuu. "Who's he, by the way?"

"Oh him? He's the guy who's responsible for my new power. Had a 'baby' before that or something. Either way, it's because of him that I'm free now."

"Really? Because it looks like to me that you're still being controlled," Lazuli said. "And the 17 I knew hated being anyone's puppet. That's why you killed Gero first chance you got."

"You'll see and you'll understand."

They arrived at the same spot where Myuu and 17 had escaped from Hell and the Machine Mutant scientist led the siblings inside an abandoned building. Lazuli kept strategizing plans, continuously scrapping them. Her brother was alive and she wanted to keep him that way, but she needed him to give up his murderous ways and she was trying to figure out a compromise that would work out for everyone involved. Except Myuu. He was getting killed.

At the top of the building, Myuu opened an office and motioned for the pair to step inside. Lazuli crossed her arms, making sure to keep the pair in her peripheral vision as she racked up her strategy.

"So, what are we here for?" she asked. "You said you had something to show me, 17."

"I do," he said and he motioned to behind her.

Lazuli turned around and her jaw dropped in shock. It was like looking in the mirror, as Hell Fighter 18 approached her template with a smirk.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you," the duplicate spoke.

"17, what is this?" Lazuli demanded, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "What are you doing?"

"This, my sister, is my gift to you," Super 17 said. "Like I said, the world will be ours again."

Hell 18 started glowing and Lazuli was horrified to find she was glowing in tandem. She tried to fight the magnetic pull towards her replica, her mind screaming in resistance, but she was powerless as she was sucked towards Hell 18 and the two combined together. Super 17 smirked when the light faded to reveal the newborn Super 18 and even Myuu grinned.

"I am a genius," he congratulated himself. "Nothing can stop u-"

A High-Pressure Energy Wave obliterated him and returned his soul to Hell, as Super 18 opened and closed her fist at the same time, feeling the power coursing through her.

"Now, there are no strings on us," Super 17 grinned. "Together, we'll be unstoppable."

"Let's go, 17," Super 18 said. "We have a world to reclaim."

-X-

The water crashed against the shores, as Trunks stared at the horizon in contemplation. It'd been two hours since the battle against Super 17 and when he had regained consciousness, he found that Lazuli was nowhere to be found. Unable to sense her, he had no idea if she had been destroyed by her brother or joined his side; both options Trunks found he couldn't bring himself to think about.

After being healed by Ocarin and with no news of Super 17, the half-Saiyan had gone to a beach in need of reflection and strategizing. His mentor's word echoed to him, about taking advantage of the quiet moments in between battles and appreciating them, because you never know when it could be your last.

"Trunks?"

He turned and gave Pan a soft smile. "Hey. What brings you here?"

The young girl didn't reply at first; she sat beside her mentor and drew her knees to her chest, holding them close. Trunks watched her, saw the sadness in her eyes and his heart broke for her. No child should ever have that look in their eyes, not like he had when he was growing up and he had sworn to himself that he'd never let Pan experience that. Guess he'd broken his oath.

"Did Lazuli really kill my dad?" Pan finally asked.

Trunks hesitated and decided he couldn't lie to her. "Yes, it's true. But you have to remember, Pan, she was evil back then. Just like she was evil when you first fought her."

"I know, but then she joined our side. And she's been good. She's even nice to me."

"I know. It's…definitely taken some getting used to."

"Do you think she's dead?" the child asked sombrely.

"I don't know. I don't think 17 would destroy his own sister, but at the same time, I can't see Lazuli joining him willingly. And if she did…it scares me."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I guess it would feel like betrayal, to know that she's been playing us this whole time. I don't think that is the case, but the part of me that will always been upset with her for Gohan is going to think about it like that."

"What do you really think?" Pan asked.

Again, he paused, sifting through his thoughts to find his definite answer. "That she hasn't betrayed us and has gone with 17 to find a way to stop him. Which means we can't sit around here forever. If Lazuli is alive, she will need our help."

He stood up, shoved on his boots and jacket and slung his sword over his shoulder. He tried to suppress the worry at the thought of Lazuli's circumstance, tried telling himself he was only concerned because she was a useful ally, but deep down, he knew it was lie. Trunks cared about her well-being; he just had no idea how to articulate that and thought it was best he didn't. Hell, he cared about her overall and with the situation he was potentially facing, it brought that apprehension to the forefront. He needed to know that she was okay, that she was going to be okay.

"How are Ocarin and 16?" Trunks asked.

"They're fine. Ocarin is grumpy."

"Good. We're going to stop 17, even if it's the last thing we do."

-X-

It was hard to determine her mind set right now. Super 18 was focused on taking control, launching energy waves at the humans, but she felt nothing. Her brother, on the other hand, showed his enthusiasm as he used his Flash Bomber against the masses, but she couldn't find that same pleasure. Inner analysis suggested that this aversion came from the original Android 18 and try as she might, Super 18 couldn't purge it, even though it was Hell 18 in control of the fusion. Android 18 appeared to have formed emotions and feelings, especially deep hidden ones for Trunks and it was frustrating Super 18 that these thoughts were plaguing her system and holding her back.

No matter how people she killed, she couldn't shake Android 18's humanising influence.

"This is great! Isn't it, 18?" Super 17 grinned widely. "Just like old times. Ah, I've missed this. Even the air; so much better than Hell."

"That's a shame, because that is where you're going."

The twins turned around and Super 17 sneered at Trunks. "I made an agreement to spare you guys until I saw you again. Looks like that agreement is over now. Why do you have a death wish, Trunks?"

The half-Saiyan looked upon the fused being of his lover, hiding his shock well. He just hoped that he could somehow reach out to her, somehow get her to regain control. The Lazuli he knew wouldn't be indiscriminatingly killing again; it had to be her doppelgänger and he was going to do everything he could in his power to bring her back to her senses.

He couldn't lose her.

He also couldn't work out why it was important to him.

"Why do you allow yourself to be like this, 17?" Trunks retorted. "You have all this power and this is how you choose to use it? Even with Gero gone, he still has control over you."

"Shut up! No one controls me. I do what I want," Super 17 growled. "And what I want to do is kill you. So for your sake, I really hope those weren't your last words."

"Kill him," Super 18 said, hating there was no conviction behind her request. "And make him suffer."

Trunks went Super Saiyan 2. Pan turned Super Saiyan. Ocarin became a Super Namekian. The calculating nature of the Big Gete Star chip released nanites that increased 16's natural power level. Super 17 grinned.

"Me first."

He launched forth and Trunks met him, his sword drawn. Super 17 dropped him with an elbow, caught Ocarin's fist and booted Pan aside. He blasted Ocarin and dodged 16's fist and hit him with an uppercut. Trunks held his hands out to the side and was hit from behind, as Super 18 joined the fray. She landed a blow that drilled Trunks through a building and she fired her High-Pressure Energy Wave after him. Buildings crumbled and Trunks shot up from the rubble; Super 18 was instantly before him. He gasped in surprise at her speed and she pressed a ki ball to his chest. He yelped as he was blasted across the sky.

Super 17 detached his left hand, chasing Ocarin with the Hell's Storm. The Namekian returned fire with a multitude of energy blasts and the Android simply grinned as he was hit with the bombardment. Behind him, Pan cupped her hands together and pulled them to the side.

"Kamehameha!"

Unaffected, Super 17 punched Pan to the ground and 16 drilled him in the head…to no effect. Determined, 16 then grabbed Super 17 around the waist and slammed him to the ground, held him down with his boots and detached his forearms.

"Go on," Super 17 taunted. "Hit me with it."

"Hell Flash!"

16's ultimate attack lit up the sky, but Super 18 ignored it as she dodged and deflected Trunks' blows. She kneed him in the gut and he was breathless as she followed up with a fist to his jaw. As he tumbled, she fired her Power Blitz with both hands, the four ki blasts homing in on Trunks in a pincer action. He flared his aura, cancelling the blasts, fierce determination on his face.

"Lazuli, please listen to me. I know you're in there somewhere."

"Sorry, Trunks, but she's not home," Super 18 said. "I am. And you can bet your sorry ass that I will destroy you for what you've done. Humanising me? I'm an Android. I am also not your pet."

"I will find a way to break this fusion."

"The only way you can do that is if you destroy me," she said and she shot forth to punch him. "And you can't. You're weak, just like before. I now have the power I need to easily kill you."

Trunks spat blood. "So do it. If you really want to kill me, you'll do it right now."

"Gladly."

She held her hand out and gathered energy in her palm. Excitement rushed through her at the prospect of killing Trunks, but just as she was prepared to release the energy, she discovered she…couldn't. Super 18 frowned in confusion. Was Android 18's influence that strong that it was capable of preventing her from killing Trunks? How could that be, when Hell 18 was in control?

"You can't do it, can you?" Trunks noted. "You may have taken control of Lazuli, but you can't erase her completely. She's not going to help you kill me."

Super 18 cancelled the blast. "That may be so, but I can still beat you up."

He fired a Finish Buster at her. She took the hit and then flew at him, her boots planting deep into his stomach. Trunks choked and Super 18 proceed to slam him with an array of kicks, a blade of energy hanging in the air after each strike. When she finished the Dance Macabre manoeuvre with a backflip kick, the energy blades slammed into Trunks in succession, creating a detonation that rocketed him across the air.

" _I have to get through to her somehow,"_ Trunks painfully thought in the aftermath of the powerful attack. _"She may be holding back, but she is too powerful for me. I need to break that fusion."_

She came at him again; he tried to counter and failed when she punched him so hard, he made a crater in the ground from the impact. Dazed, Trunks was unable to prevent her from driving her heels onto his sternum, causing him to scream out in pain.

-X-

Super 17 kicked Pan with such force that she lost her breath and teetered on the edge of consciousness. A Full-Powered Energy Wave later and she was unconscious, her body wracked with pain. Ocarin shouted as he unleashed a combo upon the Android and was rewarded by having his head driven into the ground. Super 17 hauled the Namekian up, socked him in the stomach and hit him with a Photon Flash. Ocarin tumbled across the ground like a bouncing ball, soon coming to a rest and didn't move again. Super 17 brushed his hair back and faced his final opponent.

"I don't know how you managed to come back after last time, but this time, I'm going to make sure I do a good enough job."

"Is mindless chaos all you are capable of, 17?" 16 questioned. "Is that the only thing that means anything to you? To me, you are achieving nothing but worthless destruction."

"Oh, and your idea is better?" Super 17 mocked. "Protect the world and the pathetic humans? You've failed to realise that it was because of a human that I exist. A human designed me to a killing machine. What does that say about your precious humans?"

"Your sister changed. She saw the pointlessness of her atrocities and sought to reform. She overcome the ideals of Gero and now seeks her own path. It is not too late for you to do the same, 17. All you are doing is Gero's madness. You act out to oppose him, but you are doing exactly as he wished."

"I obey the wish of no-one, pal. Killing humans is fun. You'd understand if you were so defunct."

"For what gain?" 16 probed. "What does it accomplish for you in the end? What happens when you kill every last human? Your fun is over."

Super 17 clenched his fist. "I am supremely powerful. There is a whole galaxy out there and I bet not a single person out there could oppose me. I was one of the top dogs in Hell, until someone sent down a muscle-bound freak capable of saying only one word. And a bunch of pirates. Point is, I will be the best in the entire universe."

"Your power may be evolved, but your line of thinking is not. To seek destruction at the expense of others; it is not something I can abide by."

"Yeah, well, I don't care for what you think," Super 17 said, gathering energy between his palms. "And I think you've prattled on for too long. Shocking Death Ball!"

16 blanched as the powerful energy ball zoomed towards him. He put up an energy shield, but the Shocking Death Ball needled away at it and broke through the barrier, detonating upon 16 with the force of a nuke, devastating the area. Super 17 snickered when he saw robotic pieces rain down.

Make that 2-0 to him.

He frowned when he saw the pieces wiggle and bands of wire stretched out, joining parts together until they reformed into 16, completely intact as if he hadn't just been blown to smithereens. An eyebrow quirked, Super 17 simply created the Shocking Death Ball again and launched it. 16 took the attack head-on again, there was another explosion that turned the place into a warzone, Pan getting buried in the rubble, but Super 17 was shocked to see 16 intact still.

"No! How is that possible!"

"You cannot destroy me," 16 said. "Not-"

Super 18's fist punched through his head and when she tore it out, she held the Big Gete Star's chip. 16's body crumbled as she crushed the chip, sprinkling the remains upon the robotic corpse.

"Well, that worked," Super 17 said.

"16, no."

Super 18 sighed as she faced Trunks. Unable to kill him, she simply beat him into submission, exerting her control over Lazuli as she did, which allowed her to land the blow upon 16. She thought Trunks had been dealt with, but he was far more resilient than she thought.

"Oh, look who's here," Super 17 said. "Time to finish him off like we should have done all those years ago."

" _No, I can't allow it,"_ Trunks thought desperately as he shifted his gaze between 16's body, Super 18 and Super 17. He could barely sense Pan's energy and he knew Ocarin was down. He was the last stand against the Androids. _"I can't allow them to do this anymore. I can't let Lazuli become a monster again. I have to bring her back. I have to! I need to!"_

Power comes in response to a need, not a desire. He needed the power to save Lazuli and defeat 17. Just when she had gotten free of Gero's madness, it had risen up from the depths of Hell and reclaimed her against her will. And after what happened between them in the Chamber, where they'd entered unknown territory and nothing had been the same again, he definitely could not let Lazuli be consumed by her creator's influence again.

She meant more to him than he realised and with 16 dead by her hand, he had to do all that he could to save her.

He flared into Super Saiyan, his building rage fusing with the need to save Lazuli, the will to free her and he shouted as he reached Super Saiyan 2. It wasn't enough, he knew that, he needed more and he tried to push his power further. Super 18 watched him with indifference and Super 17 was simply bored, only because he believed he could handle whatever Trunks was attempting to achieve.

The rubble of the devastation floated up from Trunks' power, as he screamed, his voice strangled as he sought the power he needed. Flashes of bio-electricity whipped up in a frenzy. His emotions were mixed, but he managed to focus them, utilising them to push himself higher than he could imagine.

Super 17 frowned, noting differences in the atmosphere, as Trunks' furious aura glowed with the intensity of a hundred suns, a raging fire that made the day even brighter. Clouds moved on their accord, sucked towards the half-Saiyan as his power influenced the atmospheric pressures. Shattered glass launched through the air like spears, cars were flipped and tossed like paper planes, and the buildings creaked and groaned against his power, angry cracks splintering their frames. Around the world, people were horrified as the planet shook beneath the immense energy Trunks was putting out. His voice was raw from the energy charging through him and still he screamed.

-X-

"Agh! What the hell is happening?" Bulma cried in horror as instruments crashed in her quaking laboratory and she tried frantically to save her equipment. "This can't be good. Make it stop!"

-X-

He had to save her. He had to protect everyone else who couldn't defend themselves. He had to erase Gero's malevolence from the world for good. He had to, he had to, _he had to!_ He couldn't let down the people he cared about, Lazuli included.

There was a glimpse of a man with wild white hair, his body covered in white fur and a long monkey tail, grinning at him like he was proud and amused by Trunks' ascension. The image lasted for a split second and was instantly forgotten as Trunks let his power strike the pinnacle and elevate him.

His hair, once rigid and spiked, now hung to his waist in a luscious, bladed mane. His brow was hairless and extended, thick and intimidating. His eyes were emerald green with blue pupils and his golden aura was like a flame that pulsed so frequently, it appeared static, bolts of energy electrifying the heated air around him.

Super Saiyan 3.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering what Super 18 looks like, it's based upon the design by hsvhrt on Deviantart. Check it out.


	31. Vengeance

A/N: I see there was a bit of a discussion about power levels. While GT has power scaling, unlike Super, I'm also not going to base the power level on a show that made everyone look like shit compared to Goku. How can SSJ2 Vegeta lose to Super 17, yet SSJ Kid Goku can hold his own? It's ridiculous, personally, but similar issues could be mentioned about Super as well. I appreciate the comments about power scaling, but can we not argue with each other, please? Thank you.

* * *

"Trunks?" Gohan questioned concernedly, unable to believe the energy he was sensing was his protégé. It was _immense_. "Is that really you? Please…be careful, Trunks. That power is too great. I hope you can handle it."

-X-

Hurricanes and tidal waves lashed at shores around the world, fuelled by the vast power Trunks had achieved in his transformation. Power surged through him with each strum of his heart, power he had never experienced before and never fathomed even existed. And yet, despite the strength, Trunks noticed that his thoughts were rather calm, unlike the raging hot-headedness present in the Super Saiyan 2 form. The ground trembled as he walked towards the twins, but Super 17 nonchalantly sneered.

"Wow, so all you did was grow your hair out. Fancy. That was a nice show you put on, but-"

The Burning Strike collected him in the face and shot him like a pinball across the city. Super 18 frowned, trying to calculate Trunks' power level as he glared at her, but she could see the emotions in his eyes and she had to quell Android 18's rising influence.

It was not easy.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to fight you, I will. If it's the only way to save you, then so be it," Trunks said. Deep inside, he really hoped he didn't have to fight Lazuli, but if push came to shove, he would do whatever was necessary.

The tiniest hint of a smirk lifted her lips. "Your funeral, Trunks."

She flew at him. He nailed her with a spinning kick that forced her to shred the rubble with her body. She was back on her feet in an instant, unleashing a pink version of the Flash Bomber. Trunks took to the sky and she chased him with the attack – he cancelled it with a powerful punch that dropped her, once again surprising her with his speed.

"Dammit," Super 18 snarled. "I need more energy."

"Energy?" Trunks questioned and just as he thought about the times his energy attacks had no effect, Super 17 slammed into him, elbow first and Trunks bounced once before flipping onto his feet. "So, that's your secret, huh? You've been absorbing our energy?"

"Well, you're smarter than I give you credit for," Super 17 mused. "It doesn't matter. Your attempt at copying my glorious hair means nothing; you can't fight both of us at once."

Super 18 held her palm upwards and a disc of energy appeared, sparking with electricity. She hurled the Lightning Cutter and Trunks narrowly inclined his head out of the way in time – a thin red line appeared on his cheek. He kicked her through a building, but Super 17 hit him from the side and they traded blows with such force, the city literally shook from the shockwaves. Any building that survived Trunks' transformation was in absolute danger of collapsing from the mighty blows, as their fists slammed together in a power struggle.

"It's not too late to give up," Trunks said, silently impressed and worried at Super 17's strength matching him. "We don't have to keep fighting."

"But it's fun! You're just scared that despite your sudden hair growth, I'll beat you."

"It's redundant. It's also disappointing. I would have thought time in Hell would've changed you."

"Hasn't changed Frieza. Also, heads up."

Trunks broke away and got kicked in the chest by Super 18. She hurled her Murder Blitz at him and he got his guard up in time to defend against the multiple blasts. He was tempted to return fire, but until he worked out how to circumvent their energy absorption, ki attacks were off-limits. Instead, he flew at her – and Super 17 hit him with an uppercut. Trunks flipped over and clipped the younger twin on his chin with a kick, then drew his sword and slashed. Super 17 caught the blade and Super 18 struck the half-Saiyan with a violent punch. She tried to follow up, Trunks blocked and hit her back and Super 17 kicked him away, then created the Shocking Death Ball. He hurled it and Trunks countered with the Galick Gun, pushing it back towards its creator.

Super 18 threw the Lightning Cutter and it sliced Trunks across his ribs. He faltered in pain, the Shocking Death Ball broke through the Galick Gun, igniting a tremendous explosion upon contact. The twins watched the flames burn, hoping for a death, but the flames were extinguished when Trunks blasted out of the wreckage and struck Super 17 with a right hook. Super 18 tried to flank him from behind at the same time Super 17 recovered and attempted a counterattack – Trunks unleashed a Dual Masenko at the twins in response, blasting them across the city in opposite directions.

He could feel it now, the strain of maintaining his new form, could feel the drain on his energy.

" _I need more time,"_ Trunks thought. _"I need to break Lazuli's fusion and stop 17. But how?"_

Super 17 matched him in strength already and that Dual Masenko didn't help him either. Super 18 wasn't as strong, but he couldn't focus on her with her brother around. The twins rose into the sky and Trunks tensed, preparing himself for a difficult fight. He blinked once, his body weakening abruptly and against his will, he was forced into his normal form, his energy drained by the strenuous transformation.

"Oh, awkward," Super 17 commented with a jeer.

"Solar Flare!"

Everyone was blinded in a flash and Trunks stretched his other senses, trying to figure out what was happening. That's when he felt it: Cell's energy signature.

And it was growing.

-X-

Ocarin groaned as he came to, the harshness of the sunlight blinding him momentarily. His head hurt, as he pieced the last few moments before he became unconscious and frustration swarmed him. He had trained relentlessly in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to achieve greater power, to protect this world until he could revive Planet Namek and even though he had achieved a transformation rarely seen or even known among his kind, it wasn't enough. What more did he have to suffer in order to prove himself? He finally achieved greater power and he was still outclassed.

And for what?

He appreciated what Trunks and his mother had done for him in the aftermath of Namek's destruction, but he could not keep fighting these battles for the half-Saiyan. One day, Ocarin was going to end up dead and it would be for nothing. Earth was a temporary home and he would defend it, but he saw no point in dying for the planet that wasn't his home. Unfortunately, his strength was not enough and Ocarin knew he simply had to get stronger.

Slowly getting to his feet and wincing, the Namekian spotted 16's body and a brief sorrow overcame him. He didn't mind the Android, found his peaceful nature to be pleasant, so to see his body like this, it did upset Ocarin. However, he faintly caught hold of Pan's fading signature and he rushed into action, shoving rubble aside in search of the little girl. He soon found her, battered and bruised but alive and he gently lifted her out of the wreckage that had once been a street and set about healing her injuries.

She stirred as his magic restored her and she blinked blearily at him. "What's going on? Where's Trunks?"

"I am unsure, but I do know we are not out of the woods yet," Ocarin replied. "Can you sit up?"

Pan did as he suggested, her injuries completely healed and she even felt stronger. "Thank you!"

Ocarin suddenly froze when he felt an immense surge of unknown power. It wasn't Trunks and was completely sinister, skyrocketing beyond anything the Namekian had ever felt before. It terrified him and he knew he could not walk away from this; he had to stay and help however he could.

Planet Namek would have to wait.

-X-

A harried Bulma was painstakingly putting her laboratory back together after whatever the hell had just happened, her mind in turmoil as the news relayed the events taking place in South City. The metropolis had been devastated by a battle involving the Androids and the scientist could only hope that Lazuli had not reverted to her evil ways, although there were reports of 17 being sighted. She had no doubt Trunks was there, but if the city had been destroyed thus far, was her son in great danger? Was it going to be like the living nightmare all over again?

Was her son going to return?

Fear gripped Bulma's heart and she forced herself to calm down. Her son was capable of handling any threat, but then again, she had once thought that of Vegeta and her friends…and they never came home. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her precious boy, but there was nothing she could do but wait and hope.

-X-

Cell shouted as power surged through him, his body glowing purple and his eyes flashing red from Demigra's influence. He absorbed Super 18 into his system and there was a flash of light as he transformed. By the time Trunks was able to see again, Cell had achieved his Perfect form, bolts of bio-electricity roiling around him with the ferocity of a lightning storm. The half-Saiyan swallowed his concern; one Android 18 made Cell a massive threat to the universe, but with two? His power was at an unprecedented level and Trunks wasn't sure if he had enough strength to stop the Perfect Android.

"You filthy insect!" Super 17 snarled. "Give me my sister back!"

"Say please," Cell said calmly. "You know, I never thought to achieve a power like this. Perfection was all I dreamed about and now I have achieved it and then some. I am eager to test it, so come forth, 17."

Super 17 growled and shot at his former absorber. Cell smirked when his face was punched and Super 17 unleashed a furious combo of punches and kicks; Cell slapped him and he smashed into the road. When Super 17 stood up, Cell suddenly appeared and kicked him in the gut. Super 17 gagged, but he recovered and smashed home a right hook. Trunks shivered, his drained body coping miserably with the strain of the Super Saiyan 3 form.

He was torn. He wanted to help 17 rescue Lazuli, but that would leave the problem of Super 17. He remembered in the past when Gohan had forced Cell to regurgitate 18, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy here; Cell's power was far greater than anything he'd ever felt before. It hit him then that he had potentially lost Lazuli for good if nothing could be done to save her.

He had lost Lazuli and in that moment, Trunks recognised that he'd been a fool in failing to see how much she had meant to him.

He didn't know what help he could be and he weakly descended towards the ground, as Cell hit Super 17 so hard, the Android flew from the city and ended up halfway across the world. In response, Super 17 unleashed the Super Flash Bomber, shooting the ki blasts across that same distance at his target. Cell dodged the barrage and flew after the owner.

Trunks sank to his knees on the ground and he realised with surprise that tears had formed in his eyes. Deep down inside, he recognised his need for Lazuli and how much of an ass he'd been towards her because he'd been too hung up on the past. How foolish of him. His heart seized in agony at the thought of Lazuli gone for good and the tears streaked his cheeks as a deep ache sawed through him. He had failed her and now it was the Cell Games all over again.

"Trunks!"

He barely looked up as Pan slammed into him for a tight hug, barely felt her with his mind wracked with anguish, his body numb as despair gripped him. He had lost Lazuli; the thought kept repeating itself. He had lost her and he felt he couldn't save her. He needed her back, he wanted her back – he had to get her back. He couldn't work out if it was genuine feelings he had for the beautiful Android that he was just discovering or simply a continuation of primal need, but he knew this: he couldn't let her go, not when his want of her was so strong like this.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Trunks jumped in surprise, relief sagging him when he saw it was only Ocarin and Pan drew back from him, her brow knitted together in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lazuli has been absorbed by Cell," Trunks stated dully. "And I'm not strong enough to save her."

Sensing his low energy, Ocarin immediately put his hands to the half-Saiyan's shoulders, trying to restore his lost energy. Trunks felt his body ease under the healing magic and his energy slowly return, but despite it, he felt it wouldn't be enough.

An island exploded, followed by the destruction of a second island. Cell smirked cockily, his arms crossed casually as he dodged another Shocking Death Ball, a third island crumbling to Super 17's rage. As Super 17 prepared a fourth Shocking Death Ball, Cell held his hand out and launched a Big Bang Crunch. The two energies combined into an explosion that knocked Super 17 across the sky and Cell smashed him with a kick that pummelled him into the ocean.

 _"Guess this is payback for all the times I used to beat him up,"_ Super 17 thought as he stopped his descent into the ocean depths. _"Funny, that's why I died in the first place. But I don't care how much stronger he's gotten, nobody makes a fool out of me and absorbs my sister!"_

He blasted out of the water and snarled at Cell's relaxed appearance. It was as if the Bio-Android was merely teasing him and not even trying. In frustration, Super 17 fired a series of energy blasts and when Cell smacked them aside, he struck with a powerful punch. Cell's head rocked back from the blow and he used the momentum to twist into a retaliatory spin-kick that knocked Super 17 away.

"Not bad, could do better," Cell commented. "Fight me like you mean it, 17."

Super 17 flew forth and the Bio-Android threw the Lightning Cutter. A few strands of black hair floated through the air; the Ultimate Android lashed out with a kick that Cell neatly blocked and the pair exchanged a series of ferocious blows. The sky light up with the flashes of their strikes, shockwaves affecting the sea below and Cell smirked to himself as the battle raged. The power that charged through his veins was impressive, to say the least. It was everything he'd imagined and even more. Now he just needed to find a way to restore himself to life so he could finally be free of Hell for good. He had the power to stop anyone from trying to send him back to that realm, but until he was alive again, he would always have that threat hanging over his head.

"I'm curious to know," Cell said, even as Super 17 punched him, "what would happen if I absorb you again?"

"Not gonna happen," Super 17 growled as he threw a punch and Cell caught it. "I'd rather die before I ever let that happen again."

"At least you'll be able to join your sister. Together, forever," the Bio-Android said as he caught Super 17's other fist and his tail extended from his back to rise over his shoulder, his stinger opening. "Let's find out, shall we?"

The open bell shot for Super 17 – a flash of steel – and Cell grimaced as his severed tail retracted. Super 17 saw the opening and slammed a kick into Cell's flank, driving him away and turned to Super Saiyan Trunks.

"I didn't need your help."

"Of course not. I'm sorry for getting in your way," Trunks said as he sheathed his sword. "Listen, we need to work together if we want to save Lazuli."

"Why do you keep calling her that?"

"It's her real name from when she was human."

Super 17 made a face. "Bah. I don't need you to save my sister. I'll eventually get the better of Cell and I'll save 18 on my own. You'll just get in my way."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Cell cut in. "As long as I don't use any energy attacks against you, 17, you'll never get stronger. Yes, I know about that. I also know this. Kamehameha!"

Super 17 immediately prepared himself for the absorption. The energy slammed into him and his muscles swelled as he started converting the energy into his own and that's when Cell struck. Super 17 gagged, the Bio-Android's fist stabbed all the way through his torso. Trunks was shocked as Cell tore his hand away and backhanded the Android. The half-Saiyan chased after his lover's brother and caught him, taking him away to a nearby island that hadn't been destroyed yet. Cell watched them go, unfazed. He would give them a few extra minutes before he destroyed them.

"I'll admit…that was stupid," Super 17 groaned, a gaping wound in his torso. "Ah man, I think he destroyed my energy absorber. He knew where to hit."

"Can you still fight?" Trunks questioned.

"I'll be fine. I can still take him."

"No, you can't. Not on your own. We need to work together to take him down."

"What, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Super 17 questioned. "Really?" Trunks gave a half-shrug, basically agreeing with him and the Android reluctantly sighed. He didn't like the idea at all, but without his energy absorber, he had no choice but to agree. "So, any plan on getting 18 out of him?"

Trunks flashed back to the Cell Games. "We somehow have to make him so agitated, he'll increase his bulk for extra power and when he's slowed down, we hit him hard enough in the stomach to make him regurgitate her."

Super 17 frowned at him. "Sounds like you've done this before."

The half-Saiyan shrugged casually. "It was in the past. Gohan got so much stronger than Cell and it pissed him off so much, so that's how it happened."

"Wait, Gohan? Dude could barely fight me. How could he do that?"

"Doesn't matter. It was in the past. This is now and we have to save Lazuli."

Super 17 watched him closely and a terrifying conclusion came to his mind. "You…care for my sister? Even after everything we did to you? We killed your friends, remember?"

Trunks hung his head. "I know. But…things have changed, 17."

"Yeah, you banged my sister. I suppose, she could've done worse. So, what, you're in love with her now or something?"

"No, nothing like that…but…I can't explain it. I realise now I care about her and I can't bear the thought of losing her, like I've done now. I was a fool, 17. I…turned her offer of something more."

"You…turned down my sister?" Super 17 stated incredulously and then he threw his head back in laughter. "Oh, man. I am so saving her now just so I can see her kick your ass."

That earned him a glare. "Like you said, after everything you've done to me, can you blame me for being cautious and uncomfortable about the whole thing? It wasn't something I intended to happen, it just did. And now, I've realised that I actually want to be with your sister in some way and that should be freaking me out, but it's not. I just want her back."

Super 17 rolled his eyes at the sentimentality. "Whatever."

"Alright, boys, you've had more than enough time," Cell called out. "It's time you face your deaths, unless you prefer to die cowardly."

"What a mouth on him," Super 17 said. "I want to smack it off."

"Remember, I'm only doing this for Lazuli," Trunks said and he rose up from the island, Super 17 by his side.

"Yeah, yeah. You think you can do that long-hair thing again?"

"I…I don't know," the half-Saiyan admitted. In truth, he'd been surprised by the transformation, owing it to the extreme training measures he underwent in the Chamber in order to cope with Lazuli combined with the thought of Lazuli being lost to the Super 18 transformation. "Let me try."

Super 17 flew at Cell and the sky was bombarded by their fight, as Trunks concentrated on his energy, unsure if he could achieve the transformation again. Lazuli flashed in his mind and she smiled at him and that drive, that urge to see her again, to free her from Cell's body – Trunks knew he had to do everything he could or else lose her for good. He couldn't bear that thought and his power skyrocketed and the Earth quaked once more as he ascended to Super Saiyan 3.

Even Cell stopped to witness the change and it left him open to a vicious left hook from Super 17.

Snarling, Cell responded with a Galick Gun that Super 17 failed to dodge in time and Trunks took his chance to leap into the fight. The desire to free Lazuli drove his blows and Cell countered the fury, noting the strength in Trunks' strikes. He attempted to exploit an opening, but Trunks parried his fist and drove his own deep into the Bio-Android's gut. Cell hit an uppercut and Super 17 slammed home a powerful kick – Cell grabbed his leg and hurled him, followed by a Kamehameha Wave. Super 17 couldn't help the yelp that escaped him – with his absorber destroyed, attacks like this hurt him.

"Final Flash!"

"Oh goodie," Cell smirked as the powerful energy beam blasted towards him. "Show me – oh crap."

The Final Flash slammed into him with the intense rage of a tsunami and drove him across the sky. Cell struggled to fight it off and the winded Super 17 added to his problems by fuelling the Final Flash with his Super Flash Bomber. The relentless combination culminated in a ferocious eruption that made Trunks think for a split second he had actually landed a death blow. The smoke cleared and Cell was still there, although he was missing an arm and a leg. The Bio-Android whined before his missing limbs regenerated and he sighed in relief, flexing his new arm.

"Well, that was a surprise," Cell stated. "But I'm afraid you've had your fun."

He moved. Super 17 was rocked by a blow to his face and Trunks lost the air in his lungs. Cell smirked and he snapped a kick against Trunks' chin. Utilising the power in his veins, Trunks nearly caved Cell's face in. The thrill of the fight, the thrill of fighting a powerful opponent coursed through Cell's veins as he started trading blows with Trunks – until Super 17 decided to join in, his fist slamming into Cell's flank. That opened him to an assault from Trunks and he drove a Double Buster upon the Bio-Android. Cell didn't have a chance to recover as he was immediately set upon by Super 17's Hell Storm. As the two Androids clashed, Trunks hung back, trying to figure out a plan.

He'd hoped that he could force Cell to somehow vomit up Lazuli, but with the Bio-Android on or stronger than his power level made the job difficult to accomplish. The other option was to try and completely annihilate Cell, send him back to Hell and then revive Lazuli with the Dragonballs. However, that was an idea Trunks immediately banished from his mind. He still had quite some time until the Dragonballs were ready again and he couldn't bear the thought of spending that time without her. He'd never fathomed a scenario where he would actually miss the Android, but here he was now, wishing now more than ever that she was here.

He clenched his fist, determination burning within his heart. He brought his hands in front of his chest, Trunks created a ball of ki in both palms, spun his arms in a semi-circle to create a ring of ki, then placed his hands within the ring, palms open.

"Burning Cyclone!"

Cell punched Super 17 away and turned around as he was engulfed by the massive cloud of fiery energy. Super 17 launched a pair of ki blasts that fuelled the Burning Cyclone and ignited a secondary, larger explosion. However, the dissipating smoke revealed Cell safe in his barrier and he smirked as he dropped it, then launched at Trunks and landed several blows in rapid succession. Super 17 hurled the Shocking Death Ball, apparently not giving a damn about Trunks and the half-Saiyan blanched at the oncoming attack. The resulting explosion dropped him into the ocean.

"Whoops, didn't see you there," Super 17 smirked at Trunks and he started unleashing ki blasts at the recovering Cell. "Why don't you just give up?"

"You first, 17."

The Bio-Android hurled a series of Lightning Cutters with frightening speed and after one ripped Super 17 across his ribs before he had time to process it, he threw up a barrier to deflect the rest – the last one broke his barrier and sliced his face.

"Argh! Damn you, you bastard!"

"Admit it, you cannot stop me," Cell gloated. "I am perfection."

He dodged Trunks' sword in time and hit him with the Big Bang Crunch. Trunks tumbled out of the cloud of smoke, back in his base form, his energy spent from maintaining the Super Saiyan 3 form for a second time in such a short stretch. Super 17 watched him, unable to help the sneer at his apparent weakness, but even he had to admit to himself that he couldn't fight Cell alone. All he wanted was his sister back and as Cell prepared a second Big Bang Crunch to finish Trunks off, Super 17 intercepted with a kick to the Bio-Android's jaw. The Big Bang Crunch went wide and missed its mark and Super 17 dived towards the ocean, picking Trunks up before he sank beneath the surface.

"We can't beat him," the half-Saiyan said miserably. "We can't save her."

Super 17 glanced up at the grinning Cell. He had an idea, but it was the only idea he had left, a one-shot only and if it failed…well, it didn't matter in the end for him. Super 17 knew he loved his sister deeply and was willing to do anything for her, but it struck him then how far he planned to go and the realisation made him feel…human. He was willing to give it all up for her without a second thought and it did make him think of Gohan briefly, how he fought until the very end, regardless of the outcome.

"When I tell you to, stab Cell," Super 17 said.

"What will that achieve?" Trunks questioned. "He can regenerate."

"Just do it, alright. I've got a plan."

"What are you two maggots planning now?" Cell droned in a bored voice. "It better be a way to entertain me, because I'm starting to get bored and if that happens, you both die."

"Distract him," Super 17 told Trunks.

The half-Saiyan focused what little strength he had into a Final Flash. Gathering the energy required took every ounce of willpower he had to not pass out from exertion and he brought his hands together to unleash the beam. Cell smirked as he took it head-on, knowing that it wasn't powerful enough to hurt him – the distraction worked when Super 17 grabbed Cell in a full-nelson hold.

"Now!"

Without hesitation, Trunks charged and sliced his sword straight through Cell's mid-section, impaling Super 17 as well and pinning them together. "Now what?"

"Now, you get the hell out of here," Super 17 said. "And hope that this works. Just make sure you take good care of my sister, got it?"

"Whatever you think you're going to do, it's going to fail," Cell said, even as Trunks high-tailed it.

"Oh, is that so?" Super 17 smirked in his ear, his body glowing. "See, you and I are going back to Hell, because this is how I'm going to save 18."

"It won't work."

"All that energy I've absorbed, plus whatever I had originally. There's no way you'll survive that."

"You can't save your sister like this!" Cell cried, panic filling him.

Super 17 smirked. "Yeah? Let's find out."

The pair were contained in an orb of energy, fuelled by Super 17 and once he reached the pinnacle, he detonated. The explosion ripped through the surrounding area, the ocean fiercely lashing the islands, a massive plume of smoke reaching high into the atmosphere. Trunks felt the shockwave, was knocked out of the sky by the intensity. He floundered in the ocean as he tried to regain his bearings and when he surfaced, he saw the mushroom cloud. Surprised at the idea of 17 sacrificing himself, Trunks flew back towards ground zero. Even now, the smoke was thick and only just started to clear and that's when he saw it: an orb of energy flickering within the dust. The ocean roiled in the aftershocks and Trunks slowly approached as Super 17's energy barrier wavered from existence and Lazuli and her Hell twin plunged towards the ocean. He dived and caught her, cradling her close to him. She was unconscious and slick with innards' juice, but she was alive and separate from her duplicate and that was all that mattered to him.

 _"17….thank you."_

* * *

A/N: I had that idea for two weeks or so...and then episode 127 aired.


	32. Numb

A/N: I think the reason why I say there is no power scaling with Super is because I can't work it out. Once god ki got thrown in, it's confusing. For example, I can't work out how strong base Goku is or how strong his Super Saiyan 3 form is, because doesn't he have inactive god ki in that form, but it still makes him stronger? I'm kinda confused. But I do agree with the bad writing. Some things don't make sense, especially Frieza's Golden form. To begin with, last I remember, after a year of death, you couldn't be revived, yet he comes back after 14 years. Okaaay. Anyhow, new chapter. Warning: lemon within this chapter. I hope I've done this right.

* * *

Raindrops streaked the window planes, the ever-present gloom lingering over Capsule Corporation. Lazuli watched the rain pattern the glass, lost in her thoughts, the weight of her actions heavy on her mind. Two days had gone by and she had barely spoken to anyone in that time, not after learning of what happened: once again, she was responsible for the deaths of innocents, including 16, dead by her hand. Not to mention the loss of her brother once more, knowing that he'd sacrificed himself to save her. Once again, 17 had died, this time for her and Lazuli didn't know how to cope with that. She had missed her brother fiercely and would've given anything to see him again, but not like that. And it was like the fates were being cruel to her by giving 17 back again, only to snatch him away just as quick. It was overwhelming devastating to Lazuli and she was struggling to cope with the feeling.

Trunks watched her from across the room. She had not moved from her position ever since she learnt of what happened and he didn't know how to best approach her. Her duplicate was down in the laboratory, kept in stasis as Bulma went over the technology involved in putting the copy together. 16's body was there as well and she hoped that she could somehow restore him.

His heart yearned for her, but with Lazuli in such a state of despair, he had to give her time to process everything before he could – what? Ask her out? What exactly did he want with her? Trunks could acknowledge that he actually had deeper feelings for the Android than he originally imagined, but he had no idea how to act upon them and even if Lazuli wasn't upset with herself right now, how would she respond to him if he approached her? Would she reject him like he did to her? What would that mean for their 'relationship' then if it happened?

Before Trunks could even make a decision on what to do, Pan stepped into the room, looking at the Android with a mixture of hesitation and apprehension, but the child of Gohan steeled herself (Trunks was constantly amazed at her strength for such a young age) and approached Lazuli.

"Hi," the young girl opened plainly.

"Pan," Lazuli acknowledged. "How are you?"

The child shrugged. "I'm fine."

The Android watched her carefully. The child's body language was closed off and uninviting, yet the hurt was plain in her dark eyes and Lazuli knew why she was here. "You want to talk about your father?"

Pan looked at her with tears in her eyes, a lump in her throat and her voice croaked, "Why?"

"It was a game to me and my brother. We didn't care who we killed, we did it because it was fun. Because we were evil and didn't know any better, venting our hatred upon the human race," Lazuli explained honestly, sorrow in her eyes. "Your father tried to stop us multiple times and always failed. In the end, we got bored of him and…we killed him. On a day just like this."

"But why? Why? WHY?" the child screamed, her grief getting the better of her and her eyes flashed green in response to her fluctuating emotions.

Each 'why' was like a dagger to Lazuli's heart and it made her realise just how much hurt and suffering she had inflicted on everyone over the years, including the little girl before her. The guilt and sorrow bore down upon the Android's shoulders; she knew this day would come and now she had to truly face the consequences of her actions.

"If it means anything to you," Lazuli said gently. "I am deeply sorry for what I've done to you. I won't ask for your forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it. In fact, I'll do my best to make sure that you won't have to see me again."

Pan sniffled, tears streaking her cheeks and the sight tore at Lazuli's soul. Expecting the lack of response, she simply gave the child a small nod, a final farewell and rose from her position. The rain poured harder, but Lazuli wasn't bothered as she left the building and walked away, determined to hold true to her promise. The fact that she had walked away from the building so much recently would have been amusing to her if her mind wasn't so heavy.

Besides, it wasn't like there was anything (or anyone) to make her want to stay there.

Suppressing his thoughts on the Android, Trunks slowly entered the room and joined Pan by the window. She stared out at the rain, hunched over in a similar position to Lazuli and his heart ached for her. Gohan's death had crushed him to the point of almost giving up and he would have if it wasn't for his mother. And like Pan, he had grown up without a father thanks to the Androids, but at least he had gotten the opportunity to meet his father in the past; Pan would likely never meet her father unless a miracle happened. And miracles were in rare supply around here.

"You okay?" Trunks asked.

Pan shrugged. "What was my dad like?"

It was the same question he'd asked Gohan once before. "A great man with a huge heart, just like his father. I'm sorry that you never got the chance to know him or Goku. You would have loved them dearly and you'd have a better life."

"It's not so bad," the little girl said and she caught Trunks looking wistfully towards the front door. "I don't hate Lazuli, but…it hurts."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, Pan," Trunks said. "I know it all too well."

They sat there in comfortable silence, her watching the rain, him staring at the front door, his mind wrapped up with Lazuli. He wanted to be with her, but Pan came first and he would not abandon her while she dealt with her grief. And yet, Lazuli was out there in the rain, all alone, similar to how he felt when he discovered Gohan's body. The circumstances were different, yet he couldn't bear the thought of her being on her own like this right now. He felt the urge to chase her, but he needed to stay with Pan, all night if he had to –

Kami, he truly hated being so damn conflicted about his feelings and what he wanted.

"If it's okay with you, I'm going to sleep," Pan announced. "Maybe I'll feel better after a nap."

"You go on ahead," Trunks told her. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

She gave an unsure nod and made her way towards the bedrooms. Trunks stood up and finally made his decision.

-X-

She was soaked to the bone, her body shivering from the cold icicles that stabbed her body, but she did not care. Her mind was a mass of overwhelming thoughts and feelings, numbing her body without the need for the rain. Her emotions were constantly charging and she was sick of feeling – she wanted it to stop, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. It was like there was something in her mind that was forcing her to feel, destroying her resistance.

A sob escaped her and she shuddered against the cold of the rain. Androids didn't cry, but Lazuli couldn't help but cry for the loss of her brother, the loss of 16, the loss of the humans who had died by her hand, forced or otherwise, crying –

She wanted to scream against the cacophony that raged like a hurricane in her mind, she wanted to stop feeling; she wanted something to numb the pain that crashed upon her with the intensity of raging waterfall. She simply wanted to stop hurting and if there was a way, she'd take it.

"Lazuli!"

The Android paused, unsure if she was hearing things. She looked over the edge of the building she sat upon and there he was. Trunks was down on the streets, soaked as she was, calling her name. Part of her wanted to ignore him, wanted him to go away. He'd hurt her when he rejected her and even though she still had those strange feelings for him, she didn't want to see him right now. Or ever if she could help it. But the other part of her, the part that wanted him still, wanted to seek him out and use him as a means to shut off from the world. Even if it was only temporarily to experience a different kind of feeling, knowing that he could provide it for her, it was better than suffering right now. And she was tired of the suffering.

"Lazuli!" Trunks called again.

He wanted to continue his search, but he was drenched and shivering and the desire for a hot shower and a warm bed beckoned to him more than finding the Android. Besides, after everything, she probably didn't want to be found and just wanted to be left alone instead. Dejected, Trunks decided to try again tomorrow and just as he looked up, about to take-off, he caught a glimpse of blonde atop one of the buildings. Hope bloomed in his heart and quick as a flash, he shot towards the rooftops. Lazuli sat on the edge, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped and the sight of her low and depressed made his heart ache for her.

"Hey," Trunks initiated gently. "Perhaps we should head inside, in case you get a cold."

"I don't get sick," Lazuli responded, although that was a partial lie. She had been sick a few times in the past, but often rarely to the point her statement had some truth to it. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Hn. I don't see any reason why you would bother. It's just me."

"Doesn't mean I want you out in the rain all by yourself."

She huffed. "Don't act like you care, Trunks, because we both know you don't."

Okay, he deserved that one. "That's where you're wrong, Lazuli. I do care."

That broke her out of her slump, her sapphire eyes blazing. "Oh, really? You care about me all of a sudden? You care about my well-being? Three days ago, you couldn't give a single crap about me. You took what you wanted and you kicked me to the curb like dirt. Why the sudden change of heart? Your girlfriend's not putting out for you?"

He cringed, but again, he deserved it. It wasn't like she was wrong, apart from the shot about Mai, and he wondered if he would be able to change her mind.

"This isn't about Mai. This is about you," Trunks said clearly, making sure she understood. "I realised that I'm an idiot-"

She scoffed. "That much is true."

"-But I've also realised that I do want you, Laz. And I mean more than that."

She eyed him warily. "Why are you saying this? What is making you say this?"

"When Cell absorbed you, that's when I realised. For a while, I had lost you and I thought it was for good, that I was never getting you back and it made me realise that I could not not be with you."

Lazuli sneered. "You just missed the sex, nothing more."

"No, stop, that's not true. Please, listen to me, Lazuli. I know our past is less than stellar and any man in their right mind would be insane to pursue something more with you. But I know you're no longer that person and I was a fool to continue clinging to the past. Look, what I'm saying is that I'd like to see where things go between us. You and me…together."

Lazuli was torn. He was basically offering her what she wanted from him, but the hurt from his rejection was still there and she wanted to tell him to shove it just so he knew what rejection felt like. On the other hand, she wanted to accept his offer and explore what their potential relationship could be like. At least it would get her mind off the loss of her brother for a while. While she dearly loved 17, even more so after he sacrificed himself to save her, she was sick of wallowing in her misery, no matter how much she felt she deserved it.

She needed an outlet.

"I'm willing to put the past behind us and start over again," Trunks said and he hesitantly extended his hand to her, his mind undecided on whether she'd take it or not. His nerves were alight with anticipation and anxiety: he could understand if she said no, but if she said yes, then a new door to uncharted territory was opened. It scared him because he had never been down this road before, considering who it was with, but he was also looking forward to it. She only had to say y-

"No," Lazuli glared coldly. There was a flash of disappointment on Trunks' face and it made the old her smirk internally in delight. "You hurt me, Trunks. I made the same offer to you and you tossed me aside like yesterday's garbage and now you come crawling to me, wanting to accept my offer? No."

Trunks nodded dejectedly, the answer he didn't want yet he expected to hear. She had a point and he deserved her scorn for how he treated her after they left the Chamber. He'd been so hung up on the past, despite their time together in the Chamber, that he couldn't bear the thought of being with her in a possible relationship. But after realising he couldn't bear the thought of losing her during the fight with Cell, he recognised that he actually did want something more with her. Only it was too little too late.

"You're right," Trunks said. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was an idiot, I didn't consider your feelings and I'm…sorry that I hurt you."

"Now we're both even," Lazuli said. "Doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"I know," he said and he wanted to tell her that she was forgiven, but the words wouldn't come. She wouldn't take them seriously anyway and so he swallowed them and floated past her like he was ready to leave. "You know, I still don't think you should be out in the rain."

She shrugged carelessly and it made Trunks' heart clench. Pre-Chamber him would've delighted in her misery, but the post-Chamber him was concerned. He reached out like he wanted to grab her hand, but he stopped himself at the last moment, a space between their fingers. Part of him felt foolish for trying to pursue the Android, but it was drowned out by the majority that yearned for her and yet, was coming to grips with her rejection. With a sigh, Trunks decided to leave her be, thinking of his warm home, his body chilled to the bone and –

"Wait," Lazuli said and immediately she regretted it, wondering what the hell was going on in her head. Why did she call out to him? What was it about him that drew her to him like a moth to a flame?

Trunks waited patiently, although he didn't know how much longer under the heavy rain. His clothes were so drenched, they were going to take at least six months to dry. He was cold and shivering, although he could see that she was the same, despite her efforts to hide it. He took in her appearance, her blonde tresses plastered to her face, her sapphire eyes staring brightly, her drenched clothes clinging to her body and she had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. Kami, he wanted her so bad.

"No, never mind," Lazuli said finally, trying to suppress her desire for him, trying to squash the want of his embrace to find her comfort from her tempestuous mind. She wanted to devour him, wanted to leave her mark on him, but the rational part wanted to see him hurt for making her hurt. It was a war in her mind and she couldn't work out which side she wanted to win.

"I understand," Trunks said. She had made her choice and now he had to live with it. This time, he was going to leave, but the space between them was minimal and when he locked eyes with her, he could feel the heat and want from her, despite her body language saying otherwise, and if that didn't make him yearn for her even more…

Lazuli tried to project a disinterested appearance, trying to get him to shove off and leave her alone, regardless of her baser needs protesting otherwise, but why oh why did he have to look so irresistible standing there in the rain, soaked to the bone but gazing at her with all the desire in the world. She could see it in his eyes, even though he was trying to disguise it, but he was terrible at hiding his feelings. It made her want him, made her want him to fill the ache in her heart, but she wanted to push him away, wanted him to suffer just like she did –

If you asked them later who initiated the searing kiss that consumed them, neither one would be able to answer. As it was, the space between them was gone, their lips locked together as they kissed with all the desperation in the world. His hands held her face as he explored her mouth, her hands pressed against his hard chest, feeling his rippling muscles. Wanting further contact, she slid her hands beneath his shirt and pressed her cold fingers against his skin, causing him to yelp and break away from her.

The realisation that he had crossed the boundaries dawned on Trunks. "Laz, I'm-"

She threw her arms around his neck, cutting him of as her body pressed up against his. "Again."

He couldn't help but oblige and his arms circled her waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers grabbed his lavender locks and the voices in her head were quelled by the fire burning between them. She wanted more and she threw her legs around his waist, slowly grinding against him. Trunks groaned, unable to help the instinctive response of his loins, the fire intensifying.

"Lazuli," Trunks broke away reluctantly. "Are you sure about this?"

"If you don't take me back to your place," Lazuli said breathlessly, her lips swollen and Kami, if that didn't make her look any more beautiful to him. "You're going by yourself."

He nodded once, his mind made up and he shot into the air, the Android clinging tight to him. She pressed a few teasing kisses to his neck to keep the heat smouldering and Trunks did his best not to be distracted by her, despite the temptation. They made it back to Capsule Corporation in record time and although he was tempted to take her through the front door, Trunks knew his mother wouldn't be happy about water all over her floor and so instead, he flew to his bedroom window. Lazuli detached from him, allowing him to open the window and she slipped inside his room. It reminded her that this was actually the first time she had ever been in his room before, but she shoved that to the back of her mind and as soon as Trunks shut the window behind him, she was upon him once more.

His jacket hit the floor with a heavy splat; mere background noise as Lazuli teased her fingers along his skin under the hem of his shirt. He shivered at her touch and her jacket quickly joined his. He kissed down her throat and sucked at her jugular, the water droplets making her skin taste sweeter and she gasped against him, one hand in his hair, guiding him, while the other slid under his shirt, roaming over his hard stomach. He broke away to allow her to strip his shirt off and he returned the favour and oh Kami, her wet pale body looked as glorious as ever.

Lazuli threw her legs around him and he hoisted her up, their groins crushed together as he pinned her to the wall, kissing her feverishly like she was the oxygen he was dying for. He couldn't get enough of her, his hands holding her firm ass as she grinded against him, her light touches on his back sending sparks of heat coursing through him and it made him burn for her. He kissed her desperately like he was making sure that this was real, that it was not a dream and if he stopped kissing her, touching her, she would disappear.

The voices were gone, but Lazuli wanted more. She wanted more of him; right now wasn't enough. She moaned in delight as he kissed further down her body to her black lace-covered breasts and she trilled when he sucked the water from her cleavage, licking the droplets like there was no tomorrow. With her superior strength, Lazuli pushed off from the wall and Trunks tottered back, carrying her still as his knees hit his bed and he collapsed upon the mattress with her weight upon him. She lifted her hips off him and he whined, causing her to smirk as she trailed her lips down his neck and across his chest. She locked eyes with him, noting they were blown with lust and oh, that made him look so delicious. The heat between their gaze intensified and he drew her face to his, their tongues exploring the other's mouth as he reached to her back and attempted to unhook her bra.

Lazuli stopped with a small laugh. "Even after all this time and practice, you still don't know how to unhook a bra?"

Trunks blushed, adorably in her opinion. "It's much harder than it looks."

"And here I was thinking you were a smart guy."

He was about to retort, but her bra came free and he lost all thought at the sight of her naked breasts. No matter how many times he'd seen them, the glorious pair always left him speechless, and he brought his hands to them, gently fondling as she kissed him heatedly once more.

"What's the matter?" Lazuli purred in his ear and shivers ran down his spine. "Cat got your tongue? Or are you too preoccupied with something?"

"Perhaps we should get rid of the rest of our clothes," Trunks suggested. "They're soaking my bed."

Reluctant to part with him, but seeing his point, Lazuli rolled off him and set about shucking off her skirt, boots and tights. They splattered against the floor and she was about to remove her panties, but Trunks, naked as the day he was born, his desire poking her in the thigh, stopped her.

"May I?" he bashfully asked.

Lazuli shrugged and laid out comfortably, arms tucked beneath her head and his eyes drifted to her chest and her stiff, pink peaks. "Suit yourself."

Eagerly, he straddled her legs and tentatively gripped the sides of her panties, slowly lowering them down her thighs. She watched him with hooded eyes as he teasingly stroked her thighs as he removed her panties and tossed them to the side. He fell upon her, his lips hungrily kissing hers as he trailed his hands down her torso, across her hips and along her inner thighs, teasing near her core but never touching. Lazuli groaned at his tantalising touch, her arousal growing by the second as he gave her another searing kiss. She looped her arms around his neck, crossed her legs behind his waist and with experienced ease, she rolled him onto his back with her on top.

"You know, I like this one better," Trunks mouthed against her lips.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Lazuli said as she nipped at his jugular. "Besides, I like the idea of having you at my mercy."

"Hey-" he started, but he trailed off when she gripped his hot member while kissing his chest and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't help the intuitive thrust into her hand when she stroked him and she smiled against his skin. Kami, he made this too easy for her.

"See what I mean?" Lazuli smirked devilishly, a few slow strokes to get her point across.

He wanted her so bad. His body, and especially his dick, _ached_ for her, every stroke sending a spark of anticipation and desire burning through him. He lost himself in the heat of the moment and he sat up to kiss her, his hand finding its way between her legs and that moan she made when he parted her soaked lips with his fingers and sank them inside her, her tight muscles clenching the digits.

Lazuli wanted this, she wanted him, she wanted more, she burned for more, his fingers expertly plunging into her depths, his thumb brushing against his clit and she broke the kiss, her head rolling back as the pleasure swam through her. She needed more and although disinclined to stop his ministrations, she placed a hand on his wrist and he got the message, removing his fingers from her.

"Are you still sure about this?" Trunks asked, his body a minefield of desire and need, but the coherent part of him had to make sure that she was completely on board with this and that it was not too late for her to change her mind…regardless of how much he did not want her to.

In reply, Lazuli straddled his hips and properly lined him up against her entrance. He was here for a purpose and she was going to take what she wanted. The turmoil in her mind had been quiet ever since this whole thing had started and she was going to do whatever it took to keep it that way.

"I'm sure," she replied and without even giving him a chance to breathe, she slid down upon his length, engulfing him until her hips pressed against his.

Trunks nearly lost the plot at the feel of her around him, but his zen focus enabled him to retain his control. It was like how he remembered and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how he could be so foolish to give this up so willingly. Well, he knew why, but none of that mattered right, as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his control intact, but the way she felt around him: tight, hot and wet – it was driving him crazy.

She had to admit, she'd missed this, missed the feel of him inside her. She rocked her hips gently, getting used to him and she planted her hands on his chest and increased the tempo. Trunks' hands were everywhere, switching between her breasts and her hips as he lost himself in the intimacy, his hips thrusting up to match her movements. He gripped her plump ass and gave a strong thrust that broke a delighted squeal out of her. She glared, as if daring him to do it again – he smirked and did.

"Don't get too cocky with me," Lazuli warned in between gasps. "I know how to work you like an instrument."

"Can't let you have all the fun," Trunks replied and he made an attempt to roll her over, but she easily held him down flat.

"No. I'm in control here. You do as I say."

"I've never really been any good at that."

"I've noticed."

He brought his hands to her thighs as he continued to match her. One hand trailed inwards, brushing through her trimmed patch and down to where they were joined, rubbing at her sensitive nub. Lazuli groaned and clenched him tightly, which caused him to groan in response. She increased the pace, riding him for all her worth as he continued to toy with her clit, his fingernails digging into her milky thigh. She leaned back, giving him better access, the combination of his dick and his ministrations working wonders on her.

 _"Kami, she feels so good, so damn good, oh god, she looks so good like that,"_ Trunks thought rapidly and it was true. She looked so damn glorious like that, so uninhibited as she rode him, that it sent bursts of pleasure through him and that's when he felt the trigger: the beginning of the end.

He rubbed her clit furiously, hoping to bring her off before he lost control, because at her pace, he was going to lose it before her. Lazuli realised what he was doing, could feel the tell-tale tremors and she leaned down to kiss him, pressing her body against his. Trunks groaned into the kiss, his hips bucking wildly, his free hand roaming over every inch of skin he could touch and Lazuli clenched when she felt the tingling flutters in her belly.

Their kiss grew desperate as they chased their climaxes, trying to bring the other one off first, his fingers working zealously as she grinded against him and tightened her core. Their actions became frantic as the anticipation amplified with each passing second, bringing them closer to that sweet release.

Trunks was the first over the line, gritting his teeth as his muscles convulsed and he gripped her hips tightly, holding her against him as he released inside her. Lazuli wasn't far behind and she cried out as she squeezed him, her orgasm rocking her. She shuddered, her hips rocking as she milked him for everything he had, completely draining him; spent, she collapsed against his chest, the pair panting heavily as they came down from their rapture.

Trunks swirled his hands gently across her back while Lazuli traced lazy patterns along his ribcage, the pair drenched with sweat as they basked in the afterglow.

"So," Lazuli panted, slowly regaining her breath. "That was nice."

He hummed in agreement, his body loose and tired. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head, wanting to stay in this moment for as long as possible. He slipped out of her, but she never moved from his body, content to remain where she was and he didn't mind staying in this intimate embrace. His soul craved it and he was comfortable enough to stay there.

She pressed a lazy kiss to his chest and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable as she snuggled against him. He questioned nothing; he simply kissed her forehead once and closed his eyes, her soothing embrace helping him drift off, as her breathing eventually evened out alongside his and she joined him in the realm of sleep.


	33. Wild

A/N: Firstly, I wish to say thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. They mean a lot to me. Secondly, I don't watch Super; I only just recently upgraded my internet, so prior to that, I couldn't. I keep tabs on what was happening and so far, I've only seen the first ep, Vegito's return (that ending was so badly rushed, it is simply terrible, unfortunately), episode 126 and 129. And for me, the only interesting saga was Goku Black.

* * *

When Trunks eventually drifted into consciousness, he became aware of two things: one, he was naked, something that he didn't naturally do, and two, he was alone. His hand felt the space beside him and there was no one. No smooth, supple flesh, no dazzling sapphire eyes, no warm smile to greet him. Waking up, Trunks slowly moved into a sitting position, scrubbing a hand through his messy bed hair.

She had ditched him. Or maybe she was downstairs already, waiting for him? No, Lazuli was not one to wake up early; she only done it in the Chamber for training purposes and would sleep in late if she could. No, she had ditched him.

He had to concede that it was fair; after all, he'd done the same thing to her after their first time. Unable to explain why it left a heavy pit in his stomach and since it was too early in the morning to start questioning it, Trunks got dressed, dumping his wet clothes in the laundry, before heading downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was there, a cigarette in hand and a cup of coffee by her side as she scrolled through the newsfeed on her tablet.

"Morning, Mother," Trunks greeted.

"Morning, my son," Bulma replied with a smile. "Sleep well?"

He balked, his eyes popped and a bright red flush rippled across his skin as his mind panicked. Did she know? "Uh…fine, I guess…yeah, pretty good."

Thankfully, she didn't appear to notice his flustered appearance, too engrossed in her reading. "Oh good. Because I had trouble sleeping last night. Could hear these strange noises, but I think some of the machinery might be acting up. I'll have to do a system check later. You're not too busy today?"

The flush was practically radiating off him. "Sure, I'd love to help. Um…you haven't, uh, seen Lazuli this morning, have you?"

Bulma frowned. "No. To be honest, I haven't seen much of her lately. Is there something going on with her?"

Sweat-drop. Nervous laughter. "I…can't say…I have no idea. Not my…area of…um…expertise."

The scientist peered at her son and he did his best to appear somewhat normal, panicky under the gaze of his mother. She noted his flushed appearance and his fidgetiness, signs that he was hiding something from her and she knew her son to be a terrible liar. But while she could grill him about it, she decided to let it slide…for now.

"Very well," Bulma finally said, returning to her tablet and her son sighed in relief. "I'll let you know when I'm ready later."

"Sure thing, Mom," Trunks said and he set about preparing breakfast for himself, all the while wondering where Lazuli had gone and what was going on between them.

-X-

The ocean lapped gently against the shores of the islands, giving the appearance of serenity. But to Lazuli, it was anything but serene. This was where her brother had died, giving up his life to save hers, even though there'd been a chance his sacrifice would be unsuccessful.

Lazuli glanced at the bouquet of flowers she had bought on her way here. It had very much been a spur of the moment, since she knew humans used flowers to farewell the dead, but here now, it made her think on how foolish the idea was: 17 had never been one for sentimentality and would scoff at the idea of Lazuli using flowers as a memorial for him. But this was what humans did and this was how she was going to honour his memory.

It wasn't like she could blow up buildings to mourn him.

"Suck it up, 17," Lazuli smiled fondly as she dropped the bouquet into the ocean. "I think lilies suit you. And I know you would love them. Don't lie to me."

His death crushed her. He had been the one constant in her life, always there by her side and just when she accepted that she had to live the rest of her life without him, he came back, only to die once more. He was her other half; a bond shared between them that only twins could understand. Essentially, they were two peas in a pod and now, Lazuli was alone again.

It wasn't fair.

Perhaps that was her punishment for everything she'd done: to suffer alone without her twin brother. But as much as it truly sucked, she knew she wasn't entirely alone.

This 'thing' with Trunks seemed promising enough if she allowed it. She wanted it as much as she did before, but she wasn't giving in to him so easily, not after he rejected her the first time and hurt her in the process. Now he was open to the idea and while tempted to say yes, Lazuli had every intention on drawing it out and make him work for her; she wanted him to show that he actually did want to be with her and not just say it. Last night had been nice and she'd like it again, but it had to be more than that: he had to prove that he valued her as something more than a midnight romp and that meant the whole nine yards. And she was going to make him do it.

"Thought I might find you here."

Speak of the devil.

Lazuli couldn't help the wry smile as she faced Trunks. "You can't let me out of your sight, can you?"

He didn't have his sword and he appeared quite relaxed, a rarity from him. "I can't get you off my mind."

"Well, I can't blame you. I'd be disappointed in myself if you could after last night."

"Not a chance," Trunks said and he took in a deep breath, realising what he was about to say and what they meant for their future. "I meant what I said last night, Lazuli. I want to be with you."

She quirked her eyebrow, keeping her impassive look in place to test the truth of his words. "Really? Just because I'm an Android and can go for ages-"

"That's not what I mean. I mean that I actually want to try this thing with you," he said. "I want to give us a chance and see where it takes us."

"So, let me get this straight: even after everything I've done to you, you still want to pursue some kind of an actual relationship with me?" Lazuli questioned.

She wouldn't turn it down completely, but she was quite reserved on the whole notion; after all, she wasn't sure if Trunks was truly committed to his proposal and hence her questioning. Even though she knew she had changed and they had gotten closer than before, she needed him to understand exactly what he was getting himself into and with who; if he wasn't on board 100%, it wasn't going to work out in the long run and this was something she wanted to last.

Trunks contemplated her question. Yes, she had a point, given she had caused so much misery in his life and was the reason his childhood had been utterly terrible and traumatic. But given how she had willingly changed (and even how 17 had given up his life), it made him realise that they were victims of Gero's lunacy and given the chance, they could be valued people. Lazuli was quite different from before and it had taken her to be absorbed by Cell and potentially lost for good for Trunks to realise this truth. They had built a certain kind of intimacy together and the next step was quite logical; Trunks knew he had every right to be resistant to the idea, but he was actually and eventually warming up to it. She wasn't the same person as before and he couldn't imagine his life without her and he wasn't just thinking about the sex either. He actually wanted to be with her.

It was crazy, completely and utterly crazy, that out of all the people in the world, it was the Android he wanted to be with and experience what a relationship would be like between them.

"Yes, I do," Trunks said. "Believe me, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why, but I can at least admit that you've changed for the better and you're apologetic about the past."

"I was actually expecting something along the lines of 'oh baby, I can't get enough of you, I need you', not 'you're not the same person anymore and I like it'," Lazuli teased. "Also, can we not do this where my brother died? Let's go somewhere else," she added when Trunks went to retort.

He could agree there and he allowed her to take the lead away from the ocean. They followed the coastline until they came to a beach and Lazuli descended first. She was tempted to take her boots off, since she did like the feel of sand between her toes, but with the 'heaviness' of their discussion about to take place, any pastime amusements would have to wait.

"So, just to reiterate, you actually want more than a basic relationship with me?" Lazuli questioned. "This same thing that you shot down initially; you've changed your mind."

Why was she making this difficult? Had he not made it obvious enough?

"I know, it seems unbelievable after everything we've been through together, but not all of it has been bad," Trunks said. "I'm willing to put the past behind me; you were right, I've clung to it too much…and…I forgive you, Lazuli."

Her eyes widened in surprise. It had been quite literally a year since she apologised and while she hadn't expected anything in return at the time, after a year without a reply, she figured his grudge-holding skills were unmeasurable. So to finally hear those words…it brought a relief to Lazuli she didn't know she needed and it took a weight off her shoulders.

"I…I appreciate that," the Android said softly and her face hardened again. "The answer is still no."

Trunks' shoulders sagged at the response. "Is there a reason?"

"Apart from the obvious? I don't think you honestly mean that. I think that you are saying that solely so you can have another crack at this," she responded, pointing at her body, "and I have no desire to be a simple toy for you to use and throw away. You need to consider my feelings as well."

"I'm trying to and I want to do better than before, but I don't know how. I'm not experienced in this matter at all; all I know is that I want to give us a shot."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Lazuli asked, her fears spilling out of her mouth. "Isn't that another reason why you vetoed it in the first place? Because you thought it wouldn't work? What about your mother? And the others? You didn't want them to know about us, so has that changed?"

"We don't know until we try," Trunks answered as honestly as he could. "And if it doesn't, maybe we could still be…not bitter about it. As for the others, well, Ocarin already knows about us. I told him. But as for my mother? We can tell her when the time is right."

Lazuli mulled it over, or at least pretended to mull it over. She knew her answer, but she still had one important question left. "And what about Pan?"

"Pan?"

"Yes, Pan, aka the daughter of the guy I killed. You think she's gonna be happy if she sees you with me? You still haven't gotten over Gohan's death; you think she's gonna be any different?"

"Pan doesn't hate you," Trunks said. "She just needs time to come to terms with the truth. We won't spring it on her until she's ready. And yes, I know I haven't gotten over his death and I probably never will, but I know you are remorseful about it and that's enough for me."

Lazuli chewed her bottom lip. Trunks found it cute and was surprised he wasn't repulsed by his feelings on it. That could only mean that his desires and feelings for her was actually real, not some figment of his imagination; he wasn't disgusted by these thoughts either, if anything, they encouraged him.

"I tell you what," Lazuli finally decided. "You take me out to dinner tonight. Show me that you do care for me for more than just the sex and maybe I'll consider your offer. You make it a good night and your chances of me saying yes are high. Do we have a deal?"

Trunks had never taken a woman out to dinner before, never had the chance and had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he replied all the same. "Yes, we have a deal. Uh…do you have a certain place in mind?"

Lazuli again quirked an eyebrow. Clearly he had no experience in this. "You're the one arranging the date; you pick the place. And make it a good one. The more expensive, the better."

He sweat-dropped. "Very well…I'll…work something out. Uh, I'll see you…at, um…six?"

Kami, he was hopeless. Lazuli rolled her eyes towards the heavens, seeking assistance. "Six sounds great."

"Okay…great," Trunks said as he floated into the sky, eager to start on preparations.

Lazuli watched him go and when he disappeared from sight, she sighed. _"That boy is gonna need all the help he can get. Gohan, if you're listening, please help your hopeless student."_

-X-

To say he was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

Ever since he returned home, Trunks had worked non-stop to find a place for his date with Lazuli. Trying to book a restaurant on such short notice wasn't easy, despite usage of his family name, but he was elated when he finally found one that would suit Lazuli's expensive taste and there was an opening available at the right time. Swift as a shadow, he booked it immediately.

Then there was trying to find an outfit for the night.

It was a formal restaurant, but Trunks had no clothes for such a place, having never gone to one before. He was more comfortable in casual restaurants, so a high-end one a whole new experience for him and he was determined to make it right for Lazuli's sake. It was what she wanted and he had every intention of carrying out her wish.

He was lucky to find a place that was able to fit him for a suit, going for a designer-brand midnight purple shirt, black slacks and jacket combination that did make him want to cry at the pricing, but he bought it regardless. However, by the time he was finished and returned home, his mother had started her system checks and since he had promised to help her, Trunks set about his work, hoping to get it done in time so he could prepare for his date. It was easy, after all, since he knew the reason behind the strange noises and simply resolved to himself to try and keep the noise down next time he had Lazuli in his room, so as to not disturb his mother.

However, house rules decreed that he had to tell Bulma that he intended to head out into the night; even though he was an adult and quite capable of handling himself, Trunks knew that his mother worried about him and he could respect her wishes.

"So, uh, Mom," he began halfway through the check-up, since nothing was actually out of whack. "I'm going out tonight."

"Going out?" Bulma questioned. Since when did her son go out? He was such a recluse that he found it difficult to socialise with others, unless that had changed recently. A smile crossed her face. "Have you met someone?"

He blushed. "Uh, yeah, you could say that. I'm going to meet…her."

Now her smile widened and turned wicked. "Ohh, Trunks, my big boy is all grown up now. So tell me, what's her name?"

He swallowed, hoping to shut this conversation down quickly. "Uh…Mai. I met her a while back."

"Are you two dating? How come I've just heard about this? Where are you taking her? Wait, when can I meet her? I hope she's nice."

Trunks nervously rubbed his hand through his hair. "Hold your horses, Mom. You'll meet her soon enough…uh…it's just…it's very new and I…want to make sure, uh, everything's right before I introduce you to her. Sound fair?"

Bulma harrumphed good-naturedly. "Very well. I can wait. I'm just happy that you're finally meeting new people. Well, you have fun tonight, although not too much fun, alright?" she winked at him and he blushed even harder.

"Moooom," he whined. "Why do you have to be awkward?"

"It's my job."

Even with his mother's 'knowledge', it still didn't calm Trunks' nerves as the appointed time drew near. Once the system check was done, he decided to try and calm his nerves with some training. It worked…until he had to leave the chamber and then his nerves went haywire again, especially when he checked the time and saw it was time to start getting ready.

Kami, he was so nervous about this and he couldn't work out why. He reasoned that it was the first date he'd ever been on and he was scared he would mess up somehow; he tried to reason that even if he did mess up, it wouldn't jeopardise his relationship with Lazuli…too much.

When he took a shower, Trunks decided to approach the date like a training session and shoved all his fears and insecurities to the side, relying on his meditation techniques to calm himself and from there, he had not a single though of anxiety as he made himself presentable for the evening.

Then, he picked her up…

After making a call to confirm the booking, Trunks checked the time and decided to pick Lazuli up. He had butterflies in his stomach as he left his home and made his way to her room, but he kept repeating a mantra to calm his nerves, praying that tonight would go smoothly. He reached her room, knocked and waited patiently. When the door finally opened (his nerves started going crazy again with the waiting and he presumed she did it on purpose), Trunks' jaw dropped and he nearly lost his cool.

Lazuli was stunning.

Beautiful.

Elegant.

All the words in the world that could describe her beauty and still wouldn't do her justice.

Everything about her, from her hair, to her make-up and to her clothes, was flawless. He lost all breath in his lungs from the sight of her. Her short black dress clung to her body and accentuated every curve. Her make-up was expertly applied, emphasising her looks and making her more gorgeous than ever. She had put the effort in and it made Trunks feel like an underdressed lesser being trying to appease a goddess – he quickly shook those thoughts and held his hand out to her.

"Wow," he greeted once air had returned to his lungs and his brain could operate properly again. "Wow. You look…wow...amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," Lazuli smirked fondly at him and she meant it. He had scrubbed up quite well and looked very handsome indeed; he had certainly surpassed her expectations so far. "Shall we?"

"Yes, definitely, we shall," Trunks eagerly replied as her hand slid into his. "I hope you don't mind flying."

"Well, if you ruin my hair after the amount of time I spent on getting it done, I'm going to be pissed."

He gave a nervous laugh and slowly ascended with her, keeping to a slow enough speed that it wouldn't disturb her hair, but quick enough to make the reservations on time. The flight was silent and Trunks took in the sights of people on the streets below as a way to quell the butterflies. Lazuli noticed his nervousness and his attempts to hide it and she turned sideways to face him.

"Hey, don't fret," she said. "I'm an easy girl to please. It'll be fine. We'll have a good time tonight."

"I know," Trunks replied. "It's just…I've never done this before."

"Well, neither have I."

He looked surprised, but then he conceded; she never went on a date because she killed them instead. While the thought did make him a touch uncomfortable, it surprisingly put him at ease.

They were both new to this.

They soon arrived at their destination and as they were lead to their table, Lazuli was in awe of the place. It was definitely high-end and expensive; she hadn't expected that he would actually go this far for her, but it showed that he had put in the effort.

"Well, you've certainly picked a fine place," Lazuli commented as she perused the wine menu.

"It wasn't easy trying to find a place on short notice, but this one was my fifth attempt," Trunks said, also doing the same. He wasn't a drinker by any means, not fond of being impaired in any way, but he figured he could make an exception for tonight. "I'll say this: money talks."

He settled on a white wine, while Lazuli selected a red. "Indeed. So, any other plans for the evening or is it just dinner?"

He blushed. "Uh, to be perfectly honest, I hadn't thought that far ahead. My main focus was this, so I didn't think of anything else."

"Great, because I know this place we could go to afterwards. Have ourselves some fun," she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. He swallowed hard. Kami, was she trying to kill him?

Their drinks arrived, along with a main course menu and Trunks took a gulp of his wine as he used his menu to ignore Lazuli's coy smile. She had no need to eat, but it was on his coin, so she picked one of the more expensive dishes that sounded nice. He was a simple man, so he chose a simple one, although he did order a side dish given his Saiyan appetite.

"So, uh, how are you?" Trunks awkwardly asked and immediately he felt silly for saying it. He knew what he wanted to say; he was just having trouble articulating it properly. She was really messing with his mind, making it hard for him to think.

Thankfully, she seemed to pick up on his intentions. "Fine, I guess," she replied. "I mean, it's one thing to lose your brother, but it's another when you lose him again. This whole coping thing…I'm not used to it. You'd think I would be after the first time, but I guess I'm not."

"We'd never get over it; we just…kinda…deal, I guess," Trunks said. "Time goes on and all that."

"Yes, I suppose. You know, it's too early for the heavy stuff. So, you have a new form now?"

He could agree there and so he readily replied. "Yes, yes I do. I guess you could call Super Saiyan 3 and it's…very different. The power in immense, but it strains me to maintain it. I'll have to find a way to circumvent it because it's quite strong and can be useful in a fight."

"You Saiyans and your numbering of transformations," Lazuli teased playfully. "Honestly, they don't strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. 'This is Super Saiyan 3. Tremble'."

"If you have better suggestions, I'm open to hearing them."

She pondered for a moment. "Well, you already have Super Saiyan and Ascended Super Saiyan. Your second form I would call Super Saiyan Rage, because it seems to build off rage, so it's adept and as for Super Saiyan 3…Ultimate Super Saiyan?"

Trunks made a face at that. "It sounds…tacky. I like Super Saiyan Rage though. It fits the transformation."

"See, I am more than just a pretty face," she smiled.

It was a genuine smile, a rarity to see on her face, but every time it appeared, it made Trunks' heart skip a beat and he couldn't help but smile back. Their food soon arrived and Trunks did his best to show his manners while out in public and not eat like a typical Saiyan, knowing that it would put Lazuli off. She didn't seem to notice, too focused on the sensations exploding on her tongue and she sighed in delight. The food was absolutely delicious and worth every zeni she was making him spend.

She would definitely not say no to come to this restaurant again.

The evening passed quite well as the two ate and made comfortable small talk. In fact, it had been going so well that once they were finished and it was time to leave, Trunks felt upset at the prospect of the night being over. Although he balked when he was presented with the bill, he hid it well as he paid, knowing that the evening had pleased Lazuli and he had enjoyed himself, so why not fork out?

"So, about that place I mentioned earlier," Lazuli said, clinging to his arm as they left the restaurant. "The night is still young. You wanna go?"

"Of course," Trunks replied. "Lead the way."

She smiled gleefully and took his hand, weaving him across the streets until they came to a nightclub.

"Uh, Laz, don't you think we're a touch overdressed for this place?" Trunks asked unsurely.

She took his jacket off and placed it in his arms, then undid a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"There, now you look perfect."

With the night still being young, the line-up didn't take long to clear and as soon as they were inside, Lazuli made a beeline for the bar, with Trunks trailing behind her. The loud noise and bright lights served to make him uncomfortable, but Lazuli appeared to be at ease, despite her well-known hatred of humans. And given the place was crowded and still filling up, he worried that she was going to get annoyed and start blasting people.

"What made you want to come here?" Trunks had to shout over the music, pressing against her as she ordered a drink. "You hate people."

"Yes, but the drinks are cheap and this is not a bad place. They actually play decent music here," Lazuli replied as she handed Trunks a drink. "Here. As a thank you for tonight."

He accepted the glass and took a sip. It was sweet, with a strong aftertaste that made him shudder. Given that he barely touched alcohol, it was no surprise. Lazuli simply chuckled at his reaction, downing the rest of her drink and requesting a second order. Trunks nursed his drink, simply feeling at unease with his surroundings. With a sigh, he downed his glass in one go, resisting the urge to retch as the alcohol burned his throat. Almost immediately, he could feel the tingles of relaxation in his body as it loosened up from the alcohol in his system and without thinking, he accepted a second glass from Lazuli. She smirked, already on her third, and she grabbed his hand, taking him out onto the dance floor.

"Laz," he groaned. "I can't dance."

She looped her arms around his neck, swaying her hips to the music with all the grace and beauty she'd been afforded with and again, it left him star-struck. "It's alright. I can show you."

She guided his free hand to her hip and he took a gulp of his drink to calm his nerves. She was so close to him, so close and he could feel the heat burning between them, heat that had nothing to do with the crowd hemming them from all sides. Lazuli looked into his eyes with an intense gaze, the pair slowly losing themselves to their environment. The music and people were mere background noise as Trunks swayed awkwardly at first, then slowly gained a rhythm with Lazuli guiding him. The heat continued to build between them, continued to overtake them, continued to push them together.

She inclined her head, parted her lips slightly and she was so damn inviting, it was intoxicating. Unable to help himself and probably fuelled by the alcohol in his body (he was such a damn lightweight), Trunks took the initiative, pressing his lips to hers. She responded in kind with passion, pressing herself closer against his body as much as she could; he pulled her just as tight and he kissed her with all the desire and need in the world, with her reacting hungrily.

Nothing else mattered, there was only her, there was only them; two souls mingling together, their only focus were each other as they lost themselves in the rapture.

* * *

A/N: I honestly have no idea how a date works, so I just winged it.


	34. Discovery

To say Bulma had been busy was quite an understatement.

She had been working virtually non-stop ever since the incident with Super 17, not only in repairing the devastation that'd been wrought, but also in studying Lazuli's Hell duplicate to understand her creation and functions better and piecing 16's face back together so she could reactivate him.

All had been delicate, time-consuming work and two months had flown her by without her fully realising it. It was only when she finished her work on 16 that she discovered how long it been and she buried her guilt in taking so long for him under the reasoning that the civilians who'd suffered in the battle needed her help more. That was her rational as she disconnected the wires and prepared to wake the giant Android up, pleased with her handiwork.

His eyes fluttered open like he was coming out a deep sleep and they flashed red once, indicating his activation. Slowly, 16 sat up and took his surroundings, until he laid eyes on Bulma and a small smile came to his face. She always did like it when he smiled; it made him look less robotic and more human.

"Bulma," he greeted fondly and then his smile faltered as his recent memory activated. "I failed. You should not have restored me. I am a liability."

"Chin up, 16," Bulma said. "Just because you got killed doesn't mean I should leave you as scrap metal. You are my friend and I help my friends."

"Regardless, I am not viable for a fight. I am not strong enough, especially now that I have lost the Big Gete Star's chip."

"Helloooo. Did you forget that you're in the presence of a genius?" Bulma pointed out. "I did some tweaking when I was putting you back together, so now, your power is greater than before."

"Will it be enough to allow me to keep protecting the planet?" 16 asked.

"I can't answer that for you. Only time will tell, but I hope it's far, far away. I'm tired of Earth getting attacked."

The Android nodded in agreement. "Very well. I thank you for your help, Bulma. It is greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome, ya big lug," the scientist replied with a friendly jab to his shoulder. One of her computers beeped and she immediately went to it. "Huh. Just as I thought."

"What is it?" 16 asked.

"Based on what Trunks told me about Lazuli's duplicate, she is meant to bond with her on a molecular level to increase her power. Some of her components aren't even from this world. She's an interesting combination, that's for sure."

That was when 16 finally noticed the Machine Mutant being kept in stasis nearby. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"Well, I had to completely deactivate her to prevent any chance of her waking up and going on a rampage," Bulma explained. "But I intended to find a way to fuse her cells to Lazuli and give her a sort of transformation. So she could be regular, normal Lazuli and if needed, she could transform into her super state because that power will be imbedded in her body."

"That would mean you have to completely destroy this duplicate in order to fuse her to Lazuli. What if the remnants of the duplicate attempt to overtake Lazuli's mind? It could potentially make her a dangerous risk."

"Completely deactivated, remember? It's basically dead, so there's no chance of that. Lazuli will remain one hundred per cent in control and the transformation is at her will. If she wants it, that is. I have yet to ask her."

"I do not know if she would accept," 16 said. "This is a creation of Doctor Gero and you know how much she hates him. It would be a permanent reminder of him."

"To be fair, her existence and abilities are permanent reminders of him."

"I concede your point."

"Great. All there's left now is to see what she says."

"And if she says no?"

Bulma glanced at the static Machine Mutant. "Then I'll destroy it. Come on, let's go and meet the others. Some of them, like my son, probably aren't even awake yet."

She left her lab with 16 trailing behind her and she made her way towards the bedrooms, although the giant Android decided to wait in the kitchen. Even though her son was used to waking up early and sleeping sporadically due to training and the Android threat, ever since peace was first brought to the world, he had been taking advantage of sleeping in whenever he could. Not that Bulma had any problem with it: her son deserved it after everything he had done for the world, the life he'd been forced to live through, and she too enjoyed the luxury of sleeping in if she could.

"Trunks, time to wake up," Bulma called out, knocking on his bedroom door. "It's nearly nine thirty: you can't sleep the entire day away."

No answer. She waited a full minute and knocked again. Another minute passed and Trunks still didn't answer. She wondered briefly if he was even in the room and decided to check. Fingers crossed she didn't see something she shouldn't, Bulma opened the door and sure enough, her son wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room. Just as she figured he would be in the gravity room, the en suite door opened and Lazuli stepped out, wearing one of Trunks' Capsule Corps shirts as she brushed her teeth. She spotted Bulma and simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh…have you seen Trunks?" the scientist asked.

Lazuli raised her finger to signal 'wait', wandered back into the en suite to wash her mouth out and returned to the bedroom. "Training. I'm surprised he got up early. He was so worn out after last night."

Bulma frowned at that comment, especially when the corner of Lazuli's mouth twitched mischievously. "Uh…is there…something going on that I don't know about?"

"What, he hasn't told you, even after all this time?"

"Told me what?"

"And here I thought you were a genius. Is it not obvious?"

Bulma processed everything and her mouth dropped open as her eyes widened in surprise, her mind coming to a shocking conclusion. "You…and Trunks? What? How long? WHAT?"

Lazuli winced at the volume. "No need to shout. Yes, your son and I, ever since the Chamber."

Bulma felt light-headed. As much as she tolerated and actually didn't mind the female Android, it was still mind-boggling to know that her son…really? "What about…what's her name…Mai?"

The Android's eyes narrowed. "Actually, that was just a ruse so Trunks could tell you he was going out on a date, except that it was me he was taking out. He didn't want you to freak if he told the truth. I don't know what he was so worried about."

"Lazuli, I like you and all, but YOU AND MY SON? IN MY HOUSE?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you done? Whatever I ate last night didn't agree with me and I am definitely not in the most pleasant mood to deal with any misplaced anger. Okay?"

Bulma calmed down, although she still had the appearance of a raging bull. "He's in the gravity room, you say?"

"Bulma, he's a grown man capable of making his own decisions, no matter how hopeless he is at it. If you want to yell at him, you go right ahead. I'm not going to be your punching bag in the process."

"You think I'm mad about the fact that he chose you?" Bulma asked and Lazuli tilted her head, as if to say 'aren't you?'. "I'm mad that he lied to me about seeing a different girl. I'm mad that he didn't tell me about this in the first place and resorted to sneaking around in my house and I'm…just shocked by the whole thing."

"Well…surprise. And honestly, Bulma, how would you have reacted if Trunks told you about us when it first began? It's not like we've had the greatest relationship, so I can see why he kept it a secret."

The Android had a point. Bulma figured she probably would've blown a greater fuse if she had known earlier. Even though she was on friendly terms with the Android, the scientist still harboured ill thoughts towards her; scars that would always remain, even though Bulma tried to move past it. At times it was difficult, but she knew that brooding wouldn't bring her friends or Vegeta back; she simply had to make do with what she had. So while she didn't hate Lazuli anymore and was quite willing to forgive her, it was still confronting to learn her son was…sleeping with the Android.

But Lazuli was also right: Trunks was an adult and capable of making his own decisions, even if they were poor. She never would've thought that her son would choose the Android, but perhaps the whole 'falling for former genocidal maniacs' thing ran in the family. Regardless, Bulma knew she had to let him make his own choices and the anger evaporated.

"Very well. All I ask is that you look after my son and that you treat him well. That said, I hope that he's treating you well also." Lazuli grinned widely and Bulma definitely didn't want to know the meaning behind that smile. "Anyhow, I have something I wanted to ask you."

Lazuli's eyebrows drew together. "Oh, really? What?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Pausing only to throw on a pair of pants, Lazuli followed the scientist down to the kitchen, where she was ecstatic to see the repaired 16 and even though she felt guilty at his death, her joy at seeing him shoved that all aside.

"16," Lazuli greeted with a smile. "It's so good to see you again. Bulma did a fantastic job."

"She is quite phenomenal," 16 agreed.

"Thank you guys, but enough with the sweet talk," Bulma said. "That's not what I wanted to show you. Well, it was one of the things, so now that's out of the way, let's keep moving."

Lazuli was curious to know what the older woman had in mind. As they descended towards the laboratory, her thoughts touched upon her Machine Mutant duplicate, wondering if Bulma had something planned for her clone.

"Based on what I've been told and the research I've gathered, this is meant to assimilate with you and transform you into a more powerful being," Bulma started as she rounded the stasis chamber, Lazuli on the other side as she stared at her clone. "I would like to assimilate your duplicate into your very being and make it a part of you, therefore giving you the ability to take that form at your will."

"What?" Lazuli questioned in surprise. "Is that even possible? What if she tries to control me?"

Bulma waved her hand. "Not going to happen. You will be completely in control. She won't even exist; you'll still remain the same, you are using her body and power for your own. Trust me, it's possible. I've ran the calculations multiple times and I am convinced I can make this happen. Biology may not be my area of expertise, but with Gero's old notes and everything else I've learnt, I can do it."

Lazuli hovered a hand over the Machine Mutant. She wouldn't remember her time as Super 18, only certain feelings that her subconscious tried to exert over the Android, but she was aware of the power of the transformation. Power that could match and exceed a Super Saiyan 3. That said, Lazuli couldn't help but wonder about the ethics of the offer, which she acknowledged was quite ironic. But as she gave it some thought, she concluded that Gero had helped create Hell 18 as a means to regain his control over her and nearly succeeded; if she basically absorbed Hell 18 and controlled that power, then it would be shoving the middle finger in Gero's face and there was nothing she loved more than sticking it to her creator.

Not only that, but it would put her on par with Trunks and give her an advantage against him next time he thought it would be funny to turn into a Super Saiyan 3 during a sparring session.

"Yes, I'll do it," Lazuli consented. "When can we start?"

"Oh, well, I haven't gotten that part ready yet; I just had the test finalised," Bulma said. "But give me the rest of the day to set it up and we can do it tonight, if that's okay with you."

The Android reaffirmed her decision with a nod. Gero tried to control her and now she was taking that power for herself, to use it as she saw fit, none of which lined up with Gero's intentions.

Excited about the prospect of immense power, Lazuli left Bulma to her work and headed up to the kitchen, where she dug around in the fridge until she found what she was looking for: a jar of pickles and the mayonnaise bottle. 16 watched her with curiosity as she slathered the pickles and devoured them.

"That is a strange combination," he commented.

She shrugged lightly. "Just a craving I've got. It's strange though; I don't normally eat so I don't know why I'm eating now. Might have something to do with the dinner dates I've been on."

"Oh. Have you and Trunks worked something out?"

"We've been working on something. It's nothing really official just yet because I'm petty and dragging it out. He's quite patient about it, surprisingly. That means he is genuine about me."

"Then perhaps it is time to make it official," 16 suggested. "It appears there is nothing stopping it, unless you are holding back for a reason."

"It's what I've wanted," Lazuli said. "We've been going on dates and they've been really nice; they make me feel almost human and it adds something that was missing from my life. I'm not exactly big on the whole romance side of things, but it's nice knowing I belong, that I have something I can cling to. My future doesn't have to be as ugly as my past."

"And he definitely feels the same way?"

"That's what is the most surprisingly to me, after everything I've done to him. His thoughts of hatred appear to be non-existent and he seems to have move past all that. He was the one to initiate it after the ordeal with my brother, wanting to give it a shot. It still puzzles me as to why."

"And that is what is holding you back?" 16 concluded.

Again, she shrugged lightly. "We've hated each other for so long, I didn't think this would be possible. The Chamber changed us, 16…and I am enjoying our time together. It's nice, but I…I do want it to be official, to actually explore whatever this is completely."

"Ask him. You have the time today to do it. Ask him. What do you have to lose?"

Lazuli thought about Pan. They had been slowly repairing their relationship since the Android resumed her activities with Trunks; the pair intended to put the past behind them and move forward and Lazuli could admit she was fond of the child. She still felt the guilt of killing Gohan, but she tried to push that aside and focus instead on making it up to the young girl.

"It's worth a shot," Lazuli agreed. "I'll talk to him."

-X-

"You're right," Trunks said. "Today is too beautiful to be spent inside training."

He paid the admittance fee and they stepped into the fairground. After her talk with 16, Lazuli had dragged Trunks out of the gravity chamber, intent on getting to the bottom of their relationship, although she covered it up by suggesting they get out of the house. Trunks agreed and offered the fairground as something to do. Now that they were here, Lazuli felt uncharacteristically nervous and her stomach threateningly roiled; she needed something to keep her occupied.

"Hey, cotton candy," Trunks cried. "Want some?"

"Sure."

She waited while he went to the kiosk, wringing her hands together and in the end, she crossed her arms over her chest. Trunks soon returned with a stick each; she truly liked the confectionary, since she enjoyed the way it tasted on her tongue and the loss of it actually made her resent killing too humans…only for a while and then 17 convinced her to continue.

Lazuli sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked.

"It's…nothing."

"Something is bothering you, Laz. You can tell me."

Every time he used that nickname, she couldn't help but smile. It made her feel validated. "I have to ask you, Trunks: this thing with me; is it really what you want?"

He frowned. "I wouldn't keep taking you out on dates if I didn't."

"Even after everything I've done to you, you still want this with me? Even though there are better choices out there for you, ones that haven't caused you so much misery and pain?"

"I thought we agreed to put the past behind us. I know you are not the same anymore. You've changed and there is something between us that is more than physical. I really do want to give us a shot."

To further his point, he took her hand in his, stepping into her personal space and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Lazuli smiled fondly at the touching gesture and felt her worries drift away.

"Where is this coming from?" Trunks wondered. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be with you."

"Well, it's not exactly official because we've never really spoken about it," Lazuli said. "Also, your mom knows about us."

"Oh," the half-Saiyan blanched. "How'd she take it?"

"Well, she was quite upset at first, probably because she thought I'm not right for you, but she calmed down in the end. Maybe that's where it came from, the whole feeling inadequate for you."

"Not to mention that I did kill you," Trunks added. "Not exactly the best foundation for a relationship. Then again, my dad came to Earth, threatening to destroy it and was responsible for the death of my mom's ex and yet, they still got together."

"Yes, but didn't you say it was only a short-lived affair?"

"Yeah, but they were still together when I left the past, so I imagine it has worked out for them."

"That's nice. So, uh, back to before: you think we can make this work?" Lazuli asked. "Because I want it to. I can't explain why, because by all rights, this shouldn't even be happening and yet it is and I want it."

Trunks nodded. "I understand because we've hated each other for so long, but I know it doesn't have to stay that way. How does that help us if we constantly hate? I like that it has changed; it's not something I would've expected to happen, ever, but I'm willing to make it official if you are."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Lazuli questioned again. "This is me, remember?"

"I know and I'm still willing. I have realised I do care about you, Lazuli, and I want this."

In response, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Trunks wasn't prepared for the sudden burst of emotion, but he responded quickly by kissing her just as deeply, completely oblivious to the people around them. Not that he cared, not when he had Lazuli in his arms.

"Thank you," Lazuli said when they broke apart, her voice quivering with emotion. "It means a lot."

"So, I guess it's official then," Trunks said, revelling in the feel of her in his arms. "You and me, together. It's not what I ever thought would happen, but I'm actually kinda glad it did."

"Me too," she admitted and it gave her a warm, fuzzy feel inside that she happily welcomed. She was no longer the cold, sadistic death machine. She was an Android with feelings, experiencing them for the first time and where the old her would've rejected them due to relating them to humans, the new her embraced them. "So, this is what it feels like? I like it."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Trunks said, still holding her hand. "You wanna go on one of the rides? I know it's pointless since we can fly, but let's have some fun."

Despite the confirmation, her stomach still felt queasy and Lazuli shook her head. "Actually, I'm just content to walking around and savouring what we have, if that's okay with you?"

Trunks tilted his head as he studied her. There was still a sign of uneasiness in her body language, but he decided to forgo another round of questioning and humour her. "Sure. We can do that."

"Thank you," Lazuli said. "So, Maze of Mirrors?"

-X-

"Are you ready to do this?" Bulma asked.

Lazuli nodded and the scientist directed her to the gurney. A second gurney held the Machine Mutant and above both resided Bulma's newest invention to carry out the procedure. Trunks and 16 were to the side, observing the process, the former worried about something going wrong, even though he was confident in his mother's aptitude: after all, she had created a time machine from scrap, so this should be easy for her to perform.

When Trunks and Lazuli arrived together in the laboratory, Bulma had observed how the pair interacted with each other; close to the other with light, affectionate touches when they thought no-one was watching, along with small pleasant smiles and the scientist decided that as long as her son was happy, she could be happy for him.

"Is there anything I should be concerned about?" Lazuli asked.

"Nothing," Bulma said as she adjusted her machine to make sure everything was set up properly. "You might feel a slight tingle when the bonding takes place, but nothing to be worried about. Alright, let's get this show started."

She headed to her computer and started the procedure. The machine scanned both Androids to make sure everything was in order, beginning with a skeletal scan and then a muscle scan. Something flashed on Lazuli's side of the screen and Bulma frowned. To make sure, she ran the scan again; the flash appeared again, signalling something on Lazuli.

 _"That's…strange,"_ Bulma thought. _"What is happening here? Nothing should be coming up. Wait…that is not what I'm thinking it is, is it?"_

She repeated the scan three more times and the flash was still there, confirming its existence. The scientist glanced between Lazuli and the computer several times, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her, but the computer wasn't lying to her. Wanting to confirm it in every way possible, Bulma zoomed in and performed the final intended scan, switching between the two and when nothing changed, her mouth slowly dropped in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Lazuli called out. "Is it meant to take this long?"

"Hm? Oh…uh, no, not at all," Bulma said, her mind distracted by what she was seeing on the computer screen. "If anything, we should've started by now, but…uh…something's come up."

"What's the matter?" Trunks asked and his mother didn't reply. "Mom, is there something wrong?"

"Uh…nothing's wrong, but…we're going to have to cancel the procedure," Bulma answered and she began shutting everything down, doing her best to avoid Lazuli's, and to a lesser extent, Trunks' eyes.

"Mom, can you please tell us what the matter is?"

"Have you experienced any morning sickness?" Bulma asked Lazuli suddenly when she went to slide off the gurney, confused by the older woman's actions.

The Android blinked, caught off-guard by the question. "Uh, yeah, the last few mornings, but I think it's because my body isn't used to eating all of a sudden."

"You've been throwing up?" Trunks asked in confusion. "I didn't think Androids could get sick. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have had a cold a few times, but it's rare and I didn't think it was a big deal, so I never mentioned it, but apparently, it is."

"When was the last time you had your period?" Bulma asked.

"Uh…what?" Lazuli said, embarrassed by the question and a quick glance told her that Trunks felt the exact same way. "Honestly, I don't pay much attention to it. It happens when it happens. What are you getting at, Bulma?"

The scientist bit her lower lip. "Well…I guess I'll be the first to say this, but uh, congratulations…you're pregnant."

A full minute passed before Lazuli finally responded. "Excuse me?"

* * *

A/N: So, uh, what do you think so far on the progress of Trunks and Lazuli's relationship? Does it seem right?


	35. Expecting

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows. Just a warning for this chapter, but there is implications of possible abortion, if that makes some people uncomfortable, but otherwise, all good to go.

* * *

Trunks' head spun as he struggled to process the news. "Uh, what?"

"I second that," Lazuli added. "What? Pregnant? You have got to be joking, Bulma. It's impossible."

Bulma showed them the scan that revealed the tiny blip in Lazuli's abdomen. It was tiny, but there was no mistaking what it was and the colour drained from both Trunks' and Lazuli's faces.

Oh, Kami, no.

"No way," Lazuli said breathlessly. "It…it can't be…it can't be true. I'm an Android!"

"You are a human with cyborg enhancements. Your human parts are still intact and evidently, they still work," Bulma pointed out, her scientist side taking over since her emotions were going all over the place right now. She needed science to help her focus so she could come to grips with her life-altering discovery. She was going to be a grandmother!

Lazuli felt her entire world shattering as the news finally sunk in. She was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside her; her baby with Trunks.

Their baby.

She didn't know what to do, what to think, how to think, what to feel because she was feeling everything and nothing. Everything was conflicting against the other and it filled her mind with too much emotion. A baby. A baby! She had killed babies in the past, seeing them as weak, mewling creatures that humans were pathetically attached to, had even blown up a hospital just for kicks.

She couldn't have a baby. She had been a harbinger of death for so long, she couldn't be responsible for bringing a new life into the world. She didn't deserve the opportunity.

"Trunks, you're being silent," Bulma perceived. "Is there anything you want to say?"

So many thoughts screamed through Trunks' mind like a busy intersection at peak hour. He had so many things to say but couldn't find a single one to speak. In all honesty, he didn't know what to think; his mind was still spinning from the revelation and his chest felt tight, restricting his breathing, the beginning of a panic attack.

"Uh…I, uh…I need some air," he said finally and before either woman could stop him, he sped from the laboratory. Bulma sighed as her son disappeared and she looked at the Android.

"How are you holding up, Lazuli?"

"I think…I need some space for a while," Lazuli said, sifting through her tumultuous thoughts.

She too left the laboratory and Bulma dropped into her chair, sagging against the frame as she gazed at the scan again. 16 was hesitant about his place, but ultimately decided to give the scientist some space and he removed himself, leaving Bulma alone.

When she first discovered she was pregnant, Bulma had been terrified at first because she didn't think she'd be capable of raising a child, especially Vegeta's child. But as the weeks progressed, the fear gave way to eagerness and delight (and disappointment since Vegeta had wanted nothing more with her upon learning the news) and she took it upon herself to learn everything she could about birthing and raising a child. Childbirth had scared her initially, but she didn't let that deter her and the first time she saw her baby on the ultrasound, Bulma had burst into tears of joy, unable to believe that it was her baby and she couldn't wait to meet him.

The day Trunks was born was the greatest day of Bulma's life, marred only by Vegeta's refusal to be there for the birth (she ultimately didn't let it get to her; her baby boy was delivered safe and healthy and that was all that mattered).

And now, her baby boy was all grown up and Bulma was about to become a grandmother. Just like when she first learnt of her own pregnancy, the news came as an unexpected shock and now she was processing it. The thought of a grandchild thrilled her, but at the same time, it was also Lazuli's child and Bulma was apprehensive about the whole thing. The Android had become virtually a different person, but Bulma wasn't sure if she had a maternal bone in body. Hell, she was now concerned that the Android might not even go through with the pregnancy.

It would break Bulma's heart if that became true.

-X-

A baby.

He was going to be a father.

He had not a single clue about fatherhood.

Wind whipped around Trunks from his position atop a skyscraper, the people below scurrying about like ants as he struggled to with the world-changing news.

In all honesty, Trunks didn't know what to think. Something like this had never crossed his mind and even if it had, it wouldn't have been like this. In the peacetime between the Androids' defeat and Cell's, Trunks had considered the possibility of finding someone to settle down with and eventually raise a family. It was all meant to be planned, a gradual plan, something to work his way towards. But as far as plans go, they never went accordingly.

It was sudden, too sudden for him and that wasn't the only thing that he thought about, but also who he was expecting the child with: his childhood nightmare that had just become his girlfriend (it was also the first time Trunks thought of Lazuli like that and wasn't that another train of thought to be dissected?). He had just agreed to enter into a proper relationship with Lazuli and now they were suddenly expecting a child, thrusting them into a position he was sure neither was ready for.

In his mind, it was one thing to date the being responsible for his horrible childhood, but it was a completely different thing to have a child with her. Then again, he should know better, after the number of times they'd copulated without protection, it was bound to happen. He just never really gave it much thought since she was an Android and now he was facing the consequences. When he agreed to make the relationship official, Trunks never thought it'd come to this point so soon or even at all: yes, he was curious to know what a relationship between them would be like, yes he could admit he had some actual feelings for the Android that probably would've remained buried if she had never been absorbed by Cell because she was a completely different person to before and he wanted to know that person better and experience what a relationship was like.

The way Trunks figured, if it didn't work out, then it would be okay, it wouldn't matter too much and he wouldn't have to worry too much about how it would go. He hadn't given too much thought to the future and where they would end up (he'd never had the time), but now that Lazuli was pregnant, he would have to. Whether this would make or break them was a different story.

Even if he did want children, Trunks never would've thought that Lazuli would be the one to birth them. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she'd be the one to be the mother to his child, especially after _everything_ he'd gone through at her hands while growing up and had only just gotten into a position where he could be comfortable with actually dating her. He hadn't looked at it as anything long-term, but now with a child on the way…

He had a child on the way.

His child.

He was going to be a father. There was going to be a child that was his, that would call him "Dad", a child of Saiyan blood, a child that would actually have a father. While Trunks was scared that he'd be terrible at fatherhood, he also knew that he wouldn't be like his own father. As much as he loved and respected his father, Vegeta wasn't exactly a role model for fatherhood, but Trunks didn't hold that against the Saiyan Prince, given what he'd gone through as a child. But damn, what Trunks wouldn't give for any advice right now, if either Vegeta or Gohan were still around.

How does one deal with the news of expecting a child with someone they used to hate?

The layers of responsibility now weighed on Trunks' shoulders, but he knew he couldn't abandon this child. It was his, regardless of who the mother was, and he was going to do his absolute best to make sure this child didn't suffer the same horrors that he did. He accepted every responsibility that came with this new role and he intended to raise his kid to the best of his ability and be involved in every aspect that he could, no matter what.

But while he was willing to do that, Trunks began to wonder what Lazuli would be like as a mother. While she was not the cold and sadistic killing machine as before, he felt that she wouldn't take to parenthood as easily as he might and that wasn't a slight against her; that was how she was. He knew she wasn't entirely heartless, but this was something entirely else: this was being responsible for a life that depended completely on them and he could only hope that she wanted to join him in the challenge.

That is, if she wanted to go through with the pregnancy and the thought that she wouldn't want to clamped a cold hand around his heart and squeezed it tight.

-X-

Water lapped at the sand, waves rolling along the horizon and crashing against each other, the scenery an accurate representation of Lazuli's mind. She refused to look at her stomach, refused to acknowledge the life growing within her, even though it was all she could think about.

There was life within her body, a parasite that would use her body to grow and sustain itself and finally force its way out of her body like a scene from a horror movie. The imagery sent shudders through her and she felt repulsed by the whole concept.

All the more reason to somehow get rid of the child.

But there was a small part of her that simply refused to go through with that idea and Lazuli tried to ignore it entirely, but it was there in the back of her mind and rebuffed any attempt to shut it down.

Lazuli simply wasn't mother material; she could not see herself in that role in any way. There was too much blood staining her soul, a number of children among her victims and therefore she had no right to bring a life into the world when she had ended so many for her own sadistic pleasure.

How could she, a former scourge on the human race, be responsible for a baby?

She did not deserve the opportunity.

Lazuli caved in and looked down at her stomach. Training her senses, she could detect the small energy within her womb, a tiny spark, but she could already see the potential there. A child of her and Trunks' doing, a combination of them both. It was unfeasible that an Android could conceive, but she had unintentionally done just that and now she was conflicted over what to do next.

Did she want this child? The simple answer was no, basically because she did not want to be a mother and she couldn't justify any reason why she should when there were so many reasons why she shouldn't.

But there was that voice that she was trying so hard to ignore, pleading with her to please, please don't get rid of it, to please keep it, no doubt a result of her attempt at a new life. If she had been her old self, the blip in her body would no longer exist, but she wasn't that same person anymore and yet, Lazuli couldn't see herself as a mother; she wasn't fit for the role, but at the same time, she found herself wondering: would the child have her eyes or Trunks'? Her hair colour, his or a combination of the two? Boy or girl? What would their personality be like? How strong could they be when they grow up? Being part-Saiyan, would they be able to achieve Super Saiyan?

Lazuli gently traced her fingers over her stomach and she could feel the life there. The whole idea of raising a child seemed so domestic to her, something that rubbed the Android the wrong way, despite the fact she had entered into a relationship with Trunks. She had merely wanted to experience what it would be like, but never imagined that this would be the result. She had no long-term plan for the relationship, but now there was one if she chose to go through with the pregnancy.

She couldn't be this child's mother; it deserved someone better than her, someone who hadn't delighted in spilling blood for nearly two decades. How many young lives had she ended in her spree? Children who never got the chance to grow up and experience life because she had vaporised them for fun and here she was now with the prospect of a child of her own. It wasn't right, she had no right, she should not be allowed to continue this pregnancy.

And yet…

This child was innocent. This child had nothing to do with her bloody past and therefore was free of her sins. It didn't choose her as its mother; she had chosen to partake in its creation, however unknowing of the result, and now there could be a kid who would call her 'Mommy' and love her unconditionally, even though Lazuli felt she'd be terrible at being a mother, but her lips twitched at the possible joy the child could give her. The smile didn't last long as she fell back into her previous thoughts. But as much as she felt like she shouldn't have this child because she knew she couldn't give it everything it needed, she couldn't bear the thought of ridding it. She had killed too many children, their deaths weighing on her soul, so what right did she have to do the same here?

This child had done nothing wrong and while one soul couldn't make up for the countless others, perhaps her baby could be the start of something new, the true start of Lazuli's redemption. If she gave this kid a chance to live and experience life, even if she might be a terrible parent, then perhaps it could make up for the lives she had callously destroyed.

Lazuli sighed. Her child deserved better, but maybe it was possible. Maybe she could do this. If Trunks was willing to be on-board with her about this, then she could do it. She could give this child the best chance at life, unlike her victims. It wouldn't erase the blood, but it would be a start.

But would Trunks even want a child with her, despite making their relationship official? Would this push him away because the thought of raising a child with her repulse him? Lazuli couldn't imagine any other reaction from him and even if he was willing to go through with it…it sounded so promising that it actually made her heart feel heavy because she felt she couldn't provide that happiness for him.

The question remained the same: should she?

-X-

When Trunks returned home that night, his mind still comprehending the change to his life, he found the house was silent. Stretching his senses, he detected his mother in her lab and Ocarin out in the garden nursery where he liked to spend his nights. His stomach rumbled and he stepped into the living room on his way to the kitchen and Lazuli stood up from the couch. Trunks instantly stopped and surveyed the Android before him. Her body language was closed off to him, but he spotted the worry in her eyes as she set a blank mask on her face. He also glanced at her stomach and he could sense the tiny spark of energy within her.

Acknowledgement of the truth.

"Hey," Trunks said softly, unsure how to approach the heavy topic.

"Hey yourself," Lazuli returned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long have you been waiting?"

She shrugged. "Not long. I wasn't even going to wait, but sleep seems elusive."

He gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I imagine it'd be hard to sleep with what's on our minds." She didn't respond and Trunks sobered up from his attempt at lightening the mood. "So…we need to talk about this."

"I don't think I should have this child," Lazuli said, her voice wavering.

His heart plummeted into his stomach and dread filled his chest, knocking the wind from him. "You don't want it?"

"I…I don't know. I am not fit to be a mother. I thought maybe I could try, but there is too much blood on my hands and I do not deserve to raise this child. I cannot provide for it. I can't give it the love it needs or deserves. That's just not who I am."

"If that is your decision," Trunks started, despite how much it pained him.

She looked at him, her eyes watery despite her best attempts to hold them back. "You don't want it?"

"No, that's not what I meant," he quickly clarified. Maybe there was still a chance. "I want this child, Lazuli, I do. But it's not entirely up to me. After all, it's your body and your decision. I can't force you to keep it if that's not what you want."

"And if I choose to go ahead with my decision…it would break us, wouldn't it?"

"…It most likely would," Trunks admitted. "But I will back you if that's your final decision."

Her lower lip trembled. "I…I don't know. I shouldn't – I have no right to bring a child into this world, me, of all people, I have no right and yet…a part of me…wants this. Wants to experience what it would be like…to have this child…to make up for all my past transgressions."

Hope, however miniscule, fluttered in his heart. "It's a clean slate, Laz. Look, I'm terrified about this. I have not a single clue on how to raise a child. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a father; I only got to know my own for two weeks and…that was an experience. But I'm willing to try and do my best to give this kid the best in life. It's a combination of you and me. We'll be fine."

"That might be a bad combination…after all, we're not exactly the best example of a perfect couple," Lazuli said with a small hint of a smile. "A child is the last thing I would've imagined to happen to us…what if I can't protect it? What if…I have my control taken from me again? What if…I can't love it?"

"That won't happen," he said resolutely. "You won't be capable of not loving it."

"How can you be so sure?" she demanded, her emotions in a flux. "How can you be so damn sure it won't happen? You're expecting a lot from me. Why? After everything."

"Yes, I know," Trunks said. "It seems strange, given our history, but in the past couple of months, with our dates, I've gotten to know the real you, Lazuli. You're not the same person as before and that's why I chose to date you. That's why I'm standing here, wanting to go through parenthood with you."

"I don't know why."

"Listen, my father was worse than you and at first, I couldn't understand why my mother fell for him, because he seemed so incapable of love, but I know that's not true. My father cared; he just acted like he didn't and I'm confident that this is no different. You'll love this child, Laz, with all your being. I can't see you not doing that."

A single tear ran down her cheek and his heart broke for her, wanting nothing more than to hold her and comfort her, but he held back.

"I want to believe you, but I don't think I can do this," Lazuli cried. "In what world am I fit to be someone's mother? I killed and I enjoyed it. Even after coming back from the dead, I didn't want to stop. How can someone so messed up raise an innocent child?"

"By doing the best you can," Trunks said, slowly approaching her. "There is no right way, no guaranteed path that will result in a perfect child. We will mess up and make mistakes, but as long as we do our best that we can, we can do this. I don't want to give up on our kid. Do you?"

He slowly reached for her and at first, Lazuli didn't want to seek comfort from him. But she took his hand, accepted the promise he was making to her and he pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder as he held her close, running soothing hands over her back. She sobbed, breaking down as her emotions finally became too much for her and he held her in her moment of vulnerability. She had always seemed so indestructible with her feelings and yet the prospect of raising a child terrified her to the point of her walls breaking down, putting her emotions on full display. He could admit he was terrified as well, but the Saiyan part of him saw it as a challenge and already, he could feel the protective instinct in his blood.

They stood there for however long, neither willing to break apart the hold that grounded them, realisation of what they were undertaking together settling in.

"You really think we can do this?" Lazuli asked, the tears having stopped even though her eyes remained wet. "Us two as parents? I never would've thought it'd ever happen. Surprise."

"I know. The shock still hasn't worn off," Trunks admitted. "I'm willing to take a shot, but if you still don't want it-"

"No, I do," the Android said, her mind set and she could only hope she could follow up her new conviction. "I've destroyed so many lives; the least I could do is let this one have a shot. I can't promise you that it's going to be perfect, not by any means, but I can try."

"That's all I ask," he responded and he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "It's not going to be easy, but I'm sure we can manage."

As they stood there, Trunks couldn't help but think about how much had changed between them. They had been sworn enemies, determined to kill the other and despite him succeeding, she had returned. The animosity had remained, but slowly, she changed and then the Chamber flipped everything upside-down between them. He had tried to deny his feelings by masking them with the horrors of the past, but then he nearly lost her and those feelings took over. He still couldn't believe that not only was he in a proper relationship with his former sworn nemesis, but they were now expecting a child together and about to start on their journey of parenthood.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey," he gently coaxed after checking the time. "Perhaps we should get some rest. We've had a big day and you're going to need it."

"I'm going to be so fat," Lazuli murmured as he took her by the hand and led her towards his room, his hunger forgotten. "Would you still desire me even when I look like a beach ball?"

"Don't talk nonsense, it's not going to be like that," Trunks said as he guided her towards the en suite. "You're stunning and you'll still be stunning even when you look like a beach ball."

"Such a sweet talker."

They undressed and he set a warm shower, letting her go in first. She stood under the spray, seemingly lost in her thoughts as her hands rested on her stomach, her back to him. Understanding her turmoil, Trunks took it upon himself to take care of her and he began by washing her hair, massaging her scalp gently. She closed her eyes, basking in his touch as he washed the shampoo from her golden locks and set about lathing her body with soap. He took his gentle time, trying to ease the tension from her body. It was intimate, his body close to hers and he fought down his desire, knowing the time was not right for it and he doubled his focus on her, making sure she was taken care of. Once he was done, Trunks washed himself and turned the shower off, drying Lazuli off first. She let him, appreciating his effort and her heart fluttered at his tenderness with her, especially when his hands coasted over her stomach.

Trunks stopped, feeling the life beneath his palm and an indescribable feeling overtook him. Beneath his fingertips rested the life of his child and a small smile appeared on his face, something that Lazuli noticed and her hand came around to rest atop his.

"Our child," she whispered. "Are you still sure about this?"

"Completely," Trunks said and he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Come on, rest now."

He gave her one of his T-shirts and she climbed into his bed as he dressed and slipped in beside her. She delved into his arms, feeling comfortable and safe in his embrace, her stomach cocooned against his like his body was protecting their unborn child.

"Sleep," Trunks coaxed. "We still have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes," Lazuli agreed sleepily, her body relaxed from the shower. "We have to prepare."

He hummed in agreement, the pair soon falling asleep together in each other's arms.


	36. Chronoa

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows. I just want to point out that 18 can sense energy, having learnt how while she was in the HTC. Secondly, I have no idea what I was doing with this chapter. Honestly. I think it shows...

* * *

The time had come.

He had languished in his prison for too long.

He still didn't have enough energy to breach his cage, but he was stronger now and he could detect two dark beings, one strong and the other magical, planning their own uprising. He didn't need to control them; their plan was not too dissimilar to his own and he knew he could use them for his own gain. It wouldn't be too hard to hijack her magic and have her think it was her own.

All he needed was the right opportunity and he could be free once again, free to pursue his revenge on not just the one who had imprisoned him, but also the one who kept hampering his plans.

 _"It's only a matter of time,"_ Demigra thought to himself. _"Soon, Chronoa and Trunks, you'll both bow to me."_

-X-

"Lazuli is pregnant."

WHAM!

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Apologies, my hand slipped," Ocarin said, despite not sounding sincere. "Did you just say the Android is pregnant?"

Trunks dodged a kick and flew back to get some space. Training always helped with his thought process and upon waking this morning, he decided to have a sparring match with the Namekian to clear his mind so he could focus on his new role in life.

"I did and we are planning to keep it."

Ocarin sniffed derisively. "You trust her to carry your child? You trust that she won't use this child against you?"

"Still hate her, huh?"

The Namekian deflected Trunks' fist and neatly elbowed him in the ribs. "I acknowledge her strength and abilities, but I do not trust her still. Perhaps it's to do with her personality."

"I thought you would be used to it by now," the half-Saiyan said as he weaved around Ocarin's fists.

"It rubs me the wrong way and puts me on edge around her."

"You do know she does that on purpose?"

"I do," Ocarin said as he caught Trunks' fist and hurled him into the wall. "It doesn't mean I should trust her by any means. I cannot see her as nurturing or caring, especially towards a child."

"It'll be different," Trunks said after returning to the fight, unable to help but feel protective towards the Android. "It's her kid as well, so she probably would be like that. I don't know, we can only wait and see."

"And you're not concerned about the safety of your child?"

"Of course I am, but Lazuli will be fine. Anything could happen between now and then, so I can only hope that nothing bad happens."

"Hmph…if you say so."

Trunks sighed. "Let's just call it quits for now."

He shut down the gravity chamber and left towards the kitchen. Lazuli was still asleep in his bed, or at least she was when he last saw her, and he hadn't the heart to wake her. She may have infinite energy, but he felt that she would need all the rest that she could get before it became uncomfortable for her. After preparing a post-training breakfast (which covered half the table), Trunks settled himself down, his thoughts preoccupied with the Android and their unborn child. He'd never envisioned a scenario quite like this and he had a daunting task in front of him, one that he could prepare for and still come up short. He was scared of failing this child; scared he wouldn't measure up and be good enough.

"Hey," Bulma interrupted his thoughts, surprising him. "A zeni for your thoughts?"

"Sorry. Just got a lot to think about."

"I have no doubt," his mother agreed, sitting across from him. "You want to talk instead?"

"How did Father react when you told him you were pregnant?" Trunks asked.

Bulma's eyes widened fleetingly as she visited that bitter memory. "Oh honey, I know you love your father, but…he had his flaws."

"That's one way of putting it. He had no interest, didn't he?"

His mother pursed her lips. "I don't want to make him out like a bad guy, but yes, he wasn't interested. He was virtually non-existent the whole time I was pregnant. Please don't be like that, assuming that Lazuli is planning to go through with it."

"She is," Trunks said. "Congratulations, you're going to be a grandmother."

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears of joy and before he knew it, she had left her seat to pull him into a loving hug. "Oh. Oh my. Trunks, that is wonderful news. I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"And I promise I'll be there for every step of the way. I know Father cared about me, but I don't wish to follow his example. Do you think he'd be happy about this?"

The scientist drew back from her son as she thought about his question. "I don't know, Trunks. He wasn't too happy to hear about my pregnancy, so I'd imagine he'd be less impressed about Lazuli's. He wasn't keen on being a father, but then again, he never really got the chance, so it's hard to say."

"Yeah, I guess. So, uh, perhaps we need to start looking at buying baby stuff and prepare a nursery."

A delighted look overcame Bulma as she thought about the prospect of decorating her grandchild's room. "Oh, I can have that covered in no time. You and Lazuli work it out and I'll get it for you. Oh, I can't wait. Seven months is too long; can we put Lazuli into the Time Chamber?"

"Um…I don't think she'd like that too much."

Their conversation was cut short by a loud knock at the front door. Mother and son exchanged puzzled looks, confused at who could be here; Videl and Pan usually just walked straight in without a need to announce their presence. Curious, Trunks decided to answer, not expecting to see anyone he knew and definitely not expecting the person who had knocked.

She was small, about the height of a child, petite and pretty. Her skin was a mixture of pink and purple, her hair pinkish-red and her eyes dark. However, it was her clothes that caught Trunks' attention and a sweat-drop appeared on his forehead as he remembered what they meant.

"Hi, I'm looking for Trunks," she pleasantly greeted. "I'm guessing you're him. Silly question. I know you're him. Hi, I'm-"

"A Supreme Kai," Trunks stammered. _"Oh no, a Supreme Kai, here at my home. This can't be good. Something bad is about to happen."_

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, so you know about my kind already? Well, that makes this easier. I'm Chronoa, pleased to meet you."

"Trunks," the half-Saiyan blurted, then mentally chastised himself for his blunder. "Uh, would you like to come in?"

She smiled widely. "Sure, I would love that."

-X-

Lazuli woke up feeling content and even though she was alone in the bed, she wanted to remain – until her stomach decided to ruin things for her and she had to make a mad dash to the bathroom, emptying her guts into the toilet.

 _"You better be damn well worth it, kid,"_ she thought as the bitterly aftertaste filled her mouth while she clung to the toilet bowl for dear life. _"I haven't eaten in at least a day and I'm throwing up anyway. Oh how the mighty have fallen."_

She showered and brushed her teeth and decided to see where Trunks was. She sensed him in the kitchen with his mother, but there was another presence there, one she had never felt before. Curious and apprehensive, Lazuli headed into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the newcomer, who had taken a seat at the dinner table across from a nervous Trunks.

"Lazuli, you're awake," the half-Saiyan cried, perhaps a touch too loudly, which confirmed his nervousness to her. "We have a guest."

"So this is the Android you broke the law to stop?" the Supreme Kai questioned. "And who also has a connection to Demigra."

"Uh, what?" Lazuli asked. "Who the hell are you and what do you know about Demigra?"

Trunks grimaced, but the Supreme Kai didn't seem to hold the Android's snappiness against her. "I'm Chronoa. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time and I'm here about Demigra."

"What, you're best buddies or something?"

"Lazuli," Trunks cut in. "Supreme Kais are powerful beings and deserve some respect."

"I take it this is not the first Supreme Kai you've dealt with?"

"No. The last one died helping me stop Majin Buu from awakening?"

"Who's Majin Buu?"

"He was a dangerous threat to the Kais a few million years ago," Chronoa explained before Trunks could. "He was sealed away and sent here by my colleague, Shin. Someone tried to revive him and that's when Shin recruited Trunks to help him."

"When was this?"

"About a year after I killed you and 17," Trunks admitted. "I never thought I'd see another Supreme Kai again."

"You thought wrong, buddy," Chronoa turned to him. "After all, you did break the law by changing the timeline and since I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, well, I had to do something about it."

"Hey come on now," Bulma interjected angrily. "If you were struggling to survive under the constant threat of death every single day, you'd try anything to change that, even going back in time, so how about you cut us some slack? I don't care how powerful you Supreme Kai guys are, I don't regret building the time machine."

A wave of nausea rose up in Lazuli and she wasn't sure if it was due to guilt, an aftermath of her morning sickness or a combination of both, but she managed to swallow down the urge to vomit.

"Normally I would punish you, but there is a pressing matter at hand and I think Trunks is the best answer for it," Chronoa said. "Obviously you know about Demigra?"

"We do. He's been a thorn in our side for a while now. Has he gotten free?"

"No, not yet, but I know it's only a matter of time and that's why I need you. You help me stop Demigra for good and I will forgive your transgression of changing the timeline. Do we have a deal?"

Trunks reflected back to his last encounter with a Supreme Kai. He had been approached by Shin and his assistant and requested to help them stop Majin Buu from being revived. It had been an ugly battle against Babidi and Dabura, but they had prevailed, even though Shin and Kibito lost their lives in the struggle. The incident left a mark on Trunks, spurring him to continue his training even further as he hadn't been strong enough to face Dabura and only killed him thanks to a final distraction from Shin which ultimately cost him his life. Since then, Trunks never thought he would meet another Supreme Kai again, but now a second one had appeared on his doorstep and not only that, but one that governed time and was displeased with him for changing the past.

He glanced at Lazuli and then at her stomach. He had more reason than ever to protect his world and the universe; he had to be there for the birth of his child and if Demigra was being a threat once more, then he needed to do all he could to stop the Demon Wizard.

"Wait," Lazuli said before Trunks could say anything. "Why now? Demigra has been a problem for a while and it's only now that you're coming to us for help. Why?"

"Every incident you've had with him has helped him grow stronger in his prison and weaken the seal I placed upon it," Chronoa explained. "After your fight with Cell, the seal has grown considerably weaker."

"If you were the one to seal him away, why don't you fix it? Why do you need us for that?"

Chronoa winced slightly. "To be honest, I'm not strong enough for him now. I could try, but I'll only be delaying the inevitable."

"So all we have to do is go to where his prison is and stop him there," Trunks suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan, but that's not where the problem lies," the Supreme Kai stated. "While the seal is weakening thanks to Demigra, he's not the only influence on it. That's why I need your help."

"I'm in." Everyone turned as Ocarin stepped into the kitchen and folded his arms across his chest, a stoic look on his face. "I will help you stop Demigra at any cost."

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I am. It beats sitting around waiting for him to make a move, so let's take the fight to him."

Lazuli folded her hands over her stomach. If it hadn't been for Demigra, the life she felt under her skin wouldn't be possible, but she had felt his magic, felt the evil and she knew he couldn't be allowed to escape from the Crack. But as much as she wanted to help, she knew she couldn't risk the life of her baby and it frustrated her.

"Alright, well, I'm in," the half-Saiyan said and he levelled a look at Chronoa. "But after this, I'm done with Supreme Kais."

"Let's not get too hasty," Chronoa said. "I'm sure there are some benefits we could work out. It doesn't have to be entirely business. Maybe some training with a Supreme Kai could interest you?"

"I'll consider it, but for now, let's focus on Demigra."

The Supreme Kai grinned widely. "Of course! Shall we?"

Bulma and Lazuli barely had time to react before Trunks, Ocarin and Chronoa suddenly vanished.

-X-

He hungered for release, but his patience was infinite. After all, he waited seventy-five million years; a few extra days wouldn't hurt. The two beings, he had identified them now; demons from the long forgotten Demon Realm, creatures like himself, although nowhere near as powerful. Their plan was simple and had no purpose in the long run; they could wait while his plan came to fruition and perhaps then, if they pledged servitude to him, he might honour their ambitions as a reward.

All he needed was time and then time would bow to him.

-X-

"What is this place?" Trunks asked.

"This is the Time Nest," Chronoa proudly announced as she led them inside a large, dome-shaped building. "And this is the Time Vault, where every single piece of history is recorded and kept. My job is making sure that history remains intact and flows as it should." A large, owl-like bird with long feathers suddenly swooped down and landed on Chronoa's outstretched arm, which caused her to smile. "And this is Tokitoki, the Divine Bird of Time."

"This is all well and good, but what are we planning to do about Demigra?" Ocarin questioned.

She grimaced with a flush. "Um, yeah, about that. See, he's not the only reason why I brought you here."

"Supreme Kai or not, if you are deceiving us," the Namekian growled threateningly.

She quickly threw up her hands in surrender. "I promise you, I'm not. Let me explain: when Trunks used the time machine for the first time, it created a few alternate timelines as a result, one of which where Cell came from. I was lucky to stop a second time machine from being used before another timeline could be created."

"Hey, Trunks."

The half-Saiyan's eyes widened in surprise as someone stepped out from among the scrolls.

"My, how you've grown," Tapion said as he joined the small group, a small grin on his face. "You've gotten so much stronger; it's good to see."

"T-Tapion?" Trunks stammered in disbelief.

It had to be Tapion from another timeline. In his world, the Konatsian had appeared on Earth when Trunks was a pre-teen, requesting help to stop the behemoth Hirudegarn. Even with the threat of the Androids at the time, Gohan and Trunks accepted and in the battle, Tapion trapped the monster within his own body. In order to finally destroy the beast, Tapion had given his sword to Trunks and as a result, the young half-Saiyan had no choice but to slay his second friend to stop the threat. The incident had scarred the boy and he decided to use Tapion's sword out of honour of the sacrificial hero. So to see the Konatsian alive and well before him brought a measure of alleviation to the guilt Trunks had been carrying in the years since that terrible day.

"You're alive," Trunks continued. "How-?"

"Chronoa told me you had to kill me in your timeline. That was very brave of you," Tapion said. "As for me, such an act was avoided. Your friends, especially Goku, helped stop Hirudegarn."

"Wait, Goku's alive?" the half-Saiyan said in surprise, clearly thinking of heroic Saiyan's death at the Cell Games.

"He eventually returned to life to help stop Majin Buu," Chronoa explained. "He even has the same transformation that you showed against Super 17 and Cell."

"Of course he does. It's Goku. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Ocarin cleared his throat. "This reunion is nice and all, but do we not have a problem to deal with?"

"Oh, right," Chronoa explained. "So, as I was saying, Trunks created alternate timelines when he changed the past; as a result, someone is trying to alter them even further and we need to stop them and fix the changes."

"And this is connected to Demigra?"

"I believe so. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Trunks announced.

"Oh and one more thing," Chronoa stated and she snapped her fingers. Trunks' clothes instantly changed into an outfit that consisted of a black trench coat with a fur-lined collar, an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots. A brand new sword similar to his own appeared on his back, completing his new appearance. "Alright, now we're ready to go."

She handed him a scroll that was glowing with dark magic and an instant later, the trio vanished.

-X-

 _Age 762._

"Where are we?" Tapion asked.

"Home," Ocarin replied, gazing fondly at Planet Namek.

Trunks was about to make a comment, but several energy signatures caught his attention and he realised when they were: the struggle against Frieza. He sensed the tyrant's energy easily, but quickly realised that it appeared stronger than what it should be.

"Hey," came Chronoa's voice. "So, as you've no doubt realised, you're on Planet Namek during the battle against Frieza. Do you sense that dark magic on him, making him stronger? If that remains, history will be changed. He won't fight Goku; he'll destroy him and there'll be no Super Saiyan."

"So what do you want us to do, Supreme Kai?" Tapion asked.

"Find a way to remove the magic from Frieza so history can continue as it should."

Trunks grimaced. "Supreme Kai, how are we going to do that? My father will see me long before he should; won't that change time?"

"You're protected by my magic," Chronoa explained. "When the alteration has been fixed and history flows properly again, their memory of this encounter will be erased; they won't remember you."

The half-Saiyan relaxed. "Understood. Let's move out."

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the battlefield and Trunks gasped in horror when he saw his badly-beaten father at the mercy of Frieza. Not only that, but the galactic tyrant's body was surrounded by an evil purple aura, his eyes completely red as he prepared to finish off the Saiyan Prince and the half-Saiyan felt the massive increase in Frieza's power. Immediately, he charged into the fight and slammed Frieza with a powerful, knocking him away from Vegeta.

"Who…the hell…are you?" the Saiyan Prince weakly demanded.

"Yes, a question I would like answered as well," Frieza sneered, unfazed by Trunks' attack. "You're interrupting a disciplinary action. Be gone or else suffer the same fate."

Trunks launched at the tyrant, who easily blocked his fist. _"No way. This power increase is intense! All the more reason we have to free him."_

Frieza's tail whipped around and batted Trunks aside, as Ocarin and Tapion joined the fight. Frieza fired a Death Beam at the latter, who narrowly dodged it and struck the former with a Death Wave. Ocarin blocked the attack in time, surprised at the tyrant's power. Frieza smirked, the dark power increase inflating his ego and egging him on as he unleashed several rapid Death Beams at the trio. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, as Ocarin took on his Red- Eyed Form and together, they drove their fists into Frieza at the same time with such force that the tyrant was sent flying. He corrected himself and snarled, the aura flickering.

"I think it's working," Tapion noted. "Keep at it."

"You worms," Frieza snarled. "I'll destroy you and this miserable planet."

"No, you will not," Ocarin cried as he slammed a kick onto the tyrant's neck. "You will not harm Namek any further."

Frieza lashed out and missed, as Trunks hit him with a Burning Attack. The aura flickered again and as the half-Saiyan and Namekian continued their assault, Tapion flew into position, charging energy in his palms. He made sure to pour just the right amount to avoid killing Frieza, tempting as it was to end the tyrant right here and now, but Chronoa had warned him about changing time. When the time was right and Trunks smashed Frieza into the ground, Tapion unleashed his Energy Wave and it crashed into Frieza, washing the dark magic from his body and restoring him to normal.

"Wha – what just happened?" the tyrant grumbled in a daze. He saw no-one around and remembered what he was doing: punishing Vegeta. With a gleeful smirk upon noticing the Prince's prone body, he returned to his delicate work.

-X-

"Great work, guys," Chronoa cheered. "Get ready to come back – oh no, wait."

"Is something wrong, Supreme Kai?" Trunks questioned.

"You have visitors."

Two beings appeared before the trio. One was a beautiful, blue-skinned woman in a red and black form-fitting suit, a staff in her hand and the other a stoic, and menacing blue-skinned man. Both had white hair and pointed ears, the woman wearing an annoyed look.

"Who are you people?" she demanded. "What right do you have to interfere?"

"Who are you?" Trunks shot back. "Are you ones behind this aberration?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Whoever you are, witch, you will not get away with changing history," Tapion said, reaching for his sword.

She sniffed dismissively at him. "Friends of Chronoa, I presume? Perhaps she should have chosen better friends. Or stayed out of our business. Mira, please take care of them."

Mira sneered and made his move – Tapion smashed into the side of a mountain. Immediately, Trunks and Ocarin transformed, the former going immediately into his Super Saiyan 2 form and once again, Mira sneered.

"Unimpressive."

She hung back to watch with a smile of satisfaction as Mira traded blows with Trunks and Ocarin, holding up to them quite well. Tapion returned to the fight, his sword free of its scabbard and he swung hard – Mira blocked the blow with his forearm. He shoved Tapion aside and traded blows with Ocarin as Trunks charged a Galick Gun, unleashing it when Ocarin was batted aside. Towa frowned when Mira was struck by the energy beam, but her fears were abated when he emerged unscathed and he stared at the half-Saiyan with curiosity.

"You. You have a great deal of power, but you're holding back. Show it to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Trunks asked. "Do you not value your life?"

Mira sneered. "I am the strongest being in the universe. No matter your power, you cannot beat me."

The half-Saiyan contemplated transforming, but he knew if he did, it would disrupt the flow of history, as everyone involved in the battle against Frieza would sense him and he couldn't risk letting them know about his strength. Even now, he was risking the change in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but this Mira was intent on knowing his power.

"The way I see it is that you're outnumbered," Ocarin pointed out. "You either have the option to run away or you could surrender."

"None of you scare me," Mira sneered. "None of you are a threat to me."

Trunks decided to go for it. If nothing else, perhaps he could intimidate the Demon Android. He began powering up, his aura flashing wildly and the once-calm ocean began crashing against the shores, cracks appearing in the surrounding area. He tried to control his output of his power to prevent anyone else knowing about their presence, while at the same time, he had to show Mira that he was a serious threat to him. Sure enough, he noticed Mira's eyes widen slightly in surprise and the half-Saiyan hadn't even transformed yet.

"You still want me to go further?" Trunks asked cockily. "You still want to see my full power?"

"Show it to me," Mira demanded.

Towa grimaced, noting Trunks' strength. "Perhaps we should do this another day, Mira. We've wasted enough time here dallying with them. We have other business to attend to."

The Android growled in irritation. "Fine. But this isn't over between us."

The pair disappeared from sight and Trunks relaxed his powers, returning to his normal form. "Count on it."

"Phew," came Chronoa's voice. "Come back home, guys."

-X-

Night had fallen, but Capsule Corps was still alight when Trunks and Ocarin returned. Tapion elected to remain at the Time Vault with Chronoa, wishing to peruse history and since the Supreme Kai was satisfied with their work, she allowed the other two to return home. Ocarin bade Trunks goodnight and headed for the gardens, as Trunks made his way inside and headed to his room. There, he found Lazuli asleep in his bed, but she immediately woke up when he entered.

"Got yourself some new threads, huh?" she commented. "That's what you get for changing time. So, how is the Supreme Kai?"

"She's alright," Trunks replied as he shucked his clothes down to his underwear. "We got sent back in time to prevent history from being changed. Met the ones responsible; seem like a troublesome pair. How's the baby?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Lazuli snarked. "Wait, you didn't mean me, right? Baby's fine. Nothing's changed in the hours that you've been gone."

He gave her a small smile. "I know, but…I've never done this before. I'm anxious."

"You're not the only one. At least you don't have to worry about morning sickness. So, does the Supreme Kai still want you to work for her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my debt to her isn't finished already. These two…they're going to be a problem, so I guess until we finally stop them, I won't be around much."

Lazuli grumbled. "Well, you're here now, so come to bed."

He smiled enthusiastically and climbed into the bed beside her. Meanwhile, out in the gardens, Ocarin was preparing himself for sleep when he suddenly seized, the entirety of his eyes flashing red. He snarled, trying to fight against the evil that attacked his mind and he roared as a purple aura surrounded him. However, he was no match for Demigra's magic and in the end, the Namekian succumbed to the might of the Demon Wizard with a sadistic grin.


	37. Potential

Lazuli had never been one for patience.

Her foot tapped the air and her finger drummed in a rhythm against the armrest as her patience slowly withered. Bulma ignored it for as long as she could, lost in the gossip magazine, but the tapping eventually became too much for her, drilled into her brain like a woodpecker and she lowered her magazine with a sigh.

"Lazuli, please stop."

The Android huffed in annoyance. "If I don't get seen soon, I'm going to start murdering people again."

"Don't be so dramatic. We've only been here five minutes."

"Five minutes? It feels like it's been an hour. Why am I being kept waiting?"

"Hey, what do you think about this?" Bulma said suddenly, handing her the magazine.

The photo shown was of a wedding dress and Lazuli made a face, hastily shoving the magazine back. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

"Well, you and Trunks are having a baby; I simply thought the next step would only be logical."

The image of the wedding dress burned in Lazuli's mind and she resisted the urge to puke. Thankfully, she had already done that part this morning. "It's one thing to have a baby, but it's another to get…married. I can't see myself as anyone's wife and I don't want to."

"Ah, well, maybe you might change your mind."

The Android side-eyed the blue-haired woman and was about to retort, but a doctor stepped into the waiting room. "Lazuli?"

"About time," she huffed as she pushed off from her seat. "I was this close to murder."

Bulma gave the shocked doctor a comforting smile and she followed them to the maternity ward, where the doctor showed them into a room and told Lazuli to hop onto the chair.

"So, how far along are we?" the doctor asked.

Lazuli scrunched up her face. "Ten, eleven weeks, I think?"

"Hmm, well alright, let's have a look, shall we? Please lift up your shirt so we can get started."

She did as he asked, exposing her stomach as the doctor prepared the ultrasound. Bulma watched on, anticipation building inside at the thought of getting to see her grandchild and she internally lamented that her son wasn't here to see it. He was busy with Chronoa, trying to track down the missing Ocarin and as a result, regretfully had to miss this appointment. That said, Trunks did promise that he would be at the next available appointment if possible.

Lazuli winced at the cold gel when it touched her skin and the doctor then ran the transducer over her stomach, watching the nearby monitor as the sound waves bounced through the Android's body.

"Ah, there we are," the doctor announced. "Only a tiny thing right now, but still there. So far, from what I can see, everything is looking good and healthy, but we'll know more at a later date."

A smile came to Bulma's face at the image on the monitor and Lazuli eventually looked. Like the doctor said, it was tiny, but unmistakable: her child, growing within her body. Something unexplainable rose up inside the Android at the picture, but she clamped down on it, not wanting to get her emotions to get the better of her. She did wish Trunks was here to see it with her and she could only hope that Chronoa wasn't too much of a pain to deal with and would allow him to see this for himself. But in the two weeks since Ocarin went missing, Trunks had been doing all he could to locate the Namekian; Lazuli herself wasn't entirely concerned.

"So, we'll schedule another appointment for your thirteenth week," the doctor stated as he gave Lazuli a small towel to clean herself. "And we'll go from there."

"Thank you," Bulma smiled. "We're looking forward to it."

"Yeah, can't wait," Lazuli deadpanned as she hopped off the table, her hand lingering over her stomach, the reality sinking in. This was actually going to happen and she felt her world changing and twisting into something she felt she wasn't prepared for. _"Kami, this is actually going to happen?"_

-X-

 _Age 763._

WHAM!

Trunks' head spun as he crashed into the walls of the Lookout. Garlic Jr. laughed manically, _vibrating_ with dark magic fuelling his power. The half-Saiyan shook the rubble from his hair as he stood. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan were all struggling to stand, the Namekian fading in and out of existence. Tapion was busy dealing with the previous Guardians, trying to stop them from harming Kami, a difficult task as they too were under Towa's dark magic.

It had been a hectic fortnight ever since Ocarin disappeared. Since then, Trunks had been scouring the Time Scrolls in search of the Namekian, chasing him down in time where Towa and Mira were present, only to lose him at the last second. According to Chronoa, Ocarin was actually under Demigra's magic, not Towa and yet, the Demon Wizard was still within the Crack of Time. It made no sense to Trunks: why was Demigra biding his time when he had the opportunity to escape right now? Why possess Ocarin if he wasn't going to use him as anything other than bait for Trunks to chase? Why was Demigra toying with him? For what gain?

Hefting himself up, Trunks dusted the debris from his shoulders and fixed Garlic Jr. with a serious look. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Garlic Jr. "You worm! If you think you can take me, why don't you step up to the pitch and let's have a swing, shall we?"

The hybrid rolled his head, getting rid of the crick from his neck. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

He flew at the Makyan and dodged his meaty fist, slamming a solid kick into Garlic Jr.'s head. Dazed, the immortal staggered back, drool dribbling down his chin, but he recovered in time to snatch Trunks' fist with a wicked grin – Trunks kneed him in the face.

"Curse you, worm!" Garlic Jr. snarled, blood trickling from his nose. "You've made me bleed!"

"And here I thought you were immortal," the half-Saiyan smirked. "Are you ready for your end?"

"Fool, you can't defeat me!"

"Okay, Tapion's dealt with the Guardians," came Chronoa's voice. "Time to wrap it up."

Garlic Jr. growled and fired an energy blast; Trunks dodged and unleashed a Double Buster that connected and followed up with a Finish Buster. The Makyan snarled his frustrations from the energy attacks and when a Galick Gun struck, it stripped the dark magic from the immortal Makyan, immensely dropping his power.

"No, no!" Garlic Jr. barked and he sensed the dispersion of the Black Water Mist, no doubt thanks to Kami's efforts and the frustration of having his plans ruined finally became too much. "Fine. It's to the Dead Zone for you all."

"Trunks, I'm sensing a familiar kind of energy," Chronoa reported.

"Ocarin?"

"No, it's Mira. You've wrapped everything up here; history is fine, so go check it out. I'll send Tapion too."

As Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin began to stir, prepared for the final battle with the Makyan, Trunks left the combat zone and headed out into the sky, where Tapion soon joined him. Sure enough, Mira appeared, Towa hanging back as she sat witch-like on her staff.

"You two have become quite a problem of late," the demoness stated. "Your boss is throwing quite the wrench into my plans."

"Where's Ocarin?" Trunks demanded.

"My dear boy, what makes you think I have him? He's not under my control."

"I know that, but he's been showing up when you have, so I'll ask again: where is he?"

Towa laughed. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. There's no fun in that. What there is fun in is watching Mira tear you two apart. Mira, dear, if you will."

Mira didn't respond, his gaze fixated on the Lookout below. The Dead Zone opened, the Makyo Star in proximity to Earth and Gohan was fighting a fierce mental battle against Garlic Jr., using his force field to protect Piccolo and Krillin from being swept into the unknown dimension.

"Mira, has something caught your attention? Something more important than what is going on here?"

"That boy…" Mira murmured. "So much potential…"

A mighty Masenko beam split the sky and annihilated the Makyo Star, ending the battle against Garlic Jr. as the Makyan was sealed away forever in the Dead Zone. Trunks clenched his fists in anger as Mira continued to gaze at Gohan's location.

"You stay the hell away from Gohan!"

"Not like you can stop me."

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Try me."

"You are not worth my time," Mira sneered.

"Scared?"

Towa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Am I wasting my time here? Mira, you're supposed to be destroying these two, not engaging in a pissing contest with them."

"We should go," Mira stated. "There is something I wish to discuss in private."

"You're not going anywhere!" Tapion cried as he drew his sword. He lunged at Mira and executed a mighty downward swipe with his blade, but the two demons vanished in time. "Damn it! I'm tired of this game of theirs."

Trunks relaxed his powers. "You and me both, my friend."

-X-

Lazuli hated this.

She hated sitting around, unable to help in any way because she now had to be responsible for another life. Trunks was running around through time, trying to stop any changes in history and prevent Demigra from escaping, while she sat at home, waiting.

She had the biggest connection to Demigra out of all of them, given that he resurrected her to use as his pawn, so she had every right to be out there helping to stop him. But on the other hand, since he gave her life, he could perhaps easily take it away again and Lazuli knew she couldn't risk that happening. Not like she had a say in the matter, what with her pregnancy and all.

But she wanted to be out there, fighting alongside Trunks, not stuck at home like a common housewife because she was carrying a child – and yet, her child's safety was of the utmost importance. Hell, if it wasn't for Demigra, the child's existence wouldn't even be possible and while she was full of resentment at not being able to participate, Lazuli could admit she would rather go through with the pregnancy to see the end result than face Demigra…to an extent. Even if she had not a single clue whatsoever on how to be a mother.

 _"Ugh, this sitting around is driving me insane. I need to do something."_

Shopping had always been her stress relief, but that came with the realisation that she had nothing for the baby and it was something she definitely needed to do. She would've liked Trunks to come with her to help her with such matters, but he wasn't here right now.

"Looks like it's you and me, kiddo," Lazuli spoke to her stomach. "Daddy's off protecting the universe."

Her and Trunks raising a child together. Again, the thought struck her that she never could've imagined a scenario like this in a million years. She quite literally had watched him grow up from a scrawny boy into a strong man (Hell if that didn't make her sound like a cougar. At least she didn't look like one. Sorry, Bulma) and now she was carrying his child. If Lazuli wanted to analyse it further, she could almost say it was completely weird, given the age gap between them, but right now, she was not in the mood for it and after swiping Bulma's credit card, the Android left for the shops.

-X-

"You look troubled."

Trunks swivelled around to face Tapion and gave him a small shrug. "Just…thinking about a lot of things."

"Tell me. What's on your mind?"

"A number of things really. I'm concerned about Lazuli, I'm concerned about Ocarin and I'm concerned about what Mira looks to have planned for Gohan."

"Okay, let's start with Lazuli. What's concerning you the most about her?"

Trunks wet his lips with his tongue as he thought over his next words. "Impending parenthood, I guess. We didn't have the best history while I was growing up and I just wonder if it's possible that we can actually raise this child together. I hope we can, because I am looking forward to it, but I just worry…that one or both of us will screw it up somehow."

"You're nervous," Tapion noted. "And while I'm not in that position so I don't know it's like, but I understand. It's a huge responsibility you're undertaking."

"Sometimes I wonder if we're even the right kind of people to be raising a child," Trunks admitted. "I know Lazuli has changed and I know I won't be like my father, but…I still worry."

"You'll be fine, Trunks. Trust me. You'll give that kid all you've got and you'll do it to the best of your ability, I know it," Tapion said. "Not everyone is perfect, so don't worry; the kid has you as a father."

The half-Saiyan gave a small, unsure smile. "I hope so. I really hope so. I don't want the child to have the same childhood that I had and I fear that despite everything I do, I won't be able to provide that."

The Konatsian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Uh, guys," Chronoa announced her presence, slowly approaching the pair. "We have a problem."

"Mira?" Trunks asked and the Supreme Kai nodded.

"Unfortunately, you can't go on this mission, Trunks."

"What, why? Does it involve Gohan?"

She nodded. "It does. And I cannot send you because I know how much Gohan means to you; I cannot risk anything happening to history."

It clicked in his brain what she meant: Gohan's last stand against the Androids. That moment had a massive impact on Trunks; if he could change that moment and somehow prevent Gohan from dying, he would in a heartbeat. But he also knew he couldn't disobey the Supreme Kai and if she forbade him from intervening, knowing what his emotions would be like, then he would concede to her.

"Very well," Trunks finally said. "Tapion, you'll have to go."

"I'll do my best," the Konatsian affirmed and he took the scroll from Chronoa, disappearing from the Time Nest.

The Supreme Kai gave the half-Saiyan a sympathetic smile. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Trunks said. "Mira is quite strong and he has Towa backing him up – I wish Tapion didn't have to go in alone. I hate that I can't help him."

"Again, he'll be fine."

-X-

Tapion was not doing fine.

A blow from Mira sent him crashing into the rain-soaked road, his sword clattering from his hand. Towa chuckled in amusement, as Mira slowly descended. Tapion coughed and crawled towards his sword, but Mira kicked it out of reach and planted his boot onto the Konatsian's back, pinning him down.

"You were a fool to stand in the way of my evolution," the Demon Android said as he prepared a ki blast. "You should learn your place."

Tapion screamed in agony when the energy wave engulfed him. The explosion caught the attention of the combatants nearby, 17 and 18 pausing in their beat down on Gohan. The one-armed warrior was thankful for the brief reprieve, his body wracked with pain and with the Androids distracted, he attempted a counterattack – 17 easily swatted his energy blast aside.

"Looks like that was your last shot," the Android smirked. "Time to die now."

"Leave him!" Mira commanded, appearing nearby. "He is mine."

"Who the hell are you?" 18 demanded. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"He is mine," Mira repeated threateningly. "He is so full of potential; so much power, more than enough for my evolution. He. Is. Mine."

"I have no idea what you're blabbering about, but you're annoying me," 17 said and he fired the Photon Flash.

Mira smacked the blast aside, much to the shock of the three before him. Before anyone could react, he had belted the Androids aside and grabbed Gohan by the throat, lifting him with ease. The half-Saiyan choked and with his remaining arm, tried to free himself, but his weak blows were unnoticed by Mira, as he studied his prey with unnerving calm.

"Yes, perfect. So much untapped potential, soon to be mine. And I will become greater than ever before. Die well, Gohan, knowing that you have finally contributed to a wonderful future."

"Enough!"

Mira flung his spare hand up to hold off the Burning Attack and with some effort, he dispelled it. He snarled in annoyance at Super Saiyan Trunks, who lowered his hands, rage all over his face.

"Put him down," Trunks demanded. "Now!"

"Oh dear Trunks. Always such a hero," Towa smirked from her perch on her staff. "Mira has already taken care of your poor friend; what makes you think you stand a chance?"

"Cocky all of a sudden, Towa? You think Mira stands a chance against me?"

He was going to get into so much trouble for this. The Supreme Kai had forbidden him from getting involved, but after seeing Tapion and Gohan get manhandled by Mira, Trunks couldn't help himself and before Chronoa could do anything, he had sent himself to this point in history.

"Trunks?" Gohan choked, unable to believe the sight before him. "Is that really you? What are you doing here? How did you become a Super Saiyan?"

Trunks noted 17 and 18 getting to their feet and that old familiar wave of hatred rose up inside him. Even though Lazuli was good now, seeing her evil version brought the fury out in him. He knew that this timeline was not his own: it was one of the other parallel timelines created when he first travelled back in time, a fourth timeline that connected to Cell's original timeline. As much, while he knew he couldn't break the law and change time, Trunks felt like he would be betraying his master if he left him here to die.

So many damn decisions to make and so little time, especially when Gohan's life was literally in Mira's hands.

"Huh, so you're here too, punk," 17 taunted when he saw Trunks. "You can change your hair colour as well. Awesome. One big party."

"After we take care of this intruder, let's kill them both," 18 suggested to her brother.

"Count on it."

"I will not tell you again," Trunks warned Mira. "Put Gohan down."

The Demon Android sniffed haughtily and carelessly tossed Gohan aside. The yelp of pain incensed Trunks further. "Fine. After I deal with you, then I can have Gohan all to myself."

Trunks shouted and he ascended straight into Super Saiyan 2, his aura flashing fiercely as the rain accentuated the bolts of electricity swimming around him.

"Trunks, you know you can't do this," Chronoa's voice rang in his ear. "If you do this, you'll be breaking the law and changing time. I cannot allow it."

"I know," Trunks said. "And I cannot stand aside and let this happen again. I cannot let Gohan die, not AGAIN!"

His power quaked the city and Mira sneered – until the sneer was punched right off his face. Snarling, he threw his own punch and caught Trunks on the jaw. A building crumbled from the half-Saiyan's body smashing through it and Mira gave chase – Trunks suddenly appeared before him, his hand splayed fully open before the Demon Android's face and he unleashed a powerful energy wave. Mira was sent rocketing back, his body tearing up the road and Towa gulped.

This was not looking good for her creation.

"18, are you seeing this?" 17 gasped in astonishment.

Shockwaves blasted through the heavy downpour as Mira and Trunks traded blows, until the former struck with an uppercut, prepared a large ball of purple and black energy and hurled it. Trunks flipped over and fired the Galick Gun in retaliation, the two energy waves cancelling each other out.

"This is impossible," 18 agreed. "How is he so strong? Why does he look older all of a sudden? What the hell is going on?"

Gohan painfully pulled himself into a better resting position, one that placed less stress on his agonised body and he watched in amazement as Trunks wielded power he had never seen before, holding his own against the powerful newcomer. It was astonishing to see and he realised that this Trunks had to be one from the future; regardless, it made him proud to see how strong his protégé was.

Towa frowned in apprehension as Mira and Trunks battered each other. She knew that Mira was currently stronger, but she also knew that Trunks was holding back. How much, she didn't know and she didn't like the feeling. Still, the annoying half-Saiyan did hold a great deal of energy and she knew she had to make it hers. Grabbing her staff, Towa aimed it at Trunks, waiting for the right moment when she would make him her slave.

Mira kicked Trunks and he implanted into the side of a building. Towa smirked, seeing her opportunity and she went to fire her spell – a sword ripped through the air and severed her staff in half. She shrieked and whirled around in fury to see the weakened Tapion on the ground below.

"You leave him the hell alone, you witch!" the Konatsian shouted.

Towa snarled and hurled a ki blast that normally would not have injured Tapion, but in his current state, he was blasted aside. Mira slugged Trunks in the jaw, deflected his fist and gut-shotted him, finally using his full strength. Trunks gasped and he threw a punch, but Mira grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, constricting Trunks' breathing.

"I am the Ultimate Being; you cannot defeat me," Mira said calmly.

"Are you sure about that?" Trunks choked as he gripped Mira's forearm, focusing on the untapped power within himself, flaring his aura as he brought it to the surface.

"Trunks, no!" Chronoa cried. "You can't do this! If you go through with this, you'll irreversibly change time!"

He ignored her. He needed to stop Mira and he couldn't let Gohan die again. He refused to walk away and let fate play out one more time. He refused! Wrenching Mira's hand aside, Trunks booted him away and stood up, the entire city shaking and even the rain trembled as he ascended into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gohan stared, mouth agape as his student transformed into a state of power he would never have dreamed of and even the Androids were scared of this power they witnessed.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai," Trunks said. "But I cannot walk away."

Mira sniffed and lunged – Trunks clocked him with a swift left hook. A second blow dropped Mira to his hands and knees and he wheezed, surprised at the immense power. Before he could even recover, Trunks kicked him straight into the sky, drew his sword and gave chase.

 _"This is impossible,"_ Mira tried to comprehend as he dangled against the rainy background of the torrential sky. _"I am the Ultimate Being. I am all-powerful. Did…did I miscalculate?"_

His thoughts were literally cut short when Trunks ripped his sword upwards and sliced the Demon Android in half. Several slashes later, followed by an energy wave and Mira was no more.

"No!" Towa cried in fury and disbelief and an instant later, she disappeared from sight, narrowly avoiding the energy blast fired at her.

Trunks sheathed his sword and resumed his normal form, descending to the ground as Gohan stood on shaky legs. In an instant, the lavender-haired man was by his mentor's side, supporting him. Then, he caught sight of the Androids, neither of which looked sure on what they should do.

"If I were you guys, I'd suggest leaving," Trunks told them. "One chance and one chance only, so I'd take it. You obviously don't stand a chance against me, but if you're foolish enough to try it, I will destroy you."

17 was conflicted. He had been gearing himself up for killing Gohan and even looked forward to it. Now he was being denied that opportunity and he refused to be a coward, but Trunks was right; 17 knew he wouldn't last against the half-Saiyan and the fact that he was now the weaker of the two infuriated the Android.

"17, he has a point," 18 said, not wanting to appear cowardly in the face of her hated opponents, but not wishing to run the risk of getting killed, especially after the display she'd witnessed. "We should go. We can always come back another day."

"Fine," her brother spat towards the two half-Saiyans. "This isn't over! Enjoy your victory while you can because we will be back and you will be dead."

The twins shot off into the rainy night and Gohan sighed as he watched them go.

"You should have killed them," he said.

"It's…complicated," Trunks said. "Look, they're not entirely evil and can be made to see the error of their ways. It won't be easy and if they don't, well, destroy them."

"How? I can barely fight against one of them, even when I had two arms. What is going on here anyway? Are you from the future? Did Bulma finally succeed in making her machine? Did she send you?"

"Yes and no. Gohan, I…I can't stay here long. I've already done the wrong thing by being here and…saving your life. I've changed time and I shouldn't have, but I couldn't…I couldn't sit aside and watch you die again."

Gohan was silent for a moment. "So, I failed. I figured. The Androids were moments away from ending…the fight when that guy showed up. I knew it. But you're here now and you're a hell of a lot stronger than I thought possible."

"You can achieve it too, Gohan," Trunks said. "Hell, I've already changed time, so I might as well tell you. After you recover, head to the Lookout. You'll find the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Take the young me with you. For one whole day, you can get a year's worth of training. You'll get close to the power I have and it'll be more than enough to face the Androids. You can either destroy them or make them repent and you'll have the power to force their decision."

"Is that what you've done?" Gohan asked. "You let them live?"

"Not exactly. 17's dead, but 18 is still alive where I'm from. She even fights by my side."

"Huh. So how come she's not here with you?"

"Well, it's…complicated."

"I see," the son of Goku nodded sagely and the lavender-haired halfblood was thankful his mentor didn't press the issue. He didn't know how he would have to explain that. "Listen, you've changed time already and I imagine that from the sound of things, you shouldn't have and you're going to get into trouble, but is there anything about the future that I should know about?"

"Well, there's Cell and Majin Buu, oh and Broly."

Gohan grimaced. "Not him again."

"And if you let 17 live, you don't have to worry about Super 17," Trunks added.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And perhaps you should pay a visit to Videl."

"You know about her? Guess I shouldn't keep it a secret from you any longer. That's another thing I'm going to add to my list. So, the Lookout, huh? If only I knew about that earlier."

Trunks smiled. "It's good to see you again, Gohan."

The son of Goku returned the smile, one that was full of hope for the first time and Trunks savoured the moment. "Good to see you too…brother."


	38. Reckoning

A/N: I want to apologise for taking so long to update. Laziness and writer's block are a terrible combination. But I also want to say thank you for over 100 reviews and followers. It means a lot, thank you for sticking through and sorry again for making you all wait for so long. Hopefully, this makes up for it.

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME? I SAID NO OR YOU'LL CHANGE TIME AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU CHANGED TIME!"

Trunks flinched under Chronoa's fury. He knew that defying her would not end well for him and he was right, getting chewed out as soon as he returned. But he could not stand aside and let Gohan die again, this time in front of his eyes. Whatever punishment the Supreme Kai had in store for him, he would gladly take it. He did not regret his decision.

Beside him, Tapion winced in sympathy as Trunks was eviscerated by the Supreme Kai. In a way, he felt partly to blame because if he'd been strong enough to deal with Mira, Trunks wouldn't have had to step in. At the same time, the Konatsian sympathised with the half-Saiyan and could understand his decision; it may not have been the wisest decision according to Chronoa, but he understood.

"FOOLISH! ABSOLUTELY FOOLISH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! I SHOULD-" Chronoa paused in her rage and sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Trunks wasn't looking forward for the continuation. "Now…I have to erase the timeline."

"So do it," he said solemnly. "I stand by my decision and I'd do it again."

"You Saiyans are so pig-headed! Do you not understand that you cannot mess with history like that?" Chronoa demanded. "That's the very reason why you're here, working for me, to protect history from being altered!"

"You're the Supreme Kai of Time who can erase timelines; what do you need me for?" Trunks fired at her, his heart hammering in his chest as a voice in the back of his mind told him to stop arguing with a Supreme Kai. But he refused to be made subservient because he felt that he did the right thing.

"You broke the law in the first place, remember?" Chronoa started. "Therefore-"

"I was trying to do the right thing! You have no idea what my life was like growing up! You're a Supreme Kai; you get to sit here all nice and safe while I struggled to survive, day in and day out!" Trunks shouted, his emotions finally taking hold. "I lost everyone! So yeah, we built a time machine because when you're desperate to survive and make the world a better place, you'll do _anything_! And Gohan? He deserved better! I'm looking after his daughter and it breaks my heart every _single_ time she wishes she could meet her father. At least in this new timeline, she gets to do that. I had to travel back in time to meet mine; she can't. Not like you Kais would understand!"

Tapion's jaw dropped at the outburst and he looked at the Supreme Kai to see her reaction, fearing for Trunks' safety. Sure enough, Chronoa did not look pleased.

"Go home, Trunks," she said in a deceptively calm voice. "You've created a mess that I now have to fix and you're not helping, so go home."

A flash of light enveloped Trunks and he was gone. The Supreme Kai heaved out a heavy sigh and she finally caught sight of Tapion and looked surprised, as if she'd forgotten he was there. Tapion gave her a nervous wave, unsure of what he was supposed to do in her furious presence. Without a word, Chronoa approached him and placed a hand over his chest, using her magic to heal his wounds and restore him to full health.

"Thank you, Supreme Kai." He hesitated. "May I ask? Do you really intent to erase the changed timeline?"

"I have to," Chronoa replied. "Trunks has upset the balance; it's a very serious thing he's done and I cannot let it slide. It goes against my position as Supreme Kai of Time."

"I know I'm speaking above my place-"

"Don't be like that, Tapion. I don't see you as lesser beings just because I'm a Kai. That's something I'd leave to Demigra."

"Very well. I was going to suggest to actually let it slide."

Chronoa frowned. "Why? Do you not understand the implications?"

"I'm aware. But this happened in an inconsequential timeline, so it doesn't matter if it's changed. Nothing else in history has been altered. Why not see how it goes?"

"It could end badly and I can't allow it."

"It might not. And even if it does, you could erase it then," Tapion suggested. "I know how much Gohan means to Trunks; let him have it. I'm sure he feels bad about it, but he is a good person and he'll find a way to make it up to you."

Chronoa planted her hands on her hips. "He's already changed time once before and I left it; why should I do it again?"

"I get that, I do, Supreme Kai. It defies what we're supposed to be doing. But I feel strongly about, I really do. I'm not saying you should, just…giving you a suggestion. Just this once."

It was preposterous what Tapion suggested and she was tempted to reprimand him for even suggesting it in the first place. It went against everything her role stood for and even allowing a change in history to remain…the consequences could be dire. And wasn't her position as Supreme Kai of Time meant to prevent alterations in history? That's why she stepped in when Trunks changed time for the first time, right? "I'll think about it. In the meantime, can you watch the Scrolls in case Towa shows up again? She might retreat, but let's not get too complacent about it."

"Of course," Tapion said with a respectful bow and he left for the Time Vault.

-X-

"Thank you for taking me shopping," Pan said. "You didn't have to."

"It's fine," Lazuli replied. "I just needed someone to help carry this stuff home."

"Oh."

The Android gave the child a small, fond smile as she opened the front door with one hand, the other stacked with numerous large boxes of baby equipment. Pan followed her, a similar pile of boxes in her tiny arms that greatly outsized her small frame, but she never lost balance as she followed the Android inside – only to bump into the blonde woman and have to comically bounce around in order to prevent a single box from falling.

"Trunks?" Lazuli questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He looked up and the look of despair and anxiety on his face was enough for her to literally drop everything and move to his side, a comforting hand on his forearm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to take these upstairs," Pan offered and no-one answered as she hurried upstairs with the packages.

"I….I disobeyed the Supreme Kai," Trunks stuttered, trying to work through his angst and he didn't look at her as he spoke, keeping his head down. "I changed time."

Lazuli sucked in a quick breath, shocked by the admission. "What do you mean, you changed time? Which time? How?" He finally looked at her then, his eyes red-rimmed and slowly, it dawned on her. "It involved me, right? Is this about Gohan?"

He gave her a slight movement of his head, confirming it for her. "Mira tried to attack Gohan, wanting his power. I wasn't supposed to be there, but…Tapion couldn't do it and I had no choice. I destroyed Mira and I stopped you and 17 from killing Gohan."

Lazuli slowly closed her eyes, her memory replaying that night. For months afterwards, she had relished killing Gohan, a sense of achievement, but nowadays, she wished she could change back time and give Gohan to Trunks and Pan. But now Trunks had done exactly that, only he was grimly upset instead of being elated like she thought he would be. A horrifying thought crossed her mind and she hesitated before voicing it.

"Did you – did you kill me?" she tentatively asked.

"No, no I didn't," Trunks replied. "I gave you and your brother the option to fight another day and surprisingly, you both took it."

"So how does that save Gohan?"

"I told him about the Time Chamber. It's all for nothing now; Chronoa was severely upset and stated that she was going to erase that particular timeline."

Her heart seized. "Would that mean erasing us?"

He shook her head. "No, we'll be unaffected…but I saved Gohan. I've given him another chance to keep fighting and perhaps change his destiny once again, but if she destroys it…it'll mean nothing."

"What will you do then?" Lazuli asked. "Would you quit working for her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. I owe her for changing time in the first place and she is a Supreme Kai; can't exactly say no."

"Keep in mind that she doesn't rule you. I don't care who she is or what she can do: she doesn't rule you. Yes, pay your debt if you must, but don't let her control you, Trunks."

"I'll try to keep that in mind the next time I see her…if there's even a next time," Trunks muttered. "Gosh, I feel like a failure, but…it was Gohan. I couldn't sit back and let it happen again."

Lazuli couldn't help but feel the cold mask fall into place. They hadn't really spoken too much about Gohan's death, but as Trunks got carried away, a small part of her felt that he was blaming her for the incident, which was true, she was responsible, but they were a couple now, with a child on the way…could he not?

"I guess it would be redundant of me to say I'm sorry?" Lazuli brought up.

Trunks stopped short, took one look at her standoffish posture and realised what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Lazuli, I didn't mean it like that. I just – I saw an opportunity."

"Did it make you feel better that you got to save Gohan from the evil Androids?"

He looked at her. "I didn't mean it like that – look, do you not understand the trauma I went through after that night?"

"Do you think that I wouldn't give anything to change that night as well? To change everything?" Lazuli retaliated. "To not be that murderous psychopath at all?"

He sighed. "We all have regrets." He reached out to her and she watched his hand for a moment, making a decision and he became worried that she would turn him down, but in the end, she softened, took his hand and he pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair and breathing in her sweet scent.

"I don't want to ever be her again," she whispered.

"You aren't and you never will be," he reassured her.

They stayed together like that, her in his embrace, until he finally looked past her and spotted the pile of boxes on the floor.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Ah," Lazuli said in a light tone as she broke from his touch. "Well, we don't have anything for the baby yet and surprisingly, your mother hasn't gone a shopping spree, so I did. Here, let me show you." She took his hand and guided him to the pile. "Obviously, I got a crib, a change table, which you will be learning how to use, and all the necessities we'll need."

Trunks couldn't help the smile that came to him as he watched her flit between the shopping, the dark cloud slowly lifting from his mind.

"Wow. You really went all out, didn't you?" he stated fondly.

"Well, this is going to become our lives soon," Lazuli said. "I just wanted to be prepared as best as I can. I have no idea how to do it, so hopefully this can help."

"You've done a wonderful job," Trunks said. "I think we'll be fine. We'll manage."

Lazuli looked pensive for a moment. "This is a monumental change to our lives and I don't want to mess it up; I'm worried I will, somehow, because how can a former mass murderer be a good mother?"

"We work through it together, that's how. I only knew my father for two weeks tops and I know that's not the same as you, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about screwing this up."

The corner of her lips twitched slightly. "I guess we're both screw-ups, one way or another."

A tiny shrug of his shoulders in agreement. "It's in the past. Let's focus on the future."

"Oh, look," Lazuli cried, picking up a tiny onesie outfit, white with hearts patterned all over it and Trunks was grateful for the distraction that she no doubt intended for. "Isn't this cute?"

-X-

The Scroll showed all.

Chronoa stood with a fist under her chin in a thoughtful pose as she watched the scene of the altered timeline play out, contemplating her decision.

Gohan grinned happily as he sat at Bulma's dinner table, telling her about his narrow escape from the Androids and the chance he now had to grow even stronger than before while a raptured Trunks listened, impressed with the heroics of his future self.

She didn't owe Trunks anything. She had no reason to keep this new timeline intact and while she could peer into the future to see how it turned out, Chronoa didn't like doing that, even though it was well within her right. Her job was to preserve the flow of history and until Trunks travelled back in time and changed it the first time, it had been an easy job, despite the fact she didn't do anything when it was altered. She recognised that Trunks was simply trying to do the right thing and she allowed it while pushing the lie that he had to serve her in penance. In truth, she was lonely and wished for a companion other than Tokitoki, but her role restricted her to the Time Nest and it was only when Towa and Mira tried to cash in on the long-term aftermath of Trunks' actions. Now with this new mess she had to deal with, Chronoa feared Demigra's return. Even if she erased the changed history, the energy it created couldn't be reversed.

Chronoa sighed as she wrestled with her decision and she reached out to the Scroll, as if that could help and just as she decided to erase it, the Scroll started to glow with malicious purple energy.

"Tapion!" she called and the swordsman swiftly appeared by her side. "We have a situation."

"What is it?" he asked.

She peered into the Scroll. It leapt into the future and showed Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Saiyan Trunks facing off against Babidi and Dabura. Looking deeper, she could see Towa, sans staff and a rebuilt Mira – no, that was a duplicate. Did the witch have clones of her servant?

"She is relentless," Chronoa said. "I'm going to need you to intervene again. Think you can do it?"

"I will do my best," Tapion replied. "I'll put an end to Towa for good."

-X-

Sunlight filtered into the room and slowly roused Trunks from his sleep. Lifting an arm from Lazuli's hip, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled away from the Android's back, his mind instantly consumed by his disobedience, immediately plunging him into a state of despondency. He shouldn't have altered time like he did, he knew that and it was why he had to work for Chronoa to make up for doing it in the first place, but he could not leave Gohan to his fate. Not again.

He felt he had made the right choice, but Chronoa's fury and the fact he had willingly disobeyed her, his emotions getting in the way, bore down on him and he sighed heavily, wondering what the Supreme Kai had done to fix his screw-up. Suddenly tired again, Trunks instead decided to focus on the energy of his unborn child, hoping to cheer himself up. He still couldn't believe that it was actually happening, that he was going to be a father and the fear of failing the child, combined with his previous thoughts on Gohan, did nothing to lift his spirits.

With yet another heavy sigh, Trunks moved to the edge of the bed and proceeded to get dressed, wondering what he should do. Should he return to Chronoa and plead his case, grovel for her mercy? He had no clue on how to correct this situation, but he knew he had to do something at least.

"Can you stop fretting?" came Lazuli's voice and he looked over his shoulder at her. "I can practically hear your bad thoughts. It's radiating off you."

"Sorry," Trunks murmured as he rose from the bed. "Just…a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Just go talk to her," Lazuli suggested. "I'm sure you can come to some kind of agreement. If not, tell her to get lost. It's not like she's stronger than you…is she?"

Thinking back to Shin, the half-Saiyan gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Probably not. But she can erase timelines like it's nothing, I think, so I don't want to give her any incentive to undo everything I've done completely."

"As long as we're safe."

"I think so. Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her."

Lazuli gave a small smile. "I'm always right."

He cocked an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yep," she said confidently and slowly rose from the bed while stretching her arms.

She hunted in the wardrobe for her clothes (Trunks had to wonder when exactly did she move into his room?) and for a moment, he found the scenario of them getting dressed for the day to be oddly domestic – until both their senses went haywire, detecting a familiar energy signature at a familiar location.

"That's Demigra," Trunks said. "He's trying to escape again."

"I'll come – oh wait, no I can't," Lazuli said as she stepped back and looked down at her stomach. "I'm an invalid."

"Hey, come on now, no you're not," Trunks said, needing to get to the Crack, but also wanting to reassure her.

"I'm not? Can I fight? Can I help in any way that doesn't bring any risk to the baby? No and no. And it's all your fault."

Trunks was puzzled. "Uh…what? Can we discuss this after I deal with Demigra?"

Lazuli sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go."

-X-

The Crack widened, fuelled by the power gained from the change in history. Ocarin channelled his power, further weakening the barrier. On the other side within the Crack, Demigra smiled to himself, eagerly awaiting his release. His plan had finally paid off and soon, he would get his revenge on Chronoa and claim her position as his rightful own.

A Finish Buster slammed into Ocarin and disrupted his work, although the corrupted Namekian was unfazed by the attack. He turned around with a snarl, as an illusion of Demigra appeared beside him.

"Ah, Trunks, welcome. I thought you might want to witness my return; after all, it's thanks to you that this is possible," Demigra smirked. "Of course, my goal would have been realised in due time, but you certainly helped speed things along when you changed time."

"Towa and Mira were your lackeys?" Trunks asked.

"Oh no. They may be of my brethren, but I had nothing to do with them. Similar objectives, yes, but different endgames; I'm sure Towa didn't even know she was helping to contribute to my escape."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore," Trunks growled. "Your plan ends here."

Demigra smirked widely. "You and who else?"

The illusion was suddenly hammered from behind with the Infinity Bullet, covering him in a cloud of dust from the heavy ordnance and Trunks ascended straight to Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Ocarin and swung his fist – the Namekian caught it and snarled. The return punch knocked Trunks across the sky and Ocarin roared as he powered up, his eyes flashing bright red as a purple and black aura of corruption surrounded him and he chased after Trunks.

The dust cleared and Demigra sniffed dismissively as he faced Lazuli. "Lazuli. We meet again. I am somewhat disappointed that you have chosen to oppose me."

"Seriously?" Lazuli said dubiously. "What made you think I would join you?"

"Because I gave you life. I gave you a second chance," he peered closely at her. "I see you have used your chance…quite well. There is life growing inside you, Android."

"Tell me something new."

"I wonder…what kind of power would this child have? Perhaps it could be of use to me."

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Lazuli snarled and she fired a Photon Flash. It blasted a hole through the illusion, but Demigra smirked and reformed himself.

"Anything else?"

The ocean churned ferociously when Ocarin slammed Trunks into the side of the cliff, holding him by the throat. The half-Saiyan tried to push back, but the Namekian held him in place with ease.

"Ocarin, snap out of it!" Trunks cried. "I don't want to have to fight you. Snap. Out. Of. It!"

Ocarin snarled and powered up, pressing Trunks against the cliff, which began to splinter and crack. A crater formed beneath Trunks' body and with a simple exertion of power, he drove Trunks through the cliff and burst up from the ground, tossing him away and firing several energy blasts. Trunks weaved through the blasts and Ocarin slammed him in the jaw with his fist. Wincing, the half-Saiyan threw punches in return, trying to hold back from hurting his friend too much, but Ocarin easily deflected the strikes and hammered his own against Trunks' body, a powerful snap kick driving Trunks into the ground.

 _"Dammit,"_ the half-breed though despairingly. _"Looks like I have no choice."_

Demigra fired his Bloody Sauce and Lazuli threw up an energy barrier around herself, gritting her teeth against the impact. He fired blast after blast after blast, slowly cracking the barrier and with a final energy blast, he shattered the sphere. Lazuli immediately went on the offensive, launching her Infinity Bullet move, her protective instinct kicking in. she knew it was foolish of her to even come out and enter the fight, putting the baby at risk, but she couldn't sit at home and simply wait. This was Demigra, the being who gave her life and tried to use her for his own purposes. In her mind, that put him in the same rank as Gero and she was tired of being used.

So very tired.

Taking a leaf from her Super form's book, Lazuli formed an energy disc and hurled it – Demigra tried to deflect it with his staff, but it sliced straight through it and he narrowly inclined his head away in time – a rip appeared in his cheek. Noticing this, Demigra unleashed volley after volley of Bloody Sauces, exploding them around Lazuli as she tried to dodge and an explosion struck her, knocking her from the air. Grinning, Demigra prepared to finish her off – and was suddenly restrained by Psycho Threads. He growled and looked over his shoulder, as Lazuli caught herself and saw Zangya.

"You looked like you needed some help," the Hera smirked at the look on the Android's face. "Weren't expecting to see me?"

"To be honest? You're the last person I expected to see," Lazuli said as she narrowed her eyes. "What are you playing at, Zangya?"

"I can't lend a hand?"

The illusion of Demigra disappeared, escaping from the Psycho Threads and reappeared behind the Hera, striking her with a swift backhand. The entire area shook and the ocean violently slapped the cliff as Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 3. Ocarin grinned sadistically and flew at Trunks, their fists smashing together. The sky exploded with their power as they traded blows, equal in strength, much to Trunks' disbelief and Demigra smirked. Lazuli unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at the illusion, as Zangya transformed into her Super state and charged at Demigra.

"My, my, you have some power in you," the Demon Wizard commented as he dodged the Hera's strikes. "Perhaps you should give that to me."

"Kamehameha!"

Demigra scarcely avoided the infamous move and he smirked at Super Saiyan Pan, 16 by her side. "Well, the reinforcements have arrived. No matter. You can't stop what is about to happen. The reckoning is at hand and my time has come. Soon, you will bear witness to my glorious power."

He vanished, but his cackling laughter was heard by everyone. Meanwhile, Ocarin swiped Trunks' punch aside and hit him in the gut, splayed his hand and fired an energy blast at point-blank. The Namekian dodged the incoming 16 and kicked him aside, but was ensnared by Zangya's Psycho Threads.

"Fight him, Ocarin, not us," Trunks called. "Fight him!"

Ocarin roared and with a burst of his corrupted power, he snapped the Threads and struck Zangya with the Bloody Sauce. Lazuli hung back and threw her Power Blitz – Ocarin dodged and charged at her, knocking Pan and Zangya aside. Just as he grabbed the Android by the throat, Trunks barrelled into the Namekian, smashing him away from Lazuli and blasted the Galick Gun at him.

"Laz, get out of here," the half-Saiyan cried. "He's too powerful."

"Can you handle him?" Lazuli questioned as Ocarin charged into the fray and Trunks moved to intercept him – Ocarin pulled up and unleashed the Break Cannon.

Reacting purely on instinct, Trunks fired the Galick Gun, but without the time to gather enough power for it, the Galick Gun was swallowed by the Break Cannon and Trunks shouted as he was blasted across the sky. It was taking all of his strength to combat the possessed Namekian and every second the fight dragged on, the more energy his Super Saiyan 3 form consumed and the less time Trunks had to stop Demigra's madness. He had to stop Ocarin, but with them both at equal strength, it was difficult for the half-Saiyan to gain the advantage.

"Lazuli, you need to leave," 16 said. "You cannot assist us in this battle."

"I know," Lazuli said as she witnessed Pan receive a kick to the jaw. "But I – I can't. You need my help."

"The baby-"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Ocarin. Contain him. Wear him down."

16 nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with Lazuli and he flew into the battle. Lazuli stayed at the edge, watching Ocarin hold his own against everyone and when he grabbed Trunks by the throat and prepared a ki ball in his other hand, she made her move. Ocarin howled when the razor-sharp energy disc severed his arm, purple blood spraying the air and Trunks blasted him with a Double Buster. The Namekian tumbled through the air and crash-landed on the beach, a purple river pumping from his arm to the ocean. Trunks landed beside Ocarin, watching as the corrupted energy faded from the Namekian and cautiously, he approached the prone body. However, unable to further maintain the Super Saiyan 3 form, he wearily dropped back into his normal form, as Pan and 16 joined him.

"Is he okay?" the young girl asked, looking squeamish at the river of blood.

"Ocarin, wake up," Trunks knelt beside his friend. "Come on, I need to know if you're okay."

The Namekian groaned and opened his normal eyes, hissing in pain at the loss of his arm and the half-Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief, allowing Pan to resume her regular state. He was glad the fight was over now, because he had worried what would happen if the fight dragged on longer than he could hold his ultimate form and already, he could feel his body dealing with the aftermath of the massive power output. 16 gently sat Ocarin up, mindful of the grievous injury.

"Thank you…" Ocarin breathed heavily. "That was…a terrible experience."

"Anytime," Trunks smiled. "Glad you're back with us."

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I've overstayed my welcome," Zangya commented dryly and she swiftly flew away.

"What was she doing here?" Ocarin asked, watching the Hera disappear into the horizon.

Trunks shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but she helped us. Maybe she's not so bad after all."

"Maybe. Listen, about Demigra-"

He never got the chance to finish. Residing in his prison, Demigra laughed as he saw his opportunity and seized it. Trunks screamed and he bellowed as he clutched his head as his mind was assaulted and with whatever energy he had remaining, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, trying to fight off the mental assault. Lazuli watched in horror as corrupted energy surrounded Trunks and in an explosion of power, his mind was lost to Demigra's magic, his eyes blazing red and black lines appeared under his eyes. Trunks grinned sadistically and with one hand, he unleashed an energy blast that levelled the area.


	39. Excalibur

Towa was annoyed.

Frustrated more like.

Even with the loss of her staff and having to activate another Mira test clone, she had remained focused on her goal and intended to see it through. The change in history provided her with the ample energy she needed, which was more than enough to make up for her previous losses. But that cursed Supreme Kai still saw the need to interfere and it pissed Towa off.

"I should intervene," Mira said, watching the battle with keen interest in his eyes. Battle seemed to be the only thing that interested her creation and that small notion vexed her as well.

"No, don't bother," Towa said, flinging her hand out to stop him. "It's not worth it."

"You'd have us cower from our enemies?"

All she wanted was to prevent her brother's death and even with the massive change to this timeline, that dream was to be denied. It frustrated Towa, frustrated her that her plans were all for nothing. The loss of Mira was a miniscule setback, given she had copies to spare, but even with a perfect opportunity to harvest energy and change time for her own purposes, it was still out of reach for her. As she watched the powered-up Dabura become overwhelmed by the combined forces of Gohan, Trunks and the Konatsian, Towa began to wonder if there was someone else at play; someone else seizing the energy and using it for their own without her knowledge. Whoever it was, they would get their comeuppance sure enough, but she would survive to fight another day.

"It's not cowardice; it's a tactical retreat," Towa said. "Perhaps we need to rethink our strategy, fry some bigger fish. The Supreme Kai is onto us and fortune does not favour us right now. If we plan bigger and better and return when the time is right for us, we will succeed."

"Hmph. I don't like it," Mira growled.

"Patience, Mira. We have seen their strength and you are not ready for it. But that doesn't mean there's no room for improvement. When that happens, we won't even need Dabura, sad as that is. But we will return and you can have your fun then. Once we open the Demon Realm, nothing can stop us."

Mira growled reluctantly. "Fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Towa smirked and in a flash, they were gone.

Dabura bellowed as he was consumed by the combined Kamehameha and Masenko, his body shattering under the force. Gohan sighed in relief as he lowered his hands, one robotic, and he turned to thank Tapion, but the Konatsian was gone. Then, the half-Saiyan wondered why he had turned around in the first place, his mind puzzled. Instead, he shook it off, thankful that he had managed to stop a massive threat to the world in time. Now it was time to return home to Videl and Pan.

-X-

"It's done," Tapion reported as soon as he returned to the Time Nest. "I see you finally made your decision in regards-"

"Tapion, we have a problem," Chronoa interrupted.

Despite her calm appearance, he read the panic and worry in her eyes. "What's wrong, Supreme Kai?"

"It's Trunks. You need to help him right now."

Before Tapion could ask more, he was whisked away from the Time Nest and appeared on Earth. Instantly, he sensed the intense dark energy that swarmed the beachside. The Crack was split wide open, aided by the possessed Trunks and the entire planet rumbled as the Crack groaned, a flash of red light sweeping the area. Tapion shaded his eyes against the brightness, his body feeling repulsed by the energy and there was a boom, like an explosion of fireworks and Demigra materialised out of the Crack with a flourish of his hand. Trunks panted in exhaustion and he received a condescending pat on the head from the Demon Wizard, as if he'd been a dog who'd obeyed his master and nothing more.

"Demigra!" Tapion cried and drew his sword. "What have you done to Trunks?"

"I thought that was obvious," Demigra replied. "He is my pet and I'll treat him better than Chronoa ever did. I'll look out for his needs and wants; after all, it's not every day you get a chance to change the fate of a good friend. In any case, that moment certainly helped my cause."

Tapion growled and shot forth, his sword sweeping around to meet its target – Trunks' sword intercepted, a shower of sparks from the impact. Demigra smirked as the half-Saiyan snarled at his opponent.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it; I have other matters to attend to. Trunks, you can kill him if you like."

The Demon Wizard vanished and Trunks shoved Tapion back, hurling a series of energy blasts at him. The Konatsian sliced through each and every blast, explosions rocking the beachside, and he fired off several energy slices. Trunks weaved through them with ease and swung his sword down overhead – Tapion blocked, but the force ricocheted him into the sand. Tapion cried out when his body impacted into the ground, pain flaring inside, but he couldn't quit now – he had to find a way to stop Demigra's evil from infecting Trunks.

Tapion kicked off from the sand, narrowly avoiding the blade stabbing the ground and Trunks snarled, frustrated, and he flew after his prey. The Konatsian was deeply concerned on how he should handle this situation, but he didn't have the time or luxury to plan anything – it was all running on instinct as he deflected the half-Saiyan's blade as best he could; Trunks started to increase the strength of his blows, trying to savagely break through Tapion's defence and kill him.

The sword swept wide and Tapion was open to the next blow – his mind raced in panic as the sword speared towards his heart –

Trunks growled, his body frozen in mid-strike, strands of barely-visible purple energy constricting him and Tapion searched for his saviour.

"Hi there, cutie," Zangya shot a playful smirk at him. "What's your name?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tapion shot back, having sensed the lingering evil nature in her energy signature. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, hang onto that thought," the Hera replied, focusing her efforts on Trunks as he snarled and struggled to fight free of her Psycho Threads. "This guy isn't making our first meeting any pleasant."

"Trunks, enough," the Konatsian spoke to his friend. "Fight his influence. You can do it. Fight him."

"Trunks?" The half-Saiyan paused as Lazuli appeared in his view, a concerned look on her face. "I need you to fight him. I need you to come back to me…to us. Please, for our baby's sake."

Somewhere deep in Trunks' infected mind, the real him heard her words and tried to fight against the darkness to reach out to her – Demigra's magic clamped down on him and the half-Saiyan roared, his power flaring and he shattered the Threads – he moved for Lazuli and Tapion intercepted. Trunks smacked him aside and Zangya fired a blast as Lazuli moved out of the way. Trunks took the hit and the distraction allowed Ocarin, arm regrown, to grab him in a rear-naked choke hold, as Pan joined Lazuli, hovering protectively beside the Android.

"Enough!" Ocarin barked as he applied pressure to the struggling Trunks, hoping he could put him to sleep in time. He winced when his stomach was stabbed by Trunks' elbow and a repeated blow knocked the wind out of the Namekian and he was forced to release his hold.

"Okay, play time is over," Zangya said and she transformed into her Super state, powering up the Galactic Buster.

She fired the green beam and Trunks stopped it with one hand, although the power of the attack threatened to overwhelm him and he growled as he fought to push it back. Ocarin took on his Red-Eye form and gathered energy in his fingertips, then pressed his pointers and thumbs together to form a triangular space between his hands, releasing a powerful beam of golden energy. The corrupted half-Saiyan growled under the combined assault, using both hands to resist the beams.

"Don't hurt him," Pan cried.

"They have to," Lazuli said, watching Tapion fire a Full-Power Energy Wave.

Trunks roared as he was consumed by the trifecta, a raging inferno exploding with him at the centre and lighting up the sky. When the fireball died down, a smoking Trunks spiralled towards the ocean – Tapion caught him and brought him to the sandy shores. Lazuli quickly joined him, as Trunks opened his blazing red eyes, booted Tapion away and – received a punch from Lazuli.

"I will beat him out of you if I must," the Android said, holding her emotions at bay as best she could. "You are coming back to me."

He growled and scored another blow. Deep in the crevices of his mind, Trunks railed against the Demon Wizard's magic, aided by Lazuli's attack. His body tried to fight against her, but with the loss of energy sustained by the triple beam blitz and her determination to save him, his body was struggling to mount a counterattack. Each move he made was swiftly parried and countered with precise ferocity. She refused to let Demigra win, refused to let her child grow up without its father and this drove her to continue her onslaught, despite that she didn't really want to do this, but she had no other choice.

"You" Punch "Are" Punch "Coming" Punch "Back" Punch "To" Punch "Me!" Punch "To" Punch "Us!" The emotions were threatening to overwhelm Lazuli as she refused to let up from her assault, no matter how much it actually hurt her to do this to him, to inflict the pain upon him. "I" Wham "Need" Wham "You" Wham "We" Wham "Both" Wham "Do!" Wham "You hear me?"

The tears were visible in her eyes now as Trunks finally collapsed wearily to his knees. She cocked her fist, taking in his bruised and bloodied appearance, the damage that only she would be willing to deal, and just to make sure she was getting through to him, she threw the punch – he caught her fist and her eyes widened in shock and panic.

"Laz," Trunks spoke softly, his voice fatigued. "Can you please stop hitting me? I appreciate the effort though."

Unable to help herself, Lazuli threw herself into his arms, constricting her arms tightly around him as she let the tears fall upon his shoulder and he clutched her just as tight, like he never wanted to let her go; neither one was willing to release the other, savouring the moment to ground themselves in the embrace, reminding them of what they'd come close to losing.

"I was so worried I'd lost you," she sobbed, not caring that she was shedding tears, just thankful that he was back with her. "You had me so scared."

"I'm sorry," Trunks apologised solemnly. "Thank you…for bringing me back…no matter how painful it was…for both of us."

"I'm sorry, but I had no other choice."

"Don't be. It was necessary; Demigra made it so."

Lazuli didn't care if everyone was watching; she kissed him, full of desperation and fervour, one he returned equally. They soon broke apart and he tenderly rested his forehead against hers.

"Trunks?" Tapion asked, not wanting to disrupt this tender moment, but they had pressing matters. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a sensu bean can't fix," Trunks replied and he groaned as he stood up, aided by Lazuli. He then caught sight of Zangya, back in her normal form, and he frowned. "I thought you left."

"I did," she replied, flicking her bulbous hair flirtatiously, purposely ignoring Lazuli's deadly glare. "Then someone turned evil. And now I'm leaving again."

"Why did you help us? What do you have to gain?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you now owe me for my assistance that keeps me going," the Hera playfully replied. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Wait," Tapion called as she started to leave. "We could still use your help."

"Haven't I helped enough?" Zangya frowned. "If you're referring to the guy who escaped, the answer's no. I've done enough for today and this…goody two-shoes thing…it's making me feel filthy."

She shot off into the sky and quickly vanished. Trunks lurched against Lazuli's side, his body exhausted. She held him up, refusing to let him fall and he was thankful for her.

"We need to move," he said. "Chronoa is in danger."

-X-

Tokitoki screeched in panic as the Time Nest continued to quake around them. Chronoa tried to steel herself for the inevitable battle, because as strong as she knew the defences to be, Demigra exceeded them and it was only a matter of time before he finally broke through them. She knew she was no match for him now, unlike when she first sealed him away, and she had no one to blame but herself. Seventy-five million years proved her faith in her sealing spells and allowed her to become complacent in the meantime; now, it was going to come crashing down around her.

"Chronoa!" echoed Demigra's voice. "It's been a long time. We need to catch up."

Tokitoki continued to screech and Chronoa tried to come up with a plan. She never had one in case the Time Nest came under assault, thinking something like that would never happen and now she was stuck without a countermeasure of any kind. She didn't know if Tapion was successful in freeing Trunks, so she had no-one to rely on except for herself and Tokitoki, neither one a match for Demigra.

The Time Nest gave one final shudder and the barriers collapsed. Tokitoki went into full panic mode, screeching at the top of his lungs as Demigra stepped inside, a wide grin on his face. Chronoa glared at him, prepared to make her final stand any way she could. As Demigra approached, she ignited a ki ball in both hands and launched them. Demigra's sceptre glowed and the ki blasts dissipated. A shriek from above and Tokitoki swooped down, talons reaching for Demigra's eyes – the Demon Wizard snatched the Bird of Time and pinned the creature against his body.

"Tokitoki, no!" Chronoa cried.

"Tsk-tsk," Demigra smirked. "You had one job, my dear. Protect the flow of history and more importantly, protect Tokitoki and you have more than failed both tasks. It seems you are not fit for the role of Supreme Kai of Time."

"That's not up to you," Chronoa said, her focus on the Bird – his safety meant more to her than her own. "You'd have to take it up with Zeno and I don't think he'd be so accommodating to you."

Demigra tossed his head back as he barked with laughter. "You honestly think Zeno takes notice of what happens around here? That fool sits in his palace and takes no notice of anything! Once I assume your position, I can wipe him from history and take his place as well. Time will bend to my will and no-one can stop me, not even Zeno himself!"

"You're an arrogant fool, Demigra. You really think you're that all-powerful?"

"Well, thanks to you, my dear Chronoa, I can now achieve that possibility. You've raised Tokitoki into adulthood, to his full potential, which means I have all the power I need. Trunks changing the timeline to save Gohan was simply an added bonus to free me."

"I'm glad I could be useful."

Demigra frowned and turned around. Trunks stood at the entrance of the Time Nest, flanked by Ocarin, Tapion and Pan. The half-Saiyan was fully healed, his eyes burning with fierce determination.

"Ah, I see you've broken free of my control," Demigra smirked. "Must have hurt."

"No more than this will," Trunks replied and he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

He drew his sword and shot at Demigra – the Demo Wizard smirked and deflected the blade with his staff. His hand suddenly felt empty and he frowned, turning around to see Lazuli by Chronoa, Tokitoki in her arms and he growled internally; after all, the Android's energy couldn't be sensed, allowing her to sneak up and steal the Bird from his arm.

"Why you-" Demigra started, but Ocarin landed a kick on his jaw.

"Pay attention!" the Namekian snarled. "Your evil is coming to an end!"

Demigra thumped him to the ground. "I beg to differ. After all, I'm not evil." He deflected Tapion's sword and dodged Pan's Masenko, striking her with the Bloody Sauce in return. "I'm simply doing what is necessary: removing the unworthy."

Trunks dived and brought his sword down overhead; Demigra blocked and smacked the weapon from the half-Saiyan's hands, then belted him in the opposite direction with his staff. Lazuli gave Tokitoki to Chronoa, formed a Hell Cutter and launched it. Demigra batted it aside and the energy disc was inches from slicing into Pan – she avoided it when Ocarin knocked her out of the way. Trunks fired the Burning Attack and Demigra leapt into the air to avoid it – Tapion suddenly appeared, his sword swinging down towards its target – Demigra vanished, reappeared behind the Konatsian and blasted him in the back.

"We need to go," Chronoa told Lazuli. "We need to send Demigra back to the Crack."

"How are we going to do that?" the Android asked.

"I know how, but we need time; I can only hope they can occupy him for long enough. Come on."

The Supreme Kai raced for the Time Vault, Lazuli close behind her; Demigra saw them flee and fired a blast from his staff at them; Trunks took the hit and crash-landed in the pond. Lazuli saw him fall and had to fight the instinct to rush to his aid; she had to protect the Supreme Kai. That was her role in this fight, as much as she hated it, but she had no other choice if she wanted to assist.

"Flee if you wish," Demigra smirked as he elbowed Ocarin into the ground. "It matters not. Savour your freedom while it lasts; nothing can stop me from claiming what I rightfully deserve."

With a grand sweeping gesture of his staff, he clocked Trunks in the temple and instantly dropped the half-Saiyan as he stalked towards the Time Nest. Pan unleashed a salvo of energy blasts, raining them upon the Demon Wizard – the staff's orb glowed and a barrier formed, stopping the barrage. He then tapped the staff's end on the ground, creating a shockwave of energy that downed everyone in the immediate vicinity. His path unhindered, Demigra savoured his walk to the Time Nest, relishing the prospect of his plan coming to fruition.

Lazuli saw him coming, as Chronoa started work on the banishing spell, and she projected an energy shield that engulfed the Nest. Demigra stopped at its edge, a wide smirk on his face and he tapped the barrier gently with the tip of his forefinger; cracks splintered across the entirety of the barrier, which caused Lazuli to wince. Tapion rapidly slashed his sword, firing off bands of energy and they homed in on the Demon Wizard; he stopped them with a barrier of his own and nailed Tapion with a blast of dark energy. Pan was belted to the ground with ease and bands of energy wrapped around her body, pinning her down and the more she fought, the tighter they constricted.

As Demigra hampered Trunks and Ocarin's counterattack by brutalising them, Lazuli used her energy to seal the cracks in her barrier and reinforced it with a second barrier; wisps of white energy surrounded Chronoa as she furiously chanted the spell. A flash of white light appeared on Demigra's body and it refocused his attention: with a powerful blast from his staff, he shattered the barriers like glass and Lazuli was hurled by the action, her body skidding along the floor of the Vault. Her hand went protectively over her stomach, creating a tiny barrier inside herself to protect the baby as she harshly came to a stop, her mind crazy with panic at the possibility of her baby being harmed.

"Enough of this, Chronoa," Demigra growled as he stepped inside the Vault. "It's over for you; you cannot stop me. Even if you manage to banish me again, I will return."

"Next time, I'll be ready," Chronoa said. "Now, be gone!"

She clapped her hands together and dark energy swirled around Demigra's body, mixed with the white light of her spell. The Demon Wizard started to fight against the banishment, even as the Crack opened behind him, but as he was sucked towards the vortex, he simply gave the Supreme Kai a smirk – and shredded the bindings, leaving Chronoa to stare at him in horror, shocked and terrified that her spell didn't work.

"Did you really think that would work again?" Demigra asked smugly. "You've grown complacent and weak, my dear, and you are nothing compared to me."

He fired a wave of dark energy that slammed into Chronoa and smashed her into the wall of the Vault. The Crack began to shrink behind Demigra and just as he began to walk away from his former prison, Trunks grabbed him around the waist, locked his hands together and with a surge of his power, he threw himself into the Crack, taking Demigra with him. The Crack closed as they disappeared into the unknown dimension together.

"Trunks, NO!" Lazuli screamed despairingly.

-X-

Over and over they tumbled, descending further into the strange dimension. Crystalline structures hung statically in the silent air, the only objects within the realm. Trunks threw punches, but Demigra took them with ease and finally hurled the half-Saiyan into one of the crystals, shattering it with his body. Trunks winced in pain, tiny shards stabbed into his flesh.

"You were foolish to cast yourself into here with me, Trunks," Demigra stated. "This is my world, my reality. You are an intruder and there's only one way to deal with someone like you. Face it, Trunks, you've sealed your fate; you are not leaving here alive. Too bad. Lazuli will have to raise that child alone."

"It's a small price to pay for making sure you'll never threaten Earth again," Trunks said solemnly as he fixed the Demon Wizard with a fierce glare.

Demigra chuckled amusedly. "Your confidence astounds me. Why don't you join me instead, Trunks? I can guarantee that you and Lazuli will get to have your happy little family together; with the power of time under my control, I can even bring Gohan back to you. Wouldn't you like that, your best friend by your side again? Surely Pan would enjoy that and I know how much her happiness means to you. Your efforts to save him impress me; Chronoa doesn't appreciate your efforts, but what is the point of governing time if you don't sway things in your favour? Fate isn't as fixed as she seems to think it is."

"I think I'm going to have to decline," Trunks replied and he clenched his fists, widening his stance as his aura flared into appearance. "I've already changed time twice and just because I could doesn't mean I should. Desperate times call for desperate measures, but that doesn't mean I shoulder alter the fabric of history just to suit my needs and I cannot allow you to do the same."

His voice reverberated in the vast space of the Crack of Time as he started to power up. Demigra watched him, indulging him, although he felt a sliver of worry as Trunks' power increased, his appearance transforming as he ascended to the plateau of Super Saiyan 3, the entire realm of the Crack quaking under his sheer power.

-X-

"Open it!" Lazuli cried desperately. "Get him back!"

"I'm trying!" Chronoa said as calmly as she could with an emotional Android heckling her. "It takes time to open the Crack."

"Time is something that Trunks may not have! Hurry!"

-X-

The Crack of Time trembled with every blow dealt, Trunks drawing on every drop of raw power in his Saiyan blood to enhance his blows. Demigra snarled as the fight raged on, feeling the strength behind Trunks' strikes and it was infuriating him, since it meant they were on the same level. It boggled Demigra – he was so sure he was stronger than the Super Saiyan 3 state that it simply didn't make any sense.

Had Demigra become complacent himself?

No, impossible. Nothing could stand up to him. And yet, as Trunks smashed the wind out of his lungs, Demigra had to wonder. But that didn't mean he was going down without a fight and as Trunks drew his hands to the side for the Galick Gun manoeuvre, Demigra blasted him with his staff. Another crystal shattered from the impact of the half-Saiyan's body, but unfortunately for Demigra, he was unharmed.

"Wow," Trunks smirked. "I almost felt that one."

"This is impossible," Demigra snarled through gritted teeth. "Even with your transformation, you shouldn't be a match for me!"

"Scared? You thought you were all-powerful, but now it's coming to an end for you, Demigra. You will never threaten anyone ever again once I'm through with you."

Demigra roared with laughter, trying to destroy the tiny bubble of fear growing inside himself. "And you think I should be afraid-"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The darkest depths of the Crack saw light for the first time in eons when the powerful attack sliced through the dimension; Demigra's barrier was smashed to smithereens by the force of the beam and he responded by unleashing pockets of dark energy in Trunks' vicinity. The half-Saiyan dodged the sneak explosions as best as he could, but he couldn't detect all of them in time and he winced as his body was bombarded by the eruptions. He knew it was only a matter of time before his energy was sapped by his transformation and he would be powerless to Demigra's machinations. He needed to end this fight fast and find a way back home; Lazuli was depending on him.

Demigra gripped his staff with both hands, charging dark energy into the orb until a huge ball of energy formed, roughly about the same size as him. In return, Trunks drew his sword and began focusing his ki into the blade. Seeing this, the Demon Wizard barked with laughter.

"You are foolish if you think your little dagger can defeat me."

"It's not about the size of your attack," Trunks said. "It's how you use it."

Demigra fired the Energy Jet. It blazed towards Trunks and he launched at the energy sphere; it grew further in size until it easily dwarfed the half-Saiyan – with the energy in his blade, Trunks sliced through the Energy Jet and it exploded with such force, the realm shook. Demigra gasped in horror as Trunks slashed rapidly, blades of energy flinging off the weapon. Some struck the Demon Wizard, but the rest surrounded him, hovering like deadly sentinels and Trunks spun his sword around with flourish flair, then shot towards his enemy. Demigra's eyes widened in surprised when Trunks ripped the sword straight through his abdomen, spiritually bisecting him and the blades of energy homed in on their target, cutting right through his body, creating an explosion that shredded the Demon Wizard. He let out a scream from the devastating assault of the Burning Excalibur and was no more.

Trunks sheathed his sword, the burden becoming too much for him and he slipped back into his normal form as he started to drift freely within the Crack. The fight was over. He had succeeded and now he could rest, knowing that his family and friends were safe from Demigra's evil. If he were to remain trapped in the dark dimension, it didn't matter, as long as Lazuli lived.

A flash of light and a hand reached out to him.

Exhausted, Trunks struggled to reach for it, but it gripped his hand and he surged forth.

-X-

Ocarin heaved with all his strength, dragging Lazuli and Trunks out of the Crack, allowing his arms to retract once they were safe and Chronoa closed the portal. Lazuli hauled Trunks to his knees, holding him close and he gripped onto her.

"Thank you," he said. "Thanks for bringing me back."

"It was tempting to leave you in there," Lazuli smirked playfully. "But I need someone for diaper duty."

Trunks chuckled and he was helped to his feet by the Android. "It's over. We don't have to worry about Demigra anymore."

"Thank goodness for that," Chronoa cried happily. "And on that note, why did it take you guys so long to get here? A minute later and history would have been destroyed completely."

"Sorry, but I went into the Time Chamber for an hour," Trunks said sheepishly. "Those couple of weeks were enough to give me a chance against him."

"Well, if this ever happens again, don't be so late next time," the Supreme Kai said. "But thank you for your help, Trunks. Everyone here, thank you. You fought hard to protect the fabric of history and I greatly appreciate that. I think, as a reward, I will leave the change you made to Gohan's fate."

"Really?" Trunks perked up. "I don't know what to say, but thank you, Supreme Kai."

She gave a casual shrug. "Really, it's too much effort for me to restore it and so far, there haven't been any terrible repercussions, so we'll leave it. Although, you still have to work for me. Just because Demigra is gone doesn't mean that Towa is either. She's still a threat."

"Oh, of course. I will gladly assist."

"Not yet. You get to go home and rest; you deserve it. I do need to improve the defences around here, so I will call you when I need you."

"Perhaps I can assist," Ocarin offered. "I feel like I need to make amends."

"You weren't the only one who was possessed by Demigra," Trunks said. "My actions allowed him to escape. If anyone needs to make amends, I do."

"Don't worry about it," Chronoa said. "I understand completely and we'll work together to make the Time Nest better. Perhaps we could even recruit other warriors to help us? For now, go home and rest."

"All the same, I wish to stay," Ocarin said.

The Supreme Kai nodded. "Alright then, you can. Later, we'll start working on some plans."

Beams of light surrounded Trunks, Lazuli, Pan and Tapion, whisking them away from the Time Nest and transporting them back to Capsule Corporation. Trunks sagged against Lazuli's side and she was swift to keep him upright.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I just can't believe it's finally over. All this time preparing myself for the confrontation and now I can rest easily knowing that Demigra has finally been dealt with."

"I know; it brings a great deal of relief to me as well. Now without him hanging over our heads, perhaps we can focus on something more important?"

He rested a hand against her stomach, feeling the energy within her womb and a smile broke out on his face. "I'm looking forward to it."

-X-

Deep within the Crack of Time, a low noise reverberated throughout the dimension. Laughter erupted from the dark confines, twisted and wretched in its cacophony. Demigra, wounded as he was, cackled with laughter. It was not what he had planned and surely, he could've exercised his full power to actually _win_ the fight; Trunks' power did catch the Demon Wizard off-guard, but by letting the half-Saiyan think _he_ had won, it gave Demigra the opportunity to carry out his plans with no further interruptions. Let Trunks live his life with his Android harlot; Demigra knew he would get his chance and truly turn the tables on the half-Saiyan, let him know that he only won because Demigra allowed him and the Demon Wizard couldn't wait until that day when he would completely and utterly crush any hope Trunks had left. Already, he was savouring his brilliant return and his overwhelming victory. In his mind, it was set in stone: nothing could change it.

And he was perfectly willing to wait until that day came.

 _"Celebrate your little_ victory _while you can, Trunks,"_ Demigra thought savagely. _"For when I return, only then will you understand that you truly have no chance against me and that you never did. It will make my victory all the more sweeter."_

* * *

A/N: According to the DB wiki, prior to absorbing Tokitoki, Demigra was weaker than Ultimate Gohan, to which I assume means physical weakness. His magic is strong, yes, but I imagine Demigra to be similar to Towa: powerful in magic, but not so much in physical strength. Then again, power levels are finicky to work out. Therefore, I've had Demigra survive to hopefully avoid pointless arguments.


	40. Impending

As the weeks flew by and her pregnancy progressed, the full realisation of what she was doing struck Lazuli as the changes to her body became apparent. Her once perfectly trimmed stomach had swelled to the size of a melon and by now, she could definitely feel the baby's movements, feeling it kick at random moments. Of course, sometimes, it would decide to kick when she tried to sleep, which somewhat annoyed her at times, but Trunks found it to be a delight. Whenever they relaxed together, he would have either his hands or his ear on her stomach to feel their child's swimming around inside her. Lazuli had to admit, it filled her heart with warmth to see Trunks act so tenderly with her, the unabashed looks of joy he wore as he spoke to her stomach at night.

At times, she struggled to wrap her mind around the fact that she would soon bring a life into the world, a direct contrast to her past and she wondered if it was a role she was fit for. The doubt crept in every now and again as days went by, leaving Lazuli in a state of confusion at times. She wanted nothing more than to give this child an excellent chance at life and in essence, give back to Trunks what she had taken away from him; but at the same time, she was scared for the child's future, scared that she would fail at being a mother, scared that she could never measure up to Trunks' reassurances that she would be a great mother. Even now, as her body changed to accommodate the growing baby, Lazuli still struggled to imagine herself in the role. All she had, really, was Trunks' word and all he had to go by was assumptions. It was no guarantee and that's what she wanted: a guarantee that she could perform in this role.

"A zeni for your thoughts?" Trunks interrupted her musings.

Lazuli scoffed. "I demand more than a single zeni for my thoughts. I am high-end, after all."

"Well, I'm broke, so no can do."

"Aw, tragic," she smirked playfully and then she turned sombre. "Hey, uh, have you…have you thought of names yet? Because that is a thing we definitely have to do."

"Oh…right," Trunks realised and she mentally palmed her face. "Sorry, I've been busy putting the baby's room together. What colour should we paint it?"

"How about we hold off until we get it confirmed at the ultrasound tomorrow. So, names?"

Trunks hesitated. "Uh…I did toy around with the idea, if it's a boy, that I might name him after either my father or Gohan. I haven't finalised the thought, but it was something I tossed around."

Lazuli contemplated the idea; she barely knew Vegeta, so she wasn't keen on that name and as much as she regretted killing Gohan (now), it didn't seem right to give that name to her child either. She couldn't imagine that it would please either Videl or Pan, so she mentally nixed the name. Now it was a matter of telling it gently to Trunks that she wasn't naming their child after her victim.

"What about you?" Trunks asked, unknowingly sparing her. "I have seen you reading that book of names a few times now; anything's stuck?"

"You mean the ones I've found appealing or the ones your mother's suggested?"

"Either. Both."

"She's given me a few, like Boxer, Bulla and Garter," the Android replied, making a face. "For me, so far, I like the name Marron. It sounds nice and peaceful."

"Perhaps we should make a huge list and whittle it down," Trunks suggested. "I'm sure something will stick. We have plenty of time to find the right name for him."

Lazuli cocked an incredulous eyebrow "Him? You're keen on a boy, aren't you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'll have no problems if it's a girl, but…you know…a son."

Again, she scoffed. "Need I remind you that I have kicked your ass so many times that I've lost count. Girls are tough. Look at Pan; she's a little spitfire. If it's a girl, I'll make sure she can take on the world if she has to."

"Regardless, boy or girl, our child will be powerful," Trunks smiled fondly at the possibility. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Lazuli looked pensive. "You're not…scared?"

"Of what?"

"That we won't be able to provide for it? That we won't be good enough? That we might fail it?"

"Still worried?" Trunks asked patiently.

She bit her lower lip. "I try not to be, but some days…it just creeps up on me. Sometimes, it's really easy for me…it's not like I've had a fairly innocent life that I can impart onto our child. How does someone with so much blood on their soul, willingly, give a child the life they deserve?"

"You just do, regardless of your past," Trunks said. "I know it can define you, but that doesn't have to be absolute. You can read all the books you want on how to be a perfect parent, but I don't think it really works like that. It's not something that's set in stone."

"That's too bad. It'd make it a lot easier if it was. Then again, this is the child of a formerly murderous Android and a half-Saiyan; nothing about it will be easy."

Trunks huffed in amusement. "You're not wrong. Now, did you want to argue about the placements in the nursery?"

"It wouldn't be an argument if you simply listen to me," Lazuli smiled, trying to let her mind ease on the terrible thoughts. Trunks seemed to be an influence in that regard, always trying to make sure she didn't wallow too much in her past and she appreciated it. "The way I had it set was perfect. Your layout is haphazard at best."

"It's efficient."

"Listen, I'm an Android. I know all about efficiency."

Trunks could only laugh.

-X-

Trunks was nervous. This wasn't the first ultrasound he'd been to (it had been quiet from the Time Nest ever since Demigra, which meant Towa was keeping a low profile and he didn't know if he should be pleased or worried), but this was the moment when they would learn the gender of their baby. He honestly couldn't decide which he would prefer; as long as the child was healthy, that was the only thing that really mattered to him.

"Calm down," Lazuli told him, despite not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm fine," Trunks said. "I'm just…nervous…excited? I don't know."

"As long as it's healthy, that's all that matters," she said and then flicked her eyes at him. "One hundred zeni says it's a girl, though."

"You're on," he replied and checked his watch. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Patience, Trunks."

"Says the Android who isn't known for patience."

She shrugged without a care. "You try being pregnant and see how much patience you have."

"You never really had much patience even before the pregnancy."

"That sort of attitude doesn't make you very endearing to me, you know that right?"

Trunks opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted by their names being called out. Forced to let her win the banter, Trunks joined her in the ultrasound room, as the sonographer prepared things as usual.

"And how are we today, Lazuli?" she asked as she set up her equipment.

"Can't complain," the Android shrugged casually. "Being unable to exert myself like I used to is starting to become a bother and now it's mostly couch sessions."

It wasn't that she couldn't train, but the fact that she couldn't push herself to her limits without fear of causing harm to the baby, which was a downside to the pregnancy thus far. Another downside was her increased appetite. Having never needed to eat before, only doing so when she went out for dinner with Trunks or simply felt like a snack, now she found herself constantly 'grazing', eating steadily throughout the day. Since she didn't require the nutrients herself, it was quite an inconvenience for her having to always remember to eat; it also annoyed her that as a being of unlimited energy, she couldn't convert that into energy for the child, forcing her to eat regularly.

But it was all about the end result, right? It was all to ensure the health of her child, to give them the best chance in life, a life that she was to have a hand in raising. It scared the Android, the thought of having to nurture and be responsible for a tiny individual that greatly depended on her.

She could do it, right?

"As long as you are taking care of yourself," the sonographer said as she smeared the gel on Lazuli's stomach. No matter how many times she'd done it, the Android would never get used to the coolness of the gel. "Now, shall we have a look?"

Every time he saw the black and white image appear on the screen, Trunks couldn't help but stare in amazement. That was his child and it filled him with an indescribable emotion just seeing even the slightest movement the baby made.

"Everything is looking great as always," the sonographer reported, witnessing the open joy and excitement cross the faces of the future parents (Trunks more so than Lazuli, but it was there in the Android's eyes).

"No…anomalies? Extra appendages?" Trunks couldn't help but ask. He had been born with a Saiyan tail, but it'd been removed not long after at his mother's request, something that didn't please his father at the time. Trunks wasn't sure what he would do if it was the same here.

"No, nothing like that," the sonographer answered. "I see no abnormalities. The baby is perfect so far. Now, since we are at that important week, do you wish to know the gender?"

Trunks and Lazuli briefly glanced at each other for the answer before the half-Saiyan replied. "Yes."

"Well, congratulations…it's a girl."

There was a brief moment of silence, then, Lazuli's face cracked into a wide smug grin. "Ha, I win!"

-X-

Sunlight filtered through the dense foliage of the forest, but it was enough for Tapion to see. Still, he remained alert with his other senses, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Not a single sound sifted from within the depths of the forest, but that didn't mean he was entirely alone. No, he was here for a reason and as he floated gently through the maze of trees, he constantly checked over his shoulder, his paranoia slowly eating away at him.

Paranoia had never been a thing for Tapion when he lived on his home planet. He'd be care-free and _happy_ …and then Hirudegarn happened and his entire life changed. Ever since he was freed from the Box, paranoia had been a constant friend to him and Tapion detested it, even though it was now a necessary part of his life. His time with the young Trunks in the alternative timeline had taught him to manage his paranoia in healthier doses and it made him open up again, regaining part of his former personality, something he'd always thank the young Trunks for.

Sometimes it amazed him at how different the two Trunks' are, but Tapion figured that's what happens when you live your life struggling to survive in a nightmare world.

A twig snapped and Tapion whipped his sword out, but it was only a deer and the animal quickly scampered at the sight of the Konatsian. He sighed and lowered his sword – and that's when the Psycho Threads suddenly materialised into existence.

Tapion narrowly darted out of reach and sliced the Threads to ribbons; he sensed movement and turned in time to block Zangya's boot with the flat of his blade. Once she saw it was him, an amused smirked graced her beautiful features and she floated back, her body lax.

"This is quite the surprise visit," the Hera mused. "Aren't I a lucky girl? What brings you here?"

The Konatsian opened his mouth to reply, but found he had no answer. Why did he seek out the Hera? He knew about her past, knew of her villainy and yet, she had come to assist them. Maybe he was curious about her motives?

"You helped us," Tapion voiced his thoughts. "You've obviously been hiding out here on Earth and you made the choice to aid us against Demigra. Why?"

"And this matters to you because why? Obviously you won, so I don't understand why you chose to chase after me about something that happened two months ago."

"You're not exactly an easy person to find. You keep your energy signature down to a bare minimum."

"The last thing I need is alerting emo boy and his robot girlfriend to my home sweet home. It's my own secret location and I don't want them knowing about it."

"That would explain the trap," Tapion realised, nodding to where the Psycho Threads had nearly ensnared him.

"So, again, what brings you out here?" Zangya interrogated.

"I need to know your motives. From what Trunks told me, you've been in hiding ever since Lazuli beat you up, staying out of sight and then all of a sudden, you come out to help and I need to know why, in case we have to rely on you again."

Zangya rolled her eyes. "Will you go away if I tell you?"

"I…guess."

"Great. I have been planning to take over the world ever since my defeat and I didn't want anyone stealing that chance from me. If anything, it proved that I've gotten stronger, but I'm not there yet. Oh and since you now know about my plan, I'm going to have to kill you."

Tapion immediately went into a stance, prepared to fight for his life. Zangya, on the other hand, continued to smirk at him until she burst out with laughter, something that confused the Konatsian. Still, he remained tense, just in case she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

"Relax; I'm kidding," Zangya smiled, but Tapion held his fighting stance and she rolled her eyes. "Geez, you are so serious. Do you even know how to relax? To laugh and have a joke?"

"I do, but you're not someone I could lower my guard around. I know about your past with Bojack and your gang, how you terrorised the galaxy and until I know your true intentions, I'm not relaxing around you."

"Well, I guess we'll have to change that," the Hera smirked, batting her eyelashes and the Konatsian recoiled. "Shall we go somewhere and talk?"

"What game are you playing, Zangya?"

"Isn't that why you sought me out in the first place? Put that sword away and come with me; you have my word that I won't harm you. It's the only way I will tell you anything, unless you can't bring yourself to trust me even just a little, in which case, you are free to go. So, swordsman, what will it be?"

Tapion wrestled with his decision. He needed to know what she intended to do if she was going to remain on Earth, if she ever intended to help out again, but he knew her violent past and he couldn't bring himself to trust her. But the safety of Earth was important to him, since he didn't want any tragedy to befall it like his home world and that meant keeping a check on any rogues like Zangya. In the end, he was content he could deal with her if he had to and so, he sheathed his sword.

Zangya smirked. "That's more like it; even makes you look more handsome," she added with a wink.

Tapion blushed furiously, but nonetheless, he followed her, wary of any further tricks.

-X-

Six months.

She was six months pregnant now and Lazuli was already over it. The fact that she still had three months to go didn't help improve her mood any better. She couldn't wait for the due date to arrive and she could get the baby out. She hated this bloated feeling, hated having to be extra careful whenever she did _something_ , hated the look of her swollen abdomen. Even her unlimited energy was no match for the pregnancy and to her annoyance; she often found herself tired and heated, leading the Android to take prolonged rests.

Of course, this was simply her mood for the day. Another day, Lazuli would be happy and content, looking forward to the day of the birth, simply because she couldn't wait to hold the baby in her arms (the whole birthing process did scare her, regardless of Bulma's reassurances that everything would be fine). But sometimes, Lazuli would catch her appearance in the mirror and bemoan her figure; she didn't enjoy wearing the maternity clothes, even though they were designer and she couldn't wait to reclaim her old figure, hoping that everything would go back properly to before the pregnancy. When she had one of those moods, Lazuli often blamed Trunks for her 'condition' (he rebuked that, claiming only 50% involvement. He had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like it), although he would reply, convincingly, that she was still appealing to him, no matter what. It was sweet, she supposed, that he was still interested in her even though she looked like a beach ball.

Today was one of those days where the Android didn't feel like doing anything, content to watch the television (it absolutely bored her, but what else could she do?) and feel the baby move under her skin. It was disconcerting at times, but Lazuli had grown used to it and could easily do nothing but feel the movements of her unborn daughter. She certainly had strength in her, given the forcefulness of her kicks sometimes and it only made Lazuli smile (or wince, but smile all the same, proud of her daughter's strength). The nursery had finally been completed, the walls painted in splashes of pink, yellow and white, containing everything they needed, along with numerous toys once the child got older. Trunks was determined to give his daughter the childhood he never had and Lazuli agreed with him, wishing to make up for being responsible for his terrible childhood. It was something that still upset her at times and when she entered one of those moods, it could take Trunks days to coax her out of it, not wishing to blame her when he rightfully could, wanting to focus instead on their impending arrival.

"Hey," Trunks' voice caught Lazuli's attention and she looked up at him, a salt and vinegar flavoured chip halfway to her mouth. "You alright?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You ask me that at least five times a day, Trunks, and every time I answer the same: I'm fine."

"I know, but…I just wanna make sure everything is okay with you."

"Honestly? This sucks. I can't train or if I do, I can't push myself to my limits in case I hurt the baby and yes, I know it's quarter-Saiyan, but that doesn't mean I can risk it, and it's hard to do anything else while I'm like this. I can't wait for this to be over and just so you know, we are not doing this again. Once only."

Trunks did his best not to let his emotions show on his face at that. While the idea of becoming a parent was daunting and at times wondering if he could measure up to the challenging task (his mother kept reassuring him he would), he'd be lying if he said he didn't envision a healthy number of children. He himself would've loved a sibling and while he'd learnt to accept it, he couldn't imagine leaving his daughter as an only child, but Lazuli's word seemed to stop that dream short. Perhaps once the child was born and enough time had passed, he could convince her…maybe.

"Well, there is the Time Chamber," Trunks suggested, injecting humour into his tone to lighten the mood. "That's still on offer."

Lazuli glared at him. "Be easier for you, wouldn't it? There's only one thing to do in there and I can't do it, so it'll be three months of absolute boredom and I am so not doing that."

The half-Saiyan moved to her side, manoeuvring behind her and placed calming hands on her shoulders, doing his best to try and massage the mood out of her. "I get it; you're frustrated-"

"You have no idea," Lazuli said, tipping her head back as he hit a sweet spot that made her want to moan, but they were in the living room. Chances of interruption were low, but she didn't want to chance it. "That feels so good. My, you've gotten better at this."

"I've had time to perfect it," Trunks said, relieved that she sounded better already. Massages worked wonders on the Android, a fact that he'd unintentionally discovered and ever since then, he'd give her one whenever he could to make her feel better, working on his technique in the process. "You know what? We should go out tonight."

This time, Lazuli did roll her eyes. "Yes, because that's what everyone wants to see: a walking, talking beach ball."

"Laz, come on, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say; you're not the one who's pregnant."

"I still think you're beautiful. You always have been and you being pregnant is no different. The fact that you're carrying my child makes you all the more irresistible to me."

"I guess massages aren't the only thing you're getting better at. Been watching cheesy rom-coms, have we?" Lazuli smirked, her head dipping forward as she gave herself up to the kneading of his hands. They really worked wonders on her and it amazed her at his skill.

"So, what do you say?" Trunks continued. "You and me, tonight for dinner."

"Hmm, do I even have anything to wear?"

"You have that black dress. You know, the one-shoulder piece that looked perfect on you?"

"Yes, but I wore that a month ago and our child has the appetite of a Saiyan."

"It's stretchy material. It'll fit you just fine."

Lazuli shot a glare over her shoulder, but sighed in contentment as his hands continued to work their magic on her sensitive skin. "Fine. It's a date. But if I don't fit the dress, we're ordering in."

"It's a deal," Trunks replied and he pressed a gentle kiss to the base of her neck, causing her to shiver.

-X-

It was surprising to Zangya at how much she looked forward to it. When she first brought Tapion to her secret home, a lavish tree-house (tree-mansion as Tapion put it) that she built deep in the heart of the forest, the Hera was concerned that the Konatsian would either snitch her location to Trunks or even kill her if he saw her as threat. But she had kept her word to not harm him and while Tapion didn't exactly relax in her home, he at least listened to her and…it'd been nice. The only time anyone listened to Zangya was if it involved battle strategies or how to best kill someone; if she was being honest, she missed those days, roaming the galaxy, killing or claiming whoever or whatever she wanted. Then the Kais got involved and imprisonment surprisingly didn't work wonders for anyone, least of all Bojack. He was so focused on revenge that he didn't care much for anything else, not even Zangya, unless it was something to do with his revenge or his rule on Planet Sadal.

But Tapion, he listened to her intently as she explained that she was done with her previous life and simply content to live out her life on Earth; where she'd chosen to live was quite beautiful and it gave her a sense of peace and serenity she had never experienced before, even on Sadal. And it was true, she did want to live her life in peace, something that went against her entire being, but after being defeated and spared by Lazuli, the Hera initially wanted revenge, until her time in solitude slowly changed her outlook on life. As she explained to Tapion, the only reason she came to help Demigra was because she didn't want her isolation to be threatened by the powerful Demon Wizard and while she could've remained hidden, Zangya decided to be pro-active and lend a hand, reasoning that the more people that help, the better their chances at defeating him.

Tapion seemed to accept this and soon left not long after, although Zangya spent the next few days worried that he would tell Trunks; she wasn't scared of the half-Saiyan by any means (sure, he was far more powerful than her and that gave her concern), but the less he knew where she resided, the better she could sleep at night. It was only when Tapion surprisingly reappeared a week later and told her that he hadn't told Trunks about her or even his visit that her fears were assuaged.

But then, Tapion kept returning, at least once a week and at first, Zangya didn't know how to deal with it. She wasn't used to people voluntarily wanting to see her; she was used to them fleeing once they learnt of their fate. In fact, during the third visit, Zangya decided to flat-out ask him.

"Why do you keep coming back here?"

Tapion was taken aback by the question and became flustered as he did his best to answer, a rarity for him. "Maybe…maybe I just want to talk to someone…like me."

"Like you?"

"Yes. We're both aliens. Trunks is half-Saiyan, but he passes for human and he's spent his entire life on this planet. We're both the last of our race and while we could blend with the anthropomorphic people, we are still aliens at our core. I just thought…we have that in common…perhaps there's more in common that we could find."

"What are you getting at?" Zangya questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Friendship," Tapion replied. "I'm offering it to you, if you want to take it. We're both loners, a cause of our past, but we don't have to be alone. You don't have to be alone, Zangya."

"And if I don't want it?"

"Then I will leave you alone. You don't have to accept it; the choice is completely yours. I'm just giving you an option." Zangya remained silent, chewing over her decision. Tapion waited patiently, but as the silence between them grew, he turned towards the door. "I understand if you wish to be alone to make your decision; I was once in your position."

Just as he was about to leave, he heard Zangya call out to him. "Wait!" He tentatively turned around and the Hera took a step towards him. "It wouldn't be so bad, this friendship thing you're talking of. I wouldn't be totally opposed to it. It's nice here, but it does suck being alone all the time. So…do you want to stay?"

A smile broke out on Tapion's face. "I'd be happy to."

Since then, Zangya greatly enjoyed his visits, as it gave her something to look forward to and it even encouraged her to venture out and make her tree-house as homely as she could, as well as try her hand at things she normally wouldn't do, like expanding her cooking repertoire (as it was, she was limited to simply deer or fish cooked over an open flame) as a way to develop their growing friendship. The first time he tried one of her dishes, Tapion was surprised at her skill (his response brought out a genuine smile on Zangya's face and he found himself thinking he'd do anything to keep her smiling like that), and as a result, he would bring recipes to her, even ones from his mother as best he could remember, joining Zangya in the culinary efforts.

She had to admit, it was nice that someone actually wanted to talk to her and just simply be her friend, listening to her without asking for anything in return and for the first time in her life, Zangya truly felt like she had a place she could finally call home.


	41. Welcome

A/N: So, here it is at long last, the birth. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The moment was almost here.

Lazuli's due date was still another week away, but she expected the baby to arrive anytime between now and then. Trunks had been three days early and so the Android anticipated a similar outcome and if she was being honest, she couldn't wait for it to happen. It had been a long and gruelling nine months and she was ready for it to be over. As scared as she was at the prospect of becoming a mother and having to raise a child, Lazuli was excited to finally hold her daughter in her arms. Not the first time, she wondered what her daughter would look like: she was bound to have blue eyes, but what colour would her hair be? Blonde? Lavender? A mix of the two? Whose personality would she take after? Trunks' quiet intellectual or Lazuli's sarcastic, take-no-crap attitude? There were so many possibilities and the Android was eager for the journey to begin.

The thought of actually giving birth still scared Lazuli, but with Trunks and Bulma's help, she had slowly come to terms with it; even Videl surprisingly threw in some helpful advice, something Lazuli never expected from the woman, yet she appreciated it all the same. Pan was also excited for the baby to arrive, seeing it as a chance to have someone else like her that she could grow up with. When she rattled off plans she wanted to do with the baby once it was older, it brought a smile to Lazuli's face that she was able to give something to the child after taking so much away from her. But more importantly, the Android saw the baby as her way to make up for her sins, especially towards Trunks, who had unexpectedly granted her forgiveness during one of their quieter moments together, an act that had quite a sobering effect on Lazuli.

Speaking of Trunks, when he wasn't being caring and supportive, he annoyed her with his over-helpfulness, which practically bordered on insanity and paranoia. At times it was sweet to have him so worried about her and the baby, but other times, it frustrated her that he constantly hovered and was always doing _something_ for her and more than once, Lazuli had to remind the half-Saiyan that just because she had a watermelon for a stomach didn't mean she was an invalid and she was quite capable of doing things herself. Trunks often apologised, but sooner or later, he'd slip back into the habit. Nowadays, Lazuli simply allowed it because nothing would get through his thick skull anyway.

The days seemed to drag on, inching painfully slow towards the due date and despite having learnt to deal with the uncomfortableness of pregnancy, Lazuli was impatient for the baby's arrival; she just wanted the whole thing to be over with, she had so much pent-up restlessness from being unable to do much of late and now as the due date crept closer, that restlessness became apparent.

Which, when a tremor passed through her body early that morning, was how she eventually ended up in the gravity room, having forced Trunks into the chamber with her as she sought to hurry the process along.

"We're going to what?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"We're going to spar," Lazuli said patiently for what felt like the hundredth time. She also didn't want to tell him about the contractions, not yet, only because they were still irregular and she knew it wasn't time to go the hospital. "Being cooped up in the house all the time, unable to do anything is really getting to me and I'm over it. The boredom is killing me."

"And you think sparring is the best way to go about it?"

She shrugged. "I've tried all other options."

"This is ridiculous," Trunks said. "I'm not going to spar with you; I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Fine. Then you won't object to me kicking your ass."

She launched at him and swung her fist; he barely dodged in time. "Lazuli, come on, let's not do this. What if we risk doing something to the baby?"

"You didn't say no for all those special nights," she said as she snapped out a kick. He neatly deflected it.

"Not entirely a lie. I just felt it was awkward, that's all. What if she's traumatised as a result?"

Lazuli rolled her eyes and threw another punch. He dodged again and that's when she felt it again; another contraction. She paused, waiting for the next contraction to strike, while Trunks watched her curiously. Nothing happened after a few minutes, which meant they were still irregular.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked. "Nothing's…happening yet…is it?"

"Are we going to spar or not?" she demanded instead when Trunks dodged her swings. "We don't have to go all out."

"Laz, no."

"Just humour me, will you? I haven't been able to train in four months and it's entirely your fault, so you will shut up and put up."

Trunks sighed wearily. "Fine, but five minutes, nothing too strenuous and then we're done, alright?"

"Thank you."

They sparred lightly, both holding back, although Lazuli still had the edge on Trunks. As they threw punches and slowly moved around the gravity chamber (Trunks made sure to aim anywhere but her stomach, which mean he had to take a few hits), contractions continued to strike and somewhere in the back of Lazuli's mind, she realised that they were just starting to become regular.

The timing was correct. The baby was about to start her journey and for a split-second, the startling realisation of what was taking place dawned on Lazuli: _it was happening!_

With two powerful blows, she ended the sparring session with Trunks and he winced from the strength of her punches. "Was that really necessary?"

"You were way open," Lazuli commented lightly and then she hissed, clutching at her stomach, which instantly caught the half-Saiyan's attention and he instantly forgot his own pain.

"Is it starting?"

"It's been happening ever since three this morning," Lazuli replied, exiting the gravity chamber. "It's only just now the contractions have become regular."

"What?! And you're only telling me this now? We should've been at the hospital already!"

The Android rolled her eyes. "They would've just sent us home because the labour hadn't established yet…do you even listen to the midwives when they explain this stuff?"

"Oh," Trunks said abashedly. "It…slipped my mind…but does that mean we're going now?"

He had followed her to their room and she let out a long-suffering sigh as she grabbed her prepared bag. "Yes, genius, that means we are."

"Oh…oh Kami. It's actually happening! MOM!"

The half-Saiyan rushed off in search of his mother to tell her the news, leaving Lazuli with her thoughts as she made her way to the living room to wait. Was she ready? She wasn't entirely sure, but it wasn't like she had a choice: the baby was coming now and she started a few breathing exercises to prepare herself for the upcoming birth.

Bulma hurried into the living room, her face lit with excitement, while Trunks raced about in the background, trying to make sure everything was ready and basically _not panic_.

"So, the baby's coming?" Bulma asked as she sat beside the Android and took her hand, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand. "Excited?"

"To be honest, I've been waiting for this day to come and now it's here…I feel unprepared," Lazuli admitted. "It's like all of my insecurities are coming to the forefront and…I'm scared."

"It's okay," the scientist said calmly. "Trust me, I know exactly where you're coming from and you don't have to worry; I'll be here with you every step of the way, if you wish."

Lazuli smiled. "Thanks, Bulma. I appreciate it."

"Great. So, how about we head to the hospital and soon meet the bundle of joy?"

-X-

It was hard to tell who was suffering from nerves the most, as Bulma observed Trunks and Lazuli. Her son was visibly fretting, a far cry from his usual calm and practical self. He paced, he wrung his hands, he was constantly checking that the overnight bag was packed and everything was ready, even though he could easily fly home if they'd forgotten something. Even when Lazuli snapped at him to calm down, it was only a matter of time before anxiety reclaimed its hold on him. It did make Bulma smile a little, to see her son care so deeply about the impending birth and as much as she tried not to hold it against Vegeta, a tiny part of her was still upset he was never present at Trunks' birth.

Lazuli, on the other hand, appeared to be the very face of composure, but Bulma watched the Android and could see the signs of nervousness, recognising them as concerns she had gone through herself when she was pregnant with Trunks and was ready to give birth. It was easy for Bulma to put herself in Lazuli's shoes, remembering the fear that crept in, no matter how many books she'd devoured on the subject. Bringing a child into the world required a great deal of fortitude and Bulma could only hope that Lazuli was ready for the difficult task ahead. As excited as she was to meet her granddaughter, the scientist knew it wasn't about her and the young couple before her required her attention more than her own anticipation.

When Lazuli and Trunks were finally escorted to the maternity ward, Bulma stayed back, knowing that she couldn't intrude unless they asked and she respected their need for privacy. Instead, she settled into a chair with some gossip magazines and began the waiting process.

-X-

The midwife came in every so often to check on Lazuli, checking to see how the labour was progressing and while it initially made the Android feel uncomfortable, after the first few hours, she was completely fine with it. It was during the second labour that the midwife, after discussing it with Lazuli, broke the water, bringing on stronger contractions, although the Android refused any pain-relief. On the plus side, Trunks had started to calm down from his initial fretting and was now watching the television as a way to pass the time.

"Did you ever think that one day you'd be in the maternity ward with the being who ruined your life as you prepare to bring a baby into the world together?" Lazuli asked once the midwife had left.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, turning his attention away from a wacky game show. "It wasn't something I gave a lot of thought to, no. The only time I thought about you was when I tried to figure out how to destroy you."

"It's funny how it's all turned out. You and me, once mortal enemies, now lovers and soon-to-be parents. It's…definitely not something I'd ever expected. You were such a nuisance all those years ago, still are actually, and strange as it may sound…my hatred of you is what made this possible."

"That might not be the best story to tell our daughter when she asks how we met," Trunks squirmed slightly. "Daddy killed Mommy and Mommy hated him so much, it helped in her resurrection, but it all turned out good in the end. No more hatred."

"Are you suggesting we…lie about it?"

"Well, do you want to tell her that you once killed three-quarters of the world's population? I know my father has killed millions of people, but I was never outwardly told about it until I was an adult and even when I did meet my father, he never spoke about it."

Lazuli tilted her head to the side as she gave it some thought. "True. That's something that can wait until she's an adult. But that aside, does none of this seem surreal to you? Like you said, I nearly killed the world…I've murdered people close to you, even nearly killed you a few times and now…I'm about to have your baby."

"If you want me to be honest about it, then yes, I'll admit that sometimes I do find it bizarre," Trunks said. "I spent my entire life wanting to destroy you and my childhood was consumed by hatred as a result. The past is the past and I much rather focus on a peaceful future. So while this is not the outcome I expected, given our history, it's one I can be content with."

"I just want our child to see and be the best of us," Lazuli said as another contraction tore through her. "Especially me. I want her to be the best that I could never be, I want her to have the life that I never let you have and I hope that she never knows of misery or suffering."

"Don't sell yourself short, Laz; you've been doing wonderful-"

"I have so much blood on my hands, Trunks, that I often question myself about whether I'm fit to raise a child. And I know what you're going to say, so don't start. But maybe it's because I have seen and caused so much terror that I _can_ raise this child; I know the path she should be directed towards and I can guide her."

Trunks moved to her side and took her hand, repeating the same soothing patterns that his mother had done hours earlier. "We're going to be fine, Laz, we're going to be fine. We can only strive to do our best and that's what matters. As long as our child is happy and healthy, we will be fine."

"I know," Lazuli said, laying her head on his shoulder. "I worry a lot."

"Then you'll be a good mother. Mine worries all the time."

The Android smiled softly. "True." Another contraction struck. "All I know is that I'm excited to meet our daughter. Anxious too, but mostly excited."

"Me too," Trunks said, her warmth calming his hyperactive nerves. "We're going to be okay. I know our past is terrible, but we're doing something good here. The start of a new chapter."

"Our little bundle of joy, representing the future," Lazuli murmured.

"Yeah."

"What do you think Gohan would think about all this? Your father?" she asked after a moment.

Trunks paused as he gave it some thought. "I think Gohan would be excited to meet the baby; he'd see it as another protector of the world and I imagine he'd be like an uncle to her. As for my father…well, he might be happy to see the Saiyan royal bloodline continue, regardless of the fact that you're the child's mother. I would like to think he'd warm up to the baby."

"Hm."

"What about your brother? What would he think?"

"Well, at first, he wouldn't be happy about it at all, but perhaps like your father, he'd come to accept it. He can be such a child and he'd act like he doesn't have emotions, but I think he would come to dote on the child. I think he'd make a great uncle; he just wouldn't show it if he could help it."

"Fair enough."

They remained in comfortable silence together, watching the game show, both thinking about the impending arrival in their own way. The midwife returned and Trunks shuffled off the bed as she disappeared between Lazuli's legs for another examination.

"Well, it appears you are fully dilated," the midwife announced when she reappeared. "Do you feel the need to start pushing?"

"Yes, actually, yes I do," Lazuli replied and her heart hammered in her chest; she knew this was it.

"Alright, I'll get the doctor and we can actually start the birth."

She left and Lazuli reached out to Trunks, who took her hand and squeezed it tight. She responded in kind, although her stronger grip made him wince, but he hid it well.

"Ready?" the half-Saiyan asked.

"As I'll ever be."

-X-

"Bulma."

The scientist looked up from her magazine as 16 approached her, Pan and Videl by his side.

"Is it true? Is it really happening?" Pan asked excitedly. "The baby is coming?"

"Yes, she is," Bulma replied with a fond smile. "I hope it's not too much longer; I've been here for hours. Where's Tapion?"

"He has gone to tell Ocarin of the news," 16 replied. "He was quick to leave; I assume it was less to do with the excitement of the news and more to do with the fact that I discovered him with Zangya."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Is that bad? She's reformed, isn't she?"

"It was a compromising position."

"Oh," the scientist flushed when realisation set in. " _Oh!_ Well…um…that's not really…any of my business…as long as he's careful with her…Videl, you're looking great!"

Videl frowned. "I'm wearing casual clothes."

"Right. Want to get some coffee?"

"Can I go see Trunks?" Pan asked.

"No, sweetheart," Videl replied. "We'll have to wait until he's ready to see us, okay?"

The young child reluctantly nodded and followed her mother and the scientist to the coffee machine. As she spoke with Bulma, Videl couldn't help but feel a tinge of resentment at the thought of Lazuli giving birth. While she had given the Android some advice during the pregnancy and the pair had buried the hatchet (Lazuli apologised for Gohan's death and although Videl still hadn't accepted it, she tried to put the past behind her), she could never forget how much she'd lost at the hands of the Androids and how hard it'd been to rebuild once they were gone. She put on a brave face for the sake of her daughter, who appeared to look up to Lazuli; Videl simply decided that as long as the Android wasn't threatening to Pan, she'd allow their interactions and Lazuli did seem to have Pan's best interests at heart. It was more than Videl expected, but right now, despite her tiny bitterness (she would've loved a big family), she knew the focus couldn't be on her, but on the couple in the hospital room, ready to bring a new life into the world.

-X-

At 9:07 pm, she came screaming into the world.

During the labour, Lazuli continued to refuse any pain-relief medication and she took on the pain with ease, knowing the reward at the end of the journey. Of course, she practically crushed Trunks' hand and cursed him more than once, but the half-Saiyan bore it for her sake. Regardless of what he was going through, it was nothing compared to the agony Lazuli was in, so he refused to complain.

After what seemed like ages of the physically draining event, the doctor called for Lazuli to give one last push and a shrill scream pierced the room. It was a cacophony, only proving that their newborn daughter had a healthy set of lungs and once the ordeal was over, Lazuli slumped against the pillows, her body somnolent and Trunks brushed her sweat-soaked hair from her forehead as he pressed a gentle kiss to her while their baby was checked over.

"You did it," he whispered to her, his voice full of proud admiration and…dare he even say it…love.

"Did you…expect…any less?" Lazuli panted, her eyes following the doctor's every movement as he and the midwife cleaned and wrapped the now-quiet girl.

"Congratulations," the doctor announced as he laid the baby into Lazuli's waiting arms. "You have a healthy baby daughter."

Trunks had faced down countless villains, been beaten to within an inch of his life and even _died_ , but none of it compared to this moment. He stared at his squirming daughter, his heart filled with so much fatherly pride and love at the sight of his newborn that it was overwhelming. Nothing mattered more than the tiny child lying on her mother's chest and already, he was mentally swearing to protect his daughter to his last breath.

As her strength slowly returned, Lazuli observed her tiny daughter, oblivious to everything else around her (including the aftermath clean-up and Trunks). She was in awe of the baby, an indescribable feeling swelling inside her and she felt pride at successfully birthing her child. A mother's love consumed her heart and Lazuli snuggled the baby closer to her body, wanting to maintain the contact. She had something that was actually hers, something she could be proud of; right now, nothing else mattered to the Android; it was all about her daughter.

"Excuse me," the doctor interrupted the bonding family, a pen and paper in hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you have a name for the little girl?"

"We do," Trunks replied and with Lazuli focused completely on their daughter, he continued. "It's Azure. Azure Briefs."

"Beautiful," the doctor said as he wrote it down. "And again, congratulations."

-X-

Bulma was on cloud nine as she cuddled her previous granddaughter and the feeling of the precious life within her arms almost made her want to weep with joy. A small part of her wished that Vegeta was here to see Azure, but the thought was mostly forgotten simply due to the child's presence. And in her eyes, Lazuli was exonerated of her past; even though the Android had taken so much away, she had given it back in the form of Azure. The scientist was also proud of her son for giving her this moment and she felt so much adoration for everyone involved, especially little Azure.

"She is so precious," Bulma murmured, touching Azure's hand with her index finger and the baby's tiny fingers curled around it. "I can't believe I'm finally a grandmother."

"She is strong," 16 observed. "I can sense great potential within her."

"Of course," Lazuli smirked. "She is my daughter."

"Being of royal blood probably helps too," Trunks stated.

"Even better; that means she's a princess."

"A cute little princess," Bulma smiled, unable to tear her eyes away from the precious gift.

Trunks couldn't help his smile at the sight of his mother holding his daughter. He shared the smile with Lazuli and for once, he felt truly content and peaceful with life. For so long, his life had been a pit of darkness and despair and he'd been slowly crawling out of the pit and now with Azure in his life, the moment finally shined a gleaming light of hope that washed away the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Wiki description of azure: 'The color azure ultimately takes its name from the intense blue mineral lapis lazuli'. Instead of the usual underwear connection to Bulma's family, I decided to make the connection to Lazuli as something different. And I think it's a nice, fitting name too.


	42. Five

A/N: Yes, there is a time jump involved here. Don't wanna have the story too cramped, which was starting to feel a little that way in regards to pacing.

* * *

The archipelago echoed with sonic booms, the sea disrupted by the force of the blows. Trunks snapped into view, heart pounding and his body thrumming with exertion, but a smile came to his face, his Saiyan blood urging for more. Across from him, Ocarin appeared, showing the same signs of their sparring session taking its toll on him.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," the half-Saiyan spoke. "Chronoa has been training you hard."

"You haven't slacked off either," the Namekian complimented. "I'm surprised you can find the time."

"I manage. Let's go."

The pair vanished and the sky was rife with the shockwaves of their blows. The time apart and the differing training regimens showed a distinction between the two: Ocarin was the stronger of the pair, but Trunks had greater combat experience, providing them with an even contest. An axe kick from Ocarin smashed Trunks towards the ocean, but he stopped himself in time and darted backwards to avoid the follow-up attack; waves exploded around them when he blocked the Namekian's punch. The fight continued to rage mere inches above the ocean's surface and when an opening appeared, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and the outburst of power blasted Ocarin into the sea. He surfaced, bobbing like a cork, his expression annoyed.

"That's cheating," the Namekian commented.

Trunks chuckled and relaxed his power. "Seize any advantage."

Ocarin merely grunted as he rose up from the ocean and he perked up when he detected an incoming energy signature. Trunks took notice as well and he crossed his arms as he waited patiently with a small, proud smile. A tiny speckle appeared on the horizon, zooming closer with each passing second until it finally approached the pair and the white aura dispersed in an instant, leaving a young girl before them.

Her eyes were ice blue, inherited from her mother, while her long lilac hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a dark green gi outfit with a long-sleeved pink undershirt and a pink belt, her feet covered with the same yellow boots as her father. She smiled, wide and carefree, her energetic face shining with excitement and a touch of pride.

"Papa, did you see how fast I was flying?" five-year-old Azure cried elatedly. "I was going really, really fast. I think I broke my record."

Trunks grinned as he ruffled his daughter's hair. "I saw, sweetheart. Soon, you'll be as fast as me, but for now, I think you're faster than Ocarin."

"Hmph," the Namekian grumbled.

"Hey, Ocarin, can we race?" Azure asked, her eyes shining brightly at the thought of a challenge. "I need to know if I really am faster than you."

"We shall," Ocarin replied, unable to find it in his hear to say 'no' to the little girl.

"So, what brings you out here?" Trunks asked his daughter once she finished cheering.

"She wanted to see you train," said a voice from behind and he turned around to see Lazuli. "After all, the tournament is today and she wanted to be prepared for it."

"Ah, right. Are you entering?"

"Like I'm going to pass up the chance to win ten million zeni?" the Android smirked fondly. "No transformations allowed, so that prize money is as good as mine."

"Laz…heir to the biggest company in the world; it's not like we need the money."

"Yes, but I would've earned this; you know I'm not fond of things being handed to me."

"True," Trunks acquiesced and he turned to his daughter. "Shall we go to the tournament?"

"Yay!" Azure cried. "Come on, Ocarin, I'll race you."

The Namekian sighed, but he gave the child a good head-start before chasing after her; her parents could hear her shrieks of laughter as she zoomed across the sky and soon disappeared on the horizon. Lazuli watched fondly and moved closer to her husband; he encircled an arm around her shoulders.

"She's such a happy child," the Android stated, internally proud of her accomplishments with her daughter. She had been expecting an uphill battle in raising Azure, but soon found it to be quite easy. Of course, she had Trunks and Bulma and anyone else willing to help, but it still assuaged her fear of screwing up and as a result, she found herself rewarded and blessed for her efforts. Azure was indeed a happy and cheery child, willing to make anyone a friend and help out if she could.

"Hey, we did fine; sure it got difficult at times, since she's so stubborn, just like her-"

"She got that from you, so don't even try."

Trunks waved his hand, like he was unsure if he agreed with her or not. "The point is, despite the potential for us to screw up, we've done well in raising Azure. She's also quite strong for her age."

Like Lazuli, Trunks had his doubts about parenthood when Azure first arrived, but he adapted to the situation easier than he thought he would. Raising a child had been quite the trial, but he loved every moment of it and he quickly discovered that he loved being a father, despite the few hiccups and uncertainty at times.

"We'll see how she goes in the tournament," Lazuli said. "Is Pan entering?"

The half-Saiyan made a slight grimace. "Hopefully, she'll take it easy on Azure."

"Again, we'll see. Come on, let's catch up to them."

-X-

The atmosphere of the World Martial Arts Tournament Arena was electric!

Trunks watched in delight as people moved around him, excited for the day's grand event. Five years of peace had done the world absolute wonders: humanity was now thriving, almost back to the same point prior to the first assault from the Androids and it had only been a matter of time before the Tournament was announced to crown a new Champion, bringing festivity to South City where the tournament was being held.

Lazuli walked alongside Trunks, arms crossed and a bored expression on her face, watching only Azure and ignoring everybody around her. Like Trunks, she'd come to appreciate the peace and quiet for the past five years, her only focus was raising their daughter and as the crowds milled around her, brimming with excitement, it further drove the distinction between her past self and her now: people still irritated her, but she no longer felt the need to blast them into oblivion.

Beside the couple, Ocarin had the same standoffish demeanour as Lazuli, while Bulma talked animatedly with 16 about her latest project, the Android offering advice and suggestions when necessary.

Azure raced ahead of her parents, her blue eyes wide with eagerness as she took in the sights and smells of the festivities. Ever since the tournament was announced, she had been looking forward to testing her skills and trained vigorously so she could be ready for it. She was aware of her strength and knew she had to hold back in her matches, but she knew that wouldn't be a problem. The only person she knew she would have trouble against was –

"Pan!" Azure cried.

The young teenager smiled as the child ran towards her in glee. "Hi, squirt. Ready for the tournament?"

"Uh-huh. You?"

"Well, you're the only competition I'll have, so not really. It'll just be a little bit of fun."

"I'll beat you," Azure said confidently.

Pan's smile widened, her Saiyan blood humming at the thought of a challenge. "Oh, really? Now you've got me interested. Can't wait to have our match."

"Hey, so this is where everyone got to?" Trunks asked as he joined them and gave Pan a one-armed hug. "Pan, it's good to see you."

"Likewise," the quarter-Saiyan smiled and she perked up. "Ocarin!"

As she chatted with the Namekian, Lazuli reappeared with two sticks of cotton candy and she gave one to Pan as a greeting and the second to her daughter, who eagerly started devouring it.

"Slow down," Lazuli suggested. "I don't want you getting sick during a match because you ate too quickly. In other words, don't be like your father."

"Sorry, Mom," the child spoke around a mouthful of cotton candy.

The Android shook her head fondly and then she caught a familiar signature, one that never failed to put her on edge, despite the years that had passed and she turned around, arms crossed. "Zangya."

The Hera smiled. "Nice to see you too, 18."

The Android had to force the annoyed growl out of her voice. "It's Lazuli."

Zangya smirked as if it didn't matter to her and instead turned her gaze towards Azure. "So, that's your sprog, huh? She seems tough."

Lazuli couldn't help a prideful grin. "Of course. She takes after me."

"Nice to see you ladies are getting along," Tapion suddenly announced his presence and the Android spotted the squirming bundle in his arms, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Did you two-?" she started, looking between the pair and the bundle that definitely contained life.

"Oh…uh…yeah, I guess you could say we did," Tapion said sheepishly and he opened the bundle to reveal a baby of at least six months of age. His skin colour was a paler tone of Zangya's and he had a tiny stub of orange hair; his eyes were blue like his mother's, although he appeared to have his father's facial features. "Say hello to Minotia."

"Isn't he a cutie?" Zangya fawned proudly.

"I didn't think it was possible," Lazuli admitted.

The Hera grinned wickedly. "Well, when two people who know each other-" She stopped at Lazuli's glare, but she kept the grin, obviously taking delight in annoying the Android.

"Is this where everyone got to?" Trunks greeted as he joined the group and his eyes widened at the baby in Tapion's arms, looking at the Hera and the Konatsian in shock and confusion. After all, it had been at least a year since he last saw the pair. "Oh…uh…I see you guys…have been busy…cute kid and congratulations."

"Thank you, Trunks," Tapion smiled as he looked proudly at his son. "So, shall we head in and register? I'm interested in seeing your daughter's strength."

"Oh, yeah, we will and don't you worry, she's plenty strong," the half-Saiyan said with a smile.

"Azure, time to register," Lazuli called out to her daughter.

"Yes!"

-X-

The Junior Finals finally arrived and Azure tried her best to quell the butterflies in her stomach. While she had cruised through the division with ease, defeating her opponents in one blow each (much to the surprise of the oblivious crowd), she had thoroughly enjoyed the experience and was having the time of her life. But now she had reached the finals and the prospect of winning wouldn't faze her if it wasn't for her opponent in this last round: Pan.

"And now, it is time for the Junior Division Final Round!" the announcer cried to the cheering audience, as Pan and Azure silently made their way to the arena and stood opposite each other. "We have two of the most amazing fighters we've witnessed today and with the ease they've won their matches, it begs the question of who is better: Son Pan or Azure Briefs? Tell me everyone; are you excited to see the result?"

The younger quarter-Saiyan steeled her nerves as the crowd cheered for both competitors. She could see her parents watching her from the back room, but she put them out of her mind: she had said she would beat Pan and she was going to try and do just that. A part of her did recognise the futility: Pan was older and far stronger and could turn Super Saiyan (a transformation Azure was desperate to achieve after witnessing it for the first time), but that didn't have to mean it was entirely over for the little girl…she just had to outthink her opponent.

Azure slid into a stance, one hand in front of her forehead, the other out behind her, reminiscent of her grandfather. Across from her, Pan smiled and crouched into the same stance as her own grandfather.

"And begin!" the match official cried.

The younger child moved like a speeding bullet, so fast that the crowd didn't see her move – but Pan easily blocked her fist and held her at bay. Azure grunted and unleashed a blinding salvo of punches and kicks; Pan blocked or dodged each and every single strike with natural ease. She deflected the child's fist and flicked her forehead – Azure hit the ground and skidded to the edge of the arena.

"Come on, Azure," Trunks mumbled to himself, even though he knew the realistic outcome. Either way, he was proud of both girls in their competition and how well they've done in their training.

"She'll be fine," Lazuli spoke to him, never taking her eyes off her daughter. "Just because Pan outclasses her doesn't mean it'll be an easy win for her."

"Go, Azure!" Bulma cried from her grandstand position.

"Victory is yours, Pan!" Videl shouted from beside the scientist.

Azure groaned as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Pan loosened her guard, swaying her arms casually back and forth: if she really wanted to, she could end the fight right now, but since it would be a disappointing finish to the Finals, Pan decided to drag it out simply for the crowd's enjoyment.

The lilac-haired girl watched her opponent, knew what she was trying to do; she still shot forth for the teenager, but instead of striking out, the child darted past and attempted to kick her opposition in the back – although caught by surprise by the initial manoeuvre, Pan still managed to whirl around and block the attack in time.

"Nice try," the older quarter-Saiyan smiled and she struck the child, knocking her down. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

Undeterred, Azure sprang to her feet and leapt into the air, ascending into the sky to the disbelief of the crowd. They were all gobsmacked at the sight of the five-year-old flying and Pan narrowed her eyes, trying to work out Azure's plan as the younger girl moved in front of the sun.

"Alright, here I go," Azure said, mostly to herself and she dived.

Pan readied herself, watching the child plunge with the brightness of the sun behind her; the teenager had to squint against the glare and at the last second, she dodged Azure's attempted stomp – she swung her foot and hit the Afterimage and Azure punched her from the side.

"Nice move," Lazuli commented proudly and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Azure, you can do it!" Bulma cheered on her granddaughter.

"You've got this, Pan!" Videl cried.

The crowd were stunned as Pan staggered and she touched her lip, silently acknowledging the child's tactic. "Clever, Azure. Now, let me show you how it's done."

The child slid into a stance as Pan shot at her and she lashed out, but hit the Afterimage and Pan kicked her with such force that she left the arena and nearly struck the barricade – Azure stopped herself in time, again stunning the crowd and she flew back into the ring as Pan flew into the sky. Azure pursued her and unleashed a frenzy of blows that Pan easily deflected.

"I. Will. Beat. You," Azure huffed in between her strikes.

"I'm not saying you can't," Pan said as she effortlessly held off the assault. "But it's not gonna be today."

She parried Azure's fist and smacked her towards the ring with an elbow strike. The child landed painfully on her feet – she darted back from Pan's diving kick and on reflex, fired an energy blast. Pan took on the blast without harm, but she wore an annoyed expression.

"Did you forget that we're not supposed to use our powers?" the teenager asked.

"Sorry, it just happened," Azure replied and it was true. The pressure of the fight had gotten to the child and she'd reacted in desperation. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, well, don't do it again. I'd hate to have to – whoa!"

Azure had shot forth and attempted to attack; Pan dodged her and with a kick to the child's back, the teenager knocked her out of the ring and into the barricade; Azure bounced onto the grass, her eyes screwed shut in pain and denial. She could feel the grass beneath her hands, but she didn't want to open her eyes and actually confirm it.

"And ring out!" the announcer cried. "Congratulations to Son Pan, the winner of the Junior Divisions! Give it up for the young lady, everyone; she fought well!"

The crowd applauded the winner, as Azure finally opened her eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. She had tried her best, but she knew she was no match for the older quarter-Saiyan and this was the only outcome possible. Getting to her feet, Azure dusted her clothes off as Pan appeared before her.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," the teenager smiled encouragingly. "You did quite well against me."

"Only because you let it happen," the five-year-old responded.

Pan gave a small shrug. "True, but that doesn't matter. Come on, let's go."

The pair walked together to the back room, where Trunks and Lazuli hugged their daughter.

"You tried your best and that's what matters," the half-Saiyan said and he broke away to ruffle Pan's hair. "And congratulations, Pan."

"Thank you," the teenager grinned and she left in search of her mother.

Lazuli kissed the top of Azure's head in sympathy and affection. "One day, you'll be the Champion."

"I know," Azure replied. "I'll keep training and I will beat her."

"That's the spirit."

-X-

With the Junior Division finished, it was time for the Adult Division to start their competition. Lazuli had a match in the second round and she ignored her buffoon of an opponent when he leered at her and made crude suggestions to her. He mocked Trunks, calling him a 'pretty boy' and suggested that Lazuli choose a 'real man'. When she continued to ignore him, he grew irate and tried to attack – she kicked him in the stomach and knocked him out cold. Similarly, Zangya got an opponent who fawned all over her to the point he was ecstatic to get ringed out by her when she had enough of the attention and casually slapped him.

However, not everyone got their first round against an ordinary human: Ocarin was matched up against 16 and when it was time for their bout, the pair silently made their way out to the arena.

"Just so you know," Ocarin said stoically. "I will not be going easy on you."

"That is fair," 16 acknowledged. "But you are not the only one who has gotten stronger with time."

"This should be interesting," Bulma noted as the match officially started. "This is the first time I'll get to see the improvements to 16's power in effect."

The Namekian made the first move, shooting forth and striking with a knife-like chop. 16 blocked with one arm and rammed his other fist into Ocarin's gut. Ocarin floated back and he dodged 16's overhead swing, the pair swiftly exchanging a series of blows to the amazement of the crowd.

"Go, 16!" Azure cried from the back room and Lazuli gave her a fond smile.

Ocarin had to admit, he was impressed at the increase of 16's strength: Bulma obviously had been working hard on increasing it as best she could; however, it still didn't match up to the Namekian's own power. Since his 'exile' at the Time Nest, he had been training vigorously, hoping to never fall victim to someone like Demigra ever again; losing control of his own body was definitely one of the worst experiences Ocarin had ever gone through and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

16 caught hold of Ocarin's arm and easily lifted the Namekian above his head and slammed him onto the ground. He aimed his fist at Ocarin's head and struck the ground instead, splintering it – Ocarin darted in and caught 16 in the jaw with his knee. With the Android staggered, he seized his chance and started laying on the blows. 16 defended as best as he could, but he was pushed towards the edge of the arena; Ocarin went for a powerful kick as the finishing move – 16 caught his leg.

"Like I said," the Android said. "You are not the only one who has gotten stronger."

With a shout, he hurled the Namekian into the sky and gave chase, slamming him into the area with a double-fisted blow. Ocarin winced at the impact and hurriedly shot away from his spot to avoid the incoming Android. Part of him wanted to continue the fight to see 16's true strength and put on a good show, but the practical part of him wanted to end the fight as swiftly as possible. 16 analysed his opponent, searching for weakness – Ocarin flew at him and he was forced onto the defensive again, as the crowd watched with their eyeballs popping out of their sockets.

"16's holding up quite well," Trunks commented. "I'm surprised the fight isn't over already."

"Ocarin seems to be biding his time," Tapion added. "He could end the match in an instant, but he's waiting for the right moment to make it look good for them both."

"That's…considerate of him," Lazuli said.

16 dodged a punch and lashed out with one of his own; Ocarin deflected and stabbed his elbow against the Android's chest. 16 retaliated, but struck an Afterimage and the Namekian kicked him from behind, knocking him towards the ring. 16 landed on his feet and waited until the right moment to fire his Rocket Punches. Ocarin banked out of his dive to avoid the fists, only to discover they were homing projectiles. He knocked them aside and 16 kicked him in the torso, pushing him towards the edge. The fists returned to their owner and 16 aimed them again, ready to deliver the final blow – at the last moment, Ocarin broke free, flipped over 16 and with an exertion of his full strength, he landed the strike that knocked 16 out of the arena.

"And Ocarin is the winner and will advance to the next round!" the announcer cried to the cheers of the audience. "Well done. Put your hands together for a fantastic match!"

"You held back," 16 noted as he joined the winner.

"A little bit," Ocarin admitted. "These people did pay to see good matches today."

"That is fair, I suppose. Congratulations on your victory."

Ocarn tipped his head in acknowledgement and the pair made their way into the barracks.

-X-

Trunks and Tapion both had separate fights (won easily, of course), but a match had Lazuli and Zangya squaring off against each other. The Hera wore a smirk as they made their way out to the ring, while Lazuli had her arms crossed and kept her face neutral. This would be the first time they had faced each other since the Hera tried to ambush her after the Sadal incident and the Android was keen to see how her rival had progressed since then…okay, she was mostly keen to kick the Hera's ass again and make it definite this time. After all, Lazuli had not slacked off in her training since giving birth and raising her daughter.

"You know, I've been really looking forward to this," Zangya said as she got into position.

"Why, do you enjoy being humiliated?" Lazuli replied, getting into her stance.

"And here I was thinking we could get along because we are both mothers. Well, okay, maybe not, but you can't deny that you haven't been interested in a rematch."

"To be honest, no, not really. But I'd be lying if I said I don't want to beat you again."

"And begin!" the match official announced.

Neither moved, waiting for the other. Finally, Zangya shot at Lazuli; she met her halfway and at the last second, launched into the sky. Surprised, the Hera followed suit and the two clashed in mid-air; exchanging lightning-fast blows that created flashes of light…for the untrained crowd, it was the only way they could follow the action, if at all. Both Trunks and Tapion were on edge, watching their respective partners battle the other in a match that was part-contest and part-rivalry-fulfilment.

"Zangya has come a long way," Trunks noted.

Tapion adjusted the fussing Minotia. "The same could be said for your wife, although it is honestly hard to tell. Let's just hope they both don't go overboard."

"Go, Mom!" Azure cheered from her new position beside her grandmother. For the child, it was a delight to see her mother in battle, having only witnessed simple sparring matches.

Lazuli flashed into appearance, blocking Zangya's fist and a split second later, they were across the sky, Zangya dodging Lazuli's kick. Their blows boomed like fireworks, stunning the crowd with their ferocity. There were those in the crowd who could remember the Androids' rampage and therefore recognise Lazuli; although she hadn't been a threat since her return, it didn't stop those from being worried about a potential encore.

"Wow, both ladies are really taking the fight to each other," the announcer reported as he struggled to keep up with the speed of the match. "It's hard to say who could be the winner here."

Zangya stopped Lazuli's knee strike with her palm, parried her punch and fired a ki blast into her stomach. It wasn't a very powerful blast, but it was enough to catch Lazuli by surprise and Zangya struck her with a backflip kick. Catching herself, the Android rubbed at her lip.

"That was…not nice," she growled. "I thought we all agreed not to use our powers."

"True, but we are flying right now, are we not?" Zangya pointed out. "Besides…I couldn't help myself."

Lazuli smirked, reminiscent of her younger, violent self. "I'll give you that about the flying, but I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"That sounds like quite the challenge," the Hera replied with a smirk of her own. "Shall we put on the spectacle for the mere humans below us?"

Lazuli slipped back into her stance. "Why not?"

-X-

He watched them milling around him. The mortals. The sins of the gods in the flesh surrounding him. It made his skin crawl to walk amongst the wickedness, the arrogance and pride of the gods dripping off each and every single one, fuelling his rage and giving reason to his cause. That was why he was here. It was his purpose; the mortals as wheat, he the sickle. He was doing only what needed to be done, for he was the only one who was willing to correct the mistakes of the gods.

Before the day was done, his mission would be complete and the dream of paradise would become one step closer to fruition.

He pulled his hands to the side and focused his energy into his palms. Several people passing by took notice of what he was doing and some of them even started running, screaming at the top of their lungs. It didn't bother him. The screaming naturally started a panic and before long, all the humans were fleeing for their lives, even though most of them didn't know why. Like lambs to the slaughter.

He unleashed the energy beam and it tore through West City like a hot knife through butter.

* * *

A/N: This is the start of the final arc of this story.


	43. Black

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows.

* * *

For Master Roshi, watching the female aerobics show on TV was one of the reasons he got up in the morning. You could say it was a passion of his…if he didn't watch it for perverted reasons. So when the daily programming was suddenly interrupted by news broadcasting, he was understandably upset…until he saw the 'breaking news' tag and he went from wounded to serious in a split second. The reporting was taking place in West City, which was under attack by an 'unknown force of similar ability to the Androids'. Master Roshi frowned as he witnessed buildings crumbling and people screaming on the broadcasting, his heart racing in panic.

"Oh dear, this is not good," the old master fretted. "No good at all."

-X-

Lazuli and Zangya continued to trade blows high above the World Tournament arena, neither one overcoming the other yet – until the Android drilled the Hera with a kick to the gut. She floated back with a smirk, leaving Zangya to try and regain her breath.

"My, my…" Zangya gasped. "Someone has…been training…hard. Trunks not occupying…your time enough?"

"Oh, plenty," Lazuli smirked. "There's a fine line between training and play and it gets blurred quite a lot; in the end, it produces the same result."

"I bet it does."

Zangya fired her Psycho Threads, only to distract her opponent since Lazuli had proven her immunity to them. The tactic worked and when the Android dodged the move, the Hera nailed her face with an elbow. As the fight raged on, Zangya was seriously considering using her Super form to win the match; she wasn't supposed to and she had agreed to the promise, but she _needed_ to win. She had no interest in money, but she knew it was important for her son to have some kind of financial support when he grew older. That, and she really wanted a win against Lazuli and finally prove to be the better of the two.

It was definitely a far cry from her days as a space pirate, slaughtering civilisations for fun alongside Bojack and while Zangya didn't consider herself to be wholly good either nowadays, she figured her mellowness was due to a lack of a leader to look up and a cause to live for. That had changed when Minotia was born and now her son was the only thing that mattered to the Hera and kept her going.

Trunks was so enthralled in the fight, admiring Lazuli's skill and strength, that he didn't even notice Ocarin tense beside him.

"Something's wrong," the Namekian announced quietly.

"Huh?" Trunks asked, unwilling to tear his eyes away from his wife and when he did, he caught the frown on Ocarin's face. "What's the matter?"

"I can hear people screaming," the Namekian replied and he turned his head slightly to the left and right, trying to fine-tune their location. "They're coming from West City."

"Dammit. Can't I have a nice day out with my family?" Trunks muttered. Five years of peace and it had gone too quickly, in his opinion. "I can't sense anything. We better go."

"Do you need help?" Tapion asked.

"No, you stay here and look after the children," the half-Saiyan replied. "Hopefully, this isn't a major problem and we can handle it."

"Very well. Take care."

Trunks and Ocarin left the barracks and the hybrid decided to make a quick stop at the grandstand; if it took longer than expected, then he wanted his mother and daughter to know where he was. "Mom, Azure. Ocarin and I need to go?"

"Is something wrong?" Bulma inquired.

"There is, but I hope it's nothing major," he replied. "We'll be back soon."

"Honey, your father said the same thing to me once and he never returned. Please, I know you are quite strong, but please take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will, Mom."

"Can I come with you?" Azure asked, her eyes wide in pleading.

"No, sweetheart, you have to stay here and look after your grandmother," Trunks said as he knelt down to her level. "I will be back; you can count on it. Stay here and be strong for me, okay? Can you do that?"

"I can," the child replied with a nod.

"Good girl," he kissed her atop her head. "I love you."

"Love you too, Papa."

Trunks ruffled her hair, kissed his mother on the cheek and took to the sky with Ocarin beside him. Lazuli saw the pair fly away and the distraction caused her to receive a powerful blow from Zangya. The Android quickly held up her hand, stopping another strike from the Hera.

"Something wrong?" Zangya asked, wary for any sneak attacks.

"Must be; Trunks and Ocarin are leaving," Lazuli responded. "I'm going to see what's going on. You can have this win."

"What? No!" the Hera cried, but her opponent had already flown away. "This is so unfair! I wanted to beat you, not win by forfeit!"

"It appears Lazuli has abandoned the match," the announcer called out. "In that case, Zangya automatically wins by forfeit and will advance to the next round."

"What's the problem?" Lazuli asked as she joined Trunks and Ocarin. "You leave without saying goodbye."

"Lazuli, geez!" Trunks cried in surprise, having not expected her to sneak up on him. "Ocarin can hear an attack happening in West City; you should head back to the arena."

"No way, I'm coming with you."

"Laz…" the half-Saiyan trailed off and the Android sighed.

"I get what you're getting at. What if it's bad and neither of us come back, leaving Azure as an orphan? That's why I'm going with you, to make sure that doesn't happen. I haven't left you so far and I don't intend to do it now. Nothing could stand against the two of us."

Ocarin cleared his throat. "There's actually three of us."

"Oh, right, I guess you could help too."

The Namekian glowered at the Android. Some things would never change. The trio approached West City, as an explosion ripped through the metropolitan, wiping out several blocks. Trunks gasped as he saw the fires raging, corpses littering the street and he felt a sick dread in his stomach. Beside him, Lazuli inhaled deeply as she witnessed the carnage and her past flashed in her mind, triggering old memories of sadistic pleasure. She shook her head; she was not that Android anymore.

Another explosion, screaming filled the air and Trunks burst in that direction. He could hear gunshots, no doubt valiant efforts from the police force and when he arrived on the scene, dark ki blasts tore through the officers and their vehicles like they were paper.

"No!" the hybrid cried and he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, looking for the perpetrator.

Smoke swirled at the location of the energy blasts and he could detect dark, sinister energy within the cloud, but nothing more. A pair of red eyes flashed in the smoke and suddenly a black and gold energy ball flew at Trunks. He narrowly dodged it, but he felt the power and his heart raced with anxiety. Ocarin unleashed an energy beam with both hands and the shadow – or whatever it was – dashed, moving the smoke with it and avoided the beam. A second black and gold energy ball shot out and slammed Ocarin in the chest – he crashed into the ground and didn't move.

 _"No way!"_ Trunks thought despairingly. _"Ocarin got taken out in one hit? How strong is this…whatever it is?"_

He fired the Masenko and the density of the smoke increased, filling the streets as Red Eyes dodged the beam. Lazuli unleashed her Power Blitz and again, Red Eyes dodged the twin blasts. The smoke seemed to stretch into the sky, as Red Eyes moved at Lazuli at immense speed and Trunks heard the _crack_. Several buildings collapsed from Lazuli's body, the Android buried under a pile of rubble, out cold to the world. Cold sweat collected on Trunks' nape, as fear and rage built up inside him.

His wife, his powerful wife, down from one hit, just like Ocarin.

 _"What is this thing? What am I up against?"_ he internally panicked as Red Eyes turned towards him. _"It took out Ocarin and Lazuli like they were toys. Whatever it is, I will stop it!"_

He shouted, using his rage as his driving force and his lightning-blitzed aura burst up around him. The shadow hung menacingly within the smoke and Trunks held out his hand, palm facing up as he gathered his power into a ball of energy.

"Big…Bang…Attack!"

The blast hurtled towards Red Eyes and appeared to strike the shadow. However, the Big Bang Attack was suddenly reflected back by a black and gold energy blast and the pair struck the hybrid. Trunks cried out as he was blasted across the sky by his own attack before it detonated and he smashed into the ground, reverting to his base form. His body ached and protested as he struggled to get to his feet.

 _"I have to get up…for Azure…for Lazuli…I can't quit now."_

Trunks fell to his knees, panted heavily three times and dropped unconscious.

-X-

Something was definitely wrong. It was easy to tell when a sudden announcement rang out that the Tournament was now effectively cancelled and everyone was to immediately and safely return home. As the audience proceeded to do that in a mild panic, confused over the abrupt turn of events. To make matters worse (and increase the intensity of the rumours spreading about), the sky darkened with thick clouds, as if a terrible thunderstorm was rolling in.

"Has anyone heard from Trunks yet?" Pan inquired as she flew her mother away from the crowd, landing in one of the nearby streets.

"I cannot detect him or Ocarin," 16 stated. "It would mean they are unconscious or-"

"Don't say it," Bulma cut in. "My son is not dead."

"Grandma, are Papa and Mommy okay?" Azure asked.

The scientist looked into her granddaughter's innocent eyes and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "They're fine, Azure. You have anything to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

Kami, she was inquisitive. Not much got past her. "I'm sure."

"I'm going to check on them," Tapion announced, having handed his son to Zangya. "There's a…sinister energy…I can't really describe it…I can't even get a feel on it, but it's in West City."

"I will go with you," 16 decided.

"Me too," Pan added.

"No!" Videl cried sharply and the pair took their chance to leave. "You are staying with me. I'm not having you run off and risk your life. Let Tapion and 16 handle it."

"I can handle myself, Mom."

"No, and that's final."

Pan side-eyed her mother. "You've never complained before-"

"I did, but you never listened."

"So, why are you worried now all of a sudden?"

Videl hesitated. "Something doesn't feel right. It almost feels like…the Androids again."

Pan was about to reply when Bulma cut her off. "Wait, did you say West City?" she asked Tapion and he nodded. "The Dragonballs are there. If the city is under attack, then we need to get the Dragonballs out of there."

"I'll get them," Zangya offered.

"No, they're in my laboratory and you don't have the codes to access it," Bulma sighed and turned to her granddaughter. "Azure, sweetie, we've got to go home, but under the radar, okay?"

"O-kay…" the child said, not completely understanding.

"That means you have to conceal your power while flying," Pan explained and she shot a quick glare at her own mother. "I'd go with you, but…I'm not allowed."

Minotia started squalling, sensing the tension that permeated the city and Zangya attempted to calm him down. Pan took her mother's hand and led her away, possibly to the nearest police station to understand the situation, the Hera decided to take her son home and Azure gently gripped her grandmother under her arms and took to the sky. As they flew towards West City, Bulma couldn't help but feel a heavy lead weight of uncertainty clench around her heart.

-X-

"Trunks? Trunks. Trunks, wake up!"

The half-blood groaned as he slowly came into consciousness, his head ringing in protest. All he could see at first was fire and that snapped his mind out of the catalepsy.

"T-Tapion?" he queried as everything came into focus and he noticed 16 as well. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," 16 answered. "We lost track of you."

"Where's Azure? Mom?"

"They're fine," Tapion reassured him, taking note of the city burning around them. "What happened? Where's Lazuli and Ocarin?"

Trunks groaned. "I…I don't know…whatever it was…it was fast and it was strong. It took them both out in one each. Never saw its face." Perhaps it was the hybrid's imagination, but Tapion looked paler than normal. "We have to find them."

"No need." Trunks felt a huge surge of relief when Lazuli painfully approached them, Ocarin hanging off her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm pissed off and I want a rematch with that freak."

"You are injured," 16 declared. "That is probably most unwise. All three of you require medical attention."

"He's right," Trunks winced. "Hopefully home is still intact and we can recoup."

"And grab the Dragonballs," Lazuli added.

The hybrid nodded and looked at the sky. Thick, dark clouds blanketed the city and initially, he wondered how long he'd been out for, but a quick check of his watch told him it was still daytime. Had a thunderstorm arrived? There was no rain forecasted for the day…what was going on? Where was the creature responsible? Could it track his energy?

Once it was agreed upon to return to Capsule Corporation, the group slowly made their way towards their destination, keeping their energies low at Trunks' suggestion in case Red Eyes was still around, lest it tracked them down and finish what it started.

As they headed towards home, Trunks couldn't help but feel the eerie parallels to the Androids' rampage and he looked at Lazuli and she returned it, no doubt thinking the same as him.

-X-

The thick smoke rising from the flames of West City and meeting with the thunderous clouds above as lightning flashed was an ominous sight as Bulma approached, aided by Azure, and the destruction reminded her of the Androids all over again. She forced the horrible memories out of her mind, given that it had eventually resulted in her beautiful granddaughter, who Bulma adored above all.

"What happened?" Azure asked, her eyes wide in shock and horror as the city she'd grown up in burned around her.

Bulma felt her heart clench for the girl; she should never have to witness anything like this in her life if the scientist could help it, but the universe obviously had other ideas. "I don't know, dear. Be careful…we don't know what could be waiting for us."

The child nodded and swooped closer towards the streets as she navigated towards Capsule Corporation. When they finally reached home and found it intact, Bulma breathed out a sigh of relief. With the Dragonballs, they had a chance in correcting whatever happened here, although she still felt the worry in her heart at the thought of Trunks and Lazuli. She still hadn't heard from them and the devastation that had been wrought upon the city didn't abate her fears either. She hoped nothing terrible had happened to them and a small part of her mind huffed in irony that she was concerned over the fate of an Android, a far cry from her younger days when she wanted them destroyed.

A lot had changed since then.

"Azure, can you fetch the senzu beans and bring them down to the lab?" Bulma asked.

"Sure."

The young girl raced off and the grandmother sucked in a deep breath before she made her way to her laboratory. Entering the codes, Bulma entered the lab and started her search for the Dragonballs. They had gathered them recently, keeping them together at the compound just in case something terrible happened and they couldn't afford the time to search for the magical artefacts. It had been Lazuli's idea at the time and while Bulma wouldn't normally agree with it, she allowed it mostly for Azure's sake, as the child had wanted to track down the mystical objects for fun.

"Come on, where did I put them?" she muttered to herself. Sometimes it amazed her that for all her intellectual brilliance, she could be a scatterbrain. "They've gotta be – oh, that's right!"

She located the safe and withdrew the bag that contained the Dragonballs, just as Azure appeared before her with a smile as she brandished the bag of senzu beans. She also had her father's sword strapped to her back, although it looked awkward on her.

"Oh my, you almost gave me a heart attack," Bulma stated. "How many are in there?"

Azure giggled briefly at her grandmother's exclamation. "There's…six beans in here."

"We'll have to go-" Bulma started when an explosion rocked the compound. Her blood ran cold as a second explosion hit the house and Azure stared upwards warily.

"Grandma?" the child asked. "What was that?"

"I…I don't know," the scientist replied, as her computer screen suddenly flashed with an intruder alert. The sensors had been tripped, which meant someone was inside. Someone who shouldn't be. And if they were inside…Bulma shivered. They needed to get out.

She checked the security cameras, trying to find the intruder, but one by one, the cameras were destroyed. It was almost as if the intruder knew their locations and fear rolled down her spine at the implications. Bulma activated the defence mechanisms, then grabbed Azure's hand, prepared to take her to the emergency escape tunnel when the elevator was blasted open. The force threw Bulma and Azure off their feet, as thick smoke filled the laboratory, flames licking the walls and casting a menacing glow upon the room. Bulma groaned as she pushed herself up, gasping when sinister red eyes flashed within the smoke.

"Azure, get up," she rushed her granddaughter and the child winced. "Come on, Azure, get up!"

Azure slowly stood and spotted the red eyes, a gasp escaping her. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but you have to get out of here!" Bulma cried, shoving the bag of Dragonballs into the child's hand. "Run, Azure, run now!"

"Not without you," Azure cried, pulling her grandmother to her feet, as a hand materialised within the smoke, preparing a black and gold energy ball.

Seeing the attack, Azure panicked and she tried to rush towards the escape tunnel when the blast was released and half the laboratory was destroyed in an instant. The child cried out in pain when her body was forcefully slammed against the wall. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the pain as she grabbed the dropped bags and she looked for her grandmother – red eyes glared from the shadow in the obscure smoke, one arm outstretched – and Bulma was in the creature's grip!

"Let her go!" Azure snarled.

"Azure, run now!" Bulma cried, her heart thudding in peril, her life dangling precariously, but all that mattered to her right now was her granddaughter's survival. And if that meant her life had to end so Azure could escape, then Bulma could accept that. Perhaps she could be reunited with Vegeta. "Run now!"

Azure wanted to refuse, wanted to save her grandmother, but this shadow…this creature…raised its other hand, ready to blast the child. Quick as she could, Azure flew towards the escape tunnel, as Red Eyes released the blast and annihilated the laboratory. As her life was vaporised by the blast, the smoke flickered and Bulma caught a glimpse of her killer's face.

"No, it can't be…" were the words that died upon her horrified lips as her life was extinguished.

Azure burst out of the tunnel and into the open air, tears stinging her eyes as she clutched the bags as tight to her body as possible. She didn't want to believe it; she didn't want to acknowledge it and the hurt and agony that swelled up inside her tiny body, grasping her heart and squeezing it tight. She battled to breathe, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to deal with the loss of her beloved grandmother. Her young mind couldn't quite comprehend it, but she knew in her heart that her grandmother was gone and as she sobbed, her anguish slowly turned into rage.

Behind her, the ruins of Capsule Corporation exploded and her despair was immediately replaced by fear. She didn't even think to fly; she just started running, running as far away as she could – until she ran right into someone.

"Whoa," came a familiar voice of surprise. "Azure?"

She looked up, saw it was her father and immediately threw herself into his arms, sobbing loudly.

"Azure, what's wrong?" Trunks queried as Lazuli gently stroked their daughter's hair, trying to calm her distress. "Why are you here? Where's your grandmother?"

Azure pulled back to look at him with red-rimmed eyes, her cheeks wet and his heart broke for her. "Grandma's gone," she wailed. "She's gone. It…it killed her."

Trunks' heart plunged into his stomach, his chest felt hollow and ice ran through his veins. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut and he couldn't breathe, shock slamming relentlessly into him. No, not his mother. "Are you sure?"

She nodded feverishly. "It was scary and had red eyes – I…I couldn't save her."

Trunks and Lazuli exchanged looks over their daughter's head, sending each other a silent message as they struggled to deal with their grief. Lazuli crouched to her daughter's level and the child threw her arms around her, sobbing into her neck. The news of Bulma's death hit the Android hard: she had grown fond of her mother-in-law and cherished the friendly woman. To hear that she was gone, killed by the same…beast that had defeated them with ease and in front of Azure, no less…it both broke Lazuli's heart and infuriated her. Beside them, Tapion, Ocarin and 16 all mourned the loss of the older woman who had been welcoming and accommodating to all of them, especially the latter two. Tapion couldn't say he knew Bulma well, but from what he's seen of her, she was a kind and warm (yet fiery) soul and he ached for his friend's loss.

Trunks clenched his fist as he tried to focus his grief and channel it into rage. "Whoever that bastard is, I'm going to make him pay!"

Lightning crackled in the dark sky, drawing everyone's attention. Trunks growled as he felt the unnatural energy. Lightning lashed like furious spears and dark clouds spiralled towards the ground. Thick black smoke swelled and red eyes flashed. Energy blasts were hurled out of the smoke and Trunks leapt into the sky, transforming into a Super Saiyan, as the blasts missed their targets and detonated the surrounding area. Tapion, Ocarin and 16 joined him, as Lazuli remained on the ground, shielding Azure with an energy barrier.

Trunks flew towards Red Eyes, the rage and loss of his mother fuelling him, and he lashed out at the smoke. Red Eyes blocked his punch and swatted him aside like a fly; 16 tried to intervene as Tapion launched a volley of energy blasts. The Android received a punishing kick to the torso that blasted him away and Red Eyes moved with surprising speed to avoid Tapion's attack. Lazuli snarled as she watched the Konatsian get blasted aside and Ocarin tried to put up a fight against Red Eyes, but like the others, he was knocked aside like he was a mere doll.

Red eyes gazed upon Lazuli, but Trunks got to his feet and pulled his hands to the side. "Galick Gun!"

The purple blasted through the smoke, but missed its target as the shadow fired a blast that exploded on impact – Trunks tumbled along the road, smoke rising from his body as he dropped into his normal form. Wind swept the area, extinguishing the surrounding fires, save for one and finally, the smoke washed away from the shadow within, revealing the creature, his visage lit by the remaining fire.

"It's amusing to see that you think you're a match for me, _Saiyan_ , but now it's over for you and I'm going to savour every drop of life I wring out of your body."

Trunks looked up and it was a punch to the heart. The familiar voice, but with a murderous undertone. Those dark eyes, once kind, now sinister. That smile, that was warm and welcoming, now promising of death. The familiar black spiky hair.

The scar that ran over his left eye.

"No, no, it's not possible!" Trunks exclaimed as he sucked in air, unable to comprehend who he was seeing. "G-Gohan?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not exactly Goku Black. I was going to have him and it was mostly the reason why I started writing this, because I wanted to see what it would be like if it was Trunks and 18 against Black, but halfway through, I decided to change it to Gohan Black, since it would be a huge psychological blow for Trunks and it'd be more emotional for him to have to fight Gohan instead of Goku. What do you reckon?


	44. Resistance

A state of emergency had been declared after the destruction of West City.

People were to evacuate their homes if possible and head to the nearest shelter, while military forces had been deployed to every major city. They were equipped with weaponry developed by Capsule Corporation to deal with energy-wielding threats. Whether it gave them a chance or not was yet to be truly confirmed; during tests, Trunks had noted the technology's potential.

Pan was too young to remember when the Androids had finally been destroyed and peace was restored to the world, but as she watched people flee the streets, rushing to their homes or the nearest shelter in a mass frenzy of panic, she figured that this must be what it felt like: the constant chaos, the fear and uncertainty, the ever-present threat that loomed over their heads. Her mother had taken charge and doing her best to direct people to try and minimise the panic and Pan had been instructed to do the same. But she couldn't help but look in the direction of West City, her mind racing with various scenarios on the situation: what happened to Trunks and the others? Where they still alive?

Her question was answered when she sensed them, but she could also detect an unnatural source of power near them. She couldn't make heads or tails on the signature, but whatever it was; it didn't bode well for her friends.

 _"They need my help,"_ Pan thought. _"Screw it, I'm going."_

-X-

All the air in Trunks' lungs was ripped from him, like he'd been winded and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't breathe. It was impossible; it couldn't be Gohan. The creature had Gohan's face, but none of his open and friendly personality; it had all been stripped away, leaving a demon in its place. Even the clothes seemed to reflect the dark nature and what caught Trunks' attention the most was Gohan's earring: it was the same as Chronoa's, except green and gold.

"What's the matter?" 'Gohan' taunted. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're not Gohan," Trunks growled, even though he felt unsure about his claim. "You're a dark imposter of him…a Gohan Black!"

The demon tilted his head, like a predator examining his prey. "Whatever makes you feel better…Trunks. Now, I believe we've prattled on long enough; it's time to meet your end."

His right hand glowed with purple energy, forming a short blade and he lunged at Trunks; the half-Saiyan barely had any time to react and his jacket was sliced by a wide sweeping cut. An energy blast follow-up clouted the half-blood and sent him tumbling.

"Azure, I require a bean," Ocarin said and the child complied. Once he devoured the bean, his strength returned and with a shout, he summoned his power and transformed into a Red- Eyed Namekian. "16, Tapion, distract him. I need to tend to Trunks."

The giant Android was already upon Black, bringing his fists down overhead with a roar. Black swung and collected him with a left backhand and stabbed at Tapion; the Konatsian felt naked without his sword and being forced to rely on his hand-to-hand skill made him feel vulnerable. Ocarin slipped past the one-sided fight and approached Trunks and started healing his injuries.

"I can't fight him," Trunks lamented. "It's Gohan…after all this time…he's come back."

"Snap out of it," Ocarin growled. "This demon is not your friend. He murdered your mother and countless others. If we don't put a stop to him now, he'll kill us all."

"Mom, who is that guy?" Azure questioned.

Lazuli didn't know exactly how to answer that. She didn't want to tell her daughter that it was Pan's father, Trunks' best friend…and her victim. But something about his energy was…off. Whatever it was, it wore Gohan's face, but it didn't feel exactly like the son of Goku. Then again, Lazuli never knew what his energy felt like, given she couldn't sense it back then, but even now, it felt wrong.

"Azure, I need you to get out of here," Lazuli said, as Tapion yelled in pain, his flank cut open.

"Grandma said that and she's gone!" Azure cried. "I don't want to leave you."

"You will do as I say and right now, I'm telling you to go; I have to help and I can't do that if I'm worried about you getting caught in the crossfire."

Azure glared at her mother stubbornly, but then she finally relented and held up her pinkie finger. "Promise me you'll come back."

Despite the severity of the situation, Lazuli gave her daughter a smile as she locked their pinkies together, taking Trunks' sword from her. "I promise. Now go. Keep the Dragonballs safe."

Black kneed Ocarin in the stomach and elbowed him into the ground. Azure took her chance and fled, as Lazuli looked over at Trunks. He was on his knees in despair and she couldn't blame him: she had done the same thing when 17 came back to life. But she watched as Gohan held his own against the others and it was amazing and terrifying at how powerful he'd suddenly become. As a Super Saiyan, he could only just hold his own against her and she killed him with ease; now, here he was, in his base form and dominating the opposition. She dropped the sword into Trunks' hands, but he barely noticed her, his conflicted eyes focused on Gohan.

 _"Okay, it's up to me to take care of business,"_ Lazuli thought as she watched her daughter disappear from sight. _"Time to make Bulma proud."_

She focused on the power within and brought it to the surface; a bright glow surrounded her, momentarily stopping the fight and Black watched as the light faded to reveal Lazuli in her Super Android form. A month after Azure's birth, Bulma had managed to successfully bond the two 18s together, allowing Lazuli to transform into her Super state at will, much like the Super Saiyan transformation. She had only done it a few times after the bonding, given that she had no need to transform; now was a perfect opportunity to test her expanded power.

"What are you?" Black growled as Lazuli flew up to his level. "You have no energy, like this being here. You're not a living thing, are you? You're a creation…a facsimile of mortal life."

"Don't get smart with me, Gohan; I have killed you before and I will do it again."

He sneered and for some reason, it unnerved Lazuli. Gohan had never sneered like that; it made him look…ugly and vicious. "I doubt that."

He swiped 16 with his Aura Slide and the Android yelped as his cheek was sliced open. Lazuli shot forth and plunged her fist into the imposter's gut. Still on his knees, Trunks watched, his mind flashing back to when he was a teenager and witnessing Gohan's struggles against the Androids. But now, the roles were reversed, Lazuli fighting to protect Earth and Gohan…Gohan had murdered Bulma in cold-blood. The reminder caused Trunks to clench his fist, slowly drawing on his fury. The thought of having to fight his childhood friend…his best friend…his brother…cut him deeply, but his mother was gone and Trunks couldn't forgive that. The callousness of the act, in front of Azure, washed over Trunks' emotional pain and he knew he had to fight his best friend, to stop him no matter how much it pained the hybrid to do it.

Black dodged a Lightning Cutter by a hair's breadth and Lazuli drilled him in the gut with a kick. She unleashed her Dance Macabre and the explosion rocketed Black into the side of a ruined building; Ocarin decided to add insult to injury by using his Break Cannon and the building crumbled, burying Black within the rubble.

And that's when Pan showed up. "What's going on?"

-X-

Azure ran until she naturally took to the sky and she kept going until she left the ruins of West City – and then she flew some more, no real destination in mind, as tears streamed down her face. She didn't like running, didn't like the idea of leaving her parents behind, especially after losing her grandmother so viciously and she definitely did not like crying like a baby, even though Bulma's death hit her _hard_. It wasn't like she had much of a choice; she wanted to help, but she was just a kid and there wasn't much she could do. The best thing she could do right now was keep the Dragonballs safe and wait until her parents found her.

As she flew, Azure thought about Black, the misery he had caused her and the fury she felt at the thought of him made her blue eyes flash green. She hoped her parents kicked his butt and make him pay for what he'd done to Bulma

-X-

Pan's arrival snapped Trunks out of his trance. "Pan, no, get out of here! Find Azure!"

He didn't want her to see him, didn't want her to see what'd become of her father. But his attempt became moot when the rubble exploded in a shower of dust and debris, revealing Black with an aura of black energy. Pan looked at her father for the first time in her life that wasn't a photograph and her jaw dropped in bewildered shock. His cold, dark eyes locked onto her and his mouth twisted into a sneer. Pan's mind was having trouble dealing with the sight of her corrupted father and his Aura Slide hummed – he shot at her.

"No!" Lazuli cried and she charged to intercept him. Blood streaked through the air and the Android winced as she took the hit for Pan, an angry red gash across her torso.

"No, no!" Trunks shouted. _"Dammit, I should've gotten involved earlier."_

"Feel the fury of a god," Black grinned as he floated back and cupped his hands to his side. "Kamehameha!"

The signature blue energy was replaced with black power; usually, Trunks had been elated when he heard the signature sound; now, he could only watch in horror as the Kamehameha slammed into Lazuli and Pan at close range. When the dust cleared, Lazuli had protected the teenager with her body and appeared unharmed by the beam, which confused Black. He frowned, until he noticed her bulging body and she gritted her teeth as she returned to her normal size.

"Oh, so you absorbed it, huh?" he mused. "Clever-"

Twin thick beams of pink energy blasted from Lazuli's fists. Black darted out of the way and the beams annihilated a section of the city – Ocarin hit Black from behind with his energy-charged fists and Gohan's mirror image crashed into the ground, allowing 16 to unleash a powerful energy wave.

"Lazuli, what's going on?" Pan asked, her voice wavering as she watched Black stand up, unfazed by the attacks, and dust himself off. "How is my dad back? Why are you fighting him?"

"That's not your father," Lazuli said. "He just looks like him."

16 tried to continue his attack, but Black ripped his Aura Slide upward and the Android was nearly split in half by the swipe, a massive gouge in his torso. Tapion was by the Android's side in an instant and Ocarin tried to cover him by attacking Black – purple blood sprayed on the ground and Ocarin crashed in agony as his severed right arm landed beside him. In response, Tapion tried to defend his friends, only to receive a powerful punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him and he dropped to his knees, lungs screaming for air.

"Enough!" Trunks shouted, looping his sword onto his back and Black frowned, his Aura Slide raised as if prepared to finish Tapion off. "Gohan, enough of this."

"No, I haven't had enough," Black growled. "Not until every single mortal has been scourged from the universe."

"Fine, if you won't stop, then I'll have to make you."

Black grinned and it just looked so wrong on Gohan's face. Trunks glared at him, bringing all of his power to the fore. The ground trembled and the air quivered as he utilised every single drop of his Saiyan blood to extract his power, his screaming throat raw with emotion as he ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Lazuli had a small smile as she watched him, mesmerised always by his transformation, but a part of her was worried. The Kamehameha Wave she absorbed did not feel like an ordinary energy beam: there was something different about it, something she couldn't put her finger on, but it didn't feel right to her. None of this felt right to her and it made her uneasy: she did not like feeling uneasy.

Black adopted Gohan's signature stance, his Aura Slide humming and the ground splintered under Trunks' power as he flew at Black. He landed the first hit, dodged the Aura Slide and landed a second hit. Black staggered, growled and fired a Black Power Ball. Trunks twisted around it and drove his knee into Black's jaw. It hurt him to attack his master like this, with every inch of his strength, but deep in Trunks' heart, he knew this was not Gohan. Gohan was never cruel, never…evil. Whatever this demon was, it was defiling Gohan's good name by wearing his face and Trunks aimed to rectify that.

Black drove a punch into Trunks' chest and swung the Aura Slide, but Trunks blocked and head-butted him. Growling, Black flew back, firing a volley of ki blasts at his opponent. Trunks took to the air and blitzed across the sky to hit him with the Burning Strike; Black slammed into the side of a building. He grinned as he pushed off from the ruined wall.

"Yes, that's it," he said and the Aura Slide sliced upward to block Trunks' Shining Slash. "Give me more!"

"How is this possible?" Pan asked, on the verge of a breakdown as she watched her 'father'. She had been told countless stories about his heroics and to see him like this…it broke her heart.

"I…I don't know," Lazuli admitted. "But I need you to get these guys out of here and find Azure."

"But, Lazuli-"

"Just do it, Pan."

The teenager huffed, but nodded and flew down to the trio. Black and Trunks traded blows, the latter driven by the death of his mother, slamming punches and kicks into his opponent with reckless abandon, trying to deliver as much pain as possible. Trunks was so caught up in his desire for revenge that he didn't even think to consider why Black was taking the hits without any signs of damage or why Black was even _smiling_ during the battering. Seeking her own kind of vengeance, Lazuli decided to intrude by kicking Black in the flank. He swiped at her in annoyance and she darted out of reach, driving home another kick, this time into his jaw. Black snarled and found himself defending against the couple at once as they attacked him in perfect union.

 _"They think they're pushing me,"_ Black internally grinned. _"They have no idea what they're up against. They have no idea that they're simply strengthening me."_

Trunks clasped his hands together and smashed his fists into Black's face, as Lazuli fired the Murder Blitz. Black staggered, Trunks attempted to capitalise and he darted forth, slashing wide with his sword. Black hissed, clutching the wound in his torso.

"You're lucky you got to land that, because-" he growled, as Lazuli held out her hands, pink energy balls appearing on her fingertips.

"Goodbye, Gohan…again," she said and she unleashed the Infinity Flash.

Bullets of pink energy hammered into Black like machine-gun fire, driving him through the wreckage of West City, pulverising the imposter across the fragments of the city. Lazuli kept up the relentless assault, increasing the power as she fired, hoping to annihilate him as a cloud of smoke built with each consecutive volley…just like the last time they had fought. With a final detonation, she lowered her hands, a mushroom cloud appearing in the sky.

"That's done," she said. "He should be dead after that."

Trunks frowned. "Wait a minute."

He peered at the smoke, trying to sense Black's energy. It took some time, enough time that Trunks was almost convinced that Black had been defeated, when red eyes flashed and the smoke cleared to reveal Black, virtually unharmed, two fingers to his forehead as he charged a spark of dark energy. "Special Beam Cannon!"

"Galick Gun!" Trunks shouted in retaliation, firing the purple beam to counter the deadly attack.

They slammed into each other, a beam struggle erupting, and Lazuli flew forth to put an end to it. When she reformed, the guilt of Gohan's murder tore at her, especially when Trunks used it against her, but she had eventually come to terms with it. She couldn't undo what she'd done and so she endeavoured to protect the world and look out for Pan in penance. But now he was back, causing mayhem and murder, a complete role-reversal and Lazuli knew she had no other choice but to destroy this imposter, despite the guilt his face triggered inside her.

Black saw her coming and with his free hand, released the Senko Ki Blast. Lazuli was blinded, Trunks overpowered the Special Beam Cannon – and Black rammed the Aura Slide into Lazuli's abdomen.

"No!" Trunks shouted in shock and he flew to the aide of his wife.

"Thank you for your outburst," Black grinned sadistically as the Android choked on her own blood. "You've helped me grow stronger. You can die with the knowledge of your usefulness."

He tore the Aura Slide from her body and prepared to deliver the finishing blow – Trunks' sword intercepted as Lazuli crashed into the ground, returning to her normal form, blood pooling beneath her. Trunks snarled as he swung and chopped in fury, Black smirking as he deflected each strike. Trunks attempted a thrust and Black darted past him, firing a ki blast into his back. The half-Saiyan stumbled through the air, but he quickly recovered and whirled around to fire an energy blast of his own – Black sliced it in half and shot forth at surprising speed, pressuring Trunks with his Aura Slide. The hybrid defended as best as he could, but he yelled when the Aura Slide sliced across his left inner thigh and Black thumped him in the face with a punch.

"I'll kill you!" Trunks snarled and he charged, but Black deflected his sword and kicked him away.

"Is it dawning on you yet?" Black asked. "Your pitiful attempts to destroy me are futile. The longer we fight, the more I learn about this body, the more I adapt…and the stronger I get."

"What are you on about?"

"It matters not. Your feeble brain wouldn't understand. It's best you join the rest of your race and go into extinction: a fitting end for a bunch of savages."

Trunks shouted as he charged again; he had to end the fight quickly as he could feel the transformation starting to wear on his body, but with the way Black seemed to shrug off any attack, it made Trunks wonder if the doppelganger could even be defeated. Almost six years of training with the Super Saiyan 3 form and he still had no luck in circumventing the energy drain, only mildly delay it. And right now was the worst time for the drain to kick in.

Black parried Trunks' strikes, pressed an energy ball to the hybrid's abdomen and blasted him away. Trunks sheathed his sword and held his hands out to the side. If this was it, he was going to use every expanse of energy he had left to destroy Gohan's dark copy.

"Final…Flash!"

Black grinned wickedly as he dodged the powerful beam and he kicked Trunks in the head, stomping him into the ground and pinned him down, threatening to crush his skull. Trunks groaned as he lost his hold on his ultimate form and receded into his base form. A smile came to Black's face and he aimed his hand at the back of Trunks' head, forming an energy ball to kill him with.

"Like everyone else, you fall before me."

Just as he was ready to fire the blast, Super Saiyan Pan kicked him in the face and knocked him away, the surprise attack the only reason Black faltered.

"Lazuli," Trunks groaned as Pan helped him up. "Tend to Lazuli."

The teenager nodded and flew to the Android's side, her face paling at the sight of so much blood, as Black stood up with a sigh and cricked his neck. The Aura Slide hummed into existence, as Tapion grabbed hold of Trunks and flew into the sky alongside Pan, who carried the unconscious Lazuli, all trying to flee the scene and the battle that was not going in their favour. Black smirked, savouring the thrill of the chase and he made to fly after them – only to find Ocarin in his way.

"Ah, I see you grew your arm back," Black observed. "Bit of a nuisance, that regeneration thing. I wonder how we can curb that."

"Your evil ends today," Ocarin growled.

"Evil? Is that what you call it? I call it justice!"

"Call it whatever you want, I don't care. You are a threat to this planet."

"I'm a threat everywhere. You should be worried, Namekian, for there is no outcome where you survive this."

Ocarin allowed himself a moment to track Trunks' movements. He just had to delay Black long enough for Trunks and the others to get far enough away so they could come up with a way to defeat this monster. He knew he was putting himself at a massive risk by facing Black alone and if he were to die, then the Dragonballs would become useless, but he was the only one who could right now: both Tapion and 16 were too injured, the latter gone to find Azure at Pan's request.

"Perhaps not," Ocarin said and he flared his aura, powering up to his maximum. "But it won't be as easy as you think it will be!"

-X-

Locating Azure was tricky, given that she had suppressed her energy signature, but his sensors were fine-tuned and it didn't take 16 long to track the child. He had removed his ruined armour, the nasty gouge in his torso hampering his movements. Despite being made of wires, his pain receptors were active, a feeling he wasn't too fond of, but it made him feel human…and now with Bulma gone, 16 didn't know how he was going to get repaired and assist the others against Black. It didn't matter right now; finding Azure was of the upmost importance.

He heard her before he saw her and he peered into the upper tree branches, using his infra-red vision to discover her hiding in one of the forks of the trees.

"Azure," 16 called out and the sobbing stopped and she flew down to meet him.

"16," Azure tried to smile. "Where are Mom and Papa? Are they okay?" She gasped upon seeing the wound. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine, but your mother requires a senzu bean."

The child nodded as she dug in the bag. "There's only four left. We need more."

"We will make it a priority to get more," 16 said. "But we need to work out a plan first."

Pan joined them and 16 quickly blocked Azure's view of her mother as he attempted to feed the bean to her. However, the Android was unconscious from blood loss and 16 was at a loss at how to get her to eat the bean. At that moment, Tapion and Trunks arrived and the latter caught the look of worry on 16's face, recognising what he was attempting to do.

"Here, allow me," Trunks offered as he took the bean from 16. He put it in his mouth and crushed the bean into paste, then pressed his lips to Lazuli's and pushed the paste into her mouth. He then stroked her throat, making her swallow and after a moment, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ngh…Trunks? Where are we?" she asked and Azure darted around 16, throwing herself at her mother, hugging her tightly.

"We're safe…for now," Trunks smiled at her and he turned to Tapion. "We need to get Ocarin. I don't like the idea of leaving him at Black's mercy."

"I agree, but he did it so we could escape," Tapion said. "Whoever he is, he outmatched us every step of the way. He outmatched you and Lazuli. He was toying with us the whole time."

"If I had the time machine…" Trunks started and he trailed off. His home was destroyed and his mother dead; emotions ran thickly through the hybrid and he fought to suppress them. Now was not the time to lose it…an idea came to him. "Wait, what about Sadal? The Saiyans there? Perhaps they can help us."

"And how are you going to get there?" Lazuli asked. "Our home is gone, taking the spaceships with it."

"The Dragonballs," he said as Azure handed him the bag and he poured the balls out, piling them together.

"I'll go and retrieve Ocarin," Tapion suggested.

"I'm coming with you," Pan offered.

"No," Trunks cut in, looking at the teenager. "I don't want to risk you."

"Trunks," the teenager said softly. "I know it's not my dad. From what you and Mom have told me about him, he wasn't like this at all, so it can't be him. Let me help."

Trunks sighed. It reminded him so much of when he was younger, begging Gohan to let him help against the Androids. "Fine, but be careful. Tapion, watch over her."

"Got it," the Konatsian said and he flew off with Pan by his side.

"So, if you do manage to get some Saiyans to help, how are you getting back?" Lazuli asked. Kami, senzu beans never ceased to amaze her with their healing properties. She had been carved open just minutes ago and now her torso was flawless as ever. "It's a three week trip."

"Then I'll make it a time limit wish," Trunks said as he stood up and pulled Lazuli into his embrace. "Don't worry, I will be back. But we can't do this alone."

"I know," she replied and there was a hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice that made him squeeze her tighter reassuringly. "I'm just worried about what could happen while you're gone."

"Are you leaving again, Papa?" Azure inquired and Trunks broke away from Lazuli to kneel before his daughter.

"Yes, I am, but I won't be long," he gave her what he hoped was a comforting smile, but she still looked uncertain and he couldn't blame her: too much had happened in too short of a time and Azure was struggling to cope with it all. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her, but of course, the universe never wanted him entirely happy. "Take care of your mother for me, okay? Be strong for me."

"I will, Papa," Azure said as confidently as she could.

"That's my girl," Trunks ruffled her lilac hair with affection and with a heavy sigh, he straightened and turned his attention to the Dragonballs. "Arise, Shenron!"

-X-

Ocarin had gravely miscalculated.

His intent was to fight Black was so Trunks and the others could escape and then make his own escape. But now that he had drawn Black's ire, all attempts at escape seemed impossible. At first, he had tried to distract Black and then sneak out of the city, but Black decided to blast sections of the city in response, cutting off Ocarin's escape routes.

He had to get out. Black was simply too strong for him to fight against, too strong for anyone. Despite some early struggle, he had beaten everyone with barely a mark on him. His strength actually scared Ocarin and the need to escape pressed further down on him.

He needed to get out.

"Come out, Namekian," Black said. "Come out and suffer for your sins. Either you reveal yourself or I vaporise this city into nothing, taking you with it. What will it be? The clock is ticking."

Ocarin peeked out of his current hiding place, seeing Black in the sky. He just needed one opportunity and the timing had to be right. Creating a small ball of energy in his hand, while being careful to keep his power down, Ocarin peeked out again – Black was gone. The Namekian's heart hammered in panic, but he fought to calm himself and he cancelled the ball, seeking another alternative. Carefully stepping over the remains of the buildings, while throwing glances over his shoulders, Ocarin slowly crept his way along the streets, making sure he never exposed himself.

He hid within the ruins of a shop, checking every direction and kept his senses on alert for anything that could warn him of Black's approach. He surveyed his surroundings once more time…nothing. Everything seemed clear, despite the apocalyptic appearance of West City and tentatively, Ocarin stepped out of his hiding place. A few more streets and he could make good on his escape and reunite with the others. He expanded his senses, trying to detect his friends and he recognised two close signatures: Tapion and Pan. They were masking their powers to avoid detection from Black, but also let just enough so Ocarin could track them. If he could get to them, they could definitely get away from Black.

Relief and hope bloomed in Ocarin's heart and he made his way towards the two energy signatures –

"Going somewhere?" Black smirked as he stepped in the Namekian's path.

-X-

"State your wish!" Shenron boomed.

"Shenron, I have a particular request," Trunks said. "I wish for you to send me to Planet Sadal and then bring me back and anyone touching me after an hour. Kinda like a yo-yo"

The Eternal Dragon frowned. "Would that not be two wishes?"

"Would you be willing to wait around for an hour instead? I know you lack any real patience."

"Fair point. Very well, I shall grant you your wish and after one hour, you will return here. This wish will happen even if I return to my slumber or not."

Trunks smiled and he shared that smile of hope with Lazuli, Azure and 16, as a bright light engulfed him and swept him away from the planet, transporting him across the cosmos.

"Now, what is your second wish?" Shenron asked.

However, at that moment, just as Tapion and Pan located Ocarin, Black activated his Aura Slide and rushed at the Namekian. He then turned into a large, wicked crescent of dark energy and Ocarin couldn't react in time when he was struck by the Instant Severance, splitting him in half from head to toe. Both Tapion and Pan watched in horror as both halves of the mighty Namekian warrior collapsed to the ground, while several miles away, Shenron suddenly faded away and in response, the Dragonballs reverted to their stone forms.


	45. Heritage

A/N: I've attempted a slight spin on Saiyan history, trying to add something different to it that I think could fit, I guess, so I don't know how it'll go, but it is an important part of this story, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Minotia was screaming at the top of his lungs and Zangya was at a loss at how to calm him down. All the reasons he would normally cry about had been taken care off and the only thing the Hera could put it down to was that her baby son was stressed, that he could sense the trepidation that hung oppressively in the air. She could feel it too, but she pushed to the back of her mind; calming Minotia was her biggest priority. Tapion was usually the best one for the job with his gentle and nurturing heart; that didn't mean Zangya couldn't be caring, but it was sometimes a struggle for her. She wasn't used to caring about another individual, but since giving birth to Minotia, the event had brought out a whole different side to Zangya that she never thought existed. Sometimes it caused her trouble as she tried to reconcile her past with her future, but she felt that some days she managed…some days, like right now…not so much and it made her feel like a hopeless mother, like she didn't deserve to raise this child.

"Come on, Minotia," Zangya said as she gently bounced the baby, hoping to get him to stop crying. "Please…stop? I wish your father would return so we can both have some peace of mind. I hope he's not far away…coming home soon."

The baby continued to cry and in desperation, Zangya started humming a song. She wasn't musically inclined; again that was another specialty of Tapion's, but she felt encouraged when Minotia's cries dropped from wails to whimpers. Her humming strengthened and soon, Minotia stopped crying, cuddled against her chest as he sniffed. Emboldened by this, Zangya allowed herself a small smile.

She could do this after all.

-X-

Ocarin was dead.

Pan's blood thudded in her ears and everything around her became white noise as she looked upon the bisected halves of her friend. Her blood boiled and raged, as the doppelganger of her father turned around with a sinister smile. The rage burst the dam walls and Pan screamed in fury, transforming into a Super Saiyan and her power continued to rise. Tears formed in her eyes, the deaths of two good friends hitting her hard and her emotions became the fuel for her ascension. Anything that was not pinned down was hurled by the force of her rage, a whirlwind of golden energy and bio-electricity swarming around her. Black watched in amusement as Pan gave one final scream and breached the barriers of Super Saiyan 2, her eyes fierce and every strand of hair a blade of golden-white. Tapion was shocked at what he was witnessing: the fury of an emotional teenager combined with the strength of a Super Saiyan 2.

"I'll…I'll kill you for that!" Pan spat, cupping her hands to the side. "I will make you pay!"

She launched the Super Kamehameha Wave and the powerful beam smashed into Black with the fury of a wrathful maiden. She increased the power of the beam, shredding the road and anything else that wasn't tied down in her attempt to avenge Ocarin. When the beam finally ended and the debris settled, the dust slowly cleared – and Black stood there, smirking and unharmed.

"How?" Pan cried in horror. "How is that possible? That was with my full power!"

"Oh, come now, did you really expect that to actually work?" Black taunted. "Your little transformation is miniscule compared to my power. Throw everything you've got at me; it'll only serve in making me stronger and my vengeance that much easier to achieve."

"You're a monster!" Pan yelled.

"Me, a monster? Outrageous. If anything, it is the mortals that scurry about and sully the universe that are the real monsters. You spit in the faces of the gods and for your sacrilege, you have been judged and the punishment is death."

"And you're the executioner," Tapion said.

"Judge, jury _and_ executioner," Black grinned. "You have been convicted and found wanting."

"Pan, we need to go."

"No!" the teenager growled. "He needs to pay for what he did to Ocarin!"

"We can't fight him. He tanked your Kamehameha Wave like it was a bee sting," Tapion stated. They had to go: despite Pan's ascension, he knew they were both no match for their opponent and they needed to leave before they ended up like Ocarin. But a teenager with the power of a Super Saiyan 2 was not going to be easy to budge, not when she was hell-bent on fighting Black.

"Actually, it felt like a bothersome fly," Black felt compelled to point out.

Pan snarled at the suggestion. Even though it looked like her father, she wanted to pulverise him so bad. "He needs to pay-"

Tapion struck her with a knife-handed chop, landing on a pressure point. Pan never expected the blow and she instantly reverted to her base form as the blow forced her unconscious, the rage swept out of her like a candle in the wind. Tapion quickly caught her as Black made a face of appraisal.

"That was quite brave of you," he sneered. "Because now you've lost your only chance of surviving this encounter…not that your chance was very high to begin with."

He flew at them – Tapion fired a ki blast at the ground and the explosion ripped up in Black's face. He crossed his arms over his face to protect against the debris – not that it mattered to him – but when the smoke cleared, he realised that his prey had disappeared.

"Wherever you've gone," Black growled in frustration. "I will find you and I will kill you."

-X-

Something was wrong.

This wasn't Sadal.

Something had happened here and nothing resembled Sadal as Trunks had last seen it; there wasn't a single sign of life for miles and any form of civilisation that remained was now crumbled ruins. Ruins that hadn't been touched in decades.

" _What happened here?"_ Trunks wondered. _"Where is everybody? I can't sense…anyone at all."_

None of this made any sense. Surely, he said 'Sadal', right? He hadn't gotten it wrong and the Eternal Dragon sent him to a desolate planet by mistake? It would be a wasted wish if that was the case and with Black threatening the world, Trunks couldn't afford to make mistakes. It might have been easier to simply wish Cabba, Kale and Caulifla to Earth instead, but with Black's astonishing power, Trunks knew he needed more than three Saiyans. He need an army, hoping that in the past five years, Sadal had built up such a force, their defeat at Bojack's hands a strong motivator; plus, Trunks figured it'd be easier to explain to the Saiyans and ask for help then simply wish them to Earth and try to explain the situation to them before Black found them. He wanted them to be prepared for what they were getting into, but looking around at the barren, _soulless_ wasteland made Trunks wonder if something else had gotten to the Saiyans instead, diminishing his hopes of fighting Black.

" _I have an hour to kill; I best survey this planet and hope there is someone here who could help."_

As he raced through the sky, noting that the gravitational pull was at least ten times stronger than that of Earth's, by his estimate, he thought of Lazuli and Azure and he could only hope that they would be okay, knowing that Black would hunt them down. The thought of Black brought a burning ache to Trunks' body, a fierce desire to stop him and the hurt of him wearing Gohan's face and it upset the half-Saiyan that Gohan's face, twisted with malice, was the last thing his mother saw –

Trunks suddenly descended and crashed to the canyon-scarred ground, landing on his knees as tears ran down his face, his body wracked with heavy sobs as he finally mourned the loss of his mother. She had been such a strong, supportive pillar in his life, his driving force and the one person who kept him sane after Gohan's death; he couldn't imagine what life would be like without her and even though he could wish her back with the Dragonballs, it didn't make the loss hurt any less – his mother was dead and it was a shot to his heart and so, Trunks cried and mourned her passing, fists clenching as he swore to avenge her death, no matter the cost.

" _I will make him pay, Mom. I will make him pay for taking you away from me – you have my word, my promise, that I will do everything I can to destroy Black and then I will wish you back to life."_

His tears slowed when his hypersensitive ears picked up wind movements, an indicator that someone was flying and whoever it was, they were flying right towards him. Wiping the tears away, Trunks stood, trying to pinpoint the location and he slid into a defensive stance – he had no idea what to expect, but after so much tragedy already, he wanted something good to happen. He couldn't sense whoever it was, but he could feel a… _intense_ pressure, but nothing more and just that feeling alone captured Trunks' breath in limbo – was it a potential ally or another foe to him to face?

Waves of dust stretched into the sky from the sheer speed and Trunks tightened his stance, wanting to ready for anything – and a man approached him…only this was no mere man. He came to a stop before Trunks and the half-Saiyan had to tilt his head backwards to look at his face, given the man's seven-foot frame. He was _massive_ , with thick muscles coiled tightly with power in such a way that made Trunks feel like an ant in comparison to this man. His eyes were dark, steely and scrutinising, but also with a hint of age-old weariness. His black hair was thick and shaggy, reaching to his shoulders and he even had fierce sideburns that added to his intimidating appearance. Trunks noticed that his monkey tail was loose, unlike the Saiyan standard, and even that appendage looked threatening. The Saiyan was bare-chested and wore an ancient-looking battle skirt, boots and bracers that Trunks had never seen before.

"Who are you?" the Saiyan questioned and his nostrils flared like a bull's. "You're a Saiyan…not even a full-blooded Saiyan. Where did you come from?"

His voice was commanding and powerful, as if he had never once feared anything in his life and was used to people bowing before him. Trunks took an involuntary step back, the Saiyan's sheer presence making him re-evaluate his situation and wanting to be as far away from him as possible. It was like there was an invisible aura around the Saiyan that choked the air and Trunks knew that this Saiyan was responsible for that unexplainable pressure he noticed earlier.

Eventually, Trunks found his voice. "My name is Trunks. I'm only a half-Saiyan and I came from Earth looking for help from other Saiyans. This is Planet Sadal, correct?"

"It was," the Saiyan replied gruffly. "And then the Saiyans destroyed it in their conflicts with one another before abandoning this world and moving on to the next. Now, now, I can no longer hear them, apart from you. The Saiyan blood lives on, but it is diluted and no longer fierce as it used to be."

"My blood is fierce and strong," Trunks couldn't help but growl at the mammoth Saiyan. "I seek help to save my world from destruction and I asked to be sent to Planet Sadal to search for it, but I was wrong."

"The Sadal you seek is in another universe. How did you get sent here?"

"The Dragonballs."

"Ah," the Saiyan nodded his head. "Perhaps you should have specified which Sadal you wished to be sent to. Those Namekian Dragons are finicky beasts. Useful, but finicky."

Trunks felt embarrassed and therefore didn't feel the need to correct the Saiyan. Instead, he responded. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am Wu-kon," the Saiyan replied. "I am the God of Saiyans."

There was a moment before Trunks' brain finally realised what he'd been told. "What?"

-X-

Black soared through the sky, intent on chasing his prey and continuing his mission. Massacring the residents of West City had lifted a weight off his shoulders, but his job was not finished – it had barely begun, but the slight resistance he had faced were annoying; minor inconveniences that he would delight in eviscerating. He would destroy them all, destroy all the mortals and finally bring paradise to the universe. After all, who could stop him?

A ki blast hurtled out of the city he was flying over and Black grinned as he smacked it aside: someone wanted to die. He dropped onto the streets and grinned at the military forces before him. Infantrymen and tanks filled the streets, all bravado, like they stood a chance against him.

"Open fire!" one of them cried and their weapons unloaded energy blasts upon him. Capsule Corporation-designed weaponry meant specifically for moments like this.

On someone like Trunks, the barrage would be effective if he didn't transform, an overwhelming pummelling that could bring him down. But on someone one Black, who welcomed the salvo with open arms, the grin still on his face as the blasts felt like gnats to him. Let them have a moment of hope, let them think they could stop him, let them think they have a chance –

He flew out of the barrage, his fist buried deep into a soldier's chest. Like a whirlwind, he moved, faster than the eye could see as he ripped the soldiers apart and in a matter of seconds, every single soldier lay dead. The tanks tried to follow him, but he was too fast, using the Aura Slide to slice one tank in half and it exploded, while with a second tank, Black shoved an energy blast of his own down its cannon and the tank erupted from within. He heard a roar and looked up, seeing a squadron of jet fighters fly overhead. They turned and unleashed their payloads upon Black – he took the hits head on, the explosions tickling his body and he shot into the sky, chasing after the jets. One by one, Black tore through them, their carcasses dropping to the ground like burning flies.

" _Time to erase the filth,"_ he thought as he cupped his hands to the side. "Kamehameha!"

-X-

The world had been thrown into chaos and for someone who had thrived on chaos for twenty years; it was a surreal feeling for Lazuli. She had ruined the world and drove humans to near the point of extinction...she repented and the world recovered, bringing a kind of peace to the Android's life that she didn't know she needed and she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed the quiet, enjoyed the family life and now, it had been flipped upside-down with Black's arrival. Perhaps this was Lazuli's comeuppance? She had slaughtered so many for so long, it was only a matter of time before she had to pay for her crimes. Changing her ways wasn't simply enough; the world had to suffer instead. An unstoppable threat wiping life from the planet in an instant, easily defeating any resistance; it reminded Lazuli of her past so much that it caused an ache in her heart. She had been in Black's position herself and to see it from Trunks' point of view for once, to actually experience what he had gone through…the clarity rang strong. She now had to defend what mattered most to her against someone she couldn't beat, who killed without discrimination.

And to make matters worse, he wore Gohan's face, the very same face that would haunt her nightmares following her change. When she first killed Gohan, she barely gave him another thought afterwards; the deed had been done and he would never bother her again. But here he was again, alive and _completely_ _different_. She had no idea how Gohan was back again, but Lazuli knew she had no choice but to kill him again, to protect the world and Azure. Unfortunately, their numbers were falling; with Ocarin dead and the Dragonballs de-activated, the future looked bleak. Lazuli had no idea how Trunks was going to return without Shenron's aid, but until he finally did, it was up to her to take his place and lead the fight against Gohan Black.

Lazuli pulled up to a stop above the woods, Azure and 16 beside her. Mother, daughter and the Android looked down at the treetops before the child finally spoke up. "Why are we here, Mom?"

"We're fighting a war and we need all available help," Lazuli replied. "And since Tapion came this way with Pan, I'd say we're at the right place."

She descended first, discovering the elaborate tree-house that Zangya built and Tapion improved over the years. Her daughter and 16 arrived with her and with a small smirk, Lazuli floated to the front door and politely knocked on it. Ten years ago, she would've kicked or blasted the door off its hinges. How times have changed. The door opened almost automatically and relief passed over Tapion's face as he widened the gap and allowed them all inside.

"Nice digs," Lazuli said as she took a quick look at her surroundings. "You've made yourself a nice home here. So, where's Pan?"

"She should be waking up in a moment," Tapion replied as he shut the door and lead them further inside. "I brought her here so she'd have somewhere comfortable and peaceful to wake up to."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really. She ascended when we met Black, after Ocarin…was killed. I had to knock her out to stop her from fighting him."

Lazuli let out a low impressed whistle. "You knocked out a Super Saiyan 2? Her guard had to have been down for that to happen."

"Lazuli?" Pan groaned groggily as she greeted them. "Where – what's going on? Where's Trunks?"

"Gone to get help," the Android replied, as Zangya came into the room, sans Minotia. "And that's why we're here."

Zangya made a face. "You want me to help you? I'd like to, but I cannot leave Minotia."

"You might not get a choice," Lazuli said. "Black is out there, tearing the world apart. Sooner or later, he'll find his way here and you won't have a chance at stopping him. Help us now and we might have a chance while we can. It's our only option."

"And what about my son?" Zangya asked, as Tapion hooked his sword over his shoulder, sighing at the comfortable weight. "He's only a baby and can't fend for himself."

"We take him to Videl. She can look after him until we return."

"Full offense, but Videl is a human," Zangya stated, her face hard. "How the hell do you expect her to look after my baby? She won't be able to protect him in any way at all."

"She raised Pan," Lazuli pointed out and the teenager perked up.

"How is my mom?" she inquired. "Have you…heard from her?"

"She is fine," 16 replied. "Evacuations are still underway and with people panicking, it is creating chaos in its own way, but your mother is okay."

The teenager nodded and noticed Azure. Without a word, she moved towards the child and hunched over her, whispering in her ear. Lazuli watched them, but she didn't say anything when Pan steered Azure towards the front door. Some peace and quiet in a calm place would do great for her child and she was thankful for Pan for taking her away from the adult conversation.

"So, what's happened with Trunks?" Tapion asked. "Where did he go?"

"He made a wish to Shenron to be sent to Sadal for an hour," Lazuli explained. "After an hour, he would be automatically brought back here with reinforcements. However, Black killed Ocarin, which killed Shenron and now Trunks is stuck there, so we have no choice but to go on without him."

"Not that I want to be a downer or anything, but what are our chances without Trunks?" Tapion wondered.

-X-

Trunks' mind swam as he tried to process the news and ended up repeating himself. "A God of Saiyans? Is that even a thing? I never knew Saiyans had a god."

"They did, for millennia, because I was the first Saiyan, the first to shed our natural Great Ape forms and take on this form before you. It was glorious to be worshipped," Wu-kon said, a hint of nostalgia and sadness in his tone. "They stopped gifting tributes and seeking glory in my name and that of my brethren long ago, long before they brought our home world to ruin. My brethren, most likely inflicted by the conflict instigated by our descendants, killed each other until only I was left. I have been residing on the moon ever since…until you arrived."

"If you're a God, then can you help me?" Trunks asked, slowly overcoming his shock. "My home is being attacked and I came here looking for help."

Wu-kon's eyes narrowed. "A true Saiyan never asks for help…except Yamoshi. Do you not have the power to fight your opponent?"

"I have plenty of power, but it's not enough."

The God chuckled. "Show me."

"Huh?"

"Show me your power, Saiyan. Show me how strong you are."

"I…uh…well alright, here goes," Trunks replied and he summoned every inch of power he had to transform into Super Saiyan 3. Wu-kon crossed his arms and gave a small nod of approval.

"It appears you've reached the pinnacle of Saiyan strength, but you haven't tapped into your full potential."

"I'm confused," Trunks admitted.

"Tell me, half-Saiyan, were you born with a tail?"

"I was, but it was removed at birth. Earth doesn't have a moon anymore, but my mother didn't want that risk. My father wasn't impressed."

"Yes, your father. Royal blood. I can smell it in your veins. Interesting. Allow me."

Wu-kon held out his hand and Trunks felt a strange sensation in his lower back. There was a _rip_ and the half-Saiyan frowned as he looked over his shoulder, shocked to see a gold-furred monkey tail waving lazily behind him…his own tail!

"What the-?"

"There," Wu-kon said. "Now you can achieve your full potential."

As soon as he said that, Trunks felt the power swelling in his body. The strain wasn't as apparent as it used to be, but even with the increase in power, he still felt it wouldn't be enough to face Black.

"Fight me," Wu-kon commanded. "Show me that the Saiyans haven't disgraced themselves over the centuries. Show me if you are worthy to face me."

Trunks lunged and threw a punch – Wu-kon dodged it. The hybrid fired off a multitude of punches and kicks, but not a single one hit their mark…the God dodged every single strike with swift ease. In response, Wu-kon simply tapped Trunks' chest with his index finger and the hybrid found himself blasted along the ruined desert ground. When he finally came to a stop, Trunks sat up – and could only see the God as a tiny speck in the distance. His jaw dropped.

" _Such power with barely a touch of his finger. He truly is a god. If I can get him to come with me to Earth, we can stop Black for good."_

Trunks stood up and Wu-kon appeared before him. "You are strong, but if you cannot beat your opponent with this kind of power, then what hope do you have of winning?"

"So help me like I've been asking," Trunks snapped, resuming his normal form. He quickly checked his tail, found it still remained and was now brown-furred. "I understand Saiyans like to fight alone, but they're all gone now and I'm the only half-Saiyan left in this universe. That ideal is out-dated and for who I'm fighting against, I need all the help I can get."

"The answer is no," Wu-kon replied. "As much as I am a Saiyan and love to fight, I am also a God; my full power is capable of destroying the universe."

"Well, this guy wouldn't need your full strength. You could probably kill him in one strike."

Wu-kon side-eyed him. "You are a strange Saiyan. Most would enjoy the thrill of fighting a stronger opponent and don't see the need to involve a deity in their battles."

"Yes, but I need to win," Trunks said, exasperated. "He is killing people and threatening my family, my world…he's already killed my mother, right in front of my young daughter. I'm not asking for much…I just want this guy defeated so I can live my life peacefully."

The God's eyebrow quirked. "I repeat, you are a strange Saiyan. Regardless, this is a mortal endeavour and I have no need to get involved. Return to me if a God of Destruction comes your way…if you survive an encounter with one."

"That's not good enough!" Trunks exploded. He needed help; he need to stop Black by any means…he was desperate. "I'm not leaving until you help me in some way…because if my world dies and I go with it, it will be the end of the Saiyan race! Do you hear me? The Saiyans will be extinct and it will be because you decided to sit back and let it happen, just like with Planet Vegeta."

Wu-kon narrowed his eyes. "You are quite foolish to talk like that to me. I could crush you like a bug and it would be effortless on my behalf. Planet Vegeta was beyond my influence and since the Saiyans felt they no longer needed me…perhaps I no longer needed them. But I can see that fire in your eyes, the desire and will to win no matter the costs, the fire of a true Saiyan. This is the offer I make to you: if you show me that you are worthy, I will help you ascend beyond your mortal form; at the very least, that should be enough to assist you. If you disgrace yourself, I will destroy you, since you will die anyway and if it's at my hand, I will make it an honourable death. Deal?"

Trunks weighed it up. He desperately needed to stop Black and while there was the possibility of failure, at least he had an opportunity to grow stronger and possibly gain the strength he needed to fight Black. With a nod, Trunks got into a stance and with a shout, he powered up to his maximum, reaching Super Saiyan 3. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Wu-kon grinned and squared his feet with his shoulders as he shouted. Wind whipped up around him in a furious frenzy and it took all of Trunks' strength to _not_ be thrown aside, but he started sliding backwards from the immense force. Finally, he was literally blown off his feet when Wu-kon powered up and when Trunks sat up and opened his eyes, his jaw dropped in shock.

Wu-kon's body was adorned with white fur, save for his hands, chest and face, while his hair had become silver blades reaching down to his waist like a Super Saiyan 3, with two long thin strands hanging over his face. His black eyes were now sky blue and his tail had grown at least three times in length. The pressure around him had intensified and Trunks felt like he was suffocating under the sheer power radiating off the God.

" _Holy crap, no wonder why he's a God. I can't even sense his power and I can see why he refuses to fight; he could definitely destroy the universe with this power. I wonder, could I utilise this power as well?"_

A silvery aura surrounded Wu-kon, intercut with blades of aqua-green lightning bolts and Trunks gasped as he realised something: Wu-kon was the one he saw in his vision when he ascended to Super Saiyan 3 for the first time. A Saiyan God nodding at him with approval when he reached the pinnacle of ultimate Saiyan power. After his transformation and due to pressing matters at the time, Trunks never gave the vision any thought, but standing before a literal God right now brought that back and to Trunks, it could only mean one thing: he had to be worthy to gain a God's attention from the other side of the universe. He had to be!

"Ready for not, here I come," Trunks cried, determination and courage driving him as he flew at the God of Saiyans, prepared to give it his all and prove his value.

-X-

Flames licked the crumbling wreckages of the buildings that once adorned the city. The road was warped and shredded, the flaming carcasses of cars piled up on the streets, corpses littering the pathways. Black walked calmly amongst the devastation, fire reflecting in his sinister eyes, as he savoured the justice he had wrought upon the populace. A necessary act to bring paradise to the universe, to erase the mistakes of the gods who had allowed their arrogance to contaminate all of creation. The gods had paid for their mistakes; now it was time for the mortals to repent, to be judged for their own arrogance. It was why he wore this body, among other reasons: this body had been touched by the realms of the Kais, touched by the Elder Kai himself, a blasphemous act that made the body the perfect tool to be used by Black; a symbol of his righteous rage.

And with near limitless potential power at his fingertips, Black knew that no-one could stand up to him and it was exactly as it should be: he, the deity passing judgement on the disgusting, worthless mortals and once he had expunged them and their false gods from the universe, then peace could finally be restored. His shark-like smile gleamed in the inferno: the Zero Mortal Plan was in full swing and could not be stopped.

Black lazily raised his hand and launched an energy blast at the remains of the city.

* * *

A/N: Wu-kon is named after Sun Wukong and yes, his transformation is based upon Super Saiyan 5.


	46. Survival

A/N: Swift update, not that I'm complaining. Been really looking forward to this arc and it's pleasing to finally write it. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Once they were outside, Pan led Azure a short distance away from the tree house and set her aside. "You need to let it out."

"What do you mean?" the child asked, her eyes watery.

"You're upset and you need to cry, scream, whatever, just let loose with your emotions and get it out of your system," Pan told her. "I know you're sad, but I don't want to be looking after a cry-baby."

"I'm not a cry-baby!" Azure snapped at her, anger replacing her anguish.

"Really? Evidence before me says otherwise."

Any other time, Azure would know that the older quarter-Saiyan was teasing her; but with her emotions in a flux after Bulma's death, the child couldn't help but scream at the taunting, her misery and anger combining together into a potential cocktail. Bulma flashed in Azure's mind and she nearly broke down into sobs, but the anger towards Black burned inside her.

"That's it," Pan coached. "Let it out, Azure. Remember what he's done to you. Use it, use that rage, show me that you want to make him suffer."

Azure continued to scream, Black and Bulma filling her mind, a golden aura sprouting up around her. Sensing her daughter's rising energy level, Lazuli rushed outside in time to see an eruption of energy burst from Azure's small body and when the light cleared, Azure had ascended into her Super Saiyan form. Her eyes emerald and her hair long golden spikes, very much in the same style as her father. A small smile came to Lazuli's face, proud of her daughter, although a small part of her was concerned about Azure's emotional state and the turmoil she must be going through. Pan also wore a smile and when Azure dropped the transformation and fell to her knees in her base form, the teenager was quick to catch her, stabilising her and brushing her lilac hair from her face tenderly.

"It's okay," Pan spoke softly as she rubbed Azure's back soothingly. "I've got you; everything's going to be okay."

-X-

Trunks held his hands out to the side, charging as much energy as he could before he brought them together and unleashed the Final Flash. The powerful beam hurtled towards Wu-kon, who simply held his hand out and stopped the Final Flash in its tracks. With barely a flick of his hand, he dispersed the beam and a split-second later, he appeared behind Trunks and smacked him down with a twitch of his tail. The half-Saiyan ate dirt and the back of his head throbbed from the hit.

"That's enough," Wu-kon said and in response, Trunks resumed his base form. "You have fought well."

"Hard to tell when you can avoid or blockade everything I throw at you," Trunks muttered as he pushed himself to his feet, his own tail waving behind him. Kami, he needed to get used to that. Kami, how the hell was he going to explain his tail to Lazuli?! "But I'm honoured, I guess."

"Don't worry about my power. From what I've witnessed, I believe you are ready for the ritual?"

"Ritual? You're not…going to…sacrifice me, are you?"

Wu-kon smirked. "No. this is a ritual to become a Saiyan God."

Trunks' eyes widened at that. "A Saiyan God? You mean I'll become like you?"

"No, not exactly, but you will take on and harness the power of a god, becoming like one yourself. I have only ever gifted this kind of power to one other person before, but the ritual I will do for you will be different to the one Yamoshi performed. Where his strength as a Saiyan God only lasted for a very short time, this ritual I will perform with you will allow you to tap into that power at will. I have to warn you, however; this is very powerful energy I will be bestowing upon you. There is a chance your body cannot handle the power and you will be torn apart by it."

"I'll do it," Trunks accepted fiercely. "I'll do whatever it takes to defeat Black. I'll do this ritual and I will survive it."

"Good. That is what I like to hear. Now, come with me."

Wu-kon grabbed Trunks and launched towards the atmosphere at break-neck speed. Realising they were headed towards space, Trunks started to panic, knowing that he wouldn't survive, but with Wu-kon's blinding speed, they left Sadal and reached the surface of the moon without any harmful effects to the half-Saiyan. Landing on the moon, Trunks shivered from the cold, barren wasteland and he was surprised to find that he could breathe without concern.

"For this ritual, I need you to keep a calm mind," Wu-kon explained. "Assume a meditating position and when you are ready, we will begin. Keep in mind that the power will be immense, but as long as you are calm and focused, you will survive and ascend to my world."

Trunks did as he was told, sitting cross-legged on the moon, trying to relax his body as much as possible. He didn't know how long he'd been here or how long the ritual would take, but he was worried that he would be whipped back to Earth by the wish before the ritual could be complete.

"How long is this going to take?" the hybrid asked.

"I'm not sure…I've never done this before," Wu-kon admitted. "At an educated guess, I'd say maybe an hour…or two."

"Oh, because I made a wish to be sent to Sadal and returned to Earth in one hour, so if we could make the ritual go faster, I'm all for it."

"You have been here for more than one hour already and yet you are still here."

Trunks frowned and then his face shifted into horror at the implication. If he hadn't been transported back to Earth already…that could really mean one thing: the Dragonballs were inactive and for that to happen…he clenched his fists, the anger rising.

"You need to close your eyes and remain calm for this to work," Wu-kon ordered and Trunks shut his eyes, doing his best to stay relaxed despite the revelation. "Clear your mind. Now, we will begin the ritual to make you a Saiyan God."

Still in his transformed state, the God of Saiyans raised a fist and clenched it, using his power to bring light to the moon, like a global-sized Power Ball. Immediately, Blutz Waves slammed into Trunks, flooding him with its power and he felt like he was on a ship in a hurricane, his stomach lurching as he fought against the overwhelming power. His tail had gone rigid as it absorbed the Blutz Waves, hair sticking out everywhere like an angry cat. His body tensed and twisted as he struggled to remain calm against the flood and he had to resist the urge to open his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes," Wu-kon commanded and Trunks kept them squeezed shut. The God of Saiyans raised his hands towards the hybrid, expanding his own godly ki. "Now, let's see if we can awaken a Saiyan God inside you."

-X-

Not everyone had been able to make it to the heavily-protected emergency bunkers. Not everyone had been able to evacuate their homes and escape the city. Any defence the military tried to project was annihilated by Black and once they were disposed, he turned his attention to the rest of the city. It had been a long and nightmarish day, the world turned upside down in the wake of Black's attack. The people of Earth had finally escaped the horror of the Androids, only to be plunged back into another nightmare as they struggled to survive. But Black efficiently cut his way through the population, reducing the numbers and destroying everything else he could to bring misery and suffering to the world.

Chances of survival were getting slimmer as the day wore on and the future looked bleak, with no sign of hope.

People that had not been able to escape were doing their best to flee for their lives as Black fired energy blasts, vaporising anyone who crossed his path. South City was not on fire, but it was only a matter of time before it was 'purified' from the face of the planet, as Black grinned at the sight of a fallen child, his mother desperately trying to get him up and running. Black launched an energy ball and it made impact…just not with his target. He frowned, as Lazuli used her barrier to fire the blast away, giving mother and son the time they needed to escape.

"So, you've returned," Black commented as Lazuli dropped her barrier. "Where's Trunks?"

"What, are you afraid of fighting a woman?" the Android smirked devilishly.

"Last I recall, I nearly killed you, so don't get smart with me, you artificial junk."

"Oh, now there's a nickname I haven't heard from you in a long time, Gohan. Tell me, what's with the edgy, emo look? It was a phase about twenty years ago, so now, it just looks out-dated."

Black smirked. "I'm simply doing what must be done. To bring paradise to the universe, I must correct the mistakes of the gods: the mortal race. Violent and corrupt creatures that have been allowed to live because of the gods' arrogance. I am fixing that mistake."

"Yawn, get some better material," Lazuli snarked. "You know, I didn't need a reason to kill humans; I did it just for fun. I ended up killing you because you bored the crap out of me."

"Yes, until that particular event was changed and Gohan was allowed to live," Black said. "It's one thing for the gods to be arrogance; it's completely another when mortals become so arrogant that they believe they have the right to change time and history! That was when I knew the actions of the mortals could no longer be tolerated and if the gods weren't going to do anything, then I must."

"What the hell is all this talk about gods and mortals? If I knew that killing you would make you absolutely crazy, then I might not have done it," Lazuli said. "On second thoughts, it's making me want to kill you now."

She transformed into her Super Android form; Black activated the Aura Slide, but frowned as his body was suddenly constricted. He snarled and saw the Psycho Threads ensnaring his body; he looked back and saw Super Zangya, as Tapion flew at him, sword drawn. Summoning his strength, Black just barely managed to dodge the Konatsian's Brave Sword Attack and twisted his body to yank Zangya through the air. Meanwhile, Lazuli was bombarded with a Kamehameha and Galick Gun from Pan and Azure respectively, the two in their transformed states. Black deflected Tapion's sword and backhanded him with his left fist; the Konatsian slammed into several cars, creating a huge metal pile with his body. Zangya fired her Trap Shooter and Black avoided the emerald blasts to kick the Hera in the gut. Just as he did that, Pan kicked him in the back of the neck. Black barely flinched and he struck Pan with a powerful kick that blasted her through several buildings. He prepared an energy ball and Lazuli socked him in the jaw.

That got his attention.

"My, my, someone has been working out," Black smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "Your efforts are futile, however-"

"Just shut the hell up," Lazuli said as she blasted him with two beams of pink energy. "Gohan never used to talk so much; mostly grunts of pain."

Black slammed into the side of a building from the force and he cackled. He launched off and swiped at Lazuli – she dodged and punched him, but he punched her back. She lashed out in return and he dodged, pressing an energy ball to her back. Lazuli crashed into the road, as Tapion and Zangya came at Black at the same time. He blocked their fists and shoved them aside, as Pan and Azure launched a Double Masenko together. The two beams combined into one and slammed into Black. Once the attack was finished, Black was revealed to be unharmed and he laughed, before flying at the girls. He belted them both aside with a single strike each and Lazuli flew up from underneath to plant her fist into his gut. She proceeded to pulverise his stomach with machine-gun like punches, just hammering blow after blow after blow into his body. And all the while, Black grinned; infuriated, Lazuli slammed an uppercut into his jaw.

"Quite a work out," Black grinned as he rubbed his jaw, the pain evaporating. "I suspect that this could be quite fun. Care for another dance?"

"Have a dance with this!" Lazuli said as she zoomed in and struck him with the Dance Macabre.

When the final kick landed, the resulting explosion blasted Black towards the road, but he landed on his feet and had the audacity to smirk as he dusted his tunic off. He flared his black aura and launched up to continue the fight – and was ensnared by the Psycho Threads once more.

"Curse you," Black snarled at Zangya, as Lazuli landed a few blows, before unleashing her Full Power High-Pressure Energy Wave at point-blank range. A building crumbled from the impact of Black's body, as Azure flew up beside her mother.

"Is it over?" she asked as she watched the dust settle around the ruins.

"Not by a long shot," Lazuli replied. Sure enough, the demolished foundations burst up violently, as Black roared while flaring his aura. "Here we go."

"Oh boy," Tapion murmured and he readied himself, while Zangya shot him a worried look that he caught and he knew she was thinking of their son, both wondering if they would see him again.

Black flew at the Konatsian first, slashing ferociously with the Aura Slide. Tapion defended against the savage strikes, as Zangya cast her Psycho Threads – Black caught them, reeled the Hera in and kicked her away. In the same move, he kicked Tapion aside, as Lazuli intercepted, planting both feet into Black's stomach. He swiped at her with the Aura Slide, she dodged and lashed out with a kick. He blocked. Pan charged in from the side, while Azure came down from overhead; Black punched Lazuli, grabbed Pan's leg when she kicked and slammed her into Azure, hurling them away.

Lazuli threw her Lightning Hell Cutters and Black weaved around them, flying onto the other side of a cracked building. The Android fired energy blasts through the empty construct, trying to nail her opponent and he returned fire, the building crashing down from the energy blasts exploding within. Flying over the cloud of dust, Lazuli threw a Murder Blitz; Black avoided them, shot in close and socked the Android. A large green sphere of energy zoomed at Black and slammed into him; he emerged unscathed and flew at Zangya; Tapion covered her and blocked Black's Aura Slide with his sword. He pushed the imposter back and fired arcs of energy off his blade, Zangya using Trap Shooter at the same time. Black grinned as the dual attacks crashed against his body and Lazuli joined in with the Infinity Flash. Seeing an opportunity, the two quarter-Saiyans unleashed an energy beam each, all hoping they could overwhelm Black and destroy him with the energy output.

An explosion erupted, but Black descended from the chaos unharmed and Lazuli growled. "What is going to take to put this guy down?"

Black smirked. "Such power, much pain. All fuel for my own strength. Have you realised it now? You are no match for a god and I will show you why."

He dropped the Senko Ki Blast, creating a burst of light that blinded everyone save for Lazuli, who managed to close her eyes in time. Black punched Pan away and blasted her with the Black Kamehameha Wave – she screamed as she was blasted through the sky, smashing into a building, which then crumbled around her, burying her in the rubble where she remained, unconscious.

Lazuli opened her eyes in time to see Pan disappear within the Wave and the Android immediately fired energy waves at Black. They slammed into him and he was driven back several metres, before he banked away and aimed for Zangya next. She saw him coming and quickly fired off her Galactic Buster – Black avoided it and slashed at her, but Tapion intercepted once more. Black grinned and sliced again and Tapion screamed, his severed left arm dropping to the ground.

"Tapion!" Zangya cried out for him, horror-struck and Black punched the Konatsian aside. He crash-landed, doing his best to try and stem the blood flow and Zangya tried to move to his aid, but Black stabbed her in the stomach, pressed an energy ball to the wound and blasted her away. Another building collapsed.

"Zangya!" Tapion shouted, despite his own agony, blood pumping between his fingers.

"Azure, get a senzu bean to Tapion and Zangya," Lazuli ordered and her daughter nodded.

Black grinned sadistically and flew at Azure, but her mother threw up a huge barrier that expanded across the entire street, completely cutting Black off from the young girl. He growled and punched it with all his strength, cracking the barrier. Azure landed beside Tapion and dug in the satchel, as Black shattered the barrier with another punch. It caught Azure's action and she yelped as the ki blast flew at her – Lazuli recovered and kicked the blast aside in time, but then Black was upon her and struck her with a powerful right hook.

"Mom!" Azure cried and she was torn between helping Tapion and helping her mother.

Lazuli caught Black's fist, her face twisted in fury and she threw a punch, but Black caught it, the two entering a power struggle. Azure gave a bean to Tapion, then pulled her hands to the side and launched the Galick Gun. It slammed into Black and he growled in response, as Lazuli kicked him, breaking free and allowing the Galick Gun to drive him away. Black flared his aura and dispersed the beam, then faster than Lazuli could react, he shot at Azure and kicked her so hard, her eyes went wide as all the air in her lungs were forced out. Tears formed in her eyes and she immediately reverted to her base form as she swiftly fell unconscious.

"Bastard!" Lazuli yelled upon seeing her daughter get knocked out and she flew at Black, pummelling every inch of him she could reach.

The barrage was fierce, carrying the pair away from the battlefield as Lazuli drove Black into the side of a building with the intensity of her blows, still hammering away. All the while, Black allowed her, smiling in delight as she unleashed her fury upon him. A powerful kick punched him through the collapsing building and Lazuli chased after him, intent on destroying him. A swift double-axe-handle blow smashed Black into the road and Lazuli flew into the sky, a ball of energy in both hands.

This was the exact same move she had used to kill him over a decade ago and this time, she hoped it was _permanent_ and she unleashed the Dead End Rain. Bullet-like energy blasts rained down, slamming into Black with sheer force and intensity, pulverising his body. As the assault continued, he actually began to wonder if it could end up killing him, given that Lazuli was not letting up – the rain continued to pour. It was like an airstrike had delivered an immense payload, explosion after explosion building up atop the other as the ground beneath Black cracked and blistered.

" _I hope you die,"_ Lazuli thought. _"Crawl back to whatever hellhole you came from and never darken this world and my family again!"_

She finally stopped the Dead End Rain and waited for the explosions to settle down and the dust to clear. Twin pink energy balls ignited in her palms, just in case he managed to survive – he shouldn't have; the Dead End Rain had been produced with much more force than last time, even though she was by herself – but her breath caught when the dust finally cleared and Black was buried in the rubble…still alive, but at least there was blood on his forehead…but he wasn't alone.

Someone was with him, their hands above Black's body, using the same healing technique that Ocarin used to use. With a snarl, Lazuli fired the energy beams and they smashed into the ground, but Black and the newcomer were gone. Now, they were across from her and she finally got a good look at the newcomer: he had light green skin, grey eyes and a white Mohawk, while he wore the same style of clothing as Chronoa, although like Black, he too had a single earring in his left ear.

"Who the hell are you?" Lazuli demanded. The last thing she needed was another player on the field, especially one on Black's side.

"I am Zamasu," he replied, clearly self-important. "The Supreme Kai of Universe 10."

"Oh, cool. Are you Gohan's boyfriend?"

Zamasu's lip twitched slightly. "Actually, you could say we are kindred spirits."

Black smirked at Lazuli. "That was quite an impressive show. You nearly had me worried there, but thanks to you, I have grown even stronger than before. Play time is over; it's time for bed."

"Oh please, Losers 'R Us, you'll be the ones going to bed," Lazuli replied. "Sleeping six feet under once I'm through with you."

Black laughed and Zamasu snickered. "Do you not understand what you are up against, mortal? You are facing gods," the Supreme Kai said matter-of-factly. "The sheer arrogance that you think you can challenge us? This is one of the reasons why we've enacted our plan, to erase the mortal scum that pollute the beautiful universe."

"Blah, blah, blah," Lazuli rolled her eyes. "All I know is you come here on my turf, threaten my family and therefore are just begging for me to kill you. To cap it off, Gohan is back from the dead and killing people, but hey, I've killed him before."

"What makes you think I really am Gohan?" the doppelganger questioned with a smirk.

"I actually don't really care. You killed my mother-in-law and hurt my daughter. You're dead."

"You first."

Black flew at Lazuli and she blocked his punch, but she noted the increase in strength. Zamasu smirked as the pair traded blows. Concerned about Black's strength, Lazuli broke away and fired a Photon Flash – Black dispersed it with his palm. She quickly wiped the surprise from her face, twisting it into determination, as Zamasu came at her from the side, God Split Cut at the ready. She blocked his arm and Black kicked her in the stomach, belting her away.

" _This is not going to go well,"_ Lazuli thought as she quickly worked through tactics in this two-on-one. _"It was bad enough with Gohan and his upgraded refusal to die; now I have his_ buddy _helping him out…and I'm all by myself. Well, time to give it everything I've got."_

-X-

It was like the Androids all over again, but at least this time, they were prepared, Videl thought. That said, trying to direct panicked people was a hell of a chore in itself, even with the help of emergency services, especially as news of cities being destroyed were filtering through the air waves. The chaos didn't make it an easy job, but Videl shouldered the responsibility as best as she could, trying to save as many lives as possible: bringing the world back from near the point of extinction had not been an easy road to travel, but the humans had succeeded so much in that time and Videl did not want to see everyone's efforts go to waste. She could only hope that this horrible day would be over and they can go back to their normal lives…she once thought that as a child growing up during the Android threat and that horrible day continued for nearly twenty years…she didn't want a repeat of history.

At least she had 16 with her, helping her where he could. When Lazuli and Zangya stopped by briefly to drop off Minotia, the large Android had opted to stay behind, citing his huge chest wound as a reason that was preventing him from helping them and that he'd be a better help to Videl. It was a huge relief to the daughter of Hercule, as it took some weight off her shoulders, but when she had asked Lazuli who the threat, the blonde Android remained tight-lipped. Even Pan (who had disobeyed Videl's orders, but at least she was still alive) wouldn't tell her and Videl hated the conflicted look on her daughter's face. Knowing there was no other option, she kissed and hugged her daughter, hoping that she would see her again and told her to be strong and fight hard, just like her father. That twisted the confliction on Pan's face even more, but Videl had no choice but to say goodbye to her daughter before she flew off with Lazuli and Zangya to face whatever the threat was.

" _Gohan, if you're up there, please watch over our daughter,"_ Videl prayed, even though she wasn't the praying type, but this was desperate times. _"Please let her come home to me. I lost you…I don't want to lose her either."_

-X-

Lazuli flew backwards as she fired the Infinity Flash, blasting the sky with multitudes of pink energy and brining colour to the dark sky. Black grinned as he weaved around and through the blasts, while Zamasu dodged as best he could, but still found himself on the receiving end of several blasts. In the short time the fight had been raging, Lazuli learned one thing: Zamasu wasn't a strong fighter, but for some damn reason, he seemed resilient to everything she threw at him, just like Black.

Zamasu shot in and slashed, but Lazuli dodged and punched him in the gut, opened her hand and fired an energy blast into his stomach. It tore straight through him, a kill shot and a move she'd used on countless victims – Zamasu simply floated back, no worse for wear, and boy, did that piss her off. Black zoomed in and threw a punch; Lazuli blocked and threw her own, but he parried – and slammed a punch right into her kidney. Lazuli gasped, agonising pain blasting through her body from the blow. Spots appeared before her eyes and she tried to react quickly, tried to –

Black smashed her into the ground with a feral grin, Zamasu hovering beside him. Lazuli groaned, trying to will herself to get back up – she had to get up, she couldn't fall, she was the last line of defence – she had to fight, for her daughter and the world she had come to care for. Pushing up onto her feet, Lazuli winced at the lingering pain, but she steeled herself, doing her best to ignore it and focus on her foes.

"Where is Trunks?" Zamasu asked.

"Sorry, but he's not your type," Lazuli replied.

"Very well, you insolent mortal, perhaps we shall extract the answer out of you."

As if they were one being, Zamasu and Black moved, the former in front. Lazuli dodged him, blocked Black's fist and fired an energy blast to force him back, then grabbed Zamasu by the face when he tried to slice her. She slammed him head-first into the ground and unleashed an energy blast.

"Die, damn you!" Lazuli yelled, smashing Zamasu's head with energy. If it had been any other person, their head would've been obliterated, but to her fury, Zamasu was intact. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm one of a kind," Zamasu smirked as he shrugged.

Lazuli whirled around to avoid Black's Aura Slide and she kicked at him – he parried and ripped the Aura Slide upwards – a single lock of blonde hair floated towards the ground. Lazuli lashed out, Zamasu grabbed her from behind and Black punched her. She grabbed Zamasu by his hair and slammed him onto Black and she hopped back, shooting twin beams of pink energy. Zamasu took the full brunt of the attack and Black lunged at Lazuli, punching her to the ground. He slammed a kick into her ribs and she slid along the debris-covered ground.

"Tell us where Trunks is and the pain ends," Black said.

"I hope you know that I will never tire out," Lazuli said as she stood. "Throw everything you've got at me; I'll withstand it and sooner or later, you'll eventually break down."

Black smirked. "That's quite a hopeful thought for you, but your stamina will not outlast my power."

He slung two energy blasts and Lazuli shot past them, blasting the High-Pressure Energy Wave at Zamasu. He smashed into the side of a building and Lazuli started trading powerful blows with Black. She fought as hard as she could, her desire to protect Azure driving her and she feinted a swing, but Black was faster and his fist clocked her in the jaw. He landed another blow and she tried to fight back, only to get pummelled from the side by Zamasu's Heavenly Arrow. They were relentless and they reminded her of herself and 17, how they fought and now she knew how Gohan felt in that final battle. She shoved that aside, smashed Zamasu in the face with her elbow; her attack allowed Black to unleash a powerful physical assault and Lazuli tried to fight back, but he countered everything she threw at him, slamming strong blows into her body, punishing her.

" _No, no, no! I can't go down!"_ Lazuli thought desperately. _"I can't!"_

Black hit her with a backhand, Zamasu kicked her in the back and Black struck her with a double-axe-handle blow that cratered the ground from her body's impact. Lazuli winced, forcing any and all pain to the background as best she could – she needed to keep going, she couldn't let them win, not after everything, she refused to let them win – Black and Zamasu had an energy blast each and combined them together into a huge ball of energy. Lazuli managed to get to her knees and finally stand up, albeit shakily.

A flash of light appeared on the battlefield, surprising everyone involved and when it faded, Trunks stood there, a look of fierce determination on his face – Lazuli had never been so relieved to see him and a smile of delight came to her face. That said, there was something different about her husband, something she couldn't quite explain: she could see him, but she couldn't quite sense him, like there was an aura of _pressure_ surrounding him…not unlike Black.

Wait…since when did Trunks have a tail?

"Black!" Trunks shouted. "Your end is here."


	47. Rose

"Trunks!" Lazuli called and he turned towards her, a smile stretching across his face and she wrapped her arms around him. However, since she was still in her Super Android form and therefore much taller than him, the hug planted his face right in her chest…not that he would ever complain. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Trunks smiled, breathing in her perfume as he held her tight. "Looks like you did a good job in holding down the fort. Where's Azure?"

Lazuli broke away. "She's fine…unconscious, but fine. Black knocked her out."

At hearing that, Trunks whirled around towards the villainous pair. "Do you feel brave, Black, attacking a child?"

Black shrugged carelessly. "She should count her blessings…it's only a matter of time before she suffers the same fate as the rest of the mortals and enjoy the privilege of time I have given her."

Trunks snarled, noticing Zamasu. "Who the hell are you? Black's sidekick?"

"Nothing so debase. I am Zamasu and we are associates. We have the same desires and goals…it's almost like we are one mind."

"Well, I don't care who you are; you fight with Black, you're dead."

Zamasu chuckled. "Foolish mortal. You should learn your place."

"Funny, because I'm about to show you yours."

Trunks stepped away from Lazuli, his face grim and determined, while his tail waved behind him, catching his wife's attention. However, she knew now was not the time to ask him about it and instead, she watched as Trunks squared his feet. He kept his mind calm and focused, seeking out the power buried within him, thanks to Wu-kon. He tapped into it, bringing it to the surface, feeling it run rampant through his body. A standard aura surrounded Trunks and as the floodgates opened, he gave a shout as he attempted to seize control of the power. Black and Zamasu glared as Trunks was covered by glowing blue light, gold energy sparking off from his silhouette. The combined light was blinding and a beam of gold energy shot into the sky, running along the dark clouds until it consumed them. The entire planet shook from the magnitude of Trunks' powering up and while Lazuli watched in amazement, Black and Zamasu simply wore annoyed expressions. Trunks' screams could be heard within the light, echoing as the surrounding area trembled and quaked.

The gold beam gave a final surge and dissipated, as Trunks' silhouette curled in on itself, struggling to contain the power that swamped his body. Finally, he straightened with a burst of control, the blue light fading away to reveal Trunks surrounded by a hue of red light. He had gained a few inches in height, although he was still shorter than Lazuli; his overall body musculature was also thinner. Crimson fur covered his torso and arms, save for his chest and abdomen, which meant his upper clothes were gone. Trunks' tail was also crimson, while his hair had spiked up similar to his Super Saiyan form, but was furthermore shaggy thick at the back, reaching to his shoulders…and it was black, just like his eyebrows. His eyes were sapphire, filled with fierce primal power and when Trunks brought his godly aura to life, it was the orange flames of a raging fire.

"The blasphemy," Zamasu murmured, incensed. "The audacity. To think you, a mortal, are worthy of a god's power…to think that you consider yourself a god like us…the arrogance!"

Lazuli was still confused and awe-struck: she definitely couldn't sense Trunks now, only the immense pressure and she was curious how he had gained such power. Trunks kept his steely gaze on Black and Zamasu and he drew his sword, then hunched over, his blade horizontal. He appeared to move and Zamasu gasped, but Trunks remained right where he was, still hunched over.

"Behind you," Trunks said.

Zamasu glanced back, saw the half-Saiyan and the Afterimage shot forth, completing the move as it bisected the Supreme Kai and merged with its creator. Trunks then kicked Zamasu in the back and he smashed into the ground.

" _Holy crap, the speed and power on him!"_ Lazuli thought. _"Finally, the tables have turned."_

Black whirled around and swiped with his Aura Slide, but Trunks swatted his hand aside and drove his blade towards his adversary. It ripped through cloth, scratching the flesh and Black snarled as he darted backwards, Trunks' Godly speed unnerving him. Instead, he unleashed a series of energy blasts, hoping to pulverise him, but Trunks shot through the barrage and smashed him in the jaw with a powerful right hook that caused the foundations of the city to shudder.

Zamasu spat dirt and rocks as he stood, completely unharmed from the Inferno God Blade. He dusted himself off and saw Lazuli right before him – she smiled and waved and kicked him in the jaw.

"What are you?" the Supreme Kai queried. "I cannot sense you…and yet, you are not a god."

"No, I'm an Android," Lazuli said and she pivoted, planting a spin kick into his gut that shot him like a pinball through the rubble of the city.

"It is a testament to the mortals' arrogance that they think they can create artificial life," Zamasu said as he picked himself up. "That they think they are like gods because they build robots. And to have that artificial life replicate mortals...they spit in the faces of the gods with their arrogance."

"Do you really enjoy hearing yourself speak?" Lazuli questioned as she punched him. She followed up with a crushing and precise kick that shattered Zamasu's left arm. A palm strike to the side of his head smashed him into a ruined building. "Perhaps I should rip your tongue out."

"Such a violent beast," the Supreme Kai as he stepped out of the ruin and he flicked his left arm, the bones healed from the savage kick. "But that is what happens when you consort with the most primitive and violent mortals of them all…the barbaric Saiyans."

Lazuli punched him back through the building. "Says the guy who thinks murdering millions is not barbaric at all." She knew as soon as she said it how hypocritical that made her sound, but she didn't care. She'd been punished for her crimes and made up for it, so she refused to dwell on it and she refused to let this bastard get away with what he'd done.

-X-

Azure slowly came to with a groan and pushed away at the hand that was shaking her.

"You're a lot tougher than you look," Zangya commented.

"Where's Mom?" the child asked, looking around, a slight panic rising in her before she realised that her mother was naturally undetectable. "Is Tapion okay?"

"I'll be fine," the Konatsian replied as he joined his partner, his bloodied stumped bandaged and held against his chest. "I won't be able to play my ocarina again, but I'll live."

"I'll give you a senzu bean," Azure offered as she retrieved the satchel. "Why didn't you eat the one I gave you?"

"I gave it to Zangya. She needed it more. How many beans are left?"

"Two, after this one," Azure answered as she brandished a bean to the Konatsian.

"Save it."

Zangya made a shocked face. "Tapion, you have to. You need your arm to help fight."

"Zangya," he said softly, touching her arm tenderly with his hand. "I'm not strong enough and we need to save those beans for those who are. If there's any chance of us surviving this, it won't be with my help; it'll be down to Trunks and Lazuli."

"We are fighting for our very lives, our son's life and you want to throw away the one chance you have of assisting because you think you're not strong enough? What happens if we have a shot at victory and we fail because you refused to regrow your arm?"

"What happens if Trunks and Lazuli, our biggest shots at surviving, go down and can't be helped because I ate one of the beans? Ocarin is dead, we still have to find Pan and she would need it more than I do; that attack she took was brutal. What happens if Azure here gets injured? You've seen Black's power. I'd rather have one arm than let a child die."

"So, you're tapping out?" Zangya grilled, trying to reign in her emotions. "Right when our son needs us the most, you're going to quit?"

"I'm not quitting," he argued as the city around them rumbled. "I'm giving our stronger friends everything they need to win this battle, even if it's at my expense. Look, we can't sit around here and argue this all day; we need to find Pan."

Discomforted by the argument between the couple, Azure decided to search for Pan instead, trying to remember which direction the teenager had been blasted. Focusing her senses, the young girl managed to lock onto Pan's signature, weak as it was, and quickly took off. She soon found the elder quarter-Saiyan buried in a pile of rubble and without hesitation, Azure dug her out, Pan stirring in the process. Azure then gave Pan a senzu bean as she came to and within seconds, the teenager was back on her feet, looking no worse for wear.

"Thanks, Azure," Pan smiled and then the smile was replaced with apprehension. "How's the fight going?"

"I don't know," Azure admitted softly with a shrug of her small shoulders. "I need to find my mother."

The city trembled again and Pan nodded. "If we head in the right direction, we'll find her. She might need our help."

-X-

The power flowing through Trunks' veins was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was like he was in an entirely different realm than what he was used to, his previous transformations and their strength paling in comparison to his Saiyan God form. The power was almost intoxicating and if it wasn't for the pummelling he was delivering to Black, Trunks was certain he'd lose himself to the immense power…and he felt like he hadn't even tapped into the form's full potential.

Black swung his fist; Trunks blocked and socked him in the gut – Black gagged as he felt the reverberation through his body from the force of the blow. Trunks struck with a spinning kick and Gohan's doppelganger smashed into the ground, throwing up chucks of rubble as his body tore through the ground. Flinging his hands out to his side, Trunks charged godly energy into his palms, feeling the intensity of his ki, felt the power swimming in his veins and then he slammed his palms together, combining the two blasts into one.

"Take this, Black!" Trunks cried. "Final Flash!"

Infused with the ki of a god, the powerful beam hurtled towards its target like a freight train and smashed into the rising Black with the force of a hurricane. The imposter tried to hold back the beam, but the force of the Final Flash was too much for him and he was swept off his feet as he was drilled across the city, culminating in a massive explosion that instantly destroyed the surrounding area in a ten block radius. A huge mushroom cloud reached into the dark sky and Trunks lowered his hands, wondering if he should dare to hope for the possible: had he finally won the battle? If Black was truly dead, Trunks would be sending a fruit basket to Wu-kon every month in thanks…or a different kind of gift that the God of Saiyans would appreciate if he didn't like fruit baskets.

Preparing himself for any kind of outcome, Trunks followed the trail of destruction the Final Flash had wrought until he reached Black's resting place. Descending to the edge of the crater (he was secretly impressed by the volatile power, having blasted several hundred feet underground); Trunks drew his sword and waited for any sign of life. A few rocks tumbled into the crater, echoing as they fell, but the half-Saiyan refused to let up his guard.

…if Black had survived that Final Flash, then Trunks wasn't sure what he could do next.

Movement!

Trunks fired an energy blast into the crater; it exploded and Black flew out from the blast, landing on the other side of the crater. While the hybrid was furious at his adversary surviving, he was proud of doing some lasting damage…Black was bleeding from his eyes, mouth and nose, as well as numerous cuts on his body through his ripped clothing, but…he was grinning like a madman.

What the hell?!

"Wow, that was impressive," Black smirked as he spat a globule of blood. "Just a little more power and perhaps I would've been done…as it is, I can barely stand."

"Perhaps I can help you with that," Trunks offered, brandishing his sword.

Black chuckled and it sounded so unnerving with Gohan's voice…Gohan never chuckled like that…so sinisterly. "Ah, you amuse me, Trunks, but that's where it ends. You see, you've infuriated me…a mortal with the power of a god…I was born a god and therefore, that power is rightfully mine. For you to think that you have the right to come into my realm and take that power for yourself…I don't know who is more arrogant: you or the gods responsible for the creation of the mortals?"

"How about you stop monologuing and start making suggestions on how you wish to die?"

Black laughed. "Such violent thoughts. If you think I am ready to simply keel over and die, just because you think you are equal to me, you have another thing coming. Seeing you in that transformation, with that kind of power…it fuels my rage, it fuels my purpose and my purpose is stronger than anything you could throw at me!"

Bored with the conversation, Trunks shot at Black, sword by his side. The imposter narrowly dodged the blade and a single strand of black hair fell; Trunks pivoted and slammed a kick into Black's flank. He skidded along the ground on his face and Trunks lunged – his sword impaled the ground when Black darted out of the way in time with loud laughter and the half-Saiyan growled in frustration.

At that moment, Zamasu appeared beside his partner, as Lazuli dropped down beside Trunks. She looked pissed off, while Zamasu wore a mocking smirk.

"I'm surprised he's not dead yet," Trunks said to his wife. "With your power, he should be dust."

"Everything I hit him with, he shrugs off like it's nothing," Lazuli replied, never taking her glare off Zamasu. The Supreme Kai gave her a small wave and she growled, then sighed and finally looked at Trunks, taking in his appearance. "What is with the fur?"

"I met the God of Saiyans and he granted me his power," the hybrid explained. "I'm essentially a Saiyan God."

"Huh…that's pretty…neat."

"Speaking of power," Black called out and he grinned as Zamasu healed his wounds and restored his clothing. "Ah, that's better. So much better. Now, I am one with Gohan's power; his potential is finally mine to use. Allow me to demonstrate."

He flared his dark aura and shouted at the top of his lungs, powering up while his comrade wore that infuriating smirk. The city trembled, cracks splintering the ground and running up the sides of the buildings, some shaking apart from the strength of Black's power. He roared, his aura burning higher into the sky, lightning flashing in the clouds.

"No, no, this is insane," Trunks stared in horror. "His power is rising…he's reaching an entirely different level."

The lightning increased in intensity, as Black gave one final roar of power and there was a brief, powerful flash of light. When Trunks and Lazuli lowered their hands once the light was gone, shock and horror crossed their faces, as Black grinned at them. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan, but his hair was pastel pink with faint white highlights, his eyebrows pink as well and his eyes were light grey. While his hairstyle resembled Gohan's Super Saiyan appearance, it was longer, spikier and fiercer than the original hairstyle. His black aura was now dark purple around his body, transitioning to an immensely dark red on the outside, jagged and flame-like, illuminating his body. Black grinned, feeling the surge of power within his veins and he clasped his hand in amazement.

"Oh, God," Trunks cried.

"So, this is what happens when a deity evolves the Super Saiyan transformation, combining the two powers together as one," Black mused. "Super Saiyan and god ki. Given the colour, I think I shall call it Super Saiyan Rose. Yes, Super Saiyan Rose Gohan Black."

"Aw, Gohan, I never knew you'd look pretty in pink, but it suits you," Lazuli taunted.

"Jest all you like, Android, but the gap between us is now phenomenal. It'll go better for you if you simply surrender and die."

"Not a chance!" Trunks shouted. "Galick Gun!"

The signature purple beam rocketed from his hands and slammed home upon its target – when the dust cleared, Black was unharmed, grinning and his aura up. With a smile like a shark, Black flew at Trunks with amazing speed – and kicked him in stomach before Lazuli could even blink. Trunks yelped as he was shot across the city and Lazuli copped a simple backhand that smashed her into a building.

"Oh yes, this should be a delight," Zamasu said, floating into the air, hands clasped behind his back.

Trunks groaned as he slowly rose and he turned around – he gasped as Black touched two fingers to his throat and the hybrid was paralysed, unsure how to react. The _speed_ and _power_. Black was a powerful opponent before and now in his Super Saiyan Rose state…Trunks felt hope dwindling away with each second that he felt Black's fingertips at his Adam's apple.

"When will you learn your place?" Black asked, sounding like he was asking about the weather. "Mortals are beneath the gods, they are never meant to be in the same realm as them. But your arrogance has driven you to snatch godly power like it belongs to you."

Trunks gulped – and Black sucker-punched him in the stomach. The half-Saiyan gasped for air and Black punched him again. Trunks bounced off the side of a building, the impact leaving a crater in the wall; Black followed up with a powerful kick, collecting Trunks before he fell and the building collapsed in a cloud of dust when the half-Saiyan was blasted through the foundations.

Zamasu floated overhead, enjoying the spectacle – until he was struck from behind and he impacted the ground. Lazuli then unleashed the Dead End Rain once more, pulverising the surrounding area (by now, there was virtually nothing left of the city), but she wasn't even surprised when Zamasu sat up in the crater, unharmed by the vicious barrage.

" _I'm going to tear his head off…let's see him survive that,"_ Lazuli violently thought.

"Mom!"

" _Oh no,"_ the Android thought and sure enough, there was her daughter, Pan beside her. "What are you doing here? You need to get out of here, both of you. You can't be here."

"We thought you needed help," Pan said and she looked down at Zamasu. "Who the hell is he?"

"Black's ally, Zamasu. He's a real pain in the neck."

"He doesn't seem so strong."

"Yes, but he's immune to everything I've hit him with; he should be dead by now."

"Has it sunk it yet?" Zamasu asked. "The futility of your efforts? Has your feeble minds realised exactly why you can't kill me? I'll give you a hint: it's the opposite of mortality."

Lazuli cursed as she realised the implication. "Kami, he's immortal. No wonder nothing worked."

Zamasu's grin was smug. "A necessary act to ensure the completion of the Zero Mortal Plan."

Lazuli rolled her eyes. What this Plan was, it didn't sound good and she didn't care to hear anything more about it; she needed to help stop it from being completed, but with an immortal opponent, she knew the chances of the fight ending in her favour were slim to none, especially now that Black had transformed.

"Where are Zangya and Tapion?" Lazuli asked her daughter.

"They were arguing because Tapion didn't want a senzu bean. He thinks you and Papa need the them more than him."

"That noble fool," the Android muttered. "Alright, get them and get out of here. We need to retreat."

"Running away won't solve your problems," Zamasu spoke as he flew up.

Lazuli smashed him in the head with a kick and blasted him away with the High-Pressure Energy Wave. "Maybe not, but it sure beats having to listen to you dribble crap."

-X-

Super Saiyan Rose.

The power was exhilarating, Black found, as he blocked Trunks' dual roundhouse kick and exploited the opening – by gut-checking him. With this evolution in power, he knew there was no stopping the Zero Mortal Plan and soon, the universe would be purged of all mortals and restored to the beauty it was before the gods contaminated it with the creation of mortals. Trunks' aura burst to life and he vanished – Black spun around and stopped the Burning Strike dead in its tracks. He grabbed Trunks by the ankle and slammed him into the ground, then kicked him like he was a soccer ball.

"You see, Trunks, you are no match for the real power of the divine," Black boasted. "You are living on borrowed power; power that doesn't belong to you and for your blasphemous act, you shall be judged and pay the ultimate price."

His brilliantly-coloured aura merged onto his right hand, forming a sword of ki. Trunks coughed and reached for his sword – only to realise that he had lost it in the beat-down. Refusing to show any sign of panic, the half-Saiyan stood and readied himself. Black grinned and lunged, slashing with his sword and Trunks did his best to avoid the nasty blade, trying to find any opening he could exploit, but Black was too fast, his movements like a graceful dancer that was precise and deadly – Trunks hissed when the sword hit his flesh, leaving an angry rip across his chest. Black attempted a thrust, Trunks trapped his sword arm and slammed their heads together – Black simply responded with a head-butt of his own that floored the hybrid.

"You can fight all you like, but the truth is, you are a simple mortal. You are the wheat and I am the sickle," Black said and his sword reformed into his aura. "My cause is just and righteous."

"Shut the hell up," Trunks spat as he forced himself to stand once more.

"Hmph, such arrogance to fail to realise your place. No matter, I will change that for you."

Trunks couldn't believe it. He had finally achieved a whole new level of power; one from a completely different realm, one that he never even imagined existed and yet it still wasn't enough! If the power of a god wasn't enough to stop Black, then what would?

Black lunged and blasted Trunks away with a right hook, then cupped his hands together, pink and black energy swirling in his palms. "Kamehameha!"

Trunks yelled in pain when the Super Rose Kamehameha smashed into him, delivering pain like he'd never felt before. The energy wave carried him through the carcass of the city until he finally crashed into a building, the Kamehameha detonating upon him. In comparison, when Lazuli had blasted him with a powerful energy attack at the end of his first failed fight as a Super Saiyan, it had almost killed Trunks; the Super Rose Kamehameha made that attack feel like a mosquito bite.

Trembling on his feet, his body ruined by the attack, Trunks felt the god ki drain out of him and he slipped from his Saiyan God form into his regular state, his upper clothes restored, and he collapsed on the ground. He had no energy left and could only watch as Black approached him, Violent Fierce God Slicer at the ready.

" _I need to get up…I can't give up now…the world is relying on me,"_ Trunks thought grimly as he struggled to stand.

Savouring the thought of finally slaying his prey, Black lunged and raised the energy sword, ready to strike – an energy blast struck him and while it didn't hurt, it annoyed him. He growled at Lazuli, who followed up with the Infinity Flash, pounding him with multiple energy blasts. Black reactivated his aura to better defend against the blasts and when the rain finally stopped, he peered through the dust and growled in frustration when he discovered that both Lazuli and Trunks were now gone.

"Dammit," Black snarled, unable to sense either of them. "Where did you go? You can't run away from me forever."

"Don't be too overly concerned," Zamasu said as he joined his partner. "If they show their faces again, we will kill them and after witnessing your power, they wouldn't dare show up again."

"I want to kill them. I want to feel their blood on my fingers, their hearts beating in my hands-"

"Calm yourself. There will be another opportunity perhaps, but we cannot lose sight of our goal."

Black sighed and resumed his base form. "Very well. In the meantime, we shall wait. Tea?"

"Oh, yes please."

-X-

Once they arrived at the Lookout, Lazuli glowed until she had reverted to her normal form and she gently set Trunks down. He was immediately pinned by Azure, who had tackled him with a hug and he couldn't help but laugh as he hugged her tightly in return. He kissed her temple and she broke away in need of a hug from her mother, who gladly gave her one. After receiving a hug from Pan, Trunks looked up as he sensed Tapion and Zangya, grimacing when he saw the former's stump.

"Welcome back," the Konatsian greeted.

"Thanks. You really need to eat a bean."

"We've already have this conversation," Zangya glowered as she crossed her arms in vexation. "He thinks you and Lazuli would need them more than he does right now."

"With what we're up against, I'm lucky to be alive. Besides, Trunks does look like he needs a bean."

"Look, we're not going to argue about this at all," Trunks cut in before the Hera could retort. "There are far more serious problems at hand here and that is Black and Zamasu. We need a way to take them down before they cause any further damage to the world."

"Who's Zamasu?" Zangya asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Black's ally. Weak, but immortal," Lazuli replied.

Tapion looked thoughtful. "Maybe…maybe I could trap him inside me with my ocarina, like I did with Hirudegarn…but-"

"See, exactly why you should regrow your arm," his lover was quick to point out.

"Sort it out among yourselves," Trunks said as he slowly stood up with renewed determination. "I'm going into the Chamber. Let's see how strong I can become as a god. Azure, you're coming with me."

"What?" Azure asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep, two hours in the Chamber. Let's go."

Lazuli kissed her daughter's head and let her go to join her father, as she grabbed his hand and he led her into the Chamber, determined to regain the upper hand against Zamasu and Black and stop them from tearing the world apart.

* * *

A/N: Probably cop some flak for it, but Super Saiyan God doesn't interest me at all. I do like Super Saiyan Blue, but God is meh to me. But for someone like Black, you need god power to fight him and since I've been a fan of the Super Saiyan 4 form since I first saw it 15 years ago (I like what it represents and the design is sweet too), I decided to combine SSJ4 and SSG into one as something different. To me, making SSJ4 a God form feels like what a Saiyan God should look like. It might not be everyone else's cup of tea, but that's what I'm running with.


	48. Iridescent

Nestled into the side of a mountain that overlooked a beautiful and luscious valley, a small cottage resided, its previous owner having recently 'vacated' the premises. It was quiet and remote with a stunning view and therefore the perfect place for Black and Zamasu to enjoy their downtime with a perfected cup of tea. After all, just because they were gods didn't mean they couldn't have a break every once in a while and for Zamasu, nothing was better than a cup of tea…other than his plan to bring a perfect utopia to the universe.

"Tell me," Zamasu said as he set his cup down. "Why did you not wish for immortality?"

Black sneered and simply transformed into Super Saiyan Rose. "Why would I when I have this kind of power at my disposal? It's almost its own kind of immortality; my power makes me invincible. Might controls everything and without it, you cannot serve your purpose. Immortality only gets you so far."

"Perhaps. I prefer the safeguard; after all, I have heard rumours of beings that are stronger than the Gods of Destruction."

Black rolled his eyes as he powered down. "They are still mortals. Besides, it's not like we don't have a back-up plan. That's why I gave you my Potara…not that we'll need it."

"I hope so. I do not want anything to derail the Zero Mortal Plan."

"Yes, yes, the next time we see Trunks and his friends, I'll kill them. Stop fretting, Zamasu. Nothing can stop us, not even a mortal who thinks he has a right to our power."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"And if you're worried about Zeno, don't bother. You know full well as I that he has no interest in anything outside his cosy little palace. Even if he does learn of our plan…he might thank us for it."

"I am simply cautious, hence my immortality. And you know the potential of a Saiyan's power."

Black shrugged carelessly and reached for his tea. "Let them come. I will destroy them all."

Zamasu hummed. "How's the tea?"

His comrade drained his cup dry and set it down. "Perfect. Now, shall we continue?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted to."

-X-

Lazuli stood on the edge of the Lookout, amazed at how clearly she could see the world below, like her senses had been vastly enhanced. But that meant she could see Black and Zamasu attacking another city, rooting out people like they were rats and mercilessly killing them; a game to the pair. The pair reminded her so much of herself and 17 to the point it was nauseating and if she hadn't renounced her old ways before, she'd definitely would now. It infuriated her that she couldn't do anything to stop them, not when one was far out of her league and the other was immortal. It made her almost wish for the days when life was pleasant and the biggest threat she had to face was Broly; she'd prefer it if there was no threats, but she knew that was unrealistic.

Lazuli glanced towards the Chamber, thinking of Trunks and Azure. Their time was almost up and she wondered how much they'd progressed in that time. They desperately needed any kind of advantage they could get and if Trunks had gotten stronger again, like he did before he fought Demigra, then there might be a chance…a big 'might'. She didn't like how Azure had been thrust into fighting for her life and ascending to Super Saiyan so soon; it wasn't ideal, but that was the circumstances and Lazuli couldn't change it even if she wanted to. Besides, it wasn't like her father hadn't been forced into a similar situation, but that didn't mean Azure had to do it as well…Trunks had been fighting his entire life and Lazuli could tell he was over it, wanting nothing but peace. Five years had felt like a long time, but it simply wasn't long enough; when this was over, Lazuli was taking her family on a vacation. They all deserved it.

The door opened and Trunks stepped out, hand-in-hand with Azure. It practically broke Lazuli's heart to see the innocence gone from her daughter's young eyes, replaced with the steely look of a warrior, a look she had seen in Trunks' eyes for decades.

"I hope your father wasn't too rough on you," Lazuli called out with a smile and the hardened gaze evaporated into childish joy as Azure grinned widely.

"It was fun. Papa was teaching me more about being a Super Saiyan."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, munchkin," the Android and she looked at Trunks. "How are you?"

"I'm hoping it's enough," Trunks replied as he stood beside her, their daughter between them and he looked over the edge. "I have to stop them, Lazuli, no matter the cost."

The Android remained silent for a moment. "Does it seem familiar to you?"

"Huh? How so?"

She turned to face him, seeing two pairs of blue eyes look at her for the answer. "When 17 and I ruled the world. It'd be foolish to say that Black and Zamasu don't remind you of us."

"I…" Trunks trailed off and Lazuli looked at her daughter's quizzical face. They had never explained to her about Lazuli's past and if the Android had her way, Azure would never find out about it or at least until she was old enough to deal with it. "Look, I won't lie; it does. I had time to think about it in the Chamber. As horrible as you were back then, you've changed and it led to Azure; I won't change that ever. These two…they have a plan they're hell-bent on carrying out and I know you'll help me stop them any way we can."

Lazuli gave a single nod of acknowledgement, her attention on Azure. The little girl was peering over the edge of the Lookout, her eyes wide as she saw the world below and the Android hoped her daughter didn't hear too much; granted, it was a conversation she'd prefer to have in private with Trunks, but some things couldn't be helped.

"We have to," Lazuli said softly. "For her."

The half-Saiyan nodded in agreement and ruffled Azure's hair. The child light-heartedly protested and Trunks smiled, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head; he gave one to Lazuli, quick but full of need, passion and love and just as she hoped it wouldn't end, Trunks broke away and dove off the Lookout.

"Come back home, Papa!" Azure called after him.

-X-

Black flung a Power Ball and it annihilated a crowd of fleeing humans, while Zamasu looked on with approval. The doppelganger was in his base form, seeing no need to be transformed to eradicate the pestilent humans, but in hindsight, he probably should have; he was smashed from behind, blasted through the air as blows rained down upon his back. The strikes didn't hurt too much, but it was the deceitful surprise that annoyed him so much and he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Trunks, in his Saiyan God form, delivered a final blow that smashed Black into the ground and when Zamasu tried to intervene, Trunks crushed his face with an elbow strike. As the Supreme Kai reeled from the blow, the hybrid fired a swift Big Bang Attack at Black, burying him beneath the city.

"Impertinent mortal!" Zamasu snarled as he lunged with his Aura Slide.

Trunks blasted the wind out of his lungs with a punch to the chest. "Hm, since you're immortal, you're going to be a problem. I wonder how we can remedy that."

Zamasu darted backwards as he fired the Heavenly Arrow; Trunks shot past the energy blasts, grabbed Zamasu by the face and drove him towards the ground, smashing his head into the pavement. He lifted the Supreme Kai up, changed hands and smashed him face first into the pavement again; drawing his sword, Trunks pinned Zamasu down with his boot and drove his sword into Zamasu's skull, punching it in to the hilt and pinning the Supreme Kai to the ground.

"Bet you're wishing you're not immortal now. Perhaps for once you'll learn to keep your mouth shut," Trunks growled as Zamasu flailed his arms, unable to get any kind of proper grip on the sword. "I'll come back once I'm done with your friend."

Zamasu wanted to yell at him, but with the sword exiting his mouth, that was impossible. There was a burst of energy from where Black had been buried and he rose up, fury etched on his face as he transformed into Super Saiyan Rose, snarling at Trunks.

"Lucky shot."

"You let your guard down, so it's your own fault," Trunks shot back.

"Oh, aren't we feeling confident, Saiyan?"

"Your reign of terror is at its end!"

"Yes, you've said that before," Black said in a bored tone, as Trunks flared his aura of orange flames and lunged, but Black easily blocked his fist. "Honestly, Trunks, why bother? I mean, it took you twenty years to defeat the Androids and they're insects compared to me. I am a god!"

"Yeah? So am I!"

Trunks slammed his knee into Black's jaw and punched him; Black skittered back on his feet, smirking in amusement as he copped several powerful blows from the hybrid. He noted that Trunks' strength was stronger than before and it made him wonder how the half-breed had managed to increase his strength so much; it still didn't compare to Black's own power, but it brought to mind Zamasu's caution earlier about the potential of a Saiyan's strength. Sick of the punches, Black summoned his energy sword and slashed wide – he scored Trunks on the stomach when the half-Saiyan tried to avoid it, but they both watched as the wound burned with God ki before it completely healed.

"Interesting," Black noted and he sadistically grinned. "That means I get to have some fun with you before I end your pathetic life."

He lunged and slashed wide; Trunks dodged and rammed a fist into his ribs; Black struck him in return and followed through with a spin kick to Trunks' chest. He launched a Power Ball only for Trunks to recover in time and swat it aside; Black used the time to close in on his prey and sweep his sword down, aiming to split Trunks in half; he struck an Afterimage and Trunks blasted him from behind with the Burning Strike.

" _He has indeed gotten stronger,"_ Black mused as he wiped his mouth. _"And if I don't act now, he just might get the advantage over me. I cannot allow a mere mortal to best me and jeopardise everything I've worked so hard to build up. The Zero Mortal Plan_ will _proceed as it should."_

Reforming his blade into his aura, Black brought his heads to his forehead and fired a Rose Masenko – Trunks vanished and booted him in the jaw. Snarling, Black threw a punch and it clashed against Trunks' fist, the force from the impact shattering everything around them. Black's Rose aura clashed with Trunks' God aura as the pair fought to overcome the other – in the end, the doppelganger proved the victor when he forced the hybrid's arm aside and punched him across the street. Trunks bounced onto his feet and released an energy blast; Black dodged it and lunged forth with his energy blade. Trunks dodged by a whisker and fired a punch into his foe's ribs. Black slashed, missed again and planted a kick against Trunks' chest that punched him through a building. Once more, Trunks bounced onto his feet and he pulled his hands to the side.

"Galick Gun!"

Black smirked as he twisted around the beam, but as he did so, he swiftly realised that Trunks hadn't actually been aiming for him – the beam slammed into Super Android Lazuli and she absorbed its energy, her muscles bulging as her body struggled with the godly power. Finally, her body resumed its normal figure and she breathed in amazement at the feel of the power bursting through her.

"Wow," Lazuli spoke as she wobbled from the heady power coursing through her body. "Just…wow."

"You vile mortals," Black snarled. "The power of the gods is not something you can throw around like it's a toy. The sheer audacity – all you have done is presented my cause with proof that it needs to be carried out; that the mortals need to be erased."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Lazuli replied and she fired the Infinity Flash, battering Black with a series of energy blasts.

He flew out of the storm, only to get intercepted by Trunks, the pair exchanging a series of furious blows. Black deflected Trunks' fist and narrowly dodged Lazuli's kick; the couple ganged up on him, working together in perfect tandems after years of fighting and training together – Black found himself hemmed by the pair, fending off blows as fast as they came.

" _This isn't right,"_ Black growled in his thoughts when he parried Lazuli's fist and Trunks struck in the opening it created. _"I am a god! I should not be pressured by mortals who think they can wield the power of the gods!"_

Trunks and Lazuli struck Black at the same time and as he flew backwards, the Android raised her hands, pressed together with her palms out and fingers straight up. Trunks moved behind her, his hands cupping the outside of her hands and together, they compiled their energy into one large ball; it became the size of a beach-ball as Trunks whispered in her ear. "Ready?"

She nodded and they fired the energy – it slammed into Black and a mighty explosion erupted; the imposter tumbled from the cloud of smoke and the secondary explosion released a powerful shockwave that blasted Black through the wreckage of the city. He came to a stop in a small crater, an annoyed look on his face, his clothes smoking.

" _That…tickled…and now I'm pissed off,"_ Black thought as he pulled himself free of the crater. _"Where the hell is Zamasu?"_

Trunks landed before him, while Lazuli touched down behind him. Black looked between the pair and smirked as he engaged his energy blade; the numbers may be against him, but his power was greater and they weren't a concern to him. The pair flew at him at the same time and Black unleashed a wave of energy from his sword, forcing Trunks to divert from his path and it allowed Black to evade Lazuli's fist, re-appearing behind her and he pressed a Power Ball to her back. She yelped as she blasted through the air and Trunks avoided her to drive his fist into Black's face.

Black struck with a backhand and he threw out a Kiai; Trunks flipped over it, only to catch a kick to the chest. As he was thrown by the attack, the hybrid launched a Burning Attack and Black smirked as he sliced it in half, twin explosions erupting behind him. An energy blast caught him in the flank and irritated, Black slashed wide, firing a wave of energy from his sword. Lazuli destroyed it with an energy blast of her own, as Black flew through the smoke to swipe at her. She dodged the blade, but he kicked her in the face and she skidded along the ground from the blow.

" _Damn it, we can't even make a scratch on him,"_ Lazuli thought in frustration as she watched Trunks battle Black, only to eventually cop a Power Ball to the abdomen and get blasted away. _"What will it take to destroy-"_

Her thoughts were cut off and she screamed when Trunks' sword burst through her lower chest, right under her ribcage. Her scream instantly caught Trunks' attention and Zamasu poked his smirking face over the Android's shoulder.

"I believe this belongs to you," the Supreme Kai said in a condescending tone as he shoved Lazuli away and she reverted to her normal form, clutching at the sword as her blood pooled around her.

"Lazuli!" Trunks screamed and he made to move for her, but the distraction was what Black needed and he rammed his blade into the hybrid's stomach, pushing him until they came to a building wall and Black slammed Trunks against the concrete, pinning him in place.

The blow wasn't aimed for a kill shot, rather, it was meant to incapacitate and the half-blood hissed at the pain burning through his body.

"You know, when you think about it, this is entirely your fault," Black smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trunks growled through the pain. The blade hadn't struck any major organs, but every minute movement he made sent a shockwave of pain throughout him.

"I'm sure you've worked out that I'm not really Gohan. Even for a brainless Saiyan, you're not stupid. No, I'm actually him," Black said, jerking his thumb at Zamasu. "Zamasu, the apprentice to the Supreme Kai of the 10th Universe, and because someone decided to mess with time, there are two of us, but we are still one and the same."

"You see, Gohan was meant to die at the hands of the Androids, but because you changed time, not once, but twice, Gohan lived," Zamasu continued as he joined them. "All under Chronoa's eye and as the Supreme Kai of Time, she should know better than to leave timelines like that incorrect. But in her arrogance, or laziness rather, she corrected nothing."

"Gohan lived instead of dying that fateful night like he was meant to and as a result, he trained under the Elder Kai, bringing out his full potential: a mortal, touched by a god and for a god to allow that to happen? Sacrilege," Black continued and he twisted the blade, just to make Trunks squirm and struggle to alleviate the pain. "That said, it did make Gohan the perfect instrument, the perfect weapon of justice as an example of the foolishness of both gods and mortals, a tool to be used against them and strike them down for allowing it all to happen in the first place."

"You…you bastard!" Trunks snarled.

"Oh, but we haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Zamasu grinned. "Zamasu here made a wish with the Dragonballs to switch bodies with Gohan. Take a guess what happened next."

"Gohan was with his family, his happy little family," Black grinned devilishly. "So when I made the wish, well, it caused quite the surprise. Had to do something about it, so, I killed them." He twisted the blade, flesh and blood squelching as Trunks screamed in agony. "I killed Videl and sweet, little Pan. Poor fools. They truly had no idea why Gohan would turn so viciously upon them. And then, I slaughtered everyone else without mercy." Again, Black grinned as he continued the torture, delighting in both Trunks' screams and the recounting of his story. "Every single one of those deaths is on your head, Trunks, because of your sinful arrogance," he punctuated each word with a twist of his blade.

Agony pulsated throughout Trunks' body, but so did the rage and as Black's words struck home, they fuelled the rage building inside the hybrid; the accusations swarmed him, taunting him, the image of Pan…murdered by the monster wearing the face of her father.

"You steal the body of my best friend, murder his family…my mother…and you blame me for it?" Trunks snarled through gritted teeth, his rage boiling over and he flared his blazing aura as his rage overcame his pain. "I was only trying to help people…to give them a better chance at life…and if you think that is a sin…then allow me…to tell you what I think about it!"

Black frowned as Trunks gripped the blade and removed it from his body; even Zamasu's eyes widened in surprise and then with a roar, Trunks struck Black with a powerful punch that blasted him away. Zamasu gasped in surprise as Trunks bellowed with rage, his aura burning around him in tune with his fury and then the hybrid was gone. It took Zamasu a moment to register that Trunks was currently whaling on Black, pulverising every inch of him he could reach.

"You…are…a…monster!" Trunks punctuated with furious blows, shockwaves rocking the city from the strength of his wrath and Black tried to fight back, but a blow to the chest dropped him.

Zamasu summoned his Aura Slide, ready to intervene, when Trunks suddenly appeared for him, his sapphire eyes blazing with fury. The Supreme Kai gawked for a moment and that was all the half-blood needed; he delivered a savage blow to Zamasu's stomach, tearing the air from his lungs, his fist almost penetrating the Supreme Kai. As Zamasu staggered back, his eyes wide from the powerful blow, Trunks held his hand out, giving the peace sign with his thumb out to the side; he fired the Final Impact – the energy bolt tore a hole straight through Zamasu's torso, which left the Supreme Kai reeling in shock. A Big Bang Attack swiftly followed and Zamasu was hammered through the city and wrapped up in the almighty explosion.

Black growled as he stood up and Trunks appeared before him and slammed home an uppercut; Black rocketed through the air and Trunks gave chase, landing blow after blow after furious blow. The fact that a monster like Zamasu had stolen the body for a person like Gohan, a gentle, caring and wholesome person and used it to commit absolute atrocities in the name of justice…murdering Pan, Videl, Trunks' mother and countless others…the rage fuelled Trunks' strength and he pulverised Black – a rage-fused punch slammed Black into the side of a building, cratering it and Trunks threw his hands out to the side, charging his energy.

" _This is it!"_ he thought. _"I will destroy Black here and now!"_

"Well…that was fun," Black spoke and in surprise, Trunks paused in his preparation of the Final Flash. "The rage you felt increased your strength…how interesting. A special trait of the Saiyans. Rage equals power; a simplistic thing for the barbarians…but since I too have the body of a Saiyan, that means I can empower myself through rage…and my rage burns greater than any you have ever felt. The rage towards the gods that created the mortals. The rage towards the gods who refuse to acknowledge their mistakes and allow the mortals to thrive. The rage towards the mortals who think they are above the gods and the gods who do nothing about the arrogance of the mortals. Allow me, Trunks, to show you my rage."

He shouted, flaring his aura and shattered the building into rubble. His aura converted into the Violent Fierce God Slicer and with a roar of power, he transformed the blade into a violet whip. Grinning at Trunks' shocked face, Black whirled the whip around his body several times – then snapped it forward with the speed of al lightning strike – Trunks couldn't react in time and he cried out when the whip struck him. Black grinned, whirled the whip and snapped it again – this time, he wrapped it around Trunks' neck. The hybrid gasped as the whip constricted his throat and he tried to pull it off, but the whip was too tight and Black smirked as he channelled his energy through the weapon, causing it to glow.

"You cannot even begin to comprehend my rage and my power," the doppelganger said, smirking at Trunks' struggle. "You are a mortal, a fleeting speck in the wind and you should know by now to remember your place!"

He yanked the whip like a ripcord and the gathered energy created an explosion of pink energy that engulfed Trunks. His smoking body gradually fell from the smoke cloud and Black sent his whip forth, wrapped it around Trunks' ankle and with a flick of his wrist, he smashed Trunks into the ground. The hybrid struggled to get up, but the whip cracked across his back and he yelped, collapsing again. Black grinned and snapped lash after lash upon Trunks' back, leaving angry pink welts across his crimson fur. Trunks yelled in pain with each blow and after a final lash, Black dropped until he stomped on Trunks' back and wrapped the whip around his neck once more and yanked his head back. Trunks choked, grappling with the whip as Black forced his body to bend, putting pressure on both his throat and his whip-scored back.

"Your arrogance has cost this world, this universe in this timeline and all the others you recklessly created," Black spat venomously, his voice dripping with disgust. "And you have the nerve to call me a monster? I am doing what the gods refuse to do: clean up their mess. This is what happens when they leave the mortal unchecked: they pollute the beauty of the universe and believe themselves to be on the same level as the gods…believe they can share in our power."

Trunks couldn't breathe and in combination with the agony being inflicted on his body, it became too much for him: he lost the Saiyan God form and reverted back to his normal form. Black grinned viciously and he placed his foot on Trunks' head, then smashed his face into the ground. He finally removed his whip, leaving Trunks barely conscious and shaking with pain.

"Get up," Black growled. "Unless you wish to die on your gut like the rest of the mortal filth."

His body protesting, Trunks forced himself to get up. This was it, he knew, he was going to die. He had failed everyone, failed to protect the world and all he cared about. Even with the power of a Saiyan God, it simply hadn't been enough: Black was too strong and there was nothing Trunks could do about it. At best, he could accept his death while standing on his feet. He just hoped that his parents were proud of him, even though he failed them. He hoped Azure would proud of him and the thought that she might greet him in the afterlife caused Trunks to choke up.

Zamasu arrived, standing beside Black as he watched the badly-injured Trunks with a smirk. Black shared that same smirk and he cupped his hands to the side, charging the Super Rose Kamehameha. As he stood waiting for death, Trunks thought of Lazuli, how they had changed and grown in the last several years, especially in regards to their daughter. They had a good run, he thought, watching the energy in Black's hands increase. He was too weak, unable to do anything but mentally say goodbye to everyone he loved; the Kamehameha was ready and Black was in the process of releasing it –

An energy blast slammed in front of the villainous pair and the surprise of it caused Black's Kamehameha to go haywire and completely miss its target. Trunks stood there, stunned by the sudden turn of events and Zamasu suddenly went flying, as if he had been knocked aside. The dust cleared and Black was driven away from the scene by a powerful beam – a familiar powerful beam.

Trunks' heart stopped and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the person approach him with a friendly smile on his face.

"No…no way…" Trunks stammered in shock.

"Hey, buddy," Gohan greeted him. "It's been a long time."

* * *

A/N: The Gohan that Black is wearing is the same Gohan who Trunks saved from the Androids and Mira earlier in the story. Also, there should be about six or so chapters left to go after this one.


	49. Dynasty

A/N: Is anyone excited for the new DBSuper movie? I am. I'm quite keen to see how they'll do a canon Broly and what kind of backstory and personality he'll have this time around...as long as he still has his sadistic sense of humour and he wrecks Frieza, I'm cool.

* * *

Watching Trunks get tortured by Black spurred Pan into action without thought; she dived off the Lookout and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 for the speed boost, hoping to reach her mentor in time. As she flew, she was so focused on saving Trunks that she didn't realise that someone was following her until she was halfway there.

"Azure, what are you doing?" Pan called when she finally realised she was being followed.

"I'm going with you," Azure replied, in her Super Saiyan form. "I have to help Mom and Papa."

"It's too dangerous for you. Stay on the Lookout."

"I can't. I have to help. I want to help."

"You're not strong enough," the teenager tried to placate.

"I'm not a baby, Pan."

Pan sighed in resigned frustration; Azure inherited her parents' stubbornness and as much as she couldn't allow the child onto the battlefield, she couldn't dawdle with her decision, not when Trunks was in terrible danger, so she made a decision that she hoped wouldn't come back to bite her.

"Alright, fine, let's go, but we have to hurry and you have to do exactly as I say," Pan stated as the child nodded. "So if it gets too heavy down there and I tell you to run, you do exactly that, got it?"

"Got it."

Already doubting her decision, Pan resumed her journey, hoping she could reach the battle in time, hoping that she wasn't leading Azure to her death…the teenager would never forgive herself if something happened to the young girl.

Sensing Trunks' energy was fleeting, Pan increased her speed, desperation driving her and she reached the city where the battle was taking place when there was a flash explosion and Zamasu shot past her and Azure. With the hope that Trunks had turned the tides, the teenager flew onto the field of battle – and stopped dead in shock as she saw the person approaching the battered Trunks.

It was a trick…it had to be a trick, yet Pan couldn't detect anything malicious about the man, even though he'd been recently terrorising the world and yet…there was a glimmer of hope in her heart.

"Dad?"

-X-

He looked exactly the same as the last time Trunks had seen him: he still had the facial scar, but he also had his left arm and he wore the same gi outfit Trunks always knew him to wear – the half-Saiyan couldn't believe what he was seeing and he fell to his knees as the pain and shock overtook him – Gohan went down on one knee before him, a reassuring hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Is it…is it really you…Gohan?" Trunks stammered in his surprise.

"Yeah, buddy, it's really me. It's good to see you again," Gohan smiled warmly and the younger (now older) hybrid looked at the space above his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Where's your halo?"

"A favour from a friend," came the reply. "And I believe we now have a mutual friend."

It took Trunks a moment to realise. "Wu-kon?"

Gohan nodded and his tail waved into view, catching Trunks' attention. "But that's not the only gift I have. Let me show you something that is bestowed to an apprentice of the Supreme Kai."

His hands glowed with warm light and Trunks felt all his pain melt away as his strength returned to him. Once he was fully healed, he accepted Gohan's hand and was helped to his feet.

"Wait…Lazuli," Trunks cried hurriedly. "You have to help Lazuli."

Gohan paused for a moment and Trunks couldn't really blame him. "The Android?"

Black burst up from his position, irritated as he created his energy blade, but he stopped when he saw Gohan, catching the original's attention. "It's like looking in a mirror."

"So, that's the creep who's been using my body to commit atrocities," Gohan murmured.

A sudden commotion attracted Trunks' attention and he saw Pan and Azure fighting against Zamasu and his heart filled with dread at the sight of his young daughter engaged in battle. "Please, help her."

Gohan gave Black one last look. "Alright, I'm on it."

Trunks transformed into the Saiyan God form and he punted Zamasu away with a kick, then rounded on the two quarter-Saiyans. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," Pan retorted. "Trunks…is that…is that really my dad?"

"Yeah, it is, Pan. I'll handle Black; you go say hi to him. Azure, you stay back; you shouldn't be here."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt," Azure replied, determination shining in her emerald eyes.

Black flew at the trio and Trunks intercepted him, dodging the blade and firing a ki blast at close-range; Black shook it off, but was hit with a Finish Buster and it blasted him away. Meanwhile, Gohan reached the critically-injured Lazuli and he knelt gently before her, drawing her attention and understandably, her eyes went wide.

"Gohan?" she cried, blood dripping from her mouth. "How…how? You're dead…I killed you."

"I know," Gohan said softly, ignoring the sound of battle behind him as he gently removed the sword from her abdomen; to her credit, she didn't cry out in pain, just gritted her teeth and went with it. The blood flowed freely, but he placed a glowing hand to her wound. "For years in the afterlife, that fateful night haunted me and I only came to terms with it when you and 17 were finally killed; I had closure after that. But then…you returned to life…and you…later changed your ways…something I never thought would ever happen."

The wound healed and Lazuli restored to full health, she pushed herself into a sitting position, the guilt returning with fervour. She had made peace with her past long ago, but to have Gohan in the flesh before her, the real Gohan…she never expected this moment to ever happen and it was causing all sorts of havoc on her mind.

"Gohan…I'm sorry," Lazuli said softly. "I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry that I killed you, I'm sorry for a lot of things…and I don't expect you to forgive me on the spot for what I've done, but…just know that I am truly sorry."

Gohan gave her a small, warm smile. "Like I said, I've made my peace with it and I'm been watching you, Eight – Lazuli. You've been good to Trunks and you've been good to Pan as well, helping Trunks and Videl to look after her in my…absence. And," he said, watching Azure fire a Double Buster at Zamasu, "it seems that you have quite the child yourself. You've made Trunks happy, you've put your past behind you and that's more than I can ask for."

A building exploded in the background, the street was torn up and Pan could be heard using the Kamehameha Wave, but Lazuli didn't pay attention to any of it, just the man in front of her. "I know, but it still doesn't make up for what I've done."

"So, keep fighting. There's a world that needs our help, so let's fight for it."

He rose and held out his hand; after a brief hesitation, Lazuli took it and was helped to her feet; Gohan flashed a smile and the Android couldn't help but return one. After another explosion, the calm friendliness vanished from Gohan's face, replaced by the battle-hardened expression Lazuli had always known him to wear. With a shout, he powered up, transforming into a Saiyan God and he watched as Lazuli transformed into her Super Android form and fly off to assist Trunks against Black. Seeing Pan and Azure holding their own against Zamasu (although he was pressuring them), Gohan flew at the Supreme Kai and battered him away with an elbow strike – and he slowly turned towards Pan.

"Hey, kid," Gohan said, his voice catching in his throat. He was at a loss for words at seeing his daughter, properly, for the first time in his life and he couldn't be any prouder of Videl for raising her. "It's good to finally see you."

"How is this possible?" Pan asked. "Aren't you dead?"

"Not anymore. I'm alive again, although this was not exactly how I imagined our reunion to go," Gohan admitted. "But…wow…I can't believe how much you've grown. I mean, obviously I knew, because I'd be watching you and your mom whenever I could, but…to see you in person like this…how I wished I could've been there from the start."

"Galick Gun!" Azure suddenly cried as she launched the beam at Zamasu.

The Supreme Kai easily dodged the beam, but he was unable to dodge Gohan's fist.

"You are supposed to be dead," Zamasu said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I couldn't sit back and let you destroy the world," Gohan responded. "Especially when you're using my body to do it!"

Zamasu smirked. "Ah, but you were the perfect choice, the perfect example of the errors of gods and mortals. But then again, I wouldn't expect a simple mortal like you to understand-"

A fist crashed into his face and Gohan followed up with a roundhouse kick. "Shut up!" As Zamasu slammed into the side of a building, Gohan turned to the two quarter-Saiyans. "I'll send Eight – I mean, Lazuli, over to help you. I need to take care of my doppelganger."

He took off towards the other battle, arriving in time to stop Black from using his energy whip against Trunks – he grabbed the imposter's wrist, catching his attention and then drove a fist into his copy's face. Upon Gohan's arrival, Lazuli spotted the quarter-Saiyans and without a word, she flew to assist them, stomping on Zamasu's back and driving him into the ground.

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" Black smirked as he looked upon Gohan. "Sending you here? What a waste of time, but, perhaps I'll keep you around long enough to witness the rebirth of the beauty of the universe before I send you back to the Other World."

"The only one going to Other World is you, Black," Gohan said sternly. "You stole my body and you've used it to slaughter millions, all the while proclaiming that it is justice. Obviously, there is only one kind of justice and that will be your death."

Black rolled his eyes and sighed. "I give up trying to explain it to you stupid mortals. Clearly, you cannot comprehend my decision; of course not, you are mortals and you could never understand the ways of the gods, even when you try to put yourselves on our level. Best to just kill you and end my suffering."

"You know what, Gohan," Trunks said. "I think he talks too much."

"Yeah, you got that right. Ready?" Gohan grinned.

"Let's go."

Black snapped his whip, separating the pair as they flew at him. Reverting the whip into a blade, he forced Trunks to avoid getting his head chopped off – Gohan slammed a fist into Black's jaw. Trunks followed suit and it took him back to his childhood, when he would fight alongside his mentor. It was exhilarating for Trunks to have Gohan alive and fighting side-by-side once more, like the rhythm they'd established hadn't been broken by death and time and he thanked whoever had made it possible for Gohan to return to life, to help him in his time of need.

For Gohan, he was thankful for the opportunity at a second life, even though he'd been given it simply to help save the universe. For years after his death, he'd been training with his father in the Other World, even travelling to the Sacred World of the Kais to train under the Supreme Kai (who never returned from his attempt to stop Majin Buu's revival, but that had been ultimately successful thanks to Trunks) and unlocking his full potential with the help of the Elder Kai, but it still left Gohan frustrated when he would look upon Earth and see his growing daughter, unable to be involved in her life and always longing to return. Even when his mother died from a broken heart and joined him and his father, Gohan felt morose, but eventually, he accepted that the only way he'd ever get to see his daughter was when her time finally came.

Then Black arrived, having stolen his body from another timeline and with his threat to the universe clear, Gohan pleaded and begged with the Elder Kai for some way to return to Earth and help stop the threat; the Elder Kai eventually agreed and in a surprising act, he gave up his own life, gifting it to Gohan. Grateful and refusing to waste such a precious gift, the half-Saiyan immediately travelled to Sadal to train under Wu-kon so he could at least be on the same playing level as Trunks and Black. It hadn't been easy trying to convince the God of Saiyans to help him, but Gohan had prevailed in the end and gained the power of the Saiyan God. Perhaps with two Saiyan Gods against his doppelganger would give them the advantage they needed to win. Didn't mean it would be easy.

Black caught Trunks' fist and kicked him in the flank, a second kick to his head smashed him aside. Gohan lunged in with a punch; Black dodged with a grin, kneed him in the gut and slammed him into the ground with an axe-handle strike. He extended his energy whip, wrapped it around Gohan's ankle and hurled him into the incoming Trunks. He saw Zamasu getting ganged up and he went to assist his comrade – Trunks and Gohan slammed into him together at the same time, unleashing blow after blow in a synchronised manner, the half-Saiyans trying to keep the evil pair separated.

"You are really testing my patience," Black growled as he began a counterattack, parrying their strikes and landing his own blows. "If you just accepted death in the first place, this wouldn't be happening, but you are both gluttons for punishment." He vanished before Gohan's fist could connect, re-appeared behind him and pressed a Power Ball to his back. Gohan yelped as he was blasted away and when Trunks tried to attack, Black dodged and grabbed him in a rear sleeper hold. "Your world is crumbling into ruins, Saiyan and you have no-one to blame but yourself. Even your friend came back from the grave and what a pointless gesture that was, since I'm only going to send him back. How does that make you feel? Please tell me the answer is useless."

Trunks choked as he tried to break the hold, but the taunting words enraged him and his aura burst to life as he drove his elbows into Black's ribs. The body-snatcher ignored the pain, but Gohan struck him from behind and the hold was broken and Trunks blasted Black with a Maximum Flasher. Black slammed into the ground, but he quickly recovered from the impact, exchanging looks between the two Saiyan Gods and Zamasu fighting in the background; he wanted to help his comrade, even though he wasn't overly concerned, given Zamasu's immortality, but the two Saiyan Gods were still irritating. Individually, they were no match for him, but paired together and their apparent history of fighting together meant they were quite the thorn in his side.

"Why do you insist on fighting?" Black questioned. "Oh right, I forgot: you Saiyans are a simple and barbaric race; fighting is all you know, even when the cause is futile."

"And yet, you wear the body of a Saiyan," Gohan pointed out. "My body, in fact."

"Yes, and I've elevated it. This body is the result of the sins of mortals and gods; how could I not use it as a symbol of my justice and righteous rage?"

Gohan snarled, his aura flaring around him and he flew at Black. The doppelganger smirked and slashed with his sword – Gohan dodged and drove his fist into Black's face, the rage of his body being maliciously used fuelling his strength and he landed another powerful blow that rocked his evil copy.

"You call it justice, huh?" the half-Saiyan growled as he darted around Black's blade and landed punishing blows, his fury giving him the burst of strength. Black slashed, Gohan caught his wrist and slammed home an uppercut. "Steal the body of a family man and use it to commit genocide across the universe, believing it will create a utopia?" Black snarled in frustration and attempted a stab; Gohan avoided the blade and clocked his jaw. "You're no different than Frieza, despite what you claim; just another thug and I will do everything I can to take you down!"

He drove his aura-coated fist into Black's gut, driving the wind out of him with the powerful blow and he kicked his imposter away, firing a swift Masenko – Black narrowly dodged it and flew in rapidly and slashed wide – a faint pink tear appeared on Gohan's torso. With a shout, Trunks slammed his fist into Black's jaw, then grabbed his gi and tossed the body-thief into the sky – gathering his energy together, Trunks unleashed the Heat Dome Attack. Black snarled in a rage when the fierce beam drove him further into the sky, culminating in an explosion that brought light to the clouds for a brief moment. Trunks lowered his hands, unable to sense Black's energy.

"You think that's done it?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping it's enough," Trunks replied honestly and he looked over at the battle against Zamasu. "For now, one down and one to go. Let's finish this."

Zamasu was frustrated. His attempts to kill the brats were hampered by Lazuli, who delighted in kicking him around, even though she couldn't kill him and even the oldest of the quarter-Saiyans got in on the act. Black's energy suddenly disappeared and just as the Supreme Kai frowned in confusion, trying to locate his comrade, his body was assaulted by invisible strands of energy.

"You insolent pests!" Zamasu snarled at Zangya. "You will pay dearly for your impertinence."

"Oh dear, someone has a temper problem," the Hera smirked as she strengthened her Psycho Threads, severely restricting Zamasu's movements. "Tapion, would you be a dear and get rid of him?"

His arm restored (he had eventually lost that argument with his lover), Tapion brought the ocarina to his lips and began playing a melody – one that spoke of hope and Zamasu froze when he felt the effects of the tune, his body twisting and warping in response.

"What is this?" he growled, trying to free himself. "No, I won't allow it!"

"Yes, you will," Lazuli responded as she created a Lightning Hell Cutter and launched it with deadly accuracy – it sliced cleanly through Zamasu's neck, separating his head from his body, leaving a shocked expression on his face

Azure shrieked in horror at the sudden decapitation, but it had the intended effect, quieting the Supreme Kai and his body went limp in the Psycho Threads. Tapion stopped his melody, unsure if he should continue, but Lazuli waved her hand, urging him on and he continued playing the ocarina. As the immortality struggled to put Zamasu back together, his body warped and shimmered, fading into Tapion's body, becoming one with the Konatsian until nothing remained of the Supreme Kai.

"He's strong," Tapion winced. "But I can hold him…just need some time…"

"Take all the time you need," Zangya told him. "You've got this, baby."

He nodded and tried to focus on containing the Supreme Kai – he yelled when he was suddenly blasted by a pink Power Ball and he slammed into the ground with such force that he was out cold – Zamasu re-appeared, his head attached and he stared at his hands in surprise. Zangya was the next to be taken out by a Power Ball and Lazuli spun around in time to avoid the Violent Fierce God Slicer – Gohan and Trunks had already leapt into action, as Black snapped his whip and Lazuli was sent flying back into the pair. Pan and Azure unleashed a combined Masenko – Black stopped the twin beams with one hand and with the other, he snapped his whip, taking out both quarter-Saiyans. He took a quick glance around the battlefield and rushed to Zamasu's side.

"Are you okay?" Black asked. "What did they do to you?"

"They tried to trap me in one of their bodies," Zamasu said, anger bleeding into his voice, maddened that he'd nearly come close to being defeated, for lack of a better word, but it was true. The Zero Mortal Plan had nearly come to an abrupt halt because he'd underestimated his opponents' abilities. His fist clenched in anger. "They must be punished for their transgression."

"Oh, that's easy done," Black smirked as he cupped his hands together. He caught sight of Gohan flying at him and his smirked widened as he unleashed the Rose Kamehameha Wave.

In response, Gohan fired a Kamehameha Wave of his own, trying to push his opponent's beam back. Trunks fired the Galick Gun, combining it with Gohan's Kamehameha and together, they drove the Rose Kamehameha back towards Black. His eyes widened in surprise and he growled, increasing the strength of his beam. Zamasu created a large energy ball and launched it at the half-Saiyans, hoping to take them out while they were distracted – Lazuli intercepted it with her Full-Powered Pressure Wave and it obliterated the energy ball as it drilled into Zamasu. Unwilling to stand aside, Zangya and Tapion fired a powerful energy beam each (she used the Galactic Buser) – and combined with the Galick Gun and the Kamehameha Wave, they assisted in driving Black's Rose Kamehameha Wave back upon him and the resulting explosion destroyed the surrounding area, dust and debris flying everywhere from the cataclysmic eruption. The city shook from the nuclear force and it felt like forever for the dust to clear, but when it finally did, there wasn't a single sign of Black to be seen anywhere and the same could be said for Zamasu. Trunks hesitantly lowered his hands; he was half-expecting Black to pop out of nowhere, having prevailed in similar situations before and he didn't dare hope that the body-snatcher had finally been vanquished…not yet at least. He couldn't sense either Supreme Kais, but he wasn't lowering his guard any time soon.

"Is it…is it finally over?" Trunks unsurely asked.

Gohan waited a moment before answering; he needed to be absolutely sure that he was correct. "I can't sense them and given the power of that blast…I'd be surprised if he survived."

"After everything we've thrown at him so far, I wouldn't be surprised," Trunks said cynically. "But you're right – I can't sense him either and if he's gone, we'd just have to wait until Zamasu shows up again. Immortal or not, he should realise he doesn't stand a chance against us."

"He seemed resolute about his ideals, but let's hope you're right," Gohan replied and with a deep sigh, he relaxed his powers, resuming his normal form and beside him, Trunks did the same.

"Is it really over?" Lazuli asked, also resuming her base form, although like her husband, she was hesitant to believe that Black was truly gone.

"Fingers crossed," Trunks gave her a crooked smile and suddenly, he was accosted by Azure in her normal state. "Hey, munchkin."

"I was worried, Papa, when I saw the bad men hurting you," the child said.

"Well, I'm all good now. Azure, there's someone I want you to meet," Trunks said as he faced his daughter towards Gohan. "This is Gohan, an old friend of mine."

"Hi, sir," Azure greeted her father's mentor with confidence. "It is nice to meet you."

Gohan gave a small chuckle, even as he was hugged by his own daughter. "It is nice to meet you too, Azure. You have a cute kid, Trunks, although I'd say she got her looks from her mother."

"I never knew you were good with the flattery," Lazuli said with a small smirk. The bridge she was slowly starting to build with Gohan was tentative, given their entwined pasts, but she was completely willing to forget that and forge a better future, especially if he was going to remain living alongside them. Her smirk was friendly, trying to show him that she was offering an olive branch.

Gohan laughed. "It's not my strongest point, but trust me when I say I've met people in the afterlife who've given me some great tips."

"Well, this seems like a lovely reunion, but this whole thing has been quite stressful," Zangya cut in and she grabbed Tapion's hand. "We'll be grabbing our baby and heading home, where I hope we'll be left alone for the next six months. If there's a disaster during that time, you're on your own."

"Thank you for your help," Trunks said. "I greatly appreciate it."

Zangya shrugged; Tapion gave a small wave and the couple floated into the sky, prepared to leave – and the city rumbled. Trunks paled, his blood running cold at the possibility.

 _"No…please no…he should be dead."_

He powered up to Super Saiyan; it wasn't that Saiyan God was strenuous on his body or energy, like Super Saiyan 3, but rapidly transforming and using it for long periods left a telling mark upon him; he was staying in his Super Saiyan form until he was ready for the powerful upgrade and in this state, he was being cautious, hoping that the rumble was the city suffering from the aftereffects of the brutal battle that'd raged.

The city rumbled again and Zangya and Tapion returned to the ground, as it began to shake and split, jagged cracks crisscrossing with the previous rips and there was an explosion of power, as Gohan Black burst up from the ground and rose into the sky, an enraged look on his face. Beside him, Zamasu hovered, sharing a similar expression.

"How the hell did you survive, Black?" Trunks demanded.

"My rage kept me hanging by a thread until Zamasu took care of me," Black growled. "By rights, I should tear each and every single one of you to shreds for what you've done."

"That said, it appears we have underestimated you," Zamasu added with calm authority. "Mortals who had reached the power of the gods and fighting on our level; mortals who use dirty tricks to stop the Zero Mortal Plan. No, that simply will not do. We could keep fighting until you are dead, but that would open us up to more of your filthy mortal tricks."

"The hour is at hand," Black declared triumphantly. "I guess I have to commend you mortals for giving us such a good fight, but it is time for the ultimate act of the Zero Mortal Plan to play its part and when judgement comes, you will see the light."

"What the hell are you on about?" Gohan demanded.

"Ah, they're just talking smack because we gave them a good hiding," Lazuli said dismissively. "So, I'm hoping your refusal to keep fighting means you surrender?"

Black laughed. "Pitiful mortal. You do not understand, do you? Of course not, you are not a god, not a divine being filled with beauty and righteous might. Perhaps we can make you understand. Zamasu, are you ready?"

"Of course, Zamasu. Let the true judgement begin," Zamasu replied with a smug smirk.

He unclipped the Potara earring from his left ear – and clipped it onto his right ear, a direct opposite to Black. The body-snatcher grinned as the power of the Potara yanked him towards Zamasu and when their bodies touched each other, there was a bright, blinding flash of light that engulfed the pair. As the light diminished to reveal a singular person, Trunks felt his heart drop in his chest as he sensed the power of the being before them.

 _"We are screwed."_


	50. Serpentine

Light shimmered, breaking apart in fragments, revealing the being within the light.

Two exact souls combined into one. Zamasu, wearing his Supreme Kai clothes, but with the colour palette of Gohan Black's outfit. His hair was styled the same as Black's Super Saiyan Rose appearance, but with Zamasu' white colour and a single long bang to represent his previous Mohawk style. A scar appeared over his left eye, the only imperfection on an otherwise flawless being.

"I am justice given form. I am justice given the light. Behold my power, my splendour, my beauty," his voice echoed, a combination of the souls of two Zamasus. "Let my light shine upon the world, so that all know of my glory, my absolution…praise me…revere me…Zamasu."

A large Halo formed behind the fusion, giving him the appearance of a holy warrior. He hovered in the sky, hands splayed like he truly was a deity, his Halo shining brightly as a contrast to the dark sky behind him. He opened his grey eyes and a smirk graced his face as he looked down upon the mortals before him.

"Take a look upon your god, mortals, for I, Zamasu, offer you forgiveness for your sins and with this forgiveness, I shall purify the universe so that beauty can blossom once more. I shall cleansed the corruption and bring back the light from the darkness that the mortals have wrought."

"Hey, look, it's got wings," Pan tried for a joke, trying to cover up her fear at the intensity of the pressure she could feel emanating from the fusion.

"A touch preachy, aren't you?" Gohan sneered and with a shout, he powered up into the Saiyan God form. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying what you're selling. You're a dangerous threat and we will defeat you."

Zamasu smiled gracefully, a smile of conviction. "Of course you would strike out at a god like the lesser being that you are. You are an inferior creature, lashing out at the righteous light that encompasses the world. Perhaps you should embrace your judgement."

He flared his hand, sending out a powerful Kiai and the sheer force of it swept everyone off their feet, save for Gohan, although he was forced to his knees. Amazed at the power, but refusing to be deterred, he pushed himself back up, as Trunks slowly got to his feet and powered up to his Saiyan God form as well, standing side by side with his mentor.

"You ready to do this?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Let's shut up him up for good."

Together, they burst their flaming auras to life. Zamasu smirked. Gohan and Trunks shot off towards their opponent, slamming punches and kicks against his body with the force of their blows creating shockwaves…and yet, not a single move made Zamasu flinch. He closed his eyes, calmly taking every single blow without any effect, unfazed by the assault – he caught both Saiyans by their ankles.

"You pitiful creatures dare strike a god?" Zamasu said evenly. "You lash out in futileness, because violence is the only path you know. Violence is all you can ever know. There can be no peace with you mortals and as such, I will render that peace with a force of my own."

He slammed Gohan and Trunks into each other and carelessly tossed them aside. Lazuli flew into the sky, in her Super Android form, and charged a large ball of energy and launched it at Zamasu – he caught it with one hand and easily dispersed the energy, leaving Lazuli stunned by the action.

"You, artificial being, are an example of the foolishness of mortals," Zamasu said. "In their arrogance, they believed they could play god and create a life-form like you. You are an abomination."

"Have you looked in the mirror yourself lately?" Lazuli sneered.

"I am beautiful, as a god should be, the perfect example of divinity and I will not have you blaspheme me!"

His Halo shimmered and a huge bolt of lightning energy slashed the sky and struck Lazuli – she screamed in agony, Azure cried out for her mother and the Android tumbled towards the ground, unconscious; Tapion caught her in time, horrified by Zamasu's immense power, while Trunks cried out in anguish for her.

Zangya, in her Super Hera form, launched her Trap Shooter, spraying the sky with emerald ki blasts. Zamasu swept his hand across his chest, neutralising every single blast with a Kiai and the sky lit up with their destruction – he swept his hand again and a Kiai sliced through the explosions and tore into the ground, blasting Zangya off her feet.

"You dare try to deny my light?" Zamasu demanded. "Unrepentant mortals. It is no surprise why the universe is the way it is with your sinful natures. But I will cleanse-"

"Shut up!" Trunks shouted and he fired the Final Impact. It exploded harmlessly against Zamasu and he flew at the fusion, lashing out with his fists, trying to put a dent…somewhere, somehow. "All your preaching is making me sick. You think mortals are evil when you slaughter innocents and call it justice. You're not a god…you're a delusional whackjob and I will stop you! Big Bang Attack!"

The smoke cleared and Zamasu sighed, almost disappointed-like. "This is the path mortals put themselves on. How can creatures created by the gods never evolve beyond the primitive need to commit violence? All the wars and deaths were wrought by your hands because you are incapable of learning, incapable of evolving." Trunks snarled and launched another physical assault, but Zamasu ignored it. "The gods created such flawed and basic creatures, yet they too never learnt from their mistakes. Instead, the cowardly wretches chose simple observation instead rather than acknowledge and correct their mistakes."

He punched Trunks in the stomach with such power, the half-Saiyan thought his entire body would burst from the blow, his eyes wide with agony as his lungs failed to work and he reverted to his normal form. Zamasu tossed him aside and was instantly bombarded with a shower of energy blasts from Pan and Azure. The fused Supreme Kai sent out a shockwave that slammed into the two quarter-Saiyans and blasted them across the sky – Zangya caught the pair, trying to hide the fear that wanted to show on her face. He had such overwhelming power that she couldn't see a single way they could win against him. As much as she wanted to run, she knew she couldn't, not while she knew Tapion would stay and fight.

"Zangya…can we win?" Pan asked, her voice wavering with fear.

"I'm…I'm not sure," the Hera replied honestly.

Zamasu's hand snapped upwards and caught Gohan's ankle, stopping his sneak attack. He squeezed lightly and Gohan howled in pain. "Gowasu was a fool. Why should gods only observe and never intervene? What is our purpose if all we do is sit back and let the universe crumble under the corruption of the mortals? He didn't want to act and called me insane for wanting to do more beyond my simple role."

"You really do love hearing yourself talk," Gohan gritted through the pain and he winced when Zamasu squeezed again.

"A god who does not act against evil is no god at all." He hurled Gohan towards the ground and the half-Saiyan slammed into Trunks, taking them both down. "Let my light show you the path…to your extinction. Blades of Judgement!"

The Halo glowed and hundreds of red, needle-like energy blades rained down from the light, piercing the ground around Gohan and Trunks, caging them in like penned animals. Zamasu clenched his fist and the blades detonated, igniting the surrounding area. Flames stretched across the streets, giving the ruined city the appearance of Hell, smoke wafting through the clouded sky. The stench of smog and decay polluted the air, as Tapion moved Lazuli out of the blast range, Zangya landing beside him with the young girls, all staring in horror at Zamasu. His Halo shimmered behind him like a beacon of light against the midnight sky, even though he represented everything but hope.

The smoke dissipated to reveal Gohan had thrown himself over Trunks and summoned an energy shield to protect against the numerous explosions; the shield faded as Gohan helped a wheezing Trunks to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I…I can barely breathe," Trunks whimpered, slowly inhaling to try and get his lungs to function properly. "One hit, Gohan, and I was out of the fight. How are we going to beat him?"

Zamasu held up his index finger and a small ball of energy appeared on his fingertip. It rapidly expanded from the size of a marble to the size of a small car and Zamasu raised his hand, prepared to hurl the Holy Wrath. "You are at the end of your path, mortals. This is where you perish and the universe will be restored."

He launched the Holy Wrath and it increased in size as it descended, reaching the size of a small asteroid. Gohan gasped in horror at the size of the deadly attack and as the only one with enough power to even stand a chance, he strode forth, cupped his hands to his side and launched a God Kamehameha at the cataclysmic sphere. Almost immediately, his knees wanted to buckle under the absolute power of the energy ball, but he refused to crumble and he held his ground, doing his best to try and repel the Holy Wrath.

If it was allowed to strike the ground…

"Dad!" Pan cried and she flew to his side. She was terrified of the impending Holy Wrath, but she knew she couldn't stand aside and do nothing, even if she wasn't strong enough; she had to try and she mimicked his stance. "Kamehameha!"

Trunks watched as father and daughter combatted Zamasu's attack and as the pain faded from his body, allowing him to breathe properly, he could focus on the god ki in his veins and with a shout, he powered up to Saiyan God. He swiftly joined the pair and pulled his hands to his side. "Galick Gun!"

Three beams powered against the Holy Wrath, slowing its descent, but it wasn't enough. Trunks forced himself to withstand the pressure, while Pan refused to quit, just like her father. Watching the trio struggle, little Azure felt that she had to try and help as well. She was only a kid, nowhere near as strong as any of them, but if she could help, just a little bit…flaring her golden aura, the young child joined her father's side, pulled her hands to her side and fired the Galick Gun. Her tiny body threatened to collapse from the strain, but she didn't want to quit, not while the other three were fighting and she couldn't give up on them.

"Hold steady, Azure!" Trunks coached her. "Focus your power. Don't give up!"

"You can do it, Pan!" Gohan called to his daughter, seeing her struggle. "Do not let Zamasu win. We'll stop him together, so stay with me and let's make him regret ever picking a fight with us!"

Zamasu snarled in frustration as the combination of the Father-Daughter Kamehameha and Galick Gun pressured the Holy Wrath, holding it at a stalemate. He simply couldn't allow this to happen and exerted extra power, forcing the Holy Wrath against the four beams.

"Don't let him win!" Gohan cried at his daughter. "Use everything you've got, no matter what!"

"Azure, we can do this!" Trunks added and he thought of his father, hoping that wherever he was, Vegeta was looking at them with pride. "Let's make the royal bloodline proud!"

Together as one, the four Saiyan hybrids powered their energy beams and propelled the Holy Wrath into the sky. Bewildered by the display of power, Zamasu could only watch as the combined Kamehameha Waves and Galick Guns finally pierced through the Holy Wrath, lifting it above the city where the energy sphere detonated. The explosion could be seen for miles, making the dark atmosphere appear like day, as the resounding shockwave pummelled the city and swept everyone off their feet with the force, while the fires that devoured the city were extinguished in an instant. Even Zamasu was struck – he was blasted higher into the sky, but he easily overcame the shockwave…the fury on his face was palpable. As he helped his daughter to her feet, Trunks spotted the fused Supreme Kai, could see his enraged face and yet…

"Did you see that, Zamasu?" he called out to the fusion. "That was the power of mortals. That's why you won't win, despite your fusion, despite everything you've preached about…when we stand together, we are a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, quite indeed," Zamasu responded, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Such is the power of mortals. Left unchecked, you have breached the realms and claimed the power of divinity for your own, believing that it is your right to wield it. Such arrogance. No wonder mortals are nothing but the physical embodiment of sin, for committing evil is all you're capable of. It is my duty to cleanse the universe and I will see that through. But I am not a god without mercy and my judgement is swift and supreme. Lightning of Absolution!"

Bolts of lightning lashed out from his Halo, slicing through the air like furious scars – Gohan stepped in front of Pan and took a direct hit from the attack and he screamed from the torment as the lightning burned him to the core and it was only because he was a Saiyan God that he survived the blast. Reduced to his normal form, he fell back as Pan could only stare in horror, tears in her eyes as she reached for her father, catching him before he hit the ground. His breathing was shallow, energy burns covering most of his body, while his upper gi and undershirt had been blasted right off.

"Dad, no," Pan begged as he lay in her arms, unconscious but alive…barely. "Please don't go. I just got you back…don't leave me."

"You bastard!" Trunks screamed, enraged and his aura burst to life around him, burning with the same fury that charged through him.

He shot through the air towards Zamasu and struck him with the Burning Strike – the fused god didn't even flinch, merely frowned, and Trunks unloaded with a variety of punches and kicks, trying anything that could do _something_ to the Supreme Kai. Zamasu summoned his energy blade and slashed wide and only instinct saved Trunks from being disembowelled – he flew out of range and thrust his hands out to his sides, charging energy into his palms.

"Final…FLASH!"

Zamasu's eyes widened when the massive energy beam smashed into his body with tsunami-like force – he was rocked from his position by the power, but with Black's power and his own immortality, he survived the blast…he smirked at Trunks, as the right side of his face disintegrated, reforming into purple goo.

The sight was sickening, but Trunks couldn't help but smirk. "What happened to your immortality? Your face is looking like the contents of a baby's diaper."

Zamasu hesitantly touched his damaged face, felt the goo and his eyes widened in surprise, as it dawned upon him: Zamasu was immortal, but Black was not and now fused together, it meant that he was only half-immortal, prone to damage. The simple idea of it sent the Supreme Kai into a rage and he created the energy whip, lashing it around Trunks' neck.

"I am pure and perfect, a god, while you are an abomination, the personification of sin," Zamasu snarled at the half-Saiyan. "It is my duty to wash the universe clean of evil, as a righteous god to destroy the disease that has infected the beauty of the universe with their tainted arrogance."

Trunks struggled to breathe as the whip constricted around his airway, but then Zamasu hurled him towards the ground – and opened fire with the Blades of Judgement. A few needles pierced Trunks' body while the rest surrounded him and ignited. There was a devastating explosion and when the smoke cleared, Trunks lay there in his base form; his clothes tattered as he struggled to cling to life. Azure left her mother's unconscious side to hurry to her father and Zamasu bellowed with laughter as he looked upon the two quarter-Saiyans holding onto their cataleptic fathers.

"Embrace my light, heathens, for it is the only comfort you will receive," the fused Supreme Kai orated. "The tyranny of mortal-kind has reached its crescendo; I, Zamasu, the cleansing flood, will wash away the plague of mortals and thus birth a new, perfect and beautiful utopia!"

"Wow," Zangya deadpanned. "He really loves the sound of his voice, huh?"

"Yes, but he has the power to back up his claims," Tapion added, trying to remain composed despite how much he actually wanted to panic. "He is simply too strong for us; we need to retreat and come up with a way on stopping him."

"You know it won't be that simple. With his power, he'd obliterate us before we even try to run," the Hera said and she looked at her lover. "Simply put, we need a distraction."

"Wait, Zangya, what are you suggesting?" the Konatsian started to asked, fearing the implication, as Zangya gave him a soft, sad smile and shot off towards Zamasu. "Zangya, wait!"

Transforming into her Super Hera form, Zangya fired off the Trap Shooter – they exploded against Zamasu, but the smoke cleared to reveal the irritated fused Supreme Kai and she hurriedly fired off another energy blast.

"Ugh, you are a pestilence," Zamasu growled. His face still hadn't regenerated properly, leaving him with the disfigured look as he spread his arms wide. "You are a cancer on the universe and surgically removed you shall be."

"Dammit," Tapion muttered to himself as he watched Zangya duck and weave around the Blades of Judgement. He hoisted the comatose Lazuli onto his shoulder, unable to bear the thought of leaving Zangya, but he knew he had no other choice; if they didn't retreat now, there'd be no retreating at all. "Pan, Azure, grab your fathers and let's get out of here."

"What about Zangya?" Pan called, watching the Hera distract the fused Supreme Kai.

"Come on, we've got to leave now!" the Konatsian bellowed. "Move it!"

Startled by the usually calm swordsman's outburst, the eldest quarter-Saiyan did as she was told, lifting up her injured father, as Azure did the same with some struggle, having retrieved Trunks' sword just earlier and handling both her father and the weapon at the same time was difficult for her, but she managed. Tapion let them leave the battlefield first, gave one last look towards Zangya, hoping that he would get to see her soon; he didn't want to even contemplate the other possibility, but now was their only chance and with a heavy heart, he turned away and flew after the two girls, hoping it was worth it in the long run.

Zangya unleashed another Trap Shooter, the emerald energy blasts connecting with the needles and exploding across the sky like a series of massive fireworks – she needed an opening to find her own escape, but Zamasu rushed through the explosions, his right hand wreathed in an energy blade and he slashed at her – at the last split-second, she threw out her Psycho Threads and Zamasu fell straight into them, his body constricted by the near-invisible threads of energy that tugged at his life.

"Foolish mortal," Zamasu sneered. "Did you honestly expect to stop a god? You are an ant trying to fight against the sun." He grabbed the Psycho Threads, showing to Zangya the lack of power they had over him – he yanked on the Threads, hauling Zangya in and with a punch, he drilled her towards the ground.

Zangya slammed into the earth, splintering the area around her as she shuddered and whimpered in pain – that one hit felt like it had broken her entire body, such was his power and it absolutely terrified her. As she lay there in her crater, unable to move an inch, Zangya watched as Zamasu prepared the Holy Wrath and she could only hope that Tapion and the girls had managed to escape, to give Lazuli, Gohan and Trunks another fighting chance against the Supreme Kai. Zamasu released the Holy Wrath and it descended towards the Hera and she couldn't help but wonder if this was her dues finally being paid for all the atrocities she had committed across the galaxy in Bojack's name.

Had she done enough to make up for her past? Or was this the only way she could?

The Holy Wrath was warm against her skin and Zangya's mind turned towards her son, even as it was wracked with pain, she could only think of Minotia – she wished she could hold him one last time, just simply have him nestled in her arms and have all her worries washed away by the precious gift Tapion had given her. She wished she'd get to see him grow up, to see what kind of person he'd become, but fate was cruel to her and now, she would never get that opportunity.

" _Minotia…Tapion…I love you…"_ were Zangya's last thoughts before she was consumed by the Holy Wrath, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

-X-

The cool wind on her skin contrasted with the warmth that flowed through her body and Lazuli fought her way out of the realm of oblivion, opening her eyes to see Gohan healing her. She frowned in confusion, taking a quick look at their surroundings and noted that they were on the Lookout.

"Hey," she greeted the half-Saiyan as he finished the healing and leaned back on his haunches. "How'd we end up here? What happened to Zamasu?"

"We couldn't stop him," Gohan admitted, his voice clipped with frustration and despondency. "It's a good thing I'm a master of running away from fights I can't win."

"Well, in this case, I'm thankful for it. Hopefully, there's a way to stop him," the Android said as Gohan helped her to her feet and she saw her small family and Pan, but no-one else. "Where's Tapion and Zangya?"

At that, Gohan's face became forlorn. "Tapion is over there," he pointed towards the small palace. "There's a reason why we were able to escape."

" _Oh no,"_ Lazuli thought as she realised she couldn't sense Zangya at all and combined with Gohan's words, she worked out the reason. She found herself walking towards the building and inside, where she found Tapion standing solemnly, his eyes red and tears running down his cheeks. "Hey," she greeted gently. "I'm sorry about Zangya."

"Thank you, but it won't bring her back," Tapion wept, wiping the tears away. "Why did she have to do it? We have a son, she shouldn't have done it – what am I going to now? Minotia will grow up without his mother – assuming we survive, of course."

"We will," Lazuli told him, her voice burning with determination, even though she felt unsure on the inside. "I won't let Zangya die in vain. She gave us a chance to make a plan and strike back at Zamasu, so trust me when I say that we will make him pay."

"How?" the Konatsian despaired. "Zamasu is immortal and even two Saiyan Gods aren't strong enough to withstand him."

Lazuli frowned. "Only half." When Tapion frowned at her in confusion, she continued. "Zamasu was immortal, but not Black, so the fusion is only half-immortal, which means we can actually hurt him."

"No-one is strong enough."

A light bulb went off in Lazuli's head and she hurriedly rushed onto the Lookout and Azure caught her in a hug around her waist. Lazuli was caught by surprise from the sudden affection, but she stopped for a moment to hug her daughter in return. Kami knew that the little girl needed it.

"I was scared, Mommy," Azure shivered against her mother's body. "I'm still scared."

"I know, my dear, I'm scared as well," Lazuli admitted. "And it's okay to be scared, but we can use that to face our fear and become stronger. Don't worry, peanut, we'll defeat the big bad monster." Gripping her daughter's delicate hand, Lazuli approached the two half-Saiyans. "So, I've established that Zamasu isn't truly immortal – he's only half, which means we can still hurt him."

"That explains why half his face turned into goo when I blasted him," Trunks reflected. "If we're to truly do some damage, we're going to need more power."

"Any idea on where to produce that extra power?" Lazuli asked, building up to reveal her plan.

"I have one," Gohan suggested. "We do the exact same thing he did: we try our own brand of fusion."

The Android deflated. "Well, you stole my idea…unfortunately, we don't have any magical earrings lying around."

"There are more than one way to fuse. My father taught me another version in Other World…it's called the Fusion Dance, but the trouble is that it's not an easy technique to learn and it's not like I have the time to teach it. Not only that, but the fusion only lasts for half an hour…after that, it wears off and we'd have to wait an hour to try again."

"Isn't it a good thing we have something called a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Trunks said with a fond smile towards Lazuli and she couldn't help but return one.

"A Hyperbolic what?" Gohan questioned in confusion.

Trunks grinned. "Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's a place where you can train inside for a whole year, but outside, only a single day passes. It's how I got strong enough to beat the Androids after I travelled back in time."

Lazuli watched the emotions change rapidly on Gohan's face; regret was the biggest one being played, for if he had known about it years ago, he could've ended the Androids before they became too much of a threat and he could've lived to see his daughter grow up; could've lived out his dreams instead of fighting every single day and ultimately die. Lazuli felt her own regret, but now was neither the time nor place.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gohan finally said. "It's our only option, so let's take it."

"It won't take a year to learn?" Trunks asked as he led his mentor towards said room.

"No, it won't, but we don't have the luxury of time. I fear it won't be long before Zamasu tracks us down."

Lazuli watched the pair go and then their energy vanished, signalling their entrance into the strange dimension and she resigned herself to wait alongside Azure and Pan, hoping that Zamasu wouldn't track them down before the half-Saiyans were done, but she wasn't holding out much hope either: with Zangya gone, he'd be tearing the world apart in search of them. Any human caught in his path suffered and as much as she wanted to help them, Lazuli held back. The scenery below resembled the devastation she had often left in her wake with 17 by her side and the similarities made Lazuli feel nauseous. Guilt threatened to wreak havoc on her conscious, but she shoved it aside in favour of Gohan's suggestion: focus on saving the world instead and now with Zangya's death added to the list, the Android felt the compulsion to see Zamasu wiped from existence.

-X-

Forty-five minutes passed before Lazuli's worst nightmare came to fruition: Zamasu was heading straight towards the Lookout and there was no sign of Gohan and Trunks yet.

"Pan, Azure, get ready!" Lazuli cried in alarm. "Zamasu is coming!"

There was a burst of power from behind her when the two girls took on their strongest forms and the Android transformed as well, just in time when Zamasu rose above the Lookout, a maniacal smile on his disfigured face.

"This is where you've been hiding like sewer rats," the Supreme Kai sneered. "Looks like I've finally found you."

"All that time and you still haven't found some concealer for your face," Lazuli shot at him. "I know some techniques if you're interested in covering up that vomit that is your face."

"Silence, you arrogant filth! You cower on a platform that is suited for a god, not for lowly mortals. You truly have no problem with crossing the boundaries. Such arrogance should be punished."

"Are you going to preach me to death?" she taunted.

"This platform…I can see everyone, all the mortals, the cowering wretches that they are," Zamasu mused and then his grin grew wide. "A platform of the gods is the perfect stage."

The Halo shimmered and before Lazuli could do or say anything, lightning bolts blasted from the Halo, sliced through the air in all directions and arced towards the Earth – obliterating any human they struck, stretching across the entire world in an instant and with that one technique, Zamasu annihilated the human race, with only a few handful left alive, Videl and 16 amongst the survivors. He laughed in delight, the accomplishment of reducing the human population to near-extinction level going to his head – his power was truly immense, god-like and there was nobody who could stop him from carrying out the Zero Mortal Plan to its purifying conclusion.

The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened and Gohan and Trunks stepped out.


	51. Exodus

Zamasu saw the two half-Saiyans walk onto the Lookout and his grin grew wider, if that was possible. "The two biggest sinners I have ever laid eyes on have arrived to receive their judgement; for mocking the gods with your blasphemous actions, I sentence you both to death!"

"You guys have got it worked out?" Lazuli called out to the pair.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I'd say we've got it down pat. We're ready when you are."

He took up a position, Gohan doing the exact same a few steps away from him, their energy levels impeccably synchronised with the other, just like how they practiced for the several days they'd spent inside the Time Chamber, making sure they got the Dance perfect: the entire world, and the universe at large, depended on their flawless delivery.

"Azure, on me now," Lazuli called to her daughter and together, they flew into the sky, catching Zamasu's attention. "Like we've practiced."

"You are like flies; irritating and in need of a swat," Zamasu growled as he watched mother and daughter fly at him.

Lazuli banked to her left; Azure veered to her right, taking up position above Zamasu as they both charged energy into their hands – and unleashed a Dual Dead End Rain, bombarding the Supreme Kai with a barrage of energy blasts. As Zamasu protected himself from the salvo, Gohan and Trunks thrust their arms outwards and began sliding towards each other as they moved their arms in an arc towards their opposite, moving in a perfectly symmetrical pattern.

"Fuuuu –" they called together.

"Vile insects," Zamasu snarled as he rushed through the Dead End Rain, knocking Azure away with a punch and struck Lazuli with a Kiai. Pan hit him with a Kamehameha Wave, but he pushed it back towards her and she was forced to avoid her own attack.

"– Shun–" Gohan and Trunks called, cocking a leg each as they pulled their arms away from each other again.

Zamasu prepared to fire an energy blast at Pan, but a sword sliced through the air and he winced as his severed right arm collapsed to the Lookout – he glared at Tapion, who returned it with a burning gaze of his own, vengeance gleaming in his eyes. "You'll pay for that, mortal!"

"–Ha!" Gohan and Trunks cried as they leaned towards each other, their index fingers connecting at the exact same point, their energy flowing into each other like two rivers meeting in the middle, uniting together, as a brilliant flash of light engulfed the pair.

Everyone stared in wonder at the light that covered the Lookout; Zamasu's right arm regenerated, but like his face, it was formed mostly of purple goo. The light began to fade, revealing a singular person in place of Gohan and Trunks.

He was as tall as Gohan, with his muscular frame and facial shape, although he had Trunks' facial features, like his lavender eyebrows; his eyes were black and he possessed Gohan's facial scar. His hair was a wilder version of Gohan's hairstyle, black, save for two bangs which were lavender; he also possessed a Saiyan tail. However, he didn't wear any clothing from either Saiyan – instead, he wore a tight-fitting, sleeveless maroon T-shirt, a black and yellow vest, loose black pants, black shoes with teal ankle wraps, a teal belt and maroon forearm sleeves; the clothing of the Metamoran; he also wore Trunks' sword across his back. A white aura surrounded him, flared with potential power as he fixed Zamasu with a steely glare.

"Wow," Lazuli murmured, impressed with the latent power this fusion seemed to possess.

"What is this?" Zamasu demanded, gesturing at the fused half-Saiyan. "A pitiful attempt at delaying your inevitable end?"

"I am neither Gohan nor Trunks. They are me, I am them, we are one," he spoke with a combination of Gohan and Trunks' voices. "I am Gohanks and I will be your downfall, Zamasu."

Zamasu bellowed with laughter. "You cannot hope to think that your pathetic dance will grant you enough power to face me; I have more power in my pinkie finger than you do right now."

Gohanks smirked and with a shout, he flared his power, bringing his base strength out to its fullest, which made Zamasu mentally retract that previous statement. Regardless, even the combined version of the two half-Saiyans wouldn't be enough to fight him – he didn't consider this Gohanks to be any kind of a challenge…and Black's soul craved a challenge.

"Don't get too cocky," Gohanks stated. "I do have the power of a Saiyan God…not to mention that idea that ironically you gave me…or at least, one half of you did."

Zamasu frowned. "And that is?"

"See, Black gained extra power by combining his Super Saiyan energy with his god energy…it's not too much of a stretch to think that I can do that as well…imagine…a Super Saiyan God."

The fused Supreme Kai hissed when Gohanks began powering up, trying to fuse his Super Saiyan energy with his god ki…it had taken Trunks one whole day to learn the Fusion Dance immaculately and since the first successful fusion, Gohanks had been training as intensely as he could within the Time Chamber, even going deeper into the dimension than Trunks had ever gone, trying to find the power he needed to match or exceed Zamasu…and both Gohan Black's Super Saiyan Rose form and Wu-kon's ultimate form were the catalysts for his training. Training that he followed up with calm meditation in order to further boost his strength and obtain his goal of the Super Saiyan God.

As Gohanks began to glow once more, Zamasu quickly gathered energy together for a small Holy Wrath, intent on destroying his opponent before the fight could even begin – cyan energy covered Gohanks and when it slowly broke away in particles, it revealed his new transformation. He had taken on the Saiyan God form (his shirt was gone, but his vest remained), only his fur was now cyan, his eyes primal gold and his hair had become wilder and longer, almost resembling the Super Saiyan 3 style, now silvery-blue blades with two long thin bangs. His tail had doubled in length, while a calm gold-tinged cyan aura surrounded him, a sharp contrast to the blazing aura of the Saiyan God. Gohanks smirked at the power that flooded his body; immense power that put him far beyond Gohan and Trunks in their Saiyan God forms.

The _intense_ pressure that radiated from his body was unbelievable and Lazuli's jaw dropped in astonishment: she never imagined she'd ever see the day Gohan and Trunks would combine their bodies and souls into one…if they had been capable of doing that back in the day, her and 17 wouldn't have stood a chance. As it was, she hoped it was enough against Zamasu.

"Don't think a transformation like that can stop me!" Zamasu snarled as he launched the Holy Wrath.

Drawing his sword, Gohanks slashed and a blade of energy sliced through the air – and bisected the Holy Wrath, reducing it to nothing in an instant. Tapion, Lazuli, Azure and Pan looked on in amazement, as Gohanks slowly sheathed his sword, his power all too clear for everyone to see.

Zamasu chuckled. "The arrogance of mortals truly astounds me. You honestly think the power of the divine is yours for the taking and you keep taking, believing it belongs to you. There is no limit to your arrogance, but then again, what are mortals without their evil. To be a mortal is nothing but sin–"

He was suddenly driven face-first into the Lookout – the sheer force of the attack created a split that ran right through the centre of the Lookout, Gohanks holding Zamasu down by his head and the Supreme Kai was stunned – he hadn't even seen Gohanks move.

"You preach way too much about sin," Gohanks growled. "The way I see it, you're the only sinner around here."

With a shout, he delivered a punch to Zamasu and the power of a Super Saiyan God shattered the Lookout into several chunks – everyone else quickly took to the air as the Lookout crumbled around them, while Zamasu was rocketed straight towards the earth. He impacted the ground with enormous force in North City, a crater forming around his body, while tremors rocked deep underground as buildings collapsed like they'd been struck by an earthquake. The Halo shattered and Zamasu groaned as he sat up and shook his dazed head clear.

What power.

He didn't have much time to contemplate it, as Gohanks was suddenly upon him, dragging him through the air while pummelling him with a barrage of punches, utilising every inch of his new Super Saiyan God power – and Zamasu actually felt the pain from every blow that landed.

Gohanks kicked him away, drew his sword and lunged – a pink and purple energy blade caught his weapon and Zamasu snarled as he pushed back against Gohanks. "I am a god. You are but a mortal who has stolen the power of divinity and I will not be pushed by-"

A series of rapid kicks cut Zamasu off and had him reeling. "Stop talking and actually fight if you are a god," Gohanks retorted. "Or you can die; I don't care, I'm destroying you regardless."

With a growl, the Supreme Kai brought out his power, his body growing larger as his gooey right arm doubled in size and when Gohanks lunged, Zamasu caught him with a right hook that punched the half-Saiyan fusion through several skyscrapers. A Kiai from the same arm chased after Gohanks, but he leapt over the shockwave and shot at Zamasu, slashing and slicing with his sword. Zamasu defended against the blows, trying to use brute strength to crush his opponent; Gohanks deflected each strike with grace and style, spinning this way and flipping that way as he countered the blade of the monstrous Supreme Kai – Zamasu tried an overhead slash, but Gohanks' tail wrapped around his wrist and yanked him off-balance, allowing Gohanks to strike Zamasu with a kick to the head.

Zamasu swept wide with his blade, hurling an energy wave – Gohanks neatly dodged, but it had been a distraction – the Supreme Kai barrelled into the half-Saiyan with his bulky frame, roaring as he turned the tides against his foe – he clobbered Gohanks with a right hook and with his blade-coated left hand, he slashed at Gohanks' face – the Super Saiyan God dropped and pinned Zamasu with a kick to the stomach that shot him through the air like he'd been fired from a cannon.

Zamasu was desperate and incensed: how could a mortal obtain this much power and absolutely dominate him. He was a god, a creation of divinity and yet he was being manhandled by a sinful mortal. It was maddening, the mental torment driving his mind to the brink of insanity; he wanted nothing more than to completely destroy Gohanks and make him suffer for daring to challenge him. He was a god and gods do not bow to the evil of mortals. No matter what it would cost him, Zamasu would have the victory and mortals would cease to exist.

Using his telekinesis, Zamasu tore the surrounding building to pieces and began hurling the chunks at Gohanks. He darted and weaved around the debris, closing in on his opponent and Zamasu pelted a series of energy beams, trying to strike his foe with the distraction. Gohanks suddenly vanished and Zamasu froze, feeling a presence behind him. He turned around – and got slapped by Gohanks' tail; his eyes nearly popped out of his skull from the blow. The fused half-Saiyan grabbed Zamasu by the face, ignoring the goo that squished between his fingers, and drove the Supreme Kai into the ground. When the dust settled, Gohanks had one foot on Zamasu's head as he held the Supreme Kai's mutated arm, threatening to dislocate it.

"What happened to all your preaching?" Gohanks sneered. "Two minutes ago, you were so full of yourself; now look at you, a monster who can't stand up to a mere mortal like me."

"Do not mock me, mortal!" Zamasu snarled, as his discoloured right eye glowed red.

Gohanks grimaced as the energy discharged and he was sent reeling back. Zamasu moved and clobbered the half-Saiyan, intent on putting the hurt upon him – with a vicious right punch, he smashed Gohanks across the city and a huge section was destroyed by his landing, chunks of road and building flying everywhere.

They flew at each other, exchanging rapid blows as they vanished across the sky, the power of their strikes laying waste to the surrounding area – Gohanks punched Zamasu with his tail, but the Supreme Kai grabbed the tail and spun around in a circle several times and hurled the Saiyan hybrid towards the ground. Gohanks bounced onto his feet and performed a rapid series of movements with his hands, holding them out with the index finger and thumb touching each other as Zamasu approached.

"Burning Masenko!"

A blue beam of energy shot straight through Zamasu's torso like a bullet, leaving a neat hole and the Supreme Kai's eyes widened from the blast, as he fell to one knee with a grimace.

"Did that hurt?" Gohanks sneered. "So much for your immortality. Guess that mortal side of you isn't really helping you out right now…what a shame. All your grandeur and posturing about the sins of mortals and yet you wore the body of one; now it's a part of you."

"You insolent mortal, you don't understand," Zamasu growled as he straightened, the wound healed. "As a righteous god of judgement, I had to do what was necessary and if that means taking on the body of a mortal, taking on the sins of the mortals and the gods, then I will. I will wear the sins of all for the good of the universe as a constant reminder-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Tell it to someone who cares," Gohanks retorted. "Like King Yemma."

"I will purge the sins of the mortals, purify the universe and bring forth a new era of paradise, free of corruption!" Zamasu bellowed as he began to increase his power even more, his body growing in response until he was at least twice the size of Gohanks; his gooey right fist was the size of the Saiyan's head.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Gohanks responded with fierce determination.

He dropped Zamasu with a blow to the head and followed up with a spin kick; Zamasu bounced along the ground, but he quickly got to his feet, his Rose aura flaring up around him as he drove his fist at Gohanks – their fist clashed together, their auras burning as they fought to overcome the other with their might, the surrounding area devastated by the strength of their vast power.

-X-

The Earth quaked from the pressure of the two god-like beings waging war on each other, their unbridled power slowly tearing the planet apart as the core itself was fractured by the force of the extreme battle. Earthquakes shook cities to pieces; volcanoes erupted, spewing lava and smoke into the sky, as tsunamis crashed upon the shorelines, leaving nothing behind but desolation. Thunderstorms raged in time to the same fury unleashed by Gohanks and Zamasu as they sought to annihilate the other, with no thought to anything else but the adversary. Mountains groaned as they cracked and shook, plateaus being torn apart like they were paper. Rivers ran wild through broken valleys, causing sudden deluges wherever they rushed. Volcanoes vomited chunks of rock and lava ate through the landscape as the thick magma disgorged from its hell-like origins.

With the cataclysmic shift in weather patterns and natural disasters, Lazuli had a strong idea on how the battle was raging and she feared that if the intensity kept up, there wouldn't be a planet left. And it wasn't like they could fix the damage, not with Ocarin's death and the end of the Dragonballs, but even if Gohanks won the war and destroyed Zamasu, then what? The world was in ruins and she wasn't sure what the human population was like after Zamasu's Global Lightning of Absolution.

What if everyone was gone?

 _No_ , there had to be survivors. There _had_ to be someone who wasn't killed in the sudden blitz.

Reaching the fringes of South City, Lazuli flew over the desolation, her heart dropping at the sight of the ruins stretching across the landscape like a cancer. This had once been her ideal life – a city wasn't perfect unless it was barely clinging to survival – now, she felt nothing but abhorrence twist deep in her stomach and she could understand why Trunks and Gohan were so adamant in stopping her and 17 from continuing their 'fun'. She wished she could be helping Gohanks in his fight, but she knew she would simply get in his way – she was still trying to wrap her head around the whole fusion thing, but at least in their case, it might ultimately give them the winning edge against Zamasu.

Lazuli reached the barracks and her heart stopped at seeing them blown apart, debris and bodies scattered everywhere. She dropped to the ground, Pan and Azure landing behind her and the former rushed past the Android, her anxiety peaking in concern for her mother's life.

"Mom! Mom!" Pan shouted as she checked the barracks, trying to ignore the nausea that swelled inside her at the sight of the charred and disintegrated bodies. "Mom, where are you?"

"Pan?" came a reply and the teenager _exhaled_ in relief and she flew at Videl as she stepped outside a shelter, wrapping the woman in an intense hug, although she was careful not to crush her mother.

"Good to see you're alive," Lazuli called out, seeing 16 approach with Minotia in his arms…his chest was covered in a patchwork of duct tape, but she didn't say anything, simply glad that he survived. "Anyone else make it out alive?"

"Yeah, there's a few handfuls of us, not many," Videl replied, hugging Pan just as fiercely. "What happened? Why was there lightning bolts everywhere killing people?"

"It's…complicated," Lazuli replied. "A Supreme Kai is hell-bent on wiping out humanity because he thinks we're a disease on the universe…it hasn't been an easy fight."

"Okay, so did you beat him? And why is there a constant earthquake."

"Mom, you'll never believe this," Pan cried excitedly. "But Dad is alive!"

"Uh, what?" Videl replied in confusion.

"Okay, so there's a bad guy who's pretending to be Dad, but my real dad came back to life and he did some silly dance with Trunks and they become one person and he's beating up Zamasu right now."

Videl looked at Lazuli for clarification, but the Android simply shrugged. "Like I said, it's complicated. But Gohan is alive again and we're just hoping that his fusion with Trunks is enough to stop this guy."

"That would explain why my energy readings are all over the place," 16 stated. "I cannot get a lock on the signatures involved, but I can detect that they are massive. It is like there is a huge pressure system in place on the planet, which is unfortunately shaking it to pieces. If it keeps up, I estimate the Earth's destruction to be imminent…at least within the hour."

"Well…that's pleasant?" Videl commented, trying to cover up her fear. "Where are the others?"

Lazuli hesitated. "Bulma, Ocarin and Zangya are dead." She checked over her shoulder and realised that Tapion wasn't with them and she cursed. "Dammit. Where the hell did Tapion go?"

"With Ocarin's death, that means the Dragonballs are inactive," 16 pointed out. "It means that we cannot heal the planet from this current power struggle nor can we escape the destruction."

Lazuli looked towards the raging skies, trying not to think about the impending obliteration of the planet, but it kept pressing upon her: was the cost to stop Zamasu too high? Even if Gohanks won, what then? The planet was literally shaking to pieces under the weight of the colossal battle, but not even Gohanks' godly power could save the remaining population from extinction.

Light shimmered and everyone stepped back as a portal opened between them – and Chronoa popped her head through, a faux cheery look on her face.

"Looks like I've arrived just in time," the Supreme Kai said as she stepped fully through the portal.

"Chronoa?" Lazuli questioned. "What's this, a deux ex machima?"

"Uh, whatever that means," Chronoa replied. "I'm here to save your lives."

"A little bit late, aren't we? The human race has been reduced to a handful of survivors and only now you decide to intervene? Where was your help when Black first arrived and started killing people?"

Chronoa gave her a dejected look. "I couldn't do anything. I have no power against Black or Zamasu, even with my status…they are both beyond my strength. And…I guess you could say this is somewhat my fault, so least I'm trying to help now. Earth won't last for much longer, so unless you want to be torn apart by the planet's explosion, come with me."

"What about Trunks and Gohan?" Lazuli continued to press. "We can't leave them here."

"Assuming they'll destroy Zamasu, we can still save them, but right now, let's help the survivors."

"Alright," the Android slowly agreed, although she still gave the Supreme Kai a side-eye for her lateness. "Let's round up the survivors and get them to the Time Nest."

-X-

Zamasu roared as he brought his fists down overhead – Gohanks caught his wrists, although he sank a few inches into the ground from the force of the blow.

"All that power you've stolen, all to make yourself a righteous god and a symbol of your judgement…it all counts for nothing against me," Gohanks spat at him, holding him at bay.

"I don't need to hear your words, mortal, I just need you dead at my feet!" Zamasu cried deranged-like as he struggled to push against the fused Saiyan's strength. They were on par with each other, but Gohanks' speed gave him the edge, something that infuriated Zamasu to no end. "You are the epitome of-"

Gohanks' knee crashed into his jaw, cutting him off and then a kick blasted Zamasu away.

The Supreme Kai bellowed his rage and lunged – and got planted into the dirt and kicked in the face.

"You simply got too cocky, with your self-importance and hatred for mortals," Gohanks said as he dodged Zamasu' massive goo-fist and started pulverising his torso. "You underestimated the strength and willpower of mortals."

"Mortals who desecrate the existence of gods!" Zamasu thundered. He swiped and struck only air as Gohanks appeared beside him and nailed him into the ground with a blow to the head.

Zamasu swiped with his sword, forcing the half-Saiyan back, and he swiftly rose, launching a small Holy Wrath. Gohanks dodged it, drew his sword and lunged, but Zamasu blocked the Shining Slash technique, a wide maniacal grin on his face.

"Can you sense it? The death of this planet?" the Supreme Kai brought up. "All your efforts are in vain, mortal, for I will win regardless of the outcome of this battle. Even your thievery of the divine power won't be enough to save those few left. You've lost."

"As long as you're dead and no longer a blight on the universe," Gohanks shot back. "Repent, Zamasu, for your evil ends today!" Using his godly power, he broke the Violent Fierce God Slicer and kicked Zamasu in the chest. "For all the people you mercilessly slaughtered, I will make you pay!" Zamasu roared and lashed out, but Gohanks dodged and punched him in the kidneys. "For Bulma!" He darted around an attempted backhand and kneed Zamasu in the jaw. "For Ocarin!" A roundhouse kick to Zamasu's face sent the Supreme Kai spiralling away into the side of a ruined building. "For Zangya!"

"I will destroy you, mortal, even if it's the last thing I do!" Zamasu cried with insane rage as he powered up a Holy Wrath, however, it rapidly increased in size until it was virtually twice the size of the one that was fended off by the half-Saiyans and their daughters. "Behold, the Divine Purification! There will be nothing left of you or this planet!" He shouted as he released the gargantuan sphere, intent on obliterating any trace of his hated adversary.

"I have two words in reply," Gohanks said as he threw his hands out to his side, fuelling energy into his palms and then he brought his hands together in front of him. "Final-" with a single large orb in his hands, he pulled them to his side. "-Kamehame – HAAAA!"

He launched the massive beam of blue energy, yellow swirls of energy spiralling around it and the combined energy wave stampeded towards the Divine Purification and slammed into it with colossal intensity, the two attacks struggling to overcome the other. Zamasu snarled as he exerted his will, pushing against the Final Kamehameha, but Gohanks roared as he unleashed the full might of his Super Saiyan God power, the Final Kamehameha ramming the Divine Purification straight back into Zamasu. He screamed as the combination of both the Divine Purification and Final Kamehameha tore at his cells, ripping through his body as fast as his regeneration could repair the damage, but with only half immortality due to Black's body, he was left as a completely grotesque creature, purple goo covering every inch of his body as it struggled to deal with the consequence of a mortal half-body heavily damaged by the powerful attacks.

"Now!" Gohanks cried and as he lunged towards Zamasu, he channelled the remainder of his godly power into his sword and he struck with the Shining Slash, cleaving Zamasu in half.

And then, Gohanks split apart into Gohan and Trunks, the Super Saiyan God power too much for the fusion to bear after ten minutes, especially with virtually no power left after the Final Kamehameha, but it had been enough: Zamasu cried out as the two halves of his body glowed and finally separated into the original Zamasu and Gohan Black; the latter was basically a pile of human-shaped goo and he tumbled towards the ground, unconscious, as the Supreme Kai was left seething.

"No, no, no! I had the power. The Zero Mortal Plan had been enacted – it wasn't meant to be stopped! I was meant to purify the universe! I-"

He was cut off when a familiar melody started playing and he froze in horror. Sure enough, there was Tapion, calmly playing his ocarina and Zamasu howled as the magic of the melody entrapped him and he struggled against it, but he was no match for the tune, his body warping. He was sucked towards the Konatsian, fading into the swordsman as he played the last few notes of the melody to complete the spell and then he fell onto one knee; Trunks was swiftly by his side, despite the lack of energy he had due to the drainage of the fusion.

"Hey, Tapion, are you alright?" the half-Saiyan asked as he gently helped the Konatsian up.

"He is strong…but I can hold him," Tapion replied. "You don't have to worry about him any longer; he is safely stored within me and I will torment him for what he's done."

"Good...good."

"Hey, so, I don't want to alarm anyone, but Zamasu was right," Gohan said. "The planet is dying…damn, we really did a number on it with that fight…but now we need to figure out what to do now; I fear that destruction is approaching and approaching fast."

Trunks was about to reply when he sensed a familiar presence; he could never detect her energy, but years after living with her in intimacy meant that he could tell when she was nearby and sure enough, when he looked up with a smile, there was Lazuli.

"Hey, so you guys are alive," the Android commented. "I take it that means we won?"

"Yeah, we did," Gohan replied. "How are the others?"

"They're okay…not a lot of people left and I've been scouring the planet; Chronoa has finally decided to show her face and she's getting us off this planet before it blows up."

"Oh, so that's definitely going to happen?" Trunks questioned. "Damn, I had hoped Zamasu was bluffing."

"With the way we were fighting at absolute full strength, I'm not surprised," Gohan stated. "I wished we'd been more careful, but I guess we knew we couldn't risk Zamasu getting the win. Okay, Eight – Lazuli, lead the way."

The Earth shuddered and quaked in its death throes, thunderstorms ablaze and volcanoes erupting as the planet struggled under the turmoil suffered by the momentous battle; Trunks couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt, for in their desperation to stop Zamasu, he and Gohan had razed the planet in an even more destructive manner than the Supreme Kai or even the Androids. All their efforts to protect the world from evil and in doing so, they had doomed the entire planet.

"Hey," Lazuli said gently as she joined his side, her hand tangling with his. "You okay?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to feel, Laz," Trunks admitted. "We finally won, but at what cost? The world is dying and that's on me and Gohan for causing the damage."

"It's not your fault. You and Gohan did what you had to do, because if you didn't, Zamasu would've won. Look, we're not trapped here, so it's not the end of us and I'd rather take that, even the end of the world, over some bloated Supreme Kai having his victory."

"Yes, but-"

"Trunks, you're alive. I'm alive, Azure's alive and so are a few others. I'm grateful for that at least. Let's have our small victory, okay? You had to stop Zamasu and you did; that's what mattered. Chronoa is getting us out of here, so we'll be fine. Trust me," she finished with a small squeeze of his hand and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Thanks, but you know I'm still going to feel bad about it."

"I know, but let's escape first."

They reached the portal and Chronoa waved at them as they descended. "I think we've got everyone. It's just you guys left, so let's get going."

Tapion was the first one through the portal, taking hold of his son from 16 and clutched the baby close to his chest, despair coursing through him over the loss of Zangya; inside his head, Zamasu wailed against the onslaught of memories of the Hera, the emotions too much for him. Gohan was the next through and Pan threw herself at him and he grinned as he hugged her, then looked up to see Videl staring at him in wonder.

"Hey, Videl," Gohan tried for a reassuring smile. "You look great."

"I look like crap," she replied as she moved towards him, emotions threatening to overtake her. Thirteen years without him had been far too long and she fell into his arms.

"I think you're always beautiful, no matter what," the half-Saiyan said as she sobbed into his shoulder and he soothingly rubbed her back, the feel of her in his arms again an indescribable feeling. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here."

Lazuli moved towards the portal, still holding Trunks' hand – but he remained in his spot. She gave him a questioning look, but he returned it with a small smile. "You go. I just…I just need a minute."

"Why?"

"I need to reflect…don't worry, I won't be long."

"You better not be," Chronoa added. "You don't really have a lot of time left…well, you do, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"You sure about this?" Lazuli asked.

"Yeah, just a minute."

The Android nodded, let his hand go and stepped into the portal. Trunks sighed and he looked back towards his home – he thought of his mother and he wished he could see her again; he wondered what she would think of the planet dying at his hands, but he figured she would be logical about the situation and find a solution, because she was brilliant like that. His heart ached heavily with her loss and with a small apology towards her, Trunks decided it was time to leave –

A ki blast shot over his shoulder, slammed into Chronoa and blasted her away; with her unconscious from the blast, the portal closed before the horrified Trunks, leaving him stranded with –

"You really think I'd let you go that easily?" Gohan Black snarled, his body a ghastly amalgamation of Saiyan and mutated goo. "I will kill you, even if it's the last thing I do before this planet dies."

The Aura Slide appeared around his right hand and he lunged at Trunks with a shout.


	52. Light

A/N: This is the final chapter.

* * *

"No, no, NO!" Lazuli cried when the portal shut, trapping her husband on a dying planet. "Trunks! Gohan, quick, heal her!"

"I…I can't," Gohan said despairingly. "I barely have any energy left from the fusion…I was lucky to fly here."

"Azure, senzu bean!"

The child quivered from the forcefulness of her mother's voice. "I gave it to Gohan earlier."

The Android was ready to tear her hair out from the frustration. "Dammit! Dammit!" She felt helpless, a feeling she hated, but there was no other way to restore Gohan's power; Korin had been one of the unfortunate victims of Zamasu's Lightning of Absolution. "Okay, fine," Lazuli said, trying to calm down as she approached the unconscious Chronoa – and slapped her. "Wake up!"

A second slap brought the Supreme Kai out of her condition and she winced at her stinging cheeks. "Was that necessary?" she asked of the Android.

"Yes. You need to get Trunks here right now."

"Oh…right, I'll get onto it…be warned, it'll take me a short while."

Lazuli didn't care; she just hoped that Trunks was still alive and that Black wasn't waiting for them, waiting for his opportunity to exact his revenge.

-X-

Trunks tumbled over backwards and he clumsily drew his sword – Black's Aura Slide sliced down and narrowly missed the half-Saiyan; he barely had any energy left from the fusion, but if anything, Black didn't seem as strong as usual; he wasn't even in his Super Saiyan Rose form, his body a mishmash of purple goo, but Trunks had no desire to underestimate him just because the doppelganger was weaker now – he just needed to delay the body thief and somehow survive…not quite an easy task.

He deflected Black's Aura Slide, still trying to find his footing, as Black's goo-encrusted fist crashed into his jaw, dropping him. Black snarled and slashed viciously at Trunks; he blocked with his sword, but Black's strikes wheedled away at his defences, trying to find the opening – in desperation, Trunks lashed out with a kick at his opponent's knee – Black was so intent on killing him, he didn't see the strike and he stumbled back, allowing Trunks to get to his feet.

"You're mine," Black growled, goo and blood dripping down his face, his cells a complete mess from the fusion, due to the half-immortal nature of Fused Zamasu. "Before this planet withers and dies, I will add your corpse to the pile – even if I'm taken by the destruction, as long as you're dead, my goal is complete."

"I'm honoured that you're so fixated on me you're willing to die just to kill me," Trunks replied wearily. He needed to fight, even though he wanted nothing more than to rest.

Black fired a ki blast that drilled him in the chest. "You and your friend have ruined everything! The universe is meant to be pure and beautiful, but you insist on corrupting it with your vile existence! Mortals must pay the price for their desecration-"

"Oh, shut up!" Trunks shouted vehemently. "You honestly believe you are so righteous and yet you are the one stealing bodies and massacring people, because let's face it, Zamasu, you are nothing more than a weak, cowardly worm and using someone else's body was the only time you were ever strong."

Black snarled and lunged – Trunks narrowly dodged the Aura Slide and tore a cut across his foe's flank. He got smashed to the ground in response, but he pushed himself on, urging himself to keep fighting – he had to make it to the Time Nest, to be with Lazuli and Azure – the thought of his small family gave Trunks a boost and he vanished from the ground, the Aura Slice stabbing into the dirt. Black frowned and was struck from behind by a Burning Strike and he face-planted the earth. The imposter scrambled to his feet and deflected the sword, the pair trading blows as the world burned around them. Trunks fought fiercely, his body running on nothing but the desire to be with his family and he parried Black's ki blade, tearing another line across his nemesis' torso – Black responded in kind and Trunks stumbled back, a bloodied tear dripping upon his bruised torso. The half-Saiyan gasped against the pain, dizziness swarming around him and Black smirked, sensing death and he moved in for the kill – at the last second, Trunks, with one hand to his wound, thrust his sword forth – and pierced Black straight through the heart.

The body-snatcher stopped short in his attack and fell to his knees, surprise etched upon his face. With a grimace, Trunks tore his sword away and Black collapsed in a heap by his feet.

A portal opened and there was Chronoa, with Lazuli by her side. Trunks smiled wearily and headed for the portal – and howled when Black's Aura Slide pierced his calf. Tearing the ki blade away, Black wrapped one corrupted arm around Trunks' throat and held the Aura Slide to his temple.

"I'm going to make her watch as I tear the life from your body," the body-snatcher taunted in Trunks' ear. "And then, I will slaughter all who remain, including your little brat-"

Black suddenly went flying and he crashed into a pile of debris, as Gohan helped Trunks to his feet. "Let's go, buddy."

"How?" Trunks questioned as he hobbled alongside his best friend, fire burning in his leg.

"Chronoa opened a second portal so I could help if I had to."

"No, NO!" Black screeched in a rage and he chased after the pair.

"Come on, guys," Lazuli called out to them.

Black lunged at the half-Saiyans, his Aura Slide at the ready to tear through them – a High-Pressure Energy Wave collected him in the chest and drove him away, allowing Gohan and Trunks to safely pass through the portal. Black roared his anger, but Chronoa simply smirked at him as she shut the portal, trapping him on Earth. He vented his rage and punched the ground; the planet burned and crumbled around him and he could do nothing about it, even with his divine power. His cells were fluctuating too much to be relied on and without the ability to ascend to godhood, he was trapped.

 _"I, a god, bested by mortals. It's like the universe is laughing at me for my failure. Not even the Potara could help us – I am a disappointment, just like Gowasu said when I slew him_ ," Black mused. _"This is unacceptable, but what other option do I have left? Perhaps in another timeline, Zamasu and I were successful in eradicating the stain of mortal-kind. Yes, that is always possible. Very well, mortals…I give this round to you, because in another world…you are erased."_

Lava burst from the ground as lightning raged overhead, while Black stewed in his frustrations. And then, after what felt like an eternity in waiting, Earth finally collapsed in on itself, the core splintered and the entire planet erupted into a massive explosion that shredded Black to pieces, obliterating every inch of him; it was like a giant cosmic firework display, much like Planet Namek decades ago, bursting until there was nothing left of the world, a price unfortunately paid to save the universe.

-X-

Trunks and Gohan tumbled to the ground when they landed in the Time Nest and were immediately set upon by their loved ones. However, even as he was smothered in hugs and kisses, especially from Azure and they were rejoicing in their victory, Trunks couldn't help the heaviness that weighed in his chest, the uncertainty that bore upon his mind: they had won, but the Earth was annihilated and the human race had been reduced to a handful of survivors with nowhere to live. With Ocarin's death, the Namekian race was now extinct, which meant no more Dragonballs to fix the problem.

Trunks looked up at Chronoa, then at the people that remained: he had to do something for them, given his accidental hand in destroying their home. But first, he was injured and exhausted; some rest wouldn't go astray and thankfully, Chronoa seemed to take note of that.

"Alright, so how about we get you guys to the med bay and checked over, huh?" the Supreme Kai suggested. "We get celebrate and work things out after. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic," Gohan agreed with a worn smile.

-X-

As it turned out, Chronoa had a fully functional hospital. It was part of a small city that she called Conton City and the place was something she cooked up with Ocarin after the whole ordeal with Demigra. Regardless, Trunks was thankful for it, as his wounds were healed and he'd gotten several hours sleep, alongside Gohan and anyone else fatigued by the tribulation.

When he woke up, Trunks wasn't surprised to find Lazuli by his bedside; he moved slightly, felt a weight against his body and realised it was a sleeping Azure, curled up into a ball against him.

"Hey," Lazuli greeted softly.

"Hey, yourself," Trunks replied. "How's everyone?"

"Chronoa's been running herself ragged trying to get all the people sorted, finding them places to stay…kinda serves her right for taking so long to help out. Could've saved a lot more if she'd showed up earlier. Luckily for her, this place is big enough for everyone and she's got enough places."

"I think from what Ocarin once told me, she wants to build some kind of group that can protect history from aberrations; I know we haven't heard of them in five years, but Towa and Mira are still out there," Trunks said and then he lowered his head. "I guess not just protect history from them, but also from idiots like me…after all, Black was entirely my fault."

Lazuli frowned at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I changed time to save Gohan from Mira…because Gohan lived in that timeline instead of dying at your hands, Black used his body to attack us…if I had never done that, Black wouldn't have happened."

"How can you be sure about that? Black saw an opportunity and took it; he was relentless about his 'kill all mortals' plan that he would've done it even if you hadn't changed time…he would have stolen someone else's body…imagine if he stole Goku's body or even your father's from another timeline."

Trunks shuddered at the thought. Gohan Black had been difficult enough, but a Goku Black or a Vegeta Black? No way. "Still, it doesn't absolve me of my crime or change what's happened…Earth is gone and we're virtually homeless, we small band of survivors. There's, what, thirty humans?"

"About fifty or so, last I checked," Lazuli replied. "Yes, it sucks, but aren't humans adaptable? You were able to grow up in a literal apocalyptic world thanks to yours truly."

A small smirk appeared briefly on Trunks' face. "Aren't we quite the pair of screw-ups?"

Lazuli looked at their sleeping daughter. "Oh, I don't know…it hasn't been all that bad."

Trunks couldn't disagree there, however, the reality of their situation started to sink in. "What are we going to do now? So much has happened...everything and nearly everyone is gone. I mean, last week, we had a big dinner party to celebrate our one-year wedding anniversary…now, everything has changed: Mom's gone, Ocarin's gone and even Earth is gone, because why not?"

"We'll work it out; trust me, Trunks, it won't be all that bad."

"You're so calm about it."

The Android gave a small shrug. "The Earth being non-existent is a step-up from it being a constant wasteland, but I'm used to this kind of disarray. Don't get me wrong, the peace was great while it lasted and I want that again, but right now, we have to get through the chaos first. We'll deal and we'll make it through. Together, as a family."

She had a point and he let out a low sigh as he took her hand. "You know, never in a million years would I have imagined we'd end up like this, you and me, but right now…I'm glad you're here."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Well…that makes both of us."

-X-

Chronoa hummed as she watered her garden, one of the few relaxing hobbies she enjoyed and after the stress of organising homes for a group of refugees, she needed it…but to be honest, she enjoyed the feeling of helping those in need…while her job and title as Supreme Kai of Time was quite important, there wasn't really much to do outside of caring for Tokitoki…helping the survivors of Black and Zamasu's rampage gave her a sense of accomplishment and it made her feel good about herself…not that she never did, but the moment made her feel…useful.

She looked up when she sensed a presence and smiled at Trunks. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"For now," Trunks replied and he bowed his head. "Supreme Kai, I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"What was?"

"Black's existence, the destruction of Earth, flooding the Time Nest with people…it's my fault…if I hadn't changed time when I wasn't supposed to, none of this would've happened."

"You're not the only one who should shoulder the blame," Chronoa stated simply. "Perhaps if I had been more vigilant and actually fixed incorrect timelines, it wouldn't have happened. then again, Zamasu was a zealot…he still would've carried out his plan even if you didn't change time."

"Lazuli said the same thing. Regardless, it's because of me that people are dead and we have no home. We'd come back from the brink of extinction in one apocalypse, only to be reduced to a mere handful in another apocalypse…because of me."

"Blaming ourselves isn't going to change a thing, Trunks."

"You're right…as penance, I wish to take up Ocarin's position here, to prevent changes like that from ever happening again. It's the least I could to make things right."

"Well, I accept your offer, even though technically, you still work for me," Chronoa said, trying for a comforting smile.

"Thanks…but, what about the rest of the people? What are we going to do about them?"

"Don't worry, Trunks. There's plenty of space for them here if they wish to stay permanently. And, if some of them want to, we could train them to be part of the Time Patrol as well. You and your family will always have a place here and I am more than happy to accompany you all."

A glint of light appeared at the end of the tunnel and Trunks couldn't help but feel grateful towards her. "Thank you, Supreme Kai. You didn't have to-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was happy to help. Please, make yourself at home here."

"Thank you again…thank you so much."

-X-

Lazuli sat on the mountaintop, overlooking Conton City. She had to admit, it was quite a lovely place; Chronoa had outdone herself in creating this small utopia and the fact that she was doing everything she could to make sure everyone else was looked after and tended to softened the Android's hard thoughts towards her. She felt a presence, but didn't look as Gohan sat beside her.

"How's Pan and Videl?" Lazuli asked.

"They're settling in fine, but it's going to take some getting used to," Gohan said. "Having your whole life uprooted and forced to move somewhere else, plus a dead family member coming back to life…there's some adjustments required. You and Trunks?"

"He's felt so bad about the whole thing that he's basically pledged himself for eternity to Chronoa in servitude. He's got a thing about wearing that guilt on his sleeve."

"That's Trunks. He's always been harsh on himself; always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders…I'm glad that you've helped him lift it…somewhat."

"Well, he's stubborn and it's not always easy," Lazuli replied breezily and she glanced at her companion. "Does it feel good to be alive again?"

Gohan gave it a quick thought. "I didn't expect it to happen, so I'm just taking it one day at a time. Don't get me wrong, it's a great feeling; I get to be with my daughter, even though it's kinda strange, since really, I'm only about ten years older than her."

"So, that makes Videl a cradle-snatcher, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah…I guess we're just gonna ignore the age difference…my father told me that Saiyans age slower than humans once they're in their prime, so I'm using that as an excuse for now."

The Android sobered. "I do regret killing you. Not at the time, but when I was in Hell, running away from Cell, the constant looking over my shoulder…I understood how my victims felt…when you're in a crappy situation, you just reflect on how you end up there. It took me a while to come to terms with it after I came back, but it's true…I absolutely regret my past."

"I did always hope that perhaps you and your brother could give up your evil ways and reform," Gohan said. "Wasn't easy after every fight and sure, it took a long time before it happened, but at least you did. I've come to terms with my death, so I'm not going to hold it against you, and, in a way, dying helped because it gave me the power I needed to help Trunks. Not ideal, but you take what you can."

"Well, I guess, in a way, 17 reformed as well," Lazuli said wistfully. "He gave up his life so I could continue living. I definitely don't want to waste it, especially after having Azure…it's funny…we're both supposed to be dead, yet here we are, alive and with families, defying fate in that regard."

"I know it hasn't been easy, but I'm really glad you've made Trunks happy…after I died, he really had nothing left outside of Bulma-"

"Because 17 and I took it all away from him," Lazuli interjected.

"Yes, but you have given him so much in return…a beautiful daughter to begin with. It's strange how things happen, but I guess they happen for a reason and it's all worked out well…okay, Earth exploding and a straggle of survivors left aside, but we can make that work well too."

"It's not going to be easy."

Gohan shrugged. "Never said it would. The world came back from the brink before; here, it'll be no different, just on a smaller scale."

Lazuli gazed at Conton City. It was tranquil; she could see herself living and raising Azure here, which made it easier to accept Trunks' decision to work for Chronoa in penance. As long as her daughter was happy after all the crap she'd been through at her young age, then Lazuli was happy.

"We'll make it," she said. "After all, we're survivors."

She had once ruled the world through genocide in the name of hatred and fun; after being sent to Hell for her grievous crimes to suffer, she had returned to life to be used as a pawn, but instead of falling back to her old ways, she chose life instead and in doing so, had forged a relationship with the same person who she tormented and who ultimately killed her, the pair putting their past and anger behind them after much trial and tribulation, eventually bringing a beautiful life into the world together and sitting here on the mountaintop, Lazuli was thankful for all that had happened to bring her to this moment in life where she could finally appreciate the beauty of it all. She was meant to spend eternity in Hell, suffering for her sins and if she had never taken that opportunity for revenge, her daughter would've never been born and that was more precious to her than almost anything else. In a way, Lazuli had beaten the darkness of her soul to reach the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 _Twelve years later…_

There was a certain buzz in the air as a small family made their way towards the Time Nest. Trunks was leading the way, adorned in his Time Patroller clothes; beside him walked Lazuli, wearing a pink tracksuit similar to the one during her first time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Alongside the couple walked Azure – at seventeen years of age, she was as tall, slender and beautiful as her mother, her lilac hair reaching down to her shoulders; she wore a black tank top, a denim vest and jeans with a large belt buckle, brown boots and gloves and just like her father, she had a sword slung across her back.

However, she wasn't the only child of Trunks and Lazuli present: at eleven years old, Jasper was considered somewhat of a child genius, with a gifted intellect that had been passed down from his paternal grandmother. Ever since he was young, he could usually be found tinkering away on something, be it robots or spaceships, preferring to build things rather than train or fight, although he was no slouch in that department; while he shared the same eye colour as his older sister, his short hair was violet and styled similarly to his paternal grandfather: windswept and he even had a small widow's peak. While at times he could come across as arrogant (probably due to his intelligence), Jasper was down-to-earth, usually made humble by his mother and sister.

Then, there was the youngest of the family: seven-year-old Eschalot, the only child to be given a Saiyan name: Trunks had learnt of the name during various travels through time, where Vegeta had originally planned that name for Bulla (Trunks thought it was cool that he had a sister in an alternate timeline, even though he has never actually met her); wanting to honour his father's original decision and the royal bloodline, Trunks suggested the name to Lazuli when she was pregnant and surprisingly, she'd agreed. Nicknamed 'Lottie' by her siblings, young Eschalot had inherited her father's eyes, while her hair colour was indigo. An unexpected child (but no less loved), she was shy around strangers, but once she warmed up to them, she was the sweetest, friendliest girl with perfect manners, always eager to please. Naturally, as the baby, she was somewhat spoiled.

A lot had changed over the past dozen years. The survivors of Zamasu's genocide had settled into their new home in Conton City quite well, despite the odd displeasure here and there. Gohan took it upon himself to train anyone interested in energy control, teaching his students how to fly and create ki blasts. This formed the basis for the Time Patrol, as Lazuli also trained them in martial arts, aided often by Pan. It took some work, but there were people with potential who soon became fully fledged warriors capable of high speed flight and intense energy blasts. With the threat of Towa and Mira making their presence known, Trunks led the new Time Patrol in missions against the demonic pair, stopping them from altering history for their own nefarious purposes. When he wasn't leading missions, training or spending time with his family, Trunks held sword classes with Tapion. The Konatsian had come to terms with Zangya's death, although he still remained single, refusing to see anyone else so he could focus on raising Minotia, something that he was doing great at. The young hybrid was a polite, joyous lad who took his training seriously and could usually be found hanging around Jasper, being one of the few people who could drag him out of his workshop.

Partaking in the classes as she grew up, Azure was a top student (theory, she wasn't perfect at, but practical stuff was a cinch for her) and she had wanted to join the Time Patrol, to travel through time and participate in the fight against Towa and Mira's Time Breakers…and today was her first mission.

"So, are you ready for this?" Trunks asked.

"Duh," Azure confidently replied, adjusting her scabbard's strap, even though she felt butterflies. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have trained for all those years."

"Yep, you're your mother's child."

"According to her, I get my stubbornness from you."

Lazuli gave a casual shrug at her husband's beleaguered look. "If it was a competition, you'd win hands down, so yeah, she got it from you."

"Hey, Azure, reckon you could get me some demon tech?" Jasper asked. "Or would that be too difficult for you?"

"Hey, Jasper, I think your sunscreen needs another application; wouldn't want you to melt outside of your laboratory."

"Envy is a sin, sister. Just because I'm smarter."

"Well, I'm prettier…and can turn Super Saiyan 2. Where's your transformation?"

"Okay, knock it off, you two," Lazuli cut in before Jasper could retort. "We get it: you love each other."

"Troll," Azure shot at her brother, ignoring her mother's exasperated look, and she turned to her father. "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

"Be careful," Trunks said as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you can take care of yourself and everything, but do please be careful. Your Mom will kill me."

"It's true. I will," Lazuli deadpanned as her daughter hugged her. "So, watch yourself, don't get cocky and come home safe."

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be my best behaviour," Azure replied. She ruffled Jasper's hair and snickered at his scowl as he tried to reshape it to how he had it perfected. "Bye, nerd."

"I hope a big monster eats you," was the response.

"You love me," Azure smirked and she knelt before her sister. "See you soon, squirt."

"Have fun," Eschalot grinned. "Blow some baddies up."

"You got it," the teenager concurred and she felt her fist out; Eschalot bumped it with her own and then Azure offered the same to her brother and he grudgingly gave her a fist bump as well.

"I hate to say it, but time to go," Trunks said. "See you soon, Azure."

"Will do. See you guys later," Azure waved to her family and she joined the robot assistant, disappearing from sight as she was hurdled through time for her mission.

"Can't believe she's all grown up," Trunks said wistfully.

"They all do, too fast," Lazuli agreed; Jasper spotted Minotia and rushed off to join him, leaving Eschalot behind and the Android took her youngest daughter's hand. "I have to say, we've done a good job with all of them, surprisingly. I know I say that every now and again, but considering everything, being a mother was not something I ever expected to happen, but it's been the best thing to ever happen to me…and I'm grateful for it."

"I know the feeling," Trunks agreed, taking her free hand. "It's been quite the journey and a blessing to raise them…I just wish Mom and even Father got to see them grow up."

"I wish the same thing of my brother…I bet he'd spoil them rotten…good thing we work for a Supreme Kai of Time who could probably work something out for her top pet."

"Hey," the half-Saiyan cried indignantly, although he knew she was joking and he squeezed her hand affectionately. "But you're probably right. I'll talk to her."

The Android grinned. "I'm always right."

He hummed, deciding to let her have it. Even after all this time together, it still amazed him at how much they had changed and how far they'd come together. If twenty years ago, someone told him that he'd be raising three beautiful children with Android 18, he'd have that person institutionalised, yet here he was, living a mostly peaceful life with Lazuli by his side as they raised their family. They had both brought darkness to each other's lives: her by tormenting him and killing people he cared about and him by killing her and sending her to Hell, but fate, it seemed, had different plans for them, and now, they had brought the light to each other's lives, banishing the darkness with the birth of their first child and fighting side by side to protect the world and now, the timeline. It hadn't been easy, with the numerous ups and downs due to the conflicts of their past, the trial and errors of child-rearing, and the various threats they'd faced, but they had gone through them together and come out all the more stronger because of it. And Trunks wouldn't have it any other way, not with the slice of life that he'd carved out for himself, especially in the wake of Zamasu's rampage.

He squeezed her hand tenderly and she looked at him. "I love you," Trunks said.

A warm smile graced her beautiful face. "I love you too," she replied.

* * *

Azure stood among the trees, her highly trained senses on alert. Her first mission had been a complete success and she'd returned home to words of adoration and pride from Chronoa. However, if the Supreme Kai knew what she was doing right now, well…it wouldn't end too favourably for the quarter-Saiyan, but she couldn't help herself. It had started out as curiosity and evolved into Azure breaking the rules, stealing into the timeline in secret, aided by a robot assist who helped her under the threat of death.

"Hey, who goes there?" a voice demanded from her left.

"It's me, Azure," the quarter-Saiyan responded. "I thought you'd recognise me by now…Uncle."

17 floated from between the trees and grinned warmly at his niece. "Good to see you, kid. Man, you look more and more like your mother by the day. Come on, let's get you inside and you can tell me what's been going on since we last spoke."

"Sounds good, Uncle 17. Lead the way."

* * *

A/N: Oh my! After fifteen months, this story had finally reached its end and it's been one mammoth journey, the biggest I have ever undertaken. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and faved this story over the past year - thank you so much, without it, this wouldn't have been possible. A special shout out to Denizenn and The Writing Crow - thank you for the chats; it's been great talking with you guys and working things out, especially Denizenn for encouraging me to write the Lemon chapter - it was a push out of my comfort zone and I needed that. Once again, thank you all so much and farewell.


End file.
